


Unbreakable

by TheWalkingEvansworth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers AU, Thor (Movies), Thor Au - Fandom
Genre: Avengers AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Novel, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 104
Words: 185,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingEvansworth/pseuds/TheWalkingEvansworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Coulson is the daughter of the late Phil Coulson. She was raised among the greatest SHIELD agents in the world and best friends with Tony Stark's little sister, Hunter. The Avengers have just defeated Loki and Quinn and Hunter are both about to graduate college while Quinn is grieving the loss of her beloved father while her relationship with Thor is still very new.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hunter-who is a carbon copy of her big brother, has just encountered Steve Rogers and is not prepared for the changes that meeting the super soldier is going to bring into her life.</p><p>*author's note* It's hard to write a summary for this-It's a work in progress that we started writing in June of 2012 and is still going strong now three years later. We are excited with the new characters about to be introduced and the exciting things that lie ahead for Quinn, Hunter, Thor and Steve. :) -Cheesey I know but I suck at writing summaries-I'm much better at regular writing, :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist and recently anointed member of the Avengers questioned; walking, which for Tony, was strutting, into his vast open kitchen, spying a young woman with dark chestnut waves cascading down her back and wearing short cotton shorts which showed off her long shapely legs and a cami, staring into the contents of his refrigerator.  
“I missed you too, Big Brother.” The young woman smirked, peering over her shoulder at him with dark brown eyes that matched his, down to the confident glint as they held his stare.  
“I didn’t mean that.” He smiled, with a tenderness reserved only for his little sister as he crossed the room and kissed her cheek and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. She finally selected a container of yogurt and shut the fridge then grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to it.  
“Project is done-has been done.” She smirked. “You’re not getting out of going to THIS ceremony.”  
“Is that why you need so many degrees? Trying to prove that you’re smarter than me?”  
Like her brother, Hunter was gifted. She graduated high school at fifteen like he did, but she wasn’t ready to leave her friends, so she spent a year interning at Stark Enterprises in the lab before obtaining BA’s in mathematics and chemistry from Cambridge before returning to the states to follow in her brother’s footsteps to simultaneously achieve masters degrees in both electrical engineering and physics from M.I.T. And now she was receiving her Ph.D. in chemical physics from Columbia.  
“Well, of course, Hunter, where else would I be?” he smirked, “Unless of course, I have to save the world again, you know.”  
“I guess I could forgive you for that.” She sighed melodramatically. “I suppose saving the world would be a tiny bit more important than my doctoral hood so let’s hope that won’t be an issue. Plus, now, you have to call me Doctor.” She smirked again.  
“Things should be quiet for a few weeks at least.” Tony agreed, giving her a sidelong glance at her other request . “Besides, you’re a Stark; you will get your moment to shine. I will personally guarantee that.”  
When Tony’s parents were killed tragically when he was seventeen, he discovered, upon the reading of his father’s will that not only would he take full control of Stark Enterprises when he turned twenty-one but that he had a little sister; the result of an affair that his father had with his secretary. Hunter was two years old when Howard Stark died and she and her mother were well supported, living in a high rise penthouse apartment not far from where Tony lived with his parents at their family home. The will stipulated that the monthly living expense allowance continue and also included a hope that Tony would build a relationship with his little sister. Prior to Tony’s first meeting, he vowed to despise the little girl, who from various pictures and letters he’d found, had completely captured his father’s heart-a feat he felt he had never been able to do. But the moment the little dark haired toddler had wrapped her chubby little arms around Tony’s neck, she’d simultaneously wrapped herself around his little finger and now, twenty-two years later, she was just as tightly woven around it as she had ever been.  
“You never answered my original question.” He pointed out.  
She finished her yogurt and tossed the cup in the garbage and put the spoon in the dishwasher. “Because that has an obvious answer. My best friend’s father was just murdered. I want to see her and I can’t get anywhere near her. She needs me, not hidden away by some S.H.I.E.L.D protection detail. I want you to talk to Nick Fury and make it happen.” Hunter reached for a coffee cup and poured herself a steaming cup full from Tony’s high tech coffee pot, then leaned against the counter, staring at her big brother, a determined look on her tanned, pretty face.  
“Consider it done.” He replied, equally as determined.  
***************************************  
Quinn Coulson reached behind her back and grabbed another arrow. She lined up her shot and quickly let the arrow fly, the string from the bow stinging her arm as it snapped at her skin. She knew she’d have a bruise later, but she didn’t care. The arrow hit the center of the target she aimed for, as they mostly did and she reached for another arrow. Quinn’s mother died when she was very young, and her father, one of the top agents for the covert agency S.H.I.E.L.D, was left to raise her alone; and so its headquarters became her home. She grew up among some of the most well trained and talented spies and assassins on the planet; and much to her father, Phil Coulson’s chagrin, was taken under the wing of the expert marksman and former assassin, Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye who trained her in the art of archery when she was very young. She had a natural ability and a genuine love of the sport, and was usually seen following Hawkeye around the training field; arrows strapped to her back, bow in hand. As she got older, she had many times been approached by S.H.I.E.L.D; wanting to recruit her for official training and much to her father’s relief, she had always declined. She loved archery for the pure enjoyment of it. It was her stress release, her escape; always favoring a regular compound bow rather than the high tech version Hawkeye used. She loved Hawkeye like a brother but never had any desire to join the family business.  
She let another arrow fly as she thought back to the events of the last several days. As soon as it was apparent that New York, and possibly the entire planet were under attack, her father had demanded she be relocated. And so, she’d been pulled out of school, where she was a week away from graduating, and sent to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D’s command center, the place where she grew up, to wait while The Avengers; a group her father helped assemble, fought and defeated the demi-god Loki and also to avenge her father’s death since Loki was also the one who brutally murdered him. She let another arrow fly, as she stood in the vast training arena; the area she favored, and where she spent most of her time while at the base camp, a place that looked as if she were standing outside even with real grass and trees strategically placed; but she knew she was safely and securely inside the compound. Even in the days since her father’s death, and with Loki back in Asgard to be punished for his crimes, the council and Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, deemed it necessary to keep her here out of concern for her safety. This was also why her curvaceous figure was currently outlined by the skin tight regulation S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit- an added precaution. But she felt trapped and isolated; Hawkeye was nowhere to be found and they had cut her off from all outside communication so she hadn’t spoken to her best friend in days.  
Hunter stood back, flanked by her brother and Nick Fury, an intimidating black man clad in his standard black duster and left eye patch, watching Quinn. “She’s been out here for days.” Fury stated. “When she’s not out here, she’s locked in her room; she won’t talk to anyone.”  
“That was her dad, Nick, what do you expect?” Tony huffed.  
“And you’ve cut her off from me, why would she want to talk to you?” Hunter added.  
“We need to make funeral arrangements. I need her input.”  
“Pepper will handle it.” Tony stated, referring to his longtime girlfriend and business partner. “Jarvis.”  
“Already calling Miss Potts, sir.”  
“See. Done.” Tony stated. “Pepper will know what Phil and Quinn would want. You’re welcome.”  
When Hunter watched her best friend angrily throw her bow and sink to the ground, she hurried out across the field to her. Quinn looked up when she heard Hunter approaching, “You’re here.” She smiled, jumping quickly to her feet.  
“How are you holding up?” Hunter questioned, hugging her tightly.  
“I don’t know.” Quinn sighed, her round sapphire blue eyes clouding over with fresh tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears roll down her face, laying her cheek on her best friend’s shoulder. Hunter hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly, letting her cry as long as she needed to.  
Quinn and Hunter were childhood friends, having attended the same elite private schools from kindergarten until they graduated high school. Quinn even followed her to England right after she graduated from high school, taking a year off before studying psychology at Stanford. The time they were working on their bachelor’s degrees was the longest time they’d ever spent apart, but with Hunter’s access to a private jet, they saw each other as often as they could. Quinn had just finished her master’s at Columbia and her ceremony was taking place the same day as Hunter’s. They’d both been busy with finalizing their projects and the last time they saw each other face to face was a few weeks ago on their trip to the Bahamas and Quinn was so happy to see her face now. “I’m so glad your brother is a bossy son of a bitch.” Quinn laughed, finally pulling away from Hunter and wiping her face.  
“It comes in handy sometimes.” Hunter agreed.  
Quinn brushed her fingers through her long straight blonde tresses, twisting them in a messy top knot and securing it with the hair tie that was on her wrist before sinking back onto the ground and crossing her legs while Hunter followed.  
“Have you heard from him?” Hunter questioned and Quinn closed her pretty blue eyes and shook her head, knowing exactly to which “he” her best friend was referring.  
“No.” She sighed. Quinn thought back to when she first told Hunter about Thor. She had to admit that Hunter had been very surprised ;Quinn hadn’t dated much. No one had ever really caught her interest and besides that; how do you explain falling for someone who wasn’t exactly human to your best friend. Thor was a beautiful, imposing creature but more important than that, he was very kind and noble and he made her laugh. She first met him after her father learned of his existence when he’d been sent to earth from another realm called Asgard as a punishment by his own father; and soon after had formed an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D.  
She had known him for almost a year and even though it had not physically progressed passed a few stolen kisses; Quinn’s father knew about the budding relationship. Quinn never had any secrets from her father; she learned long ago not to even bother to try. How do you keep simple adolescent secrets from Agent Phil Coulson? He had been guarded of course, when Quinn first told him, Quinn was his little girl after all; but was not completely disapproving.  
“I don’t know if that’s his doing or S.H.I.E.L.D’s, maybe it’s a little of both. I don’t know.” Quinn stared off into space and absently picked at the grass beneath her fingers.  
“Do you want to see him?”  
“Is it bad if I say yes?” Quinn asked, after a hesitation.  
“Of course not.” Hunter assured her. “I haven’t even met the guy yet and I feel bad for him. How could you not?”  
“Yeah.” Quinn agreed. Agent Coulson had been killed right in front of Thor, by his own brother while he was trapped inside an indestructible cage. There was nothing he could have done but Quinn knew that Thor was not accustomed to feeling helpless. Quinn stretched out in the grass and laid her head in Hunter’s lap.  
“This is just all so surreal.” Quinn sighed. “All I was looking forward to this weekend was you finally getting to meet Thor. I just keep hoping that I’m going to wake up from this awful nightmare. And being here is driving me nuts. Fury keeps pushing me to join S.H.I.E.L.D, more than he usually does.”  
“Well, I’ll probably still get to meet him.” Hunter smirked, trying to lighten the mood, when Quinn didn’t respond, she just kept talking, “Does that explain this hot outfit you’re wearing?” Hunter questioned. “Not typically your style.”  
“Yeah.” Quinn gave a small laugh before continuing her rant, “And I know it’s just so he can babysit me and I hate it. I never wanted to work for them and I know it’s not what my dad wanted for me either.” Quinn sat up and started picking at the grass. “And I’m never stepping foot on the helicarrier again.” She said determinedly, referring to S.H.I.E.L.D’s flying command center, and the place where her dad was killed. “They are insane if they think that.”  
“I may have a solution to that. My brother and I were talking on the way over here-“  
“I don’t want any handouts.” Quinn protested. “I can make my own way.”  
“I know you can and it’s not a handout, it’s a job offer.”  
“And I don’t do handouts.” The girls looked up at the sound of Tony’s voice and they stood up as he and Nick Fury approached. “Hunter gave me your resume; you’re bright and talented, so you should work for the best-Me.” He grinned like the Cheshire cat and Quinn couldn’t help but smile back. “And you can consider the apartment a perk of the job.”  
“Apartment?”  
“Tony’s turning the top three stories of Stark Tower into apartments for the uh…team.” Hunter chuckled.  
“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Fury protested.  
“It’s a great idea. You know why? Because it was my idea. Can’t get much safer than having the Avengers as your neighbors.”  
“And me.”  
“That’s not really adding to her safety.” Tony quipped.  
“Shut up. That wasn’t where I was going with that.” Hunter shot back.  
“What’s the job?” Quinn questioned.  
“What do you want to do? R and D? You can work with Banner.”  
“That’s not really my level of expertise.” Quinn finally flashed a genuine smile, showing the dimple in her left cheek. “I’m not a physicist.”  
“My point is, you can do whatever you want. Tell me what you want to do and I will create a job if I need to.”  
“Why are you doing this for me?”  
“I told you, I read your resume. You’ve got two degrees from very prestigious schools, why wouldn’t you work for me?”  
“Stark.” Nick protested again.  
“And if you work for me, you get to pick your own hours, and not have to live in the flying fortress of death.”  
“Sold.” She smiled again, extending her hand.  
“And until the apartments are ready, you can stay at the house in the Hamptons with us.” Hunter added.  
“Quinn.” Nick said, pleadingly. Tony draped his arms over the girls’ shoulders and started to walk away.  
“Ignore him, Quinn. He’s just mad you want to work for me instead.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself; she wants to work with me.” Hunter retorted.  
“Perhaps R and D is where I need to be.” Quinn mused, “I can figure out what makes you Stark’s such ego-maniacs.”  
“Perfect!” Tony clapped his hands together after releasing the girls as they reached the elevator, and then pressed the button. “Why didn’t I think of it before?”  
“What?” Quinn questioned.  
“Research in human behavior, what makes us tick, profiling to keep the crazies from being hired into my company and…we can expand even beyond that, the possibilities are endless.”  
“It’s perfect.” Hunter agreed as they stepped into the elevator. “Quinn loves analyzing people.”  
Quinn smiled as the conversation swirled around her about setting up a research team and while she was very grateful for the opportunity; it all felt strange and she even felt a little guilty for getting excited about her future right now and she absently brushed a tear away.  
“Hey.” Hunter said, noticing Quinn’s far off look and pulling her out of her thoughts. “It’s ok to be excited about this. Your dad would be so happy for you and he wouldn’t want you to feel bad about it.” Hunter gave her a reassuring hug; the girls always had a way f know exactly what the other was thinking. “You have no reason to feel guilty.” Quinn squeezed Hunter’s hand and gave her a sad smile.  
“I know. It’s just all too…surreal.” She repeated the word, unable to find a better way to describe what she was feeling.  
“Yes, I know, being in my presence is pretty surreal.” Tony smiled. “But you work for me now, I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”  
“Shut. Up.” Hunter sighed rolling her eyes and Quinn laughed.  
“Working around you two will definitely be…interesting.” Quinn mused.  
“So, Tony?” Hunter began casually, climbing into the back of the sleek black town car in front of him and Quinn and settling into the plush leather. “Is Thor going to have one of these apartments?”  
“Well, yes, although I don’t know really if he has much use for it. I don’t know how often he plans to stay there or anything but it will be there for him to use when he’s needed here.”  
Hunter gave Quinn a knowing smile and Quinn was sure her cheeks were crimson. Tony looked from Hunter to Quinn, comprehension crossing his handsome face. “You and Thor? Really?” he questioned Quinn. “Do I need to order reinforced beds for your apartments?”  
“No.” Quinn giggled embarrassedly.  
“Um, Tony, she’s way more virtuous than you, as in she actually is virtuous, so that’s not really an issue right now.”  
“Hunter!”  
“What? Oh Quinn, he doesn’t even know what that means.” Hunter laughed.  
“Uh. Yes I do. Just because I never have been virtuous doesn’t mean I don’t know what it means. Besides, little sister, I know you’re a Stark in every sense of the word, so you have no room to talk. You’re not exactly virtuous either.”  
“Ok, can we pick a new word? Or just change the subject altogether?” Quinn begged. Tony studied Quinn quizzically and she felt her cheeks get hot again.  
“What?!” she demanded.  
“Really? Never?”  
“Well clearly Quinn’s standards are beyond just mere mortals.” Hunter quipped.  
“Clearly.” Tony agreed and Quinn sand back into the corner of the town car.  
“Maybe I should have agreed to work for S.H.I.E.L.D instead.” Quinn sighed, hopping out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop; not waiting for the driver to open the door and Hunter hurried to catch up with her.  
“Thanks for telling your brother I’m a virgin.” Quinn huffed.  
“Oh he doesn’t care.” Hunter brushed off Quinn’s minor irritation at her and linked her arms through Quinn’s. “But he might try to have sex with you.”  
“Hey, I am reformed.” Tony protested, joining them. “I am a one woman man now.”  
Quinn glared at Hunter while trying not to smile and Hunter poked her in the side, making her laugh.  
“So Thor, huh?” Tony asked, fascinated. “I guess I can see it…you know…if giant biceps are appealing to you.”  
“He makes me laugh.” Quinn shrugged.  
“He’s funny?” Tony asked sounding skeptical.  
“Ok, mostly I’m laughing at him.” Quinn confessed.  
Tony’s girlfriend Pepper was in the living room as soon as they walked in and she was immediately on her feet when she saw Quinn. “I am so sorry to hear about your dad, Quinn.” Pepper said, hugging her tightly. “He was a good man.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And I took care of all the arrangements so you don’t have to worry about a thing. I hope that will help you keep your mind off of things, at least for a little while.”  
“Well, Tony and Hunter have certainly been doing a good job of keeping me distracted, that’s for sure.” Quinn quipped.  
“Are you hungry?” she smiled sweetly.  
“I am.” Hunter responded.  
“Me, too.” Tony added, kissing Pepper’s cheek. Pepper rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Quinn.  
“Are you hungry, Quinn?”  
“Not really.”  
Pepper put her arm around Quinn’s shoulders and led her towards the dining room. “I ordered food, you need to eat something.”  
“I will.” Hunter said, following after them.  
“Me, too” Tony echoed, falling into step with Hunter and Pepper rolled her eyes again.  
“I just can’t imagine these two being distracting at all.”  
“I know, right?” Quinn laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

*********************************  
The day Quinn had been dreading, the day she hoped that if she just didn’t think about, would not arrive, but it did. She looked down at her simple black dress and knew that the day have come to lay her father to rest. Over the course of the last week she had gotten very good at playing pretend-her father was often busy with work and she was able to convince herself just for a while, that he was busy doing just that. She joined Hunter and her family in Boston just a few days ago to watch her graduate; opting not to attend her own. It would have been too hard to keep pretending; her father, no matter how busy he was; never missed any important event in her life and especially would not have missed her graduation. His absence would have been too much for her to bear. But here she stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror, wearing the dress that would only be worn for this kind of occasion, her light corn silk hair falling just passed her shoulder blades. She was back in the fog again; the one that first surrounded her and muddled her brain when Nick Fury had taken her aside and gently informed her that her father was gone. It had temporarily lifted when Hunter arrived at headquarters that day but it was back. She continued to study her reflection, trying to figure out what was missing.  
“It’s time to go.” Tony said, his tone unusually somber, as he peeked his head into the doorway of her room.  
“Ok.” She finally managed to say and mechanically followed behind him. Pepper and Hunter were already waiting for them in the living room.  
“Quinn.”   
“Yeah?” she turned at the sound of Hunter’s voice.  
“Honey, you need shoes.”  
Quinn looked down at her bare feet, “Oh.” She turned and walked back out of the room and Tony draped his arm over Hunter’s shoulders.  
“How are you holding up?”  
“Me?” she questioned  
“You didn’t even know our dad; this has got to be making you think about that-about him.”  
“It does.” She admitted. “But I’ve never really missed him. I guess I’m just trying to figure out which is worse, never getting to know your father or having him and loving him your whole life and then having him taken away without any warning.”   
Tony kissed the side of her head then quickly pulled away. “Alright, that’s enough of that.” He rubbed the side of his face in attempt to hide a stray tear.  
“I agree.” Hunter smiled, reaching for a tissue. She turned when she heard the clicking of heels against the hard wood floor.  
“I’m ready.”  
Hunter hurried over to Quinn’s side and took her hand before they all head out to the awaiting town car.

***********************************

Quinn gripped Hunter’s hand tightly as they walked through the doors of the beautiful, Victorian church. She spotted Hawkeye first. She was surprised to see that he was not with Agent Romanoff, but rather, had his arm around a pretty female she recognized as a new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits but didn’t know by name; whose vivid purple hair was a contrast to the conservative S.H.I.E.L.D regulation bun she had it twisted into. The girl smiled sweetly at her as Quinn passed but Clint avoided her eyes. It made her sad but she understood why he was keeping his distance; he was trying to come to terms with the things he’d done while under Loki’s influence, but she still missed him. Quinn gave what she hoped was a smile back and continued up the aisle with Hunter, Tony and Pepper. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Thor, seated in a pew towards the front of the chapel, and she paused. His huge biceps stretched the fabric and she could clearly see their definition through the suit jacket he wore; his beautiful, thick blonde hair falling just below his broad shoulders. She couldn’t help but smile because even though he was impeccably dressed, no doubt thanks to Pepper, and she had seen him dressed in regular clothes before; it still seemed out of place when he was dressed like a mere human. She had to admit, she preferred the cape. This thought made her laugh, given her present location and situation; and here she was, analyzing Thor’s choice of clothing. She tried to suppress the giggle which ended up coming out sounding like a snort and Hunter gave her a concerned look.   
“Are you ok?” she whispered and Quinn nodded, but she was unsure if that was true. They continued to walk and as they passed where Thor was seated, she felt his fingers lightly brush against hers and her breath caught in her throat. He was still looking straight ahead and even though they didn’t make eye contact; for now, it was enough.  
Quinn took her seat in the front row along with Hunter, Tony and Pepper. Tony draped his arm along the wooden pew behind her back and she clung tightly to Hunter’s hand; looking down at their interlocked fingers lying in her lap, listening as person after person got up to speak about her father. There was a lot of laughter through tears as she listened to everyone’s storied. But it was especially moving when Tony, who was usually so arrogant and sarcastic, gave a loving tribute to Phil’s dedication to his job and his daughter; and how he died a hero.  
**************************  
Later, after the graveside service, Quinn lingered by the casket. She ran her fingertips along its smooth surface then plucked one of the flowers from the beautiful arrangement that was placed on top of it.  
“Miss Coulson.” Quinn turned at the sound of her name being called and saw Captain Steve Rogers, known to the world as Captain America, approaching her. He was an exceedingly attractive man with a chiseled physique apparent even under his dress uniform; and he looked as though he’d stepped out of another time, and really, he had.  
“You can call me Quinn.”  
“Quinn.” He gave her a friendly smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t get around to doing this sooner.” She laughed when Captain Rogers held out two of her father’s beloved Captain America trading cards, signed by him. She smiled as she took them and then burst into tears, startling the Captain. He stood there awkwardly, staring at her, not knowing what to do to comfort her. He was still trying to integrate himself into this new world that he woke up in and found that he was just as uncomfortable interacting with females as he had been before he was frozen.  
“Thank you.” She finally managed to croak out between sobs and she smiled gratefully at him.  
“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“No, I’m sorry.” She smiled again, wiping at her face. “Thank you, for doing that. These meant so much to my dad.” Captain Rogers nodded and offered her a handkerchief from his inner pocket. “Thanks.” Quinn laughed again, dabbing at her eyes with it.  
“Everything ok over here?” Hunter asked, joining them and slipping her arm around Quinn.  
“I’m fine.” Quinn assured her, showing her the cards. Hunter looked from them to Captain Rogers.  
“So you’re Captain America.” She said, her eyes gazing over him approvingly.  
“Steve Rogers, you can just call me Steve,” he returned, his clear blue eyes meeting hers with a friendly smile and extending his hand.  
“Hunter Stark.” She smiled back, shaking his hand.  
“Stark? Is Tony your…dad?”  
“Oh, he’s going to kill you for that.” She laughed, “Brother. Howard Stark was my father.”  
“Howard Stark? I knew him. He was a big part of whom…or what I am now. And we were friends.”  
“I know.” Hunter smiled confidently. “You’re the super soldier. I understand that you have an astonishing amount of endurance…does that hold true for any of your…extra -curricular activities?”  
“Ma’am?” he questioned, cocking his head, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Hunter!” Quinn cried, unable to suppress her own laughter. She quickly turned back to Steve. “Thank you, again, Captain Rogers.”  
“Steve.”  
“Steve.” She smiled. He nodded, still looking confused as Quinn led Hunter away who turned to gawk at him as they walked towards the awaiting limo.  
“Quinn, did you see him?” Hunter gasped.  
“Yes.” Quinn chuckled, amused by her best friend.  
“He’s fucking hot!”  
Quinn laughed again and gave Hunter a gentle shove, urging her into the limo.

***********************************  
As soon as they arrived at Grammercy Tavern, the restaurant where Tony was hosting a private meal in Phil’s honor, they were led upstairs to the private dining room and Quinn headed straight for the bar at the back of the room with Hunter at her heels.   
“Are you sure you want to start with that?” Hunter questioned after Quinn ordered a rum and diet coke. “You probably should eat something.”  
“I’m not hungry, Hunter.”  
“Quinn, you need to eat.” Hunter urged, taking a sip of the wine she’d ordered for herself.  
“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s one drink.”   
A waiter passed with a tray of cucumber sandwiches and Hunter grabbed a few. She handed Quinn two of them, and keeping one for herself. “Eat.” Hunter commanded.  
Quinn sighed loudly but did as she was told. She looked out across the room at the small gathering of people. Nick Fury was present, of course, along with S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria Hill. Natasha Romanoff, another agent and member of the Avengers was talking to Tony, Pepper and Dr. Bruce Banner-the quiet and unassuming physicist, who tried to replicate the serum that turned Steve Rogers into the super soldier, but it had backfired on him and he ended up turning himself into a giant green rage monster. He recently learned how to channel his rage and was now a full member of the Avengers also. Hawkeye was there as well, with his purple-haired companion at his side. And then she spotted Thor, standing in the corner of the room, talking to Steve Rogers.   
Thor was always someone you had to be very direct with and Quinn usually appreciated that about him; but right now she would have given anything for him to be able to read her mind and come over, and put his arms around her because she couldn’t find the words to tell him that’s what she needed. Instead, she ordered another drink while Hunter continued to nurse her first. Tony and Pepper joined them a little while later; Quinn was on her third drink and the fog, that had inevitably returned, mixed with the rum made it difficult for her to even understand the conversation, much less participate in it. She thought she heard Tony talking about the apartments being just about ready and something about a shooting range in the basement for Legolas and Katniss. Her unfocused eyes scanned the room and she realized that Thor was no longer standing with Captain Rogers; he was nowhere in the room at all. Quinn bit her lip and new tears stung her eyes.  
“Quinn?” Hunter looked at her best friend with concern and covered Quinn’s hand with her own.   
“He left.” She said quietly, feeling like she’d been punched in the stomach. Hunter squeezed her hand but was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Quinn pushed aside her empty glass and slid off the bar stool.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need some air.”  
“Do you want me to go with you?”  
“No.” Quinn replied firmly as she walked away. Hunter caught up to her downstairs as she was walking out the front door. “Hunter,” she sighed. “I just want to be alone.”  
“I know. Here.” Hunter said handing her a key and a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. “Take the town car, Tony said the shooting range is ready at Stark Tower, it’s the very bottom floor. This is the security code and a key to your apartment. Go.”  
“Thank you.” Quinn smiled gratefully at her and then gave her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

*********************************************

     Quinn let herself into her apartment and looked around her spacious new home; it was a beautiful open floor plan for the living room and kitchen with hardwood floors throughout, granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen and floor to ceiling windows along one entire wall; one that was a sliding glass door that led out to a large balcony that she could see already had a few pieces of furniture arranged on it. She walked down the hall and found her spacious bedroom with large walk-in closet that already had some of her clothes-and some new things, arranged inside.  She quickly slipped out of her dress and kicked it to the corner then found a pair of yoga pants and a blue V-necked tank top to wear.  After changing, she inspected the large marble tiled bath room that had more closet space, deep bathtub and a separate large rain shower.  She returned to the kitchen and fixed herself a large class of water, she found her bow and quiver in the closet by the front door as she continued to inspect the place; but left them there for now, opting to explore her balcony instead of going down to the shooting range.  As soon as she stepped outside, she saw him-he had been leaning against the ornate marble wall that separated her balcony from what she assumed was his, but turned at the sound of her sliding the thick glass door open.  He’d removed his jacket and dress shirt and the white undershirt he wore was stretched across his massive pecs.  “Quinn.” He said simply, his deep voice reverberating through her, giving her goose bumps despite the anguish she could hear mixed with affection as he said her name, and she watched as he easily leapt over the wall separating their spaces.  She tentatively approached, stopping right in front of him and looked up into his eyes, studying them as he studied her face.  They were a deep blue around the rim that faded in a pale blue towards the center, the contrast she had not noticed before now, as they stood there, not saying anything, just staring at each other.  Quinn tentatively reached up, resting her hand against his perpetually stubbly cheek and he covered her hand with his own and closed his eyes.  He sank down onto the wide, cushioned chaise lounge positioned near the edge of the balcony.  “I have missed you, Quinn. I know that I haven’t been around, but…” he paused and looked out over the skyline, “I didn’t know what to say to you.  I am so sorry I could not protect your father.  He was a good man.”

     “Thor, there was nothing you could have done.” She soothed.

     He turned back to her, his beautiful face still full of sadness. “There were so many things I could have done.”

     “I don’t blame you for what happened to him.”   

     “My brother…” Thor rested the side of his face against her chest and wrapped his arms around her.  Quinn lightly brushed her fingers through his hair with one hand and curled  her fingers around his neck with the other.  She wanted to comfort him.  She wanted to be comforted by him.  Thor looked up at her when she pulled away from him and pulled her shirt over her head.  She shuddered when he lightly brushed his fingertips across the skin of her full round breasts that peeked out of the top of her blue lace bra.  His hands continued their exploration of her voluptuous curves; trailing down her soft stomach and resting them on her hips.  She entwined her fingers behind his neck, straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him softly.  She felt his hands cup the sides of her face and she opened her mouth to kiss him more intensely, but he pulled away. “Quinn.” He said and gently brushed the tears that she hadn’t even realized had fallen away with his thumbs.  “You want to be together now, while you’re crying and in mourning for your father?” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.  “I want you, Quinn, but not this way.”  Quinn covered her face with her hands and Thor pulled her against his chest.  He leaned back against the chaise and held her tightly while she cried.

                                *************

     Quinn woke up the next morning feeling rested for the first time since her father died but also a little disoriented.  She remembered falling asleep outside and was now surrounded by four walls and in a soft bed.  “Did you sleep well?”  Quinn smiled when she heard Thor’s deep, resonating voice behind her and before she could respond, he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him; pressing her against his brick wall-like chest.  She squirmed and managed to turn around in his arms so that she was facing him.  His muscled chest was bare and she could see the waistband of a pair of grey pajama pants that he had on peeking out from the sheet that lay at his waist; still amused with herself that she found it strange to see him dressed in regular clothes. “What?” he questioned, seeing the amused look on her face.

     “Nothing.” She smiled, resting her hand on his firm pectoral and kissing his hairy chin.  “And yes, I did.  For the first time in a while, actually.”

     “I’m glad.” He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.  “Are you hungry?”

      “A little.” She admitted.  “And I really need some coffee.”

      “Alright then.” He smiled and sat up, then tossed the covers aside.  He planted his bare feet on the floor and stood up; then turned towards the bed, and waited for Quinn.  She, instead of getting out of the bed, raised up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent towards her and pressed his mouth against hers. “So, you don’t want coffee yet, then?” he teased, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

     “Mmm, not yet.” She smiled, pulling his mouth towards hers again.   When she brushed her tongue against his, he groaned and crushed her body against his; nearly knocking the wind out of her.

     “Sorry.” He chuckled when she gasped for a breath. He buried his face in her hair and loosened his grip on her.

     “It’s ok,” she assured him and then kissed his bare shoulder.  Thor gently pulled her off the bed and set her on her feet.  She smiled up at him and he traced his fingertip lightly across her full, heart shaped lips.  He was bending down to kiss her again when he tensed up at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

     “Quinn! It’s just me-let me in!” Hunter called.

     “It’s just Hunter.” Quinn told him and he relaxed.  “Hang on!” She called out, and then disappeared into her closet to find a shirt.  When she reemerged, Thor was no longer in the room and she could hear their muffled voices coming from the living room.  Quinn walked down the hallway and could see Thor standing in the kitchen, talking to Hunter who had taken a seat at the dining room table that was in a little nook just off the kitchen.

     “I came to check on you.” Hunter smiled at Quinn who’d joined Thor in the kitchen. “But you look to be in pretty good hands.”

     “There isn’t any food but I did find the coffee.” Thor smiled, holding up the canister.

     “I’ll have some bagels sent up.” Hunter said, grabbing her phone out of her purse. “I’m starving too.”

     “And I’ll fix the coffee.” Thor smiled.

    “You know how to do that?” Quinn queried.

    “Yes.” He laughed and rested his hand briefly on her shoulder. “Go. Sit with your friend.”

    “You were with Thor all night?” Hunter gave Quinn a questioning look as she sat down while Thor busied himself with the coffee pot.

     “Nothing like that happened.” Quinn smiled and then giggled at the disappointed look on Hunter’s face.  “It wasn’t for lack of trying on my part though.  Thor was a perfect gentleman, and besides, he’s right.” She sighed.

    “Right about what?”

     “It’s not the right time.  And it would only complicate things more than they already are.  I don’t even know how long he’s staying or if he’s staying.”  The girls quieted when Thor approached and sat two steaming mugs of coffee on the table then returned to the kitchen to grab one for himself.

     “I seriously want to motorboat your boyfriend.” Hunter told Quinn as she admired Thor’s chest.

     “What’s that? A motorboat?” Thor chuckled when he joined them at the table and both girls laughed.  After the bagels arrived, they continued to chat, keeping the conversation light.  And for that, Quinn was grateful. And thanks to Hunter’s interrogation, she also knew that Thor would be spending much of his time on earth; partly because of his involvement with the Avengers and partly because of her.  And even though he smiled when he said that, and she knew that he genuinely wanted to be near her; his eyes betrayed him to all the other things she knew must be going on in his head.  She also noticed for the first time this morning, the faint bags under his eyes and she guessed that his sleep had not been as restful as hers.  She rested her hand on top of his and stared out the window at the bright blue sky; lost in her own thoughts now and no longer paying attention to what Hunter was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter adjusted the neon green folded-down waist of her black yoga pants around the tight muscles of her lower abdomen as she stepped into the gym on one of the lower floors of Stark Tower. Her soft feminine lips formed a sly smile as she spotted Steve Rogers stepping away from the punching bags and unwrapping the tape round his wrists, the tight white t-shirt that hugged his ample biceps and pectorals soaked with sweat.

                “Hey, Cap.” she grinned, striding in her usual cocky strut up to him. “Tony told me you were moving into one of the apartments upstairs. I wondered when I’d be seeing you.”

                “Just got in today, Ma’am.” he told her, unraveling the last of the tape around his wrist and stuffing it into the large duffle bag at his feet. “I’ve been out of town on a mission since Agent Coulson’s funeral.”

                “And you went to the gym as soon as you arrived? That’s dedication. No wonder you’re cut.” she replied with a flirtatious smile, causing him to avoid eye contact with her. He also appeared to be trying not to look at her exposed stomach under the bright green sports bra she was wearing, which made him even more awkward in the obvious way he kept his eyes averted to different spots in the room.

                “Well, the real problem was that I couldn’t get into my apartment once I got here so I decided to kill some time at the gym until I could get a hold of your brother.” He bent down and pulled a small white key card out of his bag. “I’ve used these things before, but there’s usually a slot to slide it through and I couldn’t find one at my door so I wasn’t sure how to use it. I don’t know what was wrong with the regular silver and brass keys people used to use. They were so much less complicated.”

                “Don’t worry. Regular keys still exist. We Starks are just very high tech.” she assured him. “And all you have to do is wave the key in front of the little red light. I can show you. Are you heading up there now?”

                “Yes, but I don’t want to impose. You look like you’re….ready for a workout.” he attempted to decline her help, blushing slightly as he continued to awkwardly avoid noticing her perfectly toned body.

                “Is that an offer?” she grinned ornerily.

                “I’m sorry?” he questioned in confusion.

                “Never mind.” she chuckled, “It’s no problem. I can work out later. You’ve got to be able to get into your apartment, right?”

                “Don’t you want to….put something else on first?” He tried to sound casual as he followed her into the atrium area outside the gym.

                “Why? Is this distracting?” she teased as he began to walk toward the staircase to their right. “We can just take the elevator.” she stated, heading over to a set of transparently clear doors to their left and giving one a light tap so that it opened to a clear rectangular box.

                “This is an elevator?! I thought it was just a window!” Steve commented, watching in astonishment  as Hunter pressed her finger to the glass, making a screen with numbers on it appear and pressed the number for his floor, which caused the doors to close just before the elevator began to rise.

                “Miss Stark, are you sure you don’t want to change before we go up?” he asked after a few seconds of silence. “I mean, what would people think if someone saw you coming into my apartment…half dressed?”

                “You HAVE been asleep a long time.” she laughed, shaking her head.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Well, for one thing, it’s, Doctor. And for another, this isn’t half dressed by today’s standards. And people would probably think exactly what you’re afraid they would-that we’re having dirty naked sex.”

                “Mis-Dr. Stark!” he gasped in embarrassment.

                “But it’s ok. No one would care.” she shrugged.

                “I would care!” he insisted as the elevator stopped and they both stepped out.

                “You are way to highly strung, Rogers. We need to get some drinks in you or something.” She stated amusedly as she led him to his door. “Now just wave your key card over that spot.” She informed him, pointing to the small rectangular box with a red light in the center next to the door. He did as she said and they could hear the sound of the door unlocking as the light turned green.

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” he stated as he stepped inside.

                “Glad I could help you master that. Any other forms of this newfangled technology I can assist you with?” she offered, standing in the door frame as he stood just inside the door, running his hand along the wall.

                “Do you know where the light switch is?”

                “LIGHTS.” she said firmly and the room was immediately illuminated, which caused Steve to jump slightly in surprise.

                “That’s how I get my lights to come on?!” he demanded in shock.

                “Yeah.  It appears my brother didn’t anticipate 90-year-old soldier and Asgardian inhabitants when he was designing this place. It’s very modern.”

                “Asgardian? You mean, Thor had trouble figuring out his place too? That at least makes me feel better.”

                “He couldn’t figure out the lights either so he summoned the lighting to make his own, but it left a big hole in the wall we have to repair.” She explained.

                “Sounds like Thor. I’m glad I’m at least a little less destructive.” Hunter heard him laugh for the first time when he said this, a pleasing sound coming from his gruff masculine voice.

                “So…do you have a lot of stuff you need to get moved in? I could help. I set my own work hours so I can be free whenever you need me.” She gave him her best seductive look, glancing up at him with her head cocked slightly sideways to show off her long, dark eyelashes. He immediately looked away embarrassedly, which amused her.

                “This is it.” He told her, gesturing to his duffle bag.

                “That’s ALL you have?!” she demanded, appalled.

                “And my suit and shield.  I don’t carry those around with me.”

                “And that’s IT?!”

                “I’m a soldier. We don’t need much to get by.” He reminded her.

                “But, still, no computer? No stereo? No-…you don’t know how to work any of those things, do you?” she replied, the realization finally dawning on her.

                “No, ma’am.” he shrugged.

                “You poor thing.  You need to learn.” She insisted.

                “I don’t see why. Not everything is about electronics.”

                “Maybe not in the world you grew up in, but you can’t function like that here, Cap. People thrive on technology. I’ll go finish up at the gym and let you get settled in and then we’re going to meet up for your first lesson in using modern science for convenience. Let me give you my number so you can call me when you’re all unpacked or whatever.”

                “I just moved in, Dr. Stark. My telephone isn’t hooked up yet.” He pointed out.

                “And you don’t have a cell.” She guessed.

                “A what? Oh, a cellular phone? No, ma’am.”

                “I’ll just stop by in a little while. And maybe the first thing we’ll do is take a trip to the cell phone store.” She informed him.

                “You don’t have to do this for me. I’m sure I’ll adjust.” he told her politely.

                “But I do. You have no knowledge of technology whatsoever and I come from a family of technological geniuses. It would be cruel of me not to help you.” She explained.

                “Will you have more appropriate clothes on when you come back?” he questioned.

                “YES! What is it with you and clothes?!” she huffed playfully, giving him a wave as she sauntered back to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve heard a pounding on his apartment door the next morning and, by instinct, grabbed his large, round, red-white-and-blue shield, the one piece of armor that had saved him from countless bullets and other forms of attack, and held it in front of him as he opened the door.

                “Oh, it’s just you.” he sighed, tossing the shield on the floor with a loud clang when he found Tony Stark standing on the other side of the door.

                “I wouldn’t be so sure you don’t need that.” Tony replied menacingly, his usually playful demeanor altered to one of anger. “You went on a date with my sister yesterday.” He accused.

                “What?!” Steve demanded in a mixture of shock and confusion. “No. …Did she tell you that?”

                “She didn’t have to. I saw you two. Jarvis records everything that goes on in the building.”

                “You can’t spy on your tenants! It’s unconstitutional!” Steve retorted, appalled.

                Tony rolled his eyes impatiently. “It’s a security system, Rogers. There are cameras throughout the hallways and the perimeter of the building, not in the actual apartments. Not the point, however. The subject at hand is that I saw you and Hunter enter the building together last night and then she came up here with you and was in your apartment for a couple of hours so I want to hear it from you. Did you or did you not have intercourse with my sister?!”

                “No! Of course not!” Steve retorted, his finely chiseled cheekbones reddening involuntarily.

                “Are you lying to me?” Tony replied, studying him uncertainly.

                “Nothing like that even crossed my mind, Tony.  Hunter was just being friendly. She offered to help me get…acquainted to the building and…technology in general. She helped me pick out a cellular phone. That’s where we went last night. And then she stayed to show me how to use it.” he explained defensively.

                “Well, I can tell you from experience that Starks don’t make it a habit of helping out the opposite sex just for the purpose of being friendly, which means that she probably has ulterior motives even if you don’t. That being said, I have no choice but to threaten you. If you lay one hand on my sister, I will personally chop off your testicles.”

                “You really think I would disrespect her, or you, like that?” he questioned, obviously offended.

                “I guess you have a point.” Tony admitted, his eyes turning atypically vulnerable. “But…she’s my baby sister.”

                “I know.” Steve nodded, needing no further explanation to understand Tony’s point.

                “Hey!” Hunter stated chipperly, stepping off the elevator to find her brother standing in Steve’s doorway. “What are you doing here?”

                “I just came to make sure our new tenant was settling in ok.” Tony forced a smile as he turned to her.

                “Our new tenant needs all the help getting settled that he can get.” She teased. “Did he tell you I had to show him how to use his key?”

                “No. He didn’t tell me that part.” Tony replied, raising an accusing eyebrow at Steve.

                “I didn’t ask her to. She offered.” He clarified.

                “Well, someone has to help this poor guy step into the 21st century. He didn’t even know how to use a cell phone. I had to help him with that too. And I introduced him to the cuisine of Five Guys so he could see how food has improved in the last seven decades. It was good, right?” she smiled at Steve.

                “Delicious, ma’am.” He nodded.

                “So you two had dinner too?” Tony again glared accusatorily at Steve.

                “We just picked it up on the way back from getting the cellular phone.” He asserted defensively.

                “Just remember what I said.” Tony threatened firmly before strutting away.

                “What was that all about?” Hunter asked curiously, stepping inside Steve’s apartment.

                “I….he was…um…” he stammered uncomfortably.

                “Yes?” she encouraged.

                “You…uh…know that we’re just friends, don’t you? I mean, the reason you’re being so nice to me isn’t….”

                “My brother thinks we’re sleeping together.” She gathered, her tone annoyed “Are you fucking kidding me?! What did he say to you?”

                “Dr. Stark, your language!” he gasped in shock.

                “Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “What did he say? Was he watching us yesterday?”

                “Yes. He said we were recorded on security cameras. …I miss the days when people were allowed to have privacy.” He sighed. “But maybe he has a point. I told you it probably doesn’t look appropriate for you to be spending time in my apartment.”

                “That’s not why he drew the conclusion he did. No one else would care if they saw us hanging out together. Tony assumed something happened because he knows me.” She explained.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Let’s just say….I’m popular with the gentlemen.” she grinned proudly, then looked him up and down. “And I do have a weakness for tall, handsome, _extremely_ muscular types.”

He looked down at the floor shyly.  “Dr. Stark…I’m very flattered, but….” he stammered nervously.

                “Oh, relax.” She laughed. “I’m not going to jump on top of you just because I think you’re hot. I mean, unless you really want me to…”

                “I don’t mean to be rude, but sometimes the things you say are very inappropriate coming from a lady.” He told her.

                “Well, I never claimed to be a lady.” She grinned. “And that’s why, as fun as I’m sure it would be, I haven’t tried to get in your pants. You’re just a little too old fashioned for me. Although, it is fun to make you get all squirmy.” She added, grabbing his butt as she walked passed him and plopped down on the black leather couch behind him.

                “Mis-Dr. Stark!” he exclaimed in shock.

                “Damn! You could crack walnuts with that thing!” She mused. “So, anyway, my original reason for coming over here was to see how the cell phone is working out for you.”

                “I haven’t really used it since you left last night. Other than to send out text messages with my new number like you showed me.” He replied, taking a seat in the matching leather chair across from her.

                “To the three whole people in your contacts list?” she chuckled amusedly.

                “I don’t know that many people.” He shrugged.

                “I guess you wouldn’t.” she frowned sadly. “What was it like? Waking up after all that time? It had to be freaky.”

                “’Freaky’ is a good word to describe it.” He nodded. “Sometimes it almost feels like I’m on another planet or something. Everything is so different.”

                “I can imagine. You’re like Marty McFly, only without the benefit having the prior knowledge that you were going to a different time.”

                “Who?”

                “Sorry. Pop culture reference.” She chuckled amusedly. “We really need to get you adjusted to the ‘now’ so you can understand what the hell people are talking about.”

                “That would be nice.” He agreed with a small laugh, and Hunter couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it.

                “Well, I’m supposed to meet Quinn for breakfast in a little bit. You want to come? I could see if she can bring Thor so you’ll have another freak to talk to.”

                “Is calling me a freak supposed to make me want to join you?”  He teased.

                “You know what I mean. I just thought it would be easier for you to socialize with someone who is also…unaccustomed to our modern culture.”

                “Sure. I don’t have any food here anyway.” He agreed.

                “Great. We’ll go grocery shopping after. I’m going to go call Quinn and you can get cleaned up or whatever you need to do.”

                When the four of them stepped into a small diner down the street from Stark Tower, Quinn and Hunter exchanged a knowing giggle at the way every female head in the place turned to get a glimpse at the huge, painfully beautiful demi-god and the handsome, extraordinarily built super soldier in their company. Both men were wearing t-shirts that were naturally snug-fitting against their muscular frames, Thor in a solid cobalt blue one and Steve in a gray army shirt, causing them to unintentionally attract attention.

                “What is funny?” Thor asked, turning to the girls, as he and Steve both looked at them quizzically.

                “You really don’t notice, do you?” Hunter chuckled.

                “Notice what?” Steve asked.

                “Nothing.” Quinn shook her head. “We just should have known better than to think we could be inconspicuous in public.”

                “What do you mean?” Steve questioned.

                “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just eat.” Hunter changed the subject, leading them to a booth by the window. The four of them made friendly chatter as they waited on their food to arrive, then quieted down as they ate, Thor digging into a large oval platter piled six inches high with eggs and sausage, a normal sized portion for him. Then, as the girls finished eating first, they began their own conversation. Thor and Steve later began conversing amongst themselves while their companions were preoccupied.

                “You’re sure that he’s securely locked up in Asgard?” Steve asked as their conversation had turned to Loki and became more hushed to spare Quinn overhearing anything. “There’s no way he can get out?”

                “I have locked him away where no one but my family and I can find him. I know of Loki’s abilities to scheme and conjure. It would be unwise to leave him under anyone else’s guard for this reason.” Thor explained.

                “Have you been able to talk to him? About everything he’s done? If he has any remorse?”

                “He will not speak to me.” Thor replied, his tone matter-of-fact.

                “Well, maybe it’s better, after everything that’s happened, for you not to talk to him.” Steve suggested.

                “It is difficult. He is still my brother-“ Thor stopped speaking when he realized the girls were no longer talking and Quinn was watching him and listening for his response. “This is not the time for this discussion.” He stated simply.

                “I understand he’s your brother.” Quinn told him. “You’re allowed to talk about him.”

                “I cannot when I see in your eyes that it brings you pain.” Thor insisted.

                “Let’s just…talk about something different.” Steve cut in sweetly to change the subject.

                “Or we could order dessert.” Hunter suggested.

                “I would enjoy dessert.” Thor agreed.

                “Of course you would.” Quinn laughed, the tension finally lifting so that they enjoyed the rest of their meal together in light-hearted banter.

****

                Tony watched in mild irritation as Hunter knelt down behind the bar in his rec room examining bottle after bottle of alcohol before returning each one to its spot, unaware that he was standing behind her. 

                “That’s ok. Help yourself.” He finally declared sardonically, making his presence known. “Even though you have your own apartment now and are perfectly capable of buying your own alcohol.”

                “Oh, hey.” She replied, standing up after replacing the bottle she had just examined. “I’m out of Vodka and I assumed you’d have some, but this is apparently not where you keep it.”

                “Well, they have these new places they call liquor stores that carry that sort of thing.” He pointed out.

                “I’m entertaining. I was hoping I could just borrow some quickly, but, if you’re going to be a bitch about it, I guess we can live without it.” She retorted, taken aback by his cool tone.

                “Who are you entertaining? Your new geriatric boyfriend Steve who you haven’t bothered to tell me you’re seeing?” he charged boldly. Hunter glared at him for several seconds, more out of annoyance at his nosiness than actual anger, before she responded.

                “Well,” she spat icily, “if I _were_ seeing someone, which I am _not_ , there would be no point in telling you, not that I would be obliged to do that, since you apparently feel the need to stalk me and find these things out for yourself. Although, you’re clearly inadequate in your stalking skills since you were not aware that I’m having friends from college over this weekend who don’t even know Captain Rogers.  But, while I’m on the subject, I would like to know two things. One: What makes you think it’s ok to spy on me and make assumptions about what I’m doing and who I’m doing it with based on tiny snippets of activity you’ve observed?! And two: Of all people for you to decide to be overprotective of me toward, why would you think you have anything to worry about with him?!”

                “I wasn’t spying.” He assured her, his tone softening now that he had confirmation that she was not keeping anything from him.   “Jarvis caught a video of you going into his apartment with him a couple of days ago. I asked Steve about it and he said nothing happened, but that was when I ran into you going to his place again so I wasn’t sure I believed him.  And, you’re right. You aren’t obliged to tell me about every man in your life, but if the man happened to be someone I work with who is old enough to be your great grandfather, I would hope you’d at least mention it in passing.”

                “It’s not like he’s _really_ old enough to be my great grandfather. Would it be so horrible if there were something going on? He’s at least a decent guy.” She pointed out. Tony eyed her skeptically.

                “You do like him.” He observed.

                “I think he’s hot, yes. Mainly because, you know, I have eyeballs.” she sighed in frustration, “But that, in no way means we’re going to sleep together or date or whatever it is you think is going to happen.  I don’t even think he would. He seems like the type who doesn’t even kiss a girl until like the twelfth date. Could you really see _me_ being that patient?”

                “Normally, no, but you have been known to have a weakness for hero types.” He reminded her.

                “Who have I ever fallen for that was a hero type?” she queried in confusion

                “Johnny Storm. How could you forget him? You could have gotten burned alive!”

                “I was seventeen! That doesn’t count! And I didn’t get burned alive, did I? Even then, I was smart enough not to sleep with him because I was afraid of that happening.” She retorted.

                “You may not have gotten burned physically, but he did cheat on you. I remember it because it was the only time you liked a boy enough that he was able to play you. I knew you were hurt even though you tried not to show it.” He told her, his dark brown eyes filled with the kind of concern few people besides his little sister could invoke in him.

                “But I came through it just fine, didn’t I? Just because there was a time when I was young and stupid and fell for some pretty, blue-eyed boy with a gorgeous smile and….a….killer body….” She trailed off as she started to see her brother’s point and he smiled triumphantly as he realized this. “Ok. I can see how that could make you worry that I might fall for Captain –I never realized how similar those two are in looks-but I’m not seventeen anymore. I’m not so naive that I’m going to lose it over every smoking hot guy who crosses my path.”

                “Even if he has super powers?” Tony challenged.

                “I am not a super hero groupie!” She resolved. “And, I promise, there is nothing but technology lessons going on between Cap and me.”

                “Why do you like hanging out with him then?” he asked out of genuine curiosity this time.

                “I don’t know. I just….like his story, I guess.” She shrugged. “I mean, don’t you think it’s fascinating that he was around 70 years ago, but was basically the same age he is now?  And he knew our dad back then, which is even weirder.”

                “Oh, yes, he and Dad were besties.” Tony huffed irritably. “I heard all about it the _Wonderful_ Steve Rogers on numerous occasions!”

                “So that’s why you have an issue with him.” Hunter smirked with amusement. “You’re jealous because Dad liked him.”

                “Don’t you have guests to get back to?” he reminded her, changing the subject.

                “I do.” She sighed disappointedly. “But this conversation is just getting interesting. We’ll have to continue it at later time.”

                “Or not. I’m feeling like we’ve discussed everything we need to.” Tony stated, his good-humored tone returning.

                “Well, just so you know I’m not hiding anything from you, I do intend to sleep with one of my guy friends tonight. Is that enough information or do you want me to list all the positions I’m anticipating?” she teased.

                “Get out of here!” he chuckled, allowing her to kiss him on the cheek before striding away.

****

                After his conversation with Hunter, Tony was satisfied that there was nothing going on between her and Steve and said nothing more to either one of them about it. She, therefore, continued to work with Steve on getting him acquainted with the modern world by spending a few days showing him the basics of how to use some of the appliances in his apartment. Once she had done that, she decided to back off over the next few weeks, only checking in with him every few days to see how he was adjusting, feeling that she would do him a greater service by giving him the opportunity to learn how to use everything on his own than by always showing him how.

                Thor and Quinn proceeded to grow closer in the weeks that followed, spending as much time together as possible. Quinn could feel that the wounds left by her father’s death, while far from being completely gone, were beginning to heal. She knew that Thor was a big part of that, his presence in her life filling some of the void that the loss of her father had created inside her.  Hunter could sense the slight lightening in her friend’s disposition as Quinn and Thor joined her for a relaxing swim in the extravagant pool at the top of Stark tower on a hot June morning.

                “So you two really haven’t done the nasty yet?” Hunter asked, her big brown eyes studying in disbelief as Quinn stared across the lagoon-style sectioned pool to where Thor was swimming laps in the large open pool area several yards across the wading area which had the appearance of a beautiful winding pond framed by a flower garden, the outer edge of which opened into an expansive oval relaxing tub surrounded by fountain statues where the girls were sitting together. 

                “You just have to cheapen everything, don’t you?” Quinn shook her head with a titter, her eyes still glued to Thor. She could not help thinking how this clear water, white stone, and beautiful flower decorated space was one of the few locations she’d observed where he didn’t look out-of-place as she admired the supernatural perfection of his enormous muscles as he emerged from the pool with water dripping down his body.

                “I’m just saying…how can you not?” Hunter sighed, she too finding it difficult not to stare at Thor with her best friend as he dived back into the water from the side of the pool with perfect grace and form. “Although, I could see how it might be overwhelming and intimidating.”

                “You have no idea.” Quinn whispered, looking down shyly at the blue glittery bikini top her full breasts were peeking out of.

               

“So is that why you haven’t?” Hunter questioned curiously. “I mean, I get that you needed time after …your dad… But I can tell you’re starting to recover and get back to normal so what’s the hold up now?”

                “I don’t really know.” Quinn admitted. “It’s not really about me grieving now. I think I’m just more…waiting for the right moment.”

                “I think it’s now. Go jump on him! I can leave.” Hunter grinned.

                “You are so crazy.” Quinn cracked up.

                “How does that make me crazy? That boy is GORGEOUS! He needs done and YOU need to tell me details!” she insisted, turning to grab her cell phone off the faux stone floor behind her as it started playing “Yankee Doodle”. Quinn looked between Hunter and her phone questioningly. “It seemed like the most appropriate ring tone for Cap.” Hunter explained with amusement as she lifted her phone to her ear and said hello.

                “Hello, Dr.Stark.” came Steve’s gruff, masculine voice, “Sorry to bother you if you’re busy, but I think I need your help.”

                “It’s no problem. What do you need, Cap?” she replied eagerly.

                “I accidently hit the remote control with the edge of my shield and it made a weird list come on the television set and I don’t know how to get rid of it.” He tried to explain.

                “Like a menu screen?” she attempted to clarify and Quinn giggled, making an assumption about what Steve may have said to her.

                “I…suppose that’s what it is.”

                “Did you try to find the right button on the remote to fix it? I showed you how to use it before.”

                “You showed me how to turn the television on and off and change the channels, but I haven’t used it much since then.” He confessed.

                “Well, that’s no way to get the hang of it.” She tsked.

                “I didn’t feel the need to watch it.” He explained.

                “Oh, Cap. It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” She sighed, shaking her head in frustration. “Alright. I’ll be down to look at it in a minute.” She hung up and turned to Quinn. “It appears I have to go tend to an electronic emergency for the old man and leave you two alone.” She grinned. “This would be a perfect opportunity for you to jump on him. Just saying.”

                “Go away.” Quinn laughed, waving goodbye to her friend once she climbed out of the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter wrapped the huge beach towel that looked like an ocean scene with dolphins jumping out of the water tightly around her shoulders so that it covered her bikini-clad body down to her knees as the cold air from the elevator vent hit her wet skin, giving her a chill as she pressed the number for Steve’s floor. She rode it down several floors in silence, then stepped out, crossed the hallway and tapped on his door. He cracked the door with his trademark shield in front of him and tossed it aside and opened the door the rest of the way once he had observed it was her on the other side.

                “Who exactly do you think is going to attack you by knocking on your door first?” she teased.

                “You can’t be too---ARE YOU IN A TOWEL?” he demanded in shock, interrupting himself as soon as he had taken in her appearance.

                “Yes. I was up in the pool when you called.” She explained. “So, what’s the problem with your TV?” she questioned casually, walking past him into his living room and tossing her towel onto the recliner and sitting down on the couch in a black strapless bikini that covered very little of the faultlessly sculpted curves of her body as she grabbed the remote off the elegant black oak coffee table in front of her. Steve immediately looked down at the floor bashfully before disappearing into his bedroom and returning a few seconds later holding a black t-shirt in his hand.

                “Here. You can put on this.” He told her, handing it to her as he stared at the wall behind her.

                “Oh. I forgot you don’t like to see girls when they’re indecent.” She rolled her eyes, taking his shirt from him and slipping it over her head. She looked down and sniggered at the way the shirt that would stretch tight against his huge chest and shoulders hung on her like a dress down to her mid-thighs.

                “I never said I didn’t like to see them.” He corrected her defensively.

                “Oh. So you like looking at half-naked girls?” she teased with a smirk.

                “No! I didn’t….I don’t….it’s…” he stammered, obviously flustered.

                “It was a joke, Cap.” she chuckled. “You’re the last guy in the world I would mistake for a pervert.”

                “Well…that’s…uh.” he struggled to come up with a response. “So how do I fix my television?”

                “All you did was pull up the settings menu.” She assured him, holding the remote out to him and pointing a button on it. “See this little button that says ‘exit’? Push it and it will make it go away.”

He took it from her and pushed the button she had told him to push and the menu on the TV screen disappeared as she had predicted. “Oh.” He said sheepishly.

                “Why haven’t you been using your TV? You probably could have figured that out on your own if you had played with this thing and seen the different things it does.” She asked him.

                “I tried turning it on after you showed me how, but…I didn’t see anything that interested me. And there were way too many channels for me to go through all of them and decide if I wanted to watch it so I gave up and read the newspaper instead and I haven’t tried it again since then.” He explained.

                “There are an overwhelming amount of channels, I’ll give you that.” She agreed. “And the truth is there really is usually nothing worth watching on any of them.”

                “See? So why should I even bother having my television on?” he questioned.

                “Because it’s a source of entertainment. And it can be educational. You just have to figure out how to weed through all the stupid shit that’s on it. Like, if you come across something called Jersey Shore, move along! Don’t even waste your time!”

                “It still seems easier to just not watch it at all.” He shrugged.

                “You’ll miss out on way too much of life if you do that.” She told him, pulling up the channel guide on his TV screen. “We just need to find something you can relate to so you’ll have an interest in it….oooh! The military channel! There we go!” she smiled, putting on that channel.

                “There’s a military channel?” he asked with intrigue, leaning forward on the couch to absorb what he was watching.

                “That’s the most passion I’ve seen you show about anything since I met you.” She commented happily.

                “That’s not true.” He shook his head, ignoring what she had said as he stared at the TV. “The Japanese did declare war with us before they bombed Pearl Harbor. We just didn’t get the message before the attack.”

                “That’s what this show is about.” Hunter explained, pulling up the information about the show. “It’s clarifying common myths about World War II.”

                “I bet I could give them more accurate information.” He smiled proudly, his handsome features softening, causing his whole face to brighten.

                “Probably.” Hunter agreed. “So have we found a channel worthy of watching?”

                “Is it really all military programs?”

                “That is why they call it the military channel.” She nodded.

                “Then, yes. I think it’s something I could enjoy watching.” He admitted.

                “Look at you watching TV and using a cell phone just like a real person. I’m so proud.” She joked, hopping up from the couch. “I’ll leave you to your WWII show if you don’t need anything else from me.”

                “I think that’s all for now. But thank-you, Dr. Stark.” He told her, staying fixated on the show he was watching.

                “I still want to get you hooked up with a computer too, but I’m in the process of designing you your own that’s extra easy to use. I’ll start teaching you how to use it once I’m done with it.” She informed him.

                “Take your time. I’m afraid of computers.”

                “Ok.” She chuckled. “Oh. Do you want your shirt back?”

                “No! Keep it!” he asserted, holding a hand up in an attempt to stop her from taking it off.

                “Well, ok. You really know how to flatter a girl. It’s a good thing I know I’m hot.” She smirked in amusement as she grabbed her towel and headed to the door. “I’ll see you later.”

**

                “I brought this back.” Hunter announced when she showed up at Steve’s door the next evening and handed him his black t-shirt.

                “You should have kept it. You obviously don’t own a full shirt.” He replied as she glided past him in a low cut pink tube top cut just above her naval and silver-gray mini-skirt that clung to her hips.

                “You need it more than I do. You’re the one who moved in with nothing but a duffle bag.” She reminded him, stepping in front of his TV. “Are you _still_ watching the military channel?”

                “Yes. It’s fascinating. I’m so glad you showed it to me.” He replied gratefully.

                “Well, as happy as I am that you’re watching TV like a normal person, I think you need to pry yourself away from it for the night.” She told him, picking up the remote and turning it off. “I’m going clubbing with some friends and I think it would be good for you to join us.”

                “Clubbing?” he asked, the look on his face clearly stating that he had no idea what that meant.

                “Going to a dance club.” She elaborated, taking a seat on the couch. “It would be a good experience to get you acquainted with the outside world. I don’t want to turn you into a recluse now that you’ve discovered the joy of TV.”

                “I don’t think so. I don’t know how to dance.” He shook his head, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from her.

                “You don’t have to dance.” She chuckled in amusement. “It’s a place to go and drink and socialize, meet new people.”

                “Miss…Dr. Stark, I really don’t think that’s a place I would fit in.” he declined.

                “You’re never going to fit in anywhere if you don’t try though. Come on, Cap. It will be fun. You might meet some cute girls. They don’t _all_ dress like me, you know?” she appealed, giving him her most persuasive smile.

                “Then I definitely don’t want to go.” He declared.

                “What? You really don’t like girls? Because I was so not getting the gay vibe from you.” She stared at him, perplexed.

                “I like girls just fine.” He clarified. “I just have no interest in meeting them. It’s never been something I’m good at anyway.”

                “Why? I mean, you have to get lonely.” She questioned. “And, HELLO, have you looked in a mirror lately? You could pretty much have your pick.”

                “It’s not that simple for me.” He turned his head to stare out the large wall of windows at the edge of the room thoughtfully.

                “What do you mean? Were there…um…negative side effects…to the super serum?” she pried inquisitively.

                “I suppose you could say that.” He nodded, not understanding her implication.

                “So you can’t….be with a woman at all?” she questioned, appalled.

                “No. It’s not that I can’t…physically.” He explained. “If most men had been chosen by Dr. Erskine for this transformation, they probably would have had their share of hundreds of women afterwards just because they could. That may have been one of the reasons he chose me. I don’t know.”

                “You think he chose you because you were such a prude?” Hunter replied. “No. My dad kept very detailed notes on every experiment he was ever a part of and I’ve read all about you. You were chosen because you were noble and brave and Dr. Erskine knew you could do the job.”

                “That’s not what I meant. See? The way Dr. Erskine explained to me how the serum worked is that it took every part of what I was and made it stronger, physically and otherwise. That’s why I say that a lot of other men in my position would have as many girls as they could get because that’s what a lot of men want so they would want it even more if they had been transformed like me. But I, before the serum, had only ever wanted to meet one girl, the right girl, who would see more in me than a weak, skinny kid with Asthma. So, after the serum, when I found that girl, the feelings I had for her were so intense that I wouldn’t have been capable of falling in love with another woman even if I’d wanted to.  And then,” he sighed sadly, “I lost her while I was frozen. But all those intense feelings are still there. There will never be another her.”

                “That’s so sad.” Hunter frowned. “You really won’t be able to ever have feelings for another woman? So you just have to be on your own forever?”

                “I probably could find another woman if I wanted to try, but I don’t. She was it. And, even if, by some chance, I could love another woman that much, I wouldn’t want to go through what I went through again. I didn’t get enough time with her. We had barely fallen in love and then I woke up 70 years later and she was gone.”

                “That’s horrible!” Hunter cried. “Did you at least find out what happened to her?”

                “I know that she died about twenty years ago, but that’s all. I’m sure SHIELD has more information on her, but you know how they are about sharing information. I asked Fury about it after I woke up and he just told me those were confidential records.”

                “SHIELD” Hunter muttered bitterly. “I understand why you isolate yourself so much now. You’ve been through a lot.” She nodded, her mood unusually solemn after everything he had just revealed to her.

                “You probably need to go, don’t you?” he asked sweetly. “I didn’t mean to talk so much and make you late to meet your friends.”

                “Oh, yes. I’m in such a partying mood after you told me that depressing story!” she retorted sarcastically, standing up from the couch.

                “I thought you were always in the mood to party. Isn’t that the Stark motto?” he joked, lightening the mood as he walked her to the door.

                “I feel like I need to hug you before I go. Is that ok?” she asked, her eyes full of compassion, a rare occurrence for her, breaking away from her typical, Stark, “it’s-all-about-me” attitude.

                “Um…I suppose.” He breathed uncomfortably, his eyes involuntarily glancing at her exposed stomach.  She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and he awkwardly searched for a place to rest his hands where her bare skin was not exposed in her skimpy outfit and ended up basically letting her hug him while he kept his arms straight out.

                “Have fun tonight, Ma’am.” He told her once she’d pulled away.

                “I will. Enjoy your military channel marathon, Sir.” She teased.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tonight was fun.”  Quinn smiled as she brought the last of the dishes in from the terrace. 

                “It was.” Thor agreed, smiling back, taking them from her and putting them in the dishwasher like she’d shown him before.

                “I can get those.”

 

                “I don’t mind,” he smiled again and bent over to kiss the top of her head.  Quinn had invited Hunter and Captain Rogers over to join her and Thor at his apartment for burgers on the grill.  Cap had offered to man the grill, after Thor-in his impatience to start the fire had almost burned the place down-and was not surprisingly quite good at it.  He seemed to genuinely enjoy the task as well so after they had eaten, Hunter insisted on taking him to Mr. Jay’s Appliances to buy him his own grill but Quinn suspected Hunter had ulterior motives and left early to give her and Thor some alone time.  Not that she and Thor didn’t get plenty of alone time anyway but Quinn really couldn’t be anything but mildly annoyed with her pushy best friend.  She knew that Hunter couldn’t help herself. Quinn was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice right away that Thor had been staring at her.  “You are doing it again,” he chuckled, “staring off into space.  What is it you think about when you do that?”

Quinn felt her cheeks flush when she noticed the way he’d been looking at her, “Lots of things.” She admitted. “You mainly.”

                “Me?” he questioned and she nodded, taking a step closer to him.  Thor rested his hands on her hips and looked down at her with such intensity that it made her heart pound against her chest and she wanted to look away but at the same time, couldn’t.  “I spend much of my time thinking about you as well.”  Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, he pulled her closer to him and bent down, gently brushing his lips against hers.  She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips.  He straightened up, lifting her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself tightly against him while he kept his hands on her hips.  He carried her down the hallway to his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Quinn buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth assaulted her throat and she felt his fingers against her stomach where he’d slid his hand under her shirt.  Her heart was still pounding against her chest when he momentarily stopped kissing her and quickly pulled her shirt over her head.  He smiled as his eyes roved over her body, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach, making her shudder.  He looked up at her again and Quinn cupped the sides of his bristly face in her hands and smiled at him.  “Never have I ever seen anything more beautiful in my life-you have completely enraptured me, Quinn.  I am in love with you.”

Quinn had to take a deep breath before speaking and she licked her dry lips. “I love you too, Thor,” she smiled.  Thor then lowered his mouth to her bare skin again, kissing his way up to her mouth where he lingered and she grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head then ran her hands across his rock hard abs.  She squirmed restlessly underneath him when he gently nibbled on her neck before he abruptly sat up and angrily slammed his fist into the nightstand by the bed, turning it to dust.

                “What’s wrong?” Quinn asked, looking at him worriedly and scrambling to sit up.  His features softened and he leaned in to kiss her mouth.

                “I am sorry, Quinn. I am needed in Asgard.”

                “Is everything ok?”

                Thor stood up, not making eye contact with her.  He walked to the far end of the room to grab Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer, off the reinforced stand that Tony had specially made for the imposing tool.  He turned back around, his face more composed than before and then he smiled sweetly at her but Quinn could still see the concern that clouded his pretty blue eyes. “Thor.” She began.

                “I must go.”

                “When will you be back?”

                “As soon as I can.”  He marched out of the room and Quinn followed after.  She paused when she reached the living room and watched him as he stepped out onto his newly expanded and indestructible terrace; affectionately now known as the “landing strip.”  After he blew a hole through his wall, Tony thought that it would be a good idea to design an area outside Thor’s apartment where he could summon lightning, when needed or in this case, Heimdall, Asgard’s gatekeeper to open the bi-frost-the bridge that led back to Asgard.  Quinn watched, fascinated, as he held Mjolnir high over his head; blinding lightning flashed and Thor’s battle armor covered his commandingly muscular frame, the thick red cape she loved so much flowing behind him.  Thor stepped back inside as the sky opened up and a brilliant multi colored lighted path illuminated the landing strip.  He hurried over to her a pulled her against him with his free arm, crushing her against him and bent down to kiss her vehemently and with a desperation that alarmed her.  He pulled away and then pressed his lips to her forehead.

                “Um…be safe.” She said, unable to think of anything else to say to him. “I love you.”

                “You fill my heart.” He replied simply, before striding away. In another flash of blinding light, he was gone.

                Quinn went back to retrieve her shirt from his bedroom and decided to go back to her apartment.  When she stepped out into the hallway, Tony, Cap and Hunter immediately descended upon her and her hands immediately flew to her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. “Is everything alright? What the hell is going on?” Tony demanded.

                “Thor had to go back to Asgard.  He didn’t say why only that he will be back as soon as he can.” She watched as Cap and Tony exchanged looks and a shiver went down her spine.  “Is this about Loki?” she demanded. “What do you know?”

                “No more than you at the moment.” Tony huffed, “which pisses me off. He should have said something before he left.”

                “We don’t know that it has anything to do with Loki or anything that would concern us at all for that matter.” Steve pointed out.

                “That’s true.” Hunter agreed, “Maybe his dad just….missed him or something.” She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood when saw that Quinn wasn’t relaxing.  She draped her arm around Quinn’s shoulders. “Why don’t you come hang out at my apartment?” Hunter suggested and Captain Rogers gave her a slight nod of understanding, indicating he knew their evening was finished.  “How does Daddy get in touch with Thor anyway while he’s here?” she continued to ramble.

                “Telepathically.” Quinn explained.

                “That’s got to be irritating and inconvenient.” Hunter replied as they stood in front of the elevator and pulled up the menu.

                “Yes.” Quinn sighed, “Incredibly inconvenient.”

                Hunter paused and looked incredulously at her best friend.  “You two were gonna do it weren’t you?!?!”

                Quinn chewed on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile. “Yeah.” She finally admitted after several seconds of silence.

                “Well I hope he hurries home.” Hunter said as they stepped inside the elevator to go up to the next floor where her apartment was located.

                “Me too. I’m worried.  Something isn’t right. I could tell.”

                “I’m sure he’ll take care of whatever the issue is and be back as soon as he can so you two can pick up where you left off.”  Hunter assured her. 

                “I really hope you’re right.”

                “I am.” Hunter replied confidently, leading her towards the door of her apartment. “Let’s take a personal day tomorrow and do shots until we pass out.”

                “Ok.” Quinn agreed, wanting to do anything to help take her mind off the fear that was slowly gnawing at the pit of her stomach, letting Hunter take her hand and lead her inside her apartment.

                                                 *******************************

                Quinn closed up her laptop and slid it inside her leather laptop case and finished clearing off her desk before slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving her office.  She didn’t get much done today, she was two distracted.  Thor had been gone for two days and it drove her crazy that she had no way of getting in contact with him and she was seriously contemplating talking to Tony or Hunter about developing some kind of cell phone that could hold a signal between realms.  But as soon as she stepped off the elevator on the floor to her apartment, she spotted him at the end of the hall, having what looked to her like an intense conversation with Steve just outside Steve’s apartment door. Quinn assumed Thor must have just gotten back as he was still in his cape and holding Mjolnir and Captain Rogers looked like he’d just gotten done at the gym by the looks of his sweat soaked shirt and the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  They noticed her at the end of the hallway and both forced smiles then quickly finished their conversation and Captain Rogers went inside his apartment while Thor started walking towards her.        

“You’re back.” She smiled.

“I am.” He returned her smile then bent down to kiss her softly.  “I am sorry that our evening had to be interrupted.”

“I understand. Is everything ok? What happened?” her questions tumbled out; revealing the alarm that she had wanted to hide from him and realized in one breath had done just the opposite.

Thor smiled sweetly at her and brushed his thumb along her jaw line, “It’s nothing you need concern yourself with, Quinn.”  She closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around his wrist and kissed the side of his hand.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” He smiled.  “Come back to my chamber with me so I can-what?” he chuckled when he noticed her face curling up into a smile.

“Chamber?” she giggled.

“You think I’m strange don’t you?” he questioned.

“I like it though.” She assured him. 

Thor bent down and kissed her again. “Would you like to go for a swim?”

“I would like that very much.” Quinn grinned. 

After their swim, Quinn and Thor went back to his apartment where they ordered dinner in and while Quinn ended up spending the night and even with a little attempt on her part, it was obvious they were not going to pick up where they left off a few nights ago; and as the days passed it was also clear that Thor was very distracted by whatever had taken him back to Asgard to begin with and seemed to always be on alert as if he was waiting for more communication from his father at any moment even though he tried not to make it obvious.  Quinn tried very hard not to feel unsettled, and even when safely nestled in Thor’s enormous arms as she often was at bedtime, she couldn’t help but worry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter set a small shopping bag on her black marble counter as she entered her apartment and immediately pulled her cell phone out of her elegant leather designer purse to dial Steve’s number.

“Hey, you need to come over here. I have something for you.” She told him straightforwardly as soon as he had answered.

“Right now?” he asked with slight surprise.

“Well, yeah. I know you’re not busy. The world is not in peril at the moment so what could you possibly be doing besides watching the military channel on your couch?” she retorted superiorly.

“I’m in the chair, not on the couch.” was his weak argument.

“Ooh. You’re a wild man.” Hunter smirked dryly. “Now get over here. It’s an order, Soldier.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He relented in reflex to being given an order before hanging up and showing up at her door.

“Allow entrance.” he heard her command after he had knocked just before he heard the click of the door unlocking and it opened by itself. He looked around as he walked in, taking in the contents of her apartment with awe. He noted that the basic floor plan was the same as his and Quinn’s, but the décor was much richer in true Stark style.  Everything from the furniture to the flooring to the wall decorations were obviously the newest, best quality and most rare artistic model of their kind.  Adding to the uniqueness of all this was a futuristic quality brought on by all the strange, nearly translucent technological equipment scattered in different spots throughout the room, one of which was a thin rectangular screen about a foot in perimeter which Hunter was sitting on a stool in front of a few feet away from him.  She was pressing her finger tip to different images on the screen to move them around.

“This is….nice.” he commented, unsure of a word to describe these unusual surroundings.

“It’s home.” she shrugged.

“Home.” He chuckled. “You can relax in here?”

“I’m relaxed everywhere.” She reminded him, standing up and crossing the room and going to the black marble counter where she’d left her bag. “You want a drink or anything?” she offered, reaching for the bag she’d left there.

“No, thanks.”

“You sure? I’m going to fix myself one. It’s been a long day.” she replied, starting to open the bag, then setting it back on the counter.

“No, thank-you, Dr. Stark.” He declined again.

“Are you ever going start calling me by my first name?” she teased, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Would you rather I called you Hunter, ma’am?” he called after her.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if you’re going to keep calling me ma’am too.” She laughed as she came back to the counter, drink in hand, and took something from the bag sitting there and handed it to him.

                “I got you an IPOD.” She told him.

                “A what?” he questioned, staring at the new device with uncertainty.

                “It’s how people listen to music now.” She elaborated. “I was just going to get it all set up for you so it would be easy for you to use, but then I didn’t know what to put on it since I’m sure you don’t know much of the music of today. I’m assuming Big Band and Jazz, but I didn’t know what you were into.”

                “So this tiny little thing plays music?” he continued to stare at it in intrigued concentration.

                “Yes. But there is no music on it yet so let’s focus.” She sighed with minor annoyance, taking it away from him. “I need a list of songs or musicians you liked back in the day so I know what to put on it.”

                “You can really just record music from back then onto it?” he questioned, still fascinated.

                “Well, I will download it, not record it, but yes. That’s why I need to know what you want.” she repeated impatiently. “Can you make me a list?”

                “Yeah. How many songs can you put on it?” he asked as she set a rectangular section of glass in front of him as a piece of notebook paper appeared on it. “You can write it on here.” She informed him, handing him a small silver stick that looked nothing like any pen he had ever seen, but he pressed it to the screen and was surprised to see that it made a mark.

                “It’s so nice of you to do this for me.” He commented as he started writing down songs.  “Was this …I-PON?”

                “IPOD.”

                “IPOD. Was it expensive? I could pay you for it.” He offered.

                “Does it look like I can’t afford it?” she giggled, gesturing to her surroundings.

                “I know you can afford it. But you’re a lady. You shouldn’t have to pay for things.” He insisted.

                “Cap.” She shook her head hopelessly. “How about we consider it a gift?” she suggested. “You just had a birthday, right?”

                “How did you know when my birthday was?” he asked as he stopped to think for a moment, then added another song to the list. 

                “It was in my dad’s notes about you.  And, you know, Super Soldier. When would you have been born besides on the Fourth of July?”

                “So you’ve read everything about my transformation?” he asked quizzically as he continued to add to his song list.

                “I’ve read through the notes on every experiment my dad was ever a part of, many of them several times over.”

                “So you could continue his work?” he guessed.

                “That’s part of it.” She shrugged. “But I also used to just read through his stuff at night before I’d fall asleep when I was a little girl. It’s what happens when you’re a genius who never knew her father. I outgrew Cinderella as a bedtime story when I was four.”

                “I’m sorry you never got to know him.” Steve told her sympathetically.  “He was a good man.”

                “What was he like? Did you know him well?” she asked eagerly.

                “He was a lot like you actually.” He told her. “He was really smart. Easy to get along with. Very kind.”

                “You think I’m kind?” she chuckled in disbelief.

                “Well, yeah. I mean you’ve done all these things to help make it easier for me to get used to this world and you didn’t have to. You could have just let me fend for myself. I would say that’s kind.” He explained.

                “I suppose. It’s just not how I would have ever described myself. I feel like a selfish, spoiled rich girl most of the time because that’s what I am.”

                “That’s not how I see you.” He assured her, looking up from his list, then immediately going back to it when he felt awkward as they made eye contact.

                “So what else do you remember about my dad?” she queried, changing the subject, then paused. “I’m not bugging you with the questions about him, am I?  It’s just that all I know about him is what the people who knew him tell me. Tony has a different perspective because, you know, he only knew him as our dad and kind of resented him because they weren’t as close as he wanted them to be. But you knew my dad as a real person, back when he was young so you can tell me more.”

                “You have his smile.” he told her after considering the subject for a moment. “I think that’s why I’m more comfortable with you than I have been with most people since I…woke up. I’ve noticed that there’s something familiar about you so it must be because I can see some of your father in you.”

                “You’re comfortable with me?” she teased. “So how do you act with people you’re _not_ comfortable with? Do you hide under the bed?”

                “You think I act uncomfortable around you?” he asked with slight disappointment.

                “Oh, don’t worry. I know what you’re saying. You do talk to me more than you do most people. But, in case you weren’t aware, it’s pretty obvious you’re not used to women of today.” She informed him.

                “I’m not used to women of any day.” He confessed with a small laugh.

                “Well, maybe that would change if you got out and mingled more.”

                “I told you. I’m not interested in…mingling.” He reminded her.

                “I’m not saying you have to date. I just meant getting out once in a while and being social. You can’t hide away in your apartment forever.”

                “I like it in my apartment. It’s a lot slower paced than the outside world.” He insisted, bringing an amused chuckle out of Hunter.

                “Let’s take baby steps then. I’m going to a movie with some friends this weekend. Come with us. It’s just a movie so you don’t have to be scared. You’ve been to movies before, right?”

                “Yes. I used to _be_ a pre-movie advertisement.” He recalled.

                “See? This is something you can handle then. And I’ll talk Quinn and Thor into coming so there will be people you know.” She pressed.

                “What movie?” he asked uncertainly. “How do I know if I’ll even understand it?”

                “We’ll let you pick. Hopefully there’s something about wars and soldiers or something that took place in the forties playing.” she said happily, excited at the potential of him agreeing to get out of the house.

                “I don’t know….” He sighed anxiously.

                “Come on, Cap! If you don’t say yes, I’m going to have to bug you about it until you change your mind and I have more important things to do.” She continued to push.

                “….I’ll think about it.” He replied with a nervous gulp. Hunter crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly for several seconds, her dark eyes smoldering as she willed him to agree.

                “Ok. Fine. I’ll go.” He finally conceded.

                “Yes!” she whispered ecstatically. “I’m gonna go call Quinn while you work on that list.” She grabbed her cell phone off the counter and stepped out onto the terrace for privacy while she made the call.

                When the following weekend arrived, everyone with the possible exception of Steve, who was horribly apprehensive about exploring this strange place and time that so intimidated him, was eager for their night out together.  It was a welcome distraction for Quinn and Thor, who had been in a mildly awkward place since his return from Asgard, despite the fact that they enjoyed spending as much time together as they could, because she was still bothered by her lack of knowledge about why he left in the first place and unsure if it was ok for her to ask for more information or not. Hunter was simply ready for a night on the town, which was typical for her outgoing nature. It also gave her an odd sense of pride that she had managed to talk Captain Rogers into getting out into the world because it was such a progressive step in his adjustment. That combined with her zeal for getting to spend time with her three college comrades; Josh, Kayla, and Ricky, had her so revved up about the outing that she’d not only gone on her typical pre-weekend shopping spree with Quinn and bought the two of them outfits, but had insisted that they pick out new clothes for Steve and Thor to wear for the occasion to help them blend in a little more. They’d ended up having to go to a specialty big and tall men’s store to find clothing that would fit their excessively muscular companions, but the four of them were looking sharp for their outing. Thor was in a polo-style shirt with large blue and white horizontal stripes and dark blue jeans. The outfit didn’t mask the conspicuousness of his otherworldly muscle girth and height, but toned it down some by giving him the illusion of a regular man in regular clothing.  Steve wore a blue and tan plaid button down with khaki’s that helped him pass, to the unknowing observer, as a man of the modern world in stylish clothes. Quinn and Hunter each wore a new dress; Quinn’s a flowing white sundress with blue flowers that hung flatteringly on her ample curves and Hunter’s a high fashion red slinky mini-dress that clung to her like a second skin. They all met at Hunter’s apartment early in the evening when she made introductions as they enjoyed appetizers and drinks before heading to the movie. Hunter had managed to find a theater that reran a different old movie every week. This week’s movie happened to be The Wizard of Oz, which worked out perfectly because it was a movie that all of them, including Steve and Thor, had enough prior knowledge to understand.

                “I think we should all go dancing now. It’s still early.” Hunter suggested as they left the theater, seeing that everyone still appeared to be having a good time.

                “You know, we’re always down for that.” Her friend Kayla answered, taking the hand of her boyfriend, Ricky.

                “And I’ll go wherever you take me.” Her other friend Josh agreed, standing behind her and resting his hands on her hips, something he had been doing a lot of that evening.

                “I wouldn’t mind going dancing…if it’s ok with you.” Quinn said to Thor, who nodded his assent to her request.

                “Six against one, Cap. I guess you don’t have a choice.” Hunter grinned at Steve, who was looking less than enthusiastic.

                “I guess not.” He breathed shakily, feeling apprehensive at the thought of going dancing, but not wanting to ruin everyone’s good time by suggesting they not go. Hunter recognized this look and stepped closer to him so only he could hear.

                “All you have to do is make an appearance. If we get there and you don’t like it, I’ll have the driver take you home.” She promised.

                Things changed however, once they were at the night club _Touch_ , which Steve and Thor agreed was a peculiar name for a public place. Hunter, Quinn, and Hunter’s three friends all downed several drinks within minutes of arriving and were all almost instantly inebriated. Steve and Thor, due to their impressive size and strength, were the only ones who were sober. For Thor, it was still a pleasant experience because he was so amused by the state Quinn was in. She pulled him onto the dance floor with her and alternated between dancing around him and just standing in the middle of the dance floor kissing him. Steve, on the other hand, was horribly uncomfortable in this dark, noisy unfamiliar environment. And, despite her earlier promise that he was only required to stay long enough to make an appearance, Hunter kept throwing her arms around him and begging him not to leave because _she loved him so much_ every time he told her he wanted to go. Then she would forget about Steve, mingle with her school friends, and make out with her friend Josh until Steve talked about wanting to leave and she would throw her arms around him and start this cycle all over again.

                “You can’t go. I would miss you. Just come dance with me.” she slurred after the third time Steve had told her he wanted to go home. He could barely hear her over the loud music.

                “I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate that.” Steve told her, gently removing her arms from around his waist.

                “My who?!” she squinted in confusion.

                “Josh?” he reminded her.

                “Josh isn’t my boyfriend!” she snorted with laughter, waving the thought away.

                “Then what is he to you?” he questioned in bewilderment.

                “He’s just my friend.” She shrugged.

                “But…you’ve been kissing him all night.”  He wrinkled his brow in utter confusion.

                “Friends kiss sometimes.” She slurred.

                “No they don’t. We’re friends and we don’t kiss.” He argued.

                “Well, we could…” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

                “Dr. Stark, I really think we should go home now.” He stated with nobility, placing his hands gently on her upper arms.

                “Noooo.” she whined, resting her head against his chest. “I want you to dance with me.”

                “I don’t know how to dance. I told you that.”

                “I’ll teach you. You could do the soldier boy!” she cheered excitedly, looking up at him. 

                “Even if I knew how to dance, I wouldn’t know where to begin with this kind of music.” He replied.

                “Hmmm…” she said thoughtfully. “I got an idea. Don’t go home. I’ll be right back.” She insisted and he watched as she crossed the dance floor to the DJ booth, said something to the DJ and then handed him a bill. He couldn’t tell from where he was standing how much money it was. The song that had been on ended as she was walking back to him and the DJ announced that they were going to play a special request that wasn’t the club’s typical style. Steve recognized the beginning chords of the old song “I Only Have Eyes for You” playing as Hunter approached him.

                “This you can dance to.” She stated drunkenly, taking his hand.

                “I can’t dance and everyone will be watching!” he retorted in embarrassment, observing the way the huge crowd had cleared off the dance floor now that the upbeat music that had been enjoying had stopped.

                “Then, we’ll dance right here.” She suggested. She took both his hands and placed them on her waist and rested her hands behind his neck as she began swaying to the music with him.

                “Why did you do this?” he smiled, relaxing a little as he got used to the rhythm of their movement.

                “I wanted you to at least have fun since I drug you here.” she replied, too intoxicated not to be completely honest. “And everybody should get to dance. It’s fun.”

                “This is the first time I’ve ever danced.” He told her shyly.

                “I’m glad I got to take your dance virginity then.” She laughed.

                “Me too.” He chuckled.

                “You’re actually not bad at it.” She complimented.

                “It’s easier than I thought it would be.” He nodded.

                “It is if you have the right partner.” She agreed and he immediately let go of her and stepped away, a far off look suddenly crossing his face.

                “What’s wrong?” she asked with concerned confusion.

                “Hunter…Mis-Dr. Stark, I can’t…I have to go.” He stammered, a deep sadness she’d never seen before clouding his soft blue eyes. She stood there perplexed as she watched him walk over to where Thor and Quinn were standing. He said something to Thor and he nodded in response. Then Steve disappeared into the crowd and Thor led Quinn over to Hunter and told her that the three of them were leaving.

                “Is Cap ok? Did I say something wrong?” she asked with worry.

                “I know nothing of his reasoning. I was only informed of his desire to leave.” Thor explained.

                “Ok. I’ll be heading home soon too. I just have to find Ricky and Kayla.” She replied.

                “I love you, Hunter! I’ll miss you!!” Quinn told her in a loud voice as Thor led her toward the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter rubbed her eyes sluggishly against the faint light from the sun that was peeking through her curtains the next morning, her head throbbing and her throat dry and scratchy. She was sprawled out across her bed sideways and facedown, the position she often woke up in after a night of drinking, with the exception of the mornings when she didn’t wake up alone. She pushed her unruly hair out of her face as she gradually lifted her head up while she allowed the cloudy memories of everything that had happened the night before to slowly form in her head and, after several seconds, remembered that she needed to go check on Cap because she hadn’t found out why he had looked so upset right before he’d left so suddenly. She resolved to go over to his place and talk to him once she was out of bed. _Right after coffee and a shower_ she thought to herself after pulling herself into a sitting position with the room spinning and the throbbing pain in her head worsening with movement. Steve answered the door and let her in two hours later after she’d nursed her hangover enough to function for the day. She immediately sensed a certain tension from him as he stepped aside to allow her to enter his apartment and, being incapable of not speaking her mind as she was, demanded “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

                “No. Not at all.” He replied, shaking his head, but not fully making eye contact with her.

                “Then what’s wrong?” she questioned, taking a seat on his couch and gesturing for him to join her. “Did I push you too hard? Was going to the club too much? Because I thought you were enjoying it when we were dancing-“

                “I was! I mean, I did. It was just…it brought back memories. …things I try not to think about.” He tried to explain as he took a seat next to her. 

                “Of her? The girl you were in love with?” she guessed.

                “Yes.” He sighed.

                “But you said you had never been dancing.” She inquired, puzzled.

                “We never made it there. We had made plans to go dancing for the first time right before I…went into the water.” He explained.

                “Oh.” Hunter looked down at her lap sadly in a rare moment of silence for her. “I understand why you didn’t want to go dancing now. Why didn’t you just tell me no when I asked you to dance?”

                “Because it was such a nice thing that you did for me, having them play a song that I would know. That part was nice. And it’s not that I didn’t like dancing with you. It was fun…” he told her sweetly.

                “At what point did it stop being fun then? I just want to know so I won’t cross the line again and make you not want to ever leave the house.”

                “When you said the thing about….” He paused for a moment, trying to stay composed “the right partner.”

                “Because that’s what she was for you?” she assumed. And he nodded.

                “She asked me once why I’d never danced and I told her I was waiting for the right partner. And then she said the same thing back to me when she first invited me to go dancing with her.” He explained, the pain she’d seen in his eyes the night before returning.

                “She must have been some girl.” Hunter commented.

                “She was amazing.” he confirmed.

                “What was she like?”

                “You would have liked her.” He gave a small smile at the memory. “She had a lot of…spirit, kind of like you. She once shot at me because she was mad that another girl had kissed me.”

                “She _shot_ at you?!” Hunter gasped in a mixture of shock and admiration.

                “I was behind my shield at the time so it was ok.” He chuckled before continuing. “And she was beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes, perfect figure. The night she first invited me to go dancing, she was wearing this gorgeous red dress….”

                “Oh.” She whispered as melancholy comprehension crossed her face when she recognized the comparison. “So the thing that really upset you so much last night was….me?”

                “It was like déjà vu.” He admitted with a nod. “Only of something that never got to happen.”

                “I’m so sorry, Cap.” she apologized fervently. “If I had known all of this, I would never have even brought you there last night.”

                “It’s ok.” He gave her a genuine smile. “All in all, it was a fun evening. I’m glad you invited me.”

                “At least it pried you away from the military channel for a night.” She teased.

                “You know,” he said thoughtfully, “You don’t ever call me by first name either.”

                “Do you want me to?” she asked.

                “I don’t mind either way. But you said that I always call you ‘Dr. Stark’. And I just realized that neither of us use each other’s’ first names.”

                “It’s because you’re so conservative and formal. I feel like I’d be disrespecting you if I called you ‘Steve’.” she chuckled.

                “I’m not always formal.” He disagreed.

                “If you say so.” She shook her head, hopping up off the couch. “I’m gonna go home and take a nap if we’re cool now. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t piss you off last night.”

                “No, ma’am. We’re…cool.” He attempted to mimic her casual slang and ended up making the word sound senseless and awkward.

                “Nice try, Cap.” she laughed as he walked her to the door. “Stick to what you know.”

                “Enjoy the rest of your day, Dr. Stark.” he smiled amicably as she left.   

****

                Things remained calm for everyone over the next several weeks. Thor had heard nothing more from Asgard and Quinn had reached a point where she finally stopped worrying and had almost forgotten about the Asgardian business from weeks earlier about which she still knew no details. Hunter had managed to continue to bring Steve out of his shell and into the outside world. He seemed less intimidated about going out and exploring the city since his night out with her and their friends and was finally making a regular habit of leaving the building for various reasons with her and, often times, even on his own. Hunter was pleased to see the change in his disposition as he seemed much happier and more relaxed now that he was becoming less isolated. The four of them decided to enjoy a light-hearted engagement at the pool together on an August morning. Steve and Thor repeatedly had swimming races across the vast pool, Steve getting aggravated because Thor kept beating him by a tinier margin every time. The girls giggled as they watched, sitting on the side of the pool dangling their feet in the water, discussing how amusing it was to see these two giant, brawny men competing like little boys. They both cackled with laughter as Steve, pretending to be furious, gave Thor a violent shove back into the pool as he climbed out before he could get his footing, creating an enormous splash. Then Thor grabbed Steve’s leg, pulling him back into the water as well, both of them oblivious to the girls watching them in hysterics the entire time.

                “You’d think people who had saved the world from an army from outer space would be more mature than this.” Quinn laughed.

                “I guess boys are always just boys, super powers or not.” Hunter shook her head. “I do have to say I’m very proud of how well Cap has adjusted. He’s almost starting to act like a real person.”

                “He has.” Quinn agreed, studying her best friend with an intrigued smile as she watched her eyes travel intently over the perfectly molded muscles of Steve’s chest and arms as he emerged again from the water.

                “What?” she demanded, when she noticed Quinn watching her.

                “…nothing.” Quinn chuckled, deciding not to voice what she was thinking. She had observed that Steve was not the only one who had started to change over the past weeks since the Avengers had inhabited Stark tower. This was the first time, in all the years that she had known her best friend, that she had seen Hunter so concerned with the well-being of another person besides possibly Quinn. Yet she knew that one thing Hunter was not was shy and, therefore, when and if there were something significant about her relationship with Steve to tell, she would confide.

                “Speaking of, I should probably get going. I only have a few final touches to finish on the computer I built him. I need to try and get them done today so I can start showing him how to use it.” Hunter stated, getting up and walking to the bench where she’d left her towel.

                “I’ll bet you do.” Quinn muttered with a grin as she observed the subtle way Steve gave Hunter a sideways once over as she walked passed in her skimpy emerald green bikini, then quickly looked away as if he were ashamed of himself.

                “What was that?” Hunter asked, turning back to her as she secured the large towel across her chest.

                “Oh, nothing.” Quinn shrugged, forcing herself not to smile.

                “Alright. I’ll see you later.” Hunter told her.  “Bye, boys.” She called to Steve and Thor as she left. Quinn looked down at the water, trying to hide another amused smile as she realized she was probably the only who picked up on the tiny hint of disappointment on Steve’s face as he watched Hunter leave.

                “What has you so pleased?” Thor asked her, seeing the way she was trying to hide her smile.

                “I’ll um….talk to you about it later.” She grinned secretively, sliding into the water and splashing him playfully, joining in on their games, the three of them continuing to play in the water for the remainder of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunter was perplexed as she left Barney’s with 3 bags full of new designer clothes after 2 hours of shopping. Normally, spending money was always her sure fire cure for any upset or conflict she faced. Upsets and conflicts, in themselves, however, were rare occurrences as her high intelligence and low emotional attachment levels had always enabled her to logically problem-solve her way out of most potential problematic scenarios. Why then, she wondered, was her mind still fixated on the argument she’d had with Cap earlier that morning?

                Their interaction had started out calmly enough. She’d brought over to his apartment the computer she’d designed for him, a sort of mixture between an iPad and a laptop with a small foldable keyboard attached to a touch screen. She’d cleverly named it the I-top. She’d begun trying to show him how to use it, which was understandably confusing for him having had no prior exposure to modern computers. Somehow the environment had gotten tense after she’d begun instructing him on the different things he could do with a computer and he’d had difficulty following some of the technological jargon she was using and he’d stated, in a more aggravated tone than she’d ever heard from him that this was too complicated and it wasn’t worth this much effort. He’d just survive without a computer. Then she’d said something about it being necessary in order for him to be a part of the world today, some more things were said that she couldn’t quite remember and he’d confessed that he resented the fact that she was trying to change him so much to fit into a cruel and corrupt world where people had lost their sense of morality. Those weren’t his exact words, but the meaning was clear enough that he was criticizing the world that she had grown up in and rather enjoyed the way it was. It had struck a nerve for her and she’d snapped at him that he might not feel so intimidated by this world if he’d stop being too busy judging it to get to know it and enjoy it. Then she’d told him she’d leave him alone and stop trying to help him adjust since it offended him so much and she’d stormed out. It had been on her mind all day as she shopped, which was unusual for her as she wasn’t typically one to dwell, but it unexpectedly troubled her that she and Cap were angry with each other.

Besides Quinn, no one else had ever had enough influence on her that she would burden herself with whether she had angered them or not. When you’re heiress to a multi-billion dollar fortune, you tend to have friends who are as shallow as you. You don’t fight with them because you never talk about anything serious enough to cause a disagreement. It occurred to her that that was why this whole argument with Cap was weighing on her so much as she continued to wander down the streets of downtown New York contemplating it. He was one of the few people in her life that was real and genuine. She could have conversations with him, like when she would ask him about her dad and confess how she had always wondered about him, that she’d never been able to have with her other friends who had all been raised by nannies and didn’t care that they barely knew their parents because that was the norm in their world. Steve was different and that was why she liked spending time with him despite the fact that they had very little in common. That was also why she was so disconcerted by the fact that there was now tension between them.

                She was so preoccupied in her own thoughts that she didn’t even realize how far she’d strayed from Madison Avenue until she took notice of the sound of footsteps moving in closer behind her and her pulse innately quickened as she realized she’d wondered onto an almost isolated street. Instinct and the knowledge from the countless self-defense classes Tony had insisted she begin taking from a young age took over as she felt a hand roughly encircle her upper arm from behind and she naturally dropped her shopping bags and took a violent step backward onto her assailant’s toes while simultaneously jabbing an elbow into their abdomen then bending over and flipping the attacker over her onto his back on the ground beneath her in one quick motion. She had barely had time to process the sight of the man dressed in all black from boots to low-brimmed hat sprawled on the ground at her feet when a second assault from behind came before she could respond and an arm around her waist was immediately pinning her arms down and her body against the aggressor behind her. A cloth was forced to her mouth despite her struggles to free herself and a strong chemical scent invaded her nostrils a few seconds before she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the fact that she’d been in confinement for three days, Hunter was quite pleased with her own resourcefulness. She was confident that it kept her captors intimidated by her as well, which was evident by the fact that she was now not only tied to a chair and locked in a room with no windows, but there was also a constant guard right outside the door who came in every ten minutes to make sure she hadn’t found a way to escape. This was a smart move on the part of the captors since she had now nearly escaped twice. When she’d first woken up wherever they were keeping her, she’d been in a room with a man guarding her, not tied or locked up. The guard had been easy enough to take. She’d kneed him in the crotch then knocked him out by slamming his head into the door. She was halfway through the window on the east side of the sparse room when her other captor who had heard the security alarm that had sounded when she opened the window, rushed in and drugged her with chloroform again. The next day she’d found herself locked in the same room she was in now with no windows. A dresser was the only piece of furniture in the room and she taken apart a drawer to remove a small nail from it, then used the nail to pick the lock on the door. This had again set off the security alarm and both of her captors had come running, wrestled her to the ground and tied her to the chair where she was at the present moment. The dresser had been removed so that the chair in which she sat was the only piece of furniture. She was in the process of devising another plan, which was taking her longer than it might under other circumstances since she’d only been given food once a day since she’d been here and was feeling weaker than usual. She was thinking of scooting her chair against the door so she could use the screw on the top of the doorknob to rub against the ropes around her wrists until they loosened enough to remove. The first problem was that she would only be able to work at this for a few minutes at a time so that she could scoot her chair back into its original position before the man guarding her came in to check in on her. The second problem was that this was only the first step of the plan. Once she was able to free her hands, she still had to find a way to get out of this room without getting caught. She contemplated this for a while and was amused at the irony that she was sitting here figuring out her own escape plans when she had all the Avengers as her neighbors. She wasn’t sure why she’d been captured and brought here or why neither her brother nor any of his other super hero friends had come looking for her, but she wasn’t about to wait around for them. It wasn’t in her nature to be the helpless victim.

 

                “Miss Coulson, what are you doing here?” Steve smiled in surprise when he opened his door to Quinn.

                “You haven’t heard from Hunter, have you?” she immediately demanded, her face darkened with worry.

                “Not for a couple of days. …we …had an argument.” He replied sheepishly as she stepped inside.

                “I haven’t either and I’m freaking out. I tried to call her the other night because I needed to talk since Thor went back to Asgard again and I haven’t been able to get a hold of her since then. It’s not like her not to answer her phone!” she exclaimed on the verge of tears. Steve placed a hand comfortingly on her arm.

                “Miss Coulson, try to calm down. Have you thought that maybe you’re just more on edge than usual because Thor left and you’re worried about him?”

                “Yes. And I wish that was it, but I talked to Tony and he gave me some lame story about her going to visit her mom for a couple of days and I could tell he was lying. He wouldn’t do that unless something was wrong!” she cried and noticed that Steve was now beginning to look worried too.

                “You’re sure he was lying?” he questioned, keeping calm for her sake.

                “She would never just not answer my calls, no matter where she was.” Quinn insisted.

                “I’ll talk to Tony and get some information out of him.”  He promised. “I’ll let you know when I know something.”

                “Thanks, Steve.” She forced a smile as she left. Steve was stricken by how apprehensive he suddenly felt at the thought of Hunter possibly being in danger. His pulse had immediately began to accelerate and he was determined to find out what was going on as he opened his door in route to go find Tony only to discover Tony already standing outside his door getting ready to knock.

                “I was on my way up to talk to you, but I wanted to wait until Quinn was gone.” Tony informed him, his normally cool demeanor, uncharacteristically tense.

                “Something did happen to Dr. Stark.” Steve guessed, feeling his stomach flip flop. Tony stepped inside quietly so they could close the door.

                “I didn’t say anything to Quinn because I knew she’d freak out, but Hunter’s been kidnapped.” He stated and proceeded to explain everything he knew. He told Steve how he had received an anonymous email three days ago from someone stating that they had his sister and would not release her until they received a ransom of 20 million dollars from him. The email threatened that they had taken the utmost security precautions so that he would never be able to rescue her. They would know well in advance if the police were on their way and disappear with Hunter so that he would never see her again. He explained that he believed they were telling the truth because it had taken almost two days for Jarvis to track down where the email had been sent from. Steve had a little trouble following at this point because Tony was explaining in technical terms that this was significant because Jarvis can usually crack into any security system, but he understood the gist of what Tony was saying.

                “I went to the location where the email had come from and it was just a regular office so I installed a tracking system into that computer to try to find where the person who sent the email was communicating from, but they’re security system is so thorough I could only pinpoint the city block of the location, not the actual building. So I flew to the area in my suit, but these people planned this out well. As soon as got within a few yards of the building, Jarvis completely shut down and I couldn’t get through. They’ve got some intense technological security working for them. It scrambled my whole system.”

                “But you know where they’re keeping her? I’ll go get her. Technology doesn’t slow me down.” Steve offered eagerly.

                “That’s exactly why I came to you. Well, that and Thor’s unavailable so my options are limited.” Tony replied.

                “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Steve replied dryly, disappearing into his bedroom and returning a few minutes later in his Captain America suit, carrying his shield.

                “Here’s the address.” Tony told him, handing him a sheet of paper. Steve took it from him and quickly scanned through the writing on it.

                “Steve.” Tony sighed. Steve looked up at him and could see in his face the rare vulnerability that few people besides Hunter brought out in him. “She’s my baby sister.”

                “I know.” He nodded in comprehension. “I’ll bring her back safely.” He promised as he left.

               

                Hunter had given up on her plan of using the doorknob to work at the ropes around her wrists, deciding that would take much too long and had, instead, figured out that, since the chair in which she was tied was wooden, she might be able to slam it backwards into the wall hard enough to break it and unweave the ropes around her after removing the board of the chair from them to create more slack. Then, once her hands were free, she could fight off the man guarding her since he would probably hear the commotion from the chair slamming into the wall and come in to stop her. It was a long shot, not a well devised plan, and everything would have to be timed just right without a single mistake in order for it to be successful but it was what she had to work with at the time since, as far as she could tell, none of her friends and family had any knowledge of where she was so it was up to her to save herself.

                She took a deep breath, hoping that, by some miracle; this might actually work, and slammed herself as hard as she could into the wall behind her as if she were fighting off an opponent who’d attacked her from behind. To her disbelieving delight, the chair really did fall in three large pieces around her and she quickly slid the long slender board from its center out of the tangle of knots around her hands and struggled to free them from behind her back as fast as she could, already hearing the sound of the lock in the door clicking. She had barely managed to pull her hands out of the ropes and bring them in front of her to defend herself when the man who’d been guarding her door advanced on her. She gave a rough kick to his stomach, missing her target of his crotch but it was enough to make him double over in pain for a few seconds so she could run around him toward the door. She had made it to within inches of the open doorway when the man managed to grab her wrist, jerking her back into the room. She took a swing at him with her free hand, but he responded too quickly and grabbed that wrist as well, confining her arms. She squirmed as hard as she could, trying to free herself and the man gave her a violent shove into the door frame behind her, trying to stop her. The back of her head collided brutally with the doorframe and she fell to the floor unconscious, blood beginning to trickle down the back of her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve walked around the perimeter of the abandoned house of which Tony had given him the address, trying to get a feel for what he might have to face inside. He had to agree, even with his lack of technological knowledge, with Tony’s assessment of their security precautions. He’d been able to hear a low electrical hum, much like that of an electric fence, since he had been within about five yards of the house and assumed it was coming from whatever electronic program they had installed to stop Tony from being able to penetrate the surrounding area in his Iron Man suit. The electronic part of their security didn’t concern him as much as the man power. He wasn’t sure how many people were involved in this operation that he would have to fight off, which posed a problem when trying to devise an effective plan of attack. He concluded that his most optimal strategy would be to try to enter the building undetected so he could work with the element of surprise. He quickly realized this wasn’t going to be an option when a loud security alarm sounded as soon as he had busted the lock on the front door using the edge of his shield. To his relief, however, he was only confronted by one man once he was inside and quickly knocked him out with a hard right hook. He stormed quickly down the dark hallway and found another man kneeling in a doorway next to an unconscious Hunter, a small puddle of blood next to her head. The man appeared to be holding her wrist to check her pulse. Steve quickly pulled the man up by his shoulders and slammed him roughly against the wall, enraged at the sight of Hunter lying there bleeding.

                “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” he demanded.

                “It was an accident!” the man cried, clearly terrified. “She…hit her head.” Steve angrily threw the man across the room so that he hit the wall with a thud and tumbled to the ground, unmoving. He knelt down next to Hunter, placing his hand gently behind her head and lifting her into his arms.

                “Mis-Dr. Stark?!....Hunter?!” he cried, shaking her slightly to try to wake her. She smiled groggily as she half-squinted her eyes open and realized it was Steve who was holding her.

                “Steve.” She murmured. “You saved me.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly as she rested her hand on his shoulder and he, too surprised to know what else to do, kissed her back.  She briefly looked up into his eyes once she’d pulled away from him before she closed her eyes again and collapsed with her head against his chest. He carried her outside to safety before taking out his cell phone and calling the police to give them the location of the kidnappers and then calling Tony and Quinn to let them know he was bringing Hunter home. He’d smiled to himself as it randomly occurred to him what a good thing it was that Hunter had insisted he get a cell phone in the first place.

                Tony had insisted that Steve bring Hunter to his place when they arrived back at Stark tower. Steve had carried her to the guest bedroom that had been hers when she’d stayed with Tony during holiday breaks while she was still in college, but when he tried to lie her down on the bed she’d stirred, clung to his neck and muttered “don’t go” so he had sat down on the bed with her still cradled against his chest as Pepper came in with bandages and disinfectant and covered the wound that turned out, after getting cleaned off to reveal the actual cut, to be only a small, shallow sore. The bump that had formed on her head was a greater concern, but when Tony had called her doctor to ask if she should be taken to the hospital, he was informed that she would most likely recover if she was given time to rest and there was no further cause for concern as long as she wasn’t vomiting or having seizures. Tony, Pepper, and Quinn all gathered in the bedroom where she slept in Steve’s arms, none of them fully able to relax since she had not yet been fully conscious and able tell them she was alright.

                “You can leave her here if you need to go clean up.” Tony told Steve, referring to the rust colored blood stain in the deep blue fabric of his suit on his chest where she’d been resting her head. Steve attempted to set her down on the bed, but as soon as he began to move, she’d rubbed her cheek against his chest. “No.” she murmured. Tony went to her and patted her back. “Hunter, it’s ok. You can lie down and rest. I’m here and so are Pepper and Quinn.” Steve attempted to hand her off to Tony and slide out from under her, but she weakly squinted her eyes open and feebly tightened her grip around his neck. “Steve.” She whimpered.

                “I think she’s a little traumatized” Steve told Tony, who was looking offended that she hadn’t even noticed he was there,  as Hunter slipped back into a deep sleep once she was satisfied he wasn’t going anywhere. “It’s ok. I can stay here until she wakes up.” he added, looking down at her and unthinkingly brushing her hair off her face. He was worried about Hunter and wanted to be there when she woke up to make sure she was ok, but internally he had another more selfish reason for not wanting to leave. The memory of their kiss when he’d rescued her had been weighing on him. He had no idea what it meant seeing as he knew that kissing usually didn’t mean nearly as much to her as it always had to him. He wasn’t even sure if, in her disoriented state, she’d remember it when she regained consciousness, but he had to know either way because, to him, it had meant something. Exactly what, he wasn’t yet sure because so much of that depended on her.

                “Whatever.” Tony huffed, turning and walking out of the room and Pepper subtly rolled her eyes in frustration before going after him.

                “What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked Quinn.

                “He’s not used to not being the only man in Hunter’s life.” Quinn explained.

                “What do you mean?” he asked with uncertainty.

                “Come on, you know how Tony is.” Quinn smiled for the first time since she’d come in and seen her best friend unconscious and looking battered. “ _You_ were the one to go rescue her when he couldn’t and now _you’re_ the one she wants here when she wakes up and not him. It’s killing him.”

                “He can even make _this_ about him? When his sister is lying here hurt?!” Steve demanded, appalled.

                “I don’t think that’s all it’s about for him.” Quinn shook her head. “And I think you and Hunter will have a lot to talk about when she wakes up so I’m going to go. Will you just call me when she’s up to having visitors?”

                “Yes, Ma’am.” Steve agreed with a nod as Quinn went to the bed and kissed Hunter’s cheek before she left, walking passed the kitchen where she couldn’t help but chuckle at the small snippet of conversation she overheard on her way out in which Tony ranted “And when did he become _Steve_?! The last time she talked to me he was still just _Cap_?!” Pepper had responded comfortingly with “Does it really matter? I would think you’d just be happy that he brought her back alive…” and that was all Quinn heard before she made it to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve continued to sit through the night, holding a sleeping Hunter against his chest, until her eyes finally began to flutter open early the next morning. She started to lift her head, then moaned in pain as she placed her hand against the back of her skull and lied her head back down against him.

                “How are you feeling?” he asked sweetly.

                “Like I took a Mjolnir to the head.” She croaked, her voice scratchy. “Did you stay here all night?”

                “You wouldn’t let me leave.” He replied.

                “You didn’t sleep?” she asked in surprised concern.

                “I don’t sleep much.” He shrugged.

                “So you just sat here with me all night?” she couldn’t hide an exhausted smile.

                “I wanted to make sure you were ok. It can be scary waking up alone after a trauma.”

                “I guess you’d know.” She nodded. “So, what happened? Who were those guys who kidnapped me?”

                “The police are working on it. Tony thinks they might have been former employees based on their knowledge of technology. How much do you remember?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

                “Everything. Well, I don’t remember coming back here. But I remember them keeping me tied up because I kept almost escaping, and then fighting with the dude who was guarding me and then…did you come in and pick me up off the floor when you got there or did I hallucinate? That part is hazy.” She furrowed her brow in concentration.

                “That’s how it happened.” He nodded.

                “That’s how I remembered it, but I was pretty groggy and it sort of felt like a dream. Like maybe in my woozy state I was just seeing what I wanted to see.” She explained.

                “So…I …would have been…what you wanted to see?” he stammered nervously. Hunter placed her hand on the back of his head to bring his face close to hers and kissed him hungrily.

                “We really did kiss.” She smiled as she pulled away from him, the feel of his full lips against hers confirming that she had actually felt this the night before and not simply dreamt it.

                “Yeah.” He smiled shyly. “And I know that that might not mean anything to you, but-“

                “It does.” She cut him off.

                “What?” he asked in slight disbelief.

                “It does mean something to me. _You_ mean something to me.” She revealed, unsure if it was the exhaustion from the past days’ events or her confession that was making her suddenly tear up.  He stared at her, speechless for several seconds.

                “Are you sure? I mean, you did hit your head pretty hard.” He asked with skepticism, causing her to laugh.

                “I’m sure.” She chuckled, kissing him again. “And I’m sorry. ..About the things I said. You’re perfect the way you are, even if you never learn to use a computer.”

                “I can try again to learn.” He smiled. “For you.”

                “Square deal.” She nodded.

                “We should let everyone else know you’re awake. They’ve been worried.” He suggested.

                “Can you tell them while I just lie here with my throbbing head?” she asked, rolling off of him and resting her head against the pillow.

                “I can do that. Would you like me to bring you something for your head too?” he offered, stretching as he climbed off the bed.

                “Please.” she croaked, as she watched him walk to the door. “And a cheeseburger.” She added just before he left the room.  


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn couldn’t hold back a giddy laugh as she watched her confirmation information print.  The last few days, things finally were getting back to normal. Hunter was safely home-as was Thor. She had a multitude of worries and theories cross her mind over the last several months concerning his recent trips back to Asgard; the first several of course, all had to do with Loki and a few, less rational, involving fear that Thor’s father was angry that he’d chosen to stay here or that he didn’t approve of his involvement with her. He assured her that his father understood his affection for the earth and his desire to be near her and that he approved of both. And after much prompting from her, he did finally confess that his recent trips home had indeed, as she originally suspected, involved visiting his brother who had finally requested to see him. And the reason that he didn’t tell her was nothing more serious than he was just trying to spare her feelings; and with that admission, the lingering tension between the two of them had finally lifted and Quinn was ready to progress to the next step in their relationship. 

                “What are you so giggly about?” Hunter smiled. She was leaning in the doorway to Quinn’s office and had been watching her for several seconds. She was happy to finally see her best friend’s naturally happy demeanor fully resurface for the first time since her father’s death that she just wanted to observe for a moment before finally speaking.

                “I’m planning a trip.” Quinn grinned.  She grabbed the confirmation paper from the printer tray and crossed the room to show to Hunter. When Quinn had been searching for a place for her getaway with Thor, she had come across a bed and breakfast that was about seventy miles from Manhattan that was styled like a 15th Century castle but with all the amenities of the modern world. She laughed when she told Hunter that she thought it seemed like an appropriate place for her and Thor to make love for the first time.

                “Are you going to make him wear his cape?” Hunter teased, handing the paper back to her.

                “Maybe.” Quinn giggled. She walked back over to her desk and tucked the confirmation into her purse.

                “That place sounds amazing, Quinn.”

                “I know. It’s perfect.” Quinn smiled again. “So, in case it’s not obvious, don’t bother me this weekend.”

                “Duly noted.” Hunter smirked.  Quinn closed up her laptop then slipped it into her bag, slinging that and her purse over her shoulder. “So, come to my room and help me pick something to wear?” Hunter said as more of a command than a question.

                “Oh yeah, tonight’s your big first date isn’t it?” Quinn followed Hunter to the elevator.  “Where are you going?”

                “He won’t tell me and it’s pissing me off.” Hunter huffed and raked her fingers through her hair agitatedly.

                “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Quinn accused, laughing amusedly.

                “No!” Hunter protested a little too quickly and Quinn chuckled again.  “I’m not nervous; I just…don’t know what to wear if I don’t even know where we’re going.”

                “Ok.”  Quinn humored her, as they stepped into the elevator. When the doors opened on Hunter’s floor, she led Quinn to her apartment. Hunter took a quick shower and Quinn grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen and head into Hunter’s bedroom.  She handed one to Hunter as soon as she stepped out of the shower and then relaxed back against Hunter’s bed while Hunter proceeded to drink and throw clothes on the bed while Quinn nursed one glass of wine.  Hunter, with Quinn’s approval, finally decided on a  black and green cap sleeved t-shirt dress with a wide black belt that while still flattered her slender physique, was not as form fitting nor as short  as most of her dresses. “What time is Cap picking you up?”

                “Seven.” Hunter yelled from inside her closet where she was staring at her back wall that was lined from floor to ceiling with shelves full of shoes.

                “It’s almost seven; want me to get out of here?”

                “No!” Hunter returned, holding a pair of black low wedge ankle strap thong sandals in one hand and her now empty wine glass in the other. “You don’t have to rush off. What do you think of these shoes?”

                “You ARE nervous, aren’t you?!”

                “I’m not nervous!” Hunter protested again, “I just fucking don’t know where we’re going so I don’t know if I need casual or dressy shoes.” She grabbed the now empty bottle of wine and stared into it almost as if she was willing more liquid to appear. “I need more wine.”

                “Ok.” Quinn giggled, amused at seeing her best friend in such an uncharacteristically frazzled state. “And I think those shoes are fine, they’re a happy medium so they’ll work with wherever you’re going. And…you don’t need more wine.”

                “Yes, I do.” Hunter sat on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on.

                “You don’t want to be drunk on your first date do you?”

                “I’m a Stark; a little more wine isn’t going to make me drunk.” Hunter said, determinedly marching out of her bedroom and Quinn scrambled off the bed to follow her. She was in the process of removing the cork from a new wine bottle when the knock at the door made her jump and Quinn snickered. She reached across the counter from her spot on the bar stool and pulled the wine bottle away from Hunter.

                “I’d hate to see what you were like if you were nervous.” Quinn teased and Hunter glared at her before walking over to the door, opting to open the door herself, figuring that Steve would appreciate the gesture.  She smoothed down her hair then pulled the door open to a smiling Steve dressed in a light blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of khakis, holding a bouquet of flowers that were trembling ever so slightly in his hands. Seeing that he was nervous, instantly made her relax and she grinned as she accepted the flowers from him.

                “These are beautiful. Thank you.”

                “I know, it’s probably really old-fashioned to bring flowers but-“

                “I love them.” She assured him, putting them to her nose. “They’re perfect.”

                Steve took a deep breath and had already visibly relaxed and she stepped aside so that he could come in.

                “Hi, Cap.” Quinn waved from her spot at the counter.

                “Miss Coulson.” He nodded, giving her a curious look.

                “Quinn.”

                “Quinn.” He smiled.

                “Don’t mind me; I’m just the pre-date chaperone.”

                “Oh.” He chuckled nervously and then smiled shyly at Hunter after briefly glancing over her. “You look beautiful.”

                “Thank you.” She smiled, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

                “Well…” Steve began, feeling anxious again. “Are we ready to go?”

                “Um. Oh yeah. Sure. Um.” She briefly glance around the room, “Let me just find somewhere to put these.”

                Quinn jumped off the bar stool and took the flowers from her. “I’ll get them in water for you.” She assured him.

                “Thanks.” Hunter smiled gratefully at her.

                “Have fun you two.” Quinn grinned as Hunter slipped her hand inside Steve’s as they walked out of the apartment.

                Steve pressed the button to the elevator that led them down to the lowest level of the building where the garage was. Most of the vehicles in it belonged to Tony or Hunter but it was also where Steve kept his motorcycle. “We’re taking your bike?” Hunter questioned when he led her over to it.

                “Is that ok?” he asked, immediately apprehensive and she quickly reassured him. He relaxed again and handed her his extra helmet.

                “So, where are you taking me?” she questioned as she fastened the chin strap and  eased onto the back of his bike, then readjusted her dress, that hiked up her thigh and Steve tried not to notice before he climbed on in front of her but he couldn’t hide a smile when he felt her arms encircle his waist.

                “To the fair.” He shouted, over the sound of the engine as the bike roared to life.

                “The fair?” she howled. “Are you serious? I haven’t been to the fair in years.”

                “Neither have I.” he laughed. Hunter laughed again and kissed his cheek before they took off, enjoying the warm night air as it caught her hair from under her helmet and whipped it behind her, occasionally leaning around him to catch the expression on his face which was always set in a contented smile. “What are you doing?” he shouted back at her, turning his head slightly when she did it a third time.

                “Eyes on the road, Captain!” she teased, hugging him more tightly around his waist as he weaved through traffic and eventually got them on open, uncongested road as they continued on their ride to the state fairgrounds that were well on the outskirts of the city. And about forty minutes later, Steve gestured for her to look forward. When Hunter looked up she could see the lights from the midway illuminating the horizon and he slowed the bike down as they hit the gravel road of the entrance to the fairgrounds. Steve took the helmet from her then helped her off the bike before securing their helmets to it and she slipped her hand inside his as they walked to the gate. “In case, I forget to tell you later, this was the best date I’ve ever been on.” She smiled, leaning into him as they walked. Steve just smiled shyly but didn’t say anything and they walked along in contented silence. “Do you like rides?” he asked as they approached the ticket booth.

                “What do you think?”

                “Two midway wristbands, too, please.” Steve smiled, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

                “That’ll be fifty dollars.” The attendant told him and Hunter caught the astonished look that briefly crossed Steve’s face as he handed over the money.

                “That’s one thing I don’t think I’ll ever get used to.” He mused as he handed a wristband to her. “How much things cost now.”

                “I don’t mind paying.” Hunter offered, wrapping the waxy coated paper bracelet around her wrist. “I have plenty of money.”

                “That is not at all what I was implying, Hunter.” And Hunter smiled when he said her name. “I was just commenting that’s it’s one of the many things I’ll never get used to.”

                “You just have to give yourself some time. Just remember, the paychecks are bigger now too.” She grinned.

                “I guess that is true.” He smiled again as she took his hand once more and he scanned the grounds before they decided to wander through the exhibits, making sure to view the sand and butter sculptures and even stopping to watch a few street performers before heading out to the midway.

                “Well, what do you want to ride first?” Hunter asked looking up at Steve, watching his face as he seemingly sized up each ride, with a boyish glimmer in his bright blue eyes.

                “Tilt-a-whirl. No octopus. Ferris wheel! Yes, Ferris wheel.” He finally decided.

                “Are you sure?” she smiled.

                “No. You pick.” He sighed.

                “Tilt-a-whirl.” Hunter grinned, “But don’t worry, we’ll get to them all even if I have to buy our way to the head of every line.”

                “Hunter.”

                “Kidding.”

                “Why don’t I believe you?” he laughed, letting her lead him to the tilt-a-whirl line.

                After riding most of the rides they wanted to get to, they decided to take a food break and Steve was amazed that Hunter was able to match him treat for treat. “What?” she asked, as he watched her eat her own funnel cake. “I like to eat. It’s why I work out so much.”

                “I like it.” He assured her, using his thumb to brush powdered sugar off the side of her mouth.

                “Thanks.” She smiled, flicking tip of her tongue against the corner of her lips and he looked away embarrassedly when he realized what he’d done.  “So, are you up for some more rides?” Hunter continued, opting not to tease him for such forward behavior since he seemed genuinely contrite.

                “I am.” He agreed. “Are you?”

                “I have an iron stomach, Captain Rogers.” She teased him. “But, we can’t leave without a box of salt water taffy.”

                “Or two,” he grinned teasingly, “That’s my favorite too and I’m not likely to share mine, ma’am.”

                “Me neither.” She assured him.

                                                                                *******************

                It was well after midnight when they made their way back from the fair and Hunter was tired but very content as she rode on the back of Steve’s bike with her arms securely around his waist and resting her cheek against his back. She didn’t even realize that they were home until he cut the engine. He helped her off the bike then handed her one of the boxes of taffy that he retrieved from the small saddlebag at the back of the bike and then they made their way towards the elevator.

Steve lingered outside Hunter’s door and she knew better than to invite him in like she normally would at the end of a date and so she stood there too, not used to feeling awkward at the end of a date but she held back, knowing that she needed to let Steve end the evening in whatever way made him feel comfortable; and it was not easy for her to relinquish control and it made her fidget unnecessarily with her key card and her box of taffy. “I did have a lot of fun tonight, Hunter.” Steve finally said, his voice timid.

                “I did too, Steve.” She assured him, smiling up at him and resting her hand gently on his muscular upper arm.

He looked shyly down at her and even though they’d already kissed before, Hunter felt her stomach flip flop in anticipation when she saw him absently lick his full lips. “Well, good-night, Hunter.” He leaned down and softly pressed his mouth against hers, and she slid her hand from his arm to the back of his neck, holding her mouth against his for a beat longer than he would have, she was sure, thought appropriate for their good-night kiss. He pulled away briefly, then brushed his lips against hers a few more times before he finally straightened up.

                “Sweet dreams, Steve.” She smiled. “And thank you again, for tonight.”  He nodded and smiled shyly, then waited until she was safely inside before getting back in the elevator to go to his floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter was wired when she stepped inside her apartment and when she saw the flowers that Steve gave her, arranged in one of her large daiquiri glasses, she laughed out loud and immediately wanted to call Quinn.  She grabbed her phone and paused for a moment thinking that Quinn might already be asleep but she decided to risk it and dialed her number anyway. “Hello,” came Quinn’s cheerful but breathless voice into the phone when she answered then Hunter heard a loud commotion and Thor’s deep laugh in the background.

                “What the hell’s going on over there? Did I interrupt something?”

                “Thor discovered the Wii.” Quinn laughed. “He really loves Mario Tennis.”  She sat her controller down and then walked out of the living room and leaned against the counter that separated it from the kitchen, propping her elbows up on the countertop, and absently played with a cork from an empty wine bottle that was sitting in front of her.

                “He’s playing Wii?” Hunter sniggered.

                “Yes. And he’s kicking my ass. He loves playing as Mario…his power shot is a big hammer…it amuses him, it’s very cute.”

                “How’s your furniture holding up to Thor and a motion action video game?”

                “He’s only broken one lamp…make that two.” Quinn laughed after another loud crash and she watched as Thor stopped the game and smiled sheepishly at her as he went to get the broom. He walked back by her, holding the debris in the dust pan and rested his hand on her hip and kissed her cheek as he passed, then dumped the broken lamp into the garbage and returned the dust pan and broom to their spot in the large pantry and then grabbed a box of pop tarts from the top shelf. Quinn, not wanting Thor to feel neglected since she abandoned their game in favor of talking to Hunter, followed him into the kitchen and Thor rested one hand on her hip while he ate his pop tart as she leaned back against him.

                “I wish I could see that.” Hunter mused. “But I guess I should let you get back to your game.”

                “No. No. It’s fine.” Quinn assured her. “I want to know how your date went.”

                “We had a lot of fun.” Hunter began then proceeded to fill Quinn in on all the details of her date with Steve.  Quinn smiled as she listened, unaccustomed to hearing Hunter gush over a man. While Quinn talked and Thor ate; she felt Thor skim the top of her head with his fingers and she suspected that he was brushing off pop tart crumbs. She looked up at him and he gave her the biggest smile he could while keeping his mouth closed as it was still full of the strawberry pastry he’d just shoved into his mouth. She giggled and he bent over her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Quinn continued to chat with Hunter, but she found it increasingly difficult to pay attention while Thor languorously trailed his fingers along her side and occasionally bent down to trail kisses along her jaw line while he leaned against the kitchen counter.  And then he bent over to kiss her neck and sprinkle kisses along her shoulder while also sliding his thumb under the straps of her bra and cami; and Quinn giggled when she felt both straps snap and fall limply against her chest.

“I am sorry.” He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, while he cupped her breast in his hand, lightly rubbing his thumb across her nipple through the thin fabric that covered it and Quinn’s breath quickened, her eyes fluttered closed, and she rested her head against his massive chest.

 “Are you still listening to me?” Hunter laughed.

                “Um, yes?” Quinn giggled, and then lifted her lips up to meet Thor’s, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

                “Ok, when did we switch bodies?” Hunter quipped.

                “What?” Quinn snapped her head forward, opening her eyes and forcing herself to concentrate on Hunter’s words and not Thor’s hands…and mouth.

                “Ok, I’m going to go now.”

                “No. No. I’m listening, I swear.” Quinn promised. She grabbed Thor’s hand and led him into the living room where they sat down on the couch but Thor, in his continuing quest to distract her, wrapped his arms around her waist as his lips grazed her neck.

                “It’s ok,” Hunter chuckled, “I’m starting to annoy myself anyway.”

                “Ok.” Quinn sighed, feeling Thor’s mouth against her collarbone.

                “Are you two gonna make it to this weekend?”

                “Mmm…I think so.”

                “Ok. I’m really going now.” Hunter laughed. “Bye, Quinn. I love you…Bye Thor!”

                “Love you.” Quinn let the phone drop then she buried her fingers in Thor’s hair as his mouth continued its assault on her neck. He carefully eased between her legs and pressed her down against the couch and kissed her hungrily as he slid his hand up her leg and under the short grey cotton shorts she wore, squeezing her butt and pulling her tightly against his growing arousal. “Thor.” She said breathlessly, pulling her mouth away from his, her heart pounding against her chest. He propped himself up on his hands and hovered above her, waiting, while Quinn looked up at him for several long seconds before she reluctantly put her hand against his chest and scooted out from under him and into a sitting position at the end of the couch, “We need to stop.” She sighed.

                Thor smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly, “I fear you may be the death of me, my love.” He chuckled.

                “It’s just a few more days.” She smiled, reminding herself as much as him, thinking about the beautiful bed and breakfast and the suite with the huge four poster bed and how perfect their weekend would be, and even though she didn’t want to stop, this was important to her and she could be patient and wait a few more days. She rested her hand on the side of his face and they continued to just gaze at each other for several more seconds.

                “I know.” He finally said and kissed her cheek, then stood up. “And now I must go.”

                Quinn looked up at him confusedly, “You’re not going to stay?” She pouted, following him to the door. “Are you mad?”

                “No,” he chuckled, “But I am afraid it would be rather difficult for me to honor your wishes if I stayed.”

                “Oh.” She giggled, looking away embarrassedly. “Thank you…for understanding.”

“All I want is your happiness.” Thor cupped the side of her face, and then kissed her softly. “Good night, Quinn. Sleep well.” She reached up on her tiptoes and gripped the back of his neck with her hand, urging his mouth down to hers one last time. “Good night.” She smiled. Thor returned her smile and kissed her on the forehead before slipping out the front door.

Quinn leaned against the door for a minute, waiting for her breathing to return to normal and her mind drifted to the events that led up to this stage in their relationship; she smiled as she thought back to the first time she ever saw Thor. He was at S.H.I.E.L.D’s base being debriefed and to more thoroughly discuss his alliance with the covert agency; he had been walking with her father, immense and breathtaking in his cape; they didn’t speak that day but he nodded politely at her when he and her dad passed by where she stood in the archery training field. She giggled when she remembered the way her dad reacted, grabbing hold of Thor’s massive bicep and quickly leading him in the opposite direction, shooting Quinn a warning glare while she gaped after him. She wouldn’t deny her immediate attraction to him but there was so much more to him, to them, than that. The second time she saw him, was a few weeks later, on the base again after she was home for  summer break; this time Thor was dressed in plain clothes, he was being given a tour of the grounds as she saw him several times as he was being escorted around by Clint and they kept making eye contact each time their paths crossed, they were seemingly unable to miss a chance to glance in each other’s  direction and then she caught him later, pausing to watch her while she was shooting and Clint, seeing the looks they’d been exchanging,  had rolled his eyes and chuckled before walking Thor over so that they could be formally introduced. When Quinn commented on his clothing, Thor explained that he’d made a promise to her father that he would try to remain inconspicuous while he was on earth to which she replied that she didn’t think he could be anything but conspicuous, causing him to roar with laughter; a sound that quickly became one of her favorites.

 It wasn’t long after that they had begun find ways to spend time alone together, spending much of that time talking and laughing. She loved hearing about Asgard and he was equally as eager to hear her discuss her studies and her future research plans and ideas. They even chuckled along with Clint one evening at dinner  about her father’s threats against the marksman for introducing them in the first place; but his worry wasn’t completely unfounded given that Phil Coulson’s first encounter with Thor had been after he’d beaten up several of his best trained men and was seemingly hot-tempered and arrogant. But upon getting to know him better and seeing how happy Thor made Quinn and how good he was to her and that he continued to prove what a decent man he really was who only had honorable intentions towards his daughter, Phil did finally, reluctantly give his support.

  Thor had been very aware and respectful of her father’s watchful eye even the few times they snuck away from the compound because Quinn knew better than to think they were ever actually alone. And with that, the physical side of their relationship hadn’t progressed much until recently not only because of their lack of privacy in those early months but also because Thor was well aware of his extreme strength and propensity to be destructive and took great care to be gentle with her especially after their first kiss when she had taken him by surprise, much like she did in her bedroom the morning after her father’s funeral, and had slipped her tongue in his mouth and he’d nearly crushed her to death; after that, they decided it was best to slow things down a bit. And she was grateful that he was willing to do that and just get to know each other first because in Quinn’s observations of her friends relationships, it seemed that moving too fast into the physical side without really getting to know the person, usually spelled disaster. She caught a glimpse of Thor out on his balcony and had to resist the urge to go out and join in, and instead forced herself to go take a shower and go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you trying to kill him?”  Hunter laughed before taking a sip of her espresso macchiato. She sat across from Quinn in their favorite coffee shop that was just across the street from Stark Tower the next morning after Quinn filled her in on the details of the previous evening.

                “That’s pretty much what he said to me too.” Quinn chuckled, swirling the straw around in her iced mocha before taking a drink.  She then set it aside and looked back to her laptop, and furiously began typing.

                “You’re so diligent.” Hunter teased. “I’m glad we hired you.”

                “I’m excited about this new research project I’m starting; I’ve got to get the proposal finished because my presentation is this afternoon. Do you and Cap have any plans for tonight? Wanna join Thor and me for dinner at Five Guys-I need to keep us…distracted.” Quinn grinned.

                “Quinn,” Hunter laughed and shook her head.

                “What?”

                “Just…climb on up already.” Hunter laughed, but stopped when Quinn glared at her. “Yeah, yeah, I get it…big castle, big cape, big…dude.” Hunter winked at her and Quinn laughed. “And yes, I’ll ask Steve if he wants to go out tonight when I see him for our technology lesson this afternoon but I’m sure he’ll want to, he likes hanging out with you guys.”

                “I like it too.” Quinn grinned.

                The rest of the week dragged for Quinn, even with her days busy with work and a few more double dates with Steve and Hunter, who were both happy to report that the technology lessons were going much smoother now. So, when Friday morning finally rolled around, Quinn, who had barely slept the night before, was up as soon as the sun shone through the large bay window in her bedroom.  She quickly showered and dressed for the day and then head down the hall to Thor’s apartment and let herself in to find him sprawled across his couch, sound asleep.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach while studying his massive frame that encompassed the entire couch as she thought about their weekend together. She quickly scribbled a note to let him know that she was going to go out to do some last minute shopping and would be back before the town car that she’d arranged would be picking them up that afternoon. She knew that Thor was capable of getting them there much faster than Tony’s driver could even dream of but she also knew that Thor was fascinated by all earthly things, and so she didn’t mind keeping their travel plans more conventional even if it did mean that it would take them an hour to get to Wing’s Castle. She smiled down at him; he looked so serene even though he had to be uncomfortable with one leg resting on the floor and the other flung across the back of the couch and boyish while he slept. Quinn brushed a stray hair off his face, then leaned over him and kissed his cheek, he stirred but didn’t awaken. She quietly placed the note on the coffee table and then crept out of the room.

                Quinn spent most of the morning at a little boutique buying far too much lingerie than she would need for the weekend including spending more money on one lacy chemise than she’d ever spent on ‘pajamas’, especially considering it would spend more time on the floor than on her. She then went to _Crumbs Bakery_ for a dozen of Thor’s favorite assorted cupcakes and her final stop was a farmer’s market that was just a few blocks away from the bakery. She’d deliberately selected a suite at the bed and breakfast with a fully functional kitchen specifically so she could make pancakes for Thor herself on Saturday morning. As she perused the selection of strawberries and blueberries, she got the feeling that she was being watched. She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach; thinking she was just being paranoid in light of what had just happened to Hunter but the feeling would not go away and she anxiously scanned the faces in the crowd as she walked to the cash register; still sure that she felt eyes on her.

                After she made her purchase, she spotted him and her stomach lurched with fear. She wasn’t sure how, because she’d never seen him, but she knew the man surveying her was Loki, Thor’s brother, the man who killed her father. Her eyes grew wide in horror as he continued to stare her down. She tried everything she could to avoid making eye contact with him but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the lean, dark haired man who had an other-worldly beauty about him and when she inevitably did, she couldn’t turn away; something drew her in and she found herself unable to resist approaching him.

  “Come with me.” He commanded in his soothing voice and Quinn was lost in his hypnotic electric blue eyes. He held out his hand to her and she accepted, allowing him to lead her away.

Time passed strangely for Quinn, her mind was muddled and she didn’t know how, but somehow, they were standing in the suite that she reserved for the weekend and she was wearing the newly purchased chemise, the soft cups made of sheer navy blue lace covered her full round breasts and the slit-open front exposed her tummy, the cream colored lace edges, just skimmed her upper thighs. Her light hair, which had been in a ponytail, now tumbled loosely down her back. Loki’s mouth curled up into a frighteningly beautiful smile of approval as his eyes skimmed over her body. He curled his fingers into her hair then drew her close and kissed her fervently before instructing her to undress him. Loki stepped away from her and held out his arms grandly. “Kneel.” He commanded. Quinn grasped his lean hips and knelt in front of him, eagerly taking him in her mouth. Loki struggled to maintain control as she pleasured him with her mouth until he finally cupped the side of her face with his hand and gently urged her off of him. He then lay back against the huge four poster bed and watched, and waited as she approached him. She crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips, sliding her hands across his stomach and chest as she leaned down to kiss him ravenously. Loki gripped the back of her thighs, digging his fingers almost painfully into her flesh before he flipped her onto her back and she looked lustfully up at him. He rested back on his knees and then leaned over her, hooking his thumbs under the thin straps of her lacey panties and pulling them down her thighs, his eyes still locked on hers. She willingly opened her legs and he settled between them. Quinn raked her fingers down his back as they kissed, moaning quietly against his mouth. “You belong to me now.” He whispered, brushing his lips against her ear as he penetrated her.


	17. Chapter 17

When Quinn awoke, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but her head felt clear and she could remember everything-the feel of Loki’s lean, muscled body and the pleasure that he brought her and her stomach clenched. She ran to the bathroom and retched until she could vomit nothing else and she was just heaving. After several minutes, the retching stopped and she stood on shaky legs. She leaned down into the sink and rinsed her mouth, and splashed her face. When she stood up again, Loki was standing in the doorway, fully clothed, his wide beautiful smile spread across his face only this time she recoiled from it. She pressed herself up against the wall of the bathroom and trembled, and struggled to pull the towel from the towel rack off in an attempt to cover herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to leave but she could tell that he was standing directly in front of her, she was shaking so much, she had to rest her hand on the sink in order to stay upright. She felt his breath and then his lips against her cheek and when she opened her eyes he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor stormed into the suite but it was empty. He frantically overturned the bed, and tore apart the adjoining rooms, searching for something showing that Quinn had been there but there was no sign that anyone had been inside the room at all.  He marched out onto the grounds and saw Loki, standing in the middle of the large open meadow adjacent to the castle-style bed and breakfast, anticipating his arrival. “Where is she?” Thor demanded angrily.

“Don’t you think if she wanted to know that, she would have told you?” Loki sneered.

“You tell me where Quinn is right now!” Thor raised Mjolnir up, threateningly.

“It burns you that I got there first.” Loki taunted, watching with delight as comprehension crossed Thor’s face.  “She was a very willing and energetic lover.” Loki smirked even as Thor’s large hand encircled his neck.

“Brother!” Loki gasped, but Thor did not loosen his grip. He held Mjolnir high over his head and in a flash, they disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

“What are you doing here?” Hunter grinned at Thor from where she lounged on the couch after Steve let him into his apartment. “I thought you and Quinn left a long time ago.”

“I have just returned from Asgard.”

“Asgard?” Steve questioned, looking up at him perplexedly.

“What’s going on?” Hunter demanded, immediately on her feet, seeing the distraught look on Thor’s face. Steve stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder then motioned for Thor, who was still in his battle armor but without his chain mail and cape, to sit down then he gently urged Hunter to sit back down too. Thor continued to pace agitatedly instead of sitting down, still holding Mjolnir. “Ok, you’re really starting to freak me out here, Thor. Why aren’t you with Quinn?”

“I…I do not know where she is.” He said finally, his voice agonized.

“What?!” She yelled. “How can you not know where she is?! What the hell is going on?!”

“Hunter.” Steve said soothingly, gently squeezing her arm, “Why don’t you just start from the beginning, Thor.”

Thor finally sat down, still holding Mjolnir and began by telling them that when he awoke to find Quinn’s note he decided to make a quick check on things in Asgard to ensure that their weekend would not be interrupted. He became suspicious upon visiting his brother and quickly realized that Loki had in fact escaped and had conjured a duplicate to stay imprisoned in his place. Thor then admitted that after the first visit he’d had with his brother, he’d agreed to allow Loki to no longer be restrained while he was imprisoned and  suspected that he had escaped quite quickly after that and the subsequent requests at visits were to just test Thor to see if he would be fooled. “But I realized his trickery too late.” Thor finally sat his hammer down, taking care to not put a hole through Steve’s floor. “And now I have failed Quinn twice.” Thor replied, his face twisted with anguish.

 

“So what you’re telling us is that your brother took Quinn?” Hunter asked in disbelief and Thor nodded.

“But you found Loki?” Steve questioned.

 “Yes.”

“And where is he now?” Steve continued.

“Properly imprisoned in Asgard.” Thor stood up and started pacing again, his hands clenched into fists.

 “And you’re sure Quinn’s still…alive?” Steve pressed

“He gave no indication that she wasn’t.” Thor replied.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Hunter rasped, struggling to maintain her composure. “And where the hell was he in the first place?” Hunter demanded.

“I am confident she is still alive. Loki takes great pleasure at causing me pain and he was only too happy to-."  Thor trailed off, “It is why I knew where to look for them…at Wing’s Castle.”

“He raped her didn’t he?” Hunter surmised, horrified and Thor hung his head.

Steve looked from Thor to Hunter in shock, “Maybe Tony can help us track her down.” He finally suggested. “At least we have a starting point and we know she’s not with Loki anymore.” He turned his attention back to Thor. “You’re sure the bastard’s good and locked up?”

“I am sure.”

Hunter stood up, “Well, let’s go find Tony.” She commanded.  Hunter led them out to the elevator and pushed PH to go the penthouse of Stark Tower, which was just one level below the pool, where Tony’s living quarters encompassed the entire top floor.


	20. Chapter 20

_“It was Thor’s plan all along, to help me escape. His loyalty will always be to me, Quinn.”_ The words Loki whispered in Quinn’s ear while she trembled in the bathroom reverberated in her brain and she jerked awake.

“You ok?” Clint asked from where he was perched at the foot of his bed, watching over Quinn while she slept fitfully on the bathroom floor of his tiny high rise apartment. Clint knew there was a place waiting for him at Stark Tower but he preferred the simple digs of the small studio apartment in Hell’s Kitchen that he stayed in whenever he wasn’t on assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D or in L.A. with Natasha and he preferred the isolation of his place to the bustling mini-Metropolis that was Tony Stark’s pride and joy. He knew none of his neighbors and he liked it that way.

“I feel sick.” Clint was immediately kneeling by her side, holding her hair back while she leaned over the toilet.

“Feel better?” he questioned when she laid back down with her head in his lap as he stroked her hair.

“No.” She sighed. “I can’t get him out of my head.”

“I know what that’s like.” He agreed quietly.

“It was like, I knew exactly who he was…and…what he did and…I didn’t care.  I liked… it…I wanted him…” Quinn sat up and threw up again. When she was done, Clint pulled her against his chest and continued to pat her hair while she sobbed into his t-shirt.

“But you didn’t.” he said soothingly. “That was him, not you, he was manipulating you.”

“Yeah…tell my brain that.” She scoffed. Clint reached up and grabbed the washcloth that Quinn had been using and handed it to her so she could wipe her face. “I miss my dad.” She whimpered.

“None of this would have happened to you if your dad was still here.” Clint lamented, “And it’s my fault that he’s not. I shut down the power to the fucking helicarrier…I couldn’t face you, Kit, it’s why I stayed away…”

“You didn’t have any control over that. It wasn’t your fault.” She lifted her head up so that she could look him in the eye.

“Yeah? Well, tell my brain that.” He smirked, echoing her sentiment. “And you do NOT need to be trying to make me feel better right now.” He put his arms back around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I want to go home.”

“Ok.”

“Can you get me there without anyone knowing?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to, Kit?” he laughed. “Of course I can. But are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll get you home. Do you want to go now?”  She nodded, pushing up the sleeves of the black hoodie Clint had given her to wear and brushed her hair out of her face.

“You can stay here as long as you like you know. And I can scram if you want to be alone.”

“No. I want to be home.”

Clint smiled sweetly at her, “I’ll get you home, Kit.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Hunter.” Pepper smiled, genuinely surprised to see her. “And Steve and Thor…what are you all doing here?”

“Where’s my brother? We need to talk to him.”

“He just stepped out. He said something about checking the arc reactor for the building…he’ll be back soon. What’s up?”

“Quinn’s missing.” Hunter told her.

“Missing?! Are you sure?” Pepper gasped, hurriedly ushering everyone inside and even though it was late, she fixed coffee while Hunter gave her a very condensed version of what happened. “Maybe she called Clint.” Pepper suggested once Hunter was finished.

“Why would she be with Barton?” Steve questioned.

“They’re practically family.” Pepper explained and Hunter rolled her eyes and emitted a loud exaggerated sigh, generating a look from Steve and Pepper pat her shoulder.

“I suppose that’s possible.” Hunter conceded, seeming to relax.

“It’s better than her being off by herself somewhere.” Steve added.

Thor quickly stood up and stormed out of the room, Hunter and Steve exchanged glances then Steve hurried after him. Hunter tried to follow but Pepper grabbed her arm. “Let Steve calm him down first.” Hunter suggested.

“He won’t hurt me. I’ll be fine.” Hunter sat her coffee cup on the counter then followed after them. She caught up with them on the floor that Quinn, Steve and Thor’s apartments were on; they were in the hallway with Tony just as Clint Barton was coming out of Quinn’s apartment.

“Quinn’s home.”  Tony told her as she approached and she shot him a traitorous look.

“I want to see her.”

“Kit doesn’t want to be bothered right now.” Clint began, “We need to respect her privacy.”

Hunter glowered at him. “Her fucking name is Quinn! And where do you get off coming in here and dictating orders about what’s best for Quinn? Where have you been all this time? You completely abandoned her after her dad died-.”

“I’m here now.” Clint cut her off. “I didn’t abandon her. We’re family, she understood why I-”

“I’M HER FAMILY!” Hunter shouted and Steve put his arms on Hunter’s shoulders and Tony stepped between her and the marksman. “I’m the one who’s ALWAYS here for her, not you. How could you do that do her? Just ditch her…but, that’s what you do isn’t it? She loves you like a brother and you don’t deserve to have Quinn think that highly of you. You’re a selfish bastard who stays away long enough to keep her missing you just so you can swoop in and ‘save the day’ so that Quinn still thinks you’re her hero-but you’re not. You’re just an arrogant asshole with a bag full of trick arrows!” Clint mouthed something to Tony and then disappeared, leaving the rest of them standing in the hallway. “You have nothing to say to me because you know I’m right!” Hunter shouted after his retreating back.

“Hunter, that’s enough.” Steve said gently and she angrily shrugged out from underneath his grasp.

Hunter turned her attention to Thor, “Break down her door.” She demanded.

“Quinn has been violated enough. I will not do that to her.” Thor replied solemnly and Hunter had never seen him look so defeated. He stood with them for a few more seconds then retreated without another word to his own apartment. Shortly after he disappeared, they heard loud crashing and the sound of furniture being overturned.

“You know, I’m going to start taking that out of his paycheck.”  Tony attempted to joke and Hunter and Steve both glared at him. “Not funny?”

“Go away, Tony.” Hunter huffed.

Tony put hand on Hunter’s arm and stared her down until she looked up at him. “She’s home and she’s safe now.”

“Just go away.” She repeated.

“Love you, too, Sis.” He smiled before strutting away.

Steve attempted to take Hunter’s hand so that he could walk her to the elevator and back up to her own place. “It’s late.”

“I’m not leaving.” Hunter stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

“I’ll stay in the hallway all night,” he offered, “You look exhausted, you should get some sleep.”

Hunter leaned against the wall next to Quinn’s door and slid down to the floor and Steve shook his head, and couldn’t help chuckling. “I should know better than to argue with a Stark.” He sighed defeatedly, conceding and sitting next to her.

“It’s true.” She yawned. Steve draped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against the wall while Hunter laid her head against his chest.

“I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.” He chuckled again and kissed the top of her head.

                                                *************************

“Tony, turn off your fucking nightlight..” Hunter grumbled, burying her face in Steve’s shirt when the glowing blue light from the arc reactor in Tony’s chest illuminated the hallway even thru the black tank top he wore.

“Pardon me for staying alive.” Tony stared down at them, holding a cup of coffee. “You do realize that JARVIS is perfectly capable of monitoring the hallway and does, I might add, do a pretty damn good job.”

“I don’t care.” Hunter muttered, stretching her arms and yawning.

“Pepper wanted to invite you…and Steve,” he added nearly choking on his name, “up for breakfast.” Hunter looked hesitantly at Quinn’s door. “Hunter, come on. She knows where to find you if she wants to. Just make Pepper happy and come upstairs.”

“Fine.” Hunter sighed. “But I’m taking a shower first.”

“Fine.” Tony agreed.

Steve jumped to his feet then held out his hand to Hunter and helped her up. “Do you want me to stay here?”

“No, Tony’s right.” She sighed though it pained her to admit it. “I’ll go get cleaned up and meet you back at your place before we go up, ok?”

“I’ll just go take a quick shower and wait out here…just in case.” He offered sweetly and Hunter reached up and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, Steve.” She grinned before hurrying towards the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn lost count after ten as she sank into the bubbles of another bath, she wasn’t sure how many days had passed since her encounter with Loki, five or six at least; she wasn’t sleeping well, most of the time staying awake until sheer exhaustion forced her into a fitful sleep for just a few hours before the nightmares, or memories of Loki’s hands on her jerked her awake in terror. She scrubbed her skin until it was red but she could still feel him. She pulled her knees into her chest and crossed her arms around her legs, sobs wracking her body. She knew Clint had been by again and Hunter, but she refused to see anyone. She was afraid to be alone but she couldn’t face them. Then Thor invaded her thoughts, as he so often did, setting off another round of sobs as the guilt and confusion and shame swirled around inside her mind until she thought she would go insane. She finally pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a thin blue cotton robe around herself and padded mechanically into her kitchen and fixed herself a glass of wine. She didn’t remember eating much in recent days but the empty bottles littering her counter top suggested that she’d consumed more than her share of wine. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked out the large sliding glass window and saw Thor, standing out on his balcony staring up into the night sky, coffee cup in hand, shirtless with grey sleep pants slung low on his hips. Suddenly, her desire to be near him overwhelmed her and she found herself setting her wine glass down and leaving her apartment. She crossed the few feet in the hallway that separated their apartment doors and quietly knocked on Thor’s. She heard his deep voice utter the entrance command, and she turned the doorknob. He was stepping inside from his balcony just as she was stepping into the room as well. A mixture of emotions crossed his face when he saw her standing there, “Quinn.” His face settled into a faint smile as he said her name and he quickly covered the distance between them in a few paces, stopping short in front of her, forcing himself not to pull her into his arms and hug her tightly against him.

She put her hands on his massive, muscular chest, feeling him shudder underneath her hands, and looked up at him pleadingly. “I want you. I need you to make me forget. Please.” she begged. “I wanted it to be you…I want to remember your hands on me.”  Thor rested his hands lightly against her hips, his heart aching as he looked down into her wide blue eyes that were full of anguish.

“Quinn, I-.” he began to protest.

“Please, Thor.” Never taking her eyes from his, her hands moved to the sash around her waist and she untied it, letting her robe fall open and he was unable to resist letting his eyes rove over her curves. She grasped one of his hands and pressed it against one bare breast, looking at him pleading again. “Please.” Reaching up on her tip toes, she slid her other hand up his bare chest and curled it around his neck, urging his mouth onto hers. “Please.” She whispered again against his mouth and he let out a low growl, a mixture of restraint and arousal.  His fingers slowly started to knead the flesh of her breast as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. His free hand slid over her backside then he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom where he placed her gently against the bed and she quickly shrugged out of her robe. Thor cupped the side of her face and kissed her softly as he climbed onto the bed next to her and she swiftly stripped him of his pajama pants. Thor trailed soft kisses along her jawline to her mouth; while his hand still explored the flesh of her full round breasts and she moaned into his mouth and raked her fingers along his chiseled back. Quinn curled her legs around his, urging him closer to her and Thor dropped his hand to the base of his erection, and guided himself into her; and Quinn gasped when she felt him fill her. Thor placed tender kisses at the base of her throat, her chin, and her mouth as he slowly moved inside her but when he realized that she was crying, he started to withdraw from her. “Quinn.” The pain in his voice was evident even as he whispered her name.

“No!” She cried clutching desperately at his back and squeezing her legs tightly against him. “I need this. I need you.” Thor pressed his arms protectively against her back and pulled her close, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her and kissed her ardently; seeking as much solace in her as she was in him while they continued to make love.

Quinn was vaguely aware of Thor sliding his fingers lightly through her hair and repeatedly brushing his lips to her cheek while she lie within the safety of his arms as she drifted off to what was mercifully a dreamless sleep. But when she woke up, she didn’t feel any better. The same emotions that she’d been struggling with bubbled, threatening to surface and she quickly reached for her robe and fled from the room, leaving a sleeping Thor behind her. She felt anxious when she returned to her room so after changing into black leggings and a t-shirt, she grabbed her quiver and bow and snuck down to the shooting range.

                                                  ***************

Thor awoke with a start when he realized that Quinn was no longer next to him. He quickly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his head against his hands for a moment then agitatedly raked his fingers through his hair, struggling to remain composed before he reached for his grey sleep pants and pulled them on as he stood. He then grabbed a white t-shirt from his closet and pulled it over his head as he left the room.

He stood silently at the back of the room, watching Quinn for several minutes before finally approaching her. “Quinn.” His voice raspy with emotion. She pretended not to hear, even though the sound of his voice sent a shudder through her, and continued to line up her shot. He walked up behind her and rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and she dropped the arrow she was holding and lowered her bow before spinning around to look up at him. His eyes were red rimmed and she knew that he’d been crying.

“Are those tears for me or your brother?”

Thor’s mouth dropped open slightly; stung by her atypically cold tone and he took a step back. “I will not forgive him for what he did to you, Quinn-I wanted to kill him-.”

“You don’t really mean that.” she cut him off, “Your loyalty will always be to him.” She echoed Loki’s words. “You will always choose him, no matter what he’s done, over everything else…over me.” Quinn dropped her head, unable to look at the pain she saw in his face, “I don’t know if I can ever trust you again.” Thor stepped towards her, reaching for her and she stepped back. “Please don’t touch me.” She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that stung her eyes and he dropped his arms defeatedly. She wiped her face and bent down to retrieve her dropped arrow then turned around to line up her shot again, fully aware that he was still behind her. Thor watched her for several more minutes but she continued to ignore him until he finally gave up and he hung his head as he slowly retreated.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve passed a conference room on the lower level of Stark Tower on his way to the gym  when he saw Thor inside, overturning a large table and sending it flying across the room before he sank down to his knees and covered his face with his hands. “Everything ok in here?” he questioned, peeking his head inside the doorway before approaching him. Thor looked up at Steve, his face full of remorse and sorrow, “No, it is not.”

Steve put his hand on Thor’s shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Have you seen Quinn at all, yet?” 

“I have.” Thor sighed sadly. “And I fear I have only made things worse for her.” He dropped his head defeatedly, “I am no better than my brother.”

“You are nothing like your brother.” Steve assured him.

“My selfishness and my need for her clouded my judgment.” He lamented as he stood and his fist made contact with the last upright table.

Even though Steve was unsure exactly what Thor was talking about, he did understand having the kind of rage that only taking it out on inanimate objects can alleviate so he continued to let Thor vent his frustrations on the furniture in the conference room, silently promising to clean it up once he was done.


	24. Chapter 24

“You are a million miles away tonight.” Steve commented when for the third time that evening Hunter didn’t respond to something he said. “Thinking about Quinn?” he guessed.

Hunter sat down her fork that she has just been using to push her food around her plate with and finally looked up at him. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Steve.” She replied, setting her fork down and pushing the plate away from her.

“Don’t be.” He smiled sweetly at her and reaching across the table to take her hand.

“I think I’d feel better if I could talk to her or at least just see her.”

 “You still haven’t seen Quinn?” Steve asked

“No. And it’s driving me crazy. She won’t come out of her apartment and she won’t answer her fucking door!” Hunter looked away from him briefly, “Sorry…but she won’t, well…except for Clint. She’s talked to him.” She added icily. Hunter finally looked back at him, “What?” She pressed, noticing that he seemed to be pondering something.

 “I don’t think you’ll like what I have to say.” He began, as he debated for a moment, wondering if he should tell her about his encounter with Thor earlier, but ultimately deciding against it because he didn’t want to upset her more. “But, speaking of Clint…”

                “What now?” Hunter sighed and Steve couldn’t help but be amused by her open hostility towards the marksman but he quickly straightened his face when he saw that Hunter was glaring at him.

                “Well, he recruited me for a S.H.I.E.L.D assignment-I leave in the morning.”

                “For how long?” she frowned.

                “Until it’s done.” He shrugged. “I’m not really sure, I get fully briefed on it tomorrow before we leave but a least a few days, maybe a week or two.” Steve pulled out a handful of bills from his wallet and tossed them on the table then stood up and reached for her hand and helped her up from the table. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they exited the restaurant then curled his fingers around hers as they walked back to Stark tower  while Hunter continued to question him about his upcoming mission and he shared with her what information he could. “Do you want to come in for a bit?” Hunter asked when he walked her to her door. “It’s early and I have a caramel apple pie that I picked up  from one of my favorite bakery’s yesterday that I’ve been dying to dig into.”

                “Sure.” He agreed easily and followed her into her apartment. Hunter motioned for Steve to sit on the couch then she disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later carrying a wooden serving tray that held two plates of pie, two wine glasses and a bottle of Riesling. She sat the tray on the coffee table, then tucked one leg under her as she sat down on the couch next to Steve. She handed him a plate then poured them each a glass of wine and relaxed back against the couch with her own slice of pie. “That was really good.” Steve smiled, setting his empty plate down on the coffee table.

                “I know. I have to pick one up every time I’m in Brooklyn.”

                “What were _you_ doing in Brooklyn?” he teased.

                “Shopping.” She grinned.

                “I should have known.” He smiled back. “I remember there was a great bakery on 3rd Avenue that I liked to go to. They had great pies too.”

                “This one’s on 3rd Avenue.” Hunter mused, “It’s an old family business- _Four and Twenty Blackbirds_.”

                “That’s where I used to go.” He replied thoughtfully.

                “See,” she grinned, setting her wine glass down and leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips, “I’m good for you.” She rose up on her knees and draped her arms around his neck, and gently nipped at his full lower lip.

                “Hunter-.” He started to protest, lightly putting his hand on her hip in an attempt to push her away which she took as an invitation and she nipped at his lips again, this time she slid her hand down to his muscular chest and rubbed it through the fabric of his shirt as she pulled his lower lip into her mouth, feeling his fingers that were still resting on her hip clench. She gripped the front of his shirt as he allowed their kiss to intensify and she readjusted her position, attempting to climb onto his lap and he quickly pulled away from her and stood up, awkwardly smoothing down his shirt and not looking at her. 

                “I should probably go now.” He replied, still looking down at the floor.

                Hunter pulled herself off the couch and straightened her skirt, then lightly put her hand on his arm. “Steve.”

                “Hunter,” he began, finally looking at her. “I know that things…dating…is…different…in the twenty first century, but I’m not. I told you, I’m just not…built that way.”

She smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. “I know that but, you can’t blame a girl for trying. You don’t have to go yet. I’ll behave, I promise,” she assured him and he raised his eyebrow, eyeing her skeptically. “I promise!” She stepped away from him and held her hands up in surrender. “Scouts honor.” She turned around and picked up the plates off the coffee table. “I have more pie.”  She grinned ornerily at him and he finally cracked a smile. “Want some more?”

                “I’d love some.” He smiled, settling back down on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, after another long sleepless night, Quinn crept down to her office to grab a few things that she needed in order to work on the project she had barely gotten started; the days leading up to Loki taking her seemed so long ago now, but she was hoping that immersing herself in her work would help distract her enough from all the other thoughts spinning around in her head. “Quinn!” She jumped at the sound of her name just as she was coming out of her office and spun around to see Hunter standing in the hallway. Quinn was pleased to see her best friend standing in front of her but she couldn’t seem to form any words or make herself move towards her.  “Can I give you a hug?” Hunter finally asked after they stood, staring at each other for several seconds. Quinn gave a slight nod and Hunter quickly crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend causing Quinn to break down again. “I have been so worried about you!” Hunter held her for several seconds before releasing her. “Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?” She asked, resting her hands firmly on Quinn’s shoulders and peering earnestly into her eyes.

                “A lobotomy.” Quinn replied sardonically, giving her a halfhearted smile and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

                “Quinn.” Hunter pouted, hugging her again and Quinn clutched her tightly.

                “I’ve missed you.” Quinn whimpered.

                “Well, you know.” Hunter began, attempting to sound flippant, “you could have come to me instead of Hawk boy.”

                “I know.” Quinn replied, “But I knew Clint would understand.”

                “How could _He_ possibly understand…?” Hunter trailed off when Quinn looked away and her lower lip trembled as she started to explain. “Quinn, stop. You don’t have to say anything else.” Hunter insisted, interrupting Quinn as she was trying to tell her and drew her into her arms again, “I am so sorry.”

                Quinn pulled away again and wiped her face. “It’s ok. It actually helps-saying it out loud-reminds me that I didn’t….”  She trailed off, “if that makes any sense.”

“It does. I can’t imagine what that must be like; it’s got to be so confusing-.”

 “I need to go.” Quinn said abruptly, cutting her off. “ I need to get to work on this project, I’ve wasted enough time.”

                “You don’t have to rush back to work. Take all the time that you need.” Hunter smiled sweetly.

                “I think it will help though, I need something in my head besides my own thoughts.”

                “Well, are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?”

                “I don’t want to go anywhere,” Quinn replied quickly, “But, I…I don’t really want to be alone either.”

                “We don’t have to.” Hunter promised. “We can order in, or better yet, we can go up to the penthouse-Tony and Pepper are at their house in Malibu this week-we can raid his liquor cabinet and the fridge.” Hunter linked her fingers through Quinn’s and started walking towards the elevator. “Come on, we can spend the day together, I’ll keep you so busy you won’t have time to think.”

                “You don’t have any plans with Steve today?” Quinn questioned as they stepped onto the elevator. “He’s on some S.H.I.E.L.D assignment with Clint, and even if I did, I’d cancel them to be with you.”

                “So he’s gone? And Tony too?” Quinn gulped.

                “Quinn, Lo-.” She stopped short when saw the look on Quinn’s face, “No one is getting in here.” She amended. “Besides, Thor is still here. You’re very safe.” Hunter gave Quinn a curious look when she saw her flinch at the mention of Thor’s name but she decided not to press the issue, knowing that if there was something Quinn wanted to tell her, she would, when she was ready.  When the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the penthouse floor, Hunter draped her arm reassuringly around Quinn’s shoulders then led her inside.

                                *************************

                “…So, really, it was sweet that he freaked out so much when all we really did was kiss.” Hunter stated, pouring herself another glass of wine after she and Quinn had spent the last couple of hours catching up on Tony and Pepper’s chocolate leather couch in their den.

                “I think it’s cute that Steve is so old-fashioned. Especially because you’re so…not.” Quinn grinned, the combination of the wine and the sound of her best friend chattering about the things that had happened since they had last talked relaxing her more than she had been in weeks.

                “It really is adorable.” Hunter admitted with a begrudging smile. “It’s just  a little bizarre for me because I’ve never been with anyone who’s so…decent. And I get all frustrated and pent up because the fact that he’s such a gentleman only further fuels my desire to—“ she trailed off abruptly as it occurred to her that the continuation of her sentence may not be the most appropriate subject matter for Quinn, given recent events.

                “Jump on him?” Quinn guessed, with a small giggle, and Hunter laughed in astonishment.

                “Well, yes. But I was trying not to say that.” She chuckled, opening a new bottle of wine and lining the previous one up on the coffee next to the two empty ones they had already placed there.

                “Why? It’s not like I didn’t know where you were going with that. How long have I known you?” Quinn teased.

                “You have a point.” Hunter laughed. “…And I do want to do that. Steve is SO hot, Quinn! And the fact that he doesn’t let me touch him very much just makes him even hotter!”

                “I bet that is chilling you…I mean, killing you.” Quinn shook her head in amusement, holding her glass up as Hunter refilled it.

                “You have no idea!” she whined. “And I miss him so much right nooooow.”

                Quinn giggled at the amusing sight of her best friend so unusually captivated by a man, then quickly stiffened, her eyes widening in terror as they heard muffled sounds coming from the direction of the penthouse door in the living room a few rooms away.

                “Don’t worry.” Hunter attempted to calm her. “It’s probably just Jarvis’ automatic security check or something.”

                “Jarvis doesn’t have footsteps.” Quinn reminded her in fright as it began to sound like someone was walking around.

                “Wait here. I’ll make sure everything’s ok.” Hunter assured her, grabbing the poker from the fireplace and tiptoeing to the den door.

                “What the fuck are you doing here?!” she demanded, dropping the poker to the floor once she’d peered out the door and Tony appeared in the room a second later, allowing Quinn to let out the breath she’d been holding.

                “I should be asking you that. I live here. And Pepper and I decided to come back early because we both had work to do.” He reminded her.

                “I think I’m gonna go.” Quinn stated, shakily standing up from the couch.

                “You can stay.” Hunter tried to reassure her, perceiving the shaken look on her face. “It’s just Tony. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

                “I know.” she replied untruthfully. “I’ve just had a lot to drink. I need to go home.”

                “Well, it’s good to see you out of your apartment.” Tony told her.  “I’m surprised Hunter could pry herself off of her new man long enough to hang out with you. That’s all she does now.”   
               

                “It is not! Why would you say that?” Hunter demanded.

                “The hell it’s not. You walk around all the time looking like some love-struck adolescent. It’s obnoxious.”  he pointed out. Quinn excused herself quietly and left, her nerves still in the process of calming, not wanting to be witness to their impending argument.

                “What the hell are you talking about?! You’ve barely even seen me since Steve and I got together!” Hunter spat.

                “Yeah. I know! You haven’t had time for anyone else.” He shot back.

                “Oh, yes!” Hunter rolled her eyes angrily. “You’re right. I’ve been completely preoccupied this whole _couple of WEEKS_ since Steve and I have been together.”

                “This has been going on a lot longer than that. You’ve been a different person ever since he’s been in the picture.” He retorted.

                “And that’s a bad thing?!” she demanded.

                “Well, yeah. You’ve never been one of those girls who changes her whole life for a man. I have to say I’m a little disappointed in you.” He sighed.

                “Disappointed in me?!” she roared. “Are you kidding me?! You just can’t stand to see me happy! That’s your problem! You’re so selfish you think you’re the only one who’s allowed to have what you want!”

                “ _I’m_ selfish?! Oh! Ok! Because I don’t want to see my little sister make some guy her whole life, I’m being selfish.” He snapped.

                “You’re such an asshole sometimes, Tony.” She spat. “And if you can’t be happy for me, that’s fine! I just won’t bother you anymore!” she stated in a rage as she stormed out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

“You’re back!” Hunter grinned excitedly, throwing her arms around Steve’s neck as he entered his apartment a few days later.

                “I am. And you’re in my apartment.” He chuckled, dropping his shield on the floor so he could hug her back.

                “I was so excited when you called and said you were on the way home that I wanted to come over here and surprise you.” She explained, keeping her arms wrapped around him, his tight suit enhancing the feel of his muscular arms around her too much for her be ready to release him any time soon.

                “So you broke in?” he teased, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

                “I didn’t have to. I own the building, remember?” she reminded him.

                “It’s a good thing I trust you.” He sighed, deciding their embrace had lasted long enough and taking her hand as he pulled away from her.

                “Damn! Why have I not seen you in that suit before?!” she panted, her eyes taking in the way the skin tight blue material revealed every contour of his perfect, strapping shape as he led her to the kitchen.

                “I had it on when I rescued you. But I guess you weren’t conscious through most of that.” He explained, oblivious to the way she hadn’t taken her eyes off him as he noticed the elaborately spread candlelight dinner she’d arranged on his table. “Is this the other part of my surprise?” he asked with a pleased grin.

                “Why have you not been wearing that every day? I am so hot for you right now.” She added, so focused on checking out the way his broad shoulders formed a perfect V shape that ended at the faultless little bubble that was his behind that she hadn’t even noticed he’d spoken.

                “Hunter!” he raised his voice in a mixture of chastising and attempting to retrain her focus to their conversation.

                “What?” she briefly snapped out of the zone she’d been in long enough to answer him. “Yeah. I thought we could have dinner…..Seriously, Steve, your ass is perfect. Can I, like, .… bite it?”

                “No!” he cried, amused and appalled at the same time. “Do I need to go change so you can focus?” he offered, seeing that she was still unable to bring her gaze above his chest level.

                “Please don’t. I’ll listen, I promise.” she pledged, reluctantly tearing her eyes off of his body so she could talk to him. “So, yeah, I brought dinner over.”

                “I love it, but I have to run a quick errand first. Fury wanted me to pass on a message to Tony and-“

                “Tony can wait!” Hunter spat, surprising Steve with how quickly her mood deteriorated. He stared at her, confused.

                “What? He can. You’re not at that bastard’s beckoned call!” she added.

                “Uh….” Steve furrowed his brow, perplexed ”Should I understand what’s going on right now?”

                “Tony’s an ass. He doesn’t deserve to get any messages from you!” she huffed.

                “Is this a Stark thing?” Steve guessed, still trying to make sense of Hunter’s sudden rage.

                “Yes. It’s a Stark thing in that the older Stark sibling is a complete dick and, therefore, does not deserve to steal the younger Stark sibling’s boyfriend away from her to receive messages from him. Especially when said older Stark has voiced less than friendly feelings about said younger Stark/boyfriend relationship.”

                “I’m still lost.” Steve shook his head.  Hunter proceeded to explain the argument that took place between her and Tony a few nights before, the mention of it igniting the seething wrath that had been periodically resurfacing for her every time she had thought about it since then, and inhibiting her from controlling the type of unladylike language she had been trying to spare Steve from hearing from her since they had become a couple, which further fueled her rage at Tony.

                “I just can’t get over what a fucking asshole he is! And why he thinks he, of all people, gets to judge me.” she stated as she concluded her rant.

                “Hunter.” Steve smiled, pulling out a kitchen chair for her, then sitting down across from her as he poured her a glass of wine. “You know this isn’t really about you and me, don’t you?”

                “Yes! I know. It’s about Tony being a whiny, jealous baby with daddy issues! That’s what everything is about. He makes sure of it!” she huffed, taking a swig of wine but not touching her food even though Steve had begun taking bites of his.

                “It’s not that. He’s more protective of you than you realize.” Steve told her between bites of dinner. “You should have seen how worried he was when you got kidnapped.”

                “That’s not why he’s being such a prick about it though.” Hunter sighed. “It’s because it’s you. And our dad knew you and liked you and had nothing but good things to say about you, which turns Tony into a big crybaby bitch because he thinks dad didn’t love him or something.” She rolled her eyes irritably. “He’s crazy jealous of you because of that. But, of course, because he’s Tony, the emotional cripple, he can’t just admit that and get over it. He has to convince himself that you’re the problem and act like he thinks you’re going to hurt me, even though you’re the most decent person I’ve ever dated and he knows it. It’s so stupid.” 

                “Is that really true? That he’s jealous of me?” Steve asked in revelation.

                “Well, yeah. I thought it was obvious.” She shrugged. “I guess it might not be to you since you don’t know him like I do.”

                “I’ll talk to him. When I go deliver Fury’s message. Maybe I can help.” He assured her.

                “Or he’ll just be a dick to you too, which will piss me off even more.” Hunter grumbled.

                “If you’re right and the problem is that he’s jealous because of the relationship I had with your dad, I think you and I being together probably makes that even worse for him because he feels like I’m taking you away from him too. I feel like I should talk to him so he understands that I’m not trying to take his place in your life.” Steve explained.

                “He knows that. He’s just too big of a baby to admit he doesn’t have a good reason not to like you.” she pointed out.

                “But, even if he chooses not to like me, he and I have worked together and have a mutual respect for each other so I feel like this is something I should talk to him about. If he has a problem with us dating without a good reason, he’s disrespecting both of us and I’m not ok with that.” Steve insisted.

                “You’re hot when you’re all determined.” Hunter grinned, her arousal at his willingness to defend their relationship causing her anger to subside. “Especially in that suit.” She added, her eyes roaming over him once again.

                “I’m going to change before I go talk to Tony. Do you and the suit want to be alone?” he teased.

                “Maybe.” She chuckled. 

                Once they had finished dinner, Hunter took it upon herself to clean up the kitchen, needing to keep herself busy while Steve was at Tony’s. Keeping her inner tension to a minimum was a challenge at the present moment due to the combination of the still-present, fuming anger she felt toward Tony and the pent-up sexual energy the sight of Steve in his skin-tight suit had evoked. The more positive of the two emotions won out and she was nearly finished with the last few of the dishes before she realized she had spent the last several minutes contemplating different scenarios she might use to seduce Steve when he got home. She smiled to herself as she turned away from the sink and observed the nearly full bottle of wine still sitting on the kitchen table and quickly ran to her apartment to grab a few more bottles. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy to urge Steve past his inhibitions and old-fashioned values enough that he would respond to her advances, but she also felt that it would be good for him to let loose and release some tension. Or so she told herself as she freshened up in his bathroom, unbuttoning the top button of her dress shirt to reveal more cleavage, convincing herself that it was not for purely selfish reasons that she planned to seduce him and ignore his wishes to take things slowly. She put the wine bottles on ice to chill, confident that if anything could break through sexual inhibitions, wine would be the thing to do the trick, and settled on his couch with a glass of her own to wait for him to return. She had finished off the first bottle by the time he came through the door.

                “Hey. I missed you.” she smiled, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

                “You look like you’re in better spirits than when I left.” He mused, sitting down next to her as she opened another bottle and poured him a glass. “Thanks.” He added as he took it from her.

                “So how did it go? Is he still being a baby?” she asked, sitting up on her knees to get closer to him and gently stroking his hair.

                “Well, let’s see. He insisted that he’s not threatened by me because he knows it’s impossible for you to ever love me as much as you love him because he knows this is just a phase and will never last because I’m too old and you’re too immature.” He demeaningly repeated Tony’s half of their conversation. 

                “He’s so stupid.” Hunter muttered with annoyance.

                “But he agreed to have a better attitude about it since he knows it’s never going to last anyway.” Steve smiled amusedly. “So we’re having him and Pepper over for dinner next weekend, and possibly Quinn if she wants to come.”

                “That should be fun.” She replied dryly, then smiled coyly as she refilled his glass. “I guess we’ll have to enjoy our alone time now since we have to entertain next week.”

                “I enjoy time with you whether we’re alone or not.” Steve told her genuinely, his clear blue eyes gleaming at her as he took a sip from his glass of wine.

                “Me too, but I kind of like having you all to myself.” She smirked, starting to struggle to keep her glass steady as she poured herself yet another drink.

                “Really? You don’t like having to share? I never would have guessed.” He joked.

                “Especially when it comes to you. I like it that you’re all mine.” she informed him, leaning in and pressing her lips against his and letting out a soft moan as she rested her hand on his bulging pectoral. He ended their kiss timidly, busying himself with pouring more wine into his glass to Hunter’s delight, to hide the way her advance had shaken him. 

                Eventually they had finished all of the bottles she had chilled and Hunter, through her hazy fog of intoxication, was feeling baffled by how much more composure Steve still appeared to have in comparison to herself when they had drank close to the same amount. It frustrated her that he was the only man who’d ever consumed that much alcohol with her without making a move on her, or at least being overly eager to respond to the tiniest hint of an advance from her. 

“Oh, fuck!” she whispered as she attempted to bring her last glass of wine to her mouth, and somehow in her weakened state, she tipped her glass and spilled it on the leg of Steve’s khaki pants.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she added, putting her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had said.

                “It’s ok.” Steve chuckled. “I should probably go change my pants though.”

                “Or you could just take them off.” Hunter informed him, her dark eyes daring him as she sat up on her knees and pressed her body against the side of his arm.

                “Hunter, you’ve had a lot to drink. I think you need to go to sleep.” He replied with sensitivity, helping her up off the couch.

                “Ok. Take me to bed then.” She suggested with a smile.

                “Hunter.” He sighed in slight annoyance.

                “Fine.” she whined, swaying where she stood. “Can’t I at least sleep here though? My place so far awaaaay.”

                “You’ll be ok. I’ll walk you home.” He offered, putting his arm around her as he realized how wobbly she was on her feet. She was barely able to stumble across the hall to the elevator, even with him keeping an arm around her for balance. She leaned against the wall inside the elevator to try to steady herself, still swaying.

                “Are you going to be able to make it to your bed?” Steve asked with concern.

                “No. I’ll just sleep here.” She sighed, sliding down onto the floor against the wall.

                “Come here. I’ll carry you.” he groaned, squatting down and lifting her up in his arms once the elevator had come to a stop on her floor.

                “How are you still so….with it?” she demanded as he carried her to her apartment door. “You drankst a lots too.”

                “I can’t get drunk. I thought you knew that.” He explained as she pulled her key card out of her purse for him.

                “Oh. Cuz a the sipper surum?” she guessed. “Why have not I read that?”

                “Howard probably didn’t know. I didn’t even know for a long time.” He assumed, carrying her to her bedroom and setting her on the bed.

                “Well, that ‘splains why I couldn’t seduce you tonight.” She told him.

                “Is that what you were trying to do?” he chuckled, tucking her in, and sitting on the edge of her bed next to her. “I wouldn’t have done that if we were both drunk anyway.” He stated, kissing her softly on the cheek.

                “I know. You suck.” She whispered, making him laugh as she started to drift off to sleep.

                “Do you need anything before I go?”

                “Not if you’re not gon’ get naked.” she slurred before losing consciousness, making him laugh again as he left her.

               

                A week later, Quinn somehow found herself helping Hunter prepare dinner in Steve’s kitchen and was still uncertain how it came to be that helping prepare the meal had become her responsibility. Hunter had called her the night before and invited her to have dinner with them, suggesting that she come over early so they would get time to talk before everyone else showed up. Quinn blamed herself for forgetting in the last few weeks since they had not seen each other as much that there was rarely a time when her best friend did not have her own agenda so she couldn’t really complain when Hunter set the vegetables, chopping knife, and cutting board in front of her as they were gossiping without further instruction, assuming that Quinn would be more than willing to help. Quinn had to smile to herself as she listened to Hunter chatter while she chopped the vegetables because it felt so normal to just be doing some mundane task Hunter had shiftily roped her into doing that she was almost able to remember what her life had felt like before the events of the past weeks.

                “…And I’m telling you, if Tony has one snide comment to make about Steve tonight, I will-“ Hunter’s rant was cut off as she dropped a spoon on the floor in her rage at the topic at hand and bent down to pick it up as so she could finish setting the table. “Oh damn. I just remembered I left the bottle of wine I wanted for tonight at my apartment.”

                “I can go get it. I’m done with these.” Quinn offered, gesturing to the vegetables on the cutting board in front of her.

                “Thanks. What would I do without you?” Hunter grinned, setting out the silverware on the table as Quinn headed to the front door. Quinn stepped into the hallway and immediately sucked in a shaky breath as she recognized Thor’s huge form talking to Steve as they stepped off the elevator together. Her entire core started to tremble.

                “I hope that you all enjoy your-“ Thor stopped mid-sentence when he looked in Quinn’s direction.  “…Quinn.” He breathed, everyone frozen in their spots for a moment.

                “H-hhi.” She managed to choke out, her eyes filling with tears at the flood of emotions that the sight of him washed over her. She quickly passed them and entered the elevator, not looking up again until it had closed.

                “You ok?” Steve asked as Thor continued to stare at the spot the where Quinn had been standing.  Thor said nothing in response, but turned and disappeared into his apartment, causing a large crack in the wall from the force of the door being slammed.

               

                “Did you get the bread?” Hunter smiled when Steve entered. He held up the package of bread in his hand and it was then that she noticed the solemn look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

                “Quinn and Thor just saw each other in the hallway.” He attempted to explain despite his lack of understanding of exactly what that signified.

                “Shit.” Hunter sighed. “Is she ok?”

                “I’m not sure either one of them are.” Steve shook his head.

                “Ok. I need to go check on her. Will you cut up the bread and, if Tony and Pepper get here before I get back, you can start on the fondue? The cheese is all ready.”

                “You made fondue?” Steve chuckled mysteriously.

                “Why is that funny?”

                “It’s just….” he shook his head, still smiling “…your dad was a big fan of fondue too.”

                “He was?!” she asked excitedly.

                “Go check on Quinn. We can talk about it later.” He assured her.

                “Ok. I’ll be back. …Hopefully, with Quinn.”

                Hunter was relieved to find that Quinn had only stayed in Hunter’s apartment for a few moments to compose herself and was still planning on bringing the wine back and joining them for dinner because she didn’t want to be alone. Tony and Pepper arrived shortly after Quinn and Hunter returned and everyone began to enjoy their dinner together. Hunter asked Steve to tell more about her father’s fondness for fondue since the topic had seemed so amusing to him. Even Tony was unable to keep a straight face as Steve explained how one of Howard Stark’s pick-up lines used to be asking girls out for a “late-night fondue” and Steve, having never had fondue, had assumed this was something dirty until Howard explained to him that it was only cheese and bread. They continued to make casual conversation throughout the meal, Steve sharing several funny stories about Tony and Hunter’s father back in his younger days. Things remained light-hearted until Tony, after several glasses of wine made a snide comment about Hunter’s reason for wanting someone so much older being that she had a daddy complex.

                “Do you have to be a dick about everything?!” Hunter snapped.

                “It was a joke, Hunter. Lighten up.” Tony shrugged.

                “It’s not just a joke. You just have to get your digs in about our relationship so we know you still disapprove.” Hunter accused.

                “You clearly must think I have reason to disapprove then.” Tony retorted.

                “Of course you do! You disapprove of everything that isn’t about _you_!” Hunter snapped.

                “I’m sure Tony didn’t mean what he said the way it sounded.” Pepper tried to soothe, giving Tony a warning glance. “Let’s just-“

                “Oh, I meant exactly what I said!” Tony, not being accustomed to letting anyone speak on his behalf, cut her off. “At first, I was like, ‘ok. My sister has a thing for superheroes. I get it. It’s kinda cute.’ And then you two started seeing each other and I was like ‘Ok. Fine. She’ll get this little crush out of her system and then come to her senses.’ But now you’re wanting us to have dinners together and share family stories like we’re all just one big happy family. That’s where I draw the line because it’s completely ludicrous. You can’t possibly be serious about this geezer who’s _four_ times your age, Hunter!”

                “Look, Tony, I know it’s-“ Steve attempted to conciliate, but Tony cut him off as well.

                “Don’t even start with me, Rogers! When I asked for your help when my sister was kidnapped, I trusted you to bring her home safely, not seduce her! That was kind of a disgrace to your mission, don’t’ you think, soldier?!”

                “Tony, just LEAVE!” Hunter roared, standing up and clearing the table. “I’m not gonna let you talk to Steve like that in his own house.”

                “Um, this is actually _my_ building-“

                “GET OUT!” Hunter screamed at him.

                “Let’s just go.” Pepper told him, placing a hand on his arm.

                “What the-“ Tony started to protested, but Pepper gave him a chastising glare.  “Fine.” He sighed, getting up from the table.

                “I’m sorry.” Pepper mouthed to Hunter as they left.  Hunter proceeded to angrily stack up dishes and carry them to the sink.

                “You don’t have to do those. I can take care of it.” Steve told her as she started filling the dishwasher.

                “I’ll do it. I need to stay busy.” she huffed.

                “Ok.” He held his hands up in surrender, giving Quinn a confused look as he began clearing the rest of the food from the table. Quinn went over to where Hunter was filling the dishwasher and leaned against the counter next to her.

                “You ok?” she asked.

                “No! I don’t understand what Tony’s problem is! My love life is none of his business!” Hunter growled.

                “Well, it’s Tony. That’s probably exactly what his problem is.” Quinn pointed out.

                “That it’s none of his business?” Hunter clarified, then rolled her eyes when Quinn nodded. “He’s like a fucking five-year-old. I’m just done, Quinn. I’m not even going to try to talk to him until he learns how to be a grown-up. And, knowing Tony, that probably means I’ll never talk to him again, but whatever.”

                “Well, maybe that’s better. Let him be the one to come talk to you. Maybe then he’ll figure out he has to stop being such a baby.” Quinn agreed.

                “Like _that_ would ever happen.” Hunter sighed.

                “Are you going to be alright? I was going to go home, but I can stay if you need me.” Quinn offered.

                “I’m fine. Are _you_ going to be ok at home by yourself?” Hunter questioned, remembering Quinn’s earlier run-in with Thor.

                “…I just want to be at home.” Quinn explained, avoiding Hunter’s eyes unconvincingly.

                “I could come over if you don’t want to be alone.” Hunter offered.

                “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”

                “Of course not. We could have a slumber party. It’ll be fun. Just let me finish cleaning up and say goodnight to Steve and I’ll be over.” Hunter agreed.

                “Alright. I’ll see you in a little while.”

               

                “So you’re leaving me?” Steve asked, a little saddened, when Hunter had finished helping him clean up the kitchen.

                “Yep.” She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked up at him playfully. “It’s not like you’re gonna give me a reason to stay the night.”

                “Is this a test?” he asked uncertainly.

                “No.” she laughed. “I know better than to think I can manipulate you into letting me spend the night. That sort of behavior would just be inappropriate, Captain Rogers.” She teased.

                “Now you’re making fun of me.” He stated.

                “I would never do that!” she joked. “I completely respect the fact that you’re not ready to…fondue with me yet.”

                “I should have never told you about that.” He chuckled, softly kissing her forehead.

                “I love it. It’s one more thing about you that I find adorable.” She insisted, resting her hands on the sides of his face.  He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She let out a moan and dug her fingers into his silky hair as their kiss intensified. “Where was I going to go again?” she whispered as he finally pulled away from her, both of them breathless.

                “To Quinn’s. And you should probably go now.” He reminded her, walking her to the door.

                Hunter spent the rest of the night enjoying the types of long conversations with her best friend that they had not been able to have in quite a while. Quinn confessed how much seeing Thor earlier had shaken her and that, despite everything they had been through; she missed him in her life, but, at the same time, felt so much despair at the thought of trying move forward with him, not even knowing where to begin or how to talk to him at this point. Hunter tried to offer her words of support and encouragement, but had no idea what she would do if she were in Quinn’s position. The conversation topic changed several times from Hunter venting about Tony and then gushing about Steve and voicing her sexual frustration to Quinn opening up about the way the events of the past several months had affected her and telling Hunter how appreciative she was to have her here now that she was ready to start talking about things. They ended up talking until the early hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep. Then, when they awoke late the next morning, they went to breakfast together, continuing their deep discussions from the night before. Hunter felt elated as she returned home that afternoon, contemplating how amazing it was to finally feel that she had her best friend back after all these weeks.

                Hunter was almost overwhelmed, trying to split her time between Quinn and Steve over the next two weeks. Balancing her time had become a strange new conflict for her that even the hundreds of friends she’d had in college had never brought about like this. She’d chocked it up in part to the fact that she’d been missing her best friend so intensely while Quinn had distanced herself. Hunter felt she was making up for lost time with her now that Quinn, other than residual nerves that manifested in the form of occasional nausea, had returned to a reasonable semblance of normal.  Yet Quinn still had an Asgardian-sized void in her life that she needed her best friend to feebly attempt to fill, which required at lot of time spent together, especially at night. Added to that were Hunter’s ever-maturing feelings for Steve, which, caused a surprising longing in her to see him every day because it was the only way she could avoid missing him more deeply than she would have thought was appropriate. Her daily routine had started to begin with getting some work done, then meeting Steve for a meal or some quality time at some point, then usually ended with her staying at Quinn’s apartment hanging out and talking until late into the night. She hadn’t even realized the physical toll this newfound busy schedule had taken on her until she found herself waking up on Steve’s couch with her head resting on his lap on a rare Friday night that the two of them had taken the opportunity to have a movie night together since Quinn had said she would be working late.

                “What time is it?” Hunter asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

                “A little after 1.” Steve told her amusedly, brushing her hair back. “You missed the movie. All of the movies.”

                “I was really asleep that long?” she croaked, sitting up and taking a drink from the glass of wine she’d barely touched before she fell asleep. “You could have woken me up so you could go to bed.”

                “I didn’t mind just watching you sleep. It was cute.” He smiled sweetly.

                “I know, but I slept for four hours. You were probably getting tired too.” She apologized.

                “Not really. I don’t really sleep.” He shrugged.

                “Really? Like at all?”

                “I take a cat nap once in a while if I really need it.” He explained. “But I don’t ever sleep like…well, like you just did.” He chuckled.

                “Is that more super serum effects?” She asked curiously.

                “No. It’s the effects of sleeping for seventy years and waking up to everyone you care about being dead. It makes the thought of sleeping not seem so great.” He admitted.

                “Yeah. I can imagine it would.” She sighed sadly. “So it’s not that you physically can’t sleep. You just don’t want to?”

                “Yup.” He nodded, his deep blue eyes staring into her with an intensity she didn’t often see there. “The last time I slept really soundly, I ended up losing the person I cared most about in the world. I don’t want that to happen again.”

                “Well, if you ever do get sleepy, I promise I won’t go anywhere.” She assured him, setting her wine glass down and scooting closer to him. “But I do think we should find something to do with all this awake time.” She placed her hand on the side of his face and brought her mouth hungrily to his, sighing softly at the feel of his full lips against hers. She trailed her hand slowly down his neck and chest and he placed his hand over it to stop her as it brushed his firm stomach, causing her to let out a moan of protest as she stopped kissing him. He smiled at her objection and placed a kiss on her cheek and then another on her lips before pulling away.

                “How can you stand it?” she whined. “All we do is kiss!”

                “I like kissing you.” He grinned, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her wrist. “I could do this all day.”

                “Really?” she gave him a mischievous grin. “You like kissing that much, huh?”

                “Uh huh.” He agreed, kissing his way up her forearm. She placed her hand on his face again and brushed her thumb across his lips before returning her mouth to his, the tip of her tongue gently brushing across his lower lip before she pulled it between her teeth, nipping it gently and then releasing it.

                “So you like that?” she murmured, her lips still centimeters from his.

                “Yeah.” He sighed. She softly kissed him along his chiseled jaw line.

                “And this?”

                “Mmm hmm.” He agreed as her mouth reached the side of his neck and she heard his breathing slightly quicken.

                “How about this?” she whispered, intrigued by the rugged scent of him surrounding her as she ran her lips and tongue lightly up toward his ear.

                “Y…yes.” He whispered shakily, unnerved by the new sensation he felt as her teeth tugged at his earlobe, and his eyelids fluttered closed. A part of him knew that he should make her stop, but there was something so pleasant about the feel of her mouth that he needed to enjoy it just a few moments more. He buried his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth back to his, kissing more intensely this time.

                “Steve” she whispered against his mouth and she had climbed onto his lap, straddling him before his brain had even had a chance to process what had happen. He placed his hands on her hips to remove her once he had had a few seconds to regain his thoughts, but, before he could pull her off his lap, she had placed her hands over his and moved them down to her buttocks as she pressed her body against his, gasping as she felt him become aroused beneath her.

                “Hunter!” he practically shouted, grabbing her shoulders to urge her away from him, both their breathing heavy.

                “Damn!” she gasped, oblivious to his protest, as she reached down and grabbed his crotch. “Thank-you, Super Serum!”

                “Stop!” he snapped, lifting her off his lap and onto the couch next to him.

                “That’s not really what you want.” She grinned challengingly at him.

                “Yes! It is, Hunter! I’ve told you I’m  not….I don’t…I…” He struggled to form what he wanted to say in his frazzled state.

                “I know. I know. You’re old fashioned, I get it.” she rolled her eyes. “And I think I’ve been patient about it. …I mean, how long am supposed to be understanding? How long did you wait before you slept with that girl you were with back in the day?”

                “I…didn’t.” he explained.

                “What?! But…you said she was the love of your life…”

                “It never got that far.” he replied, his cheeks reddening.

                “And there was no one else?” Hunter asked, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place.

                “Of course not.”

                “Well, no wonder you’re so uptight.” She sighed. “You’re the world’s oldest virgin. Wow.”

                “Hunter.” He shook his head in humiliation.

                “Hey. It’s ok.” She assured him. “I mean, it’s unbelievable. I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen off by now, but-“

                “Hunter!” he scolded.

                “Really, though, it’s ok.” She promised, a sly smile spreading across her face. “I mean, in some ways that could be even more fun.” She added, her hand travelling up his thigh.

                “No! It couldn’t!” he snapped, pushing her hand away.

                “So……what? You’re not ever going to have sex with me?” she demanded in disappointment.

                “Not…never. I mean, someday, after we’re married-“

                “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” she cut him off. “Who said anything about getting married?!”

                “I said ‘someday’.” He retorted defensively

                “Someday or not, it’s a little early to be talking that serious, don’t you think? Let’s not rush ahead of ourselves.” She objected fervently.

                “So you can rush into giving me your body, but not your hand?” he shot back crossly. “That seems a little…promiscuous.”

                “Wow.” She huffed. “So now I’m promiscuous?”

                “Hunter, that’s not what I-“

                “I had no idea you were so judgmental.” She replied, the hurt and anger apparent in her voice.

                “I’m not. I don’t care that you’re….that you’ve…” he trailed off, realizing any way he chose to end his sentence would only make the situation worse. 

                “Maybe we’re a lot more different than I thought.” she replied solemnly, standing up. “I’m just gonna go.” she informed him before walking out.  Even though he wanted to go after her, he knew that they both needed time for the tension to subside before they could talk rationally about things so he let her go.

               

                The next few days were miserable for both Hunter and Steve. Steve attempted to go over to Hunter’s apartment the next morning to talk to her, but she had left early in the morning to go shopping in a failed attempt to get her mind off of him. He was afraid, when she wasn’t home, that she was avoiding him and decided to give her more time calm down before he would try again. Not wanting to be alone, he went to Thor’s apartment and spent the day with him.

Hunter had decided that, if Steve had not called her by the time she returned from shopping all day, she would call him, but, when she realized she had not had any missed calls from him, she lost her nerve. The conversation from the night before had made her uncharacteristically insecure. This was the only time that someone had come into her life who was so good and so pure that _she_ might actually not be good enough for _him_. There was a big part of her that was afraid that he had realized the same thing and decided she wasn’t worth the effort. He didn’t, after all, come after her when she had stormed out last night.

At the same time, Steve was having his own source of insecurity, fearing that Hunter had come to the conclusion that he was too old fashioned for her and she would be better off with some modern man who would be willing to give her everything she wanted.

The thought he feared had, in fact, more than crossed her mind too. In her anguish at the fact that he had not contacted her to try to make up all day, she started to wonder as she sat alone in her apartment that evening if she would be better off to go back to the way she’d lived her life before she’d met him and even called an old friend she used to fool around with in college to see if he was free that night. They’d made plans to possibly meet up at a bar later that evening, but, not long after she’d hung up the phone, she’d regretted calling him, knowing that all she really wanted was to make up with Steve, and ended up never showing up at the bar.

She couldn’t bear to stay in her apartment by herself any longer so she’d gone to Quinn’s.  She ended up spending the night there because Quinn had gotten sick and been up all night with an upset stomach so she’d stayed to take care of her so that when Steve tried again to come to Hunter’s apartment the next morning, she didn’t answer and he wondered, again, if she was avoiding him. By the following afternoon, Quinn had started to feel better and Hunter, unable to keep things bottled up anymore, confessed to her how much turmoil she was in over the whole situation because she couldn’t stand going this long without talking to Steve. Quinn convinced her that she needed to make the effort to talk to Steve since she had been the one to walk out, pointing out that he may just not have called because he didn’t know if she was still mad at him or not, so she headed up to his apartment. Steve had just come out his door on his third journey to her apartment to try to talk to her when she met him in the hallway.

“Hey.” His face naturally brightened when he saw her. “I was just on my way to go see you. …unless you don’t want me to.”

“No.” she immediately threw her arms around his waist, blinking back tears. “I wanted to talk to you too.” He took her hand and led her into his apartment and they sat down on the couch together.

“I missed you.” He told her after several seconds of silence. “I went to your apartment a couple of times and I was afraid you were avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t.” she shook her head. “I…I thought you had decided I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“No,” he shook his head, “I would never think that. …I know I said things…things came out wrong the other night. And I know it bothers you that I’m not…like most of the men you’ve been with, but I’m not. I have different ideas about how to treat a lady. And I just…I want to treat you like the lady you deserve to be treated like. Even if you don’t see yourself the way I do.”

“Steve.” She smiled sweetly at him, touched by his words.

“But I don’t want to lose you either, Hunter. And I know that you’re a very modern woman so…I can try...to compromise and do the things that couples now days do if that’s really what you need from me.” He offered.

                “No.” she declined. “You’re wrong. It doesn’t bother me that you’re not like other men. That’s why you’re special. You don’t have to compromise your values for me. I want to be exactly who you are.”

                “So you can accept that I want to be married before we…you know..?”

                “Fondue?” she teased. “I’ll be honest. The marriage talk freaks me out. That’s not really something I’ve ever even thought about. But I get why you feel the way you do about it. So I can compromise by not rushing the sex stuff if you can by not pushing the marriage stuff. “

                “Ok. But that means no more sitting on my lap and…other things.” He explained.

                “Aww. Not even if I promise to only kiss on the lips and not touch you anywhere below the chest?” she pouted.

                “You can’t do that to me. There’s only so much I can handle.”

                “I can behave. Don’t you trust me?”

                “Not at all. You scare me.” He confessed.

                “Really? I scare you?”

                “Yes.” He nodded. “Before the serum, I was a small, fragile man and then, after I changed, I never once felt weak for over 70 years until this beautiful, tiny little dark haired woman came along who can render me completely helpless with a simple touch. It’s terrifying.”

                “You make me sound like a super villain.” She teased.

                “You’re something like that.” He agreed, draping his arm across her shoulders. “I love you, Hunter.”

                “…I know.” She shrugged, and he chuckled at her awkward response.

Steve and Hunter made plans for dinner that evening at a steak house downtown and while they ate, Steve told Hunter that in the few days since they hadn’t spoken, he along with Thor had officially joined S.H.I.E.L.D and were both going to be providing tactical ops and combat training for the covert organization. “Sounds right up your alley, Soldier.” Hunter smiled as she lifted her beer to her lips.

“I like having something to do. It’s not like the earth gets invaded by an army from outer space every day.” He chuckled. “Plus it’s good honest work. And I like working with Thor. It’s amusing to watch him during the combat training, I almost feel sorry for the new recruits.” Steve chuckled.

“That I would like to see.” Hunter agreed.

“It is quite a sight to see.” Steve smiled.  “And he’s got a lot of insight into tactical ops too; it’s fascinating to listen to. In many ways, the way they handle combative situations on Asgard and how we did things in the army are not that different but in others, but at the same time, it’s completely different.” Hunter smiled and listened, happy to let Steve take control of the conversation since she hadn’t seen him this enthusiastic about something since she showed him the military channel on TV. After they got back to the tower, Steve ended the evening early, needing some semblance of propriety for his own sanity after their heated goodnight kiss; so Hunter, in an attempt to release some of the pent up frustrations that always surfaced because of the super soldier, decided to head down to the gym to get in a work out. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard muffled voices coming from the workshop that was adjacent to the gym on the lower level of Stark tower and when she heard Tony say “Come on, Mt Olympus ,show me what you got…hit me,” she decided that she needed to see what her brother was up to.  When Hunter peeked her head in the doorway, she found Tony, in his red and gold suit, and Thor, towering over him, standing in the middle of the room. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, and a smile spread across her face as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her.

“Are you certain that you want me to do this?” Thor questioned, looking down at Tony doubtfully, his massive arms crossed against his equally massive chest.

“What’s the matter, you scared? Just do it!” Tony commanded petulantly.

 Thor’s fist had just barely connected with Tony’s chest before he was sent flying across the room and into the wall. He dropped to the floor and immediately stood up and did a quick examination of the suit after he flipped up his face mask. “Yes!” Tony cheered when he noted that there was not a scratch on it and then JARVIS confirmed that there was no mechanical damage to the suit either.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hunter laughed.

“I made some modifications to the suit, so I need to put it through some pressure and strength tests, I figured that using Hulkamania was the best way to do that.”

“I see.” Hunter knew that her brother hadn’t like being bested by Thor’s sheer brute strength at their first meeting and she suspected this was Tony’s version of a rematch. “Are you having fun kicking my brother’s ass, Thor?” She asked, deliberately taunting her brother.

“I am.” He chuckled.

                “He is not kicking my ass.” Tony protested, then turned back to Thor, “You are not kicking my ass.” Thor scoffed at him. Hunter laughed and Tony glared at her again, “Shouldn’t you be off nursing the old geezer?”  He huffed.

                Hunter rolled her eyes, “Steve and I went out to dinner and ended the night early if you must know. I was just getting ready to work out but this is way more entertaining.”

                “Go away, Hunter. We have work to do.” Tony grumbled.

                “Fine.” She smirked then turned and sashayed away.

                “Hunter.” Thor called; catching up to her in the hallway with just a few strides and she looked up at him expectantly. “How is Quinn?” he asked, resting his hand gently on Hunter’s upper arm, staring at her intently.

                “She’s doing better.” Hunter assured him.

                “I miss her.” He replied solemnly.

                “Beating the hell out of my brother probably helps though, huh?”

                “It is a good distraction, if only temporary.” He agreed, a brief smile crossing his striking face.

                “I’d invite you to come work out with me but I’m pretty you sure you would destroy all of my equipment.”

                “I have to finish beating the hell out of your brother as you say.” Thor smiled “But thank you.”

                Thor then turned and headed back towards the workshop and Hunter continued on to the gym.


	27. Chapter 27

The occasional nausea that had been bothering Quinn of late was becoming a more regular occurrence to the point that she had hardly been able to eat or drink anything in days. And she was battling another brutal round of it again as she got herself ready for the day and the meeting that she had later that morning. With every move that she made, it washed over her and several times before she made it to the conference room, she thought that she was going to throw up but she managed to make it to her meeting without incident. Since it was a breakfast meeting, there was a catered breakfast buffet set up along the back wall of the room and the smell of the various foods swirled around the room. Quinn tried to hold her breath, feeling her stomach churn as she flipped open her laptop and sat down as another surge of nausea swept over her. But the smells were overwhelming her and she quickly shoved herself away from the table and with her hand over her mouth, she pushed passed a few colleagues, hurried out of the conference room and promptly vomited into a large potted plant that was positioned just outside the door. Her stomach flip flopped in a different way when she felt a familiar pair of hands brush against her neck  while they pulled her hair back as Thor knelt down next to her. He had just stepped off the elevator and found her in her present state and had hurried over to her.  “Are you alright?” Thor asked, his hand still lingering on the back of her neck, his eyes were full of concern when she looked up at him.

                “I’m fine. Th...thank you.” She smiled shyly before looking away as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I think I just need to go back to bed.” But she did use his large forearm to brace herself as she slowly got to her feet. She wobbled and swayed unsteadily, as everything spun around her and he swiftly scooped her up in his arms.

“JARVIS, we’ve got a…situation on the 10th floor that needs to be taken care of.” Quinn looked down from her perch in Thor’s arms and finally noticed that Tony was with him.

“Tony, I am so sorry-.” She began and he waved off her concern.

“Don’t worry about it. Go get some rest.”

“I am perfectly capable of walking.” Quinn stated with a slight annoyance, when Thor refused to set her down even after he stepped off the elevator and onto the floor to her apartment, but at the same time she enjoyed being in the comfort of his arms again and had to resist the urge to curl against him.

“Quinn, are you ok?” Hunter hurried up to them from the opposite side of the hallway from the other set of elevators just as Thor was gently setting Quinn on her feet in front of her door. “Tony said you barfed in a plant.”

“I did.” Quinn gave a wary laugh as she waved her key card to open her front door while Thor took a step back, but seemed reluctant to go.

“I’ve got this, Big Guy.” Hunter assured him, patting his arm as she smiled up at him and he gave a slight nod, his eyes briefly meeting Quinn’s again before she and Hunter disappeared inside the apartment “Quinn, what is going on with you?”

“I just have a stomach bug or something.” Quinn replied, not very convincingly as she gingerly sat down the couch.

“Do you want me to tell you what I think?” Hunter asked as she sat down next to her.

“No.” Quinn groaned then curled up against the cushions and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Because you’re really thinking the same thing?” Hunter guessed.

“Yes.” Quinn whispered, feeling a lump forming in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Have you taken a test yet?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t know for sure.”

“I’m late, my boobs hurt and everything makes me nauseous, I think those are all pretty good indicators.”

 “Yes, that’s all very compelling evidence but still not a concrete answer. Do you want me to run down to the drugstore to get you a pregnancy test?”

Quinn’s lower lip trembled.  “I already bought one, it’s in the bathroom but I’ve been too chicken to take it.”

Hunter took Quinn’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”  Hunter drug Quinn into the bathroom and found the EPT box sitting on the sink and she quickly ripped into it and was studying the instructions then handed the pregnancy test to Quinn. “Here, pee on this.” Hunter smiled reassuringly at her best friend before stepping out of the bathroom to give her some privacy.

                                                                *****************************

“What…the…fuck…what the actual fuck...” Hunter bemoaned as the two girls stared down at the white stick that Quinn held. Four pink lines showed in the little window and the instructions on the box clearly stated one line would show for not pregnant and two lines for pregnant. Hunter picked up the box and read it again. “What the fuck.”

“So, what now?” Quinn asked, feeling even more drained and more convinced than ever that she was actually pregnant as she continued to stare down at the four lines. “I can’t exactly go to a regular doctor…What am I going to do?!” Quinn’s voice started to rise in panic.

“That’s easy. Banner.” Hunter replied assuredly.

                “Banner?” Quinn questioned, “He’s a not an obstetrician, Hunter.”

                “Yeah, and give him five minutes with a text book and he would be.”

                The room started to spin and Quinn closed her eyes and rested her hands on the sink to steady herself. Hunter looked over at her with concern. “You really look like hell, Quinn.”

                “Gee, thanks.” Quinn opened her eyes for a moment so she could glare at her. “I need to lie down.”

“Yes, you do. And I’ll talk to Bruce…and Tony. Will you be ok by yourself for a little while?”

“Yeah.” she sighed as they walked out of the bathroom. Quinn settled herself on the couch and reached for the plush blue throw that was folded up by her feet. She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement at Hunter who promised to return as soon as she could with more answers.


	28. Chapter 28

       Quinn jerked awake when she heard a noise coming from the direction of her terrace. She sat up and turned to find Loki, standing just outside the glass door, smiling invitingly at her. She could see his lean body, outlined by the elaborate green and gold Asgardian armor he wore; his jet black hair was slicked back and curled up just slightly at the ends and resting against the deep emerald green of his cape as he stood there, waiting. His penetrating blue eyes drew her in just like last time and even though she knew she should be frightened of this man, she found herself walking towards him and sliding the thick door open; allowing him in. “I’ve missed you, Quinn.” He whispered in his hauntingly beautiful voice as his fingers curled into her hair. Quinn involuntarily parted her lips as his mouth met hers and she pressed her body against his and with their mouths still entwined, she pulled him towards the couch.  Loki pulled away for a moment, and dropped his cape to the floor then removed the rest of his clothing while Quinn watched before he slowly undressed her, taking his time to explore every curve of her body with his hands. Loki smiled at her again, looking down at her soft stomach and resting his hand possessively against it before he curled the fingers of his other hand into her hair again, kissing her deeply while he pushed her back against the couch, pushing her knees apart with his leg and settling between her thighs as she lifted her hips towards him. “Quinn,” he sighed against her ear and then her eyes flew open, no longer under the thrall of his spell. She felt him begin to slide inside her and she started bucking wildly underneath him, pounding her fists against his chest and screaming, trying everything in her power to get him off of her but he was simply too strong and he easily pinned her arms against her chest as he continued to plunge into her, the weight of his body against her making her struggling futile.  “Quinn.” He whispered over and over as he kissed her tear streaked face and then his voice changed, sounding more distant. His image slowly began to fade away and when Quinn was finally able to open her eyes she saw Hunter’s worried face hovering over her and felt her hand against her arm, gently shaking her. She bolted upright and clung frantically to her best friend, hysterical tears streaming down her face. “Shh, it’s ok.” Hunter soothed.

        “I can’t be having Loki’s baby.” Quinn cried frantically. “I can’t, Hunter.”

        “It was just a dream, Quinn. You’re ok.”

        Quinn lifted her head and stared imploringly into Hunter’s eyes. “I cannot have Loki’s baby.”

         Hunter rested her hand on Quinn’s arm, “Then you don’t have to.” She promised and then sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed her fingers through Quinn’s hair, “But we don’t know for sure that you are pregnant yet.” She began, “And… it might not be his.”

        “Well, the odds are definitely not in Thor’s favor.” Quinn quipped, and shuddered against unwanted memories that consumed her mind again.

         “I’m sure Thor’s big manly Asgardian sperm could easily overpower anything else going on in there.” Hunter replied matter-of-factly, and Quinn just stared open mouthed at her.  But she was so used to the Stark bluntness that was so ingrained in her best friend that she couldn’t even be offended especially since Hunter seemed oblivious and had already moved on and was pulling up a translucent three dimensional model from her phone.

          “Did you talk to Dr. Banner?” Quinn asked when she finally found her voice.

          “I did.” Hunter assured her. “He’s very happy to help. Tony too. Here, look-Tony is already starting on an infirmary.” She pointed out a few things and explained that the new, and not unexpectedly, state-of-the-art ‘hospital wing’ of Stark tower would be on the 75th floor near the lab that Dr. Banner already used. “They were already brainstorming when I left about what they need to do in order to confirm the pregnancy and then paternity.  Between the two genius boys, it won’t take long. We will have answers soon.”

           “Ok.” Quinn sighed, still feeling shaken and even more tired after her frightening dream.

            “You look worse than when I left you.” Hunter pointed out.

             “Ya think?” Quinn retorted.

              “Look, you rest, and I will stay right here and work.”

              “And you won’t leave?”

              “I won’t leave.” Hunter promised then put her arm around Quinn and ushered her to her bedroom.  She helped Quinn into bed and then tucked the covers around her before settling next to her.

               Hunter pulled her phone out again and Quinn watched while Hunter tapped her fingers against the screen and pulled up a translucent three dimensional version of the screen. The combination of being simultaneously fascinated at what Hunter was doing and afraid to fall asleep kept her awake for far longer than she should have stayed but her eyes soon became heavy and she finally drifted off to sleep.

                It was dark outside when Quinn finally awoke; Hunter still by her side, translucent models covered the bed in front of her while she worked. “Hello there, Sleepy head, feeling any better?” Hunter questioned without looking up from what she was doing.

                “A little.” Quinn admitted, “No bad dreams at least.”

                “Are you hungry at all?”

                “Not really.”

                “Quinn, you really should eat something.”

                “Have you heard from Tony or Dr. Banner?”

                “Yes. Are you ready to get started?”

                “Now?” Quinn gulped.

                “You’ve been asleep for five hours, Quinn.” Hunter pointed out as she shut down all of her models. “They’re chomping at the bit to get started. Just a little blood work right now and a quick physical.”

                “Oh, that’s all.” Quinn snorted. “Can I take a shower first?”

                “Of course.” Hunter laughed and Quinn slowly sat up and climbed out of bed, the nauseous feeling having mostly passed, and she disappeared into her closet for a change of clothes before going into the bathroom to shower.


	29. Chapter 29

Quinn took a deep breath, it was now confirmed; she was pregnant. It had also been determined that she was severely dehydrated and suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum, in other words, severe morning sickness, which was why she was currently attached to an IV drip and was sitting in a hospital bed, and considering the uniqueness of her pregnancy, did not alarm either Dr. Banner or Tony. And while Dr. Banner shuffled between observing one of the monitors she was also hooked up to, scribbling furiously on his highly advanced Stark tablet, or consulting the references within it all the while talking in hushed tones with Tony as they discussed their next course of action for determining the very pressing issue of paternity, Quinn let her mind wander. Something about what Hunter had said earlier, no matter how crass it came out, had actually given her a small hope that the life she had growing inside her might really be Thor’s. She always wanted to be a mother but never expected it to be this early in her life, but now that it was impending, the thought of having Thor’s baby filled her with an overwhelming joy that she never expected and she couldn’t suppress her smile and absently put a protective hand over her stomach.

“Dr. Banner,” She heard Hunter say, “Haven’t you and Thor been working on some research together?”

“We have.” Dr. Banner agreed. “And please, call me Bruce. But yes, the Asgardian physiology and their medical practices are just fascinating, especially their medical advances. We’ve been working together to see how we can implement those into our Western medical procedures and medicines, and we will definitely need to continue with that research now, given the present situation. Our traditional medicines may not be sufficient to treat Quinn or the baby if a situation arises given that half of its genetic make-up is likely to be Asgardian.” He continued to elaborate, never straying from his current task of checking Quinn’s vitals while Hunter patiently waited for him to finish.

“I was just thinking that since you were already working on this kind of thing with Thor, you could probably get a blood sample from him without him needing to know what’s going on-.”

                “No.” Quinn quickly cut her off. “I need to tell Thor. I want to…I need to tell him…need to just talk to him…this could be…I just need to tell him.” She concluded, her onslaught of emotions making it difficult for her to articulate herself.  “I…I need him. I miss him.”

                “I can go get him right now, if you like.” Hunter offered and Quinn nodded then leaned back against the plump, soft pillow that was not likely to be found in an ordinary hospital room. “One demi-god, coming right up.” Hunter smiled, readjusting the equally luxurious blanket that was around Quinn’s legs.

                                                **********************************                           

“I think that perhaps I should go back to Asgard.” Hunter heard Thor say as she approached. He was standing outside the gym with Steve who’d clearly just finished a work out and she couldn’t avert her eyes from the sweat soaked t-shirt that clung to Steve’s firm upper body and it took her a second to regain her bearings and remember why she was here in the first place.

“Do you really think that’s best?” Steve questioned, clearly sounding disappointed and Thor nodded.

“It isn’t.” Hunter said confidently, and both men looked over at her as she strode towards them.

“I do not want the sight of me to cause Quinn more torment.” Thor continued.

“Quinn just sent me to find you, actually. She needs you.”

“Is everything ok?” Steve questioned worriedly, his tone echoing the sentiment that Hunter saw in Thor’s eyes as he stared intensely at her, waiting for her response to Steve’s question.

“Quinn is going to be fine, but I think it’s best if I let her explain.”

“Then let us make haste.” Thor replied, striding away, pausing to let Hunter catch up to him who’d stayed behind for a moment so that she could assure Steve again that everything was ok and that she would come fill him in as soon as she could.


	30. Chapter 30

Dr. Banner smiled apologetically at Quinn who winced as he stuck a needle in her upper arm. “I just need a little blood, this test analyzes fragments of DNA from the fetus that are present in the mother’s…your blood in miniscule amounts and I can compare that to the DNA from Thor, once we get a sample from him.  We could know in a matter of hours.” His kind smile calmed her nerves and she really hoped that the results would be what she wanted to hear. Tony had already disappeared into the lab to build his own ultrasound machine and she knew that both he and Dr. Banner would work tirelessly to get her answers as quickly as possible.

“What is all this?” Thor demanded and Quinn looked up to see him standing in the doorway. Dr. Banner was just finishing up, and quickly placed a cap over the tube of blood he’d just extracted from her before putting a band aid over the spot on her arm. She was so overcome with emotion at the sight of Thor standing there that she burst into tears and he was immediately at her side while Dr. Banner quietly slipped out of the room and he and Hunter, who’d be standing in the hallway, went to join Tony in the lab to give the two of them some privacy. Thor sat on the edge of the bed and cupped Quinn’s face in his hands, sliding his thumbs gently across her cheeks to dry her tears and she smiled up at him.

“I have missed you so much, Thor. I am so sorry for what I said to you-I know that you would never do anything to hurt me; I know that I can trust you. I love you. I am so sorry.” Her words spilled out and ran together in one long frenzied breath.

“That is of no consequence to me now.” He assured her. “And was no less than I deserved, I know that I failed you and I will not do that again,  but please, tell me why you are up here in this state.”

 She rested her hands against his wrists and squeezed her eyes shut against a fresh wave of tears. “I’m…pregnant.” She whispered.

“A baby…we are having…a baby?” he questioned, sounding shocked.

“We don’t know yet if…” she trailed off and looked away from him, “Tony and Dr. Banner are working on figuring that out right now.” Thor took her hands in his and pressed them against his lips and she finally met his eyes again and they sat that way in contemplative silence for several seconds.

“Hercules, you’re back.” Tony declared as he strut into the room with Hunter right behind him, causing Thor and Quinn to finally look away from each other and turn to look at them. “Come on, big guy, you’re needed in the lab.” He stopped by the edge of the bed and pat Thor on his massive shoulder. Thor looked hesitantly back at Quinn, clearly reluctant to leave her.

“I’m here to keep her company while they stick you with needles.” Hunter remarked, stretching out in the sleek leather recliner that was positioned near the window.

“Yep, come on, let's do this.” Tony urged, clapping Thor on the back.

“It’s ok.” Quinn smiled reassuringly at Thor. “I’ll be ok. I’m in good hands.”

Thor curled his fingers around the back of Quinn’s neck and he gently caressed the side of it with his thumb as he peered intently into her eyes. “I will not be long and when I come back, I will not leave your side again.” He promised. She smiled and nodded then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers while Tony sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with their exchange. Thor kissed her again as he stood up and then followed after Tony who had already disappeared from the room.

Quinn took a deep breath and in an attempt to keep herself distracted, she finally took a minute to take in her surroundings; she was amazed at how quickly this room had been transformed into a full functioning hospital room in just a manner of hours. And not only was her pillow of the highest quality, the adjustable bed that she currently sat on was way more comfortable than anything that would ever be found in a normal hospital room. And the lavish linens that covered the bed and the curtains over the window were Pepper’s touch, she was sure.

“It won’t be much longer now.” Hunter assured her when she noticed that Quinn was anxiously twisting the edge of the blanket in her hands.

“I really hope you’re right,” Quinn sighed, and her mouth curled into a half-smile, “About Thor’s sperm.”

“Have you ever known me to be wrong?” Hunter smirked.

“I know. I just want this all over with.” Quinn sighed again and leaned back against her pillow, still wringing the blanket.

 “Do you want something to eat? Pepper brought down some crackers and other bland crap down earlier in case you got hungry.” Quinn nodded and Hunter hopped up and walked over to the cabinet at the far end of the room while. Thor returned just as Hunter was handing Quinn a small plate with a few saltine crackers on it and a small glass of diet sprite. He sat on the adjustable stool on the opposite side of the bed from where Hunter was sitting and Quinn smiled at him then stared down at the plate of crackers on her lap. The IV fluids she was receiving were already helping to alleviate the nausea but it hadn’t disappeared completely and she just couldn’t bring herself to eat them but she did take a sip of the sprite.

Hunter turned on the TV, thinking that would help them pass the time but she just flipped through the channels aimlessly and none of them were really paying attention. Impatient to know the answers herself, she decided to head to the lab to see if there was anything that she could do to expedite the process. Quinn’s eyelids drooped but she fought against sleep and instead tried to focus on the images flashing across the screen. She was just nodding off when she heard the sound of something being rolled in the hallway. She opened her eyes and saw Hunter with Tony and Dr. Banner behind her wheeling in a large machine with a flat screen monitor attached to it on a sleek black cart. Quinn studied each of their faces as Dr. Banner wheeled the machine right next to the bed and smiled kindly at her.

“Well?” She finally demanded.

“You better start baby proofing now.” Hunter grinned, “Can you imagine the destruction a tiny Thor is going to cause?”

“Really?” Quinn questioned, feeling tears sting her eyes and she curled her fingers around Thor’s and squeezed his hand.

“I told you.” Hunter smiled.

Dr. Banner promised that they would all clear out soon but he wanted to listen to the baby’s heartbeat first and while he squeezed the cold gel over her stomach and watched the flickering images on the screen, he explained that he estimated her due date to be in the middle of May, which, given the circumstances, was not a surprise to Quinn. It was a surreal moment when he turned the monitor and explained that the tiny pulsing light on the screen was her baby’s heartbeat and when she was finally able to tear her gaze away from it to look at Thor, who was staring in fascination at the screen, she suspected that he was processing the same emotions that she was. Dr. Banner assured them that the baby’s heartbeat was strong and suspected the reason for her violent morning sickness was due to the fact that baby growing inside her was of strong Asgardian blood. He also explained that he wanted her on the IV fluids for a few more days and said that she would be able to go back to her normal routine once she was able to start keeping food down. “Now, you get some rest.” He smiled as he wiped the gel off of her stomach and looked at the plate of untouched crackers that was now sitting on the tray next to her. “And try to eat some of those. I don’t want to have to do a feeding tube, but if you can’t keep anything down, that’s what we’ll have to do.”

“Ok.” Quinn nodded, then picked one of the crackers up and bit off a corner. Hunter gave her a quick hug before she, Dr. Banner and Tony left and then Quinn and Thor were alone again. She took another small bite of a cracker before setting the rest of it back on the plate, when she looked over at Thor; she realized that he was staring at her. She smiled and cupped the side of his face with her hand.

“What do you think of all of this?”

                “I am more concerned with how you are doing.” He replied, brushing his fingertips lightly across the side of her face and her heart fluttered at his touch, the devotion that she could see in his eyes nearly overwhelming her.

                “I have so many emotions going on right now. I don’t even know where to begin.” She confessed, smiling slightly. “It’s not like I planned to become a mother yet, but I was so...if it had been…” She trailed off then a look of panic crossed her face and her eyes flashed to her stomach then back up at Thor. “If Loki-.”

                Thor pressed his hand protectively against her stomach and leaned in so that his face was just centimeters from hers, “Loki will not hurt you again.” He declared, meeting her eyes with such an intensity and determination in his own that it sent a shiver down her spine. “I will keep you both safe.”

                “I love you, Thor.” Quinn smiled, curling her fingers around the back of his head and pressing her lips against his. She buried her fingers in his hair, as he slid his hand to her hip, kissing her back enthusiastically and she reveled in the feel of his soft lips between hers and the way his tongue felt when it brushed against hers.  Thor cupped the side of her face with his large hand and continued to brush his lips softly against hers before completely pulling away.

                “I have missed you, Quinn.” He sighed, then kissed her cheek. “But you need to rest.”

                “You’ll stay won’t you?”  She questioned, looking anxiously up at him.

                “Of course.” He promised. Quinn pressed a button on the side of the bed to lay the top half of it back so that she was not completely upright and Thor pulled the blanket up around her. He kissed her forehead and lightly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days later, Quinn, still having trouble keeping anything down, was continuing her stay in the newly established infirmary so Hunter went to check on her before she had to go to a meeting and found Quinn sleeping peacefully with Thor at her side, their fingers entwined. “How’s she doing?” Hunter asked quietly.

“Better. The medicine Banner has been giving makes her very drowsy.”

“Well, she needs to rest so that’s a good thing.”

“Yes.” Thor agreed.

“Well, I won’t stay; I just wanted to check on her.”

Thor stood up, careful not to disturb Quinn. “I would like to speak with you about something, Hunter.”

“Ok, walk with me to my meeting.” Hunter suggested and Thor looked hesitantly over at Quinn. “She’ll be fine.” Thor leaned over Quinn and kissed her forehead before following Hunter out of the room. “So, what’s up?” Hunter questioned, once they were in the hallway.

“I know that Quinn still worries about Loki, and now that that she is carrying my child, it more imperative than ever that I keep my family protected and Loki remain imprisoned and as guarded as we possibly can make him-.”

“I agree.”

“I want to be able to monitor him myself and since I am here I need-.”

“A tracking device.” She finished for him.

“Yes.” He agreed. “I know this would give Quinn great peace of mind, and it would for me as well. I went to SHIELD with my request and they do not want to get involved.”

“Well that was your first mistake.” Thor and Hunter both turned to see Tony striding up to them along with Pepper and Clint in tow. “I can whip one of those up for you in five minutes.”

“Well he asked me. I’ll take care of it.” Hunter barked then directed her angry gaze to Clint, “And what the hell are you doing here?”

“I called him.” Tony stated and Hunter glowered at him.

“Isn’t that convenient?”  She snarled.

“I’m just here to see Kit.” He said, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Well, there’s no one here by that name.” Hunter huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Are you five?” Tony demanded irritatedly.

“Are you?” she shot back with equal irritation.

Pepper rolled her eyes and escorted Clint to Quinn’s room while Tony and Hunter continued to bicker. She stopped just outside the doorway of the infirmary, turning to check on them and saw that Hunter and Thor had continued down the hall and were now waiting for the elevator and Tony was headed towards her. She patted Clint on the arm and urged him to go in while she tapped her foot impatiently and waited for Tony.


	32. Chapter 32

Quinn was still sleeping when Clint walked in and he plopped down on the stool next to her bed. Pepper was chastising Tony in low tones as they entered the room and Quinn stirred but didn’t awaken. Pepper shot Tony another warning glance before setting the food she’d brought down for Quinn for breakfast on the counter in the back on the room by the microwave and toaster oven while Tony made some modifications and updates to the ultrasound machine. Pepper whispered instructions to Clint who nodded then she quietly crept out of the room and Tony followed a few minutes later. 

“Clint, what are you doing here?” Quinn asked when she finally woke up, her face lighting up when she saw him.

“I’m here to see you, of course.” He quickly stood up and kissed her on the forehead. “So, I hear I’m going to be an uncle.” he grinned as he plopped back down on the stool. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Pepper brought down a couple of different things for you to eat.”

“Toast would be great.” Quinn smiled.

“Coming right up.” He smiled and pat her arm before heading to the back of the room and grabbing the loaf of bread, “So, when were you going to tell me about all of this?”

“It’s just all happened so fast, and I only just had it confirmed that I’m pregnant.”

“You doin’ ok?” He leaned against the counter and watched her, concern creasing his forehead.

“I am.” Quinn smiled.  The toaster popped and Clint set the two pieces on a plate and drizzled them with honey because he knew that’s how Quinn liked her toast , then brought it over to her. “How long are you staying around?” She asked as she accepted the plate and took a small bite from one of the pieces of toast.

“I’ve got to head back out tonight actually.” He admitted ruefully.  Quinn pouted and he smiled apologetically then her face suddenly brightened and Clint turned to see that the source of the rapid mood change was Thor who nodded an acknowledgement to Clint as he entered the room then took a seat in the recliner after pushing it closer to Quinn’s bed.

The rest of the day consisted of the three of them talking and laughing and reminiscing; Thor especially enjoying the stories Clint told about Quinn as a little girl. When Dr. Banner came to check on Quinn a second time, just as the sun was starting to set, the medicine that he put in her IV kicked in pretty quickly and her eyes drooped but she fought sleep, not wanting their visit to come to an end; Clint took that as his cue to go with a promise that he would be back for a visit soon and Thor escorted him out because he wanted to discuss something with Clint before he left.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve stopped at Szechuan Village when he was done with maneuvers and picked up the take out that he’d ordered for dinner with Hunter and decided to walk the final few blocks back to the tower since it was a relatively warm fall evening.  He smiled when he saw her sitting at her kitchen counter after she’d let him in with large translucent diagrams lit up in front of her. “What are you working on?” he asked as he sat the take out bag on the counter and kissed her cheek.

“A tracking device for Thor so he can keep tabs on Loki.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, sounding impressed. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she involuntarily let out a sigh as he absently massaged them.

“Yeah.” She leaned back against his chest and pointed to one of the drawings in front of her. My diagram is bigger, it will actually only be the size of a piece of rice and it will be injected into the bastard with this.” She paused and pointed at another 3D illustration in front of her. I’m going to configure it so that it will basically attach to his DNA so that even if he tries to alter it or remove it, we would know. It’s kind of complicated and I think I’m going to need some assistance from Banner to work all that out but I figured you wouldn’t be interested in all the details.”

“I’m very interested in anything you have to tell me.” He smiled sweetly. She looked up at him and he leaned over her and kissed her softly. “Can you take a break so dinner doesn’t get cold?”

“Of course.” She grinned, kissing him again before hopping off the bar stool she’d been sitting on and walking around the counter and into the kitchen where she grabbed two beers from the fridge while Steve set their food out on the table. “I’m helping Tony work on some surveillance equipment too which is tricky since we’ve got to calibrate a signal that will carry to Asgard.” Hunter continued excitedly as she joined him at the table. “But can you imagine the possibilities that this would open up for technology? It’s worth having to put up with my know-it-all ass of a brother right now just to be a part of this project.”

“I would think you would like working with your brother.”

“I do.” Hunter sighed.

“But, wow, two Stark egos in one lab? Dinner time is bad enough.” Steve teased, winking at her.

“Hey!” She protested. “I am not as bad as Tony.”  Steve kept his head down and focused on loading his fork with a bite of his Mongolian beef. “You’re going to pay for that, Soldier.” She threatened.

“Oh yeah?” he grinned.

“Yeah.” She grinned evilly back at him and was instantly on her feet and moved behind him. She quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back and he looked over his shoulder and smiled amusedly at her.

“You do realize that I could easily get out of this, don’t you?”

“Prove it.” She challenged. Steve sat still for a moment, humoring her before he attempted to stand up but she quickly swept her leg under his feet, knocking him swiftly to the ground, then sat triumphantly on his chest; his arms still pinned, now in front of him and she grinned down at him from where she was perched.

“I stand corrected, ma’am.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She smirked before leaning down and pressing her mouth to his. Their kisses quickly became more heated and Hunter moaned when she felt Steve’s fingertips dig into her outer thighs. “Steve.” She sighed against his mouth. The sound of her voice jolted him into reality and he quickly grabbed her hips and sat up while simultaneously lifting him off of her, his breathing still heavy. “I knew that was too good to last.” She pouted as she rested on her knees and draped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again. She rested her hand on the side of his face as she dipped her tongue into his mouth; Steve moaned then pulled away again.

“Ok,” he smiled, breathless as he pulled away. “I think your break is over. You need to get back to work on your project.”

“Will you stick around?” she smiled as he stood up and then pulled her to her feet.

“If you promise to behave.”

“I can’t promise that.” She grinned ornerily up at him. “But I’ll try.”

Steve chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her nose. “I’ll clean up dinner.”

“And stay?”

“Yes.” He laughed again, “I’ll stay.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Where did you go?” Quinn murmured sleepily when Thor returned.

“I needed to speak with Clint about something.” He explained as he sat down.

“What about?”

Thor brushed his fingers through her corn silk tresses and smiled at her, “I want you to be my wife, Quinn.”

Quinn’s eyes were now wide and she met his penetrating gaze with an inquisitive one of her own. “Is that a question?” she asked, raising one eyebrow curiously at him. “Or just a statement?”

“Both.”

She smiled back at him, happy tears glistening in her eyes, “I want to be your wife, too.”

 “So it is decided then.” He replied, taking her hand and kissing it and Quinn giggled. “What?” he smiled.

“I just love you so much, Thor.”

 Thor curled his hands around the sides of her face and leaned in and kissed her softly, “And I love you, Quinn.”

                                                    ********************

It was very important to Thor that he and Quinn be wed in Asgard by his father, and it was equally important to Quinn that they marry in the same church as her parents so they decided just to have two ceremonies; and since there would be a second wedding, it would just be the two of them going to Asgard. They decided that they wanted to be married before the baby arrived so plans were set in motion and everything was coming together very quickly. Thor wanted to leave as soon as Dr. Banner released Quinn from the infirmary but she was apprehensive about being so near to where Loki was being held so the night before he and Quinn were set to arrive, Thor took Tony and the surveillance gear to Asgard while Quinn spent the day at a bridal boutique with Pepper watching Hunter try on maid of honor dresses.

Since the second ceremony was just next weekend, which also happened to be the weekend before Thanksgiving, Quinn was very grateful for Pepper and Hunter’s connections and their willingness to oversee and finalize everything that she couldn’t while she was in Asgard.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to look at dresses?” Pepper questioned Quinn while Hunter was in the dressing room at a small bridal boutique trying on one of the several maid of honor dresses they’d picked out.

“Thor’s mother is having something made for me, I’ll just bring that one back with me.” Quinn smiled.

“You may as well at this point.” Hunter said, emerging from the dressing room in a one shoulder short sheath dress in a shimmery charcoal that hugged her curves flatteringly. “You’ve got an excellent excuse to have two dresses, why not take advantage?” She rested her hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror, smiling approvingly.

“And you just want an excuse to shop more and spend as much money as possible.” Quinn teased.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Hunter shrugged, winking at her.

“I’ve got The _Russian Tea Room_ booked for the reception. And we’ve got an appointment in an hour for cake testing at _Lulu’s Bakery_.” Pepper added, looking up from her phone. “I love that dress.”

Hunter smiled and looked over at Quinn who nodded approvingly, and the clerk who’d been assisting them happily brought them shoe options.

                                                                ******************************

It was late when they got back and Quinn was exhausted but happy.  She sank into a tub full of bubbles with the sauna jets on full blast at Hunter’s while Hunter stretched out on the wide marble tiled edge with a bottle of champagne wearing an MIT hoodie and black lounge pants.  “I still can’t believe that this…” Hunter lamented with a laugh as she motioned to the two of them, “is our idea of a bachelorette party. When did we get old?” She let out a long sigh as she filled her glass.

“We’re not old, I’m just pregnant.” Quinn replied taking a sip of the orange juice that Hunter had poured into a champagne flute for her and she eyed the champagne bottle at Hunter’s side with trepidation. “You know, I drank a lot after… Loki raped me. I hope-.”

“You have been through enough shit this year, so your baby is going to be fine.” Hunter cut in with her typical confident bravado, “Besides that kid probably has mead in his blood.” She chuckled as she drained her glass. “And Tony gives me shit about being a superhero groupie and you’re the one having a freaky alien baby with someone who walks around in a cape.”

“My baby is not a freak!” Quinn protested, cracking a smile, “And…I like Thor’s cape.”

“Oh I know you do.” Hunter smirked at her. “But I guess I have no room to talk, I am a fan of that spangly outfit that Steve wears.”

“Is Tony still being an ass about you and Steve?”

“Every chance he gets.” Hunter sighed. “It just pisses me off that he doesn’t believe that what I have with Steve is real. Believe me, I’m that last person who expected me to fall…” Hunter trailed off as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

“You are in love with him aren’t you?”

“Do you really think I’d put up with not getting laid if I wasn’t?” Hunter quipped.

“No.” Quinn laughed. The girls continued to talk and laugh until Hunter finished her bottle of champagne then Quinn finally got out of the tub and changed into a pair of blue cotton pajama pants and a striped t-shirt and they moved their party of two into the living room. And even though Quinn was excited and nervous about tomorrow she was tired enough that she was curled up on the couch and sound asleep five minutes into the movie Hunter had ordered.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, the girls went to breakfast with Thor and Steve at the coffee shop across the street before going back to Thor’s apartment; and after quick hugs to Steve and Hunter, Quinn stepped out onto the landing strip after the huge shimmery rainbow bridge opened up and Thor held her firmly in his arms and then they were whisked off to Asgard and Quinn didn’t even have words to describe the strange and quick journey.

Once there, before Quinn could even take in her surroundings, Thor did the most normal thing for an engaged couple to do, and that was take her to meet his parents. Odin, his father was imposing with his gold eye patch, burgundy cape and thick white hair and beard. He was courteous but intimidating. Frigga, Thor’s mother, immediately put Quinn at ease. She had kind eyes and long chestnut waves that cascaded down her back and greeted Quinn with a warm hug before embracing her son. And it was soon made clear to them that tomorrow’s nuptials would be no small affair as plans were well underway for a huge celebration, some of which had already started.

Odin had some non-wedding business to discuss with Thor so Frigga took the opportunity to show Quinn around the palace, entertaining her with stories of Thor as a boy before taking her to meet the seamstress who had been busy working on a dress design.  Quinn stood on a wide velvet platform while measurements were taken and satin was draped over her and Frigga assured her that the dress would be finished by tomorrow afternoon’s ceremony, but Quinn never had any doubts. Once the seamstress had what she needed, Frigga took Quinn back out to meet up with Thor who took her on a picnic in a small clearing within the palace walls with his childhood friends, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. They were even joined by Sif, Thor’s childhood sweetheart and by the way Sif looked at Thor throughout their visit; Quinn suspected that her feelings for him had not diminished over the years but she also seemed genuinely happy to see Thor so happy and they all enjoyed a very pleasant afternoon. Quinn loved listening to the friends catch up and they equally enjoying sharing stories of past battles and other mischief they’d all gotten into together with her.

When they got back, Frigga was waiting, and she informed them that this would be the last time they would see each other until Quinn was walking down the aisle so after they shared a quick kiss goodbye, she shooed Thor away then led Quinn to a separate wing and showed her where she would be spending her evening then Quinn was free to explore until dinner.  The first thing she did once she was alone was to step out onto the balcony that was just off her room, feeling like she was inside a dream as she took in the beautiful scenery of lush deep green rolling hills and deep valleys that seemed to go on forever. She took out her new Stark phone, anxious to talk to her best friend, and hoping that the phone would work like Tony promised. Hunter answered on the first ring and immediately bombarded Quinn with questions and she responded to them with equal enthusiasm.  Quinn didn’t realize how long they’d talked until she heard a knock coming from the inside of the room. She turned and saw Frigga standing in the doorway and quickly ended her conversation with Hunter and apologized profusely for being late.

“You’re not late, Sweetheart.” Frigga smiled. “I just didn’t want you to get lost so I thought I’d just escort you to dinner myself.”

“Thank you.” Quinn smiled back, relaxing, as she followed her future mother in law out of the room.

                                                *****************************

Quinn was exhausted when she got back to her room but unlike last night, sleep eluded her. The combination of being in a strange place and anticipation for tomorrow kept her awake most of the night and it seemed like she’d only just drifted off to sleep when she was awakened by a multitude of housemaids entering her bedroom, to bring her breakfast and also help her prepare for the wedding that would take place in just a few hours. But despite the lack of sleep, she felt alert and refreshed, and excited about the day. She was really regretting the decision not to bring Hunter with her, but missing her best friend aside, she was enjoying herself even though it felt strange to her to be so fussed over, not even being able to draw her own bath, and if she hadn’t insisted on doing it herself, there would have been someone in the bathroom with her to wash her hair for her too.


	36. Chapter 36

      Quinn’s normally straight hair hung down past her shoulder blades in soft ringlets. Frigga smiled sweetly at her at kissed her cheek as she placed a delicate silver ivy leafed headpiece gently against her brow and then, grasping her arms, she gently spun her around so that Quinn could see herself in the full length mirror that stood on a large ornate gold encrusted stand behind them.  She was already in the beautiful gown that as Frigga had promised, was finished and perfect and made of a soft white satin with long sheer sleeves that split at the shoulder and flared out slightly just below her wrists _,_ a dropped waist and a long flowing skirt that extended out into a slight train; and the wide scoop neck and lace up corseted back complimented her curvy physique impeccably. She took a deep breath and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she studied her reflection. “It’s time.” She heard someone say, and the butterflies got worse as she was led down one seemingly unending hall then another, towards the great hall where suddenly it seemed that thousands of Asgardian eyes were upon her when she first appeared at the back of the immense golden room as she timidly took her first step onto the ornate black and gold marbled floor after the wide doors were opened and she could hear the resounding fanfare, announcing her arrival. She took a deep breath, simultaneously wishing it could just be her and Thor but understanding why all this was necessary; of course all of Asgard would want to witness Thor’s nuptials. But as soon as she saw him, standing proudly at the front of the room, his cape draped handsomely behind him, Quinn relaxed and everyone else faded away.


	37. Chapter 37

When Hunter’s friend Marla invited her to Boston for the weekend, she eagerly agreed. Marla was graduating in December and then promptly moving to London so she was celebrating before graduation rather than after. And with Steve on assignment for SHIELD and Quinn in Asgard with Thor, it was the perfect opportunity to catch up with some friends from school; that and with the exception of Quinn, it had been a while since she’d had plans with anyone besides Steve and she was starting to worry that she was getting a little too domesticated for her liking so she made arrangements for the Stark jet and flew over to Boston early Friday evening and met Marla for a quick dinner before they met up with their other friends at the nightclub _Guilt_.

And now that she was here, at her favorite club in the entire city, she was bored. She always loved going out dancing and drinking, and practically lived at _Guilt_ on the weekends when she was in school. But she missed her best friend.  And she missed Steve. She looked down at her phone again, it was barely passed eleven, they’d hardly been here for an hour and she was already ready to leave. “Stop doing that!” Marla shouted over the music.

“I’m lame, I know.” Hunter apologized. “But I think I’m just going to go crash.”

 “No!” Marla protested. “Come on, you just need a shot!” Marla grabbed Hunter’s hand and pulled her towards the bar.

After a few more shots, Hunter finally started to have a good time and was out on the dance floor with a drink in her hand for most of the night. While she was dancing, Hunter literally bumped into another of her college buddies and Hunter smiled excitedly and threw her arms around his neck once she realized who it was. They met at orientation her freshman year and for all intents and purposes, Mark had been her closest friend on campus and also happened to be someone she had regularly hooked up with during her time at MIT. He quickly ditched the friends he was out with and joined their group and then invited Hunter and her friends back to the burger joint down the street that was owned by his family.

Hunter enjoyed catching up with him but when they got to the restaurant, Mark sat a little too close to Hunter in the booth for her liking. She tried to scoot away from him but he was oblivious and just continued to move with her until she was crammed in the corner. He reached for an onion ring with one hand and then draped his other arm over her shoulders while she took a swig from her beer bottle and fought the urge to punch him and instead tried to concentrate on the story Marla was in the middle of telling but even that was proving difficult as she just found it uninteresting and her mind started to wander between thoughts about Steve and hoping he was safe and Quinn and wondering how her time in Asgard was going.

 “What do you say you come home with me, for old time’s sake?” Mark whispered drunkenly against her ear momentarily pulling her from her thoughts.

“I’m seeing someone.” She declined, taking the opportunity to remove his arm from around her shoulders.

“That’s never stopped you before.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her neck.

 Hunter put her hand on his chest and pushed him away before his mouth made contact with her skin.  “There’s a first time for everything, Mark.” She smiled as she reached for her purse.

“I guess so.” He chuckled. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me Mark…or turned me down. You must be serious about this guy.”

“I am. And I need to go.” She replied and motioned for him to move then she scooted out of the booth once he stood up. “But it was really good to see you…Marky.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then waved at her other friends.

“You’re leaving?” Marla pouted. “Already?”

“Yeah.” Hunter replied, pretending to sound disappointed. “I’m just beat.”

“We’ll do breakfast tomorrow though, right?”

“Sure.” Hunter smiled then waved again before heading outside and hailing a cab.

                                                                *******************

Once Hunter got back to her hotel room, she called Steve, but it just went straight to his voicemail. “Hey,” she smiled, not sure why she suddenly felt the urge to cry. “It’s just me, I just got in from my girls night and I wanted to say that I…I just wanted to say good night. Be safe.” Hunter tossed her phone onto the night stand pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. 

Hunter slept late the next morning and had a missed call from Steve. He left her a message letting her know that he would be home tomorrow and that he loved her. She tried to call him back but it just went to voicemail again but this time she didn’t leave a message, she was just happy to hear the sound of his voice. She decided to blow off breakfast with Marla and instead went shopping and was going to fly home that afternoon rather than waiting until tomorrow like she had originally planned. While she was out she picked up a few things for herself and got Steve a little something too and while she was in the shoe department at _Neiman Marcus_ she was drawn to the display of baby shoes and couldn’t resist buying a tiny pair of Nike high tops for Quinn and Thor’s baby. She shopped for a little while longer then grabbed a quick lunch before heading back to the airport where the Stark jet was fueled and waiting to take her back to New York.


	38. Chapter 38

While the huge post wedding feast was still going strong, Thor and Quinn were escorted out of the grand dining room, and by the cunning smile she gave them as they were led away, Quinn assumed it was at Frigga’s request. They were ushered up a wide staircase and through another long hallway and into one of the most exquisite rooms that Quinn had ever seen.  The textured walls were emblazoned with gold as was the rich marble floor. Thick dark drapes covered the wide windows and the huge four poster bed. Thor sat on the edge of the bed. He bent down to remove his boots, never taking his eyes off Quinn and smiled as he watched her take everything in.

“This place is beautiful.” She breathed.

“You are beautiful.”

Quinn turned at the sound of Thor’s voice and smiled as she walked over to him. He rested his hands lightly on her hips and she rested her hand against his chest, her fingers lightly tracing his chest plate.  She leaned into him and softly pressed her lips against his. Thor’s hand moved to her face, his fingertips lightly tracing her cheek then he slid it to the back of her neck as he stared deeply into her eyes. “Quinn, I know that tonight is our wedding night, but if you are not ready-.”

“I am.” She answered quickly. “I want to.” She smiled and brushed her fingers lightly across his lips before she cocked her head to the side and hungrily pulled his lower lip in between her lips as her hands curved around the back of his head while he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close so that every inch of her body was touching his and she could feel his growing arousal digging into her through the thin fabric of her dress. She could feel his fingers on the skin of her back as they toyed with the ribbons that cinched her dress. Quinn brushed her lips across his bristly jaw line, his beard tingling them as she made her way to his ear. “Quinn.” He voice was gruff with desire when he felt her teeth lightly nip at his ear. He curled his fingers into the corseted back of her dress, pulling it apart and completely ripping it open. Quinn laughed quietly into his neck as she kissed it.

Thor slid his hands up her now bare back and then slowly peeled her dress the rest of the way off of her letting it land in a heap around her ankles and she moaned when he ran his tongue across her hard nipple then pulled it into his mouth while deftly massaging her other with his hand. Every inch of Quinn’s body tingled as he caressed her and her heart pounded wildly against her chest, her own arousal intensifying as Thor kissed his way back to her mouth as he stood up. He easily lifted her up then sat her on her knees against the bed. Quinn curled her fingers behind his neck and crushed her breasts against his chest, the metal from the chest piece he wore cold against her bare skin as his fingers dug into her back, holding her close, kissing her deeply.

Keeping one hand around his neck, Quinn slid the other down his chest and then she briefly pulled away from him. “You know, this would be easier if I knew how to take this off.” She laughed and Thor echoed with a chuckle of his own. He leaned in and kissed the hollow of her neck as he guided her hand to the fastenings and soon her hands were against the bare skin of his muscular chest. Thor emitted a low moan as Quinn explored his chiseled body with her hands and mouth. She whined in protest when he briefly pulled away from her but she watched with a mixture of awe and trepidation as he removed the remainder of his clothing. When his lips met hers again, he pressed her against the length of his body and Quinn rolled her hips against him, just the thin silk of her panties between them, she could feel his erection throbbing against her. He groaned and started to push her back against the bed with his body while he curled his finger under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her thighs as she moaned against his mouth and buried her fingers in his hair, eagerly wrapping her legs around his hips. Thor’s eyes met Quinn’s as he slid into her slowly, and taking all of his restraint, he started a slow rhythm; her fingers digging into his back, her moans of pleasure nearly sending him over the edge already. He kissed the hollow of her neck, her chin and then her mouth again as his fingers curled around the back of her neck with one hand and the other toyed with her breast; their steady pace beginning to quicken and Quinn’s fingers found her way into his hair while he pressed his mouth to her neck, “Thor.” She moaned as she arched her back then pressed her hips firmly against him as waves of pleasure surged through her. Thor rested his hands at her sides as he continued to thrust into her, kissing her mouth and growling into it as he climaxed.         

                                                                ***********************                      

Thor wrapped his arms securely around Quinn and pulled her close as he rolled back into the pillows and she curled into his chest and smiled sleepily, absently skimming her fingers across his pecs, a pleasurable ache between her thighs, courtesy of her well-endowed new husband. She tried to remember if it felt like this the first time but she couldn’t. The first time they made love was different, what she needed from him had been different. And she had been so distraught it was almost as if she’d been detached from her body. But this time, she had been fully aware of every sensation in her body. Just the thought of it made a lustful sigh escape her lips just before she pressed them against Thor’s bare skin, emitting a low groan from him. Her eyes locked with his as she kissed her way back up to his mouth and he tangled his fingers into her hair and kissed her forcefully, his other hand squeezing her butt as she climbed onto him and straddled his hips. Thor sat up and rested his hand on the small of her back, urging her down onto him. He devoured her breasts with his mouth while she rocked her hips against him.

Thor slid his hands down her back to her butt, holding her firmly against him while he climaxed and moaned against her mouth and she panted loudly as she came just a few seconds after him, pressing her hips into him, drawing him deeper, almost painfully, inside her as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Thor collapsed back against the pillows again, pulling her down with him. She reluctantly slid off of him and curled up at his side. Thor brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids drooped but she smiled up at him. “I love you, Thor.” She murmured and she heard him echo the sentiment as she drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

When Quinn awoke the next morning, breakfast had already been delivered to their room. It was a beautiful morning so after pulling on clothes, Thor and Quinn decided to eat it out on the balcony.  Over the last several days, Quinn’s appetite had returned and she eagerly cleaned her plate. “What?” she grinned when she caught Thor watching her. “I was starving.”

“I am just pleased to see that you are eating again.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that anymore.” Quinn grinned, “I still feel like I could eat everything in sight.”

Thor studied her face for a moment, “And you are alright?”

Quinn fought a mischievous smile, “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?” He pressed, puzzled by her reaction and she stifled a giggle. “You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?”

Quinn grinned and quickly crossed over to him and climbed into his lap. She reached up and softly kissed his cheek. “I promise you, I am perfectly fine.” She giggled again then kissed his stubbly jaw then along his neck. “I’m just happy.” Thor slid his hand under her dress and caressed her thigh as he nuzzled her hair.

“I want to show you something.” Thor said, kissing her hair. “Do you feel up for a little journey this morning?

“Sure.” Quinn eagerly agreed.

Thor stood up and gently set her on her feet then took her hand. He led her out of the castle and outside the secured walls of the palace. As they walked along a path through the lush grassy hills, Thor explained that he was taking her to one of his favorite places. The vegetation got denser as they continued to walk and eventually veered off the path and Quinn could hear the whooshing of water running; and they came to a clearing where Quinn saw that the source of that sound was a small waterfall tinkling over an arch-shaped rock above a shallow cave that spilled gently into a pool bluest water she’d ever seen.

“You are so quiet.” Thor mused.

Quinn turned and smiled up at Thor who had been watching her again, “This is all so surreal; I’m beginning to think you don’t actually exist.”

Thor rested his hands on her upper arms and bent down to gently brush his lips against hers. “Ok, I guess you are real.” She grinned, “But why would you ever want to leave here?” She asked, her eyes wide as she looked out over the landscape again.

“My home is with you, Quinn.”

Quinn smiled and he kissed her again and sighed softly when she felt his hands on her waist as he pulled her close. “Would you like to go for a swim?” Thor asked and she eagerly nodded. She watched him, mesmerized, while he undressed. She didn’t think she would ever get used to seeing him naked. She knew that her husband was beautiful, but with his clothes off, he was magnificent. She was still staring at him when he dove gracefully into the pool; he quickly bobbed to the surface and shook his hair out of his face. “Are you going to join me?” he smiled, wiping the water from his face with his hands before sliding them over his hair.

“Oh. Yeah.” Quinn shook her head, coming out of her daze. Her heart rate quickened in anticipation when she felt his intense gaze on her as she pulled her dress off then reached around and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside along with her dress then shimmied her panties down her legs and kicked those towards her other clothes as well. She knelt down by the water’s edge where Thor stood waiting, the water level with his chest. He slid his hands over her thighs to her hips and she grasped his shoulders as he pulled her into the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips met his in a heated kiss, her breasts pressed firmly into his chest.  Thor slid his hands to the back of her thighs, lowering her onto him and wrapping her legs around him his fingers firmly digging into her flesh, she threw her head back in ecstasy as he filled her. “I cannot get enough of you.” He whispered huskily against her ear before his lips found the hollow of her neck as he pushed her back into the soft dirt wall of the lagoon.

                                             **********************

Later, as they lie in the grass, Quinn rested her head on Thor’s arm, her bare back pressed against his chest, the warmth from the sun a pleasant contrast to the coolness of the grass against her bare skin. She stared out at the peaceful waterfall and the beautiful greenness of her surroundings.  It was the kind of place she’d read about in the romance novels that Hunter used to tease her about reading, before she knew that places like this and men like Thor really existed and she wondered for a moment what it would be like to live here and raise their baby in the palace instead of a high rise in the city.  She would miss Hunter of course, but travelling between Asgard and Earth was fast and convenient so they would still see plenty of each other.  When she expressed her thought to Thor, a strange look briefly crossed his face and he was silent for several seconds. When Quinn questioned him, he explained that it would be easier to keep her safe and protected on earth and she wondered if there was something more that he wasn’t telling her and she felt a panic start to rise in her chest. He seemed to read her thoughts and explained that there was a different kind of danger to living on Asgard but did not elaborate instead he kissed her and trailed his fingertips along her outer thigh and hip, continuing upward until he cupped her breast and any lingering thoughts vanished from her mind.


	40. Chapter 40

“You’re home!” Hunter cried excitedly when Quinn stepped inside her apartment. She hopped off the stool she’d been sitting on while she worked and hurried over to hug her. “And I’m surprised you can walk.” Hunter smirked.

“Well, it’s not without effort.” Quinn grinned as she gingerly sat down on the couch and for once, it was Hunter’s turn to be shocked at something Quinn had said as her jaw nearly hit the floor at her best friend’s comment.

“Oh, you have to tell me everything.” Hunter gasped as she followed Quinn to the couch and plopped next to her.  “And please, speak slowly…I want to make it linger.”

“Don’t you want to hear about my wedding?” Quinn teased kicking out of her shoes and tucking her feet under her.

“Ok, fine, if I ask about that do I get the good details too?”

“Maybe.” Quinn grinned. “I really wish you could have been there…for the ceremony.” She clarified. “It was not the small gathering we thought it was going to be.” Hunter got up and fixed herself a glass of wine and Quinn a glass of milk and put that along with some cheese and crackers on a tray while Quinn continued to fill her in on all the details. “Oh,” Quinn added as she reached for a piece of cheese when Hunter returned, “I do need a dress.”

“I thought you wanted to use the same dress.”

“I can’t….it got…ripped…” Quinn briefly met Hunter’s eyes as she reached for more cheese.

“I think I hate you.” Hunter sighed, laying her head against the back of the couch. “Or maybe it’s Steve.” She lifted her head and looked over at Quinn who was smiled amusedly at her. “So what the hell are you doing here with me? You should be banging your hot Asgardian husband right now.”

“Well, Dr. Banner wanted to see me as soon as I got back and then we ran into Steve in the hall and he recruited Thor for some SHIELD thing.”

“Yep.” Hunter sighed again. “It’s definitely Steve.”

Quinn finished her glass of milk and sat it back down on the tray. “Let’s go burn all this pent up energy you have by shopping.”

“It’s just not pent up energy! It’s full on sexual fucking frustration!” Hunter cried.

“Well, whatever it is, let’s channel it into shopping.” Quinn grinned as she slipped her shoes back on. “I’d like to be done before Thor gets back.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

Quinn flashed her a playful grin. Hunter tried to glare at her while she pulled out her phone and was able to get them an appointment at _Kleinfeld’s Bridal_ for an hour from now.

When they got to the store, they were led to a private dressing room where one of the consultants had already pulled in a rack of dresses for them to choose from. It didn’t take long for Quinn to fall in love with one, she selected a simple strapless lace A-line gown that fit her almost perfectly and the alterations were so minor they were able to be done in the store. 

When they were done at the bridal shop, they stopped for lunch and since it was such a nice day, they decided to continue shopping. Hunter got preoccupied in a shoe store and Quinn wandered into a baby furniture boutique and was immediately drawn to an iron crib with an antique bronze finish and a beautiful scalloped canopy that she already envisioned sheer scarves draped over the top and cascading down the four thin textured columns. It had a majestic quality that reminded her of something she would have seen in the palace in Asgard and she had to order it on the spot.  She looked around the store a little longer and found a few more pieces that she liked but decided to hold off on any more purchases until she knew the baby’s gender. “Find anything good?” Quinn jumped when she heard Hunter behind her and quickly spun around.

“How did you know I was in here?”

“Lucky guess.” Hunter grinned. “So what did you buy?”

Quinn led her over to the crib display and Hunter smiled approvingly.

“Very nice.”

“I know it’s a little early to start shopping but I just can’t help it.” Quinn smiled as she ran her hand over the rail of the crib.

“It’s always a good time to shop.” Hunter grinned.

“It’s always a good time for a snack too. I need a cupcake.”

“And I’m ok with that too.” Hunter agreed, leading Quinn out of the shop.


	41. Chapter 41

As a wedding gift from Tony and Pepper, Thor’s apartment and part of Quinn’s was being renovated into a two story townhome. Quinn and Thor were shown the plans prior to leaving for Asgard and had some input on the layout and new furniture. The master bedroom was being moved to a new upper level while the downstairs was being remodeled to include a twisting open staircase starting in the new foyer that would be just off the soon to be larger dining room. The downstairs was also being expanded slightly to increase the size of the living room and kitchen. The master bedroom and adjoining bathroom would be an exact replica of what it currently was because Quinn loved the layout of both rooms so much while the one downstairs was being changed into a slightly smaller version with a guest bedroom across the hall. The upstairs would also now include another bedroom for the baby with its own private bathroom attached and across the hall an additional play room. 

The remodel was progressing quickly and was expected to be done before Christmas but they were temporarily uprooted and staying in in the vacant apartment that had been intended for Clint to use. And thanks to Pepper and Hunter, all the details for the wedding that weekend were done too so Quinn had a few days to relax and on the day before the rehearsal dinner she was currently sitting on the couch in Clint’s apartment anxiously awaiting for Thor to return from SHIELD duty. She tried to get some work done but instead she was looking at baby things online.  At her visit with Dr. Banner that morning, she’d found out what she and Thor were having and she couldn’t wait to surprise him with the news.  She also learned that the baby was slightly larger than what was typical for thirteen weeks but that wasn’t really surprising and she had noticed just in the few days since they’d been back from Asgard that her stomach was starting to protrude just a little and her clothes were beginning to get tight. Dr. Banner estimated that the baby would be fairly large by the time it was ready to be born but Quinn was trying very hard not to focus on that detail. She smiled excitedly when she heard the familiar thud against the balcony, Thor not being one to use traditional entrances when he could help it, and she quickly put her laptop away and hurried to greet him.  She sighed happily when he pulled her into his arms, his hand lightly brushing against her stomach as he had recently taken to doing anytime they embraced, before pulling her close.  “I have a present for you.” She smiled after he kissed her hello.

“For me?” he questioned as he sat Mjolnir down and she led him to the couch. He sat down and Quinn handed him a small striped gift bag before sitting on his thigh. He quickly discarded the tissue paper and pulled out a small pink onesie with a tulle tutu attached to it that said _Daddy’s Little Girl_ on it in in hot pink script and Quinn watched his face expectantly as comprehension crossed it. He looked up at her, a smile spreading across his full lips. “We are having a girl?” Quinn smiled back and nodded eagerly and Thor slid his hand to the back of her neck and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Are you disappointed?”

“Of course not.” He smiled again before pressing his lips against hers, “My only requirement is that our child be healthy.” He smiled down at the little onesie in his hands again and Quinn draped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

 Thor had carried around a lot of shame about the night they first made love for a long time. He had been wracked with guilt after Loki attacked her and never had he felt more helpless and he selfishly took comfort in her arms the night she came to him and he was ashamed of himself. But when he learned that Quinn was carrying his child, that guilt lessened because he knew no child that he and Quinn created together could have been made from anything less than an act of love.

“Are you sure you’re not disappointed?”

“Of course I am sure.” He cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

“You’re just so quiet.”

Thor smiled again, “I am just thinking about how much I love you and I am quite pleased that we are having a little girl, I assure you.”

“I think that we should celebrate then, don’t you?” she mused as she gently nipped at his neck. She could feel the vibrations of the growl in his throat against her lips.

“What did you have in mind?” He smiled playfully but his voice was thick with desire for her and her hands had already gone to the clasps on his armor as she also shifted her position so she was straddling his lap. Thor pressed his hand against the small of her back, twisting at the waist and flipping her onto her back before he settled between her thighs. She curled her hands around his neck and pulled him close.

                                                                *********************

Quinn lay contentedly in Thor’s arms and absently toyed with his fingers as his hand lay against her stomach. She looked back at him and his eyes were closed, a serene smile on his face. She was feeling the need for a snack so she gently extricated herself from his arms and grabbed his cape from the floor as she stood up and wrapped it under her arms like a towel and crept quietly across the floor to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of strawberries from the bowl in the refrigerator. She popped one in her mouth an when she turned back around; Thor was staring at her, a wicked smile on his face.

“You look very fetching in my cape.” He said with a grin when she returned to the living room. He watched the movement of her lips very intently as she took a bite of another strawberry.

“Do I?” she grinned, resting one hand on his shoulder then leaning down to kiss him. Thor found a gap in the cape and slid his hand inside and caressed her thigh, her eyes fluttered shut when his thumb brushed against her intimate flesh. The rest of her snack forgotten on the floor, Quinn dropped to his lap again and buried her fingers in his hair as she kissed him.

“I want to taste you, Quinn.” Thor whispered huskily against the nape of her neck and Quinn instantly felt a warmth beginning in the pit of her stomach and spreading through her extremities as he gently laid her back against the couch while he slid off of it. He gently slid his hands up her thighs, pushing her legs apart; trailing kisses along her inner thigh then he draped her leg over his shoulder, his warm breath against her skin. She gathered fistfuls of the cape that was still partially wrapped around her, panting  wildly as the sensations of  his fingers gently separating and his tongue brushing against her slick opening made her buck her hips forward as she arched her back, “Thor,” she moaned while he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. Her other foot rested against his thigh and she dug her heel into him for a moment, and then her legs went slack as the full force of her orgasm washed over her. Thor kissed his way up to her mouth and she grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him back hungrily when his mouth met hers, his fingers still inside her prolonging the last waves of her pleasure while she moaned into his mouth. Not pulling her mouth from his, she sat up and slid onto his thighs. Thor gripped the flesh of her hips as she curled around him, pressing her breasts into his chest, her soft mouth at his throat.

 Thor had longed for her from the first moment he saw her, his attraction to her had been immediate and intense but he fought against those carnal desires, knowing that she deserved more from him than that and so he had respected her desire to wait. And falling in love with Quinn had been easy. He cherished her confidence and her determination; those things only made him want her more. But he knew that he had to be very careful with Quinn when it came to being physical, he knew that even though she was strong of mind, in this way, he was aware of how very fragile she was, but each time they made love, it was becoming harder for him to find restraint and he had to release her when he felt her fingers against his manhood. Quinn slid off of him and he dug his hands into the couch and coffee table on either side of him when he felt her tongue along the length of him. When her mouth encircled the thick tip of his erection he closed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists the coffee table crushed underneath the force of his grip, the couch frame cracking under the same pressure. His sounds told Quinn that he was close which only increased her own simmering arousal and she climbed onto his lap again, lowering herself onto him with a moan of her own as he filled her completely. Thor, still afraid to touch her gripped the couch with both his hands and she buried her fingers in his hair and eagerly rode him, panting as she convulsed around him. “Quinn.” He groaned, ripping the rest of the couch in half when he climaxed.

Quinn couldn’t suppress a giggle as she surveyed the destruction around them and she pulled Thor back onto the floor with her. She curled her leg around him and rested her hand against his chest. “I think we need sturdier furniture.” Quinn said with a laugh as she kissed his lips.

“I think you are right.” Thor chuckled in agreement, his hand securely on her hip.

“But that was really fun.”

“Yes, it was…fun.” He chuckled again. Quinn got quiet for a moment and studied her hand against his massive chest. “What is it?” he urged.

“After what Loki did to me….I was afraid…” she trailed off for a moment and Thor pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly and she finally looked up at him. “I was afraid that I would never be able to enjoy getting to make love with you, that he would always be in the back of my mind, haunting me…” Thor curled his fingers around the hand he still held, feeling his chest tighten, his heart aching for her and the pain that his own brother had caused her. “But it’s not like that.” She said, her mouth finally curling into a smile, causing Thor to relax and he returned her smile. “I only see you.”  She leaned down and kissed him again. 

“That is very good to hear.” Thor smiled again. “I will never for-“

“No.” Quinn cut him off with a kiss, “I am ok now. You have nothing to feel guilty about, we get to move on and be happy now. Ok?” She looked down at him determinedly.

“Ok.” He repeated, amused by her bossiness. She leaned down and kissed him again and he grunted arousedly when her hair tumbled over him and he gently brushed it back.

“What the fuck happened in here?!”

Quinn popped her head up from between the broken pieces of the couch to see Clint standing, staring at the destroyed furniture in confusion, Natasha, having noticed their feet sticking out from the rubble, standing next to him with a smirk on her face. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Quinn demanded.

“What the hell did you do to my couch?!” He also demanded, refusing to look at her, instantly realizing what he’d walked in on.

“I asked you first.”

“Could you please put some clothes on?” He asked, still not looking at her while Natasha continued to survey the situation with amusement. Quinn grabbed Thor’s cape and wrapped it around herself again as she stood up, Clint catching a glimpse of her in it from the corner of his eye and turning his head and focusing his stare on Nat. Quinn noticed the impressed look that crossed Natasha’s face as she gave Thor a subtle once over when he stood up, not bothering to cover himself.

“Robust isn’t he?” Clint muttered as Thor and Quinn disappeared down the hall.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here now?” Quinn asked when she and Thor returned, fully clothed, to the living room.

“Surprise!” Natasha smiled when Clint refused to respond and gave Quinn a quick hug. Quinn knew Nat from her time with SHIELD; she’d worked closely with her father and Clint. Quinn knew about their relationship even though they would never admit to being in one, and their affection for each other was apparent to anyone who was around them for more than five minutes.  Quinn also knew that that affection for the Black Widow was also why Clint had pushed her away after the events with Loki and Chiutari and hadn’t really been surprised to see him with someone else at her father’s funeral, and it was also why she was equally unsurprised to see them together now; they simple couldn’t stay away from each other for very long. “Clint wanted to spend some extra time with you before the wedding.”

“I feel so loved; I didn’t think master assassins ever took vacations.”

“For you, we’ll make an exception.” Natasha continued to respond for them both and Quinn looked over at Clint was an amused smile.

“Are you ever going to look at me?”

“No.” he grumbled, giving her a hugging, still not looking at her.

“You know, Clint, I’m a married woman now, technically you’re interrupting my honeymoon.”

“Next time I’ll call first.”

Quinn laughed and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Hawkie.”

Clint finally relented, melting at hearing her call him by the name she used  to call him when she was a little girl, “I love you, too, Kit.” He sighed, kissing her cheek and squeezing her tightly.

Since the room was in shambles and there was no place to sit, the four of them decided to go out for dinner. Quinn wanted to invite Hunter and Steve, so happy to have all the people she loved in one place at the same time but she thought better of it, knowing that she would get that at her wedding then a moment of grief washed over her when she realized not all of them would be there.

“Quinn? Are you alright?” Thor questioned, catching sad look that briefly clouded her face and she immediately shook the thought away and returned to her happy demeanor.

“Yeah.” She smiled up at him. “I’m good. Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, it looks like you worked up quite an appetite here.” Natasha said with a laugh as they filed out of the apartment and Quinn’s cheeks burned crimson as she giggled embarrassedly.


	42. Chapter 42

It had still been rather warm when they head out to dinner so they’d decided to walk but soon discovered that the wind picked up and the temperature had dropped quite a bit when they left the restaurant and Quinn shivered as soon as the breeze hit her. Thor released her hand and quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. She pushed her arms through the too large sleeves. “Thank you.” She smiled up at him, entwining her fingers with his again and he gave her nod while they continued walking.  They were almost back to the tower when Quinn got a text from Hunter requesting that they all meet at Tony’s penthouse when they got back.

“What’s that all about?” Clint questioned when Quinn hit the button and keyed in the code to get the code to get to the penthouse when they all stepped inside the elevator.

“I don’t know. She just wants us all at Tony’s.” Quinn shrugged, leaning back into Thor who rested his hand against her shoulder, his thumb absently stroking her neck.  She rested her hand on top of Thor’s wishing they could just go back to the apartment alone, a disappointed sigh involuntarily escaping her lips and Thor chuckled and kissed the top of her head before leaning down and pressing his lips against her ear, giving her goose bumps.

“Perhaps this won’t take long.” He whispered just as the elevators opened, Clint gave them a wary glance before stepping into the hallway right behind Natasha.

“Maybe we should go back to my place in Hell’s Kitchen.” He mumbled to her.

Quinn entwined her fingers with Thor’s as the door to the penthouse automatically opened for them. She smiled when she saw Tony and Hunter in the far corner of the room, a large 3D model in front of them and she could tell that they were bickering.

“Hello!” Pepper grinned, greeting everyone with a hug. Steve stood up and offered his seat to Quinn and she smiled sweetly at him and took the spot that he vacated on the couch next to Dr. Banner and then he joined Thor, Clint and Natasha in conversation while Pepper joined Quinn and Dr. Banner, excitedly asking questions about the baby.

“There he is!” Tony announced loudly, finally noticing that other people were in the room and pointing at Thor. “Let’s get this party started!”

“Tony wants to give Thor a bachelor party.” Hunter explained, noticing the confused look on Quinn’s face while she closed down the model she and Tony had been arguing over.

Thor met Quinn’s eyes, “A bachelor party?” he questioned, confused.

“My goal tonight is to get the god of thunder drunk!”  Tony shouted. He walked over to Thor and clapped him on the back, clearly already drunk himself.

“Alright then.”  Thor chuckled, still watching Quinn who laughed and nodded her consent. He clapped Tony on the back in return, and nearly knocked him over.

“And I have a surprise for you too, Quinn.” Hunter grinned, “It also involves alcohol but don’t worry, I’ll drink your share.”

“You’re such a good friend.” Quinn laughed as she stood up. She walked over to Thor and wrapped her arms around his waist and he leaned down and kissed her softly. “Have fun tonight.” She smiled up at him and then turned to look at Steve. “You’ll keep Tony in line, right?” she teased.

“I’ll do my best, ma’am.” Steve grinned, jokingly.

Hunter rested her hand on Steve’s chest and reached up to kiss his cheek.  “You boys have fun.” She took Quinn’s hand and the girls followed Hunter out of the penthouse and back out to the elevator. She led them down to one of the conference rooms on the lower level of the tower that was elegantly decorated and already filled with some of Hunter and Quinn’s old friends from high school and a few of Quinn’s college friends.  Hunter explained that she had arranged for them to be in town a few days before the wedding so that Quinn would have time to visit with everyone.  Quinn hugged her excitedly then hurried to join their friends.

After Quinn made the rounds, everyone drifted into their own little clusters and Quinn and Hunter settled at a corner table with two of their good friends from high school to catch up. Hunter snagged a champagne bottle for herself and laughed when Quinn just grabbed the bowl of strawberries from the buffet table and sat it in front of her along with a plate of cheese.  Hunter was halfway through the bottle when her phone buzzed against the table and she glanced down to see that she had a text from Steve. “I need to steal the guest of honor for a few minutes.” Hunter smiled tucking her phone into her jeans pocket.

“Why?” Quinn questioned.

“Steve said there’s something going on upstairs that we need to see.” Hunter took Quinn’s hand and pulled her out of her seat. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, ladies.” Hunter waved as she led Quinn out of the room.

When the girls re-entered the penthouse, they found Thor and Tony with their arms around each other spinning around and singing loudly while Steve, Clint and Dr. Banner looked on in amusement from where they sat on the couch. “What the hell?” Hunter laughed. “I can’t believe he did it.”

“Boilermakers.” Dr. Banner stated. Quinn and Hunter watched in amusement for a few more seconds then, not wanting to disturb their fun, they left after Hunter planted a kiss on Steve’s lips and returned to their own party.

“I was surprised to see Clint and Nat here already.” Hunter mused as they stepped into the elevator. “Pepper said Clint didn’t think he’d even make it to the rehearsal.”

“Yeah. “ Quinn laughed. “He was trying to surprise me.”

“Oh.”

“Which reminds me,” Quinn began, “Some of the furniture at Clint’s needs to be replaced.”

“Thor being destructive again?” Hunter chuckled.

Quinn bit her lower lip to try to keep from smiling, “Yes.”

“What are we going to do with that boy?”

“I don’t know.” Quinn shrugged, unable to suppress a giggle.

“Ok, what’s going on?”  Hunter questioned suspiciously. She crossed her arms across her chest as she eyed her best friend, watching Quinn’s cheeks turn crimson. “And just what was he doing when all this furniture broke?” Hunter demanded.

“Um.”

  “How is this even fair?!” Hunter wailed when the elevator doors opened. “You’re having furniture breaking sex and I’m getting absolutely nothing?!” She banged her head against the back of the elevator and stared up at the ceiling and sighed melodramatically.

“Hunter, you’re ridiculous.” Quinn laughed.

“You know, if I weren’t so insanely jealous, I’d be pretty impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you, Quinn.”

“What can I say?” Quinn shrugged again, then linked her arm through Hunter’s and led her back to their friends.

                                                ******************************

The morning of the wedding rehearsal, Quinn had to have an emergency alteration appointment for her dress since her stomach was already starting to protrude and it no longer fit and then she and Hunter went to have their nails done and confirm their hair and make-up appointments for the day of the wedding.  They had a few other last minute errands to run and Quinn was exhausted by the time they got back and Thor insisted she take a nap before they had to get ready for the rehearsal that evening. And when she woke up, she was feeling much more alert and glad that she’d rested.  Nat and Clint were at Steve’s talking SHIELD business so Quinn pulled Thor into the shower with her and they ended up being late to their own rehearsal.

It didn’t take long even with running through it a few times because Hunter, Steve and Clint were the only members of the wedding party and once they were done; they met up with Tony, Pepper and Natasha in the private dining room at _Cibo_ for dinner.  While they waited in between courses, Thor stood up, commanding all the attention in the room. Quinn looked up at him quizzically and he smiled adoringly at her. “Hunter explained to me that I missed something very important about our engagement so I wanted to make amends for that and present something to you tonight in front of our friends and family.” He smiled again and knelt down in front of her, and took her hand. “This is from Asgard as well,” he explained, presenting her with a beautiful square cut champagne colored diamond with rounded edges and a halo of smaller white diamonds around the large center stone set on a rose gold band. He leaned in and kissed her softly as he slid the ring onto her finger, securing it next to the simple rose gold band he’d put on her finger during their Asgardian ceremony. “I hope that you like it.”

“It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you.” Quinn smiled, resting her hand on the side of his face and kissing him again.

“Um, you’re welcome.” Hunter added as Thor took his seat next to Quinn again and Pepper gave her a stern look from across the table.

“What?! I’m kidding.”

“You two are exhausting.” Pepper sighed.

“I haven’t even done anything.” Tony protested.

“Yet.”

Quinn leaned into Thor and smiled contentedly as she listened to the banter of the people she called family. She smiled up at him and kissed his furry chin. “Are you sure you want to stay here with all this?” she laughed. “I think we’d have more peace on Asgard.”

“I am sure.” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I can’t wait to marry you again.” She sighed.

Thor draped his arm around her and kissed her mouth, “I cannot wait either.”

 “Hey! You two need to cut that out until Thor brings back some indestructible Asgardian furniture.” Hunter quipped.

“Yeah, I saw what happened in Clint’s apartment.” Tony added. “You two are insane!”

Quinn started laughing and embarrassedly buried her face against Thor’s chest and he chuckled and put his arms protectively around her and rubbed her back.

Steve looked around confusedly, everyone seemingly in on the joke but him, “Did I miss something?”

Hunter rested her hand on his thigh. “We could recreate it if you’d really like to know. I’ll be Thor, trust me, I could so be Thor right now.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush, “Never mind.”

Hunter laughed loudly and then kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Steve smiled and curled his fingers into hers and kissed her on the cheek.

“Alright!”  Tony announced. “This is getting out of hand. Where’s the waiter with our dessert?”

Pepper squeezed his arm and gave him a subtle shush and then the two of them started bickering in low tones. Quinn looked across the table at Clint and gave him a smile. He gave a shrug and a quick brotherly smile, then picked up his glass of beer and held it up to her before taking a drink. Two waiters finally reentered the room, one wheeling a dessert cart full of slices of cheesecake and one carrying two fresh bottles of champagne.

“Finally.” Tony grumbled and Pepper elbowed him again and their group was momentarily and uncharacteristically quiet while they dug into their cheesecake.


	43. Chapter 43

The morning of their wedding, Quinn woke up securely wrapped in Thor’s arms. She pressed her lips against his bicep and he groaned, and then loosened his grip so that she could roll over. “Good morning.” He sighed sleepily, kissing her lightly on the lips, as his hands caressed her backside.

“Morning.” She murmured. “I’m going to have to go meet Hunter and start getting ready soon.”

“Not yet.” He whispered, his lips on her throat. Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed as she curled her leg around him. Thor pressed his hand against the small of her back pulling her close, entwining the fingers of his other hand with hers.

After they made love, Thor disappeared into the kitchen, returning quickly with a box of pop tarts and a bowl of strawberries. “I noticed that you’ve been eating these a lot so I thought you might like some for breakfast.” He mused as he curled up next to her again and unwrapped a pastry.  Quinn leaned against his chest, happily munching on her berries.  “It’s her.” Quinn laughed pointing at her little baby bump. Thor covered her belly with his large hand and kissed the side of her head and they ate in contented silence until Quinn’s phone buzzed against the nightstand, it was Hunter.

“Hi.” Quinn said happily as she put the phone to her ear.

“I need you to get off your blonde Asgardian demi-god now and come up here and start getting ready.”

“We were just finishing breakfast.” Quinn grinned, “I’ll be there after I shower.”

“Don’t make me come get you myself.”

“Give me thirty minutes.”

“Fine.”

Quinn sat her phone and the empty bowl on the night stand then climbed onto Thor’s lap and leaned in to kiss him. “Come take a shower with me?”

“Of course.” He grinned, tossing the box of remaining pop tarts on the end of the bed before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the bathroom.


	44. Chapter 44

“Quinn, you look so beautiful.” Pepper breathed after Hunter had helped her into her dress. Quinn’s hair was in a low loose chignon, blonde tendrils framing her face and the circlet she wore for her Asgardian wedding in place as well.

“Yeah, you’re hot.” Hunter agreed, her dark waves similarly styled as she surveyed Quinn while slipping into her shoes.

“Thank you.” Quinn smiled, studying her reflection in the mirror while Pepper smoothed back a stray hair and kissed her cheek.  Feelings that Quinn didn’t have time to notice during her Asgardian wedding were bubbling under the surface and as she stared at her reflection, noticing the way the fabric flowed, accentuating her growing belly and she realized that she was fighting the urge to cry.

“Everything ok?” Hunter asked and Quinn nodded vigorously but unshed tears blurred her vision.  Besides Thor, she had been alone in Asgard and was overwhelmed with being there at all so her father’s absence from that wedding hadn’t been as evident. “Quinn.” Hunter frowned, knowing exactly what was going through her best friend’s mind. “I get it, believe me I do.”

“I know. I just need a second and I’ll be fine.” Quinn forced a smile and then took a few deep breaths. She looked up when there was a tap at the door to the Sunday school room they’d been using as a dressing room and saw Clint, in his tux, peek his head in the door.

“You about ready to do this, Kit?” he asked.  Seeing Clint standing there, ready to walk her down the aisle, instead of her father was her undoing and she could no longer hold back her tears.

“Now look what you did.” Hunter scolded a bewildered looking Clint while handing Quinn a tissue before Pepper took Hunter’s arm and led her out of the room, protesting the whole way.

“I’m fine.” Quinn said again. “I just need a second.” She fanned her face and began to calm down and allowed Clint to hug her, which started a fresh wave of tears. “I just really wish my dad was here. I miss him so much.”

“I know, Kit.” He sighed, rubbing her back. “I know you do and I’m honored that you wanted me to walk you down the aisle in his place.”

                “Why wouldn’t I?” Quinn laughed, pulling away. “You helped raise me too.”

                “Who knew that babysitting would be part of SHIELD training?” He chuckled and Quinn dabbed her eyes with the tissue then turned to stare at her reflection again.  “You look beautiful, Kit.” He assured her as she attempted to fix her eye make-up just as Hunter returned, with Pepper following close behind.

                “Everything ok in here now?” Hunter asked through gritted teeth and Quinn hurried over and hugged her tightly.

                “I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you, Hunter.”

                “I know.”

                “I love you.” Quinn laughed.

                “I know.” Hunter said, squeezing her back just as tightly. “I love you, too.” When Quinn released Hunter, Pepper offered to help her fix her make-up and Clint held out his arms to Hunter.

                “Truce?” he offered. “Come on,” he laughed when she hesitated. “I had to see Thor naked this weekend, haven’t I suffered enough?”

“No, I actually think that makes me hate you more.” Hunter quipped, cracking a smile. She grudgingly gave him a hug and laughed when she saw Quinn’s face whip around from behind Pepper to glare at her. “What?”

“Alright, let’s go.” Pepper laughed as she readjusted the circlet in Quinn’s hair and ushered them out of the room.

                                                ***********************

Quinn was far less nervous when she heard the processional start this time than she had been in Asgard. There were far fewer guests here but she recognized every face as they stood and turned to face the back of the room to watch her. But once again, once her eyes locked with Thor’s there was no one else in the room and she beamed as she slowly walked down the aisle on Clint’s arm. Thor looked devastatingly beautiful as always, wearing a custom made black tux with a long black tie; his long blonde hair was partially pulled back and his eager smile matched hers as he watched her walk towards him. 

Clint kissed her cheek then stepped back as Thor stepped forward and took her hand, leading her the last few steps where they took their place, standing between Hunter and Steve, still facing each other while the minister greeted their guests. Quinn shed a few tears as she repeated her vows and smiled when Thor kissed her hand before sliding another rose gold band onto her finger, this one looked very much like her Asgardian wedding band but had a delicate etching of ivy leaves around it. He kissed her hand again then brushed a stray tear off her face with his thumb.

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Thor leaned down and kissed her gently then Quinn took his arm as they walked up the aisle with Hunter and Steve behind them and then they waited in a small room off the chapel, waiting for the guests to make their way outside so they could make their exit. The girls stood together, watching Thor and Steve who were talking, Thor with his arms across his chest, Steve with his hands gripped in front of him, the sleeves of their suit jackets screaming against their muscular arms. “I don’t know which is hotter, that suit or _his_ suit.” Hunter sighed, staring lustfully at Steve.

“It’s no contest, you know which I prefer.” Quinn grinned, her eyes not straying from Thor.

“Yeah. Me too.” Hunter sighed again, “I am really surprised not to see the cape though.”

“It was really tempting.” Quinn grinned, meeting Thor’s eyes again.

“Enough with the eye fucking!” Hunter demanded. “Do you have to rub it in?”

“Sorry.” Quinn replied and grinned eagerly, watching as Thor walked over to her. He rested his hands on her arms and bent down, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Somehow, I don’t think you really are.” Hunter huffed.

Steve joined them and put his arm around Hunter and kissed the side of her head and she punched him on the arm. “What was that for?!” he shouted with a laugh.

“Nothing.” She grumbled.

Pepper returned and told them everyone was outside so with Steve and Hunter leading the way, they hurried through their guests who tossed lightning bolt shaped confetti at them as they hurried out to the limo. And before the driver had even shut the door, Hunter was into the champagne and filling three glasses for her, Steve and Thor. Steve found some sparkling grape juice in the wet bar and poured Quinn a glass.

“Aw, thanks, Steve.” Quinn smiled, accepting it from him and settling against Thor.

“I was getting to that.” Hunter protested as she handed a glass to Thor and then Steve before she leaned back against Steve and he draped his arm around her.

“I was just helping out.” Steve smiled sweetly.

“She would have gotten around to it eventually.” Quinn teased, taking a sip from the crystal flute.

“Eventually.” Hunter agreed with a smirk.

                                                                ************************

The ride from the church to the _Russian Tea Room_ didn’t take long and once they got there, Hunter instructed Quinn and Thor to wait until after she and Steve were presented at the reception before entering. So after the DJ introduced her and Steve, Hunter walked over to the DJ booth and spoke with him for a few moments before he nodded and handed her the microphone.

“Hi, everybody. As you all should know, I’m Hunter Stark,” she began, with a huge Stark-like grin on her face. “And since I am also the maid of honor and best friend of the bride…I took it upon myself to pick a special song for the bride and groom to make their grand entrance. So let’s show Quinn and Thor some love and get this party started!” Hunter nodded to the DJ, indicating that she was ready for him to play the requested song.

Quinn and Thor waited outside the doors of the private dining room and Quinn started laughing when she heard the beginning of Katy Perry’s _E.T_. blare thru the speakers and she laughed even harder when she saw the baffled look on Thor’s face as he looked down at her. Quinn grabbed his tie and tugged on it as she reached up on her tip toes and he happily obliged and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you so much.” She smiled.

“I love you as well, Quinn.” He cupped the sides of her face and kissed her again. The large double doors were opened and Thor straightened up and took her hand then they walked into the dining room together to loud whoops and cheers. Nearly all of Quinn’s school friends were there and many of the SHIELD agents that she’d grown up around, Nick Fury and Maria Hill included, were all present. They waved to their guests then Thor quickly spun her around on the dance floor as they made their way over to the bridal party table where Hunter and Steve were already waiting.  Quinn grinned broadly and gave them both big hugs before she and Thor took their seats in between them.

Thor kept his hand on Quinn’s back while he and Steve conversed and Quinn rested her hand on his thigh while she chatted with Hunter as the waiters started to bring out the food. In between courses, several of the guests stopped by their table to chat with them and Thor finally removed his hand from Quinn in order to eat the massive steak that was placed in front of him when the entrees were finally brought out. And once dinner was over, Thor and Quinn head over to the table where their cake, which was four square shaped tiers alternating between chocolate and traditional white, covered in chocolate ganache with a cascade of chocolate covered strawberries down one side, was placed. After they cut and fed each other cake, the DJ turned up the music and Quinn and Thor switched between mingling with their guests and joining them on the dance floor.

                                                *****************************

Hunter had stepped outside the dining hall to make a phone call and finalize a surprise for Thor and Quinn and when she returned, she found Steve sitting alone at the bridal table, absently running his fingertip along the rim of his half empty champagne glass, a wistful look on his face. “Hey, Solider, why are you sitting here all by yourself?” she grinned, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His face lit up when he saw her and he rested his hand on her arm as she pressed her lips against his. “When I left you were talking shop with Fury. Everything ok?”

“I was just waiting for my dance partner to return.” He smiled.

Hunter kissed him again, “I’m all yours now, Captain Rogers.” She stood up and then pulled him onto the dance floor.

After that, Hunter kept a drink in her hand and Steve out on the dance floor most of the night. But she did dance with Thor once and then Thor and Steve watched amusedly when she and Quinn eagerly ran out to dance floor together when the DJ played a song from their favorite boy band from when they were in high school.


	45. Chapter 45

The reception was still going strong when Quinn and Thor decided it was time to make their exit and while they waited for the driver to bring the limo around, Quinn made sure to find Pepper before they left.  “Thank you so much for everything you did to help make this happen, Pepper.” Quinn said as she hugged her tightly. “Today was perfect and it wouldn’t have been without you.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” Pepper smiled, patting her hair as she hugged her back. “I was happy to do it.” Pepper released her and then embraced Thor then he took Quinn’s hand and led her out to the limo. 

Hunter had made arrangements for where they would stay for their wedding night and they had no idea where they were going until the limo pulled up in front of _The Pierre_ hotel and the concierge led them up to the penthouse suite as soon as they arrived. Quinn covered her mouth and giggled when she realized there was no furniture in the main room of the suite, instead there was a huge feather mattress in the center of the room encircled with layers of large thick pillows and a satin comforter sat folded on the ground next to it. Thor’s hand absently rubbed her back and he chuckled as he surveyed the room. “I think our reputation precedes us.” Quinn snickered, turning so that she was standing in front of Thor.  She smiled up at him as she started to unbutton his jacket and reached up and pushed it off his shoulders. Thor pulled her hips closer growled his agreement in her ear as he pressed her against him and slid his hands up the back of her neck and into her hair. Their mouths met in a heated kiss while Quinn worked the buttons of his shirt until her fingers found bare skin and she ran her palms along his strong smooth pecs while Thor fumbled with the buttons at the back of her dress and having no success. She tilted her head, giving him access to her neck while he covered her breast with his hand as she continued to undress him. He kicked his shoes and pants away and then lowered his mouth to her collar bone.

She buried her fingers in his hair and, pressed her mouth to the top of his head when she felt his warm lips against the tops of her breasts, his fingers grasped the delicate neckline of her dress and he swiftly pulled it apart and pushed the dress off of her. She kept her fingers in his hair as he knelt in front of her, kissing his way down the length of her body. Quinn’s breath quickened when he nipped at her hip and hooked his fingers around her silk panties and slowly slid them down her thighs. “Thor.” She moaned, feeling his lips on her thigh as they moved inward. 

Quinn’s knees started to buckle and she gripped his shoulders. Thor slid one arm under her thigh, while his other hand trailed up her other thigh, along her backside, resting finally against her lower back. She dug her fingers into the taut muscles of his shoulders, his mouth against her intimate flesh, his tongue expertly grazing her core. She moaned again, tightening her grip against him as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Thor’s beard tickled her skin as he brushed his lips against her thigh and then her stomach and hip again. And keeping his hand on the back of her knee, Thor drew her onto him while also gently laying her back against the pile of pillows. She arched towards him as he plunged into her and kissed her neck and Quinn gripped the pillow behind her head.

Their mouths met in a hot, wet kiss and she brushed her fingers across his chest then up his neck, her pleasure building again. Thor then pulled her forward, pressing her completely against the length of him as they climaxed together.

“You are so very precious to me.” Thor whispered as he brushed Quinn’s hair off her face and kissed her softly. Quinn cupped the side of his face and smiled adoringly up at him. They lay in a tangle, kissing and caressing each other until their desire for each other overtook them and they made love again, slower this time until they were both completely spent and they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms just as the sun was starting to come up.


	46. Chapter 46

A decision had yet to be made about Quinn’s position in the royal family in Asgard. The thought that she could become a princess was something that had briefly occurred to Quinn when she and Thor first became serious but she hadn’t ever really given it a second thought since. That is until she and Thor went back to Asgard for a brief honeymoon and they were told that this was something that Odin had been evaluating.  Their wedding had been so quick that nothing had been decided beforehand and the situation was further complicated by Quinn and Thor’s decision to stay on earth, but Odin promised that a resolution would be soon. But despite her slight trepidation at the possibility of becoming a princess, Quinn thoroughly enjoyed their visit. They divided their time between a private wing of the palace and Thor taking her out to explore more parts of his home, making sure to return to the lagoon he showed her after their first wedding.  And at Quinn’s request, they flew to all the locations that Thor wanted to show her. He used to take her flying all the time after they’d first met and she loved the feel of being secure in his arms with the wind in her face, but it had been months since the last time he’d flown anywhere with her and she knew that this might be her last chance for a while and so, Thor gladly obliged.

                                                                ****************

Their time in Asgard went quickly and they arrived back in New York on Thanksgiving morning and joined Hunter, Steve and Dr. Banner at Pepper and Tony’s penthouse to celebrate the holiday.  During their courtship, Quinn had briefly described certain earthy, American in particular, traditions to Thor and he had been most excited about Thanksgiving and was looking forward to finally getting to celebrate his first one. For most of the day, Hunter and Tony were engrossed in a project and had translucent models spread all over the living room while Dr. Banner looked on, occasionally offering his input. Steve was watching football and explaining the game to Thor while Quinn helped Pepper in the kitchen.

Quinn was carrying in a tray of fruit and assorted cheeses into the living room when she felt a sudden jolt in her abdomen. She dropped the tray and doubled over, gripping her side. Thor and Dr. Banner both rushed to her side while everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, worriedly. “I think I just felt the baby move.” She finally said with a grimace as Thor and Dr. Banner gently led her to the couch. “I am so sorry.” She apologized when she saw Steve picking up the dropped food as Dr. Banner gave her a quick exam.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled sweetly as he carried it into the kitchen.

“It wouldn’t be completely unusual to start feeling the baby now,” Dr. Banner assured her.  “Rare for a typical pregnancy but it does happen. I’m sure that’s all it was.” He pulled out the small fetal heart monitor that he and Tony built and pressed it against her stomach. “Heart beat’s strong.” He smiled and Quinn relaxed as he put the monitor back in the little bag he now travelled with for cases such as this.

  
                “I think it just took me by surprise.” Quinn replied as Thor kissed the side of her head. “Now that I know what to expect, hopefully I won’t be dropping things every time she decides to kick me.”

“Do we need to reinforce that crib you ordered before baby Thorina gets here?” Tony quipped.

“It might not be a bad idea.” Quinn laughed, rubbing her side again.  
                “Thorina.” Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes and she brought in a fresh tray of fruit and cheese.

“What?” Tony asked, picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth.

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Pepper asked.

“Actually,” Quinn smiled, “We’ve already decided on her name.”

“You have?”

“You won’t get it out of her.” Hunter grumbled. “She won’t even tell me.”

“We just figured that since everyone know she’s a girl, there should be some kind of surprise.” Quinn explained.

“Thorina Anthony Odinson has a nice ring to it.” Tony added.

“I can’t believe you actually gave yourself second billing.” Hunter smirked, grabbing her wine glass from the table.

“Well, she’s Thor’s kid.” He shrugged.

“I guess that’s progress.” Pepper sighed and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go check on dinner.”

Quinn stood up and started to follow her. “No.” Pepper protested. “You sit down and relax.”

“Pepper, I’m fine.” Quinn assured her.

“No. You’re the good one, you listen to me. Now sit and relax.”

“Fine.” Quinn sighed, sitting back down and grabbing a handful of cheese cubes.

“You know, you’d think I’d resent that.” Hunter laughed. “But I don’t.”

“Yeah, I don’t either.” Tony shrugged and he and Hunter laughed and went back to their project while Pepper rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

                                                                ************************

By Christmas, Thor and Quinn were moved into their newly remodeled townhouse and Quinn’s stomach had really popped out and she was regularly wearing maternity clothes. The baby was very active and very strong and Quinn had the bruises on her belly to prove it. She and Thor had settled nicely into marital life and between work, and preparing the nursery, Quinn was the most content she’d felt in months so she was very surprised when the nightmares started again.

And once again, the night before Christmas Eve, she was jerked awake by one, her heart racing. Quinn normally slept with her back pressed into Thor’s chest but her dream had been so disturbing, she wanted their unborn baby as close to her father as she could get her so she rolled over and pressed her stomach firmly against Thor’s. She hadn’t told him about the nightmares and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She knew how much guilt Thor harbored over everything that Loki had done to her and her father and she did not want to put him through anymore anguish. And waking up secure in the knowledge that Thor was by her side was usually enough to calm her and thankfully even this time, after a few moments, she finally started to relax and was just drifting off to sleep when she felt the baby kick. Thor’s eyes popped open and he let out a startled grunt then he looked down at Quinn’s round belly that was pressed against him.

“That’s your daughter.” Quinn murmured, a smile crossing her face even though her eyes were still closed. Thor rested his hand against her stomach, fascinated as he felt the baby move under his hand.

“I cannot wait to meet her.”

“Me neither.” Quinn winced when the baby kicked again. She lifted up her shirt to examine the spot where the baby had just kicked. It was already bruised which explained the extra pain. She had bruises in several areas but that particular spot had several that had started to bleed together leaving a large ugly purplish spot the size of her hand, the outer edges a dull yellow where others were fading. “I really wish she’d find a new spot to kick me.” Quinn chuckled. Thor lightly traced his fingers along the smattering of bruises across her tummy and leaned down to gently kiss the area where they were most concentrated.

“My precious one, do not kick your mommy so hard.” He gently chided and he and Quinn both laughed when her belly jerked as the baby kicked again.

“That can’t be good. She’s not even here yet and she’s already defying us.”

“No it is not.” Thor chuckled, keeping his hand on Quinn’s belly and kissing her forehead.

She snuggled closer to him and draped her leg over his thigh and when the baby stopped moving, was finally able to go back to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

After spending a pleasant holiday with Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Quinn, Hunter went to Steve’s apartment on Christmas night, eager to spend a little more time with him since he had informed her he would be leaving on a mission for SHIELD the following day that might keep him away until New Year’s Eve. The times when Steve had to leave were becoming more and more difficult for her as she’d felt a new emptiness inside her the first few times she’d had to be away from him and it had grown deeper with each absence, especially the ones that lasted several days, which, to her, felt more like months.  She rested her head on his shoulder, needing to prolong their closeness, as she snuggled in his arms on the couch.

“Why does it have to be for so long?” she pouted, brushing her hand across his broad chest, and taking in the enticing scent of the Gucci cologne she’d bought him for Christmas.

“It’s a complicated mission.” Was all he said, kissing the top of her head. “You know that’s all I’m allowed to tell you.”

“I know.” she sighed, raising her head to kiss his lips. “I just…I don’t sleep as well when you’re gone.”

“Because you worry about me?” he guessed, clearly touched by her concern.

“And I miss your sexy body.” she quickly put on her ornery smile, changing the subject as she climbed up on her knees next to him and sensuously trailed her lips up the side of his neck while her hand roamed down his firm chest and stomach to his thigh.

“Hunter.” he whispered in what was intended to be a protest even though he was finding it difficult to retreat from her.

“Relax. You know I respect your ‘no fornication’ rule.” She murmured in his ear, her hand travelling up and down his thigh before pulling away enough to peer into his eyes. “But, how strict is that rule exactly? Does it apply to…everything?”

“It’s…um…I..” he stammered, looking timidly away from the longing way she was staring at him.

“You’ve made it pretty clear how you feel about premarital sex. I want to know what your stance is on doing other things?” she grinned impishly.

“What other things?” he questioned, his confused look making it obvious he had no clue what she was implying.

“Nevermind.” She chuckled in a mixture of amusement and disappointment. “You just answered my question.”

“I did?” he continued to look bewildered.

“Just forget I said anything.”

“Was this a test?” he queried.

“Yes. And you failed.” she grinned. “But I’ll forgive you if you make out with me.”

“I guess I don’t have a choice then.” He smiled, resting his hand on her hip as he pulled her against him in an intense kiss.

***

Hunter kept hoping, over the next several days that she might hear from Steve while he was gone. She had left him voicemails at least once each day since he had been gone, but she always hated top secret missions like this when he wasn’t always able to contact her because she never knew if she should worry that something had gone wrong when she didn’t hear from him. By the time New Year’s Eve evening had rolled around, she could no longer contain her anxiety since he had estimated that he should be back by early afternoon that day, but she had still heard nothing from him. She had not been able to sit still since she had arrived at Tony’s with Quinn and Thor like they had planned for the holiday despite everyone’s attempts to reassure her that Steve was probably fine and had just misjudged the amount of time his mission would take.

“You don’t know that.” She informed Tony after he was the third one to try to comfort her. “Something really could be wrong! We have no way of knowing. I just have a bad feeling.”

“Are you going to react like this every time he doesn’t get back the second he told you he would?!” Tony struggled to be compassionate for her sake and keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“How am I supposed to react?!” she demanded, pulling 3d security images of the perimeter of the building out from a touch screen and watching for him for the 2nd time in five minutes. “I have no way of knowing if he’s hurt or…” she trailed off

“That’s a drawback of the job.” Tony shrugged. “It’s not like you’re dating a dentist.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Quinn told her again. “SHIELD would get a message to you if anything bad had happened.”

“Steve is strong.” Thor added. “I believe there are few things that would stop him from returning safely.”

“There he is!” Hunter breathed in relief, spotting him in the surveillance video of the area leading up to Tony’s door just as her phone started to ring.

“Are you ok?!” she demanded into her phone as she walked to the door. “What took you so long?!”

“There was a complication. I’m sorry I couldn’t call.” Steve replied and she noticed that his voice sounded slightly strained.

“What happened?!” she demanded in alarm, hanging up her phone when she swung open the door to see him standing just outside leaning slightly and holding his side.  This was the most beat-up she had seen him after a mission. A large bruise was forming on his cheek and there were several tears in the arms and chest of his suit with cuts exposed through them. “Who did that to your face?! I will kill them!” she snapped, brushing her fingers over the bruise as he stepped inside.

                “That’s already been taken care of.” He chuckled, amused at her concern. “And I’m fine. This is nothing.” He assured her.

                “See? I told you he’d be fine.” Tony reminded her. “Now you can chill and get the guy bandaged up before he bleeds all over my carpet.”

                “We’ve got bandages in the bathroom.” Pepper stated, heading out of the room.

                “I should go upstairs and get changed into some clean clothes too.” Steve suggested.

                “No.” Hunter whined, finally wrapping her arms around him and softly kissing the bruise on his cheek as Tony rolled his eyes and busied himself pouring a drink to keep from having to watch her fawn over Steve. “You have to stay with me. You can change later.”

                “I was going to come back.” He promised, still pleased with the uncharacteristic way she was fussing over him.

                “I don’t care. You’ve been gone long enough. You’re staying.” She commanded as Pepper returned and handed Hunter the first aid materials she’d brought so that she could begin getting him patched up.

                “She just doesn’t want you to change out of the suit.” Quinn joked.

                “Ah. I see.” Steve nodded with a grin. Hunter helped him clean and bandage all of his wounds and everyone was able to continue with their New Year’s celebration in good spirits.

                “There she goes again.” Quinn grimaced, resting her hand against the side of her stomach a few hours into the party. She was sitting on the couch with Thor’s arm around her.

                “Is she trying to put her foot through your skin again?” Hunter teased.

                “That one felt more like her fist.” Quinn frowned.

                “My poor wife.” Thor stated, leaning in to kiss the side of Quinn’s stomach.

                “Your daughter is kind of violent.” Quinn told him, allowing him to kiss her lips before picking up the slice of strawberry cheesecake on the coffee table in front of her.  Hunter noticed the far off look on Steve’s face as he stood with his back leaning against the bar, watching Quinn feed Thor a bite of her cheesecake.

                “Why do you look so sad?” she inquired, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He didn’t answer right away, looking at her thoughtfully.

                “Hunter…I want what they have.” He finally explained uncertainly, unsure of what her reaction might be.  She turned to look at their friends as Quinn was now brushing a cheesecake crumb out of Thor’s beard.

                “Cheesecake?  It does look delicious.” She teased.

                “You know that’s not what I meant.”  He replied, his tone still serious, as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “Are you ever going to be my wife?” He waited nervously for her to answer; afraid the suggestion had made her angry. “…someday? In the future?” he added, wondering if he should have not said anything.

                “I’ve never wanted to get married and settle down.” She replied after several seconds of silence and Steve nodded in disappointment. “But I also never knew someday I was going to have you.” She added, resting her hands on his shoulders affectionately. “And go crazy every time I have to go a day without talking to you. And feel like the world is going to end when I’m afraid something has happened to you.  …I’m not the settling down type and never have been, and I still don’t think I could be with anyone else. But, with you, I don’t think there’s any other option.”

                “Really?” his full lips curled into a smile of disbelief and she couldn’t help but smile back, knowing deep down that there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do to see him smile like that. “You really want to get married?”

                “How else am I ever going to get in your pants?” she shrugged in her typical casual way, taking his hand, “Now let’s go get some of that cheesecake.”

                Steve did his best to help Hunter walk to her door with his arm around her after she had spent the rest of the evening consuming one drink after another until she was barely able to stand.  He took her key card from her to unlock her door after she had missed the key pad several times, laughing at herself after each swipe.

                “Thank-you. You are so good to me, my handsome soldier man.” She told him, leaning against his chest as he led her into her apartment.

                “You’re welcome, my beautiful alcoholic.” He teased as she flopped down onto the couch.

                “What are you doing? Don’t you want me to help you to bed?” he asked as she pulled him down onto the couch next to her.

                “No, cuz then you’ll leave. I don’t want you to go yet.” she whined, snuggling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I needs to be near to your big manly muscles for just a little tiny bit more.” She informed him, reaching across him and stroking his huge bicep with her fingertips. “You so hot when you wears the suit. Even when you’re all ripped up.”

                “Hunter.” he scolded.

                “Oh, hush your face. I didn’t mean it all sexual.  I just missed you so you have to stay just a one more tiny little a couple minutes longer.” she begged.

                “Ok. Just a tiny couple of minutes.” He chuckled, reaching for the remote and flipping on the military channel before he settled against the corner of the couch, half sitting, half lying with his legs stretched out and Hunter lying comfortably with her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. She raised her head to look at him several moments later to see that he had fallen asleep, his head resting against the back of the couch. She smiled as she watched him lying there so peacefully, remembering how he had told her that he rarely slept because of his fear of waking up to find everyone he loved gone as he had after he’d been frozen. She softly stroked his cheek and was happy to see that he didn’t even stir, realizing how comfortable he must feel with her that he could rest so confidently knowing that she’d still be there when he woke.  “I love you, Steve.” She said softly, before laying her head back on his chest and drifting off to sleep with him.

                She slowly opened her eyes as she felt him stir the next morning. She looked up at him, brushing her tangled hair off her face.

                “Hi.” he muttered with a confused smile.

                “Morning.” She replied, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. “Don’t be mad that we spent the night together. I know that’s against the rules.”

                “I’m not.” He assured her, sitting up as well. “I can’t believe I slept all that time.”

                “You looked really cute and peaceful.” She told him with a sly grin,” maybe I should sleep next to you more often.”

                “Nice try.” He chuckled, kissing the back of her hand. “This was a one-time thing. ..at least until we’re married.”  Out of habit, she winced at the mention of marriage, and then quickly shrugged it off.

                “You’re gonna be the death of me, Rogers.” She sighed, shaking her head before she shakily stood up. “I need some water.”

                “If alcohol hasn’t killed you yet, I certainly won’t.” he joked.

                “You have a very good point there.” She agreed as she disappeared into the kitchen. “Although alcohol has never had nearly such high demands in order to spend the night with me.” She added as she returned with two bottles of water and handed him one.

                “That’s because it doesn’t love and respect you nearly as much.” He stated as he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. “I need to go home and shower. Do you want me to come back?”

                “Let’s go out for breakfast. I’ll go get cleaned up while you’re gone.” She suggested, walking him to the door.

                “Alright. Call me when you’re ready.” He agreed as he left. 


	48. Chapter 48

Things remained calm and pleasant for everyone over the next few weeks as they entered the New Year. Hunter was pleased that Steve had not left for any long periods of time in a while, which gave them plenty of time to spend together. Thor and Quinn, likewise, continued to enjoy their life as newlyweds and their impending parenthood. The baby continued to move with enough force to give Quinn bruises, but she had gotten used to it now that it was happening more frequently and found a source of positivity in the intense pain in that, as long as it was occurring, she knew that her baby was healthy and strong. The freezing January weather had made it nearly unbearable to be outside in New York for several days until there was finally a break in the cold snap and warmed up to over 30, which brought about the urge for a shopping trip in a stir crazy Hunter so she talked Steve, Quinn, and Thor into having a double date in which they would stroll through downtown New York and hit some of the shops together.  They had started out all together, but Quinn and Hunter had become distracted and spent so much extra wondering through a store that specialized in baby clothes that Steve and Thor had eventually lost interest and told them they would meet up with them after exploring Paragon Sports down the street.

                “Oh! I still need to go Kiki!”  Hunter stated, referring to the lingerie store, turning toward the street they needed to take as they emerged from their previous shop. “Not that anyone but me will get to enjoy anything I buy there.” She added bitterly and Quinn shook her head, amused.

                “I’m surprised you haven’t just proposed to him so you can get laid.” She joked.

                “Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind.” Hunter assured her.

                “Can I catch up with you there? I want to find Thor and show him all the baby stuff I picked out and have him carry the bags before I buy anything else.“ Quinn suggested, when she spotted Thor and Steve in the jewelry store as they walked passed.

                “Sure, rub it in that you need to buy a whole collection of sexy negligees.” Hunter huffed.

                “I’ll text you when I get there.” Quinn informed her, watching to make sure she had turned her back and couldn’t see where she was going before disappearing into Alexis Bittar where she saw that Steve was looking at engagement rings, asking Thor’s opinion on a few of them.

                “Do you want to know which one is Hunter’s favorite?” she offered as she approached them.

                “Yeah! She has one picked out?!” Steve asked eagerly.

                “She showed it to me last time we were here.  It’s not in this case though.” She nodded, leading them away from the display case they were peering into, which contained most of the diamond rings, and stopping at a small glass case near the center of the store, which contained a single ring resting on a soft mound of maroon velvet. It was a large 6-carat round diamond, the entire sparking circle surrounded by a frame of smaller accent diamonds which branched out into 3 separated strands of more rows of accent diamonds which combined together to form the rest of the platinum band.

                “Wow!” Steve gasped. “That’s the one she wants?”

                “It is quite impressive.” Thor commented.

                “Would you expect anything less of Hunter’s taste?” Quinn chuckled.

                “I could never afford that!” Steve practically shrieked as his eyes finally fell on all the zeroes on the tiny cardboard tag that gave a description of the ring followed by a price in tiny font.

                “But she can.” Quinn reminded him.

                “But I can’t make her pay for her own engagement ring.” Steve sighed, looking forlorn at the prospect of not being able to give Hunter the ring of her dreams.

                “Well…”Quinn thought for a moment, trying to think of what to say to make Steve feel better.  She knew her best friend would have no problem with buying that ring for herself if Steve weren’t able to, but she also understood Steve’s old-fashioned ways enough to know that, for him, the fact that Hunter _could_ afford it herself was not the point.  “Since you have an idea of what she wants, maybe you can find a more affordable facsimile.” She suggested.  Steve continued to stare sadly at the beautiful ring that he now knew was the one Hunter had her heart set on.

                “I guess I won’t be buying her a ring yet.” He sighed disappointedly, leading them out of the jewelry store. By the time they were ready to rejoin her, Hunter had finished her shopping at the lingerie store and, since Steve’s mood had declined due to his disappointment about Hunter’s ring and Quinn, in her delicate state, was starting to get tired from walking, they decided to have a quick dinner and head back home.

                Hunter and Steve returned to her apartment  and she swore in frustration when she accidently kicked one of the bags she’d set on the floor on her way to the kitchen, making it tip over so that some of her purchases spilled onto the floor. She bent down and tossed her new night gowns back into the bag and started to head back to the kitchen when Steve noticed that she had missed something and picked up a small black piece of lacey silk with strings on the ends of it to hand to her.

                “You forgot your…handkerchief?” he guessed, looking more closely at what he’d picked up, trying to figure out what it was.

                “Actually those are panties.” Hunter replied, smiling in entertainment.

                “Oh, I’m sorry” he gulped, his cheeks instinctively turning pink for a second before his look turned back to one of confusion as he held them up and cocked his head to the side as he examined this tiny piece of material, trying to understand how it could possible worn as an undergarment. “How…?”

                                “It’s called a G-string.” Hunter explained, cracking up. “The triangle part goes in the front and the string part goes in the back.” He continued to look thoroughly bewildered so she took them from him and held them up in front of her hips to show him. “Like this.”

                “Oh!” he cried, his whole face turning crimson as understanding finally dawned on him, and Hunter laughed again.

                “Oh, Captain. I have so many things to teach you.” She giggled, taking his face in her hands and bringing his face down to hers so she could kiss his forehead innocently.”

                “I didn’t even realize I had so much to learn.” He sighed, the pinkness still not entirely faded from his cheeks.

                “How about I fix you a drink?” She chuckled.

                “That seems like a good idea right about now.” He agreed as she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the mini-fridge behind the bar. “A cold one. It’s warm in here now.” He added, making Hunter laugh hysterically as she poured their drinks.

               


	49. Chapter 49

Steve was away for a couple of days later that week, which  caused an even more extreme reaction from Hunter than usual after the state he’d returned in on New Years’ Eve . She called him every couple of hours to make sure he was okay and, fortunately, he was able to return some of her calls to reassure her.  She was relieved when he called her on the third day to let her know he was on his way home and asked if he would stop and pick up some food so they could have dinner to celebrate his return. He then called her an hour later and asked if they could meet at his apartment because he had a surprise there for her.  She immediately had her arms around him when he opened his door, ecstatic to have him home after three days and he chuckled at her eager greeting.

                “I missed you too.” He told her before giving her a passionate kiss that made her moan against his lips.

                “You’ve been gone too long.” She sighed before releasing him. “Now, what’s my surprise?”

                “Something that I hope will keep you from being lonely when I have to be gone.” He replied mysteriously as he disappeared into his bedroom and returned a moment later carrying a small, timidly shaking white dog.  “I found her on the way home.” He explained as Hunter scratched her ears uncertainly, taking in the sight of the dog more closely to notice that she was a little scraggly looking and had the long fluffy fur type of a Pomeranian, but most likely was a mix of something else because she didn’t look polished enough to be a pure bread. 

                “You found her?” she asked, still not sure what to think of the whole situation despite the fact that the dog already appeared to be taking to her as she sniffed Hunter’s hand curiously.

                “When I was leaving Five Guys, she was up on the lid of a dumpster in the alley. She was pulling on something in the trash so I went over to see if she was ok. And I felt bad for her because she looked so pitiful digging in the garbage that I didn’t want to leave her there, but I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to take her home at first.” He explained, absently petting the dog’s head. “But then I saw that she was trying to pull an American Flag bandana out of the dumpster and it just seemed like a sign that I should keep her. And then I thought having a pet might be a good thing for you so you have some company when I’m gone.”  He waited for a response from her, unable to read the look on her face and fearing that she was angry that he hadn’t told her before bringing the dog home.  “I can just be the one to keep her if you don’t want to deal with it. I just couldn’t leave her there in the street.” He tried to reason.  Hunter smiled and shook her head before, kissing him on the cheek.

                “This is so like you. You’re such a hero even scraggly stray dogs are not beneath you needing to rescue.” She grinned up at him, her complete adoration apparent. “She is definitely going to need some cleaning up and some training if she’s going to stick around though.  I don’t do fleas and pee on my carpets.”

                “I already called the vet and made an appointment for her tomorrow. And I picked out a collar for her at the pet store before I came home too.” He replied showing Hunter the red collar with blue stars around her neck.

                “Does she have a name yet?” Hunter asked, finally taking the dog from Steve’s arms and sitting down on the couch with her.

                “Not yet. Did you have something in mind?” he asked, taking a seat next to her.

                “Spangles seems fitting.” She replied, running the finger of one hand under the patriotic collar while allowing the dog to sniff the palm of her other hand.

                “Spangles….”he repeated thoughtfully. “I like it.”

                “I knew you would.” Hunter stated as the dog curled up on her lap comfortably.

                “I knew she’d love you.” Steve mused as he watched Spangles immediately begin to drift off on Hunter’s lap.  “Are you ready to eat?” he asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

                “I need to go wash my hands first since you like to adopt animals you found in the trash.” She joked, gently setting the dog on the couch next to her, trying not to wake her up.

                “That’s probably smart.” He chuckled, setting their food out on the table as she went to the sink.

 

                Hunter immediately took to being a pet owner and Steve was pleased to see how much she fussed over their new dog. After taking Spangles to the vet and getting her shots and everything they needed to keep her healthy, they spent the next several days doing what could only be described as spoiling her to get her used to her new home. Hunter had taken her to New York’s finest groomer and spent more money than Steve realized could be spent on a dog having her cleaned and fluffed until she was so shiny no one would ever guess she’d once lived in a back alley. They had also researched obedience schools until Hunter was confident she had found the most reputable and prestigious of them to enroll Spangles. Then came the shopping. Hunter dragged Steve to stores he would have thought too ridiculous to exist until he had seen them with his own eyes. He was shocked to see how much of a market there was for designer pet accessories, not to mention how much people like Hunter were willing to spend for them. She spent $300 on just a feeder for the dog and that was before she picked out all the designer toys, furniture, and clothes she insisted Spangles needed even though Steve was pretty sure he’d never even seen a dog wearing clothes or sitting on its own personal tiny leather couch.  He didn’t mind Hunter spending so much. He found it endearing that she was so concerned. It did, however, bring him a sense of apprehension. He hadn’t been able to help noticing how completely different their worlds were ever since Quinn had shown him the huge, expensive engagement ring he now so desperately wished he could buy. He knew how happy Hunter would be if he surprised her with that ring when he proposed but, no matter many times he attempted, in his mind, to come up with a savings plan, he came to the same conclusion that it would take him years to afford that ring. This thought brought with it a whole new set of worries then, because, if he couldn’t even afford the ring she wanted, how was he ever going to be able to keep up with this extravagant lifestyle she’d always known? When she finally would become his wife, he wanted to be a good a husband and be the one to provide for her, but he knew he’d never be able to come close to affording all the things she was able to buy for herself.  The fact that he knew she had no problem with paying for things herself didn’t assure him as it would most people because of his old-fashioned beliefs. He felt that he would not be doing his job as a husband if his wife ended up paying for more of things than he did. He began to have a sense of despair, which he was doing his best not to let her see, because, even though he loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend his life with her, he was having doubts for the first time since they’d met about whether he could truly keep her happy for the rest of her life.

Once Hunter was finally satisfied that Spangles had everything a dog could ever want, the intense shopping sprees died down for a while and Steve was able to let go of some of the angst he’d been feeling even though the image of that expensive diamond ring and the question of how he was ever going to be able to give her the life she wanted was always there in the back of his mind. Hunter remained oblivious to all the inner turmoil he was feeling as she was preoccupied with their new pet and so used to Steve’s broody nature from everything he’d been through before they met that she didn’t question it on the occasions when he appeared quiet and thoughtful, especially since he was trying not let her see how much he worried about the future and just enjoy their moments together. 

Hunter was very eager bringing Spangles to the Super Bowl party Tony had planned since it would be her first big party with the whole family. The dog was very much enjoying all the attention she received.

“You are a strange and small creature, Spangles.” Thor commented with a laugh as she stood on her hind legs on his lap and rested her front paws on his shoulders, wagging her tail happily. He and Quinn were sitting on one side of the leather sectional together.

“Do they have dogs on Asgard?” Dr. Banner asked from the opposite side of the sectional where he was sitting beside Pepper.  “Or something similar?”

“We have many unusual creatures.” Thor explained as Spangles licked his cheek affectionately.  “But none that are covered with hair and lick our faces.”

“She’s just doing that because she likes you.” Hunter, who was propped up on the side of the recliner in which Steve was sitting, told him as she popped a chip into her mouth.  “She’s smart. She knows who’s good people.”

“Hunter thinks Spangles has some kind of special genius that other dogs don’t have.” Steve teased, patting Hunter’s knee.

“She would think that.” Quinn snickered, scratching Spangles’ ear as she sniffed curiously at the protrusion of Quinn’s belly.

“She’s a Stark. How could she not be a genius?” Hunter interjected, and then smiled as she leaned down to kiss Steve’s cheek. “I guess, technically, she’s a Rogers.” She was too busy watching Quinn play with Spangles to notice the flash of sadness that crossed Steve’s face.

“She’s really fascinated by my belly.” Quinn chuckled as Spangles patted playfully at her stomach. “I don’t know if I should be insulted. Does she think I’m just fat?”

“She knows there’s a baby in there.” Hunter stated. “My daughter is already obsessed with yours.” She brushed her hand sweetly through Steve’s hair. “Aren’t you proud of her, Daddy? She’s making friends.”

“Yeah.” Steve replied distractedly, kissing the back Hunter’s hand before he stood up.

“I’m going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

                “Another beer.” She informed him as he headed to the kitchen.  He grabbed a water bottle and a bottle of beer out of the fridge and unknowingly let out a long sigh as he set them both on the counter as he grabbed a bottle opener out of the drawer.

                “What’s wrong with you?!” Tony demanded as he stood at the island in the center of the kitchen scooping dip into a bowl.

                “…nothing.” Steve shook his head sadly.

                “Then stop looking like someone just stabbed your grandma. You’ll bring my whole party down.” Tony commanded.

                “It’s just….I want to marry Hunter.” He confessed with another sigh, unthinkingly taking a sip of the beer that he had gotten for her.

                “So….what? You want my permission?” Tony questioned impatiently.

                “Well, yeah, we need your blessing. But it’s not just that….I….there’s this ring that I know she wants, but, it will take me so long to save up enough money for it, I’m afraid she’ll get tired of waiting for me to propose in the meantime.”

                “She won’t. You can do no wrong, remember?” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “Just forget it.” Steve grumbled irritably, starting to walk away.  
               

“I can give you the money.” Tony called begrudgingly, causing Steve to turn back.

                “I wasn’t asking-“

                “I know.  But it’s not like I can’t afford it. It’s a simple solution.”

                “It’s not though.” Steve frowned. “If it were just about being able to afford the ring, I’m sure she’d be willing to buy it herself. ….You probably don’t get it because you’ve never not been able to afford anything. And you’ve always been around modern, independent women. But….I was always taught that it’s a husband’s job to provide for his wife. And that’s the kind of husband I want to be, but, with her, I’m never going to be because I’m never going to have the money to give her the kind of life she’s used to. It makes me feel like I don’t deserve her.”

                “Then who do you think does deserve her? One of the rich, spoiled assholes she had one-night-stands with in college?” Tony snapped, his tone growing colder.  “In case you haven’t noticed, she didn’t exactly beg any of them to stick around. Or get a fucking dog with them.  So help me, Rogers, if you leave her after the way she’s fallen for you-“

                “I don’t want to leave her!” Steve insisted. “I just…want to feel like I can make her happy.”

                “She doesn’t need your money to make her happy. She already has that.”

                “I know. It just bothers me to let her pay for everything. …I’m old fashioned.”  He sighed. Tony looked at him thoughtfully for several seconds.

                “Ok. I know what to do then.” He stated, disappearing into his office for a moment, then returning. “You’re a traditional guy so I’m going to offer you a gesture that’s even more old-fashioned than you are. This is your dowry for marrying my sister.” He announced as he handed him a check. Steve’s eyes widened as he studied the long row of zeroes on the check, having to count them before he could even process how much money it represented.

                “Tony, I can’t accept this much money!!!!” he gasped in shock, looking up from the check to Tony’s smirking face.

                “You don’t have a choice if you want my sister’s hand. It’s the only way I’ll give you my blessing.”

                “Wow.” Steve gulped. “Thank-you!”

                “Don’t worry about it.” Tony shrugged. “It had to be done. I can’t give Hunter away to some schmo who can’t afford her.”

                “I will take care of her.” Steve promised.

                “Damn right you will.” Tony threatened. “I suggest you invest part of that so you two have something for the future.” He added, his tone softening as a rare seriousness crossed his face.” And, after that, buy her whatever she wants. …She deserves it.”

                “She loves you too.” Steve smiled, recognizing all too well this awkward, cryptic display of emotions that was stereotypically Stark.

                “Well, duh. How could she not?” he shrugged again.

                “Now I just have to figure out what her ring size is.”

                “It’s six.”

                “You sure?” Steve clarified.

                “Trust me. Do you know how much jewelry I’ve had to buy that girl over the years?” Tony assured him, picking up the dip to carry into the living room and Steve followed after grabbing another beer for Hunter.

               


	50. Chapter 50

After their conversation on New Year’s Eve, Hunter, unbeknown to her that Steve had been fretting over the financial aspect of everything, furtively kept awaiting his proposal and wondering why it had not yet happened. She had temporarily put the thought aside in the excitement of their adoption of Spangles, but now that the newness of having a pet was wearing off, the thought had had a chance to come back to her and she theorized that Steve may be nervous about asking her and thought she had found a good way to bring up the subject of marriage to let him know she was ready to say yes as soon as he was ready to ask and, in turn, hopefully, give him the confidence to pop the question. She had left a message on his voicemail in the morning and got a call back from him later that afternoon while she was at the pool. She told him to come on over and headed back to her apartment, meeting him in the hallway on her way back. He looked her over in her barely there bikini with far less subtlety than he had back when they had first met, but still blushed, as she approached him.

                “Hi!” he gave her a pleased smile, unable to avert his eyes from the protrusion of her nipples in the wet black lycra that clung snugly to her breasts.

                “Hi.” She grinned, aroused by the way he was looking at her, and wrapped her arms around him in a heated kiss, immediately noticing that he was aroused as well as she pressed her body against his, and moaning in pleasure at the feel of it.

                “Okay. _That_ ’s not a good idea right now.” He breathed, quickly stepping away from her and forcing himself not to look at her practically naked frame, his face flushed.

                “Why?” she pouted, swiping her key card to let them into her apartment. “I know what your boundaries are.”

                “I know you do, but I’m a gentleman.” He reminded her, following her into her apartment and taking a seat on the couch. “…and sometimes you make me not want to be.”

                “Yeah, I could tell.” She grinned proudly, giggling as he covered his face to keep from looking at her, but she could still see how red his cheeks were behind his hands. 

                “Just go put on some clothes.” He huffed, running his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

                “Ok.” She laughed, tossing her towel over the arm of the couch to intentionally expose more of her back to him as she walked passed. She looked back over her shoulder at him and grinned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist watching as she walked out of the room. He let out a long frustrated sigh and laid his head back against the back of the couch and was grateful for the distraction when Spangles happily rested her front paws and head on his knees, wanting to be pet.  By the time Hunter had returned in yoga pants and a green sweater that, to Steve’s relief, more than covered everything that needed to be covered, Spangles had settled on his lap and was panting happily while he pet her affectionately.  Hunter was carrying a thick manila file folder with her, which she set on the coffee table as she took a seat next to Steve and snapped a picture of him with the dog on his lap with her phone.

                “What’s that?” He asked, gesturing to the folder she’d brought.

                “That’s the thing I told you I wanted to show you when I called this morning.” She replied, picking it up and taking a sheet of paper out of the front of it. “I’ve been going back and re-reading my dad’s notes about you.”

                “I thought you had all of that memorized.” He replied thoughtfully.

                “All the scientific parts of it, yes. But I didn’t pay much attention to the personal accounts he added until I knew you.” She explained. “And I was reading through some of the stuff he wrote in his notes last night and came across something I thought you would like to hear.”

                “Ok.” He smiled, listening intently.

                “Like my colleagues, I was not convinced, in the beginning, that Erskine knew what he was doing choosing Rogers for this experiment.” She read. “When I first met him, all I could see was that he was small, frail, and appeared to have no special talents. Having gotten to know him since the transformation, however, I can see everything that Erskine hoped he would be. He is the bravest, kindest man I’ve ever known. A true soldier. The type of man any mother would want her son to grow up to be and any father would choose for his daughter to marry.”

                “Howard really wrote that about me?” he smiled, obviously touched.

                “Yes.” Hunter grinned, looking up at him expectantly. “Isn’t that amazing? You have my dad’s blessing to take me as your wife, Captain Rogers.”

                “That’s good to know.” He nodded. Hunter waited for him to say more and felt disappointment at the fact that he didn’t ask her to marry him right then and there.  “I also found this.” She let out an obvious sigh, giving up on the marriage talk and pulling something else out of the file.  She handed him a very old black and white photograph of a much shorter, thinner, barely recognizable Steve that was obviously taken before he’d been injected with super serum.

                “Oh my goodness.” he gasped, taking it from her. “I can’t believe you have this. It’s been so long since I looked like that.”

                “You were so cute and little.” Hunter grinned. “I wouldn’t have even recognized it was you if it hadn’t been in the file.”

                “Yeah….” he muttered, lost in memories as he stared at the picture for a long time.

                “You look sad. Should I have not shown it to you?” Hunter asked apologetically.

                “No. No, I’m glad you did.” He replied, looking back up at her as he handed the picture back. “It just made me think about things I hadn’t in a while.”

                “Sad things?” she frowned.

                “Things that were sad.” He explained, burying his fingers in her hair lovingly. “But they hurt less now that I have you….And Spangles. And our friends. And everything is ok.”

                “I’m glad it’s ok now.” She bit her lip, trying desperately to keep the tears that were forming from spilling out. “You deserve to get to be happy.”

                “For a while, I didn’t think I’d ever get to be happy again. Especially after I lost Peggy-“

                “Peggy?” Hunter questioned, perking up at the sound of the name.

                “Yes. The girl I loved back then.  Peggy Carter. Did I not ever tell you her name?”

                “No...I…I don’t think you did.” Hunter gulped, uncomfortably, which he took for a sign that she felt uncomfortable talking about his lost love.

                “I hardly think about anymore now that I have you though.” He attempted to make her feel better.

                “Steve…” Hunter looked up at him, her brow furrowed in a way he’d never seen before and she appeared to have gone speechless, another first time occurrence.

                “Are you ok?” he asked, worried by the strange look on her face. “Do you want to stop talking about this?”

                “Yes.” She agreed, finding her words. “I…um…I think all this stuff about the past and everything…it’s just getting to me. ….Would you be mad if I ditched you and went to the gym now? …I’m feeling the need to blow off some steam.”

                “Of course not.  I can go.” He agreed, still puzzled and slightly worried by her actions, but assuming it had to do with her ever-present struggle to deal with emotions in a healthy way as she walked him to the door. “I’m sorry if all my talk about the past upset you.” he told her as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

                “It’s ok. I’ll call you later.” she replied mechanically, allowing him to kiss her before closing the door and standing with her back pressed against it, taking ragged breaths as a million thoughts raced through her mind at once and she wrestled with the dilemma of how she was going to find the words to explain to Steve the sordid story, which she now realized she’d known all along, of what had happened to his long, lost love.  

                The next few days were awkward for Hunter. She had so much she knew she needed to tell Steve and had no idea where to even begin. She had clammed up and found it difficult to make conversation every time they were together, fully aware that he was picking up on the tension as well since he had asked repeatedly what was wrong and she had continually made the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well to avoid having to talk about anything.  When she had finally decided on the best way to break the news to him, which would be with some additional help, she invited him over to her place for dinner that evening.  Steve showed up at the door and kissed her hello like he always did, confused by the uneasy look she wore,  and followed her into the dining room where he was surprised to find Hunter’s mother,  who she explained would be joining them for dinner.

                “This is my mom, Hannah Tomilson.” Hunter introduced the attractive blonde woman with kind green eyes as they joined her at the table. “I hope you don’t mind her joining us for dinner. She’s been wanting to meet you.”

                “Not at all. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Steve smiled at Hannah as he took a seat across from Hunter.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Captain.” Hannah nodded. “Hunter has talked about you non-stop every time I’ve heard from her over the past few months.”

                “Well, she’s hasn’t really told me much about you so I’m glad we’re getting to meet.” He told her. Despite the strange apprehension he was sensing from Hunter, Steve enjoyed their meal with her mother and found her easy to make conversation with.  Hunter had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner and when she came back to the table after clearing the dishes, she and her mother shared a strange look that Steve didn’t understand and Hunter nodded solemnly as she turned her attention to him.

                “Steve,…” she began, straining for the right words. “I had another reason for inviting my mom over to have dinner with us…..” He looked up at her as she paused, her cryptic tone making him as apprehensive as she had been acting all evening. “I didn’t know until the other day when you brought her name up that Peggy was the woman you used to love. And I know what happened to her while you were frozen. My mom does too and I thought she’d be able to tell you everything better because she knew her and I didn’t.”  Steve’s full lips parted in astonishment as he looked from Hunter to her mother.

                “You…you knew Peggy?” he choked out timidly and Hannah nodded.

                “How?”

                “I met her through Howard.” She answered.

                “Did you know her well? Did she have a good life?” he interrogated curiously.

                “She….” Hannah sighed. “Let me try to start at the beginning. There’s a lot you need to know.”

                “Ok.” Steve agreed, glancing at Hunter and feeling puzzled by the unreadable look on her face before he turned his attention back to her mother.

                “I started working for Howard in the 1970s so I only know as much of the beginning of the story as he explained to me, but I know that Peggy had a relationship with Howard, a romantic relationship. That’s how I knew her.” She began, not surprised by the look of shock he gave her. “Howard had once explained to me that their affair had begun as a result of them both grieving the loss of a mutual friend.  I didn’t know much more of the story about the beginning of their involvement, but now I assume that must have been you because, the way I understood it, she had turned to Howard for comfort because he was one of the few people close to her who had also known this man she mourned and understood what she was going through. He said he thought that was part of the reason their relationship never turned into more than just an affair. He didn’t think she was ever truly able to move past the loss of her first love.”

                “Wait.” A clearly confused Steve stopped her for clarification. “ …No disrespect, Ma’am, but weren’t you also having an affair with him? Why did he tell you all of this?”

                “We’ll get to that.” She replied patiently. “So, anyway, they had a relationship for several years and the way Howard explained it, it seemed that he cared about her very much, but he was always more of source of comfort for her than the man she wanted to spend her life with.  He eventually fell in love with Maria, Tony’s mother, and married her.  Peggy was ok with it because she knew she would never give him that kind of commitment and wanted him to be happy. But they ended up starting the affair back up again after he and Maria had been married for several months. It always sounded to me like, even though they knew they weren’t meant to be together, they had a connection with each other they just couldn’t seem to break.”  She attempted to make the situation sound less scandalous as she could see on Steve’s face that this was difficult for him to hear. “Anyway, it must have been around the mid-fifties or so because there wasn’t nearly as much medical advancement as there is now. Peggy developed Ovarian Cancer. I’m not even sure they would have known that that was what it was back then, but that’s what Howard told me.”

                “So is that how she died?” Steve grimaced.

                “Not directly.” She continued. “She did get very sick, and, considering the time period, it reached a point where doctors didn’t even know what to do so Howard, being the innovative man that he was, created his own medical procedure. He tried to explain to me what it was but it was way over my head. I know it had something to do with an injection of large amounts of hormones. It did cure her, but it was something he had just created so there was no way to know if there would be side effects.” She paused and took a sip of wine. “Their affair ended after that. It took a while for her to fully heal and it wasn’t long after that that Tony was born and Howard wanted to do right by his family and devote his full loyalty to them. Peggy took a job back in England to keep the temptation away for both of them, but they did continue to write each other occasionally. It was probably fifteen or so years later when Peggy came back into the picture. I was working for Mr. Stark by then and, at the time, didn’t understand what had made her return. After finding out about you, I realized that this was right about the same time that Stark Industries had developed new technology that was being used to explore the depths of the Arctic Ocean, and could even cut through ice and Howard said there was something very important they were searching for that had been missing for a long time. It had to have been you and he must have written Peggy about it so she came back because she was hoping they would find you. Anyway, I’m speculating about that part, but she did come back and she and Howard slept together again. And …it turned out that a side effect of the procedure he’d done on her was that it kept her fertile all that time. She got pregnant at almost 70 years old. And poor Howard didn’t know what to do. He loved his wife and son and wanted to protect them, but he loved Peggy in his way too and couldn’t abandon her or their child. He didn’t want his and Peggy’s child to grow up in secret as though he were ashamed of her, but, at the same time, Tony was a teenager then and full of resentment toward him so Howard was afraid that finding out he had fathered a child with another woman, a woman he had had feelings for for years and years no less, would have damaged their relationship beyond repair. So he decided he would wait a few years until Tony had reached adulthood and would, hopefully, have a little more time to mature and be more understanding that his father makes mistakes, before telling him and Maria about the baby. I had been working for him almost 20 years by this time so he, Tony, and Maria were practically family to me and I promised I’d do whatever I could for him to try and keep anyone from getting hurt.  I used to cover for him when Maria would call if he was with Peggy and I would stay with Peggy when she wasn’t feeling well if he were with his family and couldn’t get away. The pregnancy was very hard on her. The procedure had given her the means to conceive a baby at her age, but her body was still nearly 70 and not fit for it. When she went into labor, Howard got the best private doctors money could buy since it was very secret, but…even the best doctors can only do so much for someone who is too old and fragile to have a baby. She held on as long as she could because she wanted to see her daughter, but…she died a few seconds after Hunter was born.”

There was a long pause in which Hannah and Steve both looked over at Hunter who timidly avoided Steve’s eyes. As he gazed at her, it amazed him that he’d never seen it before. The deep brown of her wide eyes, the elegant arch of her eyebrows, the soft lift of her high cheekbones. All Peggy. It was as if he were looking at a ghost.

        “Howard was completely distraught.” Hannah finally went on, breaking the unbearably heavy silence. “I had never seen anyone so completely torn up. He was delighted with what a beautiful baby Hunter was, but, grieving over Peggy at the same time and scared about what would happen next when he took his new daughter home and had to explain her to his wife and son with no warning. I had so much pity for him I offered to do the only thing I could think of to help. I would take Hunter and adopt her as my daughter, and then, when he was ready to break the news to his family, he could spare them the pain of revealing his… decades-long betrayal and could let them think he and I just had a meaningless fling. With Howard’s money and power, it was easy enough to cover up. We agreed that the only people who would ever know the truth were the doctors, Howard, myself, and Hunter when she was old enough to know. Every file that exists on Peggy states ‘cause of death: unknown’ so she could be allowed an honorable death instead of having people only talk, like they will, about the scandal surrounding it. That’s probably why SHIELD wouldn’t give you any information on her. They don’t have any.” There was another long and heavy silence that felt to Hunter like decades. She could not think of one thing to say to either Steve or her mother after that revelation and her heart was breaking at the sight of Steve staring numbly at the table in front of him.

                “Thank-you.” Steve finally spoke softly, looking up at Hannah. “For telling me all this.”

                “Hunter thought you deserved to know. I’m sorry it’s so much to take in.” she nodded, followed by a long pause. “Well, as long as there’s nothing else you would like to know, I’m going to go. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to discuss.” She added, standing up from the table.

                “Thanks, Mom.” Hunter told her, standing up as well.

                “It was nice meeting you, Miss Tomilson.” Steve nodded solemnly, seemingly glued to his spot.  Hunter walked her mother to the door, then settled back into her seat at the dining room table, still not sure what to say. After several more moments of silence, she placed her hands on top of his on the table.

                “Steve, say something. Please.” she begged.

                “I don’t have the words right now, Hunter.” He huffed, a bitterness in his voice she’d never heard before.

                “Are you mad at me? Because I would have told you before if I’d known…”she asked timidly.

                “It’s not about you.” He stated dryly. His unusually cold tone and the way he refused to look at her was creating a brick-like pressure against her chest and causing her eyes to sting.

                “But, at least you know now. That’s a good thing, right?” she kept talking, wanting to do anything she could to make this disturbing darkness in him pass.

                “A good thing?” he questioned. “Finding out the most good and pure woman I ever knew went on to spend her life as a married man’s mistress while I was frozen? And that I’m partly responsible for ruining her because I left her?’

                “Ruining is a little harsh, don’t you think? She didn’t go crazy and shoot up a preschool. She just had an affair.” She reminded him.

                “But the Peggy I knew would have never done something as dishonorable as having an on-going affair with another woman’s husband.” He insisted dryly.

                “Well, in case you haven’t realized it, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that disgraceful, on-going affair!” she snapped, then immediately felt her heart sink at his complete lack of reaction as he continued to stare bitterly at the table. “…Or are you saying you think that would have been better?” she choked, a tear slipping down her cheek before she could stop it.

                “I don’t know what I think.” He sighed, getting up and heading for the door. She followed after him and tried to stop him by placing a hand on his arm and attempting to turn him back around to face her.

                “Steve-“

                “I can’t look at you right now!” he spat angrily, turning away from her. He reached for the door handle then sighed “I just need some time to sort through all this, ok?”

                “Ok.” She managed to choke out through a cracking voice as he left. She wiped at the tears that she now couldn’t stop as she went to the mini-fridge behind the bar and took out a bottle of wine, Spangles hopping along after her worriedly. She had settled into the bubbles of her elegant black marble tub and was drinking wine straight from the bottle when Quinn, who knew that Hunter was going to be revealing her secret tonight, called her to see how things had gone. The sound of Quinn’s voice stirred a whole new wave of emotion in her so that she was sobbing so hard when she answered that Quinn couldn’t understand her and was immediately troubled by this extremely rare display of pain by her best friend so she came right over to check on her. She let herself into Hunter’s apartment with the key card she’d given her and found her lying in the bathtub in a ragged state, her wine bottle sitting on the edge of the tub as she wiped her tear-streaked face with a wash cloth, Spangles curled up protectively on the floor beside the tub.               

                “Aww, Hunter.” Quinn cooed sympathetically. She attempted to lean down to hug her but her swollen stomach prevented it so she patted her bare back affectionately before pulling the vanity chair over next to the tub and settling with much effort into it as Hunter began sobbing again.

                “It was horrible, Quinn!” she managed to choke out. “I…I’ve never seen him look like that before. Or sound so….cold.”

                “Well, I’m sure it was a lot for him to take in.” Quinn tried to comfort her. “He’s been through a lot and this probably brings up all those memories for him. He’s probably going to need some time.”

                “But he wouldn’t even look at me!” Hunter cried. “And, when I reminded him that, if things hadn’t turned out the way they did, I wouldn’t be here, he didn’t say anything like…like he wished that that were the case.”

Quinn listened compassionately, not knowing what to say to help. She didn’t want to promise Hunter that she and Steve would work everything out when she didn’t know that. She hoped, for Hunter’s sake that they would, but at the same time, she had no idea what Steve must be feeling after receiving this kind of news and having so many bad memories dredged up again. What if he couldn’t deal with the fact that Hunter might always be a reminder of everything he’d lost?

                “I’m so scared that I’m going to lose him, Quinn.” Hunter spoke, seeming to have heard her thoughts. “What if we can’t get passed this? ….I don’t know how to live without him.”

Quinn noticed a couple of small papers on the floor and in front of her and, after picking them up, realized they were black and white photographs.

                “Is this her?” she asked, looking down at the lovely dark haired, dark eyed woman in the picture.

                “Yeah.  I was going to give him the few things of hers that I had if he wanted them, but he didn’t give me the chance.” She explained.

                “Well, it’s no wonder this is all so freaky for him.” Quinn stated, holding up the picture. “Look at her. Plaster an ornery Stark grin on her face and she could be you. That has to be really weird for him.”

                “I hate that woman.” She growled, looking away from the picture.

                “Hunter.” Quinn sighed. “She was your mother.”

                “I don’t care.” She spat, tearing up again. “It’s her fault Steve has to go through all of this and that I have to be the one to suffer for it.”  Quinn set the picture back on the floor where Hunter wouldn’t have to look at it anymore.  “And I hate myself for telling him and hurting him like that. I wish I would have just never told him and taken it to my grave.”

                “You wouldn’t have been able to live with keeping that from him once you knew who she was though. And that wouldn’t have been fair to him. He deserves to know the truth. You did the right thing.” Quinn assured her.

                “Then why do I feel like this? Isn’t being a good person supposed to make you happy?” she challenged.

                “Sometimes being in love hurts.” Quinn told her.

                “So what do I do? I can’t stand that he wouldn’t talk to me. It’s killing me.” She sighed, picking her wine bottle back up and finishing the rest of it.

                “Just…be patient. Give him a little time to process and, if you haven’t heard from him in a couple of days, try to talk to him again.”

                “A couple of days?!!” she demanded, appalled at the thought of not seeing him for that long.

                “Well, you can keep trying to talk to him if you want to, but keep in mind this probably isn’t something he’s going to get over in an hour so try to be patient and not get upset if he doesn’t come around right away. I mean, most of what he’s dealing with probably has nothing to do with you.”

                “Can you stay with me for a while?” Hunter asked with a rare sense of vulnerability as she unplugged the drain and Quinn handed her towel to her. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep.”

                “Sure. I’ll go find us an uplifting movie to watch.” She suggested, leaving Hunter to get dressed.


	51. Chapter 51

From the time he’d left Hunter’s apartment that evening, Steve had been unable to stop his mind from reeling image after image as if the same movie was playing repeatedly in his head. It was like a recurring dream that kept going whether he was awake or asleep. It would start with  flashes of all the battles he’d fought back in WWII mixed with scenes from  different experiences he’d had with Peggy intermingled with his various encounters with Hunter since they’d met, then lead to the memory of the flight that had driven him into the ocean where he’d been frozen for so many years and he could vividly see the picture of Peggy inside the cover of his compass that he looked at as they shared their last conversation via radio, but, in his memory, the picture kept blurring to look like Hunter. Then he relived the surreal memory of himself first waking up after 70 years .Then a new scene that he knew he’d never actually witnessed emerged which only further confused him as he could see Peggy and Howard kissing secretively behind the closed door of his office and then the whole series of images reached its peak of disconcertedness as Peggy faded into Hunter and Howard to a nameless dark haired man who he could only see from the back as Hunter buried her left hand in his hair, revealing the huge diamond engagement ring Steve had been wanting to give her along with an elegant white gold wedding band until the whole mental film started all over again and he would see and feel each scenario with the same intensity every time.

                He did everything he could to keep himself occupied and try to chase the thoughts away. He spent hours at the gym keeping his body active just so he’d have something to focus on. He kept himself busy through the days with his work at SHIELD and, despite the fact that it was completely unlike him, he would hang out at a dive bar a few streets over from Stark tower playing pool late into the night until they closed and he was forced to go back to his apartment and lie until morning in a sleepless state as the images he’d managed to chase out of his mind with distractions throughout the day began their repetitious reel again. He wished he could talk to Hunter, especially after several days when he had begun to miss her and Spangles immensely, but the thought of seeing her face immediately brought him a sense of panic that his myriad of disturbing thoughts might grow even more intense.  He ignored most of the five or ten missed calls he was receiving from her each day, occasionally sending her  texts, during rare moments when he was distracted enough to have the stability to handle communication with her, to let her know that he still cared and just wasn’t ready to talk yet.

                After two weeks of this, Hunter was barely able to function. Her time was being spent almost exactly the opposite of his with his constant activity. There was so much emptiness inside her from the absence of him in her life that she hadn’t gone to work or even left her apartment at all. She’d barely gotten out of bed other than to shower, feed Spangles, and get herself more wine. She was beginning to look very thin because she’d hardly had an appetite and she had no energy to do anything but lie in bed and try frequently in vain to call Steve. Quinn came over to check on her every evening and was becoming increasingly worried at the way all her former liveliness had disappeared.

                “Ok. I can’t stand this anymore.” Quinn sighed, pulling Hunter’s bedding back, causing Spangles to jump off the bed in alarm. “You’re getting out of this apartment.”

                “I can’t.” Hunter moaned, pulling her pillow over her face.

                “Yes you can. You wouldn’t let me just curl up into a ball and give up on life after what Loki did to me so now I’m returning the favor. Get up and take your dog for a walk. I’m tired of being the one to take her out every day.” Quinn commanded in an uncharacteristically firm tone as she grabbed Hunter’s arm and pulled her into a sitting position.

                “Fine.” Hunter grumbled, running her fingers through her messy hair. “I can’t go anywhere looking like this though.” She gestured to her pajamas.

                “Go in the bathroom and get cleaned up. I’ll find you some sweats to wear.” Quinn ordered, heading to Hunter’s closet and Spangles, sensing something fun was about to happen, bounded happily after Hunter to the bathroom.

The fresh air helped Hunter perk up a little and Quinn was relieved that she had started to look less forlorn by the time they returned to the building.

                “Thanks for putting up with me even though I’ve been a whiny little bitch.” She told Quinn as they walked to the elevator. “I know it can’t be easy. I’m annoying myself with my melancholy right now.”

                “You’re allowed to be sad, Hunter.” Quinn assured her as they stepped inside. “Emotions aren’t a bad thing. But you can’t spend the rest of your life in bed just because you’re upset.”

                “Steve...” Hunter gasped when the elevator doors opened to reveal him getting ready to step inside and Spangles immediately struggled against her leash to try to run to him.

                “Hi.” He said softly, briefly making eye contact with her and then quickly looking away. He stood frozen for a moment, not stepping into the elevator as if he’d forgotten why he was standing there. Spangles continued to yap and bark in excitement so he bent down and picked her up, petting her head affectionately as she licked his face.

                “How have you been, girl?” he cooed, kissing the dog on top of the head as it took every ounce of Hunter’s strength to keep from bursting into tears. Quinn looked from Steve to Hunter uncertainly.

                “Are you doing ok?” Hunter managed to choke out, concerned at the sight of the same dark circles that had been under his eyes when they’d first met that had resurfaced. She hadn’t even noticed they’d recently disappeared until now.

                “I don’t know.” He shrugged, still not looking at her as he set Spangles back down on the floor.

                “Well…can we talk?” she rushed to ask before he could step into the elevator and disappear again. He hesitated and it caused her a sense of desperation she’d never felt before. “Please.” She begged, unable to fight the tears that filled her eyes. The sight of her had already started his mental reel of images playing so that he was terrified at the potential of being alone with her, but he seeing her standing there with tears in her eyes made it impossible for him to deny her.

                “Alright.” He sighed.

                “I’m gonna go ahead and go.” Quinn told Hunter as she turned toward her apartment. “Call me later.”

                Neither Hunter nor Steve had said a word when they settled onto his couch next to each other with Spangles curled up on the floor at Steve’s feet. He hadn’t managed to bring himself to look in her eyes, which gave her a tightness in her throat that confirmed to her that tears were still a very real threat.

                “I missed you so much.” She finally stated, taking his hand and kissing it as she broke the silence.

                “I’ve missed you too.” He admitted, his head throbbing as all the thoughts he’d been trying to avoid surfaced at once.

                “I don’t like being away from you this long.” She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest once she felt confident that he wasn’t going to push her away.  “Whatever it is that you’re feeling, ….we can talk about it. Just don’t avoid me like that anymore, ok?” she implored with such rare defenselessness that he knew he’d rather continue on the verge of insanity with his strange and disturbing thoughts forever than wound her any more by distancing himself from her.

                “I didn’t mean to push you away.” He told her, his voice still sounding remote. “There’s a lot of stuff going on in my head.”

                “I’ll help you figure it all out.” She promised. She kissed him gently on the cheek and was surprised when he, acting uncharacteristically as the instigator, pressed his lips against hers heatedly and she willingly kissed him back brushing her tongue seductively against his and moaning in pleasure as he grabbed her waist and urged onto her back as he settled on top of her and kissed his way down her neck. Enjoying this new aggressive side of him, she placed her hand on the back of his head toying with his hair as he kissed her mouth again before his lips returned to her neck. She whispered his name in arousal as she felt his erection against the material of her sweatpants that covered her feminine area and bent her knee so that she could move her leg to surround his thigh.

                “Hunter, let’s make love.” He requested, his hands trailing up her thighs, one of the many parts of her body he’d never been bold enough to explore before, and he rested them on her backside. She caressed his back, delighting in the feel of his rock hard muscles, but, despite her extreme sexual stimulation, she couldn’t help but be aware of how unlike Steve this behavior was and feel as much of a sense of wrongness as desire.  She sighed in disappointment as she removed his hands from her rear end.

                “Steve.” She told him calmly, pushing on his shoulders to urge him off of her and wiggling her way into a sitting position. “We can’t do this. This isn’t you.”

                “I know.” he agreed sadly, sitting up and still not looking at her. “I’m sorry. I was just hoping that I could lose myself in you. Escape for a little while…”

                “Don’t apologize. I would love it if that would work with no repercussions. But you’re the one who’d eventually end up regretting it later.” She explained. “And I can’t do that to you….Unfortunately.”

                “I just don’t know what to do. I can’t shut off my thoughts. I thought the reason you had always seemed so familiar to me was because of Howard, and now that I know the real reason….I’m scared I’m never going to be able to look at you without seeing her. And I keep mixing things up in my brain…I get so confused.” He confessed, his eyes looking wild and pitiful.

                “I’m sorry that I look like this.” She told him sweetly. “Would it make it easier if I didn’t? Like if I changed my hair color or got contacts? I’d even get plastic surgery if that’s what you need me to do so we can get passed this. You know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

                “I don’t want you to change who you are.” He assured her. He glanced at her face for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed before looking away. “I just want to be able to see you the way I did before again.”  Hunter thought for a moment.

                “I don’t sound like her when I talk, right? Because she was British?” she questioned and he nodded. “Ok. So close your eyes.” she commanded and he did as she said, squinting against the dreaded images he didn’t want to see.

                “I can’t do this.” He protested, but Hunter gently rested her hands on the sides of his face and brushed her thumbs over his eyelids, his long, thick eyelashes tickling the tips of her thumbs.

                “Yes you can. Just focus on the sound of my voice.” She assured him. “I’m still just Hunter.  And I’m here and I’m not going anywhere no matter how confusing things get for you. I know a lot of memories have come back to you and that’s going to take some time to get passed, but, when it comes to you and I, nothing has changed. I’m the same girl you fell in love with just like you’re the same man I fell in love with.” She spoke with more sincerity than she ever had, not even realizing what she’d said, hoping that hearing only her voice without looking at her might somehow help him disassociate her with Peggy. He smiled as he opened his eyes.

                “That’s the first time you’ve ever told me you love me.”

                “Yeah, well…it’s not like you didn’t know it was true. Don’t make a big thing out of it.” She shrugged with a look on her face that was so individually Hunter, he laughed for the first time in two weeks in his deep masculine laugh that she so loved the sound of.

                “If you could just make that look all the time, I’d be cured.” He told her, brushing her cheek with his fingertips.

                “Are you going to be ok?” she asked, turning serious again.

                “I hope so.” He breathed. “I know I love you enough that I’ll eventually learn to see you as just you again so that part of it will get better. But a lot of other things came back to me after all this because I remembered everything that happened back then when she and I were together and I keep remembering all the battles and all the death and getting frozen and waking up after all that time. And I have so much guilt about leaving Peggy in such a sad state.”

                “You know what I think?” she began. “I think you’ve been through much more shit than anyone ever could without having some serious emotional scars. You should talk to someone, like a therapist, so you can work through it all.” she suggested.

                “A psychiatrist?” he asked, appalled. “Really?”

                “Yes. It would be good for you. A lot of people go to psychiatrists, especially soldiers. And Banner could probably give you the name of someone really good. He knows all the best doctors in New York. Or Quinn might even be able to suggest some people she met through school.” She insisted.

                “Do you really think so?” he still sounded skeptical. “I think I would feel really uncomfortable seeing a mental doctor.”

                “It’s really helpful though. I’ll even go with you the first time if you’re nervous. We can go get names from Quinn and Banner tomorrow.” She stated, indicating that it had already been decided.

                “I’m sorry you have to deal with me being such a mess.” he replied sweetly.

                “It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re not mad at me for telling you about my parents. I know you probably wish I hadn’t.” she nodded.

                “No, I’d still rather know than not know, especially since it involves you too.” He replied. “Was it strange for you too? Finding out that your mother and I were once in love?”

                “It was at first, but, in some weird way, it sort of made me feel even more like you and I belong together.” She confessed. “Like all of that stuff that happened was just leading up to this….does that sound crazy?”

                “No. I like it.” He nodded. “It makes me feel like less a lunatic for having such a hard time telling the difference between the two of you if I was meant to love you both.” 

Hunter smiled and then looked at him curiously as he got up and told he’d be right back. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this and, for some reason, this feels like it.” He told her when he returned. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and held up a small velvet box with the very ring she’d had picked out form the jewelry store inside and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it, never expecting that Steve would surprise her with it.

                “Hunter Stark, will you be wife?” he asked, fully gazing into her eyes for the first time since they’d met at the elevator earlier that evening.  The first few images of his mental reel began in his head, but, to his surprise, this time they seemed less threatening as he stared into the same big dark eyes he’d been entranced by for over 70 years.  Hunter grinned and leaned forward to eagerly plant kisses all over his face.

                “Is that a yes?” he chuckled.

                “Yes. Of course it’s a yes.” she giggled, allowing him to slide the huge, blindingly sparkly ring onto her finger.


	52. Chapter 52

Within a few days, things were getting better. Hunter had already set Steve up with the man whom Quinn and Dr. Banner both agreed was the best therapist for him and escorted him to his first session to help him ease into it. He was still struggling with all the thoughts and memories he had to sort through but being distracted by Hunter’s constant chatter about planning their wedding and knowing that he’d always have her there by his side was helping. Hunter had, of course, called Quinn immediately after their engagement and the two girls had already decided that the wedding would not take place until after Quinn’s baby had been born. Once Hunter had also told Pepper the news, she planned a dinner out for all of them to celebrate.

                “I enjoy this meat.” Thor stated, dumping half a bottle of steak sauce on his steak that was so large it nearly covered his whole plate. “And this delicious sap that compliments it.”  Quinn couldn’t help chuckling at him around her mouthful of steak.

                “It is a very tender steak.” Steve agreed, nodding to Tony and Pepper across the table from them. “Thank you again for this.”

                “If my sister is going to sign the rest of her life and her freedom away, we should all at least get a decent meal out of it.” Tony shrugged.

                “My brother. He’s so sweet.” Hunter stated dryly.

                “Isn’t he?” Pepper shook her head.

                “Like a fluffy little cream puff.” Banner joked, getting a dirty look from Tony.

                “Cream puff? What is this?” Thor suddenly became intrigued enough to look up from his steak, making everyone laugh.

                “We can pick some up for dessert.” Quinn suggested to him, and then grimaced as she felt the baby’s agonizing kick. “She apparently agrees.” She groaned, forcing a smile as Thor gave her sympathetic wink before turning his attention back to his meal.

                “Is she still leaving bruises?” Pepper frowned.

                “Even darker ones.” Quinn sighed, rubbing her stomach. “I have a feeling she’s definitely going to be some kind of athlete.” Thor reached over and rubbed Quinn’s stomach gently with one hand while he continued to eat with the other and she smiled over at him adoringly. A smile crossed Steve’s face as he eagerly watched their exchange, and then looked lovingly at Hunter.

                “What?” she asked in confusion when she noticed him looking at her.

                “…Nothing. …One thing at a time.” He sighed and she completely missed his meaning, finishing off her glass of wine and flagging down the server to request another.

                “Are you two going to have your wedding in a winery?” Pepper teased, “It’s where Hunter would probably feel the most at home.”

                “No kidding.” Quinn laughed.

                “That’s actually not a bad idea. “ Hunter nodded.

                “She doesn’t drink _that_ much.” Tony protested.

                “Compared to you?” Banner questioned him.

                “ _That_ I would agree with.” Pepper interjected in amusement.

                “You can all buy your own dinner.” Tony huffed.

                “Are you sure you want to marry into their family, Steve?” Quinn teased. “That’s an awful lot of whining and pouting to put up with.”

                “You have no idea.” Pepper sighed.

                “Too late. You don’t get to back out now.” Hunter told Steve. “Once you enter the Stark circle of trust, there’s no leaving.”

                “But the silver lining is there are always plenty of drinks.” Tony added, taking a sip of his wine.

                “Because you need them?” Dr. Banner guessed and Pepper nodded energetically.

                Everyone enjoyed the rest of their meal and, as they were leaving, Hunter hung back with Tony as he tossed several large bills on the table for a tip. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

                “Thank-you.” She told him.

                “For dinner?”

                “Yes. And for my ring.” she explained.

                “Cap told you?” he queried in amazement.

                “He didn’t have to.” She smiled as they rejoined the rest of their group on the way out of the restaurant.


	53. Chapter 53

Quinn sank into the bubbles in the deep marble tub and settled between Thor’s thighs and leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. Thor kissed the side of her head, and slid his hand down to her lower back and pressed his fingers into it, and Quinn let out a groan as he expertly massaged the knot out. “Is that better?”

                “Mmmhmm.” She sighed. “Much.” She lifted her mouth and kissed his chin. “Thank you.”

Thor smiled and lowered his mouth to kiss her softly on the lips. “Of course.”  He pressed his cheek against hers and then rested his hands lightly against the sides of her rounded, bruised stomach.  “I am sorry that she is causing you so much discomfort.” He nuzzled her face and kissed her cheek.

                 “Don’t be.” She smiled, placing her hands over his. “I love carrying our baby. And I know that this may sound strange considering our daughter is currently using me as her own personal punching bag, but I want to have lots of babies with you.”

                “Lots of babies?” he chuckled, kissing her face again. “I like the sound of that.”

Quinn turned and looked back at him, “Really?” She questioned and he smiled and nodded. “I love you so much.” She sighed then slid her fingers up the side of his face and into his hair.

“Never doubt that I love you, Quinn.” He whispered, brushing his hand lightly against her cheek and kissing her softly.

After their bath, Thor helped Quinn into their huge four poster bed that had been specially made and was an exact replica of the bed they’d shared on their wedding night in Asgard, and thankfully just as sturdy because even with the continuing and intensifying  discomfort of her pregnancy, Quinn’s desire for her husband never waned.  But after they made love tonight, just like so many night’s before, Quinn was afraid to fall asleep because she was still being troubled by her frightening dreams. The images were chillingly vivid; many were painful memories of Loki manipulating and raping her, others were even more terrifying; of Thor being tortured, and a shiver ran down her spine and she curled her arms protectively around her stomach and leaned into Thor’s sleeping form at just the thought of the unspeakable horrors that awaited their daughter in her recurring nightmares.  And although she knew she should, she still hadn’t said anything to Thor; she was sure that he suspected something but she continued to insist that her sleeplessness was due to their overly active and strong daughter. And with all that Hunter had been dealing with recently, she hadn’t wanted to burden her best friend either.

When Hunter had approached her for suggestions for a therapist for Steve, Quinn thought, not for the first time, that maybe she should see a professional also but just couldn’t bring herself to do it; the nature of her original trauma being so unique, she even being in the profession herself  wasn’t sure that a fellow colleague would be much help to her since she alone had the only known research in that specific type of mind control.

 And besides that, during the day she was fine and could be rational, knowing that they were just dreams and nothing more, but even with that knowledge, that didn’t diminish how unsettling they were  when she was actually experiencing them and rather than risk falling asleep right now, she decided to go do something to keep her mind occupied and herself awake. She looked down at Thor’s serene sleeping face and watched him for several long seconds before lightly brushing his hair off of his face and kissing his cheek before she quietly slipped out of the bed. She crept into her huge walk in closet and dressed as quickly as she was capable of, pulling on a pair of grey yoga pants and a long sleeved striped t-shirt. Then she head downstairs and over  to the front closet, grabbed her bow and silently crept out the front door and rode the elevator down to the shooting range.

                                                *****************

“You having trouble sleeping too?” 

Quinn was so startled by the sound of Steve’s voice behind her that  the arrow she released went soaring well over its intended target and she dropped her bow.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” He apologized and quickly rushed over to retrieve her bow when she struggled to bend down to pick it up.

“Thanks.” She smiled taking her bow from him. “Did you say you were having trouble sleeping too?” She asked as she took in the sweaty t-shirt that clung to his muscular frame, guessing that he must have just been in the gym.

“I still don’t like to sleep.” He shrugged. “But I’m working on that.”

“Is therapy helping?  I’m sorry; I shouldn’t pry- you don’t have to answer that.”

“I don’t mind.” He smiled at her. “And it is, a lot. Thank you for recommending him. I just…I just still don’t like to sleep.”

“I know what you mean.” Quinn shrugged. “I don’t like to sleep anymore either.”

“Oh, so it’s not the baby? I just thought…sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“Well, she certainly doesn’t make it easy.” Quinn smiled, absently rubbing her hand over her round belly. “I just haven’t …sleep just isn’t very restful for me right now.”

“I was getting ready to walk down to Sarge’s deli, wanna join me for a late night snack?”

“I think I would.” Quinn grinned. She collected her arrows and placed them back in the quiver and set it and her bow by the door and followed him out the door. 

Steve offered Quinn the extra black SHIELD hoodie that he had in his duffle bag and she pulled the hood up over her head and stuffed her hands into the pockets as they walked out in the cold February night air. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” Steve laughed, shoving his own hands into the pockets of the hoodie he’d pulled on.

“At least the deli isn’t very far away.” Quinn laughed, shivering.

Once inside the deli, they both immediately ordered large mugs of hot chocolate and Quinn decided on an order of cheese fries while Steve got an open faced hot turkey sandwich smothered in gravy. Quinn curled her cold fingers around the warm mug while they waited for their food. She found Steve very easy to talk to, and while they both spoke briefly of their own sleep troubles, and even a little about Quinn’s father; they spent most of the time talking about happier subjects like Hunter and Thor and Thor and Quinn’s impending parenthood. 

The sun was starting to come up when they finally left the deli and Quinn hoped that Thor hadn’t noticed her absence and wasn’t worrying about where she was. Steve walked her to her door and she gave him a quick good bye hug before disappearing inside. She set the box of cupcakes that she’d purchased from the deli on the counter in the kitchen then head upstairs to her bedroom. Thor was just swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and looked up when he saw her come in. “Where did you go?” he questioned. Quinn crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hello.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.” She admitted, looking at his chest instead of in his eyes. Thor ran his hands up and down her sides and over her hips.

“You should have woken me.”

Quinn leaned in and nibbled on his ear and Thor dug his fingers into her hips. “You just looked so sweet; I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I would not have minded.”

“I know.”

“I miss sleeping beside you.”

“Well I’m here now.” She murmured, nuzzling his neck and Thor slid his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her onto his lap.


	54. Chapter 54

Quinn was exhausted when she returned home a few afternoons later after an intense meeting about her latest project. She was going to be collaborating with Dr. Banner on research regarding the physical properties of stimuli and the psychological perceptions of them and integrating that with her current exploration of mind control and how it all could apply to artificial intelligence. This was her first time working with Dr. Banner and although she was sad that she had to hand over the reins on a few of the smaller projects she had been overseeing, she was very excited about this new venture.  And early that morning, Tony called in Thor’s assistance on a disturbance in the Carpathian Mountains so she decided to stretch out on the couch to rest for a bit while she waited for him to get home.

She eased down onto the couch and flipped on the TV and even though she tried to fight it, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. And after she had, she was once again trapped inside the frightening images that flashed through her subconscious.

She felt hands grasp her arms and when she opened her eyes, Loki was hovering above her. “Stop! Stop!” she shrieked pounding her fists against his chest.

“Quinn.” At the sound of Thor gently speaking her name, she really opened her eyes and realized it had been his chest she’d been hitting.

“Thor!” She sobbed and she curled her arms around his neck and he pulled her close and gently rubbed her back until she calmed down. And at Thor’s urging, she finally admit to him the reason she hadn’t been sleeping.  Thor kissed her face and placed his hand tenderly on her stomach while she spoke. “I want to see him.” She said determinedly, pulling away from him and he looked at her with surprise.

“Quinn, I do not think-“

“Thor!” she exclaimed, more sharply than she intended, cutting him off, then her tone immediately softened and she put her hands on the sides of his face and stared imploringly into his eyes. “I need to do this. I think it will help.”

Thor stared back at her for several long seconds, “Alright.” He finally said, reluctantly agreeing. Thor took her hand and helped her off the couch then led her up to Dr. Banner’s lab and all the way to the back of the massive room and stopped in front of a long black table full of monitors and other various Stark tech devices that Quinn couldn’t identify.

Thor tapped on the screen of one of the smaller monitors and Loki’s image appeared over the table and Quinn watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as he paced inside the glass enclosed cell. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she took a step back and gripped Thor’s forearm when Loki paused and smiled up into the camera, seemingly aware that he was being watched. Thor quickly brushed his hand over the image as Quinn’s fingers continued to dig into his skin and Loki’s image disappeared. “Is that adequate?” he questioned.

Quinn nodded then looked up at him. “I just feel like there are things you aren’t telling me.” She admitted and she saw his expression darken which only confirmed her suspicions so she continued, “And I’ve felt this way for a long time and just tried to ignore it but it’s not going away. Are you keeping something from me?”

“Quinn, I just want to protect you.”

“But I can’t feel safe unless I know what it is you’re protecting me from, otherwise, I’ll always be looking over my shoulder, wondering what’s there.”

Thor took a deep breath before he began, his expression showing that he was still hesitant to have to disclose this information to her. “Some of Loki’s former allies have been making attempts to free him and have so far have been futile. Fandral and Hogun and Volstagg have been vigilant in Asgard and were able to thwart the only real threat that was present there without needing my assistance, ”  he paused for a moment  and looked down at Quinn who was completely absorbed by what he was telling her, “And Tony received word that another  foe was attempting to build a portal to get to Asgard and specifically to Loki and that is where we went today.”

“And did you take care of it?”

“Of course.”

 Quinn had to smile both reassured and amused by his confidence. “Thank you.” She gripped his arms and reached up on her tip toes and he bent down to meet her lips. “For telling me.”

“You are welcome.” He kissed her again. “I hope that it gives you some peace. I give you my word that I will not keep things from you again.”

Quinn grinned up at him. “I think it will.” She curled her hand into his. “Let’s go home.”

Thor bent down and kissed her softly, “Alright.”

 

                                ************************************

Over the next few months, things remained fairly quiet. Quinn’s nightmares had diminished significantly but her sleep was still disrupted by her ever growing and active baby.  Thor was called away a few times along with Tony and Steve for a couple of Avengers missions which were unrelated to anything going on with Loki which so far, those trying to free him had either given up or gone back to regroup as there were no new threats on that front but it was never far from anyone’s mind and so the Avengers as well as those in Asgard remained watchful.

 And besides their day to day work, Quinn and Hunter had plenty to do to keep themselves occupied.  The two girls along with the help of Pepper were in the very early stages of planning Steve and Hunter’s wedding; mainly scouting locations and setting up appointments and of course, plenty of shopping. And while that was just beginning, Quinn was putting the finishing touches on the nursery.

The whole theme of the nursery revolved around the beautiful crib that Quinn had ordered and it was very feminine and luxurious.  Three of the walls were a delicate pink with the fourth having a pink and metallic bronze Victorian floral pattern covering it. Thor brought back a beautiful mirror with an ornate bronze frame surrounding it back from Asgard that was placed on the wall opposite where the crib was and a delicate crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room that gave off a soft glow of light. Thick cream drapes covered the windows and matching chiffon scarves covered the iron canopy of the crib and flowed gently down each of the four thin pillars that connected the canopy together. In the corner by the crib was a plush cream colored rocking chair and matching ottoman along with the changing table which was the same antique bronze colored iron as the crib; and the huge closet was well equipped to hold much more clothing than one baby would ever need.

Odin had also made a decision on Quinn’s princesshood and Quinn in fact would be crowned princess, with a coronation ceremony to be scheduled sometime after the baby was born.  Her official duties would be very limited and she would be acting mostly as a liaison to earth so the fact that she would carry an official title didn’t really worry her very much. And Thor explained that it was important that she officially be a part of the royal family since their daughter would be royal by blood that and the people of Asgard had really taken to her which was another factor in Odin’s decision to bestow an official title on her. Hunter had given her a little bit of grief over the news but Tony had the most fun and had taken to bowing whenever he saw her and calling her Princess Point Break.


	55. Chapter 55

And by early May, as Quinn was entering the final weeks of her pregnancy, she was very slow moving and Dr. Banner urged her to stay close to home and he was almost convinced that she would deliver early so she did not venture out on too many shopping trips with Hunter and she and Thor had dinner delivered most nights.  Still, since her work and her home were in the same building, she did like to try to go to her office and work there or in the lab with Dr. Banner at least part of the day most days.  But today, her lower back had been bothering her so much that she decided to head home extra early so she could lie down and closed up her laptop and locked it in her desk, not even having the energy to take it with her.

When she returned home, she was surprised to find Steve and Hunter sitting on the large leather sectional that had just recently been purchased, in the living room with Thor, all three of them looking very solemn. “What’s going on?” she questioned when they all looked up at her and then exchanged glances. Thor stood up and kissed her hello, holding her hand as she sat down then taking a seat beside her. Steve and Hunter were seated together on the shorter end of the sectional, facing Quinn and Thor, not saying anything but Quinn sensed that she’d just walked in on an intense conversation. “Seriously, what is going on?!” Quinn demanded, “You’re all freaking me out.”

Hunter was unusually quiet and gave her a small pensive smile before meeting Steve’s eyes who looked at her then Thor anxiously and Thor nodded what Quinn assumed must have been his consent because Steve turned to her and started speaking after that. “I’ll try to get to the point quickly,” he began then took a deep breath, “Some time ago SHIELD learned that HYDRA was reforming. And just a few weeks ago, they learned the location of their base camp.”

“Oookaay.” Quinn replied, clearly confused as to why this was pertinent information to her.

“I wasn’t a part of that Special Ops team they sent out because they had to move quickly and I was already away a mission with Thor and Tony.” There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Quinn’s stomach and she took Thor’s hand as Steve continued and she was preparing herself for Steve to tell her that something had happened to Clint. “That team was ambushed on arrival and one of our men was captured so I was sent in on a rescue mission.” Quinn squeezed Thor’s hand, and looked down at their interlinked fingers, bracing herself for what Steve was going to say next. “Quinn, it was your dad.”

Quinn was taken aback, and she paused before looking up at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Your dad is still alive, Quinn.” Hunter replied gently.

 “How long have you known?” Quinn finally asked, looking at Steve and feeling numb.

“Fury didn’t even tell me who it was I was going to get before he sent me out. When I got back with Agent Coulson, Fury flat out told me that I didn’t receive security clearance on the matter because of my close connection to the Starks, and to you and that he suspected that I would disobey his direct orders to keep it from you and I don’t think that I would know now if he’d had any other choice.” Steve explained, “The fact that he was still alive was strictly on a need to know basis, and SHIELD used it to their advantage that everyone thought he was dead. And he’s right, that is never something that I would have kept from you.”

“And where is he now?”

“At the infirmary at the SHIELD base here in the city.”

“Quinn, you’re being awfully calm about all of this.” Hunter pointed out, briefly looking at Thor who had not taken his eyes off Quinn this whole time before looking back at her. “You’ve just had a huge bomb dropped on you. Are you doing ok?”

“The infirmary?”  Quinn questioned, looking at Steve and ignoring Hunter’s question.

“Minor injuries.” Steve assured her.

“Can you get me in to see him?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea right now?” Hunter questioned. “ Dr. Banner wants you to stay close to home right now. Your dad should be out of the infirmary in a day or two-the cat’s out of the bag now so he can just come to you.”

“Thor could get me there and back pretty quickly.”

“No.” Steve, Hunter and Thor all protested in unison.

“Why not?” Quinn demanded.

“Quinn, you’re 500 weeks pregnant.” Hunter stated, “Look at you, you’re about to pop. What if you went into labor in mid-air or something?”

Quinn rolled her eyes and then looked up at Thor who also shook his head and brushed his fingers across her swollen belly and smiled compassionately at her. “My flying you is too dangerous right now. I am sorry. I will not do it.”

“So,” Quinn began, her emotions finally beginning to process, tears burning her eyes “First you tell  me that my father is alive and now you’re telling me that I don’t even get to see him?!” Quinn exploded as she struggled to stand up and pushed Thor’s hand away when he tried to help. She angrily swiped at the tears that were now streaming down her face. “Someone is going to take me to see him or I’ll get there by myself but either way, I’m going to go see my father.” Quinn put her hand on her stomach and tried to slow her breathing.

“SHIELD’s helicopter is still on the roof.” Steve offered.

“Then let’s go.”


	56. Chapter 56

When the helicopter landed on the helipad at the SHIELD base, Steve jumped out first and offered his hand to Hunter then Thor hopped out and gently grasped Quinn’s hips and she gripped his shoulders as he lifted her out of the helicopter and she smoothed down her long striped maxi dress against the wind that the chopper was creating. And when everyone was on the ground, Steve led them all inside the sterile grey building. They rode the elevator to one of the lower levels and Steve continued to lead them down another dull grey hall towards the infirmary.  As they turned into yet another hallway, two guards took their position in front of them, blocking the way.         

“That’s a restricted area, Captain.” The brunette guard on the left stated, trying to not to sound intimidated by being confronted by Captain America and Thor.  “We can’t let you in there.”

Steve raised up his hand and cocked his head, “Son, just don’t.”  The two guards stood their ground and Steve continued to stare the one who spoke down, seeing the look of hesitation in his eyes. Thor stepped up next to Steve and crossed his massive arms across his chest and stared down at the two men.

“Let us pass.” He said simply and the men immediately backed away.

“Sorry, Captain, just following orders.” The other guard said as they retreated and the foursome continued down the hall. Steve stopped outside the last room in the hallway and turned to look at Quinn.

“This is his room.”

Quinn smiled at him and gave him a hug. “Thank you so much for this, Steve. I know how hard it is to defy Fury.”

“I believe in following orders, but this just wasn’t right.” He pat her back. “We’ll wait out here.”

Quinn smiled from him to Hunter then looked up at Thor and he smiled encouragingly at her then bent down and kissed her softly. She squeezed his hand then pushed open the door.

She stepped inside the room and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her father lying on the bed.  He was sleeping and she immediately noticed the cuts on his arms and a large laceration on the side of his face, but other than that, he looked fine. Her eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of his chest confirming that he was in fact alive. The door latched behind her and his eyes popped open and his head turned in the direction of the sound. “Quinn?” he asked in disbelief when he saw her standing there and she had to choke back a sob when she heard him speak.

“Daddy?”

“Quinny, what are you doing here?”

“I think that’s a better question for you, don’t you think?” she laughed through another sob and hurried over to the side of the bed and laid her face against his chest. Phil wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Quinn finally pulled away from him and sat down in the chair next to the bed and Phil focused on the swell of her belly.

“So,” he quipped, “What’s new with you?”

His typically flippant behavior made Quinn snap and she was immediately angry. “Are you kidding me?” she roared. “You’re going to make a joke right now?!”

Phil’s face immediately softened and he looked contrite, “Quinny.”

“Don’t Quinny me!” she yelled. “How could you?”

Phil struggled to sit up and reach for her but she took a step back so that she was out of reach, “This is my job”

“And I’m your daughter.”

“Honey, you know how it works around here. Fury assured me that when the time was right, we were going to tell you that I was ok.”

 “I should not have been an afterthought. I should have been told.”

“Sweetheart.”  


Angry tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared at him. “So you really want to know what’s new with me, Daddy?” she spat. “Well, let me just fill you in. First, Loki, you remember him, right? Well, he kidnapped me, took control of my mind and then raped me-a lot. And he made me think I wanted it.” Quinn choked back another sob and Phil’s face turned white at her admission and he looked at her pregnant belly again and back up to her face.

Quinn put her hands protectively against her stomach, “She’s Thor’s.”

“She?”

“Yes. She. I’m married now too, I had two weddings, and you weren’t at either one of them. You could have been and you weren’t.”

“You know it’s not that simple, Quinn. Don’t act like this wasn’t hard on me too.”

“You do NOT get to make this about you!” she screamed and the door opened and Thor stepped inside.

“Quinn?” he asked, his voice full of worry.

She looked up at him and then back over to her dad and she took another deep breath and wiped her tear streaked face with the back of her hand. “I’m really glad that you’re alive and I needed to see you. And someday, I’m sure I’ll want to again, but right now, I really don’t ever want to talk to you ever again.” Thor wrapped his arm protectively around her and led her back into the hall where Steve and Hunter were both waiting, wearing similar pensive expressions. “I’m ready to go now.” Quinn said simply and Hunter stared at her best friend, studying her face but Quinn refused to look anywhere but the ground.

 Steve took Hunter’s hand and silently took the lead as they all started to walk back down the hall. They were just about to the exit when they ran into Clint. “Kit?” he asked in surprise looking at Quinn then giving Steve a suspicious glance before returning his attention to Quinn.

“Did you know?” she demanded and the look that crossed his face confirmed her suspicions and her eyes narrowed to slits, “How long have you known?”

“Kit, you know it’s not that simple.” He began.

“Does Fury give you all the same word track? So you can all spit out the same lame shit? How long have you known?!” she demanded again. “Did you know when I got married? When I asked you to walk me down the aisle? Something that I asked you to do because I thought my father was dead. And I wanted you to be the one do to that since he couldn’t and because I’ve loved you and looked up to you and trusted you like a brother my whole life.”

“Yes.” He admitted, never looking away from the angry and betrayed look that he saw in her eyes.

“Did you know before that?”

“Yes. I’ve known for a while, Kit.” He finally admitted.

“You should have told me.” She said again, tears slipping down her cheeks again.

Clint stared imploringly at her. “You know I couldn’t.”

“Steve did.” Hunter added, turning an icy gaze on Clint.

Clint turned to confront her, “Yeah and he can basically do whatever he wants because Captain America won’t face any kind of disciplinary action especially since he saved his biggest fan boy.” He quipped. His expression softened when he turned back to Quinn and he placed his hand on her arm.

“Don’t!” She jerked her arm angrily away from him. “Do NOT touch me!”

“Kit,”

“And do not call me that. Get away from me!” She shouted, “I don’t ever want to see yo-.”  Quinn stopped short and dug her fingers into Thor’s forearm and looked down at her feet. “I think my water just broke.” She gasped, as an intense pain ripped through her abdomen and her knees started to buckle and Thor swiftly put his arm around her. “The baby is coming.”

“Let’s get you back to the infirmary then.” Clint stated.

Quinn glared up at him as she sucked in a deep breath, “No. There’s no time.”  Then she looked frightenedly up at Thor as she tried to lower herself to the floor, “She’s coming now.”   Hunter quickly knelt down by Quinn’s head; supporting it as Thor crouched down beside her while Steve took off down the hall to the infirmary, with Clint at his heels, yelling orders into his ear piece.

They were barely gone ten minutes, but when Steve and Clint returned with SHIELD’s lead doctor and an orderly pushing a stretcher, Thor was holding the baby and placing her against Quinn’s chest. “There’s too much blood.” Hunter stated stoically, noticing the pool that was forming around Quinn who briefly smiled up at Thor. He then watched in horror when her eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness.


	57. Chapter 57

Thor stood close by while two nurses cleaned and checked over his new daughter and after that she didn’t leave his arms once one of the nurses placed her there. He was solemn when he carried her into the room where everyone had congregated to wait anxiously while doctors worked on Quinn. His face broke into a small smile when they gathered around him while he introduced his newborn daughter but he refused to let anyone, Phil included hold her. Steve had called Tony and Pepper to let them know that the baby was here and to inform them of Quinn’s condition and they arrived as quickly as they could with Pepper toting a bag full of things for the baby.  With a little coaxing, Pepper got Thor to remove the SHIELD t-shirt the baby was wrapped in and helped him diaper her and dress her in a light pink sleeper then wrapped her in a striped receiving blanket. “Thank you.” He said quietly, giving her a slight smile as he cradled the baby against his chest again. Pepper smiled at him and patted his arm then went to sit with Tony while Thor sat by himself near the door and except for the occasional coo from the baby, the room stayed silent.

                All eyes focused on the lead doctor when he finally stepped into the room with a somber look on his face. Hunter, who’d been sitting stone-faced and quiet for hours while they waited for news suddenly stood up and hurried out of the room. Steve hesitated for a moment, wanting to hear what the doctor had to say, before ultimately deciding to follow after her. Thor stood up and stared down at the doctor, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and stared up at the Asgardian’s intimidating form then began with introducing himself as Dr. Eugene Haywood.  “Quinn is going to be fine.” He finally stated and the collective breath that everyone had been holding was finally let out. Thor’s face relaxed a little which built the doctor’s confidence as he continued. “It was a rather difficult surgery but she is resting now.” He then went on to explain explained how badly she had been bleeding after the baby was born and that he did everything he could to stop it but the combination of how strong the baby was and how quick and traumatic her birth had been had caused too much damage and the only way he had been able to save her life was to remove her uterus.  Thor’s face fell and then he smiled down at the little girl sleeping in his arms. “You can see her when she wakes up.” Dr. Haywood concluded.

                “I will see her now.” Thor stated.

                “Oh ye...yes...of course you can.” Dr. Haywood stuttered then quickly led him down to the room where Quinn was recovering.

                                                                ***********************

As Quinn started to come around, she could hear the hum of machines whirring and beeping. She groaned and shifted and tried to open her eyes but it was more effort than she had energy for and she felt herself drifting back to sleep but she fought against it. Her brain felt foggy as tried to piece together her last thoughts and slowly they came into focus; seeing her father, screaming at Clint and then a searing and blinding pain, her breath hitched and she put her hand over the void in her stomach. She was immediately alert and panicked and grimaced in pain as she tried to sit up while she struggled to form words.

“Ivyanna is right here.” Thor soothed, his voice raw. He stood and pushed the chair that he had been sitting in back and Quinn felt him put his hand gently on her shoulder to hold her still and she sucked in her breath when she felt him lay their baby in her arms. She opened her eyes and looked down at her in awe.

“She is so beautiful.” Quinn breathed, brushing her fingers through the soft white blonde peach fuzz on the top of the baby’s head, not taking her eyes off her.

“She is beautiful.” Thor agreed, looking down at her as well and brushing his finger gently against the baby’s cheek.  She puckered her tiny heart shaped mouth then yawned and momentarily opened her bright blue eyes then closed them again. “Your father said she looks just like you did.”

 Quinn tore her gaze away from her new daughter to look up at Thor “He’s seen her?”

“Yes.”

Quinn was quiet for a moment and gazed back down at the baby in her arms and when she looked back up at Thor; his eyes were full of unshed tears. She put her hand on the side of his face and he curled his hand around the back of Quinn’s neck and leaned in close to her face, repeatedly kissing her as tears slipped down his cheeks and onto her lips.  “Quinn, I am so sorry.” He breathed; his mouth still against hers. Quinn rested her hand against the side of his face and lightly brushed away a tear with her thumb and he smiled and kissed her again before finally sitting back down.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She smiled.

“When Steve came to me with the information about your father…we should have waited to tell you.”

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she looked at him, “You do realize how angry I would have been at you if you’d done that, right?”

“I could have handled your anger. I should have considered your safety first, and that of Ivyanna’s.”

Quinn smiled at him, “But I’m going to be fine. And Ivy is…perfect.” Quinn paused at looked down at her again then her lips curled into a smile, “Maybe the next one won’t have such a dramatic entrance.” She smiled lovingly up at Thor then her brow furrowed when his smile fell. “What?”

Thor gave her a sad smile and tenderly brushed her hair back. Then he kissed her forehead and gently explained to her why Ivyanna would be their only child.

Quinn alternated between looking at him and their daughter sleeping in her arms while he spoke.  “I am so sorry, Quinn.” He sighed again, softly kissing her forehead. “Had I been able to get you to Asgard…” he trailed off and looked down at his hands. “But there was no time.”

Grief and disappointment momentarily gripped her but when she looked down at the perfect little girl that she held, it quickly abated, she knew that the realization that she would never have anymore of Thor’s children and the overwhelming sadness of that would resurface but for now, she would focus on their beautiful daughter who was here. Quinn placed her hand on the side of Thor’s face again and he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.  “But we have her.” Quinn smiled at him. “And she is perfectly healthy.” She was hit with a brief moment of panic. “She is, right?”

“Yes.” He assured her. “She is perfectly healthy.” Thor kissed her lips and then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ivyanna’s forehead. She opened her mouth again and let out a wail and Thor and Quinn both laughed.

“She’s got a set of lungs on her.” Quinn smiled.

“That she does.” Thor chuckled.

They both turned when there was a knock and then a nurse peeked her head in, “Sounds like someone is awake.” The nurse, who identified herself as Beth, smiled. “I bet she’s hungry. Are you feeling up to trying to nurse?”

 Quinn nodded and Beth helped her pull her gown down and get the baby situated. Ivy latched on quickly and her cries immediately quieted.

“Would you please tell our friends that Quinn is awake?” Thor asked.

She smiled and nodded then gave Quinn a few instructions before she left and then she returned about twenty minutes later just as Quinn was gently burping Ivy. “Are you up for visitors? They’re very anxious to see you?” she smiled.

“Yeah.” Quinn smiled. “Send ‘em in.” Beth nodded and turned to exit the room. “Wait, Beth?”

“Yes?” she grinned.

“Is Agent Barton out there?”

Beth’s face brightened, “He is.”

“He’s not welcome in here.” Quinn replied firmly. A brief look of surprise crossed Beth’s face before she gave a quick nod then hurried back out the door.


	58. Chapter 58

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Banner asked while he adjusted the IV drip that Quinn was hooked up to.

“Like someone ran over my abdomen.” She admitted then looked back down at the baby then smiled up at Thor who leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Well, you delivered a ten pound baby in a matter of moments so that’s to be expected.” He mused.

“So, are you going to let me hold my granddaughter now?” Phil questioned as he leaned against the wall by the door watching Quinn.  “Thor was being pretty stingy with her earlier. We barely got him to tell us her whole name.”

“Because Ivyanna should have been in her mother’s arms before anyone else’s.” Thor replied simply while Quinn barely looked at her dad after his request.

“Well at least he didn’t lie to you about me being dead.” Quinn shot back, her voice full of resentment.

“Come on, kid. Be mad at me all you want later, ok?” Phil pleaded as he approached her. “You just gave birth to my granddaughter.”

Quinn looked down at Ivy and her brief moment of anger melted away. “Fine.” She conceded and Phil eagerly took the baby.

“She is gorgeous, Quinn.” Pepper smiled as she peered over Phil’s shoulder to admire Ivy again.

“Yeah, and she’s got quite the name too.” Tony added. “Ivyanna Hunter, what?”

“Ivyanna Hunter Gaea Philline Odinson. I know on Asgard her last name would be different but we decided to go more Midgardian with her last name…especially since we did with mine too.” Quinn explained with a grin. “But you can just call her Ivyanna, or Ivy.”

“But really, all that and you still couldn’t throw a Tony or an Anthony in there anywhere?” He quipped.

“Tony!” Pepper chastised.

“What?!”

“We should give them some privacy.” Pepper added, shaking her head and grasping Tony’s arm then looking over at Dr. Banner.

“Pepper?” Quinn asked.

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Where’s Hunter?”

Pepper grinned, “I think she freaked out for a minute. Steve went to find her.”

“Well, if you see her-“

“I’ll send her in.” Pepper promised. She hurried over and quickly hugged and kissed her and Thor then ushered Dr. Banner and Tony out of the room.


	59. Chapter 59

Steve gently grasped Hunter’s arm as she tried to stalk past him. “Don’t.” She commanded, jerking away from him.

“Hunter.” He said soothingly.

“I…can’t.”

“But, we don’t ev-.”

“No!” She cut him off and turned away from him and crossed her arms across her chest and he let out an exasperated sigh. Steve looked up and saw Pepper and Tony at the end of the long hall hurrying towards them. Hunter still had her back to him so after glancing at her one last time; he turned and jogged down the hall to meet them.

“Quinn’s fine.” Pepper assured him as soon as he caught up to them.

“And if Hunter didn’t have to make it all about her and have such a melodramatic exit, she would know this.” Tony huffed.

“Well you would know all about that, wouldn’t you, Tony?” Pepper tsked. “And she was beside herself about Quinn, you back off.”

“I’ll tell her.” Steve replied, the tension in his muscles easing with the information.

“It sounds like Quinn’s going to be here a couple of days, so we’re going to get out of here and let her get some rest.” Pepper explained. “I’ll be back tomorrow with a few things for her and Ivy.”

“We won’t stay long but I’m sure Hunter will want to see Quinn.”

“And Quinn is dying to see Hunter so I won’t keep you.” Pepper gave him a quick hug then followed after Tony who’d already started walking away. 

Steve hurried back down to Hunter and wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind and kissed the side of her head. “Would you like to stop being a stubborn mule of a woman and go see Quinn now?” He asked, kissing her cheek again.

Hunter cocked her head so she could look at him. “She’s really ok?”

“Yes.” He assured her. “So let’s go see her.” Steve released her and took her hand. She rested her head briefly on his shoulder as they walked then lifted her head and paused to look at him.

“Did you just call me a mule?”

“I stand by those words, ma’am.” He teased, kissing the tip of her nose. She broke into a smile and kissed his lips then they continued walking.

                                                *******************************

“It’s about time you showed up.” Quinn chastised with a grin when Hunter and Steve finally walked through the door of her room.  Phil, who was still feeling pretty weak, was ushered back to his bed by one of his nurses and so it was just Quinn and Thor in the room with Ivy sleeping peacefully in Quinn’s arms.

“You know me.” Hunter quipped, trying to make light of her recent anxiety, “I like to make an entrance.”  But she did walk over and give Quinn a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Ivy must take after her Aunt Hunter then.” Quinn grinned, winking at her. “Do you want to hold her?”

A rare look of apprehension crossed Hunter’s face and she took a step back, “Um, I don’t know about that.”

“Can I hold her?” Steve asked shyly.

Quinn grinned up at him. “Of course.”  Steve stepped around Hunter and Quinn slid Ivy into his arms and Hunter peered around his arm to look at her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold her?” Steve smiled at Hunter.

                “I’m sure.”

                “Are you scared to?”

                “No!” she scoffed, protesting just a little too much, making Steve smile.

                “Here.”  Quinn watched amusedly while Hunter’s eyes widened when Steve placed the baby in her arms. “You’re not going to drop her.”

                “I’m not worried about that.” Hunter protested again as she awkwardly held Ivy and Steve helped her support Ivy’s head. “She really is cute.” Hunter admitted.

                “Of course she’s cute.” Quinn replied, squeezing Thor’s hand.  Steve looked over at them and noticed how tired Quinn looked.

                “We probably shouldn’t stay.” Steve said quietly to Hunter who also glanced over at Quinn then looked up at him and nodded.  He took Ivy back from Hunter then handed her back over to Quinn. “We’re going to get out of here so you can get some rest.”

                Hunter leaned over and kissed Quinn’s cheek again. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

                “Thanks, Hunter.” Quinn chuckled. “Thanks for being here guys.”

                Thor stood up and walked them out then quickly returned to Quinn’s side and she smiled tiredly up at him. “You should try to sleep.” He told her.

                “I know. But I don’t want to stop looking at her.”

Thor smiled and leaned over and kissed Quinn’s forehead. “I know. But it is important that you rest too.”

She rested her hand on the side of his face and pulled his face lower so she could kiss his lips. “But I don’t want to stop looking at you either.”

                “And I will be here when you wake up as well.” He smiled before pressing his lips against hers again and she curled her fingers around the back of his neck, making their kiss linger.

                “I love you so much.”

                “I love you too.” He smiled.  Quinn kissed Ivy on the forehead then let Thor take her. Thor settled Ivy into the crook of his arm then helped pull the blanket up over Quinn and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

Quinn was eventually released to go home after a few days, but she took it easy as she had a lot of healing to do after the combination of child birth and surgery. Thor was constantly at her side, helping with the baby and getting her whatever she needed so that she could rest. Everyone else- Hunter, Pepper, and all the guys- also pitched in by checking up on her every day and doing what they could for her, although Quinn suspected this was due as much to their wanting to see the baby as their need to help her out, which she didn’t mind. Ivy was already growing quickly and become more alert every day, much to Quinn and Thor’s delight. Within a couple of weeks, Quinn was back to normal health, with the exception of a little fatigue from getting up with the baby through the night, just in time to help Hunter finish up the final arrangements before her wedding. Hunter’s excitement was constantly increasing along with her fussiness for wanting everything to be perfect. She chattered non-stop about the wedding as Quinn pushed Ivy’s stroller through Hunter’s favorite lingerie store where she was picking out things for the honeymoon.

                “I need something really smoking hot for the wedding night.” Hunter stated, examining the extremely erotic-looking teddy the store mannequin was wearing. “Something Steve can just rip right off of me when I pounce on him.”

                “Hunter…do you really think that’s the best approach?” Quinn asked thoughtfully.

                “You think this is too much?” she questioned, gesturing to the teddy. “Should I go with a negligee?”

                “I was referring to the pouncing.” She elaborated. “I mean, he’s waited a long time. A LOOOONG time. Don’t you think he might be a little too nervous for pouncing?”

                “How do you mean?” she questioned, clearly not understanding.

                “I mean, I know you’re excited, but maybe the first time, you should try to be….gentle. …So you don’t scare him.” She chuckled.

                “I can be pounce gently!” she insisted.

                “Ok.” Quinn laughed. “Well, as far as the lingerie goes, I’d keep it simple if I were you. So he doesn’t get confused about how to take it off.”

                “That’s a good point. He is pretty easily confused.” Hunter nodded. “Let’s go ask if they have any vintage styles.” She suggested, leading Quinn over to a saleswoman. 

Hunter eventually picked out some suitable honeymoon attire and was so aroused by all her thoughts about her and Steve’s wedding night by the time she got home that she had to call him just to hear his voice.

“Come over. I’m home and I miss you.” She commanded as soon as he answered.

“Yes, ma’am.” He laughed. “You’re bossy.”

“I know. Why aren’t you here yet?”

“Because you’re still talking to me.” Steve reminded her. “I’ll there in a minute.” He added before hanging up. Hunter immediately grabbed him and kissed him hungrily as soon as she opened the door. Steve placed his hands on her waist, walking her backwards a few steps into her apartment without ending their kiss as he kicked the door closed. She pushed him back up against the door with her body, clutching his shirt ravenously as she took his full lower lip aggressively into her mouth and growled softly. Steve’s hands trailed gently down to her hips before he finally urged her away from him, breathing heavily.

“I can’t believe we’re finally going to have sex soon.” Hunter panted, smiling.  Steve’s eyes inadvertently roamed down the low V-neck of her black dress shirt and the dark blue jeans that hugged her hips alluringly as a memory formed in his mind of the tiny piece of satin fabric she’d shown him and explained that this what she wore under her clothes. Without even realizing that his mind had gone there, he found himself wondering if that was what she had on under her jeans right now and then if she would be wearing something similar on their wedding night. He quickly shook the thought away, fighting against the intense tingling it had created throughout him.

“We should...um…” he couldn’t think of something to tell her they needed to do so he just led her over to the couch and turned on the TV to distract himself. Hunter curled up against him, lying her head on his shoulder in an affectionate rather than seductive way this time, yet Steve was still finding it difficult to concentrate on the old black-and-white movie they’d found to watch. Even though he wasn’t  as outspoken as she was about it, he was just as eager for their wedding night as she was, and the fact that she was so looking forward to it both excited and terrified him.  He hadn’t worried much about the physical aspect of their relationship up until this point since it wasn’t an immediate concern, but now, with their wedding only a little over a week away, he was beginning to feel anxious and uncertain, realizing that he was going to be trying to please an experienced woman of the world when he was going into the situation as a novice.  He hadn’t felt this under qualified since his countless failed attempts at getting into the army back in his pre-super soldier days and it made it difficult for him not to stress  during the days leading up to their wedding. His apprehension expanded with each passing day until two days before the wedding when he and Tony arrived at a bar a few blocks away before his bachelor party had started and he was worried he’d be so anxious he couldn’t even enjoy this evening out with the boys. Finally, no longer able to stand his own angst, he decided to seek some advice as they sat drinking Brandi while waiting for Thor and Banner to arrive.

“Can I ask you something?” he questioned awkwardly.

“What else could you possibly need to ask from me, Cap?” Tony sighed. “I’ve given you my sister, a bachelor party, and a small fortune. Don’t tell me you need a kidney.”

“No. It’s…I need your expertise…about women. I figured you were the one with the biggest wealth of knowledge in that area.” Steve explained.

“I have the biggest wealth in every area, but I am ever the lady’s man. It’s true.” Tony grinned his cocky Stark grin. “Just don’t tell Pepper I said that.”

“I won’t.” Steve chuckled.

“So what’s up? You got Hunter the ring of her dreams. I would have thought after that you two would never have another problem as long as you live.”

“Well, we don’t have any problems. I don’t think…I don’t know…I’m just …nervous.” Steve rambled.

“About the wedding? That‘s normal. Weddings freak people out. It’s why only crazy people get married.”

“Not the wedding…..the wedding night.” Steve clarified.

“You do remember this is my sister we’re talking about, right?” Tony replied dryly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Steve sighed.

“Yeah, probably not.” Tony agreed.

“I know. It was stupid. I just…don’t want her to be disappointed and I thought getting some advice would help.” Steve explained and Tony sighed reluctantly.

“What do you want to know?” he relented.

“Everything. Well, no, not _everything._ Just…What do women like?” he stuttered uncomfortably.

“What do women like?” Tony repeated thoughtfully. “Mostly they like having your undivided attention. If you make them feel wanted, you’re gold. They like to be kissed. They like to be touched. And most of them like to be held after.”

“But… _how_ do they like to be touched?” Steve inquired.

“That part varies depending on the woman. But, fortunately for you, I would guess Hunter is the type who won’t be shy about telling you. Just don’t be afraid to ask what she wants.”

“Really? It’s ok to ask?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Only if you want to do what she likes.” Tony smirked. “Don’t stress over it so much.  If there’s one thing we know all know about Hunter, it’s that she always knows what she wants. So just follow her lead. Following orders is kind of your thing, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded thoughtfully, finally starting to relax.

“Then you’ll be fine.  So can I be done talking about my baby sister’s sex life and just drink now?” Tony asked hopefully, before ordering himself another glass.

“We are disposed for a spell of intoxication, my friends!” Thor announced, walking in with his arm around Banner, indicating the party had begun. Phil eventually joined them as well, overjoyed at the fact that he had been invited to Captain America’s bachelor party. The five of them enjoyed hanging out and having drinks late into the night, Tony persistently trying to talk Steve into going to a strip club. He was adamant about not wanting to do that so Tony finally dropped it right before he passed out on the bar around 4 AM and Thor ended up carrying him home over his shoulder to everyone’s amusement.  Steve was thankful that he had most of the day to rest after the late night before showing up for the wedding rehearsal the next evening. Up until now, Hunter had told him very little about the plans she’d made for the wedding, claiming she had some surprises for him. Even having gone through the rehearsal, he hadn’t learned much other than generally how the ceremony would run. Hunter had simply explained that he was to show up at the Riverside Church on time and he would be wearing his military dress greens, which had surprised him from the moment he’d found out. He’d assumed Hunter would have chosen the most expensive designer tuxedo she could find for him to wear, but was not disappointed that he was getting to wear something he’d be much more comfortable in and assumed that may have been why she chose it. He was pleased when he walked into the church and saw how Hunter had ordered it to be decorated. Everything from the huge bouquets of flowers scattered throughout the vast sanctuary to the aisle runner was obviously designed in vintage 1940’s style. Taking in his surroundings was like stepping out of time machine for him and he immediately felt himself begin to choke up from the high emotional energy of the day and the fact that Hunter was so thoughtful to have done this for him. It took all he had to remain composed as the ceremony began and he was able observe the lengths Hunter had gone to to make this wedding reflect his personality. Thor stood beside him in a classic tux of a green that was so deep it appeared black from a distance and coordinated with the military green of Steve’s attire. Quinn and Pepper walked up the aisle in elegant satiny beige 40’s style dresses with scoop necks, three quarter sleeves and wrap style skirts that began at faux belted waists with bronze buttons at the side and ended just above the knee. They took their place across from him and Thor at the front of the sanctuary and Steve watched anxiously for Hunter to appear. He felt the sting of the tears he’d been trying to hold back as soon as he saw her approaching on the arm of Tony who was wearing the same deep green tux as Thor. She was so breathtaking in her long satin vintage gown that he felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. It had a V-neck that opened to an empire waist, the waist and shoulder straps both embellished with soft beading and the court train flowing simply and femininely around her. Her hair had been styled in large, flawless curls pulled back on the sides with lavish beaded combs and she smiled the most beautiful smile she’d ever given him, not taking her eyes off his as Tony walked her toward him until they both took their places on either side of him. Steve was almost too caught up in the moment to even hear what the preacher was saying as he and Hunter stared adoringly into each other’s eyes. He glanced briefly away from her toward their guests, trying to regain his focus, and smiled as he caught a glimpse of baby Ivy cradled in Phil’s arm in the elegant fabric of her tiny brown V-neck sleeveless dress with a sash tied in a large bow at the side which its poofed-out skirt gathered under. The dress combined with the matching headband around her head made her so adorable that Steve smiled so big that Hunter too had glanced over at her to see what he was looking at and smiled as well as they met each other’s eyes again as the preacher prepared them to  begin their vows. 

As they rode in the limo side-by-side to the reception, Hunter took Steve’s hand and kissed it as she smiled up at him sweetly.

                “I can’t believe you planned everything to look like it came from my time.” He told her poignantly, still overcome by how much this had touched him. “I mean…the church…and you in that dress…you’re so beautiful.” He trailed off, starting to get choked up again as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

                “It’s no big deal.” Hunter shrugged, in her usual mood-lightening way. “I just wanted the ceremony to be your style so the reception could be mine.”

                Once they arrived at the flashy dance club Hunter had rented for their reception, he understood what she meant. This place was complete with loud music, flashing lights, and even pink champagne pouring from a fountain; representing Hunter’s extravagant, fun-loving personality as accurately as the tradition style of their ceremony had had represented his.  He was pleased with this compromise, surprised that it hadn’t occurred to him sooner that Hunter’s biggest concern would have been making sure that the celebration part of the day was a success. He followed her lead through the reception since she was much more at ease in party scenarios than he was, and he enjoyed their cutting the cake together and feeding it too each other, mingling with their friends, and sharing their first dance to a song called “Halo” that Hunter had chosen. He hadn’t been familiar with the song although he was pretty sure he had previously heard the name of the artist, Beyoncé, and was touched when Hunter explained that she chose it because the lyrics reminded her so much of him.


	61. Chapter 61

The remainder of the evening seemed to fly by and, before they knew it, they had said goodbye to all their guests and rode the limo to the five-star hotel where they would be spending the night before flying to Venice the next day.  Hunter wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as the elevator door closed, ignoring the elevator attendant standing next to them. Her heart was racing at the knowledge that their long-awaited tryst would was only moments away and, yet, at the same time, an odd thrill of nervousness had begun to wash over her as well and it puzzled her. She’d been desperate for this to happen for months. What could she possibly have to be afraid of? Steve pulled away and smiled shyly at her as the elevator stopped, his cheeks turning pink as he could feel the elevator attendant giving them a sideways glance. He allowed Hunter to take his hand and lead him to their room, his insides trembling with apprehension as she opened the door.  He took a seat on the edge of the beautiful, frilly pillow-covered bed tensely as Hunter headed to the mini-bar and began pouring them each a glass of champagne and a hotel employee carried in their bags and set them on the floor near a rich looking marble dresser.

                “Soo…” Steve fidgeted with the soft comforter timidly once they were alone, feeling uncertain, even after the expert advice from Tony, how to get things started.

                “You’re so cute.” Hunter giggled, setting his champagne glass on the night stand while she kept hers in her hand and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. “Just relax. Get comfortable.” She soothed, grabbing one of her bags off the floor. “I’m going to go take a quick shower and change. I won’t be long.” She promised before disappearing into the bathroom.

                When Hunter had stepped out of the shower, she slipped into a satin, spaghetti strap night gown that flowed down to her ankles. The satin was royal blue and there were strips of shear red mesh embellished with tiny red stars running the length of the gown from top to bottom on each of the sides, revealing a hint of her skin in both places. She took a deep breath as she checked herself out in the mirror, taken aback by the anxious feeling she hadn’t been able to shake since they’d gotten to the hotel. It made sense to her that Steve might be nervous, but, for her, this seemed a strange feeling. She’d done this more times than she could even begin to count and quite enjoyed it. She would have never imagined any sexual encounter with a man could give her butterflies before she’d even stepped in the room with him, yet here she was standing in front of the mirror trying to mentally prepare herself like some virgin on prom night. As the word virgin formed in her mind, she considered that perhaps that was the issue. She’d never been anyone’s first before so she assumed this attack of nerves was due to performance anxiety. At that, she determinedly forced herself to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she began fluffing her hair with her fingers to give it just the right amount of volume and sensuality. She was a Stark, damn it! There was no way she was going to give into insecurity at something she knew she was good at.

                Steve was finding it much more difficult to ignore the growing knot of apprehension in his stomach. When Hunter had gone to take a shower, he’d started off by taking off his jacket and stretching out on the bed in hopes that lying in a comfortable position as he waited would help him relax. He lay there for a few minutes and finished off his glass of champagne, then started to worry that he was being too formal so he removed his shirt and sat up at the end of the bed with his feet on the floor, ready to move to a different position if Hunter wanted. Then he began to fret about how the clothes removal process would work and decided it would cause him less worry if he had less on so he finished stripping down to his boxers, but, then felt self-conscious sitting there in just his underwear so he sat back against the headboard and pulled the covers across his lap and was sitting there wringing the corner of the sheet in his hands when Hunter finally emerged. He took in the sight of her in the luxurious nightgown she’d obviously been thinking of him when she’d pick out and smiled shyly at her, feeling awkward because he wasn’t sure if he should move or let her come to him. She unspokenly answered his question as she walked toward him, looking over the bulging muscles of his bare chest with approval. She climbed onto the bed next to him, both confused and exhilarated by the way her heart raced as it had never done when she’d been with a man. She leaned into him and kissed him softly, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She felt his hand find its way timidly to her waist, the subtle warmth of it against the hint of her bare skin under the mesh of her nightgown giving her an unexpected thrill, intrigued by how much stimulation she could receive from such a simple gesture.  Steve weaved the fingers of his other hand into the tresses of her long dark hair as he kissed her more intensely, and she climbed onto his lap straddling him. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, slowly and erotically. There was something about the gentleness of the way Steve moved his mouth against hers and barely touched her through the silk of her night gown that turned Hunter on in a way she’d never experienced and she didn’t want to rush it. She wanted to prolong every second and enjoy it to its full intensity. Her heart continued to race as she pressed her body closer to his, their mouths never leaving each other and her arousal grew even more when she could feel that his heart was pounding just as hard as hers through his solid chest that was now crushed against her breasts. She slid the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and came very near climaxing already when Steve gasped against her mouth as soon as he felt her bare breasts against his chest. She leaned back so that she could look at his face and he stared down at her breasts as if entranced.

                “Wow. Hunter.” He breathed, not taking his eyes off her chest.

                “Have you never seen boobs before?” she wondered.

                “No….” he answered, still staring in amazement. “Not in person anyway.”  He continued to gaze at them, not moving for several seconds.

                “Ok. If this were anyone but you, it would be seriously creepy.” Hunter chuckled “Are you ever going to look at my face again?”

                “I’m sorry.” He peeled his eyes away to look at her face, but then couldn’t help looking back down at her breasts. “It’s just that…they’re fantastic.”

                “I know.” She smiled cockily. “You know…you can touch them.” she informed him, missing the feel of his hands on her.  A flash of uncertainty crossed his face as he came back out of his trance enough to remember that he had no idea what he was doing. He coyly brushed his fingertips across the side of her breast as if afraid it might break if he touched it. As his comfort level gradually increased, he placed his other hand on her other breast and caressed them in a soft lateral motion until he finally found enough nerve to stroke her nipples, causing her to be the one to let out a gasp this time.

                “Hunter, I…” he began vulnerably. “You have to tell me what you like. This is hard for me.”

                “You’re doing fine.” She assured him. “Trust me.”

                “But…I want to do things right. And I don’t know what you want me to do.” He explained, still having a hard time keeping eye contact because he was so distracted by her breasts. Hunter placed her hands on the sides of his face affectionately.

                “Steve, you don’t have to worry so much. I didn’t go into this with any unreasonable expectations. And I don’t want you to be so worried about me that you’re not enjoying yourself.”

                “I am enjoying myself.” He assured her.

                “Good.” She smiled. “Then let’s go with that. Just relax and do what feels right and everything will be fine.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “We can go as slow as you need to.”

                “Ok.” He whispered, trailing gentle kisses down her neck as his fingertips toyed with her breasts again. She placed her hands over his, showing him how to cup her whole breasts and he squeezed them gently as he continued to kiss her neck and she ran her hands over his huge shoulders and biceps. They continued to kiss and caress each other at an agonizing and tantalizingly slow pace. Hunter was amazed at how close her body was to fulfillment just from the light kisses and caresses Steve was exploring her with. She’d first thought it was resulting from all the built up sexual energy she had after months with no release, but now she wasn’t so sure. This was different. With Steve, everything felt new, almost like she was going through the first time all over again.  Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand slip up her nightgown to grasp her outer thigh, a bold move for him.

                “Is this ok?” he asked timidly as his hand leisurely inched toward her buttock.

                “Yes.” She replied breathlessly, placing her hands on the back of his neck and guiding him to follow her as she lied back onto her back and pulled him on top of her, feeling a further thrill of arousal as she felt his erection with only the thin fabric of her nightie and his boxers separating it from her. Steve’s touches and kisses had intensified at this, his hand squeezing her rear-end less with boyish curiosity and more with hungry need, yet still with that ever-present gentle lovingness that was a constant underlying quality of his that was nearly driving her to sexual madness. She slid the waistband of his boxers down just a fraction of an inch and realized, for the first time, that the butterflies she’d try to ignore had never left and her stomach felt as if she just descended the highest peak of a roller coaster. Steve stopped kissing her so he could look at her face when he felt her tug on his boxers.

                                “Are you ready?” she asked.

                                “Yes. Are you?” he questioned sweetly and she continued to slide his underwear down his narrow hips in response. He helped her remove them the rest of the way, then stretched back out on the bed, hovering on his elbows above her. She pulled placed her hands on his rear end, urging him into her and he let out a shaky breath as he entered her.

                “You ok?” She teased as he stared into her eyes motionless for a moment.

                “Uh huh.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss her passionately, continuing to touch her in his trademark amorous manner as their bodies moved steadily together. Steve’s style of love-making was on a level Hunter had never known possible. Every move and every caress was powerful and passionate, and not in the vigorous sense that she had always known as the ways of the best lovers, but in a deeper, more profound sense, as though she could feel him in her very soul. He continued pleasing her for hours without ceasing, something she hadn’t expected, and was able to bring her to such new heights of pleasure she eventually lost count of the number of times she’d climaxed. And each one was stronger than the last, not in the physical sense, but in the way it made her feel, as if each time he brought her pleasure they were that much more connected until they were almost one entity. When she reached her final climax, just moments before him, an odd wave of sentiment like she’d never felt washed over her and she had to close her eyes tightly to keep tears from spilling out. She kept her eyes shut this way as Steve curled up next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, not wanting to open them until she was confident she wouldn’t cry as it seemed to her a strange and embarrassing thing to do at a time like this.

                “Did I do ok?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous at her lack of looking at him.

                “Yes.” She giggled, finally able to open her eyes. “Ok isn’t even the word.”

                “I love you, Dr. Rogers.” He smiled, pulling her closer so that her head was resting on his chest.

                “Thanks, Captain.” She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

                Steve had lifted the top of the covers to get another look at Hunter’s naked body as she began to stir the next morning.

                “Are you _still_ looking at my boobs, you pervert?” she chuckled sleepily.

                “I can’t help it. Every part of you is just so…amazing.” He replied with sincerity, folding the covers down to her waist so he could continue to look at her.

                “I’m glad you like.” She grinned, propping herself up on her elbow and running her hands over his perfectly chiseled chest. “Because it’s all yours. …to do with whatever you please.”

                “Same goes for me.” He promised, his cheeks turning pink, but not quite so much as they might have before last night.

                “ _Whatever_ I please? Really?” she grinned evilly, kissing his bulging pectoral.

                “Why do I feel like you’re taking that as a challenge?” he eyed her with amused trepidation. “Are you going to make me regret saying it?”

                “Let’s find out.” She replied, kissing her way down his stomach.

                “What are you…” he started to question then his words quickly caught in his throat as he felt her mouth slide over his shaft.  “Oh.” He sighed, giving into the pleasant sensation she was creating until he felt his release.

                An apologetic look came over his face as he began to come back to his senses and watched her wipe her mouth as she eased back up next to him. “Hunter, I-“

                “It’s ok.” she smiled sweetly. “That’s what was supposed to happen.”

                “Oh.” He stated, relaxing.

                “Did you like it?” she smirked.

                “Yeah….” He sighed shyly, and then gazed into her eyes with concern. “But…what about you?”

                “What about me? You mean…you want to return the favor?” she gave him a surprised sideways glance as she deciphered what he was suggesting.

                “It seems only fair….if you’ll teach me what to do.” He offered.  Hunter pondered this for a moment before responding.

                “That’s some pretty advanced stuff you’re talking about. Can we work our way up to that?” she proposed. 

                “Are you sure?” he asked.

                “I’ve got plenty of time to teach you new techniques.” She assured him, sitting up and straddling his hips. “For now, I want some more of what you gave me last night.” She stated boldly, sliding onto his awaiting erection.

                 When they’d at last had their fill of each other for the moment, they had both worked up quite an appetite so Hunter suggested they order room service before leaving to catch their plane and called to make their order while Steve was in the bathroom cleaning up and getting dressed.  He was curious about the way she giggled when she told him she’d ordered him a surprise and quickly joined in the giggling when the server showed up at their door with a pot of cheese fondue and bits of bread and Hunter stated that she had to order it because she really enjoyed fonduing with him.


	62. Chapter 62

After the nearly ten-hour flight to Italy, neither Hunter nor Steve was much in the mood for sightseeing so they remained in their hotel suite for most of the next day.

                “Wow.” Hunter sighed exhaustedly as she rolled off of him when they’d finished making love several times.

                “It just keeps getting better.” Steve grinned nuzzling her neck. “I can’t wait to find out what you’re going to show me next.”

                “I’m not even sure _I’m_ the one schooling _you_ anymore.” She admitted, still trying to catch her breath, as she brushed her fingertips affectionately across the muscles of his chest.

                “I hope that means you’re having as much fun as I am.” He muttered against her ear as he rolled onto his side and softly caressed her flat stomach, his arousal apparent against her thigh.

                “Again? Already?” her eyes widened. “Who knew I’d ever find someone who _I_ have a hard time keeping up with?”

                “I’m sorry. Do you need to sleep?” he apologized sweetly. “We can wait.”

                “That wasn’t a complaint.” She assured him, pressing her mouth to his and urging him on top of her.

                                                                                **********************

                After their first night in Venice, Hunter and Steve had finally managed to spend the next few days venturing out into the city and enjoyed some time visiting the attractions that Venice had to offer, sampling the array of authentic Italian cuisine available to them and, at Hunter’s insistence, dropping obscene amounts of money at the local shops.  They sat in a comfortable silence in the boat that was carrying them back across the canal to their hotel after their day’s adventure, Hunter curled up in Steve’s arms and taking in the beauty of the city around them.  She looked up at his far-off smile when she realized neither of them had spoken in a while.

                “You’re awfully quiet, Captain.” She stated playfully. “What are you thinking about?”

                “You really want to know?” he replied shyly.

                “Oooh. Is it naughty?” she grinned.

                “Remember a while ago when you showed me those…um…black panties you bought at the lingerie store?” he asked, the characteristic flush of his cheeks that appeared during these types of conversations having lessened significantly since their wedding night.  “Do you still have those?”

                “The G-string?” she queried with amusement. “Not with me, but I did bring a similar red one with silver stars…”

                “You did?!” He replied eagerly, his eyes involuntarily travelling down her body.

                “Are you trying to tell me that’s what you want me to wear when we get back to the hotel?” she guessed.

                “Yeah.” He nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. “I would like that very much.”

Hunter continued to stare at him in amusement.

                “What?” he asked.

                “Really? That’s what you’re thinking about?” she chuckled, relaxing back against his chest.  “I think I’ve created a monster.”

                “I think you have.” He agreed with an atypically ornery grin, kissing the side of her head.


	63. Chapter 63

The two of them shared such an amazing time on their three-week honeymoon that it seemed to be over in no time. As they rode the limo back to Stark Tower, they both felt a mixture of disappointment that it was over and eagerness to see all of their loved ones again and enjoy their newly refurbished apartment in which both of their individual apartments had been merged into one large, spacious, two-story apartment with the upstairs designed in a chic, classic 1940’s style to reflect Steve’s taste and the downstairs was designed in Hunter’s modern, extravagant, high fashion style. Their first stop, before checking out their new home, however, was Tony and Pepper’s to pick up Spangles, whom they had both missed so immensely that they spent more of their honeymoon than either of them anticipated talking about her. The mutual feeling was apparent when the tiny dog immediately began jumping excitedly as soon as they greeted her.

                “There’s my girl!” Hunter cooed, picking her up and hugging her tightly to her chest as Steve scratched her ears.  “We missed you so much.”

                “She missed you too.” Pepper told them. “How was Italy?”

                “Gorgeous, as always.” Hunter answered. “I have presents for you. I’ll give them to you guys after I unpack.”

                “Millions of presents from thousands of hours of shopping at hundreds of stores.” Steve teased.

                “That’s my sister. Why do you think I was so eager to hand her off to you?” Tony interjected.

                “Oh yes. You’ve been so supportive of us from the beginning, you saintly man.” Hunter stated dryly

                “Married life definitely agrees with you. You’re both glowing.” Pepper complimented.

                “Why wouldn’t they be?” Tony shrugged. “The man finally got to release 90 years of frustration. I’m surprised they both survived.” Pepper rolled her eyes and smacked him gently on the arm as Steve looked at the floor embarrassedly and Hunter laughed proudly.

                “You have no idea!” Hunter sighed. 

                “Ok! I don’t need all the details! Time for you to go!” Tony sighed, urging them toward the door.

                “That’s fine. We have a new apartment to christen anyway.” Hunter taunted.

                “Bye!” Tony retorted, turning and walking away before they’d even opened the door.

                                                                ***********************

                Hunter had called Quinn on their way home and made plans, partly due to Steve’s eagerness to visit the baby and partly due to her desire to see Quinn, for her and Steve to go out to dinner with Quinn, Thor, and Ivy later that evening. They had a few hours before they were meeting, which gave them enough time to go inspect the new design of their apartment and settle back in before they had to leave.

                “I can’t wait to see how it turned out.” Hunter stated at the door as she pulled her key card out of her purse.

                “Wait.” Steve stopped her by putting a hand on her wrist before she swiped it. She giggled as he bent to pick her up in his arms while she carried Spangles in hers. He took the card from her, unlocked the door, and carried her into their newly refurbished living room.

                “It looks good.” Hunter commented, taking in the larger, redesigned version of her former high style living room, as Steve continued to hold her.

                “It’s like you.” Steve agreed, softly kissing her neck as Spangles jumped down to explore her new surroundings.  “Stylish and sexy.”

                “Let’s go see our bedroom.” Hunter suggested, biting her lip as she looked up at him longingly.

                “I was hoping you’d say that.” Steve grinned, carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom and setting her on the beautiful antique bed that had been placed there. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto the bed with her as her mouth devoured his. Steve had gradually become much bolder about instigating things with her over the last couple of weeks and eagerly slid his hand up her thigh under her skirt until his fingers slipped under the silken crotch of her panties and caressed her in the way he’d quickly learned she liked, enjoying the sound of her now-familiar sighs of pleasure while her hands reached under his shirt to explore the hard muscles of his chest. He raised her shirt and placed soft kisses on her stomach while still pleasuring her with his fingers. Her hand entangled in the hair on the back of his head and her breathing grew continuously more ragged as his mouth travelled up her flat stomach and she struggled to remove her top and bra, knowing that he wanted access to her breasts and needing to feel his mouth on them. 

                “Steve” she whimpered as she felt his mouth encircle her nipple while the movement of his fingers in the lower parts of her body brought her dangerously near climax. He recognized the telltale sign of her thighs starting to convulse which meant she was close. He’d asked her about this after the first few times they’d made love, having noticed that this happened frequently and fearing that it meant he was hurting in her some way. He’d been aroused at her explanation that this meant he was fulfilling her, and it continued to be a cause of extreme stimulation for him every time he’d felt these small beginning tremors in her body in the countless times they’d made love since then. Coming to learn her body so well and understanding what her needs were during their honeymoon had given him a type of joy he’d never experienced before and led him to an insatiable need for her. He couldn’t seem to get enough of wanting to please her, which, in turn, pleased him, and made him crave her even more. He kissed his way up to her neck as the tremor in her legs turned into a full quake of her entire pelvic region and she made long moaning noises that told him she’d reached her peak of pleasure and he removed his hand from her panties to rest it on her hip.

                “I need you inside me.” she whispered, weakly attempting to unfasten his pants. She struggled to hold her hands steady enough to unzip them so he obligingly helped her.

                “Thanks.” She sighed, allowing him to undress himself while she wriggled out of her skirt and panties.  He gently pushed her thighs apart, resting his hands there as he settled between them, causing a loud grunt from her as she felt his entrance. He encircled her waist with one arm, squeezing her close to him while propping himself up on the elbow of the other arm, caressing her hair and gazing into her eyes as he thrust his hips against hers. She arched her back as the beginnings of the next tremor of pleasure began to rock her and Steve smiled knowingly at her, his pace quickening with the excitement it gave him. Hunter’s pelvis quickly began to shake again, pushing Steve’s desire over the edge so that he squeezed her so tightly against him she could barely move, and he let out a long pleasurable sigh just as her climax was subsiding. They lay there together, neither of them having the energy to move for several moments.

                “I’m sorry.” Steve breathed as he finally settled on the bed next to her.

                “About what?” she laughed breathlessly.

                “It only happened twice this time.” He told her sincerely, his need to please her apparent in the slight vulnerability of his deep blue eyes.  Hunter couldn’t stifle an amused laugh.

                “I think I can forgive you just this once.” She teased.


	64. Chapter 64

A few hours later, Steve and Hunter were sitting at Mexican restaurant with Quinn, Thor and Ivy catching up after their few weeks apart. Steve had immediately gushed over how big Ivy had gotten since they’d last seen her and how adorable she was, asking to hold her every chance he could, which didn’t turn out to be much since Thor had difficulty letting his daughter out of his arms. Quinn had jokingly informed them that they hadn’t missed much in Thor’s life while they were gone on their honeymoon since he had pretty much spent the entire three weeks holding Ivy exactly as he was now.  He only set her back in her carrier when he wanted to eat once the food arrived. Hunter took every opportunity she could throughout dinner to brag about how much sex she and Steve were having, especially after she’d downed several margaritas. Once they’d finished eating, Thor immediately picked Ivy back up and Quinn and Hunter watched as Steve looked over Thor’s shoulder at Ivy and both large men cooed and fawned over like little boys.

“Our husbands are adorable.” Quinn stated, Hunter and her watching Thor and Steve as intently as they were watching Ivy.

“Yeah.” Hunter admitted, grinning as she watched Steve playfully tickle Ivy’s tiny toes.  “It makes me want to have more incredible, mind-blowing, multiple orgasm-causing sex with him.”

“You didn’t want to do that anyway?” Quinn teased.

“It’s ALL I want to do. We might not ever leave the bedroom again, Quinn.” Hunter insisted. Ivy began to fuss, causing Steve to look adorably sympathetic at her and Thor to rest her against his shoulder and pat her back comfortingly.

“I miss incredible sex.” Quinn sighed.

                “And now you get to hear all about the incredible sex I’m having. Payback sucks, doesn’t it?” Hunter slurred, pouring the last of another pitcher of margaritas into her glass. 

                “That’s not so much payback as a repeat of the first 22 years of our friendship.” Quinn reminded her and Hunter shrugged in agreement. Ivy’s fussing progressed to a noisier cry that was not unbearably loud yet, but it was apparent that it would turn that way if she were not appeased soon.

                “She’s probably getting sleepy. We should get out of here soon.” Quinn stated, grabbing her pacifier out of the carrier and handing it to Thor.

                “If they ever bring us the check.  The waiter hasn’t been back since we finished eating.” Hunter pointed out. “And if he thinks he’s gettin’ a Stark sized tip for that, he’s madly mistaken.”

                “I think it’s been over an hour since he’s been here. Do you think he forgot about us?” Quinn asked, looking worried as she watched Ivy repeatedly spit out the pacifier that Thor offered her and continue to fuss.

                “They’re probably just busy with other customers.” Steve replied soothingly. “I’m sure he’ll check on us soon.”

                “There are like five other people in this dining room. He’s just being an ass.” Hunter stated.

                “I don’t know what to do.” Quinn stated. “We can’t sit here forever if Ivy starts screaming. …Should we just leave? I mean, it’s not like we can pay the bill if they didn’t bring it to us.”

                “Let’s do it!” Hunter agreed. “I’ll throw some bills on the table and we’ll make a run for it!”

                “No!” Steve interjected. “We cannot just leave and not give them courtesy of letting them know the bill is paid. It’s dishonest.”

                “Why did we bring him? He doesn’t let us have any fun?” Hunter slurred.

                “Because if he were at home, you wouldn’t have been able to pry yourself off of him long enough to eat with us.” Quinn told her.

                “Oh, right.” Hunter nodded.

                “I will acquire the document of our charges.” Thor stated determinedly, handing Ivy off to Quinn, her cries immediately growing louder.

                “Where is he going?” Hunter chuckled as they watched Thor stalk toward the door to the kitchen.

                “Can I try?” Steve offered, reaching for Ivy as Quinn’s rocking her proved ineffective in calming her down.

                “Sure.” She replied, handing her over to him. He cradled her gently in the crook of his arm and her fussing lowered to a low whine for the moment as he allowed her to curl her tiny fingers around his and beamed happily at her.  “I guess I’m good with babies.” He stated, grinning at Hunter.  
               

“She is pretty taken with you. Should I be jealous?” she teased, oblivious to his meaning.

“We would like to compensate the arrears for our fare now.” They heard Thor’s booming voice from the kitchen where he’d disappeared.

“Sir, you are not supposed to be back here.” Was the timid response by a Mexican accented voice.  Neither Quinn, Hunter, nor Steve were able to control their laughter at the thought of the confused look the unseen staff must be wearing at the sight of the massive Asgardian standing in their kitchen.  They were unable to hear the rest of the conversation, but Thor’s plan had obviously worked because he returned a few moments later, check in hand, with the manager following with an apology for making them wait so long.

                “Sorry Ivy made us leave before we were done visiting.” Quinn apologized in the limo ride home, the movement of the car having finally lulled the baby to sleep.

                “Our daughter does behave quite arduously.” Thor agreed.

                “I can’t imagine what it’s like to live with someone like that.” Steve joked, smiling at Hunter who playfully gave him a dirty look. “But it’s ok. We didn’t mind.”

                “It’s definitely a different world being a parent. I think this is the first time we’ve both gone out together since your wedding.” Quinn replied.

                “That sucks!” Hunter stated. “I would die!”

                “She’s worth it.” Quinn smiled.

                “Indeed she is.” Thor beamed.

                “Of course she is. She’s adorable.” Steve nodded. “And, if you two need some time away sometime, we’d be happy to babysit for the night.”

                “We would?” Hunter gave him an uncertain look.

                “ _Hunter_ is going to babysit?!” Quinn chuckled, her look matching Hunter’s.

                “Sure. Why not?” Steve shrugged. “I think she’ll be good at it if she tries.”

                “I guess. …As long as she doesn’t poop until you guys get home.” Hunter replied and Steve shook his head in amusement.

                “Ok, maybe I’ll babysit and she’ll…”

                “Drink?” Hunter suggested.

                “The idea of leaving my daughter in your care just gets more and more appealing.” Quinn laughed dryly.

                “I was going to say ‘help’, but what you said is probably more accurate.” Steve admitted.

                “I don’t think we’ll be departing from Ivyanna.” Thor interjected.

                “I could take care of her if I had to!” Hunter insisted defensively.

                “We know you could. I wouldn’t have made you her Godmother if I didn’t believe that.” Quinn assured her.

                “So we can babysit some time?!” Steve asked hopefully.

                “Of course. When we’re ready to be away from her. It’s hard when she’s still so little.” Quinn explained.

                “I understand.” Steve nodded.

                “Maybe she won’t cry so much by then.” Hunter said hopefully.

                “Hunter.” Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

                “I find her cries charming and flawless.” Thor stated.

                “And cute.” Steve agreed.

                “Everything about her is cute.” Quinn added as the limo stopped and they filed out.


	65. Chapter 65

Over the next couple of weeks, Hunter and Steve easily adjusted to their new life as a married couple. Both of them continued to take their work seriously as they always had, but still managed to find plenty of time to spend together and greatly enjoyed the small family the two of them and Spangles now formed. It also occurred to Hunter they were now spending much more time with Quinn, Thor, and Ivy than they had before they were married and assumed this must be something that married couples typically did, entertaining themselves by frequently socializing with other married couples. She did observe, however, that their dynamic wasn’t as much the women chatting while the men joked around or watched sports the way she had observed other groups of couples behaving. It was usually her and Quinn talking while Thor and Steve played with and gushed over the baby while Spangles watched eagerly over the shoulder of whoever was holding her. Despite the fact that it was adorable to watch the two huge, masculine men melt over every tiny gesture Ivy made, Hunter was perplexed by the fascination it held for them. Quinn and Thor’s reaction to their daughter was a little more understandable because parents’ lives generally center on their children. Spangles’ curiosity also seemed natural enough since animals tend to be attracted to children. However, having herself never been one of those people who loses all sense every time a baby is around, it surprised Hunter how enraptured Steve had become by the baby. Ivy was a beautiful child and Hunter couldn’t deny that she enjoyed having her around, but she could sense that Steve would be content to visit Quinn and Thor several times a day just to play with the baby and this was puzzling to her. She had never seen him around children before Ivy came into the picture and hadn’t realized what a soft spot he had for babies.  This was especially apparent after Hunter had returned from a day of shopping with Quinn while Steve and Thor had taken Ivy to the pool. He announced excitedly that they were finally going to get to babysit this coming weekend because Thor and Quinn had decided it was time to have an evening out together.

                “You look happy about this.” Hunter mused as she took a seat next to him on the couch and Spangles quickly climbed up onto her lap.

                “Well, yeah. We’ll have so much fun! And it will be good practice.” Steve grinned.

                “Practice for what?” Hunter chuckled.

                “For when we have our own.” He shrugged casually and Hunter gave him a shocked stare.

                “Our own? As in our own baby? Who said anything about that?” She questioned in bewilderment.

                “Now, don’t get all nervous. I didn’t mean we were going to have one right now this second.” He soothed.

                “Is that why you want to see Ivy so much? Because you have baby fever?” she inquired, understanding finally dawning on her.

                “Well, that’s not the only reason. But, yeah, it does get me thinking about what it will be like when we start a family.”

                “You’ve planned for us to have a whole family?!” she demanded, her eyes widening.

                “It doesn’t have to be right away.” He insisted, not understanding why she was acting so anxious. “I know we haven’t talked about it before, but-“

                “Steve,” she sighed, interrupting him before the discussion could go any further. “I don’t want kids.”  She explained and it was his turn to look speechlessly at her. She waited for him to respond and after several seconds, continued because he had not said anything. “I thought you knew that. I mean, really? Me as a mom? You know how selfish I am.”

                “I don’t think you’re selfish.” He stated sweetly.

                “Even so, I’m definitely not the maternal type.” She replied. He tried to avoid her eyes, but she could see the disappointment on his face. A heaviness settled in her chest at the sight of his unhappiness and the feeling that she was the cause of it. “I’m sorry. We probably should have talked about this before.”

                “It’s ok.” He shrugged, trying to act more nonchalant than he obviously felt. “I shouldn’t have just assumed…I mean, it makes sense that that wouldn’t be something you want.”

                “You’re disappointed.” She observed sadly.

                “Well, yeah. I’d love to be a dad.” He admitted. “But I understand. I can’t expect you to do something you don’t want to do.”

                “Are you sure? You can be mad at me. I always get mad when I don’t get what I want.” She assured him.

                “I know you do.” He chuckled, kissing her cheek. “But I’m not mad.”

                “At least we have this adorable little thing.” She smiled reassuringly, scratching Spangles’ ears. “That’s kind of like being parents.”

                “We could just pretend we want to make a baby.” He suggested, kissing her neck as his hand travelled up her thigh. “That could be fun.”

                “I like this plan.” She grinned, climbing onto his lap.


	66. Chapter 66

A few evenings later, Hunter was surprised to find Steve was not at home when she returned from her office, knowing how excited he was about them watching Ivy that night, she’d assumed he’d be home patiently waiting for Quinn and Thor to drop her off.

                “Where have you been?” she asked when he carried in some shopping bags.

                “Shopping.” He replied with a grin, setting the bags on the floor next to the couch as he sat down with her.

                “Without me?” she pouted.

                “I wanted to pick up some things for Ivy while she’s here. You know, in case we get to start babysitting more often.” He explained energetically.

                “I’m pretty sure Quinn will make sure she has everything she needs before she leaves her.” Hunter assured him.

                “I know. But I was so excited!” He gushed, taking a tiny pink t-shirt with an American flag on the front of it out of the bag to show her. “And this is so cute!”

                “It is.” Hunter chuckled, amused at his excitement. “Even though I’m pretty sure you didn’t need to buy her extra clothes since she has so many outfits she’ll probably outgrow half of them before she gets a chance to wear them.”

                “Well…she might spill something on her clothes while she’s here and need to change…” he tried to justify as Hunter continued to look at him skeptically. “Ok, fine. I got carried away in the baby aisle. It’s not like you don’t ever spend money on things you don’t need.” He sighed.

                “It’s true.” Hunter nodded. “But I’d have gotten her shoes and a purse to go with outfit too.”

                “Um….I did.” He replied sheepishly, taking a tiny pair of pink sandals out of the bag as well. “It’s just… look at them! They’re so little!” Hunter giggled as she gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Spangles propped her front paws up on Steve’s knee and sniffed at the tiny shoes he held.

                “Don’t worry. I got you something too.” Steve cooed, scratching her behind the ears as he dug around in the bag until he found the chew toy he’d bought her. She took it from him in her teeth and set it on the floor to inspect it.

                “You’re like Santa.” Hunter told him.

                “And I didn’t forget you either, Hunter.” He assured her, handing her a small box of chocolates.

                “Mmm.  Godiva. I should send you shopping more often.” she smiled as they heard Thor’s loud knock on the door and Steve jumped up eagerly to answer it as Hunter carried her box of chocolates to the counter.

                “Good evening, friends.” Thor greeted them as Quinn looked on the verge of tears carrying Ivy in behind him.

                “Hey, guys.” Steve smiled sweetly.

                “Quinn struggles with our desertion of our daughter for the night.” Thor explained when Quinn didn’t say anything.

                “I’ll be fine once we’re gone.” Quinn assured them, her voice cracking. “…I think.  We might be calling a lot.”

                “If you’re not ready for this yet, we can wait for another time.” Hunter told her sympathetically.

                “No!” Steve protested in disappointment. “…I mean, unless you really can’t do it.” He added, realizing how insensitive he had sounded.

                “No. I want to do this.” Quinn chuckled. “We need a night out. I’ll just worry.”

                “Well, if it puts your mind at ease at all, Steve has planned for anything. He went out and stocked up on emergency baby supplies today. Just in case she pees through every outfit she owns.” Hunter joked. 

                “I trust that you will have caution over Ivyanna’s safety.” Thor assured Steve, taking her from Quinn who started to tear up again as she kissed her goodbye. Thor placed Ivy gently against his shoulder and kissed her tiny head. “We will return to you, my beloved Ivyanna.” He promised before handing her off to Steve and she rested comfortably in the crook of his arm.

                “She just had a diaper change.” Quinn informed Hunter, handing her the diaper bag. “She has a couple of bottles in there. She’ll be due for one in about an hour and then she’ll probably sleep for a while. Call us if you have any problems.”

                “We’ll be fine.” Steve promised, smiling down at Ivy. “Won’t we, baby?” he cooed to her.

                “Are you just gonna stand there and hold her all night?” Hunter chuckled once Thor and Quinn had gone and Steve was still standing next to the door talking baby talk to Ivy.

                “No.” he laughed. “She probably wants to play for a while before her nap. Is there a blanket in her diaper bag?” Hunter reached into the diaper bag and handed him a pink blanket. He knelt down on the floor and spread out the blanket and Hunter watched in awe as he lay Ivy down in the center of it as gently and naturally as if he’d done this a million times.

                “Are you hungry? I’m gonna go make a sub sandwich.” She announced as he grabbed the baby toys and books he’d bought out of the bag and set them on the blanket around Ivy and Spangles lied down on the blanket right next to her.

                “Sure.” He replied as Hunter disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, she halted in her route to take him his sandwich because she couldn’t help wanting to just watch him for a moment. He had lied down on his back next to Ivy on the opposite side from where Spangles was still firmly planted and was reading to her from _Winnie the Pooh_ , talking to her and pointing out pictures as though he really expected her to respond with more than just an occasional happy coo.  Hunter was fairly confident she’d never seen anything more adorable or, surprisingly, been more attracted to her husband.

                “Your sandwich is ready.” She finally made her presence known, setting both their plates on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

                “Ok.” He smiled up at her, closing the book. “To be continued.” He told Ivy, kissing her on the head before joining Hunter on the couch where she was already halfway through her sandwich.

                “What?” he asked when he noticed Hunter beaming at him uncharacteristically.

                “I just like seeing you so happy.” she stated before taking the last few bites of her sandwich.

                “Uh oh.” Steve sighed as Ivy started to fuss a few minutes later, setting his sandwich back on the plate with intent to pick her up.

                “I can get her so you can finish eating.” Hunter offered.

                “Are you sure?” he asked uncertainly.

                “Yeah. I’m not going to make you do _all_ the work.” She insisted, kneeling down next to Ivy as Steve took another bite of his sandwich. She placed both hands on Ivy’s sides and held her at arm’s length. “Settle down, Ivy. Aunt Hunter’s here.” she attempted to sound soothing as Ivy’s fussing immediately went from a soft whimper to a cry. “I don’t think she likes me.” She announced. “What’s the deal, little nugget? Don’t you know I’m the most interesting person you’re ever going to meet? …I’ll pay you a thousand dollars if you stop crying.”

                “You’re going to have to hold her closer than that.” Steve laughed, setting his plate down and helping Hunter get Ivy settled in her arms against her chest, which quieted her some, but she continued to fuss. “And relax. If you’re nervous, you’ll make her nervous.”

                “How can I not be nervous? I know how loud these things can get if you can’t figure out what they want! It’s terrifying.” Hunter huffed.

                “I’m pretty sure she just wants a bottle. Quinn said she’d be ready for one soon.” Steve explained. “We need to go heat one up. Do you want to do that and I can take her?”

                “No. I don’t know how hot it needs to be. I’ll hold her. Just hurry.”  She commanded, absently rocking Ivy in her arms to try to keep her calm as she eased back up onto the couch where she could sit comfortably to hold her and Spangles climbed up onto her lap in a concerned vigil of the baby. Steve returned a few minutes later with the bottle and sat down beside Hunter, placing his arm reassuringly around her as he handed her the bottle.

                “What do I do if she doesn’t want it?” she asked timidly as she took it from him.

                “She will. Just offer it to her.” He insisted. He steadily placed his hand over Hunter’s, which was slightly shaky and guided the bottle to Ivy’s tiny mouth and she took it eagerly.

                “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve teased, rubbing Hunter’s arm affectionately. Ivy placed her little hands over Hunter’s on her bottle and Hunter couldn’t fight a smile at the feel of it, not just the soft touch of the baby’s small hands, but the warmth of the whole moment with Steve’s arms around her and Spangles perched on her lap as she cradled the cozy little bundle in her arms, understanding for the first time the bond of trust between caregiver and child. She felt grateful for this new and unique moment which aided her in a deeper understanding of her husband. She was beginning to comprehend and appreciate where he in his gentle, compassionate nature would have such an intense fondness for babies and, with that understanding, came a new level of intimacy between them.

                The remainder of the evening passed easily and Quinn, in her half a dozen worried phone calls, was reassured that Ivy was being well cared for. She and Thor returned within two hours, much to Steve’s disappointment, because they were unable to be away from their daughter any longer, but promised to allow Steve and Hunter an opportunity to babysit again in the near future.


	67. Chapter 67

Quinn smiled triumphantly when she slipped into her favorite floral sundress, a long flowy black cotton dress with bright turquoise and purple flowers all over it, and other than having to adjust the spaghetti straps to accommodate her larger than normal breasts, the dress fit her perfectly and she was happy that it hadn’t taken her long or much effort to get back to her pre-baby size and she even thought that her stomach seemed even a little flatter than usual which she attributed to nursing but she was just grateful that she could go back to wearing her normal clothes rather than still being in maternity wear. She was gathering her hair up into a ponytail and securing it with a hair tie when Thor walked into their bedroom. “Ivyanna still sleeps.” He informed her, his eyes travelling over her and finally resting them on her ample chest.

“I wish she’d wake up.” Quinn sighed, also looking down at her breasts, “It’s almost time for the cook out and I want to feed her before we leave.” They were having a cook out on the roof of the tower with their friends to celebrate the 4th of July and also Steve’s birthday. She finally looked over at Thor who was still staring unabashedly at her chest and she smiled at him, feeling a flutter in her stomach as he approached her. He curled his hand around her neck and she rested hers on his wrist as he bent down to kiss her and a soft moan escaped her lips. It was the first time they’d kissed like that since Ivy had been born. He pulled away briefly and looked at her chest and then at her again, she smiled and he lightly ran his fingertips over the soft flesh of her breasts, cupping one lightly as he leaned in to kiss her again. Quinn moaned again and pressed herself against him, gripping his biceps as she leaned her head back, allowing him access to her neck while his thumb slipped under the fabric of her dress. “Thor.” She sighed before his mouth met hers again, her whole body responding to his touch but she reluctantly pulled away from him when she could hear Ivy’s faint cry on the monitor. “We can’t yet anyway.” She sighed; resting her hands against his chest as he lightly pressed his lips to her neck again.

“I know. But I miss the feel of your skin against mine. I miss touching you, Quinn.” He whispered against her ear, letting his hand briefly caress her breast one last time as Quinn’s breath hitched in her throat as she tried to respond to him. “They won’t always look like that, you know?” She attempted to joke through her ragged breathing. Thor slid his hand up her neck, then cupped the sides of her face and peered intently into her eyes.

“You are always beautiful, Quinn.” He kissed her intensely again until Ivy’s cries became louder and they pulled away from each other and Quinn smiled up at him.

“I think I should go get our daughter.” She said, her breathing still not quite normal yet. Thor let his hand brush against her hip as she walked passed him, her pace quickening as Ivy’s crying got even louder. Quinn smiled down at Ivy as she lifted her out of her crib, and her fussing didn’t quiet down until Quinn was settled in the plush rocker and Ivy was nursing while Thor leaned in the doorway and watched them.

When Ivy was done eating, Quinn changed her into the little t-shirt that Steve had bought for her and a pair of red white and blue ruffled bloomers and Thor quickly reached out his hands for her, easily nestling her into the crook of his arm. Quinn rested her hands on Thor’s forearms and reached up on her tippy toes and he grinned then obligingly leaned down to kiss her and she sighed blissfully as she pulled away from him when there was a knock at the door. “I bet that’s my dad.” Quinn smiled as Thor followed her out of Ivy’s bedroom and down the stairs. “He’s so excited about coming to Steve’s birthday party.”

“Yes.”  Thor chuckled, “He seems to be quite the admirer of Steve.”

“Hi, Dad.” Quinn beamed brightly when she opened the door and her face quickly dropped when she saw her father’s companion standing next to him in the hallway, the cellist. “Hi, Lana.”  She added tonelessly, stepping aside to let them in.

“Where is that beautiful granddaughter of mine?” Phil questioned after giving Quinn a hug.

“It’s so good to see you again, Quinn.” Lana gushed as Thor handed Ivy to Phil, “It’s been a while.” Lana and Phil had dated on and off since Quinn’s freshman year of high school, Phil’s demanding job and Lana’s travels with the New York Philharmonic usually coming between them and one point or another but much to Quinn’s dismay, she always seemed to come back into the picture eventually. Lana more than the rest of Phil’s girlfriends had always tried to take on a maternal role with Quinn, an attribute that she’d always resented and although Quinn had never liked any of the women Phil dated, Lana was her least favorite. She turned her attention back to Phil after Quinn gave her a forced smile, “So this is the famous Ivy I’ve heard so much about.” She continued, brushing her fingers over Ivy’s soft blonde hair.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” Phil gushed, kissing Ivy’s cheek as she briefly lifted her head off his shoulder. “And she’s two months old today. Aren’t you, Ivy? You’re two months old on Captain America’s birthday, did you know that?” he continued to coo and Quinn and Thor both exchanged amused looks.

“Two months?!” Lana gasped, “She’s huge.”

“She’s perfect.” Quinn snarled, remembering Lana’s not so subtle remarks about her figure when she was a teenager.  Lana was a thin, waiflike creature who believed that everyone should be on a diet.

“Well, she is half-Asgardian.” Phil explained to Lana.

“And Dr. Banner said that she’s only slightly above average for a baby her age anyway.” Quinn huffed, taking Ivy away from Phil who looked at her in surprise.

“I would love to hold her.” Lana stated.

“She doesn’t like strangers.” Quinn stated coolly, cradling Ivy against her chest.

“Quinny.” Phil chastised and she stuck out her chin defiantly and refused to look at him while Thor tried to hide his amusement at her childish behavior. “Thor, this is my lady friend, Lana.” Phil continued, gesturing to Lana after a few moments of awkward silence. “I doubt he needs any introduction but this is my…son-in-law, Thor,” his mouth curling into a cheeky grin at the admission.

Thor nodded and smiled at her, “It is nice to meet you.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and started to walk back toward the stairs. “I need to go get Ivy’s bag, we should go soon.”

“At least leave the baby!” Phil jokingly called after her and she quickly turned to glare at him before heading up the stairs.


	68. Chapter 68

Quinn laid Ivy back in her crib and then felt Thor’s hands against her hips. “It is quite endearing when you are being childish.” His deep voice hummed against her ear as his lips brushed against it.

“I can’t stand that woman.” Quinn sighed, leaning against his chest.

“I remember.” He chuckled as his arms encircled her waist. She looked up and him and he leaned down to kiss her, his hands sliding up to her chest. Quinn turned around and curled her fingers into his hair and he slid his hands down to her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pulled her closer.

Ivy started to fuss and Quinn pulled away. Thor kissed the top of Quinn’s head then leaned into Ivy’s crib and let her grasp his fingers. He bent down and kissed Ivy’s fingertips while Quinn curled her hand around his arm and kissed his bicep then peered into the crib and watched while Ivy kicked and smiled her first genuine smile up at him. Thor flashed a huge grin at Quinn, “Did you see that?!”

“I did.”  Thor turned back to Ivy then he gently lifted her up and kissed her head before resting her against his shoulder. “I knew she was going to be a daddy’s girl.” Quinn grinned, kissing Ivy’s hand as she cooed and then smiled at her too. “How could she not be with a daddy like you?” Thor grinned again and bent down to kiss Quinn. She twisted her fingers into his hair again and he pressed a hand against her back.

“Oh, I’m sorry I came up here.” Phil quipped and Quinn pulled away from Thor.

“Ivy smiled for the first time.” Quinn explained with a grin as she slipped her arm around Thor.

“And you two were just… celebrating?” Phil deadpanned while Thor chuckled and kissed the top of Ivy’s head while rubbing Quinn’s back.

“Why do I feel like I’m about to get lectured because you caught me making out with a boy?” Quinn laughed. “I am married, Dad…we do have a baby.”

“Eh! Ah! That’s enough!” Phil shouted, holding his hands up and closing his eyes and Quinn laughed again. “Come on, it’s not like I had to deal with this kind of thing a lot when you were growing up, Kid. It’s not like you liked…humans.”

“It’s true.” Quinn smiled, resting her hand on Thor’s chest.

“Well there was that one pip squeak when you were in high school I guess.” Phil mused, “What was his name? Brian?”

“Yeah.” Quinn giggled embarrassedly while Thor cocked his head and gave her an amused look. “I think we should probably get going.” She grabbed Ivy’s bag and started to walk out of the room.

“Wait? Who?” Thor asked with a chuckle as he followed her down the stairs.

“Did I miss something?” Lana questioned, noting the amused looks on everyone’s faces when they returned.

“No.” Quinn answered dismissively then rolled her eyes when she heard her father explaining to Lana as she walked out of the room to get Ivy’s stroller.

“That’s quite an extravagant stroller.” Lana mused when Quinn returned pushing a white vintage style buggy with a light pink cover over the bassinet style basket.

“It was a gift from Pepper and Tony.” Quinn said more to her father than to Lana then she grinned, “Tony modified the wheels on so it has an even smoother ride.”

“That doesn’t surprise me a bit.” Phil chuckled.

“Although I don’t know why I’m even bothering to bring this-between you, Thor and Steve, I’m sure Ivy won’t get put down.” Quinn grinned.

“Well you need to be careful with that.” Lana cautioned, “If you spoil her now, she’ll be unbearable when she’s older.”

“Alright, let’s get up to that party.” Phil stated, putting his hand on Lana’s lower back and gently ushering her forward when he saw the look of contempt that clouded Quinn’s face as she opened her mouth to speak and then promptly clamped it shut when Thor placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

“Ivyanna could never be unbearable.” Thor said simply and Quinn smiled up at him and kissed Ivy’s fingers.

“I was just trying to be helpful.” Lana replied haughtily and Phil gave her a gentle pat on the back.

“We’re just gonna head up to the roof now.” Phil told Quinn and Thor, “We’ll see you up there.”

“Ok.” Quinn flashed her dad a quick smile before digging around in Ivy’s bag and then putting a white wide brimmed sun hat on her head and securing the straps under chin. “I think we’re all set now.” Quinn smiled up at Thor as she set Ivy’s bag in the stroller and they headed out the door and up to the roof party.


	69. Chapter 69

When Quinn and Thor made it up to the roof, Spangles excitedly ran up to greet them and danced around Quinn’s ankles until she squatted down to pick her up. Spangles licked her face excitedly and Quinn laughed when she saw that Phil, with Lana in tow, had already cornered Steve and they were deep in conversation.  Quinn parked the stroller in the shade and then head over to Hunter who was refilling her wine glass while Thor joined Steve and Phil. “Two questions.” Hunter began as she hugged Quinn hello, “One, should I feel threatened by your dad? And two…what is _she_ doing here?”

“Um, maybe.” Quinn laughed. She sat Spangles down who then ran over to Thor and put her front paws on his leg until he obliged and knelt down so she could see Ivy.  “And, other than calling my baby fat and spoiled, I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes again when she saw Lana reaching for Ivy after Thor stood back up while Steve’s eyes followed the baby as Thor handed her over.

“What a bitch.” Hunter huffed.

“I know. I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Ok, well between your dad and your kid, I don’t think I’m going to see Steve the rest of the day, so I’m glad I already gave him some birthday sex but I promised him that was only the beginning.”

“I’m sure you did.” Quinn laughed.

Ivy started to fuss and Steve eagerly took her from Lana while Thor went to get her pacifier out of the diaper bag. Even with her pacifier, she continued to fuss until Thor took her back and then she immediately quieted down and Quinn met Thor’s eyes who gave her a big grin and she returned it with an equally big grin of her own. “It’s still so weird that you’re a mom.”

“I still feel that way too sometimes. So much has happened in the last year,” her voice cracked with emotion, “Some of it seems like a lifetime ago.” She smiled at Thor again as she regained control of her feelings, watching as he straightened Ivy’s hat, “But…there is nothing sexier than watching Thor hold our daughter.” Quinn sighed and Hunter looked at her skeptically.

“But you’ve seen him naked.”

“Well that’s a really close second.”  Quinn laughed.

Hunter stared at Thor and Ivy thoughtfully for a moment; remembering when she watched while Steve read _Winnie the Pooh_ to her the night they babysat, “Ok, maybe I buy it.” She relented, watching as Steve reached for Ivy again and her face softened and she smiled at him when she saw the delighted expression on his face as he carried Ivy over to her and Quinn.

“Do you see what she’s wearing?” he asked Hunter excitedly as he pointed to the shirt Ivy had on.

“Yes.” Hunter chuckled as he kissed the side of her head.

“Happy birthday, Steve.” Quinn smiled.

“Thanks, Quinn.

Dr. Banner gave a quick wave as he stepped off the elevator and went over to join them and then Thor, Phil and Lana eventually migrated over too and Phil fixed drinks for himself and Lana. “Thor said that Ivy smiled for the first time today.” Steve grinned at Hunter. “I keep trying to get her to smile at me but she won’t.”

“She will.” Hunter assured him with a smile.

“Of course she will, she loves her Uncle Steve.” Quinn added.

“She is one sturdy baby, that’s for sure.” Lana quipped as she took a sip of her chardonnay.

“Um, do you see who her father is?” Hunter snapped while Quinn glared at her again.

“She’s actually not much bigger than an average two month old.” Dr. Banner injected, “But her bone density is much closer to Thor’s so she is heavier and stronger. And her development is just a little above average too; I’m predicting that she’ll walk before she’s a year old-maybe at nine or ten months. But her eye sight is much keener though, that is well above average.” He continued, “It’s all actually very fascinating really. It’s going to be fun to watch her as she progresses.”

Phil turned to Quinn, “Wait. You’re letting Dr. Banner run tests on Ivy? You adamantly refused SHIELD’s offer for that.”

“Because I trust Dr. Banner and I don’t trust SHIELD.” Quinn said with an edge in her voice and an uncomfortable silence settled around them and Steve smiled down at Ivy, who was now sound asleep, against his arm while Hunter drained her wine glass.

“Boilermakers!” Everyone turned at the sound of Tony’s commanding and clearly already intoxicated voice as he and Pepper finally joined them.  He pointed at Thor as he approached, then grabbed and squeezed his massive arm before clapping him on the back as he walked passed and around to the bar and looked at him again while he produced two massive glass mugs from behind the bar. “Boilermakers!” he shouted again.

Thor grinned and then looked questioningly at Quinn who smiled and nodded at him, “Yes. Boilermakers!” he boomed, making Ivy stir but she didn’t wake up.

“She’s not fazed by her daddy.” Quinn laughed.

“I guess not.” Pepper laughed, kissing her and then Hunter on the cheek. “Look at that little hat.” She gushed while she looked over at Ivy. “She’s so adorable.”

“Don’t try to get her away from Steve.” Hunter teased, “He’s not letting go.”

“Lana, it’s so good to see you.” Pepper gushed when she noticed her. She draped her arm over Lana’s shoulders and led her away, winking at Quinn as she passed, “We’ve got to catch up. It’s been too long.”

“So, if you’re gonna hold the baby all day, who’s cooking the steaks?” Tony asked Steve as he pushed one of the now filled mugs towards Thor.

“Well she’s asleep right now; I don’t want to disturb her. But I’ll still do it.” Steve protested.

“Mom’s here, I’m going to run down to meet her.” Hunter said after she tucked her phone back into the pocket of her jean shorts.

“And that means that I’ll go start the fire.”  Tony huffed, grabbing his mug and Hunter sighed loudly as they both stalked away in opposite directions.

“What was that all about?” Steve asked, looking confused.

“Tony isn’t exactly a big fan of Hunter’s mom.” Quinn explained as she bent down to pick up Ivy’s pacifier off the floor after she spit it out.

“I wish Hunter would have said something, it was my idea to invite her.”

“It’ll be ok.” Quinn assured him as Thor as he drained the massive mug then slammed it onto the bar, “They’ll both be drunk soon.”

“Tony seems well on his way.” Steve chuckled.

“So does Thor.” Quinn joked as Thor squeezed her shoulder while he walked around to the bar to fix another drink then went to join Tony by the grill after kissing the top of her head. “You know, you don’t have to hold her all day. I can put her in her stroller so you can mingle.”

“I don’t mind.” Steve assured her.  He brushed his finger lightly across Ivy’s cheek and Quinn thought he looked wistful as he looked down at her then he looked hesitantly at Quinn. “Unless you’re tired of me being a baby hog.”

Quinn rested her hand on his shoulder and reached up and kissed him on the cheek, “You can hold her as long as you like.” Quinn jumped and she and Steve both turned at the sound of glass breaking. 

“Oopa!” Tony shouted.

“Oopa!” Thor’s booming voice echoed then his laughter seemed to reverberate in the air as he and Tony both threw their mugs on the ground. Ivy jumped and her eyes got wide but she just stuck her fist in her mouth and stared up at Steve.

“Your daddy is loud.” Steve laughed, tickling her cheek with his fingertip and she gurgled and smiled at him making his whole face light up. He rested her against his chest so she could look around since she was awake now and he was still beaming when Hunter returned with Hannah.  Quinn hugged her hello and then Steve introduced Ivy to her who gave her a big grin. “Oh sure, now you just smile at everybody.” He exclaimed, trying to sound offended.

“Hannah!” Phil, who’d still been talking to Banner, grinned when he saw her.  He walked over and pulled her into a big hug and she returned it with equal enthusiasm. “It is so good to see you. I had no idea you were going to be here.”

“Well, considering you’re supposed to be dead, I think the bigger surprise is that you’re here.” She joked when they finally released each other. Lana saw the exchange and hurried over to Phil and slipped her hand into his.

“Who is this?” she questioned.

“This is Hunter’s mom, Hannah, we go way back.”

“Mmm.” She replied as she subtly sized her up. “Phil, honey, could you get me another glass of wine?”

“Sure.” He turned to Hannah, “You want anything?”

“A beer would be great.”

“That’s my girl.” Phil grinned as he released Lana then went to refill her wine glass and produced two beer bottles from the mini stainless steel fridge behind the bar, handing one to Hannah and keeping one for himself while Lana silently fumed as she sipped her wine as Phil and Hannah continued to chat.

 Thor returned to the bar and produced two more mugs  from underneath it and fixed himself and Tony more drinks. He gave Quinn a giant grin before carrying the mugs back over to Tony and Quinn observed that they were clearly having a contest to see who could finish their drink first. Thor was the obvious  winner and slammed his glass against the ground again in victory and Tony followed a few seconds later as they exclaimed, “Oopa!” in unison again.

“Is Thor already drunk?” Hunter laughed.

“Not yet. It takes even more to get him drunk than it does you.” Quinn teased.

“Well I sure hope you two don’t plan on having anymore.” Lana sneered as she watched the exchange between Thor and Tony, “Seems like you’re already going to have your hands full with your husband and with the one you’ve already got.”

“They’re just blowing off steam.” Phil said, seeing the look on Quinn’s face and attempting to smooth things over. “Their line of work can get pretty stressful.”

“Um, I think I should go change Ivy.” Quinn replied softly, feeling her lower lip quiver as she reached for the baby, wanting to get away before the tears that threatened started spilling down her cheeks.

 “I’ll have JARVIS unlock the penthouse.” Pepper said gently, patting Quinn on the shoulder as she cradled Ivy against her chest. She nodded briefly and then hurried away.

“I finally get what Phil sees in you.” Hunter began hostily, “You must be unbelievably flexible to get your foot in your mouth so much in one day.”

“Hunter!” Steve chastised while Lana stared incredulously at her. Hunter slammed her wine glass down on the nearby patio table and she began to march away at the same time Thor who also noticed Quinn rush away strode towards the elevator and Phil stepped in front of both of them.

“Let me go. Please.” Thor looked at him hesitantly for a moment while Hunter crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. “Please?”  Thor finally relented and nodded his consent but didn’t move and Hunter rolled her eyes and stalked back over to the bar while Phil hurried over to the elevator.


	70. Chapter 70

Phil found her sitting on the couch in Tony and Pepper’s living room, holding Ivy against her chest, rocking and sobbing. “Hey, Kid.” He began as he sat down next to her.

“Hey.” She replied, wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

“You know Lana didn’t mean it. She didn’t know.”

“Please do not defend her right now.”

“Quinny.” Phil put his hand on her leg and stared at her until she finally looked back at him.

“I know she didn’t know, Dad.” Quinn laid Ivy against her lap and she kicked and cooed happily. “But I’m twenty six years old and I can’t have anymore babies.” She lamented through a fresh wave of tears. “And then I look at her,” she paused and smiled at Ivy as she wiped her face again, “and I feel so guilty for being sad about it because I love her so much and I don’t want it to seem like she’s not enough.”

Phil scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Quinn and she laid her head on his shoulder as the tears flowed down her cheeks. “Oh honey, it’s ok to be sad about it, and you have nothing, absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.” Quinn reached her arm around him so that she could hug him and she kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Daddy. I’m really glad you’re not dead.” She laughed as she lifted her head and wiped her eyes again.

“I love you too, Kiddo.” He smiled, kissing the side of her head before leaning over to look at Ivy. “And this little kiddo too.” Ivy kicked at grinned widely at him.

“And I’m really glad you got to be around to meet her.” She said around another lump in her throat.

“Me too.”

“You know, there’s someone else who asks about her all the time…and you too.” Phil added, looking at her cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

“Dad.” She sighed.

“If you can forgive me, I think you can forgive him.”

“Who said I forgave you?” she asked, lifting her eyebrow and trying to hold back a smile.

“Come on, Kid. He misses you. And he wants to meet her.”

“I’ll think about it.” She grunted.

“Good girl.” He smiled, kissing her forehead and she grumbled at him again.

“Quinn?” She looked up and saw Thor standing in the doorway and she smiled at him.

“Hi.”

“Is everything alright?”

Phil reached for Ivy, “Why don’t I take her so you and Thor can talk.” He suggested.

“I really do think she needs changed though.” Quinn told him.

“Who do you think changed your diapers when you were a baby? I think I can handle it.” Phil grinned, lifting Ivy off her lap and holding her against his shoulder.

“Don’t forget her hat.” Quinn smiled at him as she picked Ivy’s sun hat off the coffee table and handed it to him. Phil patted Thor’s arm as they passed each other and Thor took the seat next to Quinn that Phil just vacated. She looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears again and Thor gently placed his hands on the sides of her face.

“You’re not disappointed that I’m defective and can’t have any more babies are you?”

Thor leaned in and kissed her softly. “There is nothing defective about you, Quinn.”

Her lower lip trembled, “But I-.” he cut her off with another kiss.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than what you’ve already given me, Quinn.” He assured her as his eyes penetrated hers.  Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and Thor pressed his hands against her back and pulled her close.

“I love you so much.” She sobbed against his shoulder. Thor held her tightly and rubbed her back and she lay against his shoulder even after her tears subsided. When she finally lifted her head, Thor smiled at her and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb and then leaned in to kiss her softly again.

“I think I’m ready to go back to the party.” She replied, flashing a small smile.

 “Alright.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Let me just go splash some water on my face first.” She told him as she stood up.

“Alright.” He repeated and leaned back against the couch to wait for her. She returned a few moments later looking more refreshed and with a genuine smile on her face.

“I feel better now.”

“I am glad.” He grinned and continued to watch her as she walked over to him and she smiled even bigger then cupped his face in her hands and bent over him and pressed her mouth against his while he rested his hands against her hips. She parted her lips, pulling his upper lip in between them, letting his facial hair tickle her mouth and he slid one of his hands up her side and cupped her breast while she buried her fingers in his hair. “Thank you. For everything.” She sighed as she pulled away before giving him another quick kiss on the lips. He stood up and rested his hand on her hip, then the two of them head back up to join their friends.

                                                ****************************          

“You didn’t break any of my furniture did you?” Tony asked when they returned.

“No.” Quinn giggled.

“What?” Phil questioned. “No. Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“No. You don’t.” Hunter agreed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Hunter!” Quinn cried.

“I wasn’t going to tell him anything.” She insisted.

“Hunter!”

“I think I need more beer.” Phil sighed as he slinked away.

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening passed relatively drama free.  Quinn noticed that her dad was spending a lot of time exchanging glances with Hannah which also didn’t go unnoticed by Lana who seemed to be fuming a great deal of the time but fortunately was doing it silently. Hunter adjusted the music that filtered through the elaborate Stark made sound system to more dance appropriate music while she continued to consume wine and split her time mingling with everyone and groping Steve.  Tony and Thor resumed their drinking contest, and Tony never did get around to starting the grill, so they decided to just have a light lunch so Steve still ended up cooking the steaks in the evening while Ivy continued to charm everyone with her happy demeanor.

                “Do you understand the things I’m going to do to you tonight?” Hunter asked Steve after she walked up to him while he was finishing up at the grill. She wobbled on her feet and Steve put down the platter he’d been filling with the newly cooked steaks so he could hold her steady.

                “Oh really?” he asked, looking amused. She curled her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her, giving him a slightly sloppy kiss, losing her balance again so Steve secured his arm around her waist to hold her up and then she ran her hand down his chest.

                “That’s just a preview.”

                “I’m sure it is.” He chuckled, kissing her forehead. He kept his hand around her waist and then picked up the platter again and walked her over to the table where everyone had already started to congregate. 

                “What are you doing?!” Lana asked accusingly as Quinn poured herself a glass of wine.

                “Having a glass of wine.” Quinn replied simply as she took a sip.

                “Don’t you nurse?” She asked, her tone still critical.

                “Yes.” Quinn answered through clenched teeth before sharing a look with Hunter across the table.

                “Hmmm.” Lana responded through pursed lips before reaching for her own glass of wine.

                Quinn and Hunter exchanged another look and Hunter opened her mouth to speak but Quinn shook her head so she clamped her lips together and leaned back against Steve.

                “A glass or two of wine won’t hurt the baby.” Hannah added casually as she cut her steak while Lana shot her a look full of contempt.  The music started to get louder and Quinn looked over to see Tony closing down a translucent image from his phone and shoving it back into his pocket and then dinner continued comfortably but with relatively little conversation.      


	71. Chapter 71

“She is such a doll, Quinn.” Hannah told Quinn while she helped Pepper clear the table. She was looking down at Ivy who was happily sucking on her fingers while Quinn held her.

                “Thanks.” Quinn grinned. “I kinda like her.”

“How do you think she’ll do with the fireworks?”

“I think she’ll be fine, you saw how she was when Thor and Tony were carrying on. I don’t think fireworks will faze her.”

                “You’re probably right.” Hannah laughed, resting her hand briefly on Quinn’s shoulder as she grabbed the plate in front of her.

“I do think I’m going to go feed her before they start though. She always starts sucking on her fingers when she’s hungry.”

“Quinn! Don’t leave me!” Hunter shouted when Quinn stood up. She looked over at Hunter who was lying against Steve’s chest and taking the beer bottle out of his hands and drinking it, her wine glass and a wine bottle sitting empty in front of her.

“I’m coming back.” Quinn chuckled.

“But I’ll miiiiisss yooou!”

“I think you should cut her off.” Quinn joked.

“I did.” Steve laughed trying to take the beer bottle back from her.

Quinn smiled and shook her head then turned around and leaned over to give Thor a quick kiss on the lips. “We’ll be back.”

                                                      *********

Quinn returned right before the fireworks started and Pepper brought out gourmet funnel cakes and caramel corn to snack on while Tony and Thor had moved on to shots of vodka-which for Thor was in a pilsner glass and Hunter, who seemed to have come to a truce with Tony after an evening of ignoring each other, had joined them.

“You’re carrying her home, you know that?” Quinn laughed as she sat down next to Steve.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, letting Ivy grab his finger. “And Thor’s carrying Tony.”

“Yeah.” Quinn agreed with another laugh. When the fireworks began, Tony dimmed down the lights so they had a better view and Thor sat down next to Quinn and draped his arm over her and kissed Ivy on the head and then her on the lips while Hunter curled into Steve’s lap. Ivy jumped a few times during some of the louder fireworks but she mostly just kicked and cooed and watched the bright colors. But when Tony produced his own homemade fireworks to add to the display, Quinn decided that it was time to take Ivy home.

“I will go with you.” Thor stated as Quinn gently laid Ivy in the stroller and grabbed her bag.

“You don’t have to.” Quinn told him. She rested her hands on his arms and stretched up to kiss him. “I’ll go put Ivy to bed and then you go put Tony to bed.”

“Alright.” He laughed. He lifted Ivy out of the stroller and kissed her forehead then laid her back down before kissing Quinn one last time who quickly said her goodbyes and disappeared before Tony started lighting fireworks.

Tony passed out his sparklers to everyone then he and Thor went over to the edge of the roof to set off some of the other explosives that not surprisingly were even bigger and more impressive than the ones that the city was shooting off while Steve watched the fireworks while also keeping his eye on Hunter who was dancing around to the music waving two sparklers above her head.  When she stumbled and nearly dropped both of them, he hurried over to her and gently pried both of them out of her hands with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “I think it’s time to go home.”

“Ok.” Hunter she grinned eagerly and draped her arms around his neck as her knees gave out and he quickly dumped the sparklers in a water glass on the table and scooped her up. He looked over at Thor who had already slung Tony over his shoulder and the two exchanged amused smiles.

“I had a feeling our night would end this way.” Steve chuckled as Hunter dropped her head onto his shoulder.

“I did too, my friend.” Thor agreed in amusement as they headed towards the elevator together.

                                                                                ***************

                Steve let himself in their apartment and carried Hunter up the stairs and laid her on the bed. She grinned up at him, “It’s still your birthday you know?”

                “I know.” Steve smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. She sat up at pulled off her shirt then fell back against the bed. Steve stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes in the hamper inside the closet then head into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a glass of water and two Tylenol.

                “Where did you go, Soldier Man?”

                “To get you some water.” He chuckled. He sat the glass on the nightstand then helped her sit up and offered her the two pills and then handed her the water. She swallowed the medicine then sat the glass back down and flopped back against the bed again and tried to unbutton her jean shorts so Steve assisted her and he leaned over and kissed her flat stomach before he slid them down her thighs.  When he looked back up at her, he laughed out loud because she had already passed out so he finished getting her undressed and then went to the dresser for one of his clean t-shirts and pulled that over her head before curling up in bed next to her.                


	72. Chapter 72

After Quinn put Ivy to bed, she took a quick shower and changed into a pair of scalloped lace black boy short panties and a matching bra. She had just finished brushing out her hair when she heard Thor come in. His smile widened when he saw her at the top of the stairs waiting for him. She met him in the middle of the stairway and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily and he dug his fingers into her hips. “I want you.” She whispered as he kissed her neck. Their mouths met again and she flicked the tip of her tongue against his mouth. “Make love to me.”

                Thor started to pull away, “Quinn, it is too soon.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely again. “I don’t care.” She kissed the inside of his neck and unbuttoned his jeans and Thor groaned when she slid her hand inside them.

“You are making it very difficult to resist you.” His voice rumbled with desire.                    

“Then don’t.” she grinned, nipping at his full lower lip.

“I do not want to hurt you.” He rasped.

“But…I like it.” She confessed, grazing her teeth across his neck before cupping the sides of his face in her hands, her eyes pleading with him. “I want to feel you on top of me.” She kissed him softly. “I want to feel you inside me.” Quinn buried her fingers in his hair as he ravaged her mouth once more. She hooked her leg around his hip and he easily lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. Thor laid her against the bed and she pulled his t-shirt over his head while he peeled her panties down her thighs, brushing his mouth against her skin as he went and then he impatiently kicked out of his jeans before climbing on the bed and covering her with the length of his body. Quinn arched her back and dug her fingers into his shoulder blades as he began to move inside her.

Her legs shook and curled up as the rush of pleasure and warmth spread through her, curling her toes and she moaned Thor’s name while his mouth played with her lace covered breast. He slid his hands to the back of her thighs, and rolled to his back, their bodies never separating. His fingers squeezed the rounded flesh of her butt and she rested her palms against his chiseled stomach as she rolled her hips against him. His hands travelled back up her thighs and then he slipped his thumb in between her folds, watching her intently as he brought her to another orgasm.  Her breasts heaved as she sucked in a breath and then slid her hands up his chest and leaned down, pressing her mouth against his, the euphoric tremors still coursing through her. She curled her hands around the sides of his face, as his hands travelled to the backs of her thighs again, clutching them as he moved her against him. “Thor.” She moaned again as her lips grazed his ear. His grip on her legs tightened and he grunted primally and he struck one of the posts of their bed with his foot and then quickly gripped the small of her back and rolled them over as the post landed next to them on the bed. Quinn giggled into Thor’s neck and curled her legs around him. His mouth assaulted her neck as he continued to plunge into her and she could feel the trembling of her pleasure beginning again. Thor slid his hands from under her back to her sides then he rose up and gripped the headboard tightly. He leaned down and his mouth grazed hers and as they climaxed together, Quinn dug her fingers into his back and he split the headboard causing the rest of the rich fabric of their canopy to drift down on top of them.  They both laughed and Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he rolled to his back, pulling her with him, the top of their bed now at an unnatural level. She curled her leg around him and absently ran her hand against his chest while his fingertips played with her hair and grazed her back. They lay in contented silence for several minutes until Thor finally sat up and pushed the rubble off their bed with a hearty laugh causing Quinn to giggle again. She sat up and kissed his bare shoulder. “Another one bites the dust.” She snickered then kissed him and she could feel the rumble of his laugh against her mouth.  Her fingers found her way into his hair as she reached around her back with her other hand to unhook her bra. She climbed onto his lap and started to slide the straps down.

“You are quite insatiable.” His voice growled with a mixture of amusement and lust, as he slid her bra the rest of the way off himself. She sucked in a breath as he lightly brushed his thumbs against her taut nipples before cupping both of her breasts in his hands. Her eyes fluttered closed while his mouth and hands gently explored their rounded flesh. His mouth made his way back up to hers again as she slowly stroked his shaft before rising up on her knees and guiding his erection into her once more. Quinn moved her hand to the back of his neck as they continued to kiss while he slid his hand down to the small of her back and when they were finished, Thor pulled all the covers and the blankets off the now broken bed and they curled up together in the pile of their bedding on the floor.

                                                ********************

Quinn winced as she moved when she reached for the monitor on the nightstand.

“Are you alright, Quinn?” His voice was full of concern as he said her name.

She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, her hair tumbling over him. “I’m fine. Better than fine, actually. I promise.” She tucked her hair behind her ear then settled back down against his chest and pulled the screen up and an image of Ivy sound asleep appeared in front of them.  “Our baby is pretty cute.”

“She is.” Thor smiled while Quinn closed the image and sat the small monitor on the floor next to them.

“She is also asleep.” Quinn added as she lifted her mouth up to kiss him.

“She is.” He repeated with a chuckle then moved so that he was hovering above her.  Quinn sighed as their mouths brushed against each other and Thor bent his arms under her knees, resting his hands against the ground, then leaned in and kissed her heatedly while she raked fingers down his chest as he slid inside her.

She threw her head back and curled her hands around his biceps, digging her fingers into them as he pushed into her. “Thor.” She panted as the tremors began and she slid her hands up to his face and pulled his mouth onto hers again. Thor slid his hands over her thighs and let her feet gently fall to the floor then he continued to slide his hands up her body and wrapped his arms firmly around her. Quinn rolled her hips against him as he came. She curled her legs around the back of his and he kissed her tenderly then she smiled up at him and lightly brushed his hair off his face. “I love you.”


	73. Chapter 73

Thor smiled and gently brushed his lips across her face and neck, “And I love you.”  Quinn reached for the monitor next to them again when she heard Ivy gurgling and she and Thor finally untangled themselves from each other as she pulled up the image of Ivy who was now  wide awake and contentedly sucking on her fingers and staring up at the pink and gold shapes on her mobile.

“I’m going to have to go get her soon.” She grinned, resting her hand on Thor’s chest and kissing his chin. He smiled again and absently traced his fingers along the curve of her hip.

“Yes.” He chuckled. They cuddled together for a few more minutes and then Quinn sat up when Ivy started to fuss. She leaned over and kissed him again before standing up and Thor stretched out and watched Quinn as she crossed the room and grabbed her robe from the bathroom. She knelt down beside him and Thor rested his hand on her backside as she kissed him then she stood back up and headed to Ivy’s room.

“Well hi there my sweet girl.” Quinn grinned as she smiled down at Ivy who kicked and cooed and grinned back at her. Quinn gently lifted her out of the crib and then kissed her cheek before carrying her to the changing table to change her diaper before they settled together in the rocking chair.

Quinn was just finishing burping Ivy when Thor appeared in the doorway dressed in his armor and holding Mjolnir. “Steve requires our assistance with a disturbance at a SHIELD prison facility, he has already left in the quinjet and Tony and I are to leave at once.” He walked over and gave her a kiss before running his fingers thru Ivy’s soft blonde hair and kissing the top of her head.

“Be careful.”

“I give you my word.” He kissed her and rubbed Ivy’s head again and then was gone.

“Well, Miss Ivy, I guess it’s just you and me today.” Quinn sighed, kissing the side of her head.  “Maybe we’ll have to see what Aunt Hunter is up to.” Quinn changed Ivy into a purple ruffled romper and then after quickly washing her own face and pulling her hair back, they head downstairs. She had just laid Ivy on her activity blanket when there was a knock at the door. “I bet that’s Aunt Hunter.” Quinn grinned, patting Ivy’s bottom, who was reaching for a crinkly flower shaped toy, before standing up.

“Let’s go shopping.” Hunter said as soon as Quinn let her in. “After you put clothes on.”

“I was going to suggest that after I had some coffee.” Quinn grinned as Spangles ran in and happily sat next to Ivy on her blanket.  Ivy rolled onto her back and Spangles immediately rolled to hers making both girls laugh.

“Ivy’s rolling over already?”

“Yeah, she started doing that a few days ago. She’s a strong girl. She’s going to be crawling any minute now.”

“Probably not any minute now but early. It’s because she’s a Stark by proxy, we’re all very fast learners.” Hunter mused, watching while Ivy kicked happily and Spangles continued to roll around on her back while she watched the baby.

“Right.” Quinn laughed as she poured coffee for herself and Hunter, “It has nothing to do with the Asgardian blood in her.”

“Ok, maybe a little.” Hunter relented with a laugh as she took the cup of coffee from Quinn.  Ivy let out a frustrated cry and her kicking got more frantic. Spangles rolled back over and laid her head next to Ivy and whimpered quietly.

“She can’t roll to her stomach yet, she doesn’t like that.” Quinn smiled, setting her coffee cup on the table then bending down to pick Ivy up and sitting her up on her lap. Spangles immediately jumped onto the couch in between Quinn and Hunter and placed her paws on Quinn’s leg.

“I’d be pissed too if I couldn’t do what I wanted when I wanted.” Hunter agreed, lightly tugging on one of Ivy’s toes. “I get it, little nugget.” She finished her coffee and after setting her cup down on the table, she pulled her phone out and projected the screen while she dialed Tony.

“Hunter, I’m a little busy here.”  Tony’s face appeared on the screen, looking distracted and irritated; the sound of his repulsors firing nearly drowning out his slightly winded voice. Hunter changed the view so that she could see what Tony was seeing and Quinn leaned over to watch when she saw the flash of lightning streak across the screen and she knew that Thor was nearby.

“Well Steve isn’t answering.”

“He’s busy too.” Tony snorted, sounding even more annoyed before the image disappeared and Hunter knew that Tony had ended their call.

“Fucker.”  She fumed before looking contrite as she looked down at Ivy. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Quinn laughed as she stood up. “I’ll go get dressed and we’ll go shopping.”

“I’ll come with you.” Hunter replied as she started to follow Quinn to the stairs.

“..Ok.” Quinn agreed after a moment’s hesitation. She stopped in Ivy’s room and grabbed the pink checked swing and carried it into her room with Hunter still behind her.

“Holy shit, Quinn.” Hunter gasped as she surveyed the devastation while Quinn secured Ivy in the baby swing and tried not to laugh while Spangles curled up under the swing.

“Yeeaah, I was going to call the cleaning staff after breakfast.”

 “I take it I don’t get to brag about getting laid more than you anymore do I?”

“Nope.”

“But, weren’t you supposed to wait twelve weeks?”

“Technically.”

“Do you need me to design you a Thor proof bed?”

“Probably.” Quinn laughed, “And good luck with that.”

“I like a good challenge.” Hunter smiled as she scrutinized the broken bed again, “Good thing you didn’t wait like the doctor told you to.” Hunter mused and Quinn laughed again as she disappeared into her closet and returned a few minutes later wearing a short sleeved grey and white striped button down V-necked  t-shirt dress. She found Hunter sitting on the floor next to Ivy’s swing, translucent blue models pulled up in front of her. “I think I figured something out.” She replied, not looking up from her mockups.

“That was fast.” Quinn smiled and Hunter shrugged with false modesty.

“I just realized it wasn’t going to be as complicated as I thought.”

Quinn squatted down next to her and peered at the models. “What’cha got?”

“I can design a base using a non-degrading lodestone foundation.”

“Huh?”

Hunter laughed as she moved two of the images together, “By using opposing and of course, Thor resistant, magnets-your bed will have two frames essentially.” She continued to explain while she showed her the diagram. “The main base will be on the floor and then the second part that will hold the mattress will float above the ground but it will be very secure.”

“And how are you going to find Thor resistant magnets?”

“I’m going to make them.” Hunter replied confidently. “But really, it shouldn’t be a problem based on the design unless he decides to rip the mattress.”

“That’s always a possibility.” Quinn grinned.

“I’ll see what I can do about that too.” Hunter chuckled. “This is going to be fun, and it shouldn’t take me too long. And it will give me something to do when Steve leaves and won’t respond when I fucking call him.”

“Hunter, he’s off fighting bad guys, do you really want to distract him when he’s doing that?”

“I installed a communication device in the mask of his suit. It’s extremely user friendly, just tap and say ‘Hey, Baby, I’m still alive.’ Is that too much to ask?”

“I can’t picture Steve saying ‘Hey, baby.’” Quinn snickered. “But, they’re fine. Relax.”

“Easy for you to say, Mrs. God of Thunder.” Hunter quipped.

“Then it should make you feel better that Thor is there then.” Quinn grinned. “But Steve can handle himself.”

“I know.” Hunter sighed, closing up all her models.

Quinn patted her shoulder and stood up, “Come on, we can go shop after I find something for breakfast.”

“Well let’s go to _Coffee Roasters_ and then go shopping.” Hunter suggested as she stood up.

“Sounds good.” Quinn agreed as she lifted Ivy out of her swing. Hunter followed Quinn back into Ivy’s room where she quickly restocked the diaper bag before they head back downstairs. She put a lavender checked bucket hat on Ivy’s head and after securing her in the stroller, they head out.

                                   *******************************

“So, with all the ‘Lana returns’ fun yesterday, I forgot to tell you,” Quinn began as she sipped her decaf latte, “my coronation in Asgard is coming up in a week.”

“Damn. That’s fast.”

“I know. And Ivy is going to be presented too, and I really want you and Steve to be there.”

“Well of course we’ll be there.” Hunter smiled. “How many times does your best friend become a princess in another realm?”

“It’s weird isn’t it?”

“No weirder than you marrying a god and having his baby.” Hunter shrugged.

“Or you marrying a ninety-year old man.”

“Who was involved with my biological mother.” Hunter continued. “Don’t forget that.”

“It shouldn’t surprise us that this is how our lives ended up,” Quinn replied with a laugh, “Considering what my dad does for a living and who we hung out with in high school.”

“And don’t forget my brother with the arc reactor in his chest and the flying suits.” Hunter added and they laughed again. Ivy started to fuss and Quinn put her pacifier back in her mouth but she spit it out and started to cry so Quinn lifted her out of the stroller and sat her on her lap and she quieted down. Quinn pulled Ivy’s hat off and kissed the top of her head.

 “So back to this princess thing and going to Asgard.”

“Thor and I are leaving  in a couple of days so Frigga and Odin will get to meet Ivy and spend some time with her beforehand but Thor will come back for you…and Dad.” They continued to discuss the details of the upcoming trip while they finished their drinks and when they were done, Quinn started to put Ivy back in the stroller and she immediately started to protest so Quinn pulled the pink paisley baby sling out of the diaper bag and adjusted it with Ivy contentedly against her chest. She then tossed the diaper bag into the stroller and they walked down the block to one of their favorite clothing boutiques.


	74. Chapter 74

Quinn was just burping Ivy on the plush couch in the mother’s room of _Babesta_ where she’d taken her to nurse when Hunter, toting two bags from the store, joined her. “You were busy.” Quinn laughed.

“What else was I supposed to do while I waited?” Hunter shrugged. “Steve called, they’re home.”

“That explains why you looked more relaxed.”

“I hate it when he’s gone.”

“I know.” Quinn smiled as she rubbed Ivy’s back. “But I take it our shopping trip is over.”

“Yeah.” Hunter chuckled. “Steve needs some welcome home sex.”

Quinn shook her head and laughed as she secured Ivy back in the sling and they gathered their things to head back home.

                                                                ********************

Once Quinn got back to her apartment, she left the stroller and the bags from the days shopping trip by the door and took Ivy upstairs and could hear the water from the shower running. Ivy’s eyes had already drooped while she was changing her diaper so she kissed the top of her head and lay her down in her crib. Thor was just stepping out of the shower when Quinn walked into their bedroom. He had already gotten rid of the rubble that was their bed, leaving the mattress on the floor. Their eyes met as he stood, dripping water onto the floor in the bathroom and he grinned at her. She smiled back then let her eyes travel over his naked body as he started to walk towards her. “Thor.” She gasped as her expression went from one of arousal to alarm when she saw the long gash along the side of his chiseled stomach.

“I assure you, I’m fine.” He chuckled as Quinn traced her fingers along the angry red wound. “I have received much worse than this against much stronger opponents.” Thor slid his hand under her fingers and brought them to his lips. He smiled comfortingly at her as he took her hand and pressed it against the gash again and he curled his other hand around her neck and angled down to kiss her. Quinn slid her hands up his chest as their kiss deepened and Thor scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

                                                         *****************

“Hunter this looks amazing!” Quinn smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Hunter grinned confidently.  Hunter had kept Quinn and Thor from seeing any of the progress on the bed until it was finished. She’d worked on it for two days and it was finally ready. The frame of the bed was two parts, one that laid on the floor, and the other hovering about a foot over of it, secured in place by powerful magnets. And to maintain the style of the bedroom, with Steve’s assistance at some carpentry work, they also suspended a frame from the ceiling above the bed and attached the draperies that framed their original bed in the canopy style that Quinn had always loved. “And if you and Thor break this, then you need to give up and sleep on the floor and even then, I’d worry about the floor.”

Quinn giggled embarrassedly and then she and Hunter climbed up onto the bed.  “This is so cool. I was afraid it would look too…industrial, but it’s perfect.”

“I know.” Hunter agreed. “You really were always meant to be a princess, you know that?”

“Yeah, probably.” Quinn grinned as she leaned back into the pillows.

“So, your Dad pulled Tony and me in on a project for SHIELD and guess who else we’re working with?”

“Who?”

“That science chick you stole Thor away from.” Hunter said with a laugh as she stretched out at the end of the bed on her side.

“He came pretty willingly.” Quinn snickered.

“Uh, yeah, that’s obvious.” Hunter smirked as she motioned to the bed and Quinn giggled again and buried her face in a pillow.

“I’m never going to live this down am I?”

“Doubtful.”

Quinn sat up again, “So, what’s the project?”

“To put it simply, beefing up the security at their prison.”

“Seems like it needs it.”

“Big time.” Hunter agreed, “For the most part, SHIELD’s got their shit together but they’re not Starks. I’ve already got some ideas and Tony’s consulting with Banner too, when we’re done with it that place will be so secure even magical beings couldn’t escape.”

Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest, “That’s a comforting thought.”

“Do you still think about it a lot?” Hunter questioned.

“Not a lot…anymore, but yeah, I still do.” Quinn admitted, resting her chin on her knee. “And I worry that he’ll get out. But mostly I worry about Ivy.”

“No one is going to let anyone get anywhere near her.” Hunter said determinedly, “And between Daddy, Grandpa and all her uncles, I pity the poor boy who tries to even date her.” She added to lighten the mood and Quinn smiled again and with that, the momentary somber mood lifted. “I wonder if our husbands actually got any grilling done or if they’ve been too busy staring at her, speaking of Ivy.”

“I suppose we should go check. Plus I am getting hungry.”  Quinn replied with a grin as she slid off the bed and then the two of them head downstairs and over to Steve and Hunter’s. The four of them were having dinner together the night before Thor and Quinn were to leave for Asgard and Steve who was a big fan of cooking out on the low tech charcoal grill he insisted on buying had offered to make burgers.

“There you two are.” Steve grinned, happily carrying Ivy as he walked over to Hunter to kiss her hello. “I was about to send out a search party.”

“You know what happens when Quinn and I start talking.” Hunter smiled back as she took his beer then absently tickled the bottom of Ivy’s foot. “Why don’t you ever put her in any of the adorable shoes I buy for her?” she asked turning to Quinn.

“I’ve tried.” Quinn shrugged, wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist when he approached. “She pulls them off. I don’t think she’s going to have Auntie Hunter’s affinity for shoes.”

“We’re going to have to work on this, Kid.” Hunter told Ivy and she gave her a wide toothless grin in response and Steve couldn’t keep from responding with a wide grin of his own.

“Do you want to take her and I’ll go put the burgers on the grill?” Steve asked, already handing Ivy over to Hunter who hesitantly took her while Quinn removed the beer from her hand and handed it back to Steve.

“I don’t think she likes it when I hold her.” Hunter replied, looking down at Ivy who had immediately started to burble agitatedly.

“Relax your arm.” Quinn laughed as she and Hunter walked to the couch while Thor and Steve head out to the balcony, “You’re freaking her out.”

“Yeah, well, she freaks me out.”

Quinn leaned in and kissed Ivy’s cheek. “You’re not scary are you?” Quinn cooed at her and Ivy kicked happily and cooed back at her.

“I think I need a beer.” Hunter stated as she held Ivy out to Quinn.

“Alright.” Quinn chuckled, “Why don’t we go join Thor and Steve outside?”

“Sounds good.” Hunter stated as she head into the kitchen for her beverage before following Quinn out to the terrace.


	75. Chapter 75

Frigga and Odin were waiting for Thor and Quinn as soon as they arrived at the palace in Asgard. Frigga smiled warmly at them and after embracing Thor, she turned her attention to Quinn who was holding Ivy. She cupped Quinn’s face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek then squeezed her arm affectionately as she peered down at her granddaughter.  “Ivyanna you are exquisite.” She gasped and looked back at Odin who remained silent but was smiling proudly. Frigga wrapped her arm around Quinn’s shoulders and kissed her cheek again before she ushered them inside. And as Odin usually did on their visits to Asgard, he steered Thor away and Frigga led Quinn into one of the parlor rooms where they sat together on a lush settee.

                “It is so good to see you, Quinn.” She smiled and Quinn returned her smile with one of her own, noticing that Frigga’s eyes kept darting to Ivy.

                “It is so good to see you too. Would you like to hold her?”

                “I would love to.” Frigga beamed and eagerly took Ivy who was babbling contentedly and waving her arms in front of her. Even though they’d only met a few times, Quinn had grown very fond of Thor’s mother and she had been looking forward to this visit for a long time.  Her mother-in-law had a kind heart and she was the first mother figure in her life that Quinn had truly felt a connection to. Frigga kissed the top of Ivy’s head then leaned over and placed her hand on Quinn’s knee. “I know that the days ahead are going to be exceedingly hectic so I am especially happy we can enjoy this time together first.”

                “I am too.” Quinn agreed.

                “And I also know that in addition to the coronation, Odin will keep Thor quite engaged but I have demanded that he allow you and Thor to enjoy this evening together, that is if you would entrust Ivyanna into my care. I know how much Thor relishes in seeing Asgard through your eyes.”

                “You really want to take care of Ivy for the evening?”

                “Of course I do.” Frigga assured her as she brushed her fingers lightly across the top of Ivy’s head.

                “Well, that does sound wonderful.” Quinn smiled. “Thank you.”

                “But first, I have a few gifts for you both.” Frigga stood up and motioned for Quinn to follow her. And as they walked through the palace, Quinn, as she always did each time she was in Asgard, tried to take in as much as she could of the vastness and the beauty of the palace and the intricate details from floor to ceiling as Frigga led her towards the designated set of rooms that was her and Thor’s living quarters when they stayed there. Frigga continued through the sitting room and into the bedchamber where there was already a cradle set up for Ivy and a beautifully carved rocking chair. She smiled down at Ivy who was loudly sucking on her fingers.

                “She’s getting hungry.” Quinn explained.

Frigga kissed the side of Quinn’s head and put Ivy back in her arms. She affectionately squeezed her shoulders and then led her over to the rocking chair. “You have a seat and while you feed her I will have your gifts brought out. Quinn smiled gratefully when Frigga handed her a soft linen blanket for privacy and once Ivy was settled, Frigga had a few of the handmaidens bring out several racks of beautifully crafted gowns made of the most delicate and luxurious Asgardian fabrics along with racks of exquisite lingerie and rows of shoes. Frigga explained that they were for her when she was in Asgard. Another handmaiden appeared with a rack full of smaller gowns in the same fabrics for Ivy.

                “Frigga, these are beautiful.” Quinn smiled. “I don’t know what to say.”

                Frigga knelt down next to her and placed her hand lovingly on her knee, “You are a princess now and very much a part of this family, Quinn.”

Quinn felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled at her mother in law, “I’m very happy to be a part of this family. I hope that I will make you proud.”

                “Of that I have no doubt.” Frigga kissed her forehead as she stood up, “I also have something very special for Ivyanna, it is intended to be bestowed upon her when she is presented at the coronation but I wanted you to be able to see it first.” Quinn watched curiously as Frigga quickly walked out of the room. Ivy finished eating and Quinn laid her against her shoulder and rubbed her back to burp her as Ivy started to doze off. Frigga returned to the room a few moments later carrying an intricately carved chocolate brown leather box. She opened the box while Quinn watched and sitting inside it on a rich red velvet pillow was a tiny silver tiara that dipped into a v shape in the front with delicate silver diamond encrusted wings on the sides in the same style as Thor’s ceremonial helmet. Quinn had only seen him it in once and much like her affinity for his cape, she loved to see him in the helmet as well.

                “That is amazing.” Quinn breathed as she reached her hand out to touch the tiny wings. Another chambermaid came into the room carrying a similar box with a larger version of the tiara for Quinn.

                “And this one is for you.” Frigga smiled.  She leaned down and kissed Quinn’s forehead. “Welcome to our family, Quinn.”

                “I can’t thank you enough for everything, Frigga. You’re really helping make this transition a lot less overwhelming for me and I really appreciate that.”

Frigga smiled again and squeezed her arm, “It has been my pleasure. Now, let’s get you ready for your evening with that handsome son of mine.” Quinn gently laid Ivy in the cradle and with the help of Frigga; she selected a long cream colored gown with a deep plunging neckline and a skirt that was made up of gauzy strips of fabric that her shapely legs peeked through when she walked. She was introduced to Aud and Eydís who were her ladies in waiting and would be there to assist her with anything she or Ivy would need anytime they were in Asgard. They helped her into her dress and they styled her hair so that in fell in soft ringlets down her back,  then twisted the sides and pulled them back, securing them with a small jeweled barrette. After looking through all the shoes, Quinn decided on a pair of diamond encrusted gold sandals and then Aud and Eydis the rest of her new clothing in an immense carved wardrobe that took up most of the length of the back wall of the room. Quinn peeked into the cradle at Ivy who was sprawled out and sleeping contentedly. She smiled and lightly brushed her finger across Ivy’s cheek. “Thor used to sleep like that.” Frigga replied with amusement.

“He still does sometimes.” Quinn laughed and Frigga squeezed her arm affectionately. “It’s hard to imagine that Thor was ever that small.”

“It was a very long time ago but he was.” Frigga assured her. Quinn continued to watch Ivy as she slept, still hesitant to leave her. She knew that Ivy would be perfectly safe in Frigga’s care and that she and Thor wouldn’t be far but it was still difficult for her to leave her daughter.

“Ivyanna and I are going to have wonderful time getting to know one another.”

“I know.” Quinn smiled, “It’s just still hard to leave her.”

“She will be in very good hands, I assure you.” Frigga smiled and kissed the side of Quinn’s head, “Now, scoot.” Quinn looked down at Ivy again and after she gave her a hug, Frigga shooed her from the room so Quinn decided to walk around the grounds while she waited for Thor’s return.

She took off her shoes while she was exploring one of the gardens and enjoying the feel of the cool soft grass on her feet when she heard Thor’s booming laugh in the distance. She turned and saw him walking towards the palace with Fandral; his bulging bare arms visible even from this distance. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise and then his mouth curled into a smile when he saw her and he openly admired Quinn’s curves that the filmy dress she wore accentuated. She couldn’t hear the exchange but she laughed when Thor playfully punched his friend who appeared to also be admiring her and it amused her to see the two large men acting so boyish as they continued their play fighting and she was delighted to get a rare glimpse at this side of her husband.  Thor clapped Fandral on the back then gave him a shove before they both started to approach her.

                “You look enchanting, my lady.” Fandral smiled warmly at Quinn when they reached her and he lifted her hand to his lips and Thor flashed him a warning look.

                “Thank you.”

                “I was just telling this big oaf that had you met me first, you would not have been able to resist my charms.”

                Quinn giggled and then smiled lovingly up at Thor and curled her hand into his. “Not a chance.” She stated firmly and Fandral laughed heartily.

                “You are a very lucky man, my friend.”

                “I know.” Thor gave Fandral a congenial grin, “Now, leave us.”

Fandral bowed quickly at Quinn then as he turned to leave, he gave Thor a quick kick in his butt then trotted away. Thor rested his hands on Quinn’s hips and pulled her against him. “I understand we have the evening to ourselves.” He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

                “We do.”

                “What would you like to do?”

                “Fly.”

Thor easily lifted her and Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her mouth and then with a grin, they were airborne and Quinn looked down and watched as everything blurred past her as her hair whipped out behind her then she curled into him and pressed her lips to his neck and he squeezed her tighter. Quinn’s smile broadened when she could hear the rushing of water as Thor started to descend and she knew that he had brought her to the waterfall. He set her gently on her feet when they reached the ground and dropped Mjolnir at his side. Quinn kept her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him vehemently. She reached behind her and quickly untied the sash to her dress and then Thor pushed it off her shoulders as they continued to kiss. Thor reached up to unfasten his cape and Quinn covered his hand with her own, “Leave it.” She whispered, as she grasped him by the shoulders and urged him down to the ground with her. Thor kissed his way down her stomach then caressed her inner thighs as he gently pushed them wider. She could feel his breath on her skin while he softly kissed her and she began to squirm when he pressed his tongue against her mound, using long, thick strokes, her moans growing louder when he finally fully plunged into her, continuing his pace until she reached her peak.

Quinn let out a long slow breath as Thor kissed his way back up to her mouth, resting on his elbows and curling his arms around her as their mouths met. Quinn caressed the sides of his neck and then slid her hands down the front of his armor. She easily unfastened the clasps of his pants and barely pushed them off his hips.  Thor grunted as she stroked his manhood before pulling him inside her. She groaned with pleasure each time Thor slowly thrust into her. He moved his hand over her back and caressed her side then slid his thumb softly against the side of her breast and over her nipple, holding back his own pleasure until he felt her spasm around him and she curled her fingers around the fabric of the cape at his shoulders and her legs went slack as he climaxed into her.

                Quinn sighed pleasurably again and kissed the top of his head and then he laid his cheek against her chest, still lightly caressing her breast and reluctant to fully withdraw from her. “Let’s go for a swim.” She suggested after they lay in contented silence for several minutes. Thor kissed her chest and collar bone then curled his hand around her neck as he kissed her mouth.

                “Alright.”

Quinn’s grin turned mischievous as she squirmed out from under him. “I’ll race you.” She stood up and was halfway to the lagoon before Thor had even started to undress. She jumped in and when she resurfaced she pushed her hair out of her face and watched as Thor dropped his clothes then hurried to join her.

                “I do believe you cheated.” He chuckled as he swam towards her. “And cheaters must be punished.” Quinn squealed with delight when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

Quinn and Thor laughed and splashed and played in the water into the evening and then climbed out and lay in the grass to dry off as the sun set.  And once they were dressed, Thor lay with his head in her lap and Quinn brushed her fingers through his hair to comb through the tangles.

                “We should probably head back soon.” Quinn smiled down at him.

Thor sat up and leaned in to kiss her. “Indeed.”

It was very dark when they got back to the palace, and Thor used a short cut through a hidden door on the side of the throne room to get them back to their rooms.  The last time Quinn was in here was on their wedding day and she had hardly been able to take in her surroundings. All that she remembered was the black and gold marbled floor and knowing that tomorrow when she was in here again for her own coronation, she wouldn’t be able to absorb it then either, so she paused and took a moment to examine the rich golden room with high windows and tapestries on the wall. The throne sat above  rest of the room on a multi-leveled platform with  six wide golden steps the spanned the length of the room leading to the first and with the throne sitting on the second, smaller platform with six steps that almost completely surrounded it leading up to it. Quinn smiled as she watched Thor walk up the steps towards the throne. She thought he looked very majestic standing in front of the ornate golden throne as he ran his hands lightly across the intricate carvings that covered it; and he seemed deep in thought. The marble floor was cool against her still bare feet as she padded across it and then up the stairs towards him.

“Are you apprehensive about tomorrow?” he questioned as he took her hand.

“Yes.” Quinn confessed.

“You will be perfect.” Thor assured her.

“Just this room alone is overwhelming though. And there’s no one in it.” She gave a nervous laugh. Thor brushed his other hand lightly through her hair then kissed her and then she grinned naughtily up at him. “But maybe I just to have a little different perception of this room.”

Thor looked down at her confusedly then his mouth curled into an aroused smile as she worked the fastenings on his pants and pulled his stiffening manhood free from its confines. She slid one hand up his armor covered chest then curled it around his neck and kissed him before sliding her hand back down and stimulating him first with her hands. She paused briefly to his protests and pressed her hands against his stomach, urging him to sit back.

Quinn knelt down in front of Thor and smiled up at him before taking the head of his penis into her mouth. “Quinn.” He growled savagely as she set her pace with a few slow, deep bobs then alternated with massaging the length of him with her tongue. Thor continued to moan, and he dug his fingers into the wide arms of the golden throne as she continued, cupping one hand around the base of his manhood while she stimulated the head with her mouth again. “Quinn.” He grunted again and gently pushed her hair away from her face and watched as she took him as deeply as she could, pressing her tongue against him as he ejaculated into her mouth. 

He leaned back and blissfully rested his head against the high-backed seat and Quinn stood up and kissed him softly. Thor curled his fingers into her hair and buried his face against her neck and moaned again.  “You are always full of surprises, my beloved.” Quinn kissed his forehead and laughed softly. Thor continued to lean against the back of the throne, trying to get his bearings before he was finally able to stand up. Quinn smiled up at him again and helped him readjust his pants then he slid his hands to the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her languorously.  She leaned into him and curled her fingers into his. “I’ve had quite the enjoyable evening.” He smiled when they finally pulled away from each other. “One that I’d like to continue if you are up for it.”

“Oh I’m up for it.” Quinn assured him with a grin making Thor laugh. He kissed her hand and then they continued towards the wing of the palace that housed their living quarters.


	76. Chapter 76

Quinn woke up to the sound of Ivy’s contented burbling. She rolled to her side to see Thor leaning against the headboard of their bed holding her and was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of adoration that filled her at the sight of her massive bare chested husband cradling their daughter. She lay there and watched the two of them, reveling in seeing how absorbed Ivy was while she stared up at her father, beaming at him, her eyes never leaving his face while he smiled back and stroked her cheek.

Thor grinned briefly at her when he caught her watching them before returning his attention back to Ivy and Quinn finally pulled herself up and caressed Thor’s arm with her hand and then kissed his shoulder.

                “It will be very busy today.” He said quietly. “I just wanted to spend some time with her.”

 “Take all the time you need. I’m enjoying watching the two of you.” Ivy turned her head at the sound of Quinn’s voice and flashed her a huge smile and started kicking and gurgling more. Quinn grinned and leaned over to kiss one of Ivy’s bare feet. “Aww, I didn’t mean to interrupt your time with Ivy.”

“I don’t mind.” Thor chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “I rather enjoy my time with you both.” Quinn lifted her chin and Thor laughed again and then kissed her mouth. He draped his arm around her and Quinn cuddled against his chest and let Ivy curl her hand around her finger.  Thor eventually relinquished his hold on Ivy so that Quinn could feed her but he stayed close by, keeping a protective arm around Quinn and she leaned against his chest while Ivy nursed.

As soon as Quinn put Ivy to her shoulder, Ivy let out a loud belch and then she grinned widely at Thor who laughed loudly then leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Where did you learn your manners, Ivy?” Quinn snickered then she smiled up at Thor and kissed his furry chin. “We need to get out of this bed and get down to that breakfast thing your mother planned before she comes up here and drags us out of bed herself.

“You are right.” Thor chuckled as he kissed her hair. “And I am ready for the breakfast feast; I have worked up quite the appetite.”

“Do I get to take credit for that?”

Thor laughed again, “You do.”

Quinn handed Ivy to Thor and then she rose up on her knees to kiss him before she slid off the bed and she could feel Thor’s eyes on her bare skin as she padded across the floor to the wardrobe and stood studying its contents. She decided on a pale yellow sleeveless dress with a beaded keyhole neckline, empire waist and crochet trim along the hem. After getting dressed, she selected a white cap sleeved dress with pink floral embroidery on it for Ivy.

She took Ivy from Thor and changed her diaper and put her in the dress while Thor dressed in his livery. He cradled Ivy against his chest once they were all dressed and the three of them head down to the first floor and the inner ward of the palace to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Thor and Quinn were seated at the high table next to Frigga and Odin who sat at the head of the table and once again, Quinn was astounded by her surroundings. She kissed the top of Ivy’s head and Thor squeezed her arm reassuringly while servants started bringing out trays and trays of food and Volstagg kept everyone entertained with his special brand of embellished story telling. Quinn felt herself relaxing as the morning progressed and she laughed and joked along with the others.

Quinn was deep in conversation with Sif who was next to her when she saw her stiffen then she noticed Thor’s head jerk towards the entryway and everyone else quieted and went on alert when there was a loud commotion just outside the door and then everything became a blur for Quinn when the large double doors burst open and she caught sight of a legion of swarthy creatures with deep sunk black eyes and covered in a scaly armor. And as Quinn stood, clutching Ivy tightly against her chest she felt Thor’s arm against her chest as he pushed her behind him and she saw his other arm reaching out as he exchanged a glance with Frigga. And just as Quinn saw Mjolnir whir around a corner and reach Thor’s hand, she felt a pair of hands on her and she was being forced from the room. Thor glanced back at her and their eyes briefly met just as Frigga urged her through a door at the side of the room. “Keep going.” Frigga urged and Quinn forced her feet to move as Frigga continued to lead her down a long passageway and into a small, simple sitting room and Quinn guessed based on the amount of distance they covered, that this room was as far away from the great hall as Frigga could get her. Ivy was crying and Quinn did her best to comfort her. Frigga hugged them both comfortingly and Quinn waited for the pounding in her chest to subside. “It’s going to be alright.” Frigga assured her and kissed the top of Ivy’s head. Quinn continued to rub Ivy’s back and her cries started to quiet and it was then that Quinn noticed that Aud was with them.

“It will be, my lady.” Aud, who rarely spoke, agreed.

“Who were they?” Quinn asked when she finally found her voice.

“The Haag of Norheim.” Frigga explained. “We’ve always had a tumultuous relationship with Karnilla, the Queen of Norheim, but we have never been at war with her so what her army is doing invading us on this day or how they even got in, I could not tell you.”

“It will be over soon.” Aud interjected, “You husband is a very brave warrior. He will keep us safe.”

Quinn kissed the top of Ivy’s head again and gave Aud a slight smile, her breathing slowly returning to normal but she still kept a tight grip on Ivy and kept staring at the door, hoping that she would see Thor barging through it any moment and telling them it was over. And even though she’d been boring a hole through the thick door with the intensity of her stare, she still jumped when it banged open, but instead of Thor standing there; it was one of the large black eyed creatures who’d invaded the great hall. He exposed his yellowed teeth in a grotesque and terrifying smile when he saw her.  Quinn took a step back just as Frigga stepped in between them, drawing a dagger from the belt of her dress as she did. Frigga flew at the marauder and Quinn watched in a mixture of bewilderment and fright while her mother-in-law skillfully blocked the creature’s blows. Frigga spun around and easily kicked the long sword out of the haag warrior’s hand and then got close and expertly drove her blade through a gap in the breast plate of his armor.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ugly tyrant stagger then fall. But her relief was brief and she gasped in horror as Frigga stumbled backwards then fell, a dagger securely lodged in her heart. 

 

“Frigga!” Quinn shouted and rushed to her mother-in-law’s side. Still clutching Ivy, she knelt down next to Frigga and gently rested her head against her lap.

“Give me the baby.” Aud requested. Quinn briefly made eye contact and the way Aud was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine and she hugged Ivy closer to her. Aud’s expression quickly softened and she held out her hands, “You need to help her. You can’t let her die.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Quinn looked back down at Frigga as tears streamed down her face. “I am so sorry.” She sobbed.

Frigga’s breathing was becoming labored but she raised her hand up to briefly touch Ivy and then Quinn’s arm. “It’s alright, Sweetheart.” Frigga gave her a gentle smile. “I am so happy that my son has you. You and Ivyanna mean so much to him.” Frigga closed her eyes and then she was still. Then it became chillingly quiet in the room as even Ivy was silent.

Quinn squeezed Frigga’s hand as tears continued to stream down her face. She looked up at Aud who was just standing over them, a strange look on her face, and Quinn felt uneasy again but then Aud knelt down on the other side of Frigga and began to cry as she pulled Frigga into her arms.

“No!” Quinn looked up at the sound of Thor shouting and she was immediately on her feet when she saw him, The Warriors Three and Sif entering the room. He hurried into the room and knelt down next to his mother’s lifeless body. A frightened look flashed across Aud’s face and she quickly stood and began muttering something about getting some help as she fled the room. Quinn looked at Sif, “I don’t know how, but I think Aud was somehow involved in this.” Quinn told the imposing warrior and with a quick nod Sif hurried after the chambermaid. Volstagg held out his arms to Quinn, offering to take Ivy and after a hesitation, she handed her over while Fandral and Hogun looked on stoically then she knelt down next to Thor and wrapped her arms around him. She noticed the large gash over his eye and reached her hand up to touch it and then Thor pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his chest. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No. I’m fine.” Quinn promised. “Ivyanna and I are fine.”

Thor cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly then pulled her to his feet with him. “Volstagg, will you accompany Quinn and Ivyanna back to our chambers-and stay with them.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Quinn protested, feeling panic rising up in her chest as tears stung her eyes again.

“It will be alright.” Thor assured her. “But I can’t leave her here.” Quinn started to cry again and Thor pulled her against his chest. “Fandral, Hogun, will you stay and assist me?” He asked, his voice starting to crack and both his friends nodded solemnly.  Thor released her and Quinn started to protest again, “Please Quinn, I need to know that you are safe. Please go with Volstagg.” He kissed her softly again and Quinn nodded, finally relenting and then she felt Volstagg’s voluminous arm around her and he gently led her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author's note* This was written before Thor the Dark World-similarites are coincidental


	77. Chapter 77

Volstagg kept watch in the sitting room just off the bedroom to allow Quinn some privacy. She had just finished feeding Ivy and was curled up on the bed next to her. It had been hours since she had last seen Thor and Ivy had been unusually quiet all day which only added to Quinn’s feeling of unease. She leaned in close to Ivy’s face and kissed her cheek, trying to keep the image of Frigga falling to the ground from continuously flashing through her mind. “Your grandmother was an amazing and very brave lady.” Quinn whispered around a lump in her throat as she stroked Ivy’s cheek. “I’m so sorry you won’t get to know her.” Quinn closed her eyes and pulled Ivy closer, keeping her hand protectively against her daughter’s chest as tears slipped down her face.

Quinn watched as the Asgardian sun, which was much more vivid in color than the sun she was used too, start to dip behind emerald colored tree tops in the distance and realized she’d been lying there for hours. She smiled down at Ivy was her sucking her fingers and turned to smile at her after she’d kissed her cheek. She sat up and pulled Ivy onto her lap so she could feed her and Ivy drifted off to sleep before Quinn was done burping her. Quinn laid her gently against the bed and changed her diaper and put her in a pale pink nightgown and then laid her in the cradle. She lie back on the bed and pulled the cradle closer so she could see Ivy as she slept.

When Quinn opened her eyes she could see moonlight shining in through the wide, floor length window and a gentle breeze fluttered the drapes and she realized she’d fallen asleep. She looked over at Ivy’s cradle and saw Thor standing there, bare chested and solemn. He pressed his hand lightly against Ivy’s chest then walked towards the window. Quinn slid off the bed and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his bare back.

“Quinn.” He said, his voice soft and she felt his hands cover hers. She pulled one of her hands away and ran it along the muscles of his back then pressed her mouth against his bare skin before laying her cheek against him again. Thor turned and her hands trembled as she reached up and lightly traced her fingers along the planes of his face and the gash over his eye. Quinn had always thought of Thor as indestructible but Frigga’s death reminded her that he was not completely invulnerable and the thought terrified her.

“Thor…I…your mother…” She trailed off, unable to fully articulate anything that she was feeling, his eyes were full of sorrow and her heart ached for him.

“My mother died protecting the two things that are most precious to me.” He bent down and then his mouth was on hers and she felt a different kind of urgency in his kiss as he rested his hands on her hips and slowly started walking her towards the bed. She easily unfastened his pants as they continued towards the bed and pushed them off his hips then quickly shed her dress before Thor lifted her up and laid her against the rich, soft linens. He eased between her thighs and glided his hands slowly up her arms, then curled his fingers into hers and kissed her tenderly as they made love.

                                                **********************************

Quinn lightly stroked Thor’s hair and rested her cheek on the top of his head while he lay against her chest, softly caressing her bare hip as they lie still curled around each other.  “Hunter and Steve-.” Quinn said softly.

“They know.” Thor replied softly. “Before I assisted Sif in the search for Aud, I returned home briefly because I knew they would worry. I told them that the coronation has been indefinitely postponed…and that we would return in a few days…after the funeral.” He gazed up at her, his pain apparent on his face and she caressed his cheek and kissed him.

“Did you find Aud?”

“She is still missing. Sif continues to search and Volstagg has joined her. But I needed to see you and Ivyanna before I rejoin them.”

“I needed to see you too. So I’m glad you came back.” She sighed, laying her cheek against his forehead. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him while he rested his hands against her forearms.

“Quinn. There is something else that I must do.” He said after several minutes had passed, already sounding remorseful.  He gazed into her eyes, still hesitant to continue. She brushed the back of her hand lightly across his bearded face and smiled lovingly at him, waiting for him to continue. “I need to tell Loki about our mother.”  His head drooped shamefully, unable to continue looking her in the eye when he caught the trepidation that flashed across her face at the mention of his name even though she tried to conceal it. 

Quinn sat up and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her again and she smiled reassuringly at him. “I understand.” Thor wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face against her neck and she could feel his tears against her skin. Quinn brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head as she hugged him tightly.

“You are showing him far more compassion than he deserves from you. I know this cannot be easy for you.”

“Well, I’m not saying let him out or anything.” Quinn smiled. “But she was his mother too.” Thor looked up at her again and sorrow and remorse darkened his handsome features. Quinn held his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, kissing him ardently. “Thor, it’s ok.” She smiled again and started to untangle herself from him. “I know what will make you feel better.” Quinn slid off the bed and reached for her pale green silk robe that was draped around the pillar at the foot of the bed.

“Your plan so far is not improving my mental state.” Thor chuckled; rolling to his side and watching Quinn pull the robe around her and tie the sash while she admired his form that was silhouetted by the thin sheet that covered him to his waist. She grinned at him and climbed back on the bed to give him a quick kiss.

“Give me a second.” She grinned.

 Thor briefly rested his hand on her rear end before she slid back off the bed and he grinned widely when Quinn scooped Ivy, who was still sleeping out of her cradle and gently laid her on the bed beside him before joining them. She lie on her side on the other side of Ivy and Thor leaned over to kiss her.

“This is just what I needed. Thank you.” He smiled before bending down to kiss Ivy’s cheek. Ivy opened her eyes and blinked several times. She yawned and continued to blink as she focused in on Thor’s face then her mouth curled into a big grin and she let out an excited squeal and flailed her arms while she kicked.

“Someone is happy to see her daddy.” Quinn smiled, “If it weren’t so cute, I’d be jealous.”

“I’m quite happy to see her too.” Thor rested his hand gently against her chest and tickled her chin with his forefinger. Ivy’s whole face lit up again and Quinn and Thor fell silent, delighting in their daughter and her happy disposition watching while she kicked and cooed.

“Quinn.” Thor began, his tone serious again. “There is something I want you to do for me.”

“Anything.” Quinn promised.

“I want you to make amends with Clint.” He requested, studying her face, before resting his hand gently against her cheek. “He is your family.” Quinn looked down at Ivy who was still staring captivatedly at Thor then she turned and flashed an excited grin at her and Quinn beamed back and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Fine.” She sighed, kissing Ivy’s fingers. She looked up at him and even though he was smiling, his grief was apparent on his face and her expression softened. She reached over and kissed him softly. “I will. You’re right, I’ve been angry at him long enough.”

Thor leaned over and kissed her softly. “Thank you.”

Ivy’s noises started to get more agitated sounding and she started sucking on her fingers so Quinn sat up and scooped her up so she could feed her. Thor sat up and wrapped his arm around Quinn and she leaned against his chest while Ivy ate.

 “When will you tell…Loki?” Quinn finally asked looking down at their daughter and lightly brushing her fingertips over her soft pale blonde hair.

“Soon. Today.” Thor answered, kissing the side of her head. “Fandral is keeping watch to prevent any guards from speaking with him. I need to be the one to tell him, I need to look into his eyes…” He sounded apologetic again as he trailed off and brushed his fingers softly through her hair.  She leaned her head against his shoulder and kissed his chin and then he bent down and covered her mouth with his. “I do not want to leave you unattended until we determine the source of this treachery for certain. When Volstagg returns, then I will go.” Quinn nodded quietly and put Ivy to her shoulder to burp her.  Ivy grinned at Thor through her loud burp and reached her hand towards his face and they both laughed.

Quinn handed Ivy over to Thor then readjusted her robe. She went to their large closet, picking out clothing for herself and Ivy and after laying out the dress she selected for Ivy, she left Thor to enjoy some time with their daughter and went to take a quick shower. And when she returned, Thor was dressed and he was in the sitting room with Volstagg who made Ivy look even tinier in his arms than she did in Thor’s.

“Princess.” Volstagg said with a smile as he gave a slight bow.

“Please just call me Quinn.” She replied with a titter, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Aye, but I gain too much pleasure out of making you blush.”

“It is quite endearing.” Thor agreed as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I’m afraid it’s been a long time since I’ve been able to evoke that response from you.”

“And your daughter has a hearty belch.” Volstagg added amusedly when Ivy burped again. “I hope she does not inherit any of her father’s other bad traits.”

“It is lucky you are holding Ivyanna right now because I can still thrash you.” Thor threatened good-naturedly and Quinn was grateful for the playful banter as it was a good distraction from the gravity of their current circumstances but it was short lived and Thor’s face quickly turned solemn as he turned towards Quinn again. He slid his hands around the back of her neck and she placed her hand against his wrist and they just watched each other for several long moments. He finally leaned down to kiss her and Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. His hands covered the sides of her face as he continued to kiss her until Volstagg cleared his throat and with an embarrassed giggle, Quinn finally pulled away and Volstagg clapped Thor on the back,

“Your wife and your daughter are in very good hands.” He assured Thor. “You have my word.”

“I know. And I thank you.” Thor kissed Ivy’s cheek and she squealed happily and then he kissed Quinn again. She watched, rubbing her arms with her hands while he walked towards the door and just as he opened it, Geirdís, the rotund, grey haired head-maid, was lifting her hand to knock with one hand, her other hand had a firm grip around Eydís’ upper arm.

“Geirdís.” Thor replied firmly but very respectfully as Geirdís was a treasured servant in the palace and had also been the nurse-maid who had attended to him when he was young, “this is not a good time.”

“But it is, My Lord.” She insisted, roughly shoving Eydís, who was shaking and crying, into the room. She stared angrily down at Eydís who covered her face with her hands, “Speak!” Geirdís demanded when Eydís continued to say nothing. With a loud huff, Geirdís looked up at Thor, “You were right to suspect Aud; she was involved in the disturbance before the coronation.” Geirdís continued when Eydís would not.

 “Is my brother involved in this?” Thor looked down at the chambermaid, “ANSWER ME!” he demanded while she continued to tremble. Quinn gently placed her hand on Thor’s arm then knelt down in front of Eydís and smiled reassuringly at her.

“We just need some answers, Eydís.” She said gently. “Please. Whatever information you can give us.”

“I…I don’t know, Princess. But I think so.” Eydís finally said. “She’d been acting strangely for months. I only just learned of her involvement with the Haag just before she fled the grounds. She was very upset about the Allmother. I do not think that was part of the plan. But, she did not tell me much. I am sorry, that is all I know.”

“Loki has to be involved.” Thor growled angrily punching the wall next to the door and Ivy jumped. “I knew it from the moment the Haag stormed through the door.” His temper momentarily abated when he saw the frightened look on her face and he took her from Volstagg and kissed her cheek and hugged her close then turned to look at Quinn. “I’m taking you back home.”

“What? Now?” Quinn questioned. “But, your mother’s funeral.”

“I will come back for it but it is not safe for you and Ivyanna to be here right now.”

“Thor, I can take care of myself. I want to be here.” Quinn demanded. “I’m a part of this family too.”

Thor reached out and softly touched her face. “I know you are and I know that you are not helpless My Love, but as I’ve said many times, Asgard holds much stronger threats to you, these are not mortals we are dealing with here. And until I know how many others are involved in this plot, I’m taking you home. This threat is here, within the palace walls. I will not relent on this.”  He continued to stare firmly into her eyes until she finally relented and she looked defeatedly up at him. Thor brushed his fingers across her face again and smiled gently at her. “Do not look at me that way. You are making me feel like a Rock Troll, I cannot bear it.”

Quinn finally cracked a smile, “Well, it’s how you’re acting right now.” She giggled, even though she wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

Thor leaned down and kissed her softly, “And I will do it over and over if it means that you and Ivyanna remain safe.” Quinn looked at Ivy who was perfectly content in her father’s muscular arms and she sighed, truly relenting.

“And I know you’re right.” She agreed.

“What would you have me to with her?” Geirdís asked, motioning to Eydís who was still quivering on the floor. “I would be happy to keep watch over her if you would like me too.”

“That would be fine.” Thor agreed. “Until we are sure she had no involvement in this as well, do not let her out of your sight.”

“I will not.” Geirdís pulled her back up to her feet and then ushered her out of the room.


	78. Chapter 78

Thor discussed his return plans briefly with Volstagg and then he quickly led Quinn towards Heimdall’s observation tower and then in a matter of moments, they were back on the landing strip outside their apartment. Quinn was not surprised to see everyone congregated in her living room as soon as they walked inside and Hunter and Pepper immediately descended up her with hugs, followed by Phil while Steve approached Thor and Tony and Dr. Banner hung back for a moment. And except for Ivy’s babbling and Spangles excited barking at Quinn’s ankles, things were mostly quiet.

“I must go back to Asgard immediately.” Thor said, breaking the silence. “My mother needs laid to rest and I must determine how my brother was able to orchestrate all of this and who else he was using.”

“Loki?” Tony questioned. “You think Loki is behind this? That can’t be. We’ve had surveillance on him this whole time.”

“My brother is the master of deception. I took for granted all that he is capable of and fell into a false sense of security because of our added measures at observing him but I should have been more vigilant. I know what he is capable of.” Thor lovingly curled his hand around the back of Ivy’s head and pressed his lips to her forehead before handing her to Quinn.

“I must get back now.”

“I’ll look over the security scans, see if there’s something we missed.” Tony said, already pulling screens up from his Stark phone. “I delegated watching the live feed to our security team but clearly there is something they missed and I will fire their asses for their incompetence if I have to. Thor nodded at him in appreciation and then leaned down to kiss Quinn softly.

“I love you.” She smiled, fighting back tears as she touched his face and he kissed her again.

“And I love you.” He kissed the back of Ivy’s head then straightened back up. “And you, my precious one.”

“I’m going with you.” Steve announced and Hunter and Thor both looked at him in surprise.

“Steve, I thank you, but, this is not your fight.” Thor stated.

Steve looked at Thor then Quinn and Ivy and then around the room at the rest of the people he considered his family, his eyes finally settling on Hunter and he smiled lovingly at her. “Yes, it is. I’m going with you.” He stated firmly and Thor nodded his consent. “I’ll go suit up.” Steve disappeared from the apartment and quickly returned, suit on and shield in hand. He wrapped his arm around Hunter and kissed her.

“Hurry back.” Hunter told him and she squeezed him tightly.

“I love you, Hunter.”

“I know.” She smirked and Steve sighed and rolled his eyes good naturedly. She rested her hand on his smooth face and kissed him again.

Thor looked over at Tony and Banner again. “We’ve got things handled here; don’t worry about the women folk.” Tony joked and Pepper slapped him while Thor and Steve stepped out onto the landing strip and in a flash of blinding colorful light, they were gone. Once they were gone Quinn flopped onto the couch and started crying uncontrollably and Pepper took Ivy from her so Phil could wrap his arms protectively around his daughter and she sobbed against his shoulder.

 “Those fucking idiots!” Tony exclaimed, making the image of Loki larger. “How could this not be a red flag? He’s been standing in front of the camera for hours, staring at it; clearly anyone with half a brain would see that as suspicious behavior. And what the hell, I thought that enclosure was supposed to inhibit his magicky goodness?”

“Tony!” Pepper chastised, seeing the terrified look on Quinn’s face while Tony continued to rant, the chilling image of Loki still suspended in front of him.

“What? Oh.” He quickly shut down the image.

 Banner clapped him on the back, “Let’s go up to the lab and do this.”

“Yeah, that’s a really good idea.” Hunter snorted before turning her attention back to Quinn who was laying her head against Phil’s shoulder again. Ivy started to fuss so Quinn took her back and kissed the side of her head.

“She’s so tired.” Quinn smiled sympathetically at her daughter’s red rimmed eyes while Ivy fought to keep her eyes open and Quinn laid her against her shoulder and rubbed her back. “I should go lay her down but I can’t be that far away from her right now.”

“Do you want us to go?” Pepper asked.

“No.” Quinn answered quickly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Hunter assured her, sitting in front of her on the coffee table.

“Me neither.” Phil promised.

“Sorry.” Quinn said as Ivy’s fussing got louder and she stood up and paced with her, rubbing Ivy’s back until she finally stopped fighting against it and fell asleep. Pepper wheeled the beautiful pink buggy into the room and parked it next to the couch and Quinn gently laid Ivy in it. Then she plopped back on the couch.

“You look pretty tired too, Kid.” Phil observed.

“Daddy.” She whimpered, looking over at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Phil rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. “I’m right here, Kid.”

 When she was finally able to calm down she started to explain in more detail the events that transpired during their brief time in Asgard.

 “We need to drink.” Hunter announced, standing up and walking into the kitchen. She pulled out two bottles of wine and enough glasses for all of them, loaded it on a tray and headed back into the living room. She knelt down on the floor and expertly filled everyone’s glasses and passed them out before filling the one for herself to the rim.

“I could order pizza.” Pepper suggested.

“Yes!” Hunter cheered and Quinn put her finger to her lips then motioned to the stroller where Ivy was sleeping.  “Oops, sorry. Yes, pizza.” She said, more quietly this time.

After one glass of wine, Quinn was sound asleep curled up against the couch with her head in Phil’s lap so after they’d eaten their pizza, Pepper left them but Hunter and Phil were still hesitant to leave. “Now’s probably not the time to tell her that I’ve been cleared for active duty, huh?” Phil mused as he looked down at Quinn.

“Um. No.” Hunter firmly agreed.

“I’m glad she’s sleeping.” Phil said, tucking Quinn’s blonde hair behind her ear. “You can get out of here if you want to, I’ll stick around.”

“I’m ok right where I am. It’s not like I have a husband to go home to right now.” Hunter smiled from her spot on the other side of the sectional where she sat with Spangles as she reached forward and grabbed the clear controller for the TV. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Phil grinned, resting his hand lightly against Quinn and propping his feet on the coffee table while Hunter flipped through the menu options before deciding on a light hearted comedy.


	79. Chapter 79

As soon as they arrived in Asgard, Thor wasted no time and led Steve directly to the dungeons beneath the palace where Loki was being held. As they walked through the long dark hallway, they could hear the sounds of grunting and swords clanging and they both set off at a run as Steve pulled his shield off his back. They arrived to find Fandral and Volstagg fighting with sentries just outside the cell and quickly joined.

“They are under some kind of enchantment!” Fandral shouted as he battled against two of them.

“We’ve got this.” Steve assured Thor just as his shield connected with the face of one of the guards.

“Yes,” Fandral agreed as he ran another guard through with his sword, “Go deal with your brother.”        

Thor sent yet another rogue guard flying into the wall with one strike of Mjolnir then he hurried towards the entrance of Loki’s cell. There was a smug look on Loki’s face when he saw Thor approaching which only served to add to Thor’s ire. Loki looked out at the fighting that was currently still continuing in front of them and he smiled again.

“You seem quite proud of yourself, brother.” Thor replied.

“I am. You are a fool to think that confining me to this glass cell and injecting a tracking device under my skin would inhibit me.” Loki jeered, only too pleased to admit his involvement.

“Your schemes are becoming quite tired and predictable.”

“And yet, you never manage to thwart them beforehand, not even when you try to restrain me.”

“You should know that your alliance with the Haag of Norheim resulted in but one casualty…our mother.” Thor watched the expression on Loki’s face change to surprise and then to pure sorrow as his eyes glistened with tears. “She was protecting my family against those beasts you set on us. Don’t you see what all your treachery does?” Thor continued as Loki began pacing agitatedly, “It gets you nowhere, Loki. And now our mother is dead because of it.”

Loki seemed to regain his composure and his menacing smile was back, “You do have a beautiful family.”

“You stay away from my family or I will kill you with my bare hands.” Thor growled, his grip tightening on Mjolnir. “This ends now, Loki!”

“You don’t have the guts to kill me, dear brother.” His endearment dripped with mockery, amused by the anger that was apparent on Thor’s face and Loki sneered again, “And your daughter,” He mused tauntingly.

“Do not speak of her!” Thor roared threateningly.

“She looks so much like your lovely wife,” Loki continued, Thor’s building rage serving only to spur Loki on.  “So innocent…I often wonder if one day she’ll come to me as…willingly.” Loki’s mouth curled into a depraved grin as Thor dropped Mjolnir and roared primally. He flew at Loki, whose eyes grew wide with shock.

It was over quickly. There was a sickening crack as Thor easily snapped his brother’s neck. Steve and Fandral ran into the cell just as Thor dropped Loki’s lifeless body to the ground, his head twisted at an unnatural angle. The three of them stood silently, staring at Loki who was lying motionless on the ground.

“He threatened Ivyanna.” Thor told them, still staring down at his brother.

“I’d have killed him too.” Steve said resolutely, then rested his hand against Thor’s broad shoulder.

“I should have done it long ago.” Thor replied, his tone somber as he turned and marched out of the room. Steve looked back at Fandral who waved him on to follow after Thor as he knelt down next to Loki’s body.

                   **********************************************

Thor hadn’t spoken since the incident in Loki’s cell two days ago and he remained silent through Frigga’s funeral service, having insisted on attending to Loki’s remains privately the night before. And long after the embers of the pyre had died down and the others had gathered in the great hall for the feast, Thor remained. But Steve stayed, standing solemnly by his side. He turned when he heard loud voices approaching and saw Volstagg, with two large barrels of what Steve assumed was mead, resting on his shoulders and flanked by Sif, Fandral and Hogun.

“Come my friends; let us celebrate the life of the Allmother in private and with mead.” Volstagg boomed and Fandral gripped Thor’s shoulders while Steve fell into step next to Hogun as they headed away from the palace and deep into the woods outside the palace confines. Steve drank with them and had to admit even he felt the effects of the strong ale even if it was just for a moment and he had to laugh when his first thought was how proud his wife would be at that. And he enjoyed listening to Thor’s friends as they laughed and shared stories about the times when they were younger and would be reprimanded by Frigga whenever they got into mischief together. He looked over at Thor who was leaning against a tree, sitting silently, swigging his mead from a stein as tears slipped down his cheeks and Steve got up and moved closer to Thor.

“Do you want to go home now?” Steve asked him. “Are your…duties here finished?”

Thor nodded once and tried to stand and Volstagg was immediately on his feet and pulled Thor up and he swayed under the quick movement. “We have things under control here, Thor. We will continue to search for Aud and anyone else who may still be a threat. You go home to your wife and daughter.” Volstagg gave him a bear hug and assisted Steve in getting him to Heimdall’s tower.


	80. Chapter 80

When they arrived back at the landing strip, Steve staggered under the weight of his drunken friend as he helped Thor inside. Quinn immediately leapt to her feet from where she sat on the couch, the video monitor of Ivy sleeping in her room, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Steve smiled at her as he struggled to get Thor to the couch. “There you go, big guy.” Steve laughed as he half pushed and Thor half fell back against the couch and he immediately passed out. “He had a lot of mead.” Steve explained.

“I see that.” Quinn smiled then looked up at Steve, “How is he-other than being drunk, I mean?”

Steve rested his hand lightly on Quinn’s back, “Can we talk?”

 “Sure.” Quinn grabbed the monitor and led Steve into the breakfast nook off the kitchen and they sat down at the table.  Steve grinned at Ivy’s sleeping form on the monitor and then looked over at Quinn who was staring at him expectantly.

He smiled and took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to say it other than to just say it.”

“Whatever you need to say, you can just tell me, Steve. I can handle it.”

 “Loki’s dead.”

“What?! How?!”

Steve took another deep breath and rested his hand on Quinn’s then explained the events that took place while he was in Asgard with Thor, but decided against telling Quinn about Loki’s threats against Ivy. Quinn looked over at Thor who was struggling to pull himself into a sitting position. “Do you want some help with him?”

“I think we’ll be ok. Thanks, Steve, especially for going with him.” She looked over at Thor again, “I just can’t believe Thor….” She trailed off, unable to actually say the words out loud. “I never would have wanted him to do that, not even after everything Loki put me through.”

“I think that is something that you’ll need to discuss with Thor.” Steve said gently as he gave Quinn a hug. “But I’m going to leave you two alone now and go see my wife.”

Quinn squeezed him back and then walked him to the door, “Thank you again for everything, Steve.”

“Anytime.” Steve smiled at her, “Give me a call if you need a babysitter anytime soon.”

“I will.” Quinn grinned and then shut the door as he walked out.

                                           ********************************

“Steve!” Hunter shouted excitedly, scattering translucent models when she jumped off the bar stool and running to greet him.

“Hi!” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her when she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I missed you t-.” He was cut off by her pressing her mouth against his and he gripped her back then slid his hands down to her rear end which was peeking out beneath the short cotton shorts she was wearing while she pressed her hips tightly against him, unable to resist rubbing herself against the fitted blue suit he was still wearing as he carried her over to the couch and laid her against it and settled between her thighs.      

                                   ***************************************

Quinn approached Thor who was now sitting upright on the couch holding his head in his hands. She lightly touched his hair and he looked up at her, his beautiful eyes full of agony, and ran his hand along her thigh before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face against her stomach.   Quinn curled herself around him and rubbed his back before Thor pulled her down into his arms. He hugged her tightly against his chest and she knelt in front of him, then he slid onto his knees, never letting go of her. They stayed that way as the minutes continued to tick by and Thor buried his face in her neck while she continued to stroke his hair. “I love you.” Quinn finally said and he loosened his grip on her and slunk even lower, keeping his arms around her, now burying his face against her chest. Quinn slid her hands to the sides of his face, forcing him to look up at her. “I love you.” She said again then pressed her lips against his. She gently removed his hands from her waist and as she curled her fingers into his, she stood up and Thor staggered to his feet. She kept her fingers entwined with his as she led him upstairs to their bedroom. He slumped against the bed, the large amount of mead he’d consumed still affecting him. Quinn leaned in to kiss him softly and then she gave him a bewildered look when he pulled away from her when she started to undress him. “What is it?” she questioned, her eyes full of a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Thor took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “Quinn, I will not keep selfishly using your body to seek out my own comfort in. I cannot do that to you.”

“Thor,” she smiled reassuringly at him, removing her hand from his and placing it against his cheek. “You have never…you could never take advantage of me like that.” She smiled again and kissed his lips. “I am always a very willing participant, I promise you that. You’ve never once been selfish with me in any way.” He tried to look away and she gently turned his face again, her eyes penetrating into his, “We don’t have to make love tonight but I don’t want it to be out of some ill placed guilt on your part, alright?” Thor drooped against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms tightly around him again.

Eventually Quinn was able to coax him out of his livery and got him to lie down on the bed with her. She curled up in front of him and he draped his arm over her, keeping her firmly against his chest. The monitor was resting on the bed in front of them with the video pulled up and they both watched their sleeping daughter in silence.

                                           ******************************                                                

The sun was just starting to shine through their window and Ivy still hadn’t stirred and neither Thor nor Quinn had slept. “He said he would come after Ivyanna.” Thor stated quietly, his voice catching in his throat. Quinn felt a chill go down her spine at his words and Thor squeezed her tighter. “I knew this would never stop-I couldn’t let him-.” Quinn rolled over and wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck. He looked up at her, his eyes full of unshed tears and remorse, “I feel responsible for making Loki a monster.”

“You are not responsible for that, Thor.” Quinn said firmly and she took his face in her hands.

“I was too busy being arrogant and taking my brother for granted to see what he was becoming.” Thor paused and looked away from her shamefully. “I should not be discussing this with you.”

“Thor. I’m your wife. You can talk to me about this. You need to talk about this. And despite everything that he did to me, he was still your brother and you are allowed to grieve for him.”

“He was lost to me a long time ago and I was too stupid to see it. If I had I could have prevented so many things…” Thor looked sadly at her again and caressed her face.

“You do not have to carry the burden of all the horrible things he did on your shoulders, especially not that.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “And I have to believe something good came out of what Loki did to me-and that’s Ivy.” Thor looked up at her, his face thoughtful as she continued. “Maybe… if he hadn’t…taken me, you and I wouldn’t have made love when we did and then Ivy might not be here. And if that was the only way to be sure that our little girl was here, then I would gladly go through all of that again.” She kissed him again. “So it is ok for you to mourn your brother and I do not want you to feel guilty about that, especially for my sake. Alright?”

Thor stroked her face with the back of his hand and gave her a slight smile. “I hope you know how much you mean to me.”

“And I hope you know how much you mean to me.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Thor slid his hand to her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist and Quinn buried her fingers in his hair and tilted her head back as his lips grazed her neck but she pulled away when she heard Ivy thumping her feet against her mattress and they both turned to look at her on the monitor.

“I would like to retrieve her.” Thor said before kissing Quinn’s cheek.

“You can.” She smiled.

Thor slid off the bed and grabbed a pair of dark pajama pants from the dresser before heading into Ivy’s room.  Quinn rolled to her side and watched Thor on the monitor as he picked Ivy up and kissed her cheek while she flashed her wide toothless smile at him. He snuggled her close to him for several seconds before he changed her diaper and then they disappeared from the monitor, and reappeared a few seconds later in their bedroom.  He relinquished his hold on Ivy so that Quinn could feed her and then they eventually made their way downstairs and while Thor played with Ivy, Quinn made them pancakes for breakfast.  And after they ate, Thor lay on the floor with their daughter and Quinn curled up on the couch to watch them. She tried to fight it but the sleepless night was catching up to her and she found herself drifting off to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Hunter smoothed out a wrinkle in her white linen dress pants and tried not to look bored while Dr. Jane Foster voiced her suggestions on how they should proceed with the security upgrade at the SHIELD prison which, Hunter admitted were a good start but she knew that what she and Tony had already come up with was better and she was just waiting for her chance to interject. After the meeting broke for lunch, Hunter went to find someone at the SHIELD base who could direct her to where Phil was. She knew he hadn’t left on any new assignments yet because he’d told he wouldn’t go on any until he’d told Quinn he was back on active duty.  She and Tony discussed their own security at the tower and decided that after the issue with Loki going unnoticed by them, they needed someone new to head up their security team at the tower and wanted to offer Phil the position.

She was told he was back in his living quarters and was then offered a ride in a small silver vehicle that looked like a small doorless hummer. Hunter hopped out as it slowed to a stopped just outside the hallway. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she made her way towards Phil’s door and tapped on it. She heard scuffling before the door opened and Phil stood in front of her, in only a pair of plaid boxers, looking shocked at seeing her standing there. “Is that lunch?” It was now Hunter who was mortified when she heard and then saw her mother as she came around a corner in one of Phil’s button down shirts.

“No. No, it’s not lunch.” Phil said drolly.

 “Hi, Honey.”  Hannah smiled, clutching at the neck of the shirt she wore. “What are you doing here?”

“Throwing up in my mouth at the moment.”

“Um, you can come in if you want to.” Phil offered after the three of them stood there awkwardly for several seconds.

“No. I don’t want to.” Hunter declined.

“Is everything ok? Is it Quinn?” Phil asked, pushing his embarrassment aside for the moment.

“No. No. Nothing like that. Quinn is fine. You know, it can wait.” Hunter smiled as she stepped further into the hallway. “In fact, I’ll have Tony get in touch with you.” Hunter grimaced as she hurried away when she heard Phil and her mother’s laughter echoing in the hallway.


	82. Chapter 82

When Quinn woke up she found Thor sprawled on the shorter part of their sectional, one of his legs dragging the floor, with Ivy against his bare chest, his hand protectively resting on her diapered bottom and both of them sound asleep. She slid onto the floor and scooted next to them. Thor stirred and opened his eyes when she gently brushed his hair off his face. “Hi.” Quinn smiled and kissed him softly.  “Do you want me to take her so you can sit up?”

“No. I am fine right where I am.” He smiled at her but there was still a deep sadness in his eyes that Quinn knew would be there for a long time and she leaned in and kissed him again. She didn’t want to leave him but she realized that she was still in the same dress that she had on the day before so after another kiss, she hurried upstairs to take a quick shower.

When Quinn returned, Hunter was sitting on the sectional across from Thor. “Hi, Sis.” Hunter grinned.

“Hello.” Quinn replied, giving her a confused look.

“So, do you remember when we were younger and we always talked about wanting our parents to get together so we’d be sisters?”

“Yeah.” She chuckled, as she sat next to Thor and leaned over to kiss Ivy’s toes.

“Let’s just say it was a relief that your dad’s boxers were plaid and not...spangly.” Hunter quipped and Thor chuckled quietly.

“Eww!” Quinn cried, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Tell me about it.” Hunter groaned.

“You are enjoyable to have around, Hunter.” Thor chuckled again. “I needed that today.”

“I sure didn’t.” Hunter bemoaned again with a grin. “But I’m glad it amused you. Are you guys up for going out to dinner tonight? I need to drink away the sight of my mother in your dad’s shirt.”

“Stop!” Quinn shouted.

“You have to suffer too, Quinn. It’s only fair. So what about dinner? Steve is on his way home right now.”

Quinn looked over at Thor, “It’s up to you.”

“I would enjoy spending some time with our friends tonight.” He replied, handing Ivy to her and kissing Quinn’s cheek before he stood up. “I will go put on something more appropriate to wear.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with what you have on now.” Hunter said with a grin, surveying Thor’s muscular bare back as he headed toward the stairs. She turned back to Quinn who looked up at her from under her lashes and was giving her an amused grin while she got Ivy adjusted so she could eat. “What? Like you don’t enjoy looking at my husband shirtless, besides, I needed my eyes cleansed.”  Hunter stretched out against the sectional and scrutinized her best friend, “You look like hell.” Hunter stated.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Are you sure you want to go out?”

“Yeah. We need this, especially if Thor wants to go.”

“Are you really doing ok?” Hunter questioned.

“Yeah.” Quinn smiled. “I’m doing ok but I’m worried about Thor.” She smiled down at Ivy and brushed her finger gently across her cheek. “He seemed a little better after we talked but…I know this is going to be hard on him. He feels so responsible for everything Loki did.”

“Loki was a vicious little shit who deserved what he got.” Hunter stated firmly.

“It’s just not that simple, Hunter.” Quinn began.

               “I know it’s not that simple. But Thor still has nothing to feel guilty about.” Hunter sighed and sat back up “I really need some vodka.”

“The Stark solution to everything.” Quinn laughed.

“Damn straight!” Hunter laughed before grabbing her purse and standing up. She walked over to Quinn and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. “Alright, I’m going to go change and collect my husband and then we’ll be back over in a bit and can decide where we want to go eat.”

“Alright.” Quinn smiled.

Hunter tickled the top of Ivy’s head, “Bye, little nugget.”  Hunter smirked at Quinn again before she head to the front door.


	83. Chapter 83

Quinn unhooked Ivy’s car seat as the town car pulled to a stop in front of Clint’s building in Hell’s Kitchen. “Thank you, Dean.” Quinn smiled at the driver after she slid out of the backseat and he reached in to grab the diaper bag and then handed it to her.

“Of course.” He smiled back then walked back around to the driver’s seat and Quinn took a deep breath before heading inside the tall apartment building. Thanks to her dad, she knew that Clint had been in town for the past week but she had been reluctant to leave Thor so when he asked Steve to accompany him back to Asgard, Quinn decided it was time to make up with Clint. She tapped on the door then readjusted the carrier she held while she heard Clint’s footsteps as he approached the door.

                “Ki…Quinn.” He smiled, a mixture of surprise and happiness at seeing her standing in front of him and quickly stepped aside and invited her in. “It’s so good to see you.”

His eyes kept darting to Ivy as Quinn set the carrier with her sleeping daughter on the ground and then she threw her arms around Clint’s neck.

                “I don’t know what to say.” Quinn croaked around the lump in her throat.

                “I’m just glad you’re here.” Clint smiled again, hugging her tightly. When he released her, Clint kept his hand on her arm and led her over to his worn couch after she picked Ivy’s carrier up again. She sat her and the diaper bag on the floor near them as they sat down.

                “So that’s Ivy, huh?” Clint asked with a grin while Quinn unhooked the buckles of her seat, careful not to wake her.

 

                “This is her.” Quinn beamed.

                “She’s gorgeous.”

                “Thank you.” Quinn smiled again and ran her fingertip lightly across Ivy’s cheek who smiled in her sleep then she looked back up at Clint, You know, I had this whole speech planned out about how I was going to forgive you but that I would never be able to trust you again,” Quinn began and Clint tore his gaze away from the baby and looked up at her, listening intently.  She felt tears burn her eyes and she cleared her throat, “But, I feel like with everything Thor is going through right now, holding a grudge against you just doesn’t seem that important anymore. I do understand that you were just doing your job, even though I do think your job sucks.” Quinn cracked a smile and Clint grinned back at her.

                “Yeah, sometimes it does suck.” Clint agreed and took her hand, “You know that I would never intentionally hurt you, Kit.”

                “I know.” She smiled again and Clint grinned at her then looked down at Ivy again.

“She looks like you.”

                “She’s such a good baby too. It scares me a little.”

                “Give her time.” Clint teased, and then chuckled. “I have met her father.”

                “Thor is a good man.” Quinn replied, an edge to her voice.

                “Hey, I know that.” Clint’s tone softened and he squeezed her hand. “If I thought otherwise, I never would have introduced you.” Quinn looked down at Ivy who was still sleeping contentedly and Clint decided to change the subject, “So are you glad your dad decided to leave SHIELD?”

                Quinn kept her eyes on her daughter. “Yeah. I am. I feel a little guilty about it because I think he’s doing it for me.”

                “But not guilty enough to talk him out of it?”

                “Nope.” Quinn replied confidently, and then she smiled up at Clint again.

Clint laughed and then leaned back against the couch and grabbed his phone of the end table.  “Hungry? How about we order some Chinese?”           

                “Sure.” Quinn agreed and Clint handed her the take out menu from _Ocean Dragon_ down the street as he dialed the number. While they waited for their food, Clint admitted to Quinn that he was being sent by SHIELD to Austria to head up a new team that would be stationed there indefinitely and that he was very glad that he was able to say goodbye to her and meet Ivy before he left.  Quinn hugged him tightly, feeling grateful that she chose today to come see him. And by the time their food was delivered Ivy was awake and then the rest of the day was spent playing with her and keeping their conversations focused on lighter topics.

                **********

                “You were far too easy on him.” Hunter responded, lifting her wine glass to her lips as Quinn finished telling her the story of her visit with Clint. Steve and Thor had returned from Asgard and it was a pleasantly cool evening for late July so they had decided to cook out on the terrace.  Hunter had taken a seat at the patio table where Quinn was burping Ivy across from her while the men handled the grill. She took a few more swigs from her glass, her fifth or sixth of the evening-she’d lost exact count a while ago, before continuing. “I mean, the piece of shit let you think your dad was dead. …For months.”

                “Hunter.” Quinn tsked, shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and chastising. “I don’t think you’re entirely objective when it comes to Clint.”

                “No, I’m not.” Hunter boldly admitted. “I’ve always thought he was a complete waste of space so I’m not going to harp on it because I know you won’t take me seriously.”

                “I’ll believe that when I see it.” Quinn chuckled.

                “I’m not!” Hunter insisted. “He’s not worth that much of my effort. I’m just sayin’ if I were you, I would have let him stew about it longer. It was a shitty thing to do.”

                “Well, if you were me, I’d do a lot of things differently.” Quinn pointed out with a grin.

                “But you’d have a damn good time doing them.” Hunter reminded her, downing the last of the wine in her glass and pouring herself another.  “And, more importantly,  you’d get a piece of Steve’s fine ass! Mmm!” she grunted.

                “I’m glad she’s too little to understand what you’re saying.”  Quinn rolled her eyes, rubbing Ivy’s back protectively as she drifted off to sleep.  Steve and Thor, who had just finished the burgers, approached the table, each carrying a plate of them.

                “Aww, she’s asleep?” Steve frowned, looking at Ivy. I was hoping to play with her a little longer.

                “I’ll let you play with _me_ later.” Hunter grinned ornerily at him as he set the plate down and took a seat next to her.

                “The conclusion of your evening looks to be a pleasant one, my friend.” Thor teased Steve, whose cheeks were reddening as everyone began filling their plates.

                “Apparently.” Steve chuckled.

                “You have no idea.” Hunter continued, placing a hand on Steve’s thigh as he took a bite of his burger. “I am gonna be stuck on you like an electron on a proton.”

                “What?” he looked at her in mirthful confusion.

                “We’re gonna have lots of sex!” she simplified, making Quinn and Thor both crack up.

                “Can we at least wait until our friends leave?” Steve questioned, holding his burger in front of his face as he ate in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

                “I don’t know if I can stay off of you that long.” Hunter insisted, pouring herself another glass of wine before starting on her burger. “You’re exceptionally hot today.”

                “Are you sure you’re not just exceptionally drunk?” Quinn joked.

                “Yeah.” Hunter shrugged, swallowing the bite she’d taken before speaking again. “I’m just the regular kind of drunk. ….And Steve is _always_ exceptionally fuckable.”

                “Hunter!” Steve gasped.

                “Sorry. I meant…exceptionally make-love-able.” She slurred, making Thor and Quinn laugh again as Steve avoided their eyes, mortified.

                “I think you’ve had enough of this.” Quinn stated, taking Hunter’s wine glass away.

                “I would second that.” Steve agreed.

                “And I third.” Thor added.

                “Tha’s fine. I can be done with that.” Hunter shrugged, completely forgetting about the burger she hadn’t finished and sliding her hand behind Steve and grabbing his butt. “But I never want to be done with _that_!”

                “Hunter, I think you should finish eating.” Quinn told her, trying to stifle a laugh.

                “I should!” she agreed eagerly, taking another bite. “Gotta keep my strength up for all the filthy things I’m gonna do to this gorgeous man tonight.” she gestured to Steve.

                “I believe we must make our exit at the conclusion of dinner.” Thor told Quinn with a grin. “It appears Hunter has an imperative plan for Steve this evening.”

                “I think so.” Quinn giggled.

                “Well, don’t feel like you have to rush off as soon as you’re done eating just because Hunter’s drunk.” Steve replied politely. “I can make her behave.”

                “Oooh. I love it when you’re all forceful!” Hunter grinned.

                “Oh, we know.” Quinn assured him. “We weren’t planning on staying late anyway. Ivy does better through the night if we can get her home and put her to bed early.”

                “She requires her rest.” Thor explained, his tone turning serious. “The past days have been strenuous…on all of us.”

                “Poor baby.” Steve frowned, glancing down at Ivy sleeping in her stroller where Quinn had laid her so she could eat. 

                A heaviness settled in the atmosphere at Thor’s mention of recent events. The light-hearted mood of their meal changed to one of sullenness, despite their attempts to keep the conversation steered in a positive direction and Hunter’s occasional inappropriate but amusing drunken comments which were intensified after the two glasses of wine she’d managed to consume after her companions had cut her off. Everyone was, therefore, ready to call it a night once they had finished off the apple pie Steve had bought for desert.  Once they had said their goodnights and seen Quinn and Thor off, Hunter clumsily pinned Steve against the door when it had barely closed behind them.

                “I thought I’d never get you all to myself, you sexy…thing!” she slurred, kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

                “I know. You’re very eager tonight.” He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips.

                “You brings out the animal in me.” she grinned, swaying slightly and causing him to tighten his hold on her to keep her steady.

                “Do you need me to carry you up to bed?” he offered.

                “Yes! Take me to bed, you manly man, you!” she commanded, allowing him to lift her up in his arms. “I’m gonna ravage you so hard.” She told him, placing her hand on his cheek as her head fell onto his shoulder while he carried her up the stairs.

                “I know. You’ve been talking about it all night.” He grinned.

                “Cuz…I can’t wait…I’m gonna…” she trailed off, closing her eyes.

                “You’re gonna pass out?”  Steve teased, lying her down on the bed.

                “No , ‘m g’na do you. Jus’ g’me a minute…” she mumbled, snuggling against her pillow and reaching the point of full unconsciousness within seconds.

                “Whatever you say, Honey.” Steve laughed, kissing her forehead before lying down next to her and draping his arm across her waist.

 

                A familiar, intense fogginess was present in Hunter’s head as she began to stir the next morning.

                “Coffee…” she croaked out, rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her elbow.

                “There’s a cup on the night stand. With some Tylenol and a bottle of water.”  She could hear Steve’s deep, soothing voice from across the room, but could only manage a grunt in response, keeping her eyes closed as she fumbled around on the night stand with one hand until her fingers managed to encircle her warm mug. She slowly scooted to a sitting position, an inch at a time, letting out a pained moan with each movement to Steve’s amusement as he watched. She finally managed to bring a few sips of coffee to her lips before dumping a couple of Tylenol tablets into her hand out of the bottle next to her and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

                “You’re so good to me, Soldier.” She finally managed to speak, brushing her hair back off her face. She looked toward the direction from which his voice had come as she took a few more sips of coffee to discover that he had disappeared into the bathroom that adjoined their bedroom. “Where did you go?” she whined.

                “To brush my teeth.” she heard him respond as she stared back down into her coffee cup.

                “You are way too productive for this early in the-“she trailed off as she noticed him reenter the room in only a pair of gray lounge pants, his beautifully defined chest exposed and his hair damp and tousled from his recent shower. “Hi!” she grinned, suddenly fully alert, as her eyes scanned every inch of him.

                “You perked up awful fast.” He chuckled, climbing onto the bed to sit next to her. “That must be some good coffee I made.” He joked.

                “You do take good care of me.” She sighed, placing her mug back on the night stand and wrapping her arms around his waist so that her cheek was resting against his bare chest.

                “Well, somebody needs to.” He teased, putting his arm affectionately around her and kissing the top of her head. “You crazy wino.”

                “I’m not _that_ bad when I’m drunk, am I?” she looked up at him with a pout. Steve cocked his head to the side, playfully pretending to contemplate the question for a few seconds before eagerly stating “Yes!” with a grin.

                “And you’re not very true to your word.” He added.

                “How’s that?” she asked curiously.

                “You went on and on in detail about all the lovemaking we were going to do when Thor and Quinn left. And then they left. And I carried you to bed….And you fell asleep as soon as you hit the pillow.” He struggled to keep a straight face as he told her the story.

                “You carried me to bed and that’s how I repaid you? That wasn’t very nice of me.” she stated, looking up at him as her hand trailed up his thigh. “I should find a way to make that up to you.” She added, massaging his erection through his thin pants, bringing a pleased sigh out of him.

                “I mean, it’s only fair.” She stated, continuing to stroke him as she sat up and straddled his lap on her knees.

                “Well, if you insist.” He smiled, allowing her to slide her hand under his pants as she leaned in and kissed his mouth, taking his thick lower lip between her teeth, then gently releasing it as she kissed him sensuously again. He had removed Hunter’s pants after she’d fallen asleep the night before to make her more comfortable so she was now clad in only her satiny dress shirt and panties, making it easy for him to dig his finger tips into her bare hips as he flipped her onto her back. She gave a pleased gasp, still surprised by the way his forwardness had continued to increase throughout the span of their marriage. She bit her lip seductively, staring up at him challengingly and unbuttoning her shirt. He gave her a half-smile back, silently accepting her challenge, before pressing his lips softly against the upper part of her shapely inner thigh, making her gasp again at the tingly sensation it gave her. He kissed his way down her thigh as he slid her lacey pink panties down. He smiled at the pleasant sound of her quickened breathing as he sat up to finish removing her panties and then gently grasped her outer thighs to urge them further apart. Hunter began to moan needily as he once again pressed his full moist lips against the inside of her thigh in a torturously low spot near her knee, slowly moving upward.

                “Steve.” She whined, her hips writhing as his lips finally reached the top of her thigh. His hands grasped the sides of her waist as his mouth stopped between her legs, creating the familiar quivering tremor in her body that he loved. He didn’t bring her to full pleasure, but, instead, softly grazed his lips across her most intimate area, giving her just enough to make her crave more of him before he shifted his position so that he was hovering his hips above hers while he kissed her mouth and caressed her breast. Hunter’s hands squeezed his rear end, impatiently forcing him into her as she moaned in satisfaction and rocked her hips under him as she tremored uncontrollably around him. Steve pinned her against the bed with his upper body, nibbling hungrily at her neck as he matched the movement of her hips with his own.  He continued to move rhythmically against her, causing several waves of convulsing tremors in her before he had reached his peek, stopping to lie his head on her breasts exhaustedly.

                “I thought…” she panted. “That I…was supposed to be the one making things up to you.”

                “You did.” He sighed, brushing his finger tips across her flat stomach lovingly as he continued to lie on her chest while she played with his hair. “Trust me.”


	84. Chapter 84

“Thor?” Quinn said sleepily, realizing Thor was not in their bed as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked around before heading to Ivy’s room. Her unease began to grow as she peaked into the nursery to find it empty of anyone other than Ivy in her crib and called Thor’s name again as she travelled to the kitchen still in search of him. She smiled in amusement, realizing that he must have had difficulty maneuvering his large fingers around a pen well enough to write her a note when she found three broken pens lying on top of a small piece of scratch paper covered in ink spots with the simple words “In Asgard” roughly scrawled at the bottom.  She was both touched and disappointed that he hadn’t wakened her and then felt a mixture of relief at knowing where he’d gone and further alarm at the lack explanation about what had happened to force him to leave. She went back to Ivy’s room, needing the comfort of her daughter in her arms, and held her in the rocker until the baby woke up and she was able to occupy herself with the start of their day enough for her worry to subside.  She kept herself busy entertaining and caring for Ivy enough to keep herself from obsessing about Thor’s safety through most of the day, but when he hadn’t returned by early evening, she found herself struggling against her horrible memory of the attack on Asgard and Frigga’s murder and the morbid thoughts about what that might mean for Thor when he had left so suddenly.  Unable to stand being alone with her thoughts anymore, she called Hunter, who immediately insisted that she and Ivy stay with her and Steve until Thor returned.

 

                “We get to have the baby here all night?” Steve grinned happily when Hunter had hung up the phone and told him what the plan was. “…And Quinn.” He added sheepishly.

                “No, really. I’m sure Thor’s ok. Don’t get upset.” Hunter teased.

                “It’s not that I’m not worried about Thor.” He assured her. “But I’m confident in his ability to handle himself. And I think it will be good for Quinn and Ivy to be here with us.”

                “Because Ivy would live here all the time if you had your way.” Hunter sighed. She hoped her tone had sounded joking and not betrayed the slight mocking that was her intent. She’d become aware more and more over the past weeks since they’d had their discussion about not having children how much fatherly instinct Steve exuded. Processing her own reaction to this was a challenge for her and the manifestation of her reaction alternated between further adoration of him in his endearing interactions with the infant and insecurity with an edge of bitterness at the knowledge that something she didn’t want to give him might be the one thing that would make him the happiest. She realized too late which emotion her tone had conveyed when his blue eyes took on a stung look.

                “Does it annoy you that I like spending time with Ivy so much?” he asked sweetly, sending a stab of guilt through her for making him feel bad.

                “No.” she sighed. “I like it.  I just…” she paused in an attempt to put her thoughts into the correct words just as Quinn knocked on the door so she gratefully dropped the subject, ignoring the inquisitive look on Steve’s face as she went to answer the door.  They were quickly preoccupied from their previous conversation while Hunter listened to Quinn voice her many concerns about Thor’s rapid departure and Steve played with Ivy as they waited for the Chinese food they’d ordered.  Hunter found herself sporadically glancing with melancholy affection at the way Steve seemed to be in his own little world talking baby talk to Ivy as she cooed happily on his lap and Spangles propped her front paws up on Steve’s knee, sniffing at Ivy and wagging her tail.

                “You okay?” Quinn finally questioned, stopping in the middle of her sentence when she’d noticed the odd expression on Hunter’s face as she looked over at Steve, Ivy, and Spangles for the fifth time.

                “What?” she shook her head distractedly, looking back at Quinn. “Oh…yeah, I’m fine.”

                “Are you sure?” she pressed, never having seen this particular expression on the face of her best friend whom she thought she knew every side of by now and feeling puzzled by it. She followed her gaze over to Steve who was now playing five little piggies on Ivy’s toes as she continued to make soft happy baby sounds. “He’s so good with her.” Quinn commented, suspecting that Hunter’s odd demeanor had something to do with Ivy, but hoping that, even with her tendency toward selfishness and need to be the center of attention, Hunter’s broodiness was not a result of jealousy that Ivy was receiving attention from her husband.

                “He’s good at everything.” Hunter finally smiled, forcing her concentration back to Quinn. “If you know what I mean.” She added with an ornery grin.

                “Yes. I think you may have mentioned that once or twice.” Quinn chuckled, relaxing at Hunter’s return to her typical carefree character. 

                They continued to visit comfortably and indulge in Chinese Food, Steve finally having set Ivy down on a blanket on the floor under Spangles’ careful guard and surrounded by toys.  Ivy began to fuss as they were just finishing up dinner.  Quinn began to set her plate down on the coffee table, but Hunter, being the only one finished eating offered to get her instead.

                “Are you getting bored all by yourself, Gorgeous?” Hunter asked, picking Ivy up gently and cradling her the way Quinn and Steve had finally helped her master.  “I get it. I like attention too.” She told Ivy, who’s fussing continued, but became broken as if she weren’t sure whether she were still unhappy or not. Spangles watched and followed warily as Hunter carried Ivy to the couch, seeming to fear Hunter might drop her.

                “She’s getting sleepy.” Quinn explained, finishing her last few bites of noodles as Hunter sat back down next to her. “We’re going to have to get to bed soon.”

                “Already?”  Steve sighed.

                “Your uncle Steve wants to inject you with super serum so you can stay awake and entertain him twenty-four/seven, Ivy.” Hunter sighed, nodding at Ivy, whose fussing quieted at being spoken to. “Is that ok with you?”

                “I do not. She’s too cute when she’s sleeping to be awake all the time.” Steve stated. He’d donned such a blissful grin as he watched Hunter holding and talking to the baby, that Hunter, by some rationale unfathomable to her, felt too intimidated to make eye contact with him so she continued to keep her focus on Ivy and Spangles, who climbed onto the couch beside her.

                “I can take her now.” Quinn offered, setting her plate down. “Thanks for getting her for me.”

                “I’m just glad she doesn’t hate me today.” Hunter shrugged, handing Ivy over as Quinn stood up and bent down to take her. Spangles whined sadly, sensing that Quinn would be taking Ivy out of the room.

                “She never hated you.” Quinn insisted. “She just picks up on what a spazz you are around babies.”

                “Well, yeah! I don’t know what to with those things! They get all loud and annoying if you don’t give them what they want.” Hunter agreed.

                “You’d think they’d bond more, wouldn’t you?” Steve joked to Quinn, getting up to stroke Ivy’s cheek and coo goodnight at her.

                “You would think.” Quinn chuckled and Hunter gave them both a dirty look.

                “Goodnight, Hunter. Thanks for letting us stay with you guys.” Quinn grinned, carrying Ivy upstairs to the guest room. Spangles hopped down off the couch to go and scratch at the door so Steve grabbed her leash and took her outside right after Hunter told him she was heading to bed as well.  She climbed onto their bed, not comprehending what had her in such a distracted state tonight. She smiled when she spotted Steve’s sketchbook lying on the nightstand beside his side of the bed, remembering how she used to notice him spending much of his time drawing in it a lifetime, or what felt like one, ago when they were not yet a couple, before the Military Channel, Spangles, Ivy, or any of the other many things that were now a part of his reality kept him from reclusively focusing on just one interest. She realized, however, when she picked up the book and noticed how full of drawings it was, that he must still find time, at some point, for his artful hobby.  She opened the book and began flipping through the pages of drawings, impressed by how lifelike they were. He had dated each picture so she saw that the first few pictures which had been drawn a few months before she had met Steve were obvious attempts by him to recreate his memories of the time before he was frozen, including images of his shield and the older classic version of his suit, vintage 1940s scenes of buildings and antique vehicles, and soldiers in WWII uniforms. She stopped skimming the pages as she came to what she first assumed had to be a drawing of herself until she saw that it, too, was dated a few months before Steve had met her and realized he must have done this incredibly accurate drawing of her birth mother from memory. A strange sense of loss twinged inside her at the sight of it so she immediately leafed further through in search of happier images. It began to occur to her that what she was looking at was almost like a story of Steve’s life, where the things that were most important to him were highlighted as she passed through images of his first encounters with the Avengers, the skyline outlining Stark Tower, then several drawings of Hunter in various scenarios along with a few of Quinn, Thor, Tony, Pepper, and Banner.  Images of Spangles began to appear and were dated around the time right after they had found her. She was reaching the time period of the most recent months and nearing the end of the pictures. There were a few images of newborn Ivy with her parents, then one of Hunter and Steve at the altar in their wedding attire followed by a surprisingly sensual one of Hunter in the negligee she’d worn on their wedding night and, seeing how she must have looked to him brought a warm smile to her face. She stopped and stared for several moments at the picture that came next, comprehending that it was an image of what Steve had, at the time, interpreted as what would come next, and filling with confusion about how she felt about it. It was a family portrait style drawing of the two of them, Steve with Spangles sitting on his lap and Hunter with a beautiful little girl of about two, dark haired, dark eyed, and obviously meant to be the spitting image of Hunter sitting on her lap. The date revealed that it had been drawn shortly after their honeymoon and it was the only picture of its kind in the book. The last few after that were centered on Ivy and Spangles, depicting a progression of the two of them playing together as Ivy grew to around five years old and the pictures ended ahead of several blank pages at the end of the book. She closed the book and returned it to the nightstand, too many thoughts and feelings racing through her at once for her to be able to process them all, as she heard Spangles contented yapping in the hallway.

                “Calm down, girl” she heard Steve chuckle as he spoke to the dog before her fluffy, white head appeared in the doorway. “See? I told you mommy was up here.” Steve grinned, picking Spangles up and setting her on the bed next to Hunter. “She was really worried when you weren’t in the living room where we left you, Mommy.” He added, kissing Hunter on the forehead, before disappearing into the bathroom. She gently scratched Spangles’ ears as she curled up next to her. “Did you miss me while you were outside with…Daddy?” Hunter’s voice faded as she stated the last word, unsure why it suddenly struck her as strange that they spoke to their dog as if she were their child. Spangles hopped down off the bed and curled up in her doggy bed in the corner as Steve returned and climbed onto the bed next to Hunter.

                “What’s the matter?” he asked, immediately aware of the thoughtful look in her dark eyes.

                “I’m not sure.” she sighed honestly. “I…I looked at your sketch book. It’s really good.” She added, not sure what else to say.

                “…Thanks...” he continued to study her face.

                “Do you hate me for not having your baby?” she demanded, incapable of subtle lead-ins.

                “Do I….what?” he asked, wrinkling his eyebrows in surprised confusion.

                “I can see how much you want kids. And how much you love Ivy. …And I feel like you’re never going to be completely happy if you can’t have that. And I hate that because I want you to be happy.” she stated with a seriousness she rarely showed.

                “Hunter.” He began, the side of his gorgeous lips curling in a half smile, as he brushed her hair behind her ear, his blue eyes never leaving hers. “Are you really telling me that Hunter Stark Rogers is feeling insecure in her abilities to keep her man happy? This doesn’t sound like you.”

                “Oh, don’t worry! I’m well aware of my ability to keep a man happy.” she defended, straitening up defiantly. “It’s just this baby thing.” She sighed. “I don’t want you to resent me because you don’t get to have that. It’s obvious how much you’d like to be a dad.”

                “I would love to be a dad.” He nodded. “But I also love being your husband. And you were very honest about letting me know that I don’t get to be both so I accept that.  I always assumed that I’d have a family if I ever got married, but I assumed that before I met you. Now, you’re the woman I love, Hunter. If I had the choice between my life with you and a life with ten children and no you, I’d still choose you.”

                “ _Ten_ children? Damn! I’d choose me too!” she gasped.

                “You’d choose you anyway.” He attempted to tease her, but then noticed she still looked pensive.  “You look like you still want to say something.”

                “You’re sure you’re ok with us not having kids?” she asked, “You just…you love Ivy so much and you would have her around all the time if you could.”

                “I’m not going to stop loving kids just because I don’t have any. Especially Ivy because she’s adorable.” He grinned.

                “I know she is.” She agreed. “I just don’t know why I still feel like you’re unhappy about us not having kids.”

                “I don’t know. Are _you_ unhappy about it?” he joked.

                “No!” she declared, a little too quickly.

                “Good.” Steve smiled, softly kissing her lips, “Because I want you to be happy.”  He added, kissing her neck as he urged her onto her back. “May I make you happy right now?”  He murmured, caressing the side of her waist as he continued kissing her neck.

                “Please!” she sighed. “Multiple times.”

                “My pleasure, ma’am.” He obliged, giving her a playful salute before unbuttoning her top button and placing his mouth on her breasts.

Hunter looked around, puzzled, when she awoke the following morning to find that Steve was no longer in their room. She glanced first at the antique grandfather clock in the corner to see that it was only 7:30 AM and then over to Spangle’s bed in the corner to find it empty and grunted sleepily as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her silk robe off the back of the door before heading downstairs.

                “I should have known.” She sighed when she found Steve sitting in the recliner, feeding Ivy a bottle while Spangles perched on the arm of the chair to watch.

                “Morning.” He smiled up at her.

                “Do you not trust Quinn to feed her own daughter breakfast?” she teased, leaning down to kiss his lips before taking a seat on the couch.

                “She said she had hoped she would get to take a shower before Ivy woke up, but she didn’t so I told her I’d take care of her so she could.” He explained.

                “So you’re just helping Quinn out. I see.” Hunter nodded skeptically. “That’s why you had to get out of bed at this ungodly hour to see if the baby was up yet.”

                “She was up before I was. And since when is 7:00 ungodly?” he chuckled.

                “Since we don’t have anywhere we have to be today. Who gets up this early when they don’t have to?”

                “You’d never make it in the army.” Steve shook his head in amusement.

                “Well, duh.” She replied, heading into the kitchen, “I’m going to get some coffee.”

                Hunter was sitting at the kitchen table halfway through her second cup of coffee when Quinn finally joined her.

                “I’m guessing Ivy is still with Steve.” Quinn chuckled as she poured herself a cup at the counter.

                “Where else would she be?” Hunter stated dryly as Quinn took a seat across from her. “I’m surprised he didn’t want to stay in your room last night so he could get up with her though the night.”

                “She actually slept most of the night last night. She’s been sleeping longer lately.” Quinn stated, her tone not really reflecting the relief she should be feeling.

                “But that’s a good thing, right?” Hunter questioned with uncertainty. “That you don’t have to get up with her as much?”

                “Yeah…” Quinn shrugged. “It  just…means she’s growing up.”

                “And you don’t want her to?” Hunter assumed, still confused.

                “Well, yeah, of course I want her to grow and be healthy. I just wish it wasn’t happening so quickly.” She sighed sadly.

                “Why?” Hunter inquired.

                “Because she’s my only one. Once she’s not a baby anymore, that’s it. No more babies.” She frowned and Hunter finally nodded in understanding.

                “You really wish you could have more babies.” Hunter gathered.

                “It’s not that Ivy isn’t enough.” Quinn explained, a hint of guilt in her voice. “It’s just that I love her so much and I’m so excited about all the things she’s going to experience. Her first steps. First words. First birthday. …It just makes me sad that once those things are over, I’ll never get the chance to experience them again.”

Hunter stared down at her coffee cup silently. It had never occurred to her how many little moments there were that people cherish when they have children, but what Quinn was saying did make sense to her.         

                “I know I sound crazy for thinking that when Ivy isn’t even crawling yet. I’m probably just emotional because I’m worried about Thor.” Quinn shook her head.

                “No. I get it. You enjoy Ivy so much you wish there could be more babies after her.” Hunter assured her, simplifying her statement.  “You and Steve should just open a day care together so you can get your fill of all the babies you want.”

                “It’s not the same as having your own.” Quinn explained.

                “I need to go get dressed.” Hunter changed the subject, carrying her cup to the sink. “Maybe by the time I get done, Steve will be able to put the baby down long enough to cook us some breakfast.”

                It was evening when Thor arrived back from Asgard. He immediately came to Hunter and Steve’s apartment to kiss Quinn and Ivy hello and, since Ivy had just woken up from a nap and was in a good mood, they all decided to go out for a nice dinner together. They sat at the elegant restaurant and ate, Hunter following her typical celebratory routine of downing glass after glass of wine until she was inebriated, as Thor explained the reason for his unexpected visit to Asgard.

                “When Sif had found the belongings of Aud in the cave, she believed we may have located her, but after we had kept surveillance on the cave, awaiting her return, we determined she had moved on and abandoned it.” Thor concluded his story.

                “Tricky little bitch.” Hunter slurred.

                “Hunter!” Steve chastised, glancing at Ivy who was curled up in the arm Thor was not using to eat and cooing happily.

                “Sorry. I’m such a bad girl. You should punish me tonight.” Hunter grinned.

                “So you still have no idea where Aud is?” Steve questioned, ignoring Hunter by changing the subject.

                “Not yet, but I believe we are closer now.” Thor replied “We have had no sign before this.”

                “That has to be good.” Quinn nodded. “At least you have an idea of where she’s been.”

                “I hope you find her soon.” Hunter slurred. “And Stove and I are always willing to babysit Quinn and Ivy when you have to be gone….Stove? Did I say Stove?” she laughed.

                “Yes.” Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes. “You did.”

                “Stove.” Hunter laughed again, patting Steve’s bulging bicep. “You’re so hot, Stove! Get it? Hot…Stove?”

                “It’s not funny, Honey.” Steve rubbed her back sympathetically.

                “It certainly is not.” Thor agreed.

                “Yes it is!” Hunter giggled, gazing up at Steve. “Stove! It’s hilarious. You peoples just don’t get it.”

                “Apparently not.” Quinn agreed. “We haven’t had enough of wine to understand the joke.”

                “Well, whose faults are this?!” Hunter huffed. “You people never drink enough.”

                “We cannot deprive you of the mass of wine, Hunter.” Thor joked.

                “I do need many wines for me.” She agreed. “And Stove doesn’t need wine for me to take advantage of him.” She added, chuckling on the word ‘stove’ again.

                “So we’ve heard.” Quinn replied.

                “I’ma  ride him like a pony tonight!” Hunter promised.

                “Sure you will.” Steve humored her.

                “What? My Stove isn’t going to get all red in the face about the dirty deeds I will deed to you? That’s a first.” Hunter gave him a surprised look.

                “I’m too intrigued by how you’re going to make this happen while you’re passed out, unconscious.” Steve explained with an amused grin.

                “Very nakedly. Like I do everyday.” She slurred.

                “I see.” He nodded dryly before continuing the conversation with Quinn and Thor, allowing Thor to give more details about how things were going in Asgard throughout the remainder of their meal.

                Hunter sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee the next late morning and spoke with relaxation to Steve as he stood at the stove scrambling some eggs.  “…So, really, the problem was that Tony’s dumbass got careless and nearly caused our whole project to blow up.” She finished her story and placed her cup back on the table as Spangles entered the room carrying a pink rattle in her mouth that had been left behind by Ivy. She whimpered as she laid the rattle at Steve’s feet.

                “Awww.” Steve cooed, kneeling down to scratch Spangles’ head while Hunter watched him with an involuntary smile. “It’s okay, girl. I miss Ivy too.” He added reassuringly, curling Spangles into his arm and kissing the top of her head as he stood back up and continued to use his other hand to scoop the now-finished eggs out of the pan.  “It’s fun to have a friend to play with, isn’t it?” he spoke to Spangles in a baby-talk voice as he carried his and Hunter’s plates to the table with his free hand and sat across from Hunter, who remained oblivious to the amused grin on her own face.

                “What were you like when you were a little boy?” she questioned randomly, causing Steve to give her an astounded look.

                “What?” she demanded, when he didn’t answer.

                “You really want to know?” he smiled.

                “Yeah.  That is why I asked.” She chuckled.

                “Ok. That just…doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you usually want to know about.”

                “I like knowing everything about you.” She admitted. “And…I don’t know, watching how you play with Spangles and Ivy,…I just picture you to have been one of those nauseatingly adorable kids who everybody loves.”

                “I don’t know.”  He shrugged. “That was 80 years ago.”

                “So you don’t remember being a kid?”  She questioned skeptically.

                “It’s not that I don’t remember…I just don’t think about it much.” he explained. “I didn’t have the happiest childhood.  My family never had much money, especially after my father died and it was just my mother and me. And I got bullied by other kids a lot because I was so little and sickly.”

                “Well…I bet you were cute anyway.” Hunter sighed, not knowing how to respond.

                “ _You_ might have thought so if you’d known me back then, I guess.” He smiled.  “I wasn’t a beautiful, rosy cheeked toddler in designer clothes like you.  Pepper showed me some of your baby pictures.”

                “I _was_ a cute kid.” Hunter nodded proudly.

                “You’re still cute.” Steve replied with a wink at her.

                “We would have made a gorgeous baby together if we were going to have one.” She agreed, suddenly uncomfortable at the impromptu statement she’d uttered and wasn’t sure where it had come from. “We should go shopping this afternoon.” she quickly changed the subject.

                “Of course, we should. You haven’t bought anything new since yesterday. I don’t know how we survive in such poverty.” He teased.

                “You think you’re so funny.” She rolled her eyes before carrying her plate to the sink. “I’ll go get dressed. We can make a day of it and then go out for dinner and drinks this evening.” She stated as more of a command than a request before leaving the room.


	85. Chapter 85

By the time Hunter had changed her clothes six times while deciding what to wear and spent nearly an hour styling her hair; it was late afternoon when she and Steve hit the first of several stores. They stopped at several designer stores throughout downtown before reaching a department store, which Hunter stated would be their last stop as she would be ready for a drink after their long day out.

                “Quinn had one like that when we were little.” She told Steve as they paused in front of an elaborate pink and teal dollhouse standing four feet high on an end cap of the toy aisle.  “But it turned into a stable for her unicorns when I built her a bigger castle for her dolls so they could be princesses.”

                “You _built_ it? How old were you?” Steve flashed an amazed smile at her.

                “Six.” She answered. “So, you know, it wasn’t my best work, but it was decent for a little girl to play with. I gave it replica designer furniture and there were pink lights in every room…” she trailed off when she noticed Steve’s focus had shifted to something he was watching farther down the toy aisle and grinned at him when she saw the chubby blonde boy of about four holding up a plastic Captain America shield to show the woman pushing a cart next to him as they walked toward Steve and Hunter.

                “But I need it, Mommy! So I can ‘feat the bad guys just like the ‘Vengers!” He was gushing excitedly. “Capta’meric  frows it like this…” the boy attempted to demonstrate by throwing the toy clumsily against the bottom shelf of the aisle and knocking over a box of Legos a few inches from Steve’s feet. “and knocks out the vilwans.”

                “Cole!” his mother scolded.

                “You almost got it, Buddy.” Steve stated, smiling at the child and bending to pick up the toy shield. “I think Cap throws it a little more like this, like a Frisbee.” he explained, setting it in the boy’s hand and modeling the motion for him. The boy flung it with his wrist and the plastic disk took a second’s flight before landing gracefully on the floor a few feet ahead of them.

                “Whoooaaaa!” the child gasped happily.

                “There you go. You’re a natural, Private.” Steve smiled, giving the boy a playful salute.

                “Yes, Sir.” The boy giggled, saluting him back as he picked up the shield and followed his mother down the next aisle. Steve could still hear him begging her to buy him the toy as they disappeared. He looked back at Hunter’s affectionate smile, unaware that it had been on her face throughout the whole scenario that had just taken place.

                “You know his mother is probably silently cussing you out right now for convincing her son she needed to buy him that shield…” she teased.

                “Well, I couldn’t let him mishandle my shield, could I?” he joked.  “And he’s so cute. She _should_ get him a toy.”

                “Just for being cute?” she chuckled.

                “Isn’t that your rationale for getting money spent on you?” he pointed out.

                “No, it’s your rationale for wanting to spend money on me.” she informed him, “Speaking of, let’s get out of here. I’m hungry and need some wine.”

                Hunter bought their way up to the top of the waiting list at the most expensive restaurant in the neighborhood as soon as they arrived so that their wait time was decreased from two hours to twenty minutes of sitting at the bar for pre-dinner cocktails.

                “Hunter?” she heard an eager voice call from behind her and spun around on the bar stool to find an attractive young man with spiked, blonde-tipped hair and a goatee strutting toward her.

                “James!” she smiled amicably, as the young man leaned in to hug her, his hand resting a little too low on her back for Steve’s comfort.

                “Damn, girl. You look even better than I remembered.” James, who had clearly already had his share of pre-dinner cocktails,  stated as he released her and stepped back, his eyes taking in every inch of her, as Hunter glanced over at Steve timidly.

                “Yeah, it’s been a long time.” She stated awkwardly, taking Steve’s hand. “I don’t think you’ve met my husband. This is Steve. Steve, this is James, an…old friend from college.”

                “ _Husband?_ ” James’ eyes widened as he snickered. “No way.  The Hunter Stark I knew would never be satisfied getting only one dick. Congratulations, dude, you must be one hell of a fuck.”

               

 “James.” Hunter placed a hand over her forehead, mortified.

                “Son, I think you need to watch how you speak when you’re talking to a lady.” Steve stated firmly, but respectfully.

                “Hey, I didn’t mean anything.” The kid shrugged. “I’m just surprised you were able to tame her. This little party girl was one of the hottest pieces of ass at MIT. You’re a lucky man.”

                “Well, I do mean something.” Steve, unable to listen to any further disrespect of Hunter,  stood up to stare him in the eye, his muscular, intimidating frame towering over this mid-sized man. “I don’t appreciate you disrespecting my wife. Now apologize to her and leave us alone, Son.”

                “Ok!” James huffed, trying to hide his intimidation behind a defensive tone. “ Sorry, Hunter.  I didn’t realize you weren’t any fun anymore.” he sighed, striding away before Steve could say anything else. Hunter immediately placed both hands on the side of sides of Steve’s face and kissed him hungrily.

                “That was so hot!”  she sighed after releasing him.  “Don’t let me drink too much tonight. I want to be sober enough to repay you for defending me like that. …really hard!”

                “Were you really friends with that guy? He was such a jerk!” Steve asked, appalled.

                “I was a different person back then.” She sighed, taking his hand and kissing it. “you made me better.”

                “I just made you realize you were better.” He corrected her, kissing the top of her head sweetly just as the hostess called them to their table. 

To her own astounding, Hunter was awake before Steve the next morning. She smiled with content as she changed the angle of her face that was resting on his bare chest so she could take a peek at his handsome, sleeping face. Her glance over at Spangles who was also asleep on her bed in the corner caused her smile to broaden. She was filled an unusual sense of calm satisfaction, lying here amidst two of the beings that meant the most to her in the world and enjoying the knowledge that they were both resting peacefully. Her mind wondered back to the previous day and it occurred to her that, for reasons mysterious to her, yesterday had left her with the impression of being one of the most pleasurable of many amazing days she’d spent with Steve since they’d met. She was unable to put her finger on what exact moment had been her favorite so she simply replayed the highlights in her mind, starting with the passionate session of intimacy she and Steve had shared before they’d fallen asleep, the thought caused her smile to grow broader still. She reminisced about the enticingly masculine, yet gentlemanly way he’d defended her to her old college flame at the restaurant and the adorable way he’d spoken baby-talk to Spangles that morning until her mind finally settled on the image of him mentoring that small boy at the department store in the art of shield throwing. There was something about the memory of it that stuck with her, and brought her a slight, swelling sensation inside her chest. What was it about the memory of that interaction that gave her such an unusual feeling, a feeling that was not a first-time experience, but still a new-found emotion which had only begun to surface in her in recent weeks? There had definitely been something in his face during the encounter that had stirred her, an innate joy that spilled over into her as well, but it was more than that. There was something in his manner, some unfamiliar yet somehow long-awaited theme that continued to appeal to her emotions. He had been so… _fatherly_. The word stunned her as it seemed to jump out of nowhere into her internal monologue.  Her pulse involuntarily began to accelerate as a new revelation began to dawn on her. Things were changing. _She_ was changing and there was nothing she could do about it and that was terrifying! She raised her head a few inches, thinking of waking Steve, as an emergent need to talk to someone immediately reached her.  She couldn’t bring herself to do it, however. She so rarely saw him sleeping so peacefully and, besides that, she wasn’t sure she was ready to talk to him yet. She needed Quinn first, the listening ear of someone who was good with sorting out feelings.  Steve stirred a little as she sat up.

                “Why are you up so early?” he croaked softly.

                “I don’t know. I’m just awake.” She shrugged, trying to sound casual. “Go back to sleep.”

                “Are you ok?” he was immediately more alert, sensing that she wasn’t telling him something.

                “Yeah.  I just want to go call Quinn. I’ll be back.” she promised, kissing him quickly and leaving before he could ask any more.

 

                “Hey, I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Hunter asked when Quinn answered a few minutes later.

                “Please. I have a three-month-old.” Quinn scoffed. “The question is what are _you_ doing up before noon?”

                “I….I just….I needed to….Can I come over?” Hunter struggled to find words, completely unlike herself.

                “Of course. Is something wrong?” Quinn questioned, picking up on the unease in Hunter’s voice.

                “Yeah….I think so. I just need to talk to you.” Hunter sighed.

                “Ok.” Quinn stated nervously, “Come on over.”

                When Hunter arrived, Quinn was just getting ready to nurse Ivy, and had Hunter follow her to the nursery where she could rock her. She observed something strange in the way Hunter scanned the room with her eyes as if she’d never really noticed it was a nursery before, as she took a seat in a chair across from where Quinn sat in the rocker.

                “So, what’s so urgent that you had to come over first thing in the morning?” Quinn asked.

                “Well…..” Hunter thought for a moment. “Do you like being a mom?-No, forget I asked that. Of course, you like being a mom. That was a stupid question.”

                “What’s this about, Hunter?” Quinn smiled in amusement at Hunter’s odd, neurotic behavior.

                “It’s just…you know how Steve is, like, in love with Ivy and thinks babies are the best thing since the invention of electricity?”

                “…yes?” Quinn eyed her in confusion.

                “It’s just…I know he really wants to be a dad...”

                “Yes. …Is that creating a problem between the two of you?”

                “No. Not at all. I’m….I keep being more and more….aware of it.” She stammered. “But….I don’t really think that’s a bad thing.”

                “No…I don’t either.” Quinn agreed, still clueless as to what her friend was talking about.

                “I mean…Quinn, there’s just something about the way looks when he’s with Ivy…or kids in general, really. It’s so natural to him. I never thought seeing a guy act all dad-like could be so hot.”

                “It is.” Quinn grinned ornerily.

                “I know.  And it…it really sort of makes me want that for him.” She confessed.

                “Makes you want that? You mean…a kid?” Quinn’s eyebrows nearly raised into her hair with the apparent shock on her face.

                “I know.” Hunter rolled her eyes. “I’m crazy, right? I mean, this is me we’re talking about. “

                “You’re not crazy.” Quinn relaxed into a pleased smile.  “Having children is an incredible experience, Hunter. Even for people who didn’t think they wanted it.”

                “I didn’t think I wanted it. I didn’t even think about it all really. Until recently.  But I never really thought about getting married before Steve either. He’s just….special. Cliché, I know, but that’s the best description of him.”

                “He is.” Quinn nodded.

                “And I’m different with him. I’m better. It’s easier for me not be as selfish because I want him to be happy. And I feel like having a baby is the one thing that would make him the happiest.”

                “Well, I think that’s great, Hunter. But, you know, having a child is a two-person deal. You need to be sure it’s what you want too.  No matter how much Steve wants a kid, he loves you and only wants you to do what makes you happy.” Quinn reminded her.

                “I kinda think making him happy _is_ what makes me happy.” she explained, then immediately displayed her trademark Stark defensiveness. “Is that pathetic that I’ve become one of those women whose life revolves around her husband?”

                “That’s not terrible.” Quinn assured her with a smile. “That just means you’re a good wife and will probably be a good mother if that’s really what you want. Because you love your family enough to put your family’s happiness above your own. That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

                “You really think I’d be a good mom?” Hunter’s dark eyes pleaded, revealing a rare moment of insecurity.

                “I think you have a lot more nurturing and maternal instinct than you like to admit or even realize.” Quinn smiled, beginning to tear up. “And you know I’d love having another baby around and a playmate for Ivy.”

                “Alright.” Hunter sighed nervously. “I guess it’s settled then if you’re not going to talk me out of it.”

                “You do realize that means you won’t be able to drink for nine months though, right?” Quinn teased and Hunter sighed as she stood up.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I need to go have Steve impregnate me before I have enough time to let that sink in that I change my mind.” She stated as she walked to the door.

                “Good luck.” Quinn laughed as she left.

                Steve was already dressed and sitting in the recliner with Spangles at his feet when Hunter arrived back home.

                “So what’s going on?” he asked suspiciously as she closed the door.

                “I have a surprise for you.” She gave him a mysterious grin as she walked toward him.

                “Oh, yeah? What is it?” his bright blue eyes widened with intrigue as she climbed onto his lap on her knees.  She leaned down and kissed him passionately for several moments before straightening up and smiling down at him while she kept her arms around his neck.

                “I’ve decided to have your baby, Captain Rogers.”

                “WHAT?!” he gasped in disbelief. “Really?”

                “Unless you don’t want to anymore.” She teased.

                “Oh, I still want to!” He nodded eagerly. “But…why? What made you change your mind?”

                “I don’t know. A lot of things.” She sighed. “Watching you with Ivy and Spangles and that little boy yesterday. There’s just something so natural about you when you’re around kids. You should be a dad.”

                “But, I didn’t think you wanted to be a mom.” He reminded her.

                “Well, like everything else in my life, the things that never seemed like a good idea to me before, make a hell of a lot more sense when I think of doing them with you.  I mean, even if I suck at being a mom, and I probably will, you’ll be a good enough dad to make up for it so our kid won’t grow up to be a psycho.”

“I think you’ll be a good mom.” He complimented, his boyishly handsome face still beaming with joy.

                “I hope our kid has that smile.” Hunter told him, running her thumb across his full bottom lip.

                “Maybe we’ll have one of each to look like both of us.” Steve suggested.

                “No.” Hunter shook her head. “I’m only doing this once. That’s non-negotiable.”

                “Ok!” Steve agreed eagerly. “I’ll take what I can get.”

                “I like seeing you so happy.” Hunter’s tone turned serious as she brushed his soft hair off his face and lowered her mouth to his again.  Steve rested one arm behind her thighs to keep hold of her while using his other hand to raise himself to a standing position.

                “What are you doing?” she giggled.

                “Carrying you to our room. We need to get to work on this right away.”

                “You know I’m not even off birth control yet, right?” She chuckled.

                “We can still practice, can’t we?” he suggested, his hands sliding to her rear end and his lips grazing her ear as he ascended the stairs.

                “Practice makes perfect.” She agreed, already yanking at the draw string of his pants.


	86. Chapter 86

Now that it had been determined that Hunter and Steve would have a child, they were both eager to start the process. The following evening, they invited Quinn and Thor out for an evening of drinks, which Hunter referred to as the goodbye party for her old friend Wine, and she managed to reach a new height of drunkenness even for her. By the conclusion of the evening, she was licking the side of her wine glass and telling it, “It’s not you, my love, it’s me” until she passed out with her head on the bar.  She spent the next day sleeping and was recovered enough the following morning  that she told Steve that during the hours that he was away at work over the next few days, she’d be holed up in her home laboratory in their upstairs doing research on fertilization in order to try to increase their chances of getting pregnant sooner. He made her promise him that she was not planning on turning their baby into some strange scientific creation before kissing her goodbye and leaving her to her work.  Within two days, she was waiting excitedly for him to get home from work that evening to show him her new invention.

                “So, what do they do?” Steve questioned, holding up Hunter’s wrist where she was showing him the two clear, thin bracelets with a series of wires revealed inside each of them that she’d begun chattering about when he’d barely gotten through the door and settled on the couch next to her.

                She pointed to the one closest to her hand and began to explain “This one is the ovulation detector. I developed a determinate type of magnetic automation that recognizes a thermionic signal when my hormone levels-“

                “Can you explain in terms we non-Starks can understand?” Steve chuckled as he cut her off.

                “This one will light up pink so we’ll know the second I start ovulating and it will stay lit up until I’m either pregnant or no longer fertile.” She elaborated, then pointed to the other bracelet just below it with a big grin. “This one will light up blue the second fertilization occurs so we’ll know as soon as we’re pregnant.”

                “This is what you’ve been working on the last couple of days?” Steve chuckled again. “I’m very impressed, but,…won’t it kind of take the fun out of…making the baby if we’re trying to time everything perfectly?”

                “Not really.” She shrugged with an evil grin. “I could start ovulating at any time so it never hurts to start trying whether the light is already on or not.”

                “That’s a good point.” Steve smiled, softly kissing the inside of her wrist.

                “And…I want to get this done before I lose my nerve. You don’t want to give me time to change my mind, do you?” she pointed out.

                “Maybe we should start right now just in case.” Steve answered quickly, kissing his way up her arm seductively.

                It was inside of a week that the pink light on Hunter’s inventive ovulation detector first showed up, and, to her dismay, it was while Steve had been away overnight on assignment. A quick flutter of excitement surged in her at the first sight of the pink light while she was bringing Spangles back in from a walk. It was quickly extinguished by her memory that she had not yet heard from Steve this morning to find out if he would be home by evening.  She immediately took out her cell phone to call him.

                “When are you coming home?” she demanded when he had scarcely had a chance to greet her.

                “I’m on my way home right now. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.” He promised.

                “Really?!” she nearly squealed.

                “Yes.” He laughed. “Were you worried about me?”

                “I just….” She smiled mysteriously, staring down at her glowing pink wrist. “missed you. Hurry home.” She stated before hanging up and jogging up to their bathroom to shower.

 

                Steve was surprised, after Hunter’s eager tone when she’d called, that she had not met him at the door when he got home.  Spangles happily greeted him so he picked her up and scratched her ears affectionately before setting her on the couch and heading up the stairs.

                “Hunter?” he called, assuming she must be in the apartment somewhere.

                “In here…” she called from the bedroom as he reached the top of the stairs.

                “Oh, good. I was wondering…” he trailed off when he opened the bedroom door to find her stretched across the bed on her side in a flimsy black negligee, an inviting smile on her face, which Steve copied as he stood in the doorway gaping at her.

                “Welcome home, Soldier.” She purred, raising her arm to reveal the pink light around her wrist.

A gasp was the only sound from Steve as he observed the lit up bracelet and processed what that meant. “It’s time?” he was finally able to utter, his sapphire eyes wide with excitement, as he walked toward her.

                “It’s time.” She grinned, biting her lower lip and climbing onto her knees as he stood at the edge of the bed.

                “Let me just go change out of-“  he was unable to finish his sentence as Hunter simultaneous grabbed the collar of his suit with one hand, pulling his mouth down to hers and grabbed his shield from him with her other hand, hastily tossing it somewhere on the bed behind her . She was working the zipper of his suit down and had it half-way off of him before they had stopped kissing long enough for him to contemplate his next move.  He quickly removed the remainder of his suit and under clothes, before seizing her around the waist with one muscular arm, his hand grazing the flesh of her buttocks, and easing her onto her back, which, unintentionally happened to fall right onto the steal mound of his shield that had been resting on the bed behind her. He was so intent on devouring her mouth and shoulders that he didn’t notice the arch of her back against the large object beneath her until the palm of his hand registered the metallic texture of it when he moved to settle himself on top of her.  He muttered something that was meant to be “sorry” as he took her hand in an attempt to help her up, assuming that this must be a terribly uncomfortable obstacle, but, to his surprise, she jerked her hand away, breathing heavily “No! Leave it!” and brought her hands up behind his neck, urging him onto her. While Steve was unaware what it was about the cold, smooth vibranium pressing into Hunter’s back that appeared to heighten her pleasure so much, he couldn’t deny the enticement of the image of her lying on it, the angle of it creating an arch in her back that enhanced the curves of her body as she opened her thighs in desire for him. 

                The tingling throughout Hunter’s body and the pounding of her heart was almost more than she could bear while she awaited Steve’s entrance into her.  The combination of the cold touch of the hard object that was his most prized and life-saving possession branding her back, the knowledge that the two of them were likely moments away from creating a new life together, the caress of his hand resting gently on her hip, and the intense look on his handsome face as he slowly lowered himself on top of her created such an intense, stirring longing inside her that her mind couldn’t focus on the moment. There was nothing for her but to allow the sensations in her body to take over. She was at Steve’s mercy more than she had ever been. She closed her eyes and let out a long, pleasurable sigh at the first plunge of his erection penetrating her and she could hear the hungry rasp of his moan as she raised her hips eagerly against him in the comfortable rhythm that they shared. She felt the satisfying quivers that Steve was so expertly able to give her more quickly than usual this time and dug her fingers into his back as she whimpered uncontrollably, the rigidness of his body signaling to her that he was nearing his peek as well. “Steve.” She moaned in his final thrust when she felt his warm release inside her.

                Steve was careful to move off of her, fearing she could get hurt with the shield under her back if too much weight was put on her. He lied down next to her, kissing her cheek gently as he removed the massive metal disk from behind her and tossed it onto the floor with its trademark clanging sound. He snuggled up against her, resting her back against his chest and took her hand in his, lifting it slightly to smile at the still-pink glowing bracelet and the as-yet inactive one below it.

                “I don’t know about you…” she stated breathlessly, “but I think that felt productive.”

                “Yes.” He chuckled, kissing the side of her neck. “I definitely think we may have made a baby.”

                He rested his head on the pillow, feeling content and satisfied with Hunter lying there in his arms. He was just on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he heard her whisper his name again. When he opened his eyes, it was revealed to him that Hunter was a holding up her wrist that was now glowing blue and staring at it wide-eyed. His eyes travelled several times back and forth between her wrist and her stunned face, his heart pounding against his chest excitedly.

                “Are you going to be ok?” he teased, still watching her unmoving face.

                “I don’t know.”  she replied in a shaking voice, looking up at him to reveal the faintest hint of tears in her eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby, Steve.”

 

                “I wish you didn’t have to go.” Hunter frowned much more vulnerably than normal as she watched Steve zip up his duffel bag in preparation to leave on assignment again. It had only been a few days since their baby had been conceived and they’d barely had time for the thought to sink in nor had time to discuss how they would share their good news with their loved ones.

                “Me too.” He gave her a sad smile. “But I don’t think it will be more than a couple of days.”

                “I just don’t like it when you’re gone.” She sighed, involuntarily brushing her finger tips across her abdomen.

                “Everything will be fine.” He assured her, dropping his bag next to their bedroom door and taking her hands affectionately. “You know I’m always careful and can handle myself.”

                “But I have a bad feeling.” She insisted. “It’s just…” she unknowingly made a brief downward glance. “It’s different now.”

                “I know.” He smiled sympathetically, his eyes moving shortly toward her stomach before pulling her into his arms. “But you know I’m going to have duties I have to fill whether we have a family or not. It’s my job.”

                “Just be extra safe this time, ok?” she sighed, resting her face against his bulging chest, her aura betraying that she was in a rare state in which her every defense was down, preventing her from hiding everything she was feeling.

                “I will.” He promised, leading her by the hand down the stairs. “And I’ll be back in no time and then…you can plan a party so we can tell everybody about…our little patriot.”

                “Ok.” She forced a smile as she walked him to the door. “But you better call me every chance you get.”

                “I always do.” He promised, giving her a long, passionate kiss before he left.

                                                ***************************************

 

                “Alright. We’ll be there.”  Quinn grinned, hanging up her phone just as Thor walked into the kitchen, Ivy in his arms.  She had been on the phone with Hunter who had spent the past two weeks planning the perfect occasion to announce her pregnancy.

                “Where will we be?” he inquired.

                “Hunter and Steve’s on Saturday. They’re having a party.”  She nearly giggled.

                “And what constitutes this joyous occasion?” Thor eyed her broadly grinning face suspiciously.

                “I’m pretty sure I know, but I don’t know if I should tell you. I don’t want to ruin Hunter’s announcement.”  She explained, still unable to hide her smile.

                “I must know if you do.” He insisted, kissing Ivy’s head as she babbled happily. “Particularly when it brings you such merriment.”

                “If I tell you, you have to act surprised at the party.” Quinn made him promise.

                “I shall.” He agreed.

                “I’m pretty sure Hunter’s pregnant!” Quinn gushed.

                “That is tremendous!” Thor smiled.

                “Isn’t it?!” Quinn sighed, her eyes tearing up. “We’ll have another baby around. It will be amazing.”  Thor stroked her cheek sweetly.

                “I know how much you wish to have that as well, my love. I would change that possibility for you were it within my power.” He assured her.

                “I know.” She wiped the tear that had slipped down her cheek, forcing a smile as she looked down at Ivy. “But we can appreciate Ivy more this way and give her more of our attention.” she was assuring herself more than Thor. “I’m just so happy she will at least have a playmate close to her age.”

                “It will be pleasant for her.” Thor nodded, kissing the top of Ivy’s head again before pulling Quinn into his other arm.  “And I believe Steve and Hunter will flourish as parents.”

                “I know.” Quinn chuckled. “I bet Steve is on cloud nine.”

                “He has likely already begun the building of the nursery.” Thor joked. Ivy’s happy cries began to morph into cranky, fussy sounds and Quinn reached for her, stating “She needs put down for a nap.”

                “I will take care of it.” Thor offered, kissing Quinn’s cheek before releasing her. “You may take some time to relax, my beloved.”

                                                **********************

                Hunter bit her lip nervously as she surveyed the elaborate setting on the dining room table that she had helped Steve prepare for their friends and family. It occurred to her that this was another one of the many things she appreciated greatly about her husband. He was so caring toward others that playing host came naturally to him. She smiled as her mind involuntarily formed the thought, “I hope our baby inherits that from him.”

                “Everyone should start getting here any minute.” He announced, carrying two wine bottles in from the kitchen with Spangles following him and prancing proudly as if he could not have accomplished creating the meal without her help. Hunter let out a sound that was something like a longing whimper as she stared down at the bottles he was placing on the table.

                “Oh. I’m sorry, Honey.” Steve looked up at her apologetically. “We can not have wine if it’s too hard for you to see.”

                “No.” she sighed, her eyes unable to leave their fixation on the bottles. “I want to at least look at it. And watch everyone else enjoy it.”

                “Are you sure you can handle that?” he chuckled.

                “You should drink my share so I can live vicariously!” she suggested eagerly.

                “I’ll try. I’m not sure my stomach can handle that.” He teased as the first ring of their doorbell sounded and he and Hunter exchanged an excited glance.

                Within the next half an hour, all their guests had arrived, which included Thor, Quinn, and Ivy, Dr. Banner, Hannah and Phil, and Tony and Pepper. Everyone mingled and chatted through dinner as Hunter and Steve waited for the right moment to share their news. They exchanged another excited glance as Steve was clearing the last of the dinner dishes from the table and he nodded at her when he returned before declaring. “Before we bring out dessert, Hunter and I have some news we’d like to share with everyone.”  He took a seat next to her and took her hand as their loved ones turned their attention toward them.

                “You ready?” Steve asked her, smiling sweetly.

                “We’re having a baby!” Hunter blurted out without answering him. There was a hum of excited gasps and statements from around the table from everyone except Tony who simply stared stone-faced at Hunter.

                “I can’t believe it!” Hannah gushed, shaking her head. “My spoiled little Hunter wants to be a mom.”

                “I know.” Hunter rolled her eyes. “I kind of feel sorry for the kid that he has to have me for a mom.”

                “I think she’ll be a great mother.” Steve smiled, kissing Hunter’s hand.

                “Well, she did have a good example.” Hannah grinned.

                “It’s true.” Phil agreed, exchanging an odd secretive smile with Hannah.

                “How far along are you?” Banner asked.

                “Only a few weeks.”  Hunter replied, then proceeded to explain the procedure she had used with the light-up bracelets so she would know as soon as she was pregnant, and went into such technical detail that only Banner seemed to be following her story.

                “Have you been thinking of names yet?” Quinn asked, changing the subject to something everyone else could understand.

                “We’ve already decided on them.” Steve beamed.

                “I am not at all surprised by that, my friend.” Thor chuckled.

                “It’s going to be Liberty Margaret for a girl. Libby.” Hunter stated, then rolled her eyes. “Guess who picked that one.”

                “And for a boy?” Quinn asked.

                “Howard Steven. Howie.” Hunter smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a glare as Tony solemnly stood up from the table without a word and left the room.

                “Really?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Hunter snapped. “I tell him some huge news and he has to go _pout_?!”

“Hunter,” Pepper sighed in her peacemaking way. “It’s not just that he’s pouting-“

                “Oh no, of course not!” Hunter huffed, getting up from the table. “I’m sure, in his whiny-assed, little Tony mind, he thinks he’s perfectly justified in acting like a giant baby because heaven forbid I not ask his permission before I decide to start a family and then choose to name my kid after dad and not him! How selfish of me to forget that the world revolves around my brother! He is n _ot_ getting away with acting like that this time!” Hunter started to storm after him, but Pepper stood up and placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

                “It’s not that he’s not happy for you.” She explained.

                “Oh, Dad, I have the cutest story about Ivy!” Quinn stated, intentionally calling everyone’s attention away from Pepper and Hunter so they could talk privately.

                “He’s just having a hard time. You know how he is.” Pepper told Hunter softly as they stepped away from the table together.

                “He doesn’t get to have a hard time. This isn’t about him. Not everything is!” Hunter grumbled.

                “He knows that. That’s part of the problem.” Pepper replied. “He’d never tell you this because…well, he’s Tony, but…he misses you. You’re all grown up now. And ever since you and Steve have been together, Tony has been hit with that reality over and over, especially now. And he likes Steve and knows you’re happy, but he doesn’t know how to deal with you being this mature, well-adjusted woman, and not just his baby sister any more. You keep entering these new ventures in your life that he’s not a part of and…I think it makes him feel like you don’t need him anymore.”

                “ _That’s_ what his problem is? That I’m not a kid anymore?” Hunter wrinkled her forehead in disbelief.

                “Well, obviously, he’s never said that, but, I’ve spent a lot of years deciphering the meaning behind his different stoicisms and, trust me, that’s what this is.” Pepper assured her.

                “At least he’s been good practice for dealing with the emotional maturity of a two-year-old.” Hunter rolled her eyes.  “I’ll go talk to him.”

                Tony was sitting in the recliner expressionless when Hunter found him.

                “So you’re not going to congratulate me?” she questioned, plopping down on the couch across from him.

                “I just don’t know what the hell you’re thinking.” Tony shrugged. “We’re Starks. We have more important things to do than reproduce and live the happily ever after cliché. At least, that’s how you used to feel.”

                “Well….I changed.” She stated. “That’s not entirely a bad thing.”

                “No, I guess not.” He replied tonelessly. “It just means I don’t even know you anymore.”

                “I’m still the same person.” She insisted. “Having a husband and kid is just one part of my life. I still want to build things and work on projects with you like I always have. It’s too much fun proving all your theories wrong and proving how much smarter I am than you every time not to.”

                “You clearly have warped memories of what our projects together are like because I’m always right.” He stated, the liveliness returning to his voice with his cockiness.

                “Whatever.” Hunter smirked. “I kind of think it will be fun to have another little Stark to teach all that stuff.  You could even build him his own little Iron Man suit.”

                “I have always wanted to do a test on how much I can minimize the size of the suit and still maintain all of its functions.” He nodded thoughtfully.

                “See? It could be fun to have your little niece or nephew as a lab partner.”  Hunter smiled.

                “It would be more fun if he or she were named Tony Jr.” he pointed out.

                “If it were up to you, amoebas would be named Tony Jr.” Hunter sighed. “Will you come back to the table and have dessert with us now?”

                “Hell, yeah.  I forgot it was time for dessert!” he agreed eagerly, following her back to the dining room.

                “Oh good. You’re back.” Hannah smiled when Hunter took her seat again at the table next to her.

                “I couldn’t stay gone forever. I live here.”  Hunter joked.

                “Well, I was waiting for you come back because, since we’re celebrating, Phil and I have an announcement too.”  Her mother explained.

                “Ooh, more good news?” Quinn smiled.

                “Very good news.” Phil nodded. “Hannah and I are getting married.”

                “What?!” Hunter exclaimed.

                “That is extraordinary news.” Thor stated happily.

                “That definitely calls for some dessert.” Steve added, disappearing into the kitchen. 

                “So do we get to be bridesmaids?” Quinn asked excitedly, handing Ivy to Thor so she could hug her Dad.

                “Well, no.” Hannah stated apologetically as she watched Quinn’s face fall. “We were just going to go to the justice of the peace.

                “Do we at least get to have a reception?” Hunter questioned while she helped Steve serve the peach cobbler and ice cream before they both sat back down.

                “Why do you care, you won’t get to drink anyway.” Tony taunted her and Hunter slumped in her chair.

                “This not drinking thing fucking sucks.” She whined, leaning over and burying her face against Steve’s chest.

                “And you’ve got a long way to go, Honey.” Steve chuckled, rubbing her back.

                “I hope you break yourself of cussing like a sailor by the time the kids are old enough to start repeating what they hear.” Quinn laughed as she tickled Ivy’s cheek making her laugh and squeal loudly while Hannah stared longingly at the baby.

                “Would you like to hold, Ivyanna?” Thor smiled at her.

                “Yes, yes, please!” Hannah grinned reaching excitedly for her.  Thor chuckled and kissed the top of Ivy’s head before passing her to Quinn and Hannah eagerly reached across Phil to take her and happily attacked her face with kisses as she pulled Ivy into her lap while she squealed cheerfully. “My beautiful beautiful granddaughter you have gotten so big.” Hannah sighed before planting one more kiss on Ivy’s cheek.

                “She just hit twenty pounds at her last check up with Dr. Banner a few days ago. We had to start her on solid food already because I can’t keep up with her.” Quinn smiled then caught the terrified look that crossed Hunter’s face. “Relax.” Quinn laughed, turning her attention to her best friend, “Your baby isn’t half Asgardian. Twenty pounds and that big of an appetite isn’t typical for a three and a half month old.”

                “Her appetite is not unlike that of her father’s.” Thor chuckled. “Eating makes her quite ecstatic; it is very enjoyable to watch.”

                “It really is. We started her on bananas, I’ve been having fun making homemade baby food and Thor is going to bring back fruit from Asgard to add to her diet when we start introducing new foods to her.” Quinn replied and then looked over at Steve who still had his arm around Hunter while he watched Ivy and in the entire time Quinn had known him, she’d never seen him look so completely content.

                “I still can’t believe you don’t want a wedding.” Hunter sighed, finally noticing her mother’s engagement ring. It was definitely less extravagant than her own but it was beautiful and suited her mother’s more simple tastes. “Do you know how long Quinn and I have wanted this to happen?”

                “You have?” Phil looked over at Quinn in surprise and she smiled and nodded.

“But seeing you in Phil’s shirt is burned permanently into my retinas though, so I never need to see _THAT_ again.” Hunter continued, making her mother blush and she laid her head embarrassedly against Phil’s arm. “I’m just grateful that my husband’s face wasn’t emblazoned on your boxers though.” She grinned ornerily at Phil and it was his turn to look embarrassed. She lifted her head off Steve’s shoulder. “You don’t have any of those, do?”

“I plead the fifth.” He replied in his typical droll manner.

The wedding talk continued and Hunter shot Tony a warning look when she saw him cast Hannah a snarky look so he just reached for the wine bottle and leaned back in his chair and Pepper pat his knee and joined Quinn and Hunter in trying to encourage them to at least have a small wedding.  Their dinner party finally started to break up when Ivy started getting fussy and Thor and Quinn decided it was time to go so they could get her put to bed.

                “I think tonight went well, don’t you?” Steve smiled as he started to clear off the table.

                “Yeah.” Hunter grinned, as she gathered up a few plates in her hands.

                “What are you doing?” Steve questioned.

                “Helping. Is that ok?”

                “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Steve teased as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her.

                “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Hunter laughed. “Maybe carrying around a part of you inside me is affecting my personality.”

                Steve grasped her hips and pulled her close, startling her and making her drop the few dishes that she had in her hands. “Say that again.” He commanded gently before covering her mouth with his again.

Hunter’s mouth curled into a smile and she slid her fingers up the back of his neck, “You mean the part about me carrying around a part of you inside me.”

                Steve grinned widely and grabbed the back of her thighs and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up. “You’re kind of a dirty old man, Captain Rogers.” She teased as she traced his full lower lip with her finger tip.

                “I do believe you’ve been a bad influence on me, ma’am.” He grinned before pressing his lips against her neck as he carried her over to the couch.


	87. Chapter 87

Quinn smiled when she felt Thor’s lips on her throat. “Good morning.” She murmured, her fingers traveling into his hair.

                “Morning.” He whispered huskily against her ear. She groaned more in discomfort than arousal when Thor cupped one of her lace covered breasts. He immediately released her and then looked down at her with concern. “Are you alright?”

                “What time is it?” Quinn asked twisting in the bed to look at the clock on the nightstand even as she spoke. Ivy had been sleeping through the night for a while now but she still should have woken up well over two hours ago to eat. Quinn stared lustfully at Thor’s bare chest then leaned over and kissed him. “That daughter of yours is getting lazy.” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and Thor, still on his side, brushed her hair aside and kissed her back before she slid her feet down to the floor and grabbed her robe from the arm of the chair next to the bed.

                Ivy was still sound asleep when Quinn peered into her crib and she reached down and stroked her cheek. She felt a little warm but Quinn knew that Ivy’s body temperature ran slightly higher than a typical infant’s so that didn’t concern her as much as the fact that she’d been sleeping for nearly twelve hours. Quinn gently stroked her cheek again but Ivy didn’t stir. She watched her for several more minutes to be sure that she did see the rise and fall of her daughter’s chest before she finally settled in the rocker with the breast pump.

                “Did Ivyanna go back to sleep already?” Thor asked, looking disappointed when Quinn found him in the kitchen fixing sausage amidst the large mess he’d made.

                “She hasn’t woken up yet.”  Quinn sighed as placed the bottles she just filled in the refrigerator. Thor wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and she leaned against his bare chest as she shut the door, “I’m sure she’s just teething or something.”

                “I’m sure that’s all it is.” Thor soothed, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Would you like some breakfast?”

                “Sure.” Quinn smiled half-heartedly as she reached her Stark tablet, pulling up the video image of their still sleeping daughter as she carried it to the table while Thor followed behind her with two plates full of eggs, sausage and hash browns. He sat the plates at the table then hurried to the kitchen briefly to get their coffee then sat back down in the breakfast nook with Quinn who was staring at the monitor at stabbing at her food with a fork but not actually eating any of it.

                “Is my breakfast not to your satisfaction this morning?” Thor questioned.

                She looked over at and smiled apologetically at him. Quinn knew how much he enjoyed making breakfast, or food of any kind for that matter for her; and his culinary skills had been drastically improving of late and she felt bad that she didn’t have much of an appetite this morning but her worry over Ivy was beginning to consume her. Thor smiled knowingly at her and set his fork down. He pushed his chair away from the table and took her hand then pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

                “You are still worrying over Ivyanna.”

                “I’m sure it’s nothing.” She sighed as she laid head against his shoulder. “She probably is just teething like I said or going through a growth spurt.”

                “Would your mind be put at ease if we spoke to Banner?”

                “No.” Quinn sighed. “I don’t want to call him yet. I’m just being a crazy first time mother.”

                Thor smiled and kissed her forehead. “Ivyanna could not ask for a more devoted mother than you, Quinn. You are most certainly not crazy.”

                Quinn burrowed against his neck, “Can I just stay here while you finish eating?”

                “Of course you can.”  He grinned, as he pressed his hand to her back while lifting a heaping forkful to his mouth with his other. Thor reached for her plate just as she reached for the tablet again and he offered her a bite. She smiled at him and accepted it before laying her head back on his shoulder while she continued to watch Ivy, occasionally taking bites that Thor offered her before he finished off the food on her plate.

                Ivy started to moan quietly and Quinn quickly hopped off Thor’s lap, “I’m going to go check on her.”

                “I will go with you.” Thor stated as he followed behind her. By the time they reached Ivy’s room her body had started convulsing and her eyes were open but were unfocused and her hair was damp with sweat. Quinn reached into the crib and gently placed her hand against the top of Ivy’s head.

                “She’s burning up.” Quinn said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she gently rolled Ivy onto her side who continued to twitch and handed the tablet to Thor who quickly pulled up video conference with Banner.  Quinn was barely listening to their conversation as she was trying to speak soothingly to her daughter who continued to moan and writhe. Thor set the monitor down and rested his hand on Quinn’s shoulder.

                “He will be here momentarily.” Thor said, kissing the top of Quinn’s head and peering into the crib at their daughter. “He said it sounds like a febrile seizure?”

                Quinn wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. “It’s a seizure that can happen because of a very high fever.” She explained.  Ivy was slowly coming out of the seizure when Banner arrived and Quinn reluctantly stepped aside and allowed him to gently lift her and he carry her over to the changing table to examine her. Thor kept his large hands on Quinn’s shoulders and they stood off to the side and watched Banner while he gently pulled off Ivy’s thin cotton sleeper.

                “Her fever is pretty high.” Banner stated after looking at the reading on the thermometer then he noticed the small cluster of purplish blisters on her inner thigh and caught the look of concern on Thor’s face.

                “That is Asgardian.” Thor replied, stepping forward and examining the tiny blisters closer and noticing there were more along the bottoms of her feet.

                “I think it might be best if you took her back to see your healers then.” Dr. Banner suggested.

                “I think that you are right.” Thor nodded. “I thank you for coming to check on her.”

                “Always. Is there anything I can do? Would you want me to go with you? Would they need anything from me?” While Thor and Banner continued to speak, Quinn quickly scooped Ivy up and hugged her close, unnerved by her daughter’s too quiet behavior and the new revelation that whatever was making her sick was beyond Dr. Banner’s abilities.

                “I think it may be best if you stay here.” Thor finally concluded. “I am going to ask Tony and Steve to go with me and, I am confident that there is no threat here but we do not know that for sure, until we can locate the source of the breach in Asgard…” Thor trailed off, “And I know that you do not want to have to resort to that…and I am sorry to put you in this position, my friend.”

                “It’s ok, Thor. If it’s necessary. I will. I understand.”

                Quinn looked up at Thor and anger flashed across her face as she hugged Ivy tighter, “If you even think for one second that I’m staying here while you take our sick daughter to Asgard-.”

And even during the seriousness of their current situation, Thor could not help but be amused by his wife and he smiled gently at her, “Of course you will be going.” He smiled again when he saw her visibly

 relax.

                Banner rubbed Ivy’s back gently and then quickly transferred all of the files he had on her to Quinn’s Stark tablet so she would have those as reference if needed while in Asgard. Thor kissed the top of Ivy’s head and then Quinn’s.

“I’m going to call Dad and Hannah.” Quinn said and Thor nodded then went to their room to get dressed before he saw Dr. Banner out before going to make arrangements with Tony and Steve.

Quinn gently laid Ivy on the changing table and changed her diaper and then put her in a striped onesie, Ivy’s eyelids drooped and she half-heartedly chewed on her fist.  Quinn knew she didn’t feel good but she wasn’t even fussing which bothered Quinn even more. She laid Ivy gently against her shoulder and carried her to her room while she called her dad and Hannah.  She wanted to let them know what was going on with Ivy and she also wanted Hannah to come over and stay with Hunter.  With her phone call made, Quinn hurriedly changed and normally she would have never left Ivy unattended on her and Thor’s bed but with Ivy being so still right now, she decided it would be alright so she laid her in the middle of the bed while she quickly got dressed. She was just pulling her hair up in a ponytail when Ivy began to whimper and Quinn quickly scooped her back up and carried her back to the nursery so she could rock her and wait for Thor to return.

******************************                     

 “Do you really think I’m that fucking selfish that I want to plan a fucking party while you’re all gone and Ivy is sick?” Hunter roared angrily after Steve explained to her why he was leaving and why Thor, Phil and Hannah were standing in their living room.

“That’s not it at all.” Steve said gently. “This was Quinn’s idea, she just thought it would be nice for you to spend some time with your mom and for you to have something to keep you distracted while we have to be away-that’s all.”

“If you and Tony _AND_ Quinn are going, then I want to go to Asgard too.” Hunter said.

“Asgard is not safe right now; Quinn would not be going if it were not because of Ivyanna. And I will be distracted with her too and I do not want Asgard or us to be any more vulnerable, it’s why I’m requiring Steve and Tony’s assistance.” Thor explained.

“You’re not helping, Thor.” Hunter glared at him as she leaned into Steve’s chest.

“Do pregnancy hormones kick in this fast?” Phil whispered to Hannah.

“Not normally but I think with Hunter anything is possible.” She whispered back then reached for Hunter’s hand.

“Honey, we can take care of ourselves. Everything is going to be fine.” Steve assured her before kissing the side of her head.

“Can I at least go see Quinn and Ivy before you leave?” She sighed defeatedly, looking up at Thor.

“Of course.” Thor assured her. “I just want my daughter to be healed and believe me, Hunter. I want this matter in Asgard settled just as much as you do. And the remaining people responsible for the attack on my family brought to justice.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Thor.” Hunter replied, looking genuinely contrite.

Thor smiled warmly at her as he led them towards the door, “Think nothing of it.”

                                                **********************

Quinn leaned into Thor’s side while she watched Eir, the lead healer, examine Ivy. She had seized again and briefly lost consciousness while on the table. Eir spoke kindly and described everything that she was doing as glowing orange images of Ivy continued to float above her. Ivy was awake again but was lying unnaturally still and looked very out of it while Eir continued to work to get her fever down and two others mixed a salve that would cover the blisters that had now spread to her stomach and other leg. Eir continued to explain that the infection affected muscles and caused them to cramp and triggered severe pain with movement, that coupled with the high fever were contributing to Ivy’s lethargy. The glowing images of Ivy finally disappeared and Quinn was allowed to pick her up and she gently placed Ivy against her shoulder while Thor bent down and softly kissed the top of her head before accepting the small container of salve from Eir.

“The infection should clear up in a week or so.” Eir explained. “There should be no long-lasting impairment, “Just keep her quiet and keep this on the blisters, it will also help ease the discomfort in her muscles. She may not have much of an appetite, but keep her hydrated but I see no reason for her not to recover from this just fine.” Eir smiled and stroked the back of Ivy’s head. “She is a strong girl.”

“Thank you very much.” Quinn smiled as she tried not to cry.

“Yes, you have my thanks, Eir.” Thor replied.

“Of course.” Eir nodded and gave a slight bow to them both before they turned and headed towards their wing in the palace.

                                ************************************************

“Where are you?” Tony demanded as he pulled Steve up on his heads up display then rolled his eyes when he switched the display so he could see Steve’s location for himself and noted that he was in the same stretch of forest that he’d been in for over an hour. “Why are you still there?” Tony huffed. “We have a lot more area to cover then just that.”

“I know that. But there is something about this cluster of trees that-.”

“Bothers you, I know. You keep saying that.”

“I can’t put my finger on it.” Steve trailed off as he stopped and studied them again. “Wait, Tony, I think I’ve got it, if you would come look at this I-.”

“Steve,” Tony sighed. “I’m not a dendrologist.”

Steve clenched his teeth frustratedly when the radio in his ear went silent so he turned and trotted off towards the palace. He found Thor and Quinn with Volstagg in their sitting room. “How’s Ivy doing?” he asked, sitting down next to Quinn and stroking the top of the baby’s head.

“It’s just a relief to know she’s going to be ok.” Quinn smiled after explaining Ivy’s condition to him. “I hate seeing her like this.” Ivy moved her arm then quickly whimpered and pulled it close to her body and Quinn hugged her gently against her and kissed the side of her head. “What about you? Did you have any luck?”

“Yes.” Thor echoed her sentiment. “How did you and Tony fare?”

“I might have found something.”

Thor immediately stood up, “Let us go investigate.” He then looked over at Quinn and Ivy.

“I’m just going to try to get her to eat and take a nap.” She smiled up at him. Thor leaned down to kiss her and then Ivy just as he felt Mjolnir connect with his hand.

“I shall return soon.” He promised before looking over at Volstagg.

“And I shall stay here and watch over them.” Volstagg assured him. Thor nodded then he and Steve head back out.

                                *********************

“I see what you mean.” Thor agreed when Steve showed him the dense cluster of trees that still had an unusual amount of light shining through them. “It is quite unusual.” The two men continued to study the area. “It’s an illusion.” Thor finally announced and aimed Mjolnir at it. The bolt of lightning he hit it with shattered the mirage, revealing a cave and Steve and Thor ran quickly towards it. Inside they found a young woman lying on the floor, barely conscious and covered in dirt with her hands and feet bound in chains. She shrank back from them as they approached and Steve did his best to keep her calm while Thor pulled her free of her confines and once he had, she fainted. “We must get her to the healing room quickly.” Thor stated as he gently lifted her. “You have excellent instincts, Steve. We have overlooked this area for months.”

“I’m just glad we found her.”

“However, this was not the state that I was expecting to discover her in. I hope that she will be able to provide us with some answers.”  Thor continued as they hurried toward the palace while Steve tried to make radio contact with Tony.

                                                 **************

 

Thor and Steve leaned against the wall in silence while they watched Eir as she gently cleaned the cuts around Aud’s wrists and ankles and then gently helped her sit up.

 “It is not necessary for you to be here, My Lord.” Eir said gently but firmly to Thor. “If she wishes to speak with you once she has regained some strength, I will see to it that you are retrieved.”

“This is of upmost importance and has been drawn out long enough.” Thor replied steadfastly.

Eir who had been a healer in the palace since Thor was a boy was not one to back down to him, cast him a sideways glance as she was giving instructions to another healer to fetch Aud some broth when Eydís came running into the room and wrapped her arms around Aud’s neck. The two girls embraced and began sobbing uncontrollably.

“Eydís!” Eir scolded motioning with her eyes towards Thor, “Your behavior is appallingly unsuitable.” Eydís looked over at him and her eyes widened fearfully, remembering their last encounter.

Thor’s expression softened, remembering it too and also how well Quinn had handled that situation.  He waved Eir’s scolding away as he approached; seeing the two girls together made him think of the bond between Hunter and Quinn. “There is nothing wrong with a reunion between two friends.” He looked up at Aud as he dragged a stool in front of the table where the two girls sat in the hopes to appear less intimidating. “Please, Aud, is there anything that you can tell me about your interactions with my brother?”  Aud squeezed her friend’s hand and nodded slightly then looked nervously around the room. Steve decided to excuse himself, thinking that might make things easier for her since she didn’t know him and went to go check on Quinn and Ivy. “Did you wish to tell me something?”  Thor encouraged.

 “It’s alright.” Eydís encouraged.

“Yes. You are safe now.” Thor promised her.

“It began shortly after your brother’s imprisonment.” Aud began, her hands trembling. Eir handed her a cup of broth and she held it in her still shaking hands and took a small sip. “The Allmother would send me to check on him. She didn’t mean any harm. Eventually she wanted to go herself but she said she had to wait and so she would send me with books or messages to pass to him.”  She continued to explain that there would be days that would feel foggy and she would remember doing things and going places that she knew she shouldn’t be doing or going but she felt helpless to stop herself.  She also explained that Loki had Olaf, one of the prison guards under his control in the same way and that he’d taught them both how he travelled between the realms without the use of the bifrost. Aud explained that while under Loki’s spell, she’d journeyed to Norheim and arranged with the Haag on his behalf for the attack. Thor felt his rage building as Aud continued, telling him that the day of the coronation was the day that Loki was finally able to escape his cell with the help of the guard and the Haag; that was also the day he captured her and chained her in the cave and she had watched as he transformed into her.  While she spoke, Thor fought the urge to break the table that she sat on. Her eyes finally met his as she finished. “I am so sorry for my actions. Please forgive me.”

                “Those were not your actions. I thank you for your honesty. Is there anything else, anything else at all that you can remember?” he pressed.

 “I am just so sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong. Again, I thank you; your information has been very valuable.”   

Thor turned to Eir and gave her instructions to see that Aud was well taken care of for the duration of her recovery. He turned back to Aud and smiled kindly at her, “Rest well.” He told her then strode quickly towards his chambers, his fist angrily connecting with several pillars in the hallway as he went.

He found Steve, Tony, Sif and the Warriors Three all in his sitting room when he arrived and Thor wasted no time sharing the information he’d gotten from Aud.

“And it is my fear that my brother may not be dead.” Thor seethed.

"But how is that possible?" Steve questioned, "I saw his broken neck. He was dead."

"That is how the vile god of mischief works." Volstagg spat disgustedly as he punched the pillow next to him.

"But we all saw him." Steve insisted.

"My brother did not concoct this elaborate scheme just to goad me in his cell so that I would snap his neck. There is more to it." Thor countered just as determinedly. He clenched and unclenched his fist as his jaw tensed. "But…I felt it though. I carried out the funeral rites."

"That may be true." Sif agreed. "But we all know that he is the master of trickery. He has deceived us before and he would want you to believe that he is dead. It is better that we are cautious; we should proceed with the notion that Loki is alive."

 “It was Loki in the room with me that day, wasn't it?” All eyes turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the sitting room, unaware that she’d been listening to them. 

“Quinn.” Thor said gently as he stood up, “This was not the way I wanted you to discover this news.” Her eyes glistened with tears as she hurried away. Thor followed her and rested his hands on her shoulders while she peered into the cradle where Ivy slept.  She brushed her hand lightly across their daughter’s cheek and fought the urge to pick her up.

“You are really Thor, right?” she tried to joke but he could feel the tension in her body.

Thor bent down and kissed the side of her face as summoned Mjolnir to his hand. Quinn visibly relaxed then looked up at him remorsefully. “It is alright.” He soothed and Quinn turned around so she could curl into him.

“I knew Aud seemed different that day.” She shivered, remembering how _Aud_ had demanded she give Ivy to her and Thor hugged her tighter. “What if I had handed Ivy over?” Quinn wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against the coolness of his armor.

“But you didn’t. And you cannot think like that.” Thor rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“I want to go home.” She stated, struggling to keep her voice steady. “I just want to take our baby home.”

Thor lightly kissed her forehead then he cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her mouth. “We will go soon.” He promised, looking apologetic as he spoke, “But, I need to speak with my father about these new developments and Fandral and Volsta-.”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Quinn replied. Thor brushed his hand along the side of her face then lifted it up so he could kiss her. “You will make sure that Aud is protected right?”

“That is a top priority.” He assured her. He kissed her again and then peered into the cradle at their sleeping daughter and brushed the backs of his fingertips across Ivy’s cheek. “Were you able to get her to eat?”

“A little.” She sighed and slipped her arm around his waist. “Eir did come to check on her, she still has a fever but said that we are fine to take her home when we are ready.”

“It is not necessary for you to stay we have things under control here.” Thor turned to see Fandral leaning casually in the doorway. “Now that we know what we’re dealing with. Take your family home, my friend; I will see to it that your father is apprised of these new developments. You would think after all this time; Loki would come up with some new tricks wouldn’t you?”

Thor gave Fandral a slight smile before bending over Ivy’s cradle and gently lifting her out. “Are you certain?” He asked as he settled her in the crook of his arm.

“Am I ever not? Besides,” Fandral continued, “It would be best if the three of you got back to Mid-.” Thor shook his head slightly and Fandral stopped speaking mid-sentence.

“And Aud?”

“Aud is in very good hands.” Sif promised, joining Fandral in the doorway.

Thor looked from his longtime friends to his wife who was now wiping a stray tear off her face and he reached for her hand and pulled her close to him. Thor nodded at the two of them as he stroked Quinn’s hair.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

                                                ********************************

“So you found Aud, that’s great. Right?” Hannah questioned once Steve, Thor and Quinn had returned home and Quinn filled them in on Ivy’s health and then Thor gave them some very brief information about the other reason for their trip. Quinn got quiet and kissed the top of Ivy’s head while she slept in Thor’s arms and looked over at her Dad.

“Not exactly.” Tony began and Steve quickly cut him off, so that he could deliver the news in a more tactful way.

“Well, if Hunter hadn’t already talked me into a wedding that certainly would have done the trick.” Hannah attempted to keep things upbeat as she wrapped her arms around Phil’s waist and squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“If this is going to turn to wedding talk, that’s my queue to leave.” Tony snarled. “Call me when the conversation turns back to actual relevant things.” He said to Thor, patting his arm as he left.

“Where is Hunter, anyway?” Steve questioned.

“She’ll be right back. She just took Spangles out.”

“So you’re sure, Loki’s still alive?” Phil questioned his eyes darting to Quinn.

“It seems certain.” Thor replied solemnly.

“All things considered, it's pretty likely.” Steve agreed.

Phil hurried over to Quinn and pulled her into a hug. “Well then, it’s a good thing I found what I did today then.” He grinned as he released her before taking her hand and leading her over to the kitchen counter. “I came across this when I was moving my things over to Hannah’s. I thought you might want it for Ivy’s room.”

“Hey, it’s Firefly!” Hunter cheered when she let herself in and saw Quinn holding the hot pink Pegasus with bright blue hair and glittery lightning bolts on her flank as Spangles went running straight for Steve.

“I remember her as well.” Thor chuckled. “She sat on a shelf in your bedroom.” Quinn grinned when she caught the look that crossed her dad’s face. “The first time that I saw her you told me that was your favorite toy as a child.”

 “And then I said something really dumb about how it must have been a sign that I was meant to meet you.” Quinn snickered, covering her face.

“I thought it was quite endearing.” Thor chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Firefly was great.” Hunter grinned as she curled her arms around Steve. “She always saved the day no matter what we were playing-house, school, Barbie’s-Firefly always had to come rescue everyone.”

“You two did always have some dramatic things going on when you played.” Hannah laughed.

“That was all Quinn.” Hunter smiled. “I just wanted a robot.”

“Or a clone.” Quinn added. She turned back to her dad and gave him another hug. “Thank you. This will be great in Ivy’s room.”

“And I take it that Ivy’s ok since we’re all standing around talking about a _My Little Pony_.” Hunter surmised looking over at the baby who was still sleeping in Thor’s arms.

“Ivy’s going to be ok.” Quinn assured her.

Hunter reached over and brushed her fingers lightly across the top of Ivy’s head. “That’s good to hear. Was the rest of the trip productive?” The tone in the room turned somber again and Hunter looked around at their faces, feeling panicky. “What? What happened? Somebody tell me something?!” she demanded.

“I think I’m just going to go lay her down.” Quinn, who did not want to hear the story rehashed again said as she gently lifted Ivy out of Thor’s arms and he bent down and kissed Quinn softly. She forced a smile towards everyone and then motioned to the little pony that was still in her hand, “And I’m also going to find a home for her too.”

                                                ************************

“I don’t get it.” Hunter huffed as she stared at the replica of the Asgardian cell that hovered above her Stark tablet. “I mean I realize that the energy surrounding the cell in Asgard is cosmic but that still should have been too advanced for a guard and maid to shut down. Did he have more than just this one guard under his control?”

“It would not surprise me.” Thor replied before further explaining Karnilla and her henchmen’s involvement and how Loki manipulated Aud and used her as the link to communicate with them.

“And you have no idea where Loki is?” She looked over at Thor and he shook his head.

“So he could be here.”

“He could be.” Thor agreed. “But I do not think that Loki would reveal himself anytime soon. I know that does not bring much comfort but,”

“But it does at least buy us some time.” Hunter finished for him. “We tightened up security at that SHIELD prison, we’ll just do the same here and at Mom and Phil’s-maybe we could do something like that in Asgard too.”

“Perhaps.” Thor smiled.

“Where is Tony anyway?”

“He heard me mention the W word and took off.” Hannah snorted.

“Such a baby.” Hunter sighed, rolling her eyes as she shut down her model and rubbed her eyes. She leaned back against the couch and propped her feet on the table. “So now I just need to figure out a way to detect Loki when he’s impersonating someone.” She quickly sat back up. “What happened to the tracking device you jabbed in his arm?”

“He destroyed it somehow.” Thor stated.

“Bastard.” Hunter sighed as she lay back again. “We should order pizza. Someone should do that. I’ll go get Quinn so no more Loki talk.”

Thor smiled at Hunter. “Thank you.”

“I’ll order the pizza.” Steve offered and Hunter leaned over and kissed him before heading up the stairs.


	88. Chapter 88

Quinn ran her fingertips lightly along the plains of Thor’s face while he slept. She leaned over and softly kissed his lips; she could always see through his façade, those things he hid so well from everyone else; but when he slept and his defenses were down, they were always so apparent on his handsome face and tonight even more so than usual; he looked troubled, and vulnerable and sad. She kissed him again and this time he stirred, “Shh,” she soothed before laying her cheek against his chest. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard Ivy whimpering on the monitor so she pressed her lips against Thor’s firm pecs then pushed herself into a sitting position and slid off the bed. When she got to Ivy’s room, she was still asleep but her face was twisted in pain and Quinn noticed that she had more blisters which Eir told her not to be alarmed if more appeared. She wanted to pick her up but she was afraid that would cause her more discomfort but she did apply more of the salve, hoping that would help relieve some of her hurt. Quinn watched Ivy for a few more minutes until her face relaxed and she quieted back down.

She paused in the hallway on her way back to her bedroom and a photo of Ivy and her dad from a collage frame caught her eye. She studied the picture for several minutes while she really let they what they learned today finally sink in then she slid down to the floor and rested her head in her hands.

“You did not come back to bed.”

Quinn looked up and saw Thor’s muscled silhouette in the hallway and she was unsure how long she’d been sitting there. “Is Ivyanna well?” he questioned as he sat next to her.

“Yeah.” Quinn replied with a brief reassuring smile.

“Are you?”

“I don’t know.” Quinn sighed, leaning her head against him as Thor draped his arm over her. “I never would have wanted you to kill your brother but, I did feel a certain amount of relief when we thought he was gone but now…Loki could be anywhere, Thor. He could be anyone and he was in the same room with me again, with me _and_ our daughter…If I had handed her-.”

“But you didn’t.” Thor stopped her before she could finish her sentence. “Trust your instincts; you have a deep understanding of human behavior, Quinn. You sensed that wasn’t Aud in the room with you and you scarcely know her. You don’t need me to carry Mjolnir around all the time to know it’s me but I will do it if that’s what you need.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head and curled his fingers into hers.

“I’m scared, Thor, and I know I’m always going to be until he’s caught but, I don’t want to let that cripple me but at the same time all I want to do is take our baby and hide under the bed, with Mjolnir on top of her so no one can take her.” She gave a halfhearted laugh and Thor chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“We will find him.” Thor replied determinedly.

 Her smile faded as she leaned her head back against the wall. “And there’s something else, too… I can’t stop thinking about the way you described how Aud said she felt when Loki was controlling her. That’s kind of what it was like…for me too.” Quinn said quietly as she stared at their interlocked fingers.

Thor stroked the back of his hand lightly down her cheek, “Quinn.” His voice strained with heartache, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Quinn squeezed his fingers, “Because even with everything else I going through, I also just felt so guilty.”

Her answer took Thor by surprise and it took him a moment to respond, “For what?”

“Because it felt like I’d been unfaithful to you.” She replied quietly. “I think that’s why I pushed you away after it happened.”

Thor took his free hand and cupped it around her face, urging her to look up at him.  “You must never think that. Loki violated you in the cruelest of ways. Promise me that will never cross your mind again.” Quinn nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek and Thor leaned over to kiss her.

Quinn pressed her hands against the sides of his face, “I love you so much.” She rose up on her knees and turned so that she was now facing him, their kisses growing more heated. She climbed onto his lap and pulled her nightgown over her head while Thor curled one arm gently around her back and one around her thigh.  Quinn’s arm curved around his head as her fingers found his hair and Thor lowered his mouth to her breast, trailing his lips along its warm flesh before pulling her nipple into his mouth.  She could hear thunder rolling outside and she knew it was Thor. It had been a long time since their being together had caused that kind of response from him; in the early days of their dating it happened any time they tried to be the least bit physical because he always had to hold back but tonight it brought an intensity to their lovemaking.

“Thor.” She moaned as she dug her fingers into the back of his head, both of her hands securely in his hair now, keeping his face buried against her breasts, the coarseness of his beard causing goose bumps to raise on her skin. Thor kissed his way back up to her mouth, his hands making a tortuously slow trail along the backs of her thighs and up into her hair and back down again while she continued to roll her hips against him. She could feel the tautness in every one of his muscles which only added to Quinn’s intensifying pleasure as she slid her hands to the sides of his face, pulling his focus to her eyes as they climaxed together.

Quinn kissed Thor softly on the mouth then wrapped her arms around his neck and he rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck, reveling in the feel of him still being inside her. Thor eventually gently laid her back against the floor and withdrew from her despite her soft whines of protest. He kissed her then lie down on his side next to her and propped himself up on his elbow, trailing his fingers along the curve of her breast then bent over to kiss her. She pressed her hands against his firm chest and smiled tiredly up at him.

When Quinn woke up the next morning she was curled up in Thor’s arms and back in their bed. Thor brushed her hair off her face and hugged her closer to him. “Did you sleep?” She questioned.

“No.” he replied softly, trailing his fingers down her arms and smiling at her. “I just enjoyed watching you sleep.”

“That sounds really boring.” She laughed, while tracing her fingers down the line of his chiseled muscles and kissing his bearded cheek then snuggling closer to him.

“Not at all.” He assured her, “And I suspect that you were doing the same thing to me earlier in the evening.”

“Maybe.” She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed again as his hands lightly slid across her skin.

“I also tended to Ivyanna when she awakened.”

Quinn’s eyes popped open and her brow furrowed when she looked back up at him, “She woke up again?”

“Briefly. I offered her a bottle but she did not want to eat.”

“Tell me about it.” Quinn groaned and Thor kissed the top of her head sympathetically. “Poor baby is in way more pain than I am.”

Thor continued rubbing Quinn’s back and kissed the top of her head again, “I applied more salve and she did settle back down.”

Quinn smiled and rubbed her hand down Thor’s chest, “You’re such a good daddy but I am surprised she’s slept as much as she has, but her fever is still pretty high though.”

“Yes it is.” Thor agreed. They continued to lie in together in silence but both bolted upright and were immediately alert when they heard Ivy’s anguished howling.

“I’ll get her.” Quinn said and was already sliding off the bed and pulling on her robe.

  Ivy’s fists were clenched and her body was rigid while she wailed and Quinn gently lifted her up and kissed the side of her head. She grabbed the little crock of salve from the changing table then carried Ivy back to her and Thor’s bedroom. Thor reached for her and Quinn handed the baby to him before climbing back onto the bed beside him. Thor cradled Ivy against his bare chest and gently rubbed her back as he leaned back against the pile of pillows behind him and while Quinn curled up next to him.

“I would gladly endure her pain myself if I could.”

“Me too.” Quinn agreed, kissing Ivy’s clenched hand before rubbing the salve over her blisters. Thor and Quinn looked helplessly from each other to their daughter while she continued to cry, doing their best, and having no success, to soothe her.

“I want to take her up to the hot tub, perhaps the warm water will ease the discomfort she is feeling.” Thor stated several minutes later as he continued to gently rub Ivy’s back whose cries had escalated to shrieking.

Quinn grinned broadly at him. “That’s a fantastic idea.” She rose up on her knees and kissed his cheek. “Do you want me to change her into a swim diaper?”

“I will do it.” Thor smiled and kissed Quinn’s forehead while cradling the back of Ivy’s head gently in his hand when she tried to throw it back.

“I’ll meet you up there then.” Quinn said, simultaneously kissing Thor on the mouth who was looking at her questioningly while she slid of the bed.  “I’ll see you soon, Baby.” She told Ivy as she stretched back across the bed and kissed her cheek.

                                ************************************

When Quinn had reached the pool area, Steve and Hunter were in the hot tub with Thor and Ivy was leaning quietly against Thor’s chest, occasionally slapping her hand against the water. “It worked.” Quinn grinned as she shimmied out of the long purple cover up she wore and hurried over to join them. She sat on the edge of the hot tub next to Thor and dipped her legs in the water as she leaned over and kissed him hello then smiled at Hunter and Steve.

“That was some storm last night.” Hunter mused, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her best friend as she sipped juice from a champagne glass and stretched her legs across Steve’s lap.

 “What are you two doing here?” Quinn asked, deliberately ignoring her and busying herself with checking over Ivy.

“Thor called and asked me to turn the heat down in the hot tub and when he told me what he was doing; Steve wanted to come see Ivy so we decided to join him, where did you go?”

“Yes, I’m quite curious too.” Thor kissed her arm and smiled up at her.

“Well I thought it would be easier to explain if I could do it when our daughter wasn’t shrieking.”   Quinn smiled again and wrapped her arms around Thor and rubbed her hands down his chest then she brushed her fingers over the top of Ivy’s forehead. Ivy looked up at her and kicked her legs and let out a contented sigh then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Quinn went on to explain that Eir gave her some vials of bacteria for Dr. Banner when she’d come to check on Ivy while Thor and Steve had been out searching for Aud. “I had been telling her what a big help he’d been with her and how he’d been following her development so closely so Eir thought maybe he could make some serums so she would be protected against something like this happening again from other Asgardian viruses.”

“I bet he got a giant nerdy hard on when you dropped those off didn’t he?” Hunter guessed.

“Yeah.” Quinn laughed then looked over at Steve, “You don’t even flinch anymore do you?”

“Not really.” He shrugged, pulling Hunter closer.

“I kinda miss those days.” Hunter sighed exaggeratedly then grinned at as she finished her juice. She looked over at Ivy who was now sleeping in the crook of Thor’s arm, “Poor little peanut, she looks so pitiful.”

“I know.” Quinn pouted while Thor stroked Ivy’s cheek. “She looks so content right now, are we going to have to live in the hot tub until she’s better?”

“I was beginning to question that too.” Thor chuckled.

 “I hope not.” Steve joked, “She is already starting to look like a raisin.”

“And you need to hurry up and get better little missy.” Hunter directed her playful irritated command at the sleeping infant, “we have a wedding to plan.”

“Have they picked a date yet?” Quinn questioned.

“Yes, Oct 29th.”

“That’s only a little over a month away!”

“I know.”

“I could help Thor with Ivy today if you wanted to get started.” Steve offered. “You two could call Hannah, maybe go shopping.”

“I don’t know.” Quinn looked hesitantly down at Ivy who was sound asleep in Thor’s arms. “I don’t feel right being away from her when she’s still so sick.”

“Come on Quinn, you had such a shitty day yesterday.” Hunter begged. “It would be good for you; you need a break.

Quinn looked at Ivy again then up at Thor who also looked hesitant. He was remembering their conversation last night and knew she was looking to him for reassurance but he was torn between wanting to keep her in his sight and knowing that she needed to do this.

“I know Ivy’s sick, but if all she’s going to do is either cry or sleep, isn’t Thor perfectly capable of holding her by himself while she’s doing either of those things?” Hunter interjected.

Quinn tore her gaze away from Thor to smile at her best friend. “You’ll understand in about eight months.”

“Well, if we’re not going to go shopping, let’s talk about that weird storm last night then, I want details.”

“Ok, fine. Let’s go shopping.” Quinn sighed and Hunter grinned triumphantly. She kissed Steve on the cheek then climbed out of the hot tub.

“I always get my way.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Steve laughed. “I’m married to you.”

Quinn looked hesitantly down at Ivy again and then at Thor and he kissed her reassuringly. “It will be alright.”

“And you’ll call me if you need me to come home, right?”

“Of course.”

“Alright.” Quinn sighed again then pulled her feet out of the water and stood up. She knelt down and kissed Thor then lightly stroked the top of Ivy’s head. “We won’t be out long.”

“Have fun ladies.” Steve waved after the two of them wrapped towels around themselves and headed towards the elevator.

 

                                                *************************

Hunter let herself into Quinn and Thor’s after she changed. “I called Mom.” Hunter called as she started up the stairs. “We’re going to go pick her up, there’s a dress she found at this little boutique that sh-.” Hunter trailed off when she found Quinn sitting in the rocking chair in Ivy’s room with the breast pump and her mouth curled up in a horrified grimace. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Ivy has no appetite right now so if I don’t do this my boobs are going to explode.”

“Um no.” Hunter still looked distressed as she continued to stare at her best friend’s chest. “That’s not happening.”

“I’m almost done.” Quinn grinned. “So, your mom already found a dress?”

“Sounds like it; she wants us to see it. Does that hurt?” Hunter asked, unable to focus on anything but the little plastic suction cups and bottles attached to Quinn’s breasts.

“It’s not great, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Well these are never going in one of those.” Hunter stated determinedly, pointing at her chest then at the breast pump.

“It’s kind of a necessary evil if you nurse.”

“Well, I’m not doing that either.” Hunter plopped down defeatedly on the ottoman in front of Quinn. “See, I’m already a terrible mother.”

Quinn shook her head as she removed the pump and cleaned herself off and readjusted her dress. “You are not. Lots of mothers don’t nurse.  And there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s a personal choice, Hunter.”

“And at the very least, Steve is maternal enough for both of us.” Hunter laughed.

“Hunter, you’re going to be a great mom. It comes more naturally than you think and it will for you too, I promise.” Quinn stood up and carried the bottles into the bathroom and poured the milk down the sink then rinsed out the bottles.

“Um? What did you do that for?”

“I already have plenty saved.” Quinn explained, “So I don’t really see the point in saving anymore.”

“Ok, I’m all for sharing everything like we do but we have got to stop talking about your boob milk.”

“Well you brought it up.” Quinn laughed.  “I just need to go grab a sweater and some shoes and then I’m ready.” Quinn finished cleaning up then head into her bedroom with Hunter in tow and selected a pair of light brown calf length boots and a long tan sweater that complimented the brown and teal wrap dress she wore then the two girls head downstairs towards the awaiting town car.

After they picked up Hannah, the three of them stopped at a coffee shop that was just down the street from the boutique where the dress Hannah wanted them to see was located. They ordered their drinks to go and then walked to the shop.  “I can’t wait for you to see my dress.” Hannah beamed. She handed her latte to Hunter and followed the sales clerk into the fitting room.

“Her dress?” Quinn mused as she raised her eyebrow and sipped her mocha. “Sounds like her mind is already made up.”

“Yes it does.”  Hunter agreed.

Hanna emerged a few minutes later wearing an ivory colored lace dress with a square neckline and curve flattering silhouette that ended in a scalloped hem just below her knees.  “What do you think, girls?” Hannah asked as she spun around in her bare feet so they could a view of the whole dress.

“I love it.” Quinn told her.

“It looks awesome on you, Mom. I think we have a winner.”

“Great!” Hannah clapped.

“Good! Now we can spend more time finding dresses for Quinn and me.”

“I knew you’d prefer that.” Hannah remarked as she reached for the zipper at the back of the dress and padded back towards the fitting room.

Quinn kept getting the feeling they were being watched as they made their way down the street towards another shop and a wave of panic started to spread across her chest. She paused before they walked through the doors of _Atelier_ and searched through the faces, relief washed over her when two familiar faces stuck out among the throng of people and she covered her face to hide a giggle. Across the street sitting at an outdoor table at a restaurant looking to Quinn very out of place, were Fandral and Hogan both dressed in army fatigues and crisp white t-shirts with Hogan’s long dark hair tucked under a matching camouflage hat. Realizing they’d been spotted, Fandral gave her a quick nod then turned his attention back to the pile of food in front of him. “Are you going to shop with us or stand out here all day?” Hunter questioned. Quinn giggled and motioned for her best friend to join her then subtly gestured to Fandral and Hogan.

“That explains why Steve wanted to know exactly where we’d be at least.” Hunter laughed.

“Are those Steve’s clothes?” Quinn questioned.

“Yes.” Hunter laughed. “Still not very subtle though.”

“Good thing this is New York.” Quinn agreed as they finally made their way into the shop.

                                ******************************************

Quinn didn’t have any luck finding a dress but after trying on several, Hunter finally decided on one with a V-neck and an open keyhole back, cap sleeves and a sleek above the knee length pencil skirt in a deep chocolate color. She was eager to start shoe shopping but Quinn was anxious to get back to Ivy so they decided to head back to the tower and shop for what they could online. Hunter purchased her dress and made arrangements to have the dress sent to her house then she contacted the driver to pull the car around and while they walked towards the car, she was already pulling up sites for the best floral shops in town and the three of them discussed flowers and venues on the ride back home.

                                                ***********************************

As soon as they walked in the front door, Quinn’s eyes focused on the small round fiberglass hot tub that was located near the glass doors of the balcony. It was standing on a wider base that collected the overspray from Ivy who was slapping a small plastic Mjolnir against the water with Steve’s close supervision. “What is that?” she grinned, hurrying over and kneeling next to Steve. Ivy saw her and she slapped the water again. She gave her a partial smile and made a semi contented sounding sigh.

“I made it.” Tony appeared, strutting in from the hallway. “I was just finishing up some modifications. I adapted the power system for the hot tub into the reactor powering the tower.” He sat down next to Quinn and pulled up a model of the tiny hot tub from his tablet and continued to explain how to drain and store it once she no longer had use for it.

“Well, thanks, Tony. That was really sweet.” Quinn smiled at him and he shrugged it off and stood up.

“I could have done that too.” Hunter scoffed.

“Yeah, but you didn’t.” Tony declared and Hunter rolled her eyes then leaned over to kiss Steve hello. Tony pulled up another design from his tablet and the two of them were quickly engrossed and wandered towards the dining area.

“Where’s Thor?” Quinn questioned.

“Downstairs picking up the sandwiches we had delivered.”  Steve explained.

Quinn turned her attention back to Ivy who was now alternating between hitting the water with her little plastic hammer and trying to chew on a corner of it while she made noises that bordered on sounding agitated. “And where did you get that?” she grinned as she leaned in to kiss her daughter’s cheek.

“I got that for her the other day.” Steve chuckled.

“How has she been?”

“A little fussy but I think the warm water is helping her a lot.”

Hannah knelt down next to them just as Thor was letting himself in the front door with his hands full of plastic bags from _Lenny’s_ deli. Quinn walked over to him as he was sitting the bags on the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her hands against his chest and pressed her cheek against his back. “Thank you.” She sighed as she hugged him.

“For what?”

“I saw them.”

“Oh.” Thor chuckled. He turned around and leaned down to kiss her. “That was for my peace of mind.”

“I love you.” She smiled and he rubbed her back and leaned down to kiss her again. Quinn slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

“Hey! Stop sucking face!!” Hunter commanded as she walked back towards the living room. “Pregnant girl is hungry!”

Quinn reluctantly pulled away from Thor and he kissed the side of her head before she moved towards the pantry and grabbed a stack of paper plates “Are you going to use that as your excuse for everything now?”

“Probably.” Tony answered for her as he strode towards the door.

“You’re not going to stay for lunch?” Quinn questioned.

“Nah.” He declined.

“Well thanks again, Tony.” She smiled. He waved away her gratitude away as he strut out the door. Quinn turned her attention back to Thor. “Are Fandral and Hogun going to be here?”

“Yes.”

“It’s about time I get to meet some other Asgardians. Since I’m the only one who hasn’t.” Hunter grumbled as she joined them in the kitchen. She grabbed a large wine glass from the cabinet and filled it with milk much to Quinn’s amusement. “What?”

“Nothing.” Quinn smiled. “Did anyone call Dad?”

“I did.” Hannah replied as she lifted Ivy out of the water when she started to fuss. “He’ll be up soon.”  Steve handed her the little pink hooded towel and Hannah wrapped her in it and laid her against her shoulder. Quinn started towards them and Hannah waved her away. “Steve and I have this under control.” Hannah assured her.

“They’re both baby hogs.” Hunter shrugged, reaching for the gallon of milk and refilling her glass when Quinn returned to the kitchen.

Ivy rubbed her face and continued to fuss while Hannah patted her back. “You poor little thing, you have to be so miserable.” She cooed. Hannah readjusted the towel so that it was lying against her then she pulled Ivy’s swim diaper off and Ivy quieted down a little. “I think that elastic was irritating her skin.”

                “Probably.” Steve agreed.

Hannah patted Ivy’s bare bottom “I just love baby butts.” She grinned. “They’re so cute.” She sighed then kissed the side of Ivy’s face. “Especially hers.”

                “I think you’re a little biased, Grandma.” Steve teased.

                Hannah settled Ivy back in the water and she immediately reached for her hammer. “Maybe a little.” she agreed. “But she’s still gorgeous.”

                “She definitely is.” Steve smiled.

                “I know I’m not officially her Grandma, but I sure do like the way it sounds.” Hannah sighed as she leaned over to stroke Ivy’s cheek.

Steve rested his hand briefly on hers. “You are.” He assured her. “I was Uncle Steve before you and Phil decided to get married. Hannah squeezed his hand and smiled gratefully at him. “You know, I don’t think I ever thanked you, for everything that you did. Not many people could take all that responsibility and burden on their shoulders.”

                “Nothing about Hunter has ever been a burden.” Hannah smiled at him. “But it should be me who’s thanking you.”

                A crease formed between Steve’s eyebrows as he looked at her confusedly. “What for?”

Hannah smiled over at Ivy when Steve put his hand lightly against her back to steady her when she nearly fell over from the force of slapping at the water again with her hammer. “In case you didn’t notice, Hunter has always been very…head strong.” She paused and they both shared a smile before she continued.  “We had our ups and downs like most mothers and daughters, and there were other,” she paused again, choosing her words carefully, “…factors that came between us from time to time and that led to times where we didn’t talk a whole lot but since she’s met you, that’s changed and I feel closer to her than I have in a really long time. And I can’t tell you how grateful I am to you for that.”

                “I don’t know if I can take any responsibility for that.” Steve replied humbly.

                “You absolutely can.” Hannah promised him, feeling tears sting her eyes. “You and Quinn have been the two best people I could ever ask for to be in her life. Quinn has always known what a good heart she has and she has always just been so accepting of Hunter, snarky Stark exterior and all. I didn’t think there was anyone besides Quinn who Hunter would ever let her guard down around; but with you, she’s just… different.”  Hannah smiled and wiped a stray tear off her face.

                Steve smiled and leaned away from Ivy’s intense splashing while still keeping his hand on her back. “I don’t think she’s changed all that much.” He shrugged. “And I bet if you asked Quinn, she’d say the same thing.”

                “Well, I’m thankful just the same.” Hannah smiled again.

                “Are you two going to stop with the love fest and eat?” Hunter questioned. Hannah looked over and realized that Hunter, Quinn and Thor were all gathering around the dining room table and that Fandral, Hogun and Phil had all joined them. Quinn had just finished filling up her plate and was walking towards them.

                “You two don’t have to be on baby duty all day.” She grinned as she knelt down next to Ivy and sat her plate of food on the floor next to her.

                “I really don’t mind.” Steve smiled at her.

                “Steve, it’s time to share the baby with her mother now.” Hunter teased him. “You’ll have your own soon enough.”

                “What was I saying about Hunter having changed?” Hannah laughed as she followed Steve over to the table.

                “Were you two talking about me?” Hunter demanded as she leaned back in her chair and gulped down her milk.

                “Always.” Steve grinned, sliding his fingers down her hair and kissing the top of her head as he took the empty seat next to her that Quinn had vacated.

                “Good.” She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

Ivy continued to get crankier until she was inconsolable so Quinn took her upstairs and everyone quickly finished their lunch then left so Quinn and Thor could tend to their daughter.

                                ***********************************************

                It was late when the chopper landed on top of the tower a few days later, bringing Steve home from a S.H.I.E.L.D mission. It barely hit the helipad when Steve jumped out and hurried over to the elevator, pushing the button to take him down to his floor. He was unhooking his chin strap as he let himself in the front door and Spangles lifted her head up off the couch and wagged her tail happily when she saw him. Hunter was engrossed in a blue model floating above her so Steve took a moment to admire her long legs that were stretched out in front of her on the couch and he smiled when he noticed she was clad in one of his grey army t-shirts. Hunter finally looked up when she heard the familiar clang of his shield, Steve opting to toss it on the floor to get her attention, rather than hang it up like he usually did.  He grinned when he took in the look of shock on her face. “What do you think of the new suit?” Steve questioned and laughed when Hunter’s panties hit him in the face. “Funny,” he chuckled as she hurried off the couch and into his arms, the forgotten model still floating above the couch. “That was Phil’s reaction too.” He motioned towards the hallway before Hunter devoured his mouth. Not separating her mouth from his, she pulled his mask off and tossed it on the floor then ran her fingers down the sides of his face.  “So, does that mean you approve?”  He pressed, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and resting them against her hips.

                Steve’s new suit was a much more subdued solid dark blue with the single white star still in the middle and three horizontal stripes that went across his broad chest and onto his muscular arms. “I will kinda miss the spangly suit but,” she paused to kiss him again, “this is nice.”

                “This is just for S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ll wear that one for Avengers missions.” He promised.

                “Good.” She smiled, kissing him again and she moaned when she felt his hands travelling up her bare back as he pulled her closer.  His hands against her skin were causing a new and incredibly erotic sensation against her skin. There was a roughness from what felt like leather but she could also feel his fingertips at the same time. She paused and grabbed his arm, removing his hand from her back so that she could inspect his hand. “Now these, these I like.”  Hunter ran her fingers along the brown leather of the finger less gloves that covered that palm of his hands.

                He let the hand that was still on her back drift to her lower back then up her side before he gently cupped her breast in his hand, brushing his thumb lightly across her nipple. “You do?” Steve smiled when Hunter started to squirm.

                “Uh huh.” Her answer came out in a whisper and she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him again. She let out a soft moan against his mouth as Steve slowly slid his gloved hand slowly over her rib cage and stomach. The feel of the leather and his fingers against her skin as they dipped lower made her making her moans get louder.  His lips grazed her neck just as his fingers skimmed along her inner thigh.  “Steve.” She whined, raising her hips towards his hand. His hand slid inward and Hunter sucked in a breath.  “You are killing me, Soldier.” She whined and he gave her an ornery grin as he removed his hand then slid one arm under her knees and scooped her up.

                “Why don’t we take this upstairs?” he suggested.

                Hunter wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. “I need you to run.” She grinned. “And that’s an order.”

                Steve grinned and kissed her again before he started towards the stairs at a jog, “Yes, Ma’am.”

                                                                ***********************************

                The next few weeks leading up to Hannah and Phil’s wedding were hectic for everyone involved. Steve split his time with SHIELD and Avengers duty as usual. Thor was also busy with Avenger duties which involved searching for and strategizing and preparing for Loki’s next move while keeping Sif and the Warriors Three heavily included in the whole process as well.  Ivy’s infection had thankfully finally cleared up and she was back to being her active happy self so every free moment Quinn and Hunter had was spent with Hannah pulling together the final details of the wedding and for Quinn, she much preferred keeping busy with work, her active daughter and the wedding rather than think about the specific details of what Thor was doing when he wasn’t home.  In addition to the needed distraction, it was no secret to anyone how excited the girls, Quinn especially, were about their parents getting married and she was very much looking forward to having Hunter as a sister in an official capacity and Hannah as mom and grandma to her and Ivy.  So on the night before Phil and Hannah’s wedding, she and Hunter were hosting a small dinner party for the six of them. They were eating at Steve and Hunter’s but at Quinn’s insistence; she doing all the cooking rather than them having food ordered in.

                Quinn had done most of her food preparations over in Hunter’s kitchen during the day but had returned back to her place to put Ivy down for a nap and while she slept, Quinn went over some of her research notes. She was so engrossed in her work that Ivy’s two-hour nap passed quickly and Quinn closed up her notes and head to the nursery when she heard Ivy’s happy babbling on the monitor.

Ivy chewed happily on her little plastic Mjolnir and kicked her feet while Quinn dressed her in a dark purple long sleeved cotton dress and a pair of multi-colored striped tights before they head back over to Steve and Hunter’s.  Thor and Steve were already there, along with Tony, and gathered around several large models hovering above the coffee table and were deep in conversation when she entered the living room. Ivy spotted Thor and immediately started kicking and jabbering excitedly. He smiled and looked up from what they were discussing and reached for her.  She dropped her toy as she stretched her arms out for him too. Spangles moved from her place on the couch next to Steve and curled up next to Thor, thumping her tail excitedly as she watched Ivy. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner, Tony?” Quinn questioned as she handed Ivy to Thor. “We have plenty and would love to have you and Pepper here.”

                “I’m going to the damn wedding, isn’t that enough?” he snapped and Quinn shot him a wounded look. Thor started to stand but Quinn put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently and he relaxed. She kissed his cheek and hurried into the kitchen without another word.

                “Quinn is just excited and wants you to be included too.” Steve replied, trying to keep his tone conversational. Thor leaned back against the couch with Ivy and held her so she was standing and she happily bounced unsteadily on her feet and stuck her fingers in his mouth.  “They’re about to become sisters officially. We’re all about to become family officially. Maybe it’s time you stop making Hunter choose between you and her mother.”

                “Hunter is MY sister.” Tony spat and angrily swiped at the models, making them disappear. “And she’s MY family. Hannah-Hannah is nothing.” He added icily.

Steve gave Tony a sharp look, “You are in my home, Tony.  And Hannah is your sister’s mother and you will show some respect.”

Tony stood up and glared down at Steve. “And you do remember what I did for you right? And who pays for the building that you live in?”

Steve stood up and confidently stared Tony down, “And I would happily give that all back and take Hunter and the baby and go live in a brownstone in Brooklyn. And Hunter would be happy, because I make her happy. But you know what, Tony, you wouldn’t be. You won’t admit it, but you want Hunter around.  You need her around but if you keep acting like this-you will lose her.”

                “Fuck you.” Tony spat before angrily marching towards the door.

                Steve looked from Thor to Quinn and shrugged then smiled, “Well that went well.”

                “I should have known better.” Quinn replied. “It is Tony.”

                “Well, maybe we need to stop making excuses for him.” Steve sighed.

                “I would be happy to go set him straight if you would like.” Thor added with a smile as Ivy continued to stick her fingers in his mouth.

                “I don’t think we need to worry about Tony for right now.” Quinn smiled lovingly over at them both. “Tonight is about Dad and Hannah.”   Ivy started to wriggle wildly in Thor’s hands so he sat her down on the floor and she immediately started to propel herself forward with her feet, scooting towards her abandoned toy. Spangles hopped off the couch and grabbed a squeaky toy and started to follow her.

                “Wow, I didn’t realize she was already so mobile.” Steve grinned, watching as Ivy happily scooted around the floor, stopping every so often to bang her hammer on the ground or chew on it while Thor leaned forward on the couch to keep a close watch on her.

                “Oh yeah.” Quinn grinned, stepping in from the kitchen for a moment. “Banner said she’s off the chart development wise. He just uses the averages as a guide line but she is definitely a lot stronger and more mobile than most five and a half month olds.”

Ivy dropped her hammer and squealed excitedly when Spangles settled close to her. She reached out and grasped tufts of her hair causing Spangles to yelp and run off which startled Ivy and she started to cry. Steve, Thor and Quinn all went for her but Steve reached her first. He scooped her up and rubbed her back, Quinn handed him her pacifier which she eagerly accepted from him and she started to settle down.  Spangles trotted over to Steve’s side and he affectionately scratched her ear. “She didn’t mean it, Girl.” He explained.  Once Ivy calmed down, she started to squirm again so Steve put her down and she continued to scoot around. Spangles joined her again but this time at a safer distance.

Quinn grinned at her then headed back into the kitchen just as Hunter let herself in the front door.

“Did you get your dress altered?” Quinn asked.

“No.” Hunter sighed as she hung the garment bag in the front closet then walked into the living room to give Steve a kiss hello and greet Spangles. “I had to get a bigger size. She returned to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “So is this what I have to look forward to until this kid pops out? None of my clothes fitting?”

“Well, yes.” Quinn laughed and Hunter glowered at her.

Quinn pulled the pork tenderloins out of the refrigerator that had been marinating and sat them on the counter then set about getting the rest of the meal prepared. “But you’ll get to shop for new clothes at least.” She encouraged while Hunter leaned against the counter.

“I can’t believe my dress didn’t fit. I’m barely pregnant. Why is this happening already?”

“It’s a gradual thing, Hunter.” Quinn laughed again as she continued to peel and slice potatoes to mash later. “It’s not even noticeable yet.”

“You’re amused by all this aren’t you?” Hunter grumbled.

“A little.” Quinn grinned.

Ivy threw her toy on the ground and shoved her hand in her mouth as her jabbering started to turn distressed. Thor picked her up and sat her on his lap and by the time Hannah and Phil arrived, she was contentedly gnawing on his bicep and his arm was covered in drool. “She is teething.” Thor explained, noticing the amused look on Phil’s face as he sat down.

“Have you heard of teething rings?” Phil joked.

“She refuses them.” Thor laughed.

“She likes her Daddy’s arm.” Quinn shrugged as she placed a tray of appetizers on the coffee table.

“I don’t blame you, kiddo.” Hannah laughed and Phil shot her a look.

“What?” she grinned at him. “You have a crush on Steve. I can’t have a crush on our other son-in-law?”

Quinn brought Thor a burp rag and offered Ivy her hammer which she took, then promptly dropped on the floor and went back to chewing on Thor’s arm. “Well, ok.” Quinn laughed. She kissed the top of her dad’s head as she passed him on her way back to the kitchen.

 “Did you make all this?” Hannah questioned as she followed Quinn.

“I did.” She replied with a smile.

Hannah smiled and kissed her cheek, “Sweetie, you didn’t need to go to so much trouble.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Quinn assured her, “Besides, right now…I just need to keep busy.”

“Well it all looks and smells fantastic.” Hannah patted her hand and kissed her cheek again.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want help with anything?”

“No.” Quinn replied firmly. “You’re the guest of honor. You go sit down and relax. I have everything under control.”

                                                                *****************

They were just about to sit down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Steve went to answer it and was pleasantly surprised to see Tony and Pepper standing in the hallway. “Hey, guys.” He grinned. “Come on in.”

“When Tony got home he said that Quinn kept insisting that we come over for dinner so here we are.” Pepper grinned.

“Well, I’m glad she did.” Hunter smiled as she hurried over to greet them both with a hug. Steve took the wine bottle from Pepper and carried it over to the dining room table.

“Quinn invited us. It’s not a big deal.” Tony replied gruffly as he rubbed her back affectionately before quickly pulling away.

Phil and Steve quickly pulled up two more chairs and Quinn brought in two more place settings and everyone resituated themselves around the table. Tony took a seat next to Hunter and was already filling his wine glass.

“Are you sure you do not want any help?” Thor questioned while Quinn carried the food out to the table.

Quinn smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll have a job for you in just a second.” She disappeared again and reappeared seconds later with a large wine glass full of chocolate milk for Hunter. “I got you chocolate milk since it’s a special occasion.”

“Thanks.” Hunter sighed and stared longingly at the glass of wine that Tony had just drained and was refilling and Quinn quickly placed another bottle on the table. Ivy started to babble and smack her hands against the table so Thor pulled her high chair over to the table and sat her in it and she continued her contented pounding against the tray. Quinn brought out a bowl of pureed peaches for Ivy and put the bowl and a small plastic spoon in front of Thor. And everyone watched in amusement while she eagerly opened her mouth widely for every spoonful that Thor offered her then she would laugh and clap her hands excitedly after each bite.

“Wow, she really gets excited about food.” Phil laughed as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate. “Quinn was a good eater but nothing like that.”

“Hunter either.” Hannah agreed.

“She only gets that excited about booze.” Tony quipped.

“Gee, wonder where she learned that.” Pepper added dryly, spooning grilled asparagus onto his plate because he was too preoccupied with refilling his wine glass.

“Whatever do you mean?” he grinned at her as she passed the plate across him to Steve.

The meal continued to pass pleasantly and then they moved back into the living room for chocolate cake and coffee and Steve insisted on cleaning up so that Quinn could visit with everyone.  Their little party broke up when Thor and Quinn decided to head home when Ivy would stop her scooting every few seconds to rub her eyes and her chattering began to take on an aggravated tone. Thor picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes drooped. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Quinn waved as she followed after Thor after hugging her dad and Hannah good bye.

Thor handed Ivy off to Quinn as soon as they got home. He kissed the top of Ivy’s head before Quinn laid her against the changing table. She rubbed her eyes again while Quinn changed her diaper and put her in a pink sleeper. Thor kissed Ivy again when Quinn put her against her shoulder then brushed his lips softly against Quinn’s ear, sending a shudder of anticipation through her. “Come join me in the shower when you are finished putting her to bed.” He gave her arms a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head before he walked out of the room.

Quinn stood in the middle of the bathroom floor, admiring Thor’s form through the glass and the steam of the shower.  She watched while he ran the bar of soap over his immense biceps and chest, her heart rate already quickening. He smiled when he caught her staring at him and pushed the shower door open, then continued washing; pausing to watch Quinn when she finally started to undress. Thor set the bar of soap aside and wrapped his arms around her once she stepped inside the shower then he released her and brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck before reaching for the bottle of her body wash and squeezing a liberal amount all over her purple shower sponge and brushing it across her shoulders while Quinn reached for her shampoo. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on washing her hair when Thor slid the sponge over her collar bone then abandoned it and opted to use his hands instead. Quinn leaned back against his chest as his soapy hands caressed her breasts. He continued to expertly knead one while his other hand leisurely made its way down her stomach and she lifted her mouth up to meet his. She eventually turned around so that she was facing him and let the water run through her hair while she ran her hands along his chiseled torso; his muscle twitched when she pressed her mouth against his firm pectoral. Thor grunted when she ran her fingers over the tip of his erection and she smiled up at him before their mouths met again; her fingers now gliding under his shaft. Her hand continued their torturous exploration before he picked her up. He turned so the water from the shower was hitting his back and he braced himself against the wall with one hand, while securely curling his other arm around Quinn and she wrapped her legs tightly around his thick waist. Thor kissed her along her neck and then her mouth as he continued to move inside her. Quinn gripped the sides of his face before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, “Thor.” She whimpered. Her legs started to go slack against his waist as her pleasure intensified so he slid his hands under her thighs holding her securely and, pushing her firmly against the wall of the shower. “Thor,” Quinn moaned again and he felt her body tense against him, her breathing got shallow and she raked her fingers down his chest. Thor felt her constrict around him as her head lolled back and he took advantage of her exposed skin and gently nipped at her neck, gripping her tighter as he felt his release. Quinn kept her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers while he gently let her feet drop to the floor. He had a hard time turning off the shower because Quinn wouldn’t extricate herself from him. And even after they stepped out of the shower, she continued attempting to climb back up his thighs and Thor chuckled at his eager wife. He easily lifted her up while he dropped down to his knees and they ended up making love on the bathroom floor. Quinn was out of breath when they finally made it to the bedroom and Thor gently dropped her against the mattress before joining her on the bed. She gripped his face and kissed him hungrily while she crawled on top of him and they continued to have their way with each other until the sky was just beginning to lighten.

                                                *******************************

It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when Quinn was hearing Ivy waking up for the day and thumping her feet against her mattress. She smiled, remembering why she’d gotten no sleep and then let out a tired groan. She and Thor hadn’t spent an entire night making love since before Ivy was born. She rolled over and curled against Thor and he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. “It can’t possibly be time to get up yet.” She moaned and Thor chuckled. She reached up and kissed his lips and sighed pleasurably then pressed her forehead against his chest when the pounding of Ivy’s feet against her bed and her babbling got louder.

“I will get her.” Thor offered, already sliding off the bed. Quinn yawned but was sitting upright against the pillows by the time Thor returned. He handed Ivy over and she was eagerly eating by the time he climbed back on the bed. Quinn closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder. “What time will you and Hunter leave?”

“Not late enough for a nap.” Quinn laughed. She lifted her mouth up and he obliged her with a kiss. “Completely worth it though.” She grinned.

“I agree.” He smiled and rested his head on top of hers and reached for one of Ivy’s feet.

“I think there’s a chopper coming for us nine; Fury’s wedding gift to Dad I guess.  And then it will be back for you, Steve and Ivy around eleven.” The garden venue where Hannah and Phil had chosen to get married was about three hours away by car but only an hour if they flew. Quinn and Thor had toyed with the idea of just having Thor take them but decided they wanted to wait until Ivy was a bit older before she would fly for the first time with Daddy. Quinn yawned again and she switched Ivy to the other side. She leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “I need coffee.” She laughed tiredly. “So much coffee.”

Quinn felt Thor’s lips against her forehead, “I will bring you some.” She opened her eyes to slits so she could watch him leave the room. She fully appreciated the way her husband frequently and unabashedly roamed their house in the nude and rarely missed the opportunity to ogle him. When Thor returned, he traded Quinn the coffee cup for Ivy and laid her against his shoulder to burp her. Quinn drained her coffee cup and reached across Thor to set her cup on the night stand and buried her face in his neck as she did it. He curled his arm around her, pulling her against him and she trailed her fingers down his chest and let out a contented sigh. Ivy turned and squealed and reached her hand out for Quinn’s face and Quinn kissed her fingers. “Mommy needs to go get dressed, Ivy.” Quinn told her. Ivy smiled then shoved her fingers in Thor’s mouth and then shrieked loudly making Thor laugh. Her shrieks turned to their typical agitated tone when she was still hungry and she started chewing angrily on her fist and continued smacking Thor in the face with her other hand.

“I think Ivyanna is ready for the remainder of her breakfast.” Thor chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“I think you’re right.” Quinn smiled. Thor kissed Ivy’s head and handed her to Quinn then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of the dresser and pulled them on then returned to the side of the bed and reached for Ivy.

“I will go feed Ivyanna so that you can prepare to leave.” Thor offered.

Quinn smiled again and rose up on her knees. “Thank you.” She rested her hand on his chest and kissed Ivy on the cheek then kissed Thor’s mouth, sighing as she curled her fingers into his hair as their kissed deepened until Ivy interrupted them with an impatient screech. Quinn giggled and kissed Ivy’s cheek again, “Sorry, baby.” Thor grinned and kissed Quinn’s forehead before carrying Ivy out of the room.


	89. Chapter 89

Part of the reason she and Hunter were getting to the venue so early was because they were getting their hair and make-up done with Hannah before the ceremony so after washing her face and brushing her teeth she pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a basic V-neck t-shirt. And as she was trotting down the stairs she could hear Thor calling for her and when she reached the living room, she covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Thor was kneeling on the floor and Ivy had fistfuls of his hair and was shrieking and waving her clenched hands around excitedly while he tried to sit her in the seat of her exersaucer. Still snickering, Quinn hurried over. She picked up Ivy’s toy Mjolnir from the couch and got Ivy to loosen her grip on Thor’s hair by offering her the toy. “I think she likes Daddy’s hair.” Quinn smiled as she leaned in to kiss Thor’s cheek.

“Yes.” He chuckled. “Because this continues to happen.”

“I have an idea.” Quinn disappeared upstairs and came back a several seconds later then instructed Thor to sit on the couch then she knelt behind him. “You know,” she began as she took the hairbrush that she’d grabbed and smoothed his hair back, “It really amuses me that you can fight marauders from other realms and the Chiutari and who knows what else, but you can’t untangle our five month old daughter’s fingers from your hair.” She kissed his cheek then gathered his thick tresses in a low ponytail and secured it with a simple black hair tie.

“Ivyanna is considerably more fragile than the Chiutari.” Thor pointed out with a laugh.

“I suppose that is true.” Quinn agreed as she stood up to admire her work and she raised her eyebrows approvingly. She leaned over to tuck a stray hair behind his ear, “This is a good look for you.” She grinned as she kissed him. Thor slid his hands over her butt then pulled her down onto his lap and she entwined her fingers behind his neck. They both smiled over at Ivy who was happily banging her hammer against the tray of her exersaucer and then Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed when she felt Thor’s lips at her neck and his hand slip under her shirt. She slid her hands over the sides of his scruffy face as their kissing intensified and he tore the thin fabric of her bra so that his hand could cup the bare flesh of her breast. She groaned as his fingers kneaded its soft flesh and she pressed her hips against his.

Hunter and Steve let themselves in and Ivy spun around in her exersaucer and bounced excitedly and held up her arms for Steve while Thor and Quinn remained oblivious on the couch. Steve beamed when he saw the delighted look on Ivy’s face and happily lifted her up while also grateful for the distraction from Thor and Quinn. “Wonder how long it’ll take them to notice we’re here.” Hunter mused and Quinn finally pulled away from Thor when she heard her speak and grinned sheepishly at them.

“Hi.” She replied as she pushed Thor’s hand out from under her shirt then stood up.

“Hi.” Hunter returned with an amused smirk. “Glad to know that having a kid doesn’t stop all the dry humping, so I assume it doesn’t stop the naked kind either, so that’s good.”

Quinn smoothed her hair back and felt her cheeks turn pink, “Yeah.” She grinned as she crossed her arms across her chest while Thor stretched his arms across the back of the couch.

“You ready? The helicopter’s here.”

“I actually need to go change.”

Hunter stared at her suspiciously while Steve settled on the couch next to Thor with Ivy in his arms. “I’ll go with you.” She said and followed Quinn up to her bedroom then flopped back on the bed.

“I need to do some serious shopping once this wedding stuff is over.” Quinn said as she pulled a different bra out of the top drawer of her dresser. She quickly pulled off her shirt and then tossed the shredded bra on the bed.

“Running out of bras?” Hunter guessed as she examined the ripped garment.

“And a few other things.” Quinn smiled as she slipped into the new one and then pulled her t-shirt back over her head.

“Thor hasn’t mastered the art of the removal, huh?”

“No.” Quinn laughed. “And I doubt he ever will.”

“I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“No.” She smiled, “It’s part of his charm.”

“Who knew my sweet little Quinn would grow up to be such a perv?” Hunter grinned. “I have to say, I’m quite proud.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Quinn grinned as she headed towards the bedroom door.

As they said their goodbyes, Hunter produced a tiny pair of soft leather dress shoes in a pale yellow with a Velcro ankle strap and a tiny bow to cover closure. She handed them to Thor while Quinn grabbed her garment bag from the front closet. “Do not forget to put her in these, ok?”

“Alright.” Thor chuckled, sharing a look with Quinn.

“The reason you two think she won’t wear shoes is because you won’t put her in shoes.” Hunter reasoned before looking Thor steadfastly in the eye. “Put these on her.”

“You have my word, Hunter.” He nodded seriously but his eyes had an amused glint, giving him away and she glared at him before leaning down to kiss Steve goodbye again while Quinn said her goodbye to Thor and then Ivy again before they finally head up to the roof and the awaiting helicopter.

                                *************************************

Quinn sat with her hands under the nail dryer while the stylist worked on her hair. And while Hunter opted to keep her thick waves loose with just a touch of curl added, Quinn requested a loose low side ponytail with soft curls. “You girls look so pretty.” Hannah smiled and her eyes glistened while her hair was being done in a soft chignon at the nape of her neck.

“Don’t start crying again, Mom. You’ll mess up your make up.” Hunter warned.

“I can’t help it.” Hannah replied, reaching for a lace handkerchief. “And I can’t wait to see Ivy in her dress.”

“And the shoes I got to go with it.”

“Hunter, those shoes won’t last five minutes on her feet.” Quinn stood up and walked over to the garment rack where her dress was hanging.

“They have an ankle strap.” Hunter argued. “She won’t be able to get them off her feet.”

“Have you met my daughter, Hunter?” Quinn laughed while she slipped into her bridesmaid dress which had a sleeveless V-neck and V-back bodice with a gracefully flowing skirt that fell just above her knees in a beautiful deep red-orange colorful that complimented the chocolate color of Hunter’s dress. After the stylist pulled back one side of Hunter’s thick locks and secured them with flower’s that matched Quinn’s dress, Quinn helped her into her dress and then they both slipped into their matching chocolate satin open toed heels. And after helping Hannah with a few final details, Quinn left her and Hunter and hurried off to be with her dad.

                         ***************************************

Phil turned as soon as he heard a quick tap and then saw the turn of the doorknob. He stopped pacing and his smile widened when he saw Quinn walk through the door. “Quinny, you look beautiful.” He beamed.

“And you look so ha-.” Quinn stopped short. “Dad, are you nervous?”

“No.” He shrugged casually and crossed the distance between them to give her a hug. “I’m so ready to do this.” He grinned and handed Quinn his tie. She accepted it then rested her hand on her cheek when he released her and smiled affectionately at her father. “Daddy, you have a bright blue t-shirt on underneath your dress shirt.

Phil looked down and chuckled at himself. “So I do.” He started to unbutton his shirt while Quinn found the white undershirt he should have been wearing folded and lying on a chair cushion. When she looked up, she audibly gasped; seeing the long thick jagged scar down her father’s back was very jarring. “Quinny, are you alright?” He turned around and she covered her eyes against the nearly matching one on his chest as tears stung her eyes. “I knew you would have scars, I just-.” Quinn paused and Phil quickly took the undershirt from her and pulled it over his head and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” he soothed. “It’s ok. I’m ok now.” He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back and she squeezed him tighter.

                Quinn finally released him and wiped at her face and he pulled his dress shirt back on. “At least I know you’re not some life model decoy.”

“That’s right.” Phil grinned and kissed her cheek. “I’m all patched up and I’m me. I promise.”

She finally smiled as she wrapped the tie around his neck and smiled up at him as she started to tie it for him. There was another tap at the door and the wedding planner peeked her head in to let Quinn and Phil know they were needed so Quinn helped Phil into his jacket and she took his hand and they followed the wedding planner out to the gardens.

                                                                **************************

                Hunter and Quinn were the only two who stood up with their parents during the intimate outdoor ceremony but when Steve and Thor joined them for the lighting of the unity candle, Ivy’s one remaining shoe was dangling around her ankle by the strap and she was happily chewing on its toe. Quinn stifled a giggle when she caught the exasperated look that Hunter shot her daughter and then she gave her one herself when she noticed that Ivy had pulled off one of the many multi colored laser cut butterflies that covered the bodice of her dress and that there was a gaping hole in its place. Her eyes briefly met Thor’s and he looked contrite so she had to look away before she started laughing. And once Phil and Hannah were pronounced husband and wife; Quinn linked her arm through Thor’s.  While they waited to fall into step behind the bride and groom and then Hunter and Steve, Quinn reached for Ivy’s hand when she started to pull at another butterfly which caused her to screech in protest. Quinn buried her face against Thor’s arm to hide her laughter and Thor lifted Ivy higher in his other arm, and rested her against his chest, hoping to distract her from her task.

                “Ivyanna,” Hunter scolded playfully while they waited for the wait staff to bring out dinner. Ivy looked up at her from her spot on Thor’s lap with her big blue eyes, still contentedly chewing on her shoe. “Aunt Hunter spent two hundred dollars on those shoes.”

                “Why would you spend two hundred dollars on shoes for a baby?” Phil scoffed.

                “Because she’s Hunter.” Steve, Quinn and Hannah responded nearly in unison.

                “They went perfectly with that dress that she is now destroying.” Hunter laughed, watching Ivy who had dropped her shoe and was now working on one of the butterflies that was scattered on the soft tulle of the skirt of her dress.

                “I sure hope you two are having a boy.” Phil joked.

                “She’ll still figure out a way to spend money on clothes.” Quinn assured them.

                “It’s one of her many talents.” Steve smiled as he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

                “We’re not allowed to talk about my other talents in front of the parents.” She grinned, taking a sip of her sparkling juice. Steve leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of his champagne. “Your cheeks don’t turn nearly as pink as they used to.” She pointed out.

                “No, no they don’t.” he sighed with a half-smile.

                “So, are you two going to find out the sex of the baby?” Hannah asked as the wait staff brought out the salad course.

                “Hell yes!” Hunter cheered just as Steve was saying _No_ and they both exchanged looks. “I’ve been working on a comprehensive micro oscillating density wave system so that I’ll be able to already determine the sex now before the sex organs are even developed. I’m almost done, but I don’t have to use it.” She shrugged noncommittally then got quiet and started to focus on her salad and Steve laughed as Ivy attempted to grab Thor’s fork while he tried to eat. And the chatter at the table quieted down as the courses continued to be brought out to the tables.

                                                **********************************

                “Do you really want to wait to find out what we’re having?” Hunter asked Steve later while they danced.

                “I didn’t really think about it that much.” He shrugged. “I just assumed that we would wait. I guess I’m just still old fashioned, Hunter.”

                “There’s nothing wrong with that, Steve.” She smiled, curling her fingers around his neck and urging his mouth down to her. “That’s what I love most about you.”

                “As much as I would love to be surprised,” he paused, pulling her closer and tracing his finger down her cheek before resting his hand against her back again, “I feel like you’ve compromised on so many things for me so I’m ok with finding out what we’re having before the baby is born. Besides,” he grinned, “I know you’re dying to start shopping.”

                Hunter stopped dancing and a crease formed between her eyebrows, “Wait a minute,” she began, “What do you think I’m compromising about, Steve? Our life? The baby?” She cupped his face in her hands and stared fiercely into his piercingly blue eyes. “I changed when I met you. I’ve told you that. I want this baby, not just because you want to be a dad. I want…I need you to know that, ok?”

                Steve’s mouth curled into a smile, “Ok.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, and when he straightened, his eyes had a teasingly glint, “I should have known better anyway. Nobody makes a Stark do anything they don’t want to do.”

                “Exactly.” Hunter grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers once more, kissing him aggressively. “And you’re really ok with finding out what we’re having?” She asked, keeping her fingers linked behind his head.

                “Yes.” He smiled, sliding his hands along her arms.

                “You’re sure?”

                “Yes. I’m sure.”

                “You don’t really want to wait did you?” she accused.

                “Not really.” He admitted with a smile.

                “I love you, Captain Rogers.”

Steve felt momentarily stunned, he wasn’t sure he’d heard Hunter correctly, he wasn’t sure Hunter knew she’d said it and he didn’t quite know how to respond without startling her. He quickly relaxed his face into a warm smile and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed his lips into her hair. “I love you, Hunter.” He sighed softly.

                                **********************************

Thor could not contain his laughter when Ivy pulled another butterfly off the bodice of her dress and squealed delightedly as she dropped it on the ground. He kissed the side of her head and pulled Quinn closer as the three of them twirled around on the dance floor with the other wedding guests. Quinn lifted her head off of Thor’s chest and reached for one of Ivy’s hands. “She’s going to be naked before the night’s over.”

“Undoubtedly.” Thor chuckled. He squeezed Quinn affectionately and bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers. When he straightened back up, Ivy leaned over and gummed at Thor’s chin. His eyes crinkled and his mouth curled into a wide grin as he affectionately rubbed Ivy’s back. Quinn rested her hand over Thor’s on Ivy’s back and beamed up at them; and the more Thor laughed the more she shrieked and continued to gnaw and drool on his face.

After Ivy pulled off another butterfly from her dress, Quinn finally conceded and took her inside the resort to feed her and change her into the floral print sleeper that she’d packed for her. As she was returning to the large white reception tent with Ivy on her hip, Quinn noticed that her dad and Nick Fury were deep in conversation. A shiver went down Quinn’s spine, she recognized the look on her father’s face. Quinn readjusted Ivy on her hip and trooped over to them. Nick gave Phil a brief nod and smiled at Quinn and Ivy before striding away.

“You haven’t left SHIELD have you?” she stated accusingly. A look of guilt clouded his face and he smiled and stroked Ivy’s chubby cheek.

“Not…completely.” He admitted.

                “Not completely?!” Quinn cried. “What does that even mean?!  Have you just been pretending to work for Tony?”

                “Not exactly. I’ve been… consulting with Tony.”

                “On something for SHIELD?” And when he didn’t immediately answer, she continued, “When were you planning on telling me, Dad? Or were you not going to? Were you just going to not worry about it and when you got killed for real this time, just let Fury handle the dirty work again?” Quinn’s voice started to rise and she felt tears sting her eyes. She bounced Ivy in her arms when she started to wriggle and Quinn could tell by the droning noises she was making that she was getting bored.

                “Quinny,” Phil began gently. “I really did think about leaving SHIELD and I wanted to tell you that I hadn’t, but then Ivy got sick and I just didn’t want to burden you then and then you got busy helping Hannah with the wedding and I didn’t want to ruin that. I did want to tell you; I was just waiting for the right time.”

                “Daddy,” Quinn sighed and switched Ivy to her other hip, “I’m not this fragile thing that you have to tiptoe around. I just want you to be honest with me.”

                “But you don’t want me doing this either.”

                “No. I don’t.”

                “Would you ask Thor to stop being Thor?”

                “Of course not.”

                “Why?”

                “Because that’s who he is…” Quinn trailed off when Phil looked at her pointedly, his brow arching slightly and saying without words that she'd made his point as he reached for Ivy and she excitedly waved her arms around. “You’re not exactly as indestructible as my husband, Dad.”

                “I think my manly scars have proven otherwise.” Phil joked and Quinn scowled up at him. Phil draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “Let’s go get some cake.”

                Hannah met up with them on their way to the cake table and Phil looked at her incredulously when she promptly took Ivy out of his arms. “My turn.” Hannah said with a grin before kissing Phil’s cheek and then Ivy’s.

Quinn had just recollected her daughter and was just sitting down next to Hunter and Steve with her cake when she heard the sound of glass shattering and Thor’s booming laughter and him shouting “Another!” before hearing Tony’s heavily intoxicated voice echoing the sentiment and she and her best friend exchanged amused looks.

                “Is this what I miss when I’m drunk?”

                “Pretty much.” Quinn smiled taking trying to maneuver her fork around Ivy’s grasping hands.

                 The three of them turned and saw Thor and Tony by the bar with several shots lined up in front of them and the bartender was already sitting two immense glasses of beer in front of them, an extremely amused look on his face. “Thor can’t be drunk already.”

                “He isn’t.” Quinn assured her.

                “Damn. I miss a lot when I drink. Thor’s funny.” Hunter quipped, grinning as Thor and Tony continued to shout and throw shot glasses on the ground.

                “Yeah.” Quinn smiled, pushing her cake out of Ivy’s reach to her protests. Steve reached out his hands to her and Ivy reached back. Once she was settled on his lap she immediately started reaching for Quinn’s cake again.

                “Uhhhh!” she whined when Steve lifted her up so that she was against his chest. Ivy looked over his shoulder and saw Thor and immediately started bouncing in Steve’s arms and jabbering excitedly.

                “Do you want to go see your Daddy?” Steve grinned at her then leaned in and kissed her chubby cheek. Ivy shrieked and smacked his cheeks then turned her attention back to Thor while Steve stood up.  She continued to wiggle excitedly in his arms the closer he got to Thor and Quinn watched closely when Thor happily reached for her and raised her high above his head. “I sure hope he doesn’t decide to throw her on the ground like a glass of beer.” Hunter mused as she picked at Quinn’s piece of cake.

                Quinn snatched her cake back from Hunter. “Thor wouldn’t do that.” She scoffed good naturedly. She watched as Thor lifted Ivy over his head again and Ivy kicked and squealed delightedly then Thor brought her back down close and kissed her cheek.

                Hunter and Quinn shared confused expressions when they saw Tony hand the bartender a huge wad of cash and then he and Thor went outside the confines of the tent. They saw the bartender and another waiter follow a few minutes later pushing carts of dishes. Quinn saw the familiar streak in the sky of Mjolnir through the fabric of the tent followed close behind by another illuminated object. “Oh no.” she laughed as she hurried to her feet and Hunter quickly followed after her. They got outside just as Thor threw the first dish followed by his infectious laugh while Tony annihilated it with the repulsor now covering his hand. Ivy’s eyes were huge as she watched the spectacle while Thor prepared to take his turn; the eager waiter wanting to toss the dish that Thor destroyed. While he and Tony exchanged amused looks, Quinn took the opportunity to rush over and pluck Ivy from his arms.

                “What?”

                “You play. I’ll hold the baby.” She grinned, reaching up to kiss his lips. Quinn rejoined Hunter with the crowd that had now gathered outside the tent.

                “Leave it to my brother to make it all about him at my mom’s wedding.” Hunter grumbled.

                “Thor’s over there too and this is how they celebrate in Asgard so I don’t know that this is all Tony’s idea.” Quinn soothed. “Well, he’s the only one who can destroy things with a magic hammer but you get the idea-you should have seen the floor at our wedding in Asgard.” She spotted their parents towards the front of the crowd. Phil had his arm around Hannah and they were both watching while laughing and enjoying the show just as much if not more than the rest of their guests.

Hunter spotted them too, “Mom does look like she’s having fun.” she relented then looked back to Thor, “Are you sure he isn’t drunk?”

                “He’s getting there.” Quinn laughed.

                                                                             ***** *****

                Tony noticed Hannah towards the front of the crowd and glared at her before destroying a dinner plate that Thor tossed high into the air.  “I just don’t get it.” Steve said, catching the contemptuous look as he walked up behind Hannah. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. “Especially after all this time.”        

                “It’s not something that Tony likes to talk about.”

                “Imagine that.”

                Hannah snickered at Steve’s remark. “Tony and his mother were actually very close. To him, I’m just another reminder of his father’s many betrayals.”

                “But it wasn’t-” Steve argued.

                Hannah patted Steve’s hand and smiled sweetly at him. “I’ve just always been so very grateful that he never took it out on Hunter. And I appreciate you being so protective of me since you learned the truth but sometimes it’s best to leave the past in the past, Steve.” He returned her smile and nodded, understanding that the subject was closed.

                “Why the serious faces?” Phil questioned when he returned with a cocktail for Hannah and a beer in his hand which he offered to Steve who graciously accepted. “This is a party! And I need a beer!”

                “Honey, I think you’re done.” Hannah said firmly before she kissed his cheek.

                Phil looked up at Steve as he draped his arm around Hannah’s shoulders, “And so it begins.” He sighed.


	90. Chapter 90

The next morning when Quinn went into Ivy’s room, she found her happily sitting up in the middle of her crib. When Ivy noticed Quinn, her grin widened and she scooted to the edge of the crib and grasped the bars and pulled herself up to a standing position, her legs were wobbly at first but she soon steadied herself as she firmly gripped the rail with one hand and tried to reach for Quinn.  “Thor!” Quinn called excitedly, “Come in here!”

                Thor rushed in pulling a t-shirt over his head. “What is it?” he questioned, then noticed Ivy standing in her crib and he grinned broadly at their daughter. “Well, look at you.” Ivy smiled at him then started chewing on the railing of the crib and Thor draped his arm around Quinn and pulled her close while she wiped her face. Ivy lifted her head and smiled at them again and Quinn noticed the white ridge on the front of her lower gum. She stepped closer to inspect the spot closely and felt new tears spring to her eyes. “Her tooth came through.”

                “So it did.” Thor smiled. He stuck his finger in Ivy’s mouth and she quickly clamped down and gave him an ornery grin. “And it feels as if there is another one on the way as well.” Ivy finally released him and Thor picked her up. “You should come down and see what Tony, Hunter and I are working on after you give Ivyanna her breakfast.” Quinn smiled and nodded and Thor brushed her tears away then leaned down and kissed her softly. “Or would you prefer that I stay?”

                “I’ll be fine.” Quinn rested her hand on his cheek and smiled up at him and he kissed her again. He handed Ivy to her and she kissed the top of her head while Ivy wriggled happily in Quinn’s arms.

                “I will see you both soon then.”

                “Ok.” Quinn smiled at him again and Thor gave them both a kiss before she settled in the rocking chair with Ivy and watched him as he left the room.

                                                                ***********************

                After Ivy’s breakfast and dressing her for the day, Quinn, being sure to grab her favorite toy hammer, hitched Ivy to her hip and head to the lowest level of the tower to Tony’s workshop where she knew he, Thor and Hunter would be working.  

She stopped short in the doorway, hesitating to go inside. She knew that Hunter and Tony both were working towards new and better ways to capture and contain Loki once he was finally found but Quinn felt very unsettled at the sight of Thor being impeded in any way. He was currently bound by thick steel restraints from his wrists to the middle of his forearms and even Ivy was oddly quiet at the sight.

                Tony checked on the cuffs then grinned eagerly at Thor. “Ok, Big Guy, do your thing.” Thor, who was still able to maneuver Mjolnir, easily flipped the large hammer back against the restraints causing them to tighten against him.

                “It worked!” Hunter cheered.

“Fascinating.” Thor marveled, staring down at the cuffs that were still firmly against his arms when Quinn finally decided to join them.

                “How is it a good idea to make something that’s able to confine Thor? What if technology like that were to get in the wrong hands?”

                “First of all, it wouldn’t.” Tony replied confidently.

                “I am still able to use Mjolnir.” Thor told her while simultaneously demonstrating by shooting a small bolt of lightning at the wall and Quinn noticed the mesmerized look on Ivy’s face while she chewed on her hammer.

                “Thanks.” Tony replied dryly and Hunter laughed when Thor took Tony by surprise and quickly pulled him into a headlock, securing Tony under his bicep before leaning over him and kicking out at one of the two punching bags that were hanging next to them, decimating it.

                “Feel free to let go of me anytime now.” Came Tony’s muffled response.

                “My friend,” Thor chuckled. “I must put my wife at ease.”

                “Yeah, well, I think you did that.” Tony countered when Thor finally released him.

                 “You should do the other thing.” Hunter told him. “She’ll really like that.” Thor gave her a huge grin then nodded before positioning himself in front of the other punching bag that had been brought over from the gym. He jumped up and kicked straight out with both feet, easily destroying the punching bag. Quinn couldn’t hide her aroused grin and knelt down on the floor next to him. Ivy immediately started crawling on him while he put his arms around Quinn and she leaned into his chest and kissed him fervently, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone.

“Do that on your own time.” Tony grumbled. “I’ll even make you some fuzzy Thor cuffs if you want.”

“I think I’m good, thanks.” Quinn giggled extracting herself from Thor and leaning back on her knees.

“You should have been down here earlier when we had him cuffed and he and Steve were sparring.” Hunter grinned. “It was hot.”

“But if you cuffed him while they were sparring you must be afraid that something like that could happen.” Quinn frowned, going back to her original argument.

“I’m not worried about that at all. But that was the only way the old man even had a fair shot against the god of thunder.” Quinn’s mouth twitched and Tony continued. “Still wasn’t a fair fight though.” Tony shrugged.

                “But why did you need to see if Thor could fight if his hands were restrained?” Quinn pressed, looking up at Tony again.

                “Don’t look at me,” Tony raised his hands in surrender. “That was Thor’s idea.”

She looked over at Thor and cast him an accusatory glare, “Were you doing that just for fun?”  He smiled sheepishly at her while Ivy happily sat on him and chewed on his arm.

                “Why should we get all the fun?” Hunter shrugged. “Besides, did I mention that it was hot?”

                “Many times.” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes and finally releasing Thor from the confines of the high tech hand cuffs. Quinn sat back and crossed her legs when Tony handed them to her to examine.

                “So why did they tighten when he hit them with a bolt of lightning?” she questioned.

                “Ionic bonds from the lightning strengthen them.” Hunter interjected before Tony could answer.

                “We used that as a simulation to magic.” Tony continued.

                “Because the properties are very similar.” Hunter added. “Well that and Mjolnir and Thor also possess magic elements too.”

                “I do know that.” Quinn smiled. “I am married to him.”  

                “But Tony didn’t know that Thor was kinda magicky before we started.” Hunter replied with an air of superiority.

                “Oh but Tony did.” He countered.

                “I’m so glad I never have to work with you two.” Quinn smiled again. She looked over at Ivy then put her hand over her mouth when Ivy put her hands on the floor, scooting off Thor’s lap and started crawling towards her dropped hammer toy. Quinn’s lower lip started trembling and Thor reached out for her and pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair.

                Tony watched Quinn for a moment then eyed Hunter warily, “You’re not going to cry every time your kid does something are you?”

                “No. And leave Quinn alone.” Hunter huffed, giving Tony a shove. He glowered at her and then they started mumbling in low tones at each other. Ivy sat up when she reached her toy and waved her hammer around excitedly and gave an excited howl. She chewed on it for a few more seconds before abandoning it to crawl some more and Quinn hurried after her when she started to pull herself up using one of the shorter lab tables.

                “We could make you a new uterus I’m sure, if you really want to have more kids. Can’t be that hard.” Tony offered then scowled at Hunter and rubbed his arm after she slugged him again. “Ow.”

                “Do you understand nothing about subtly?” she muttered.

                “It’s ok.” Quinn smiled, setting Ivy back on the floor when she started squirming and watching her closely as she crawled away. “I don’t really want to be a lab experiment.”

                “Why not? Hunter married one?” Tony shrugged.

                “Do you want hit again?” Hunter threatened. “Besides, I don’t think it’s a good idea either, Ivy’s birth was terrifying, I don’t think we really need to be playing God with my best friend’s life just so you can have an excuse to play doctor with Banner.”

                “I agree.” Thor replied simply, taking his turn to get Ivy out some equipment that was left on the ground.

                “I’m ok.” Quinn assured them all smiling over at Ivy who was wriggling impatiently in Thor’s arms. “She’s just changing so fast. I’m her mom, it wouldn’t matter how many kids I had, it would still make me cry.”

                “Well, do you want to see something else that I’ve been working on?” Hunter shifted the subject.

                “Figured out the sex of the baby?” Quinn guessed.

                “Yes. Well no, I don’t know the sex of the baby yet I‘m just all ready to do it. I finally got that perfected right after Steve left so I’m just waiting until he gets back from his SHIELD mission and then we’ll find out. But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

                “You have been busy this morning.”

                “She wasn’t really helping us.” Tony added.

                “Yeah, I just fixed Tony’s flawed formula so the ionic bonds would tighten when Thor hit the cuffs with lightning rather than disintegrate, that’s all. Then I finished my little personal project.” Hunter shrugged. And before Tony could open his mouth to argue, she was already striding towards the door. Quinn gathered Ivy from Thor and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying to catch up with her best friend.

                “Where are we going?”

                “Back up to your place.” Hunter answered while they waited for the elevator. “Won’t it be easier to chase the munchkin there?”

                “I hope so.” Quinn laughed and readjusted Ivy who was happily waving her hammer around while they stepped into the elevator when the doors opened. Quinn stepped out of the elevator when they got to her floor and Hunter went up one more to get Spangles.

                Spangles happily pranced inside ahead of Hunter when she returned and Quinn pulled herself up onto the couch from her spot on the floor where she’d been sitting while Ivy was happily moving around the living room.

                “She’s really motoring isn’t she?” Hunter chuckled as she took a seat next to Quinn. “Didn’t she just start that this morning?”

                “Yeah.” Quinn smiled and laughed at Spangles who nudged Ivy who’d strayed into the kitchen and got the baby to follow her back into the living room with a happy shriek.

                “Looks like we have a babysitter.” Hunter laughed.

                “I think so.” Quinn smiled again while she watched Ivy and Spangles but Hunter noticed that it seemed forced.

                “What’s going on?” Hunter pressed.

                “I hate that _he’s_ still out there.” Quinn confessed with a shiver then turned to look at Hunter. “He threatened Ivy.”

                “I know, and that’s why we’re doing all of this.”

                “But I hate that it’s necessary.”

                “They’re going to find him.” Hunter replied confidently.

                Quinn looked back over at Ivy. “I hope so.”

Hunter laid her Stark tablet on the coffee table, “This is what I wanted to show you. Maybe it will help some.” She pulled up several 3D monitors and explained that Ivy’s baby monitor was now fully integrated into the security system of the building including specific motion detection outside the window of her room and her play room that will pull up any monitor and immediately send signals to Steve, Tony, Thor, and Banner’s communication devices. “JARVIS, show a simulation.”

                “Yes, ma’am.” Quinn’s TV immediately turned on with a picture of Ivy’s bedroom on it and Hunter showed Quinn Steve’s communication device that she’d brought over showing the alert on it.

                “Show the force fields.”

                “Do you ever say please?” Quinn chuckled.

                “You know the answer to that.” Hunter glanced at her from the corner of her eye while she continued to pull up images from her tablet.

                “As do I.” Jarvis mused before fulfilling Hunter’s request. The image on the TV changed and showed the window in Ivy’s room with a glow around the window.

                “That’s on all the windows in the building.” Hunter explained, “But we put up the extra security alerts around Ivy’s room.”

                “That does make me feel a little better. I guess.” Quinn sighed.

                “Ok, that’s all Jarvis.”

                “Thank you.” Quinn added.

                “My pleasure.” The TV went dark and Hunter closed up her tablet when Ivy crawled over and pulled herself up by the coffee table and smiled up at her with Spangles right at her ankles.

                “Well hello there, gorgeous.” Hunter grinned back. Ivy excitedly pat Hunter’s knee before plopping back down on the ground and crawling after Spangles. “She’s going to be walking in two days.”

                Quinn glared threateningly at her best friend. “Do not say that!”

                “Well, you do have a freakishly strong alien baby.” Hunter laughed as she watched Ivy put her hands on the sliding glass window and pull herself up under Spangles watchful eye.

                “She’s not a freak.” Quinn chided with a laugh. “But, I guess I can’t really argue with the other two things.”

                “We should go shopping.” Hunter suggested.

                “We should. I told you I needed to do that once all the wedding business was over.” Quinn added with a grin.”

                “Oh yeah.” Hunter chuckled. “You and your destructive husband.”

                “That and our anniversary is coming up.”

                “Can I suggest something in Velcro?”

                “Where’s the fun in that?” Quinn tossed Hunter a grin over her shoulder as she stood to go collect Ivy who’d crawled over into the kitchen again.

                “I’ve taught you well.” Hunter smiled as she scooped Spangles up.

                “Pretty sure Thor would beg to differ.” Quinn lifted her eyebrow ornerily as she set Ivy on her hip noticing Hunter’s eyes widen in surprise. “And on that note, I’m going to go change her and pack her bag.” Quinn giggled.

                “Uh, yeah. You do that.” Hunter grabbed her purse. “Your dirtiness still takes me my surprise, you know that?”

                “I’ve noticed.” Quinn grinned as she headed towards the stairs.

                “I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes. I’m going to go get Spangles’ stroller.”

                “Alright.” Quinn agreed as she continued up the stairs with Ivy.

****

                Steve had barely made it through the door before Hunter was throwing herself into his arms and Spangles was propping her front paws up on his calf and wagging her tail excitedly.

                “How are my girls?” he smiled, bending down to pick up Spangles after sharing a long hello kiss with Hunter.

                “Anxious for you to get here.” Hunter replied as Spangles eagerly licked Steve’s face, and Hunter led him by the hand into the dining room where Chinese food containers were waiting on the table along with plates and napkins.

                “Aww. You didn’t have to cook for me.” Steve teased, setting Spangles on the floor as he took a seat at the table.

                “I try to be a good wife once in a while.” Hunter shrugged, playing along with his repartee as he began emptying stir fry onto his plate.

                “This is delicious.” he stated after taking a bite.

                “Good. You can eat fast because as soon as we’re done, we’re finding out if we’re having a boy or a girl. You’re lucky I waited for you to get back. I was tempted to do it without you and just not say anything.” She stated, eagerly digging into her plate as well.

                “You know, if you weren’t so impatient, we could just find out through an ultrasound in a couple of weeks like normal people.” Steve grinned.

                “Where’s the fun in that? And why wait if we don’t have to?” she questioned.

                “You are sure this method you came up with is safe for the baby, right? You’re not zapping it with electric shocks or anything?”

                “I wouldn’t do anything to put the baby in danger. I just want him to have the best and most modern of everything from the start. And I can create better technology than anything modern medicine has yet discovered.” She assured him.

                “Him?” Steve smiled. “Do we have a preference?”

                “…I don’t know.” Hunter sighed thoughtfully. “I guess not really. I mean, I don’t want to have to raise a miniature me because..well, my mother could explain. But, now that I think about it, if we have a boy and he takes after me, he’d be Tony so I’m not sure which is worse. Let’s just hope, whatever we have, he or she has your personality.”

                “I could live with a miniature Hunter.” Steve smiled wistfully.

                “Are you saying _you_ have a preference?”

                “I just think a little girl who looked just like you would be adorable.” He admitted.

                “Well, a little tiny super soldier wouldn’t exactly be unattractive, you know.” She informed him.

                “I haven’t always looked like this….” He replied, a hint of sadness entering his voice.

                “Is that why you’d rather have a girl? You’re afraid our son might not…inherit your abilities?” Hunter guessed.

                “It’s not that I wouldn’t love my son either way.” He quickly assured her. “But, there’s no way to know if the serum can be passed on to a second generation. And, if it can’t,…I just don’t want my son to be bullied because of his size.” He cast his eyes downward as he took another bite of stir fry. Hunter knew his avoidance of meeting her eyes was something he sometimes did when he was reflecting on one of the many painful memories from his past and a sense of sadness and empathy surfaced within her.

                “Steve.” Hunter smiled reassuringly, the sound of her voice bringing his gaze back up to her face. “Our kid has Captain America as his dad, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk as his uncles, and the most badass of all SHIELD agents as his grandpa.  …I’m pretty sure he’ll be safe from bullies.”

                “I guess you have a point.” He chuckled. “It’s only super villains we’ll have to protect him from.” He added sardonically.

                “See? There’s always a bright side.” Hunter joked.  “Are you done?!” she demanded as soon as he set his chop sticks down.

                “Are you a little anxious?” he smiled, getting up to follow her to her lab.

                “Are you kidding?! Do you know how hard it has been for me to wait this long to start buying baby clothes and decorating the nursery?! I’m about to die.”

                “Oh, I know. You couldn’t possibly find anything else to spend money on in the meantime.” He teased.

                “Fatherhood has turned you into such a smart ass.” she retorted, leading him into the narrow room that was nearly covered wall-to-wall with varying types of advanced computers and electronic equipment. Being that Hunter preferred to lock herself away for hours at a time when working on an important project, Steve had not been in her lab since the first time they’d toured their apartment after it had been remodeled. He glanced around in awe at the many digital lights and diagrams flashing throughout the room as he followed Hunter to a large desk against the far wall where she picked up a flat, rectangular object about an inch in length. It was only slightly thicker than a piece of paper and, when Hunter passed it from her right hand to her left, Steve observed that it was pliable. Hunter used her right hand to lower the waist of her yoga pants below her abdomen that would show no signs of pregnancy in it’s now flat, supple appearance to anyone other than those who had known her two months ago when her stomach was indented with solid muscle,.

                “This will not only allow us to find out the sex of the baby, but will also let us see and observe it whenever we want as it grows.” She explained, pressing the flat object against her abdomen and it adhered to her skin as Steve watched in curious fascination.  She brushed her finger across the rectangle and a dark, fuzzy image appeared on it. “That’s our baby.” She explained. “It’s only about an inch or two in size right now, but don’t worry. I can zoom so we can see better.” She promised, moving her thumb and forefinger around on the rectangular screen causing the image to adjust as Steve pulled a chair up in front of her and sat more at eye level with her stomach to get a better view. After several seconds of adjustment, the image they were looking at became clear enough that they could see the very defined shape of a small human and Steve now understood why Hunter insisted on creating her own technology to do this. There was no way anything one would find in a regular doctor’s office could provide such a lively image of their child. Hunter continued to make adjustments on the screen so that they could see the face of their baby! And not merely the type of blurry replica typically observed in a doctor’s ultrasound. They could actually see the shape of the baby’s head with its tiny emerging features, the shade of its skin, the tiny arms and hands as Hunter adjust the screen farther down the form of the fetus and Steve became aware of the tear on his cheek that had slipped out without him realizing it as he continued to stare at the small screen, mesmerized.  Hunter continued to adjust their view until they were seeing a tiny protrusion between the nearly microscopic legs of their baby that plainly indicated it was a male. Steve let out a small gasp as he finally looked up at Hunter. “It’s a boy?” he stated in a near whisper.

                “It would appear.” She smiled, readjusting the screen so that they got the view of the whole baby again. “Howie, it is.”

                “Howie.” Steve smile, returning his attention again to the image on Hunter’s abdomen and gently brushing his fingertips across it as if to touch his son as another tear escaped him.  “You are our perfect little boy.” He cooed, forcing Hunter to turn her attention away before she too started to cry. She grabbed something else off the desk next to her.

                “Wait. It gets better.” She told Steve, adhering  a tiny silver disk onto her stomach next to the rectangular screen, which immediately produced a muffled sound, almost like someone talking or making noise under water.

                “We can watch and hear him whenever we want, like a movie.” She explained, as the sound of Howie’s heartbeat became gradually more distinct as their ears adjusted to the stifled sound as Steve stared transfixed, wiping the tears off his chiseled cheeks with his hands.

                “I just can’t…” he stated breathlessly. “That’s really our baby. He’s really there.”

                “And he’s perfect. Look at that gorgeous face.” Hunter gushed, bending forward to get a better look at her stomach.

                “I love you so much, Hunter.” Steve’s soft blue eyes penetrated hers as he stood up to face her and placed his hands on the sides of her face before placing his lips firmly on hers, kissing her in the most loving and intimate way she could have desired.

                “So you’re not disappointed?” she gathered, a pleased smile emerging as their kiss ended.

                “How could I be?” Steve grinned hopefully. “We’re having a son!”

                                                                                ****************

                Hunter and Steve were elated over the next few weeks as they discussed future plans, shopped for baby things, and continued to watch the baby’s progress through Hunter’s invention, which she had begun calling Howievista.  The knowledge that their baby would be a boy which provided the means to more thoroughly plan for his arrival was a necessary distraction for Hunter, making it easier for her to manage her anxiety when Steve was away because she busied herself working on sketches for the design of the nursery, for which she had been soliciting a lot of Tony’s help, making him feel useful and, therefore, keeping the tension from their relationship for the time being. Quinn and Thor were also thrilled with the news that Ivy’s new playmate would be a boy as there would be one girl and one boy and each of them would be special and unique, which made their whole ensemble feel more like one big happy family.

                In no time at all, the holidays had arrived and Steve had offered to hold their traditional gathering on Christmas at their apartment, wanting Phil and Hannah to be a part of it and fearing they may not have been included had they celebrated at Tony’s like they had the prior year.

                “I can’t wait until next Christmas when Howie will be here.” Steve mused as Hunter helped him carry the dinner dishes to the kitchen.

                “He’ll still be too little to know what’s going on next year. The year after will be more fun.” Hunter replied, following him back into the dining room to rejoin their guests.

                “He’ll still be fun next year.” Hannah insisted, tickling Ivy’s belly and causing her to let out a loud, squealing giggle. “He’ll about the same age as this one and she’s a delight.” 

                “I just meant he won’t be excited about Santa and the presents and everything yet.” Hunter clarified.

                “If he’s related to you, he’ll care about presents at six months old.” Quinn teased.

                “He is a Stark.” Tony agreed with a nod.

                “And, if he takes after Hunter, he’ll be advanced for his age anyway. He’ll probably be able to help wrap the presents.” Hannah added. “I remember the first Christmas she spent with Tony. She was two, mind you. And he got her this whole set of puzzles of different levels from little toddler puzzles up to 500-piece jigsaw puzzles. And she skipped right over the baby puzzles and had a hundred pieces put together in about five minutes.”

                “That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Steve smiled.

                “When Quinn was two, she spent her entire Christmas morning playing with the same stuffed unicorn.” Phil sighed.

                “That is also not a surprise.” Thor chuckled as Ivy reached for him, grunting eagerly and trying to climb out of Hannah’s lap to get to him and he willingly pulled her into his arms and allowed her to happily pull at his beard.

                “Do you think Ivy and Howie will get along when they’re old enough to play together?” Pepper asked. “What if they’re in competition for attention?”

                “That would be a problem if it were only Hunter passing her genes on to the kid, but we can hope that little Cappuccino will have enough of his dad in him to not make everything into a competition like his mom does.”  Tony stated.

                “I don’t make everything into a competition.  I can’t help that you can’t handle that I’m smarter than you.” Hunter huffed.

                “If that were true, you wouldn’t have to spend so much time trying to prove that you’re smarter than me and failing.” Tony retorted.

                “Excuse me?! When have I ever failed?!” Hunter snapped.

                “Nevermind. I already know what will happen if the kids don’t get along. I’m sorry I brought it up.” Pepper sighed

                “I think it’s a good time to go open presents.” Banner suggested, changing the subject before the tension could grow any further.

                “That’s a great idea.” Phil agreed, standing and then helping Hannah from her seat as everyone else followed.

 

                Hunter, Steve, and Spangles were snuggling on the couch together in front of the huge, lit up Christmas tree later that night after all their guests had gone.

                “I’ll be right back. I have one more present for you.” She stated softly, kissing his cheek as she stood up.

                “You’ve given me too much already.” Steve told her when she returned, handing him a beautifully wrapped, shallow, rectangular box before settling back down next to him.

                “Well, this one isn’t technically for you. But it kind of is so you get to open it.” She explained, as he began removing the shiny green ribbon on the top. He stripped off the rest of the ribbon and paper and opened the box and reached in to pull out an exact replica of his Captain America suit in tiny, newborn size. The suit was identical to his, made from the same fabric, and even had the same tiny boots, gloves, and mask. Inside the box, underneath the suit, was even a tiny replica shield which had such an authentic sheen, he had assumed it was made of real vibranium until he lifted it from the box to discover it was much to light-weight to contain the rare, nearly indestructible metal.

                “I had it all specially made.” Hunter explained as he closely examined the detail put into the tiny outfit and shield. “I thought it would be cute for him to get his newborn pictures taken in.” 

                “This might be the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” Steve smiled, truly touched.

                “At some point, I will need a picture of the two of you together in your suits too.” She added.

                “Maybe we should get you a USO girl outfit and do a whole family portrait.” He teased.

                “Only if Spangles gets one to match so we’re all disgustingly adorable.” She laughed and, as if on cue, Spangles stretched across Steve’s lap to sniff at the tiny suit in the box he’d opened, wagging her tail happily.


	91. Chapter 91

Within the next couple of weeks, Hunter had finally finished her sketches of the design she’d created for the baby’s nursery. She had shown Steve the final blueprint one evening before they headed up to bed and his only comment had been an uncertainty about whether she would be able to finish such an elaborate, high tech room before she was too far along to work comfortably. She assured him that it would not be a problem and, as he followed her up to their bedroom, she had made him promise not to enter the baby’s room until she told him it was finished so it could be a surprise.  Steve heard an annoyed sigh from her in the bathroom as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

                “Why am I so fat already?” she groaned, returning to their room completely nude and rubbing her hands across her now slightly fleshing, but far from protruding abdomen. “Is this normal?” She demanded, sitting down on their bed, oblivious to the way Steve’s eyes lit up as he took in the sight of her and then lingered on her breasts.

                “You’re beautiful.” He told her, an admiring smile forming on his face, as his palm rested on her bare stomach. “As always.”

                “If you find a big, flabby gut attractive.” She joked, watching him lovingly caress her belly.

                “Your gut isn’t big yet, Hunter.” He informed her sincerely, then his mouth curled into a grin that was a mixture of timid and suggestive as his eyes honed in on her breasts again. “But I’m pretty sure…other changes are happening.”

                “Oh. I know! My boobs are huge.” She huffed, still unaware of the hungry look in his eyes as she examined her own chest and squeezed them with her hands. “I can’t fit into any of my bras anymore.”

                “I like it.” He boasted, his fingertips slowly grazing up her stomach.

                “You would, you perv.” She teased, his tender, seductive touch finally calling her attention to the erotic way he was looking at her.  “You’ve always been obsessed with my boobs, you dirty old man.”

                “I know.” He chuckled, placing a kiss on her neck as his hands cupped her full, swollen breasts. “And they were amazing before, but, now…wow!” he gasped before warmly sweeping his lips across her hardened and sensitive nipple, sending a hot thrill down the core of her body that immediately made her womanly opening throb with arousal.  She roughly shoved him onto his back while muttering breathlessly “You’re so hot when you’re pervy!” before straddling him and taking his erection into her.

                Steve was amazed at how dedicated Hunter was to her work on the baby’s room over the next several weeks. She spent much of her time either alone or working with Tony in the spare bedroom that had been determined would be the nursery. Many days, Steve wouldn’t see her for most of the day aside from when she would briefly come in and out of the apartment bringing in decorations or supplies she’d bought. He began to get slightly concerned after about six weeks of this as her pregnancy had begun to show more and she frequently complained of being tired and sore. Steve even offered to hire someone to finish the project for her, but she insisted that she would not trust anyone else to do her designs and she would be fine as she was nearly done and would be able to rest within another week or two. 

                It was an early March day when Steve arrived home from a two-day assignment and Hunter greeted him at the door full of excitement, the soft, round protrusion of her stomach seeming to have grown a bit even since he had last seen her.

                “It’s finished!” she gushed, throwing herself into his arms as Spangles propped her front paws up on his calf affectionately.  “I can’t wait for you to see it!”

                “Does it look like the sketch? I can’t believe you did all of that in such a short time.” Steve smiled proudly as he kissed her cheek.

                “Well, Tony did help a lot, but, don’t let him try to tell you he came up with any of the ideas because that was all me and he is _not_ taking credit for it.” she stated, leading him by the hand to the closed door of the nursery, which had a small stencil of a silver robot along with several grinding gears surrounding a beautiful font of Howie’s name.

                “That’s adorable.” Steve complimented.

                “Just wait til you see the inside.” Hunter boasted, waving her hand in front the door, which caused it to open.

                The first thing Steve noticed when the door opened was what appeared to be a miniature sized flying sports car that, upon closer look, revealed it was a baby bed suspended from the ceiling, the exterior of which had been made into a miniature replica of a silver Lykan Hypersport. It even had a little vanity plate that said “Howie” and matched the stroller Hunter had already showed Steve after having it specially made in the same sports car design.  The back of the car was the head of the bed which was about two feet in front an eight-foot tall red and blue robot emerging from the wall behind it. There were soft blue lights emitting from its’ eyes and mouth that matched the tiny soft blue lights scattered about the ceiling and floor, giving the illusion of stars in the sky reflecting on water below.  Hunter had explained to Steve when she first showed him her plans for this room that the robot would be programmed to reach out and begin gently rocking the crib at the sound of Howie’s cry.

                The opposite wall, facing the front of the Hypersport, was covered in a mural of the New York skyline with their tower featured prominently in the center. The windows in all of the buildings had glowing lights in them and at the top of the wall, appearing off in the distance behind the buildings; Hunter had somehow created what looked like real fireworks repeatedly lighting up red, white and blue every few seconds.  The rest of the décor of the room could only be described as looking almost like the inside of a spaceship. The other two ends of the room were not walls, but oddly shaped grayish silver structures each ascending diagonally from opposite sides. Both had shelves built inside them that were decorated with different robot, computer, and space themed toys. The rocking chair, changing station, and small table were of the same sloping, futuristic design as the shelf structures.

                “Hunter, this is amazing.” Steve smiled, truly impressed. “It doesn’t even look real!”

                “And don’t worry. The lights won’t keep him awake.” She added, tapping the steering wheel of the Hypersport crib and immediately the room went completely dark. The lights all came back on within a few seconds as Hunter was pulling her hand away from the steering wheel.

                “I can’t believe it.” Steve continued to gush. “You really made all of this?”

                “It’s not like you didn’t already know I’m awesome.” She shrugged, leading him back out of the room.

                “I know, but…you never stop amazing me.” He grinned, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, he raised up her shirt to reveal the Howievista screen which was almost constantly fastened to her stomach now that she was further along. She had replaced the original model with a larger one about five inches in perimeter now that the fetus had grown larger. Steve ran his finger across the screen to make the picture appear and they both smiled down at the image of their son.

                “You’re gonna love the room your mommy made for you, Buddy.” Steve cooed. 

As if Steve’s voice had stirred something, Howie’s foot moved forward on the screen and Hunter gasped as she felt the slightest bump against her abdomen.

                “So _that’s_ what that is?!” she said thoughtfully. “I’ve been feeling that a lot lately, but could never catch him doing anything.  I was afraid I had some weird bubble in there or something.”

                “You’ve been feeling him kick and you didn’t tell me?” Steve asked, sounding hurt.

                “I would have if I had realized that’s what it was. I guess I thought it would be bigger than that. I mean, Quinn had bruises when she got kicked.” Hunter shrugged, taking his hand. “Here. He’s still doing it.” She added, laying Steve’s palm against the spot where the baby was kicking.

                “I guess he’s a gentler kicker than Ivy.” Steve smiled, tears filling his eyes as he felt the faint movement in Hunter’s belly as he watched Howie’s foot move on the screen.

                “Let’s hope his birth is gentler too.” Hunter replied, turning around to face Steve and wiping his tear away with her thumb.

                “Yes. For your sake, I really hope it is.” Steve laughed as he pulled her shirt back down over her rounded belly.

                “Let’s eat dinner. Howie and I are hungry.” She commanded, kissing Steve quickly before leading the way to the kitchen.


	92. Chapter 92

Ivy happily smacked her lips and clapped her hands in between picking up pieces of her cut up cooked carrots. “Mmmm.” She smiled before she switched to her cut up pieces of chicken.

                “Are you enjoying dinner, Ivy?” Quinn smiled at her. Ivy flashed her a toothy grin then reached for her sippy cup. Quinn smiled when she heard the familiar thump of Thor outside on the landing strip and Ivy’s eyes lit up too.

                “Hah! Dada.” Ivy beamed.

                “Daddy is home.” Quinn told her before they both turned and watched him let himself in the sliding glass door. Thor slid Mjolnir gently onto the floor and Ivy immediately started trying to climb out of her high chair.

                “Dada!” she grunted as she pushed against the tray and tried to squeeze out of her seat.

                “Someone missed you, I think.” Quinn grinned, grabbing Ivy’s plate before she could knock it onto the floor.

                “I missed her too.” Thor beamed, lifting her up and patting her back as she laid her head against his shoulder. “And you.” Quinn grinned up at him when he bent down to kiss her hello. She instinctively slid her hands to his neck when Thor placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

                “Uh, Vee! Dada, Vee!” Ivy protested as she pushed on Thor’s face. Thor chuckled when he pulled away from Quinn and Ivy immediately leaned in to give him a wet kiss before laying her head on his shoulder and tugging one of the round discs on his armor. Thor sat down and she immediately tried to climb on the table to get to her plate so he brought it closer to her while Quinn head to the kitchen to fix Thor a plate.

                “Thank you.” Thor smiled lovingly at Quinn when set it in front of him and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him so she could finish her own dinner. Ivy alternated between picking up food off her plate and Thor’s while Quinn gently reminded her to say please.

                “Pwee?” she smiled sweetly up at Thor after she smushed her hand into his mashed potatoes making him laugh. She giggled too then happily started licking the potatoes off her hand while Quinn tried her hardest not to laugh too.

                “Did you have any luck?” Quinn asked, both hopeful and dreading Thor’s answer. The tracking device that they’d injected under Loki’s skin had started picking up a signal again. Hunter ran diagnostics on the device who confirmed that it had been working all along and Thor determined that Loki must have figured out how to manipulate it so Thor and Tony went to follow after the signal. Hunter was able to determine that it had not been altered or removed from its original source so they were confident that it was still implanted in Loki and Thor suspected he was using it now as a way to affirm to him that he was still alive and ready to make his move.

                “He is on the move, that is certain but the area we were tracking was very broad.” Thor replied as he pulled Ivy back down off the table again. “I know that was not the way that Hunter intended the device to work so tracking his specific whereabouts was rather difficult.”

                “But do you have an idea where he is?” Quinn pressed, aware that he was hesitating and Thor finally met her eyes. She knew that he would keep his promise to her that he would not keep anything from her but she could tell that he didn’t want to tell her either.

                “Yes.” He replied simply, foregoing his knife and fork since Ivy was still picking at the food on his plate and tearing his steak with his fingers instead. “We tracked him back here.”

Quinn felt her stomach tighten into a knot and she sat her fork down. “He’s in New York?” Her mouth went dry and her eyes immediately fell on their daughter who was contentedly picking green beans off Thor’s plate. He kissed the top of Ivy’s head then reached his hand out and covered Quinn’s, squeezing it reassuringly.

                “You and Ivyanna are safe” He assured her as a tear slipped down her cheek then she smiled when Ivy offered her a smashed green bean. “We are not certain that he is in New York.”

                “But he’s in this area?” She pressed. “He’s on the East Coast somewhere?”

                “Yes.” Thor replied quietly. “I would like to discuss what we discovered with Hunter. I believe she will provide invaluable information since she designed the device and perhaps repair the changes Loki made to it.”

                “Are you going to do that tonight?”

                “Yes.” Thor smiled tenderly at his wife and stroked her cheek. “Just as soon as Ivyanna and I finish my dinner.”  He continued with a chuckle.

                “Ivy I don’t think you have enough teeth for that.” Quinn laughed and wiped her faced again when Ivy started gnawing on Thor’s steak.

                “Mmmm.” Ivy replied as she smacked her other hand on the table and continued to gnaw on the piece of meat. She grinned and then shoved it towards Thor’s mouth.

Quinn tried to finish her meal but the knot growing in her stomach felt like it had turned to a brick and she pushed her plate away. Thor squeezed her knee before he resumed eating around Ivy who continued to switch between eating off of his plate and her own. Once they were all finished with dinner, Quinn took Ivy up to give her a bath while Thor changed before calling Hunter.  By the time Quinn and Ivy had come back downstairs, Hunter, Steve and Thor were already sitting at the dining room table studying several screens that were illuminated in front of them.

Ivy’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw Hunter and she immediately threw her hammer on the ground when they entered the living room and she started wiggling in Quinn’s arms. Spangles stood up from her place under Steve’s chair and stretched while Quinn set Ivy on her feet and she toddled over to Hunter.

“Wow, she’s getting really good at that.” Steve commented. “She’s only been walking a few weeks hasn’t she?” And Quinn nodded with a smile.

“Bebe!” Ivy cried excitedly patting Hunter’s round tummy.

“Gentle, Ivy.” Steve soothed, taking her hand and helping her while Quinn looked apologetically at Hunter who just gave an unconcerned shrug.

“Bebe!” she cried again, trying to lift Hunter’s shirt.

“Ivy!” Quinn reprimanded while Thor chuckled at their daughter’s voraciousness.

“It’s ok.” Hunter laughed. “Do you want to see the baby?”

“Bebe!” Ivy repeated, bouncing impatiently and clapping her hands so hard she lost her balance and grabbed Hunter’s leg for support.

“Say please.” Quinn requested trying not to sound exasperated.

Ivy looked up at Hunter with her round sapphire blue eyes and was tugging at her shirt again. “Pwee?”

“Are we sure she’s not my kid?” Hunter laughed as she pulled herself out of the chair then bent down to pick Ivy up. “Let’s go to the couch and you can see the baby, ok?” Ivy held her arms up expectantly, waiting for Hunter to lift her. “Oh fu..dge…”Hunter groaned as she lifted Ivy up while Steve quickly stood up to help her.

“Good save.” Quinn smirked, lifting an eyebrow at her best friend as she followed them over to the couch.

“I’m trying. This kid picks up everything.”

“Yes. I know.” Quinn smiled, taking a seat opposite Hunter and Steve, leaning into Thor when he joined her and grinning at Ivy who squirmed on Hunter’s lap. Hunter lifted her shirt and brushed her finger across the screen of the _Howievista_. Ivy screeched elatedly when Howie’s image appeared on the screen and she laid her head against it.

“Aww, bebe.”

“I’m so glad they’re already friends.” Hunter chuckled.

“That’s Howie.” Steve told her and Ivy looked up at him.

“Wee?”

“That’s right.” He laughed. “Howie.”

Ivy looked back at the screen where Howie had just moved his hand and Ivy pushed against Hunter’s stomach. “Aww, bebe.”

“Wow, you’re strong, Kiddo.” Hunter grimaced and Steve tried to show her again how to be gentle.

“Yeah, we’re trying to work on that.” Quinn apologized and scooted over and reached for Ivy who immediately began protesting.

“No! Bebe!” She shrieked.

“Howie is going night night.” Quinn told her, watching Ivy’s lower lip quiver.

“No.” Ivy pouted. Thor got up and picked her hammer up off the floor and offered it to her. She took it from him and then threw it. “No!” She shouted

“Is this what we have to look forward to?” Hunter asked looking worriedly as Steve as she readjusted her shirt.

“Not if he takes after me.” Steve teased, kissing her cheek and resting his hand against her tummy.

Spangles put her front paws up on Quinn’s lap and gave Ivy a concerned sniff. Ivy turned her attention to Spangles and let out another ecstatic shriek.

“Ow.” Hunter quipped. “That was my ear drum.”

“Ivyanna becomes more animated every day.” Thor explained smiling adoringly at her.

“And has her father’s temper.” Quinn teased with a groan as she sat Ivy on the floor next to Spangles. “In case that wasn’t obvious.” She dropped to her hands and crawled over to her hammer with Spangles following behind. Once she reached it, she sat up and pounded it against the floor. When Ivy swung her hammer out and Spangles swiftly dodged it then cautiously crept closer and lied down next to her. “Ark!” Ivy beamed, tossing her hammer again. She reached out to pet Spangles who dipped her head with each pat on the head, as she had quickly learned how to adapt to Ivy’s rough handling.

“That nightgown looks adorable on her.” Hunter smiled, admiring the long pale pink silk gown with ruffled hem that Ivy wore.

“She loves it.” Quinn replied, “And she refuses to wear sleepers now. She pulls them off.”

“At least Aunt Hunter still gets to buy you pretty clothes even if you do refuse to wear shoes.”  Hunter mused with a sigh.

The four of them turned their attention towards the screens that were still pulled up in the dining room when one of them started beeping and then Quinn looked up frightenedly at Thor.

Steve helped Hunter off the couch and the two of them along with Thor head back to the table while Quinn hung back before ultimately joining them after ensuring that Ivy was occupied. She curled herself into Thor and he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

“It’s like he wants us to know he’s around.” Hunter grumbled, continuing to study the readings as she pointed out different areas to Steve and Thor.

“Of that I am certain.” Thor replied.

“Is there any way we can pinpoint his location more precisely?” Steve questioned as he continued to study the map. “We’re still looking at a pretty big area where he could be.”

“Yeah, once I get control of the device again, it will work the way it’s supposed to and we’ll know exactly where he is. But I’ve never been hacked by a god before so I don’t have a protocol for this in place.” She gave a self-assured shrug, “But it still shouldn’t take me too long.”

Quinn peeked over the top of Thor’s bicep and felt a moment of panic when Ivy was no longer playing on the floor in front of the couch and she quickly hurried into the living room.

“Is she alright?” Thor questioned.

“She’s asleep.” Quinn assured him as relief washed over her. She couldn’t hold back a grin when she found Ivy sprawled on her back and sound asleep against Spangles behind the sectional.

“Is that normal?” Hunter questioned, her hand absently resting on the small swell of her belly when she followed Steve and Thor over to admire Ivy’s angelic sleeping form.

“It’s a little early for her bedtime, but she didn’t take her afternoon nap.” Quinn explained before bending down and gently lifting her up. Steve knelt down and lovingly scratched behind Spangles ears who lifted her head and gave a tired yawn before putting it back down on the floor.

“Is _that_ normal?!” Hunter asked, alarm flashing through her wide dark eyes.

“For her? Yes.” Quinn chuckled as she gently rubbed Ivy’s back. “But every baby is different, Hunter.”

“I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

                “It’s a little late for that.” Steve grinned, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

                “She’s pretty good at sleeping through the night though.” Quinn tried to sound casual as her eyes met Thor’s.

                “And we should head home so you can put her to bed.” Steve smiled, smoothing his hand over Ivy’s soft blonde hair.

                “Yeah, and don’t think _I_ didn’t see that look.” Hunter replied, wagging her finger at Quinn and Thor before heading back towards the dining room to gather her equipment, making Thor chuckle. “And I’ll work on this from my lab and keep you updated.”

                “Thank you, Hunter.” Thor smiled.

                “Of course.”

                “And I’m going to talk to Fury.” Steve added. “I’m not going on anymore SHIELD missions until we find this bastard.”

                Hunter curled her hand into his when she rejoined them. “It’s so hot when you get all determined and cursey.”

Steve snickered then brought her hand to his lips before looking down at Spangles who was watching him expectantly. “You ready, Girl?” As soon as he spoke to her she was immediately on her feet with her tail wagging. She put her front paws on his leg and her entire lower half started to wag when he bent down to pick her up before Thor and Quinn walked them to the door.

“Night guys.” Hunter said, smiling warmly at Steve when he leaned down and softly kissed the back of Ivy’s head.

After they said their goodbye’s to their friends, Thor and Quinn head upstairs to put Ivy to bed. “I think I’m going to rock her for a little bit.” Quinn told him when they got to the top of the stairs.

“Alright.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before pressing his lips lightly against the top of Ivy’s head.

Quinn walked into Ivy’s nursery and settled into the rocker with Ivy still sound asleep against her shoulder. This was their routine most nights even though she had stopped nursing because her milk dried up not long after Ivy turned nine months. And tonight she was especially missing that closeness that she used to share with her daughter.  She rested her cheek against the side of Ivy’s face while she rubbed her back and listened to the sound of Ivy’s rhythmic breathing, trying not to let the panic she felt rise in her chest. She knew how secure her home was but Quinn couldn’t bring herself to leave Ivy alone in her bedroom. And finally after several minutes of rocking, she got up and carried Ivy back to her own bedroom where Thor was already there waiting and he gave her a comforting smile when she paused in the doorway.

“I couldn’t leave her in there alone.” Quinn told him, her voice shaking when she walked towards their bed. Thor smiled again and reached his arms out for Ivy and laid her gently against his chest. Quinn quickly changed into a nightgown then climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Thor. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close before covering his mouth with hers. He kissed her with such intensity that Quinn involuntarily moaned and dug her fingertips into his chiseled stomach. He kissed her chin then her cheek as their eyes met.

“I will keep you both safe, Quinn.”

She laid her head against his chest and brushed her finger against Ivy’s hand and felt Thor’s lips against her forehead.  “I just want this to be over.” She sighed.

“As do I.” he agreed, resting his chin on the top of her head. “But I assure you, Loki will not get anywhere near you or Ivyanna.” Quinn fought against sleep but Thor’s soothing hand rubbing her back eventually wore her down and she finally drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

                                                *****************************

Quinn had only been asleep a short time when he eyes promptly popped open. She had rolled in her sleep and was no longer in the security of Thor’s arms and disoriented panic welled up in her throat as her thoughts immediately turned to Ivy.  She quickly turned and sat up and was quickly reassured to find Ivy still sound asleep against Thor’s chest while he had his chin resting against the top of her head as he sweetly rubbed her back. She let out the breath she’d been holding, smiled and scooted towards him then curled into his chest and without a word, he gently smiled at her them wrapped his arm around her.

“How long was I asleep?” Quinn asked quietly as she rubbed the bottom of Ivy’s bare foot.

“About twenty minutes.” Thor replied.

“That’s it?” she sighed.

“Mmmhmm.” He chuckled then lightly kissed the top of Ivy’s head and started to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Quinn questioned when Thor slid out from under the covers, turned and dropped his feet to the floor while still cradling Ivy against his chest. He wordlessly crossed the room and easily picked up Ivy’s Stark swing and carried it closer to their bed then carefully lay Ivy inside the bed attachment and set it to a gentle sway. He climbed back onto the bed behind Quinn and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “I mean; I know what you’re doing.” She clarified with a soft laugh when she felt Thor’s lips in the curve of her neck.  His fingers expertly found the tension in her shoulders as his mouth continued its way up her neck.  “Ivyanna is safe.” He murmured before nibbling on her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. “And she sleeps.” Thor slid his hand inside the bodice of her thin cotton nightgown. He pressed his chest against her back while he began kneading the soft flesh of her breast. “So now it is my duty to relieve some of your stress.” He nipped at her ear again and Quinn turned her head to meet his mouth with hers. He removed his hand from inside her nightgown then slid it down her side and along her thigh. Quinn eagerly opened her legs as his hand glided along her inner thigh. She curled her fingers into his hair as he easily lifted her. Her fingers tightened in his hair when he guided himself into her and began rocking his hips against her. Quinn leaned her head back against his shoulder as his fingers slid inside her folds, stroking her until she was shaking and her heart was racing. Quinn moaned softly as she pressed against him. Thor’s hands glided along her skin as she slid off of him and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him heatedly then urged him back against the bed on top of her, eagerly wrapping her legs around him after he entered her again and they continued their passionate rhythm.

“Thor.” She whimpered as her back arched involuntarily and her legs began to quake on either side of him so Thor slid his hand to the small of her back, holding her tightly against him. Her toes curled and she gripped his butt, pulling him deeper as her orgasm tremored through her; feeling him tense as he climaxed. Thor kissed her softly and pulled her back into the pillows as their bodies relaxed and Quinn let out a contented sigh as she nuzzled against his chest. Thor held her close and kissed the top of her head. She peered over at Ivy who was still sound asleep and then pressed her lips against Thor’s immense pectoral.

 

“You sure take your duties quite seriously.” She giggled. “There’s only one problem.”

“What’s that?” he chuckled as he stroked her hair?”

Quinn gave him an ornery grin and sat up. “I still don’t want to sleep.”

Thor grinned broadly when Quinn straddled his hips. He rested his hands on her thighs and watched her pull her nightgown over her head. She met his eyes and returned his smile before leaning down and kissing him hungrily as his fingers dug into her flesh.


	93. Chapter 93

Steve tossed and turned for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He reached out for Hunter and his eyelids lifted when he didn’t feel her beside him. He tossed the covers off and sat his feet on the floor and noted that Spangles’ bed was empty as well. He figured he knew where Hunter would be and when he stepped into the hallway, the light under the door from her lab confirmed that he was right. His mouth curled into a smile as he pad barefoot down the hall that quickly faded and his walk turned to a jog when he heard a loud crash coming from behind the door. Spangles quickly ran to Steve and hid behind his ankles as soon as he burst into the room.

“Hunter?” His brow furrowed in concern when he saw everything from her lab table scattered all over the floor. She sat with her elbows against the table and her head in her hands. He took a step towards her when she lifted her head and threw something small and black that she’d been holding against the wall. Steve quickly made up the space between them in two strides and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

“Don’t.” She commanded and shrugged his hands away.

“Hunter.” He said again and knelt down beside her and she turned away, not wanting him to see the tears streaming down her face. “Hey, what’s going on?” He placed his hand under her chin and gently urged her to look at him.

Her chin trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut. “He’s fucking with me.” She spat angrily, brushing her hand agitatedly across her face.

“Maybe you just need to get some rest.” Steve suggested, resting his hands the sides of her legs. “How long have you been at this?”

“Since after you fell asleep. I almost had it.” She spun in her chair and reached for the one device left on her lab table. “I think he knows I’m working on it.”

“Then I really think you should stop.” His voice held a commanding tone that he didn’t normally use with her. “I’m not letting you put yourself in danger.”

She stared down at him crossly, “You’re not _letting_ me?!”

He smiled sheepishly at her. “Bad choice of words.” He admitted and gathered her hands in his then kissed then before looking pleadingly up at her. “Hunter.”

“Steve.” She countered without looking at him as large blue images filled the space in front of them. “He raped Quinn.”

“I know that.” Steve replied quietly.

“He said he was going to come after Ivy.”

“Honey, I know. We’re handling this.”

“But you’re not.” She countered. “And you can’t. Not without knowing where he is. I’m doing this.”

Steve let out a loud sigh of defeat. He loosened his grip on her hands then brushed them over the swell of her belly and leaned in to give it a kiss before lying his head in her lap. She briefly smiled down at him and absently brushed her fingers through his messy blonde hair as she continued studying the images in front of her.


	94. Chapter 94

Thor and Quinn both awoke to the sound of thumping against the mattress. Thor turned his head to see Ivy standing in her swing with one foot on the edge while she pounded her fists against their bed. Ivy noticed him watching her and she became more impatient as her fingers tried to grip the sheets and pull herself up on the bed. “Dada!” she grunted. “Vee out.”  Thor laughed as he removed his arm from around Quinn and reached for their daughter and pulled her onto the bed with them. “Aww, Dada.” Ivy grinned and smacked the sides of his face before lying her cheek against his.

“Good morning, Ivyanna.” He chuckled, giving her fingers a kiss.

Ivy grunted again as she wriggled between Thor and Quinn. “Mama.” She grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss against Quinn’s face.

“I hope you’re always a morning person.” Quinn smiled as she patted Ivy’s bottom and kissed the top of her head. Ivy squirmed around again before finally settling and resting face against Thor’s chest and letting out a happy sigh while Thor and Quinn shared an amused smile.  

Ivy didn’t stay still long and was soon climbing back onto Thor’s chest. “Up.” She requested as she happily smacked her hands against his chest. Quinn cringed and pulled the sheet over her eyes when Thor sat up and Ivy shrieked excitedly in anticipation. “Up! Up!” She wailed impatiently, lifting her arms. Thor kissed the side of her head and gently gripped her under her arms then tossed her in the air making her laugh and screech while Quinn peeked at them from behind the sheet. “Up, Dada!!” Ivy demanded before Thor tossed her again.

“Thor.” Quinn fretted when Thor’s toss was higher than usual making Ivy shriek even louder. Thor paused and held Ivy while she squirmed impatiently at looked over at her. “Do I make you uneasy, my love?” he grinned.

“Just a little.” She admitted with a smile and Thor leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

“Uuup!!” Ivy whined.

“How about we go get something to eat instead?” Quinn suggested.

“Eat, Mama! Eat!” Ivy shrieked and started bouncing against Thor. Quinn sat up and kissed the side of Ivy’s head before sliding out of bed and reaching for her discarded nightgown.  

“So you are you ready for breakfast?” Quinn questioned with a laugh. Quinn carried Ivy back into her bedroom to change her diaper then Thor joined them after he dressed and they all head downstairs together.

                                                                **********

Ivy was still mashing bananas into her high chair tray with her toy Mjolnir and licking them off of it when Steve and Hunter came over. She squealed excitedly when she saw them then went back to eating.

“Want some coffee?”  Quinn offered as Steve took a seat next to Ivy’s high chair.

“I’d love some.” He smiled.

“I already had my allotted cup for the day.”  Hunter replied. “Do you have any chocolate milk?”

“Coming right up. And Steve, I’d sit next to her at your own risk.” Just as the words came out of Quinn’s mouth, a piece of mashed banana landed on his cheek.

“She eats like a true Asgardian.” Thor smiled proudly.

“You use your hammer to eat with too?” Hunter quipped with a grin as Quinn sat their drinks in front of them and handed Steve a paper towel.

“Thanks.” He grinned.

“Not anymore.” Thor returned cheekily, grinning back at Hunter before draining his coffee mug.

Quinn had just sat down at the table with them when Ivy threw her sippy cup on the ground. “Moruh!” she demanded. Quinn sighed good naturedly and started to rise from her chair but Thor put his hand gently on her shoulder.

“I will tend to Ivyanna. Eat your breakfast.” She smiled gratefully at him and bit into her toast, watching as he picked Ivy’s cup off the floor and kissed the top of her head before heading to the kitchen to fill it with more milk.

“So what brings you over so early?” Quinn questioned.

“We just wanted to come over and say hi.” Steve replied casually as he sipped his coffee while Quinn eyed him suspiciously.

“Why don’t I believe you.”

“Because he’s a terrible liar.” Hunter replied.  Thor returned with Ivy’s cup and sat back down.

“Do you have news?” Thor pressed.

“We do.” Hunter replied. “I’ve secured Loki’s location.”

Thor sat up straighter and Hunter produced a small thin screen, pulled up an image on it and handed him the device.  “And you are certain?” He looked at her and she nodded confidently.

Thor exchanged a look with Steve that didn’t go unnoticed by Quinn. “What?” she demanded.

“Just feels like before, doesn’t it?” Steve mused and Thor nodded.  “I don’t like it.”

“What do you mean?” Hunter pressed. “Before what?”

“Like how he let us take him onto the helicarrier before the battle with the Chiutari. It’s too easy.” Steve sighed as he put coffee cup down.

“You haven’t gotten him yet.” Hunter pointed out. “Besides, I want it to be easy if you have to go after him.”  Steve and Thor exchanged looks again while Thor continued to eat. “Stop doing that!” Hunter commanded.

“I agree.” Quinn sighed.

“It will be fine.” Thor assured her with a smile then set his fork down.

“Guess I better go suit up and have Phil get me a quinjet.” Steve replied as he stood up and then laughed when Ivy splattered banana over him again and giggled ornerily. “Sometimes I think you do that on purpose, little lady.” He bent over and kissed her messy cheek and she smacked his face and gave him a sloppy open mouth kiss in return.

Ivy noticed that he and Thor were starting to walk away and she immediately started trying to climb out of her high chair. “No, Dada!” she protested, as she shoved everything off of her tray onto the floor in her attempt to get to him. Thor got to her just as she got one foot on top of the tray and he easily lifted her into his arms.

“Come, little one.” He smiled as he kissed her messy face. “You can help Daddy prepare for battle.”

“So I guess finding Loki wasn’t really a great achievement after all?” Hunter mused, getting up to pour herself some more milk while Quinn cleaned up Ivy’s breakfast mess. “If he just let me do it.”

“Does that even matter? Besides, I think in the long run it will still be better.” Quinn replied hopefully. “Part of Loki’s problem is his ego, eventually it will get the best of him. Plus, I have faith in our boys. So for what’s it worth, I’m glad you found him so this can all be over, whether Loki let you find him or not.”

“Well it matters to me.” Hunter sighed as she situated herself on the couch and Quinn rolled her eyes affectionately at her.

“I suppose some of us can relate to the ego thing, huh?” Quinn teased.

“I use mine for good and not evil, thank you.” Hunter huffed as she grabbed a throw pillow and jammed it behind her back then grunted and tried to reposition herself.

“Do you need some help?” Quinn offered when she joined her in the living room.

“I’m so fucking fat.” Hunter lamented, handing her the pillow.

“Never mind.” Quinn returned, holding the pillow away from her.

“Hey! Gimme that!” Hunter whined.

“Hunter, I was that big when I was what, 4 months along.” Quinn laughed, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“You were carrying a giant Asgardian baby around too.” Hunter pointed out, snatching the pillow back.

Quinn helped her get comfortable and had just sat down when Thor returned in his armor, with Ivy, clean and in a grey t-shirt dress. “She is dressed.” Thor smiled while Ivy happily pulled and slapped at the discs on his armor.

“I suppose I should go do that too, then.”

Steve let himself back in dressed in his suit, with his shield on his back and his helmet in his hand. “Tony’s about ready and the jet will be here in ten minutes.” He announced and Thor nodded at him then started to hand Ivy to Quinn but she started to protest.

“Noooo!” Ivy screamed and gripped Thor’s cape.

“Doesn’t that make you feel loved?” Hunter quipped while Thor stroked Ivy’s soft blonde hair.

Quinn shrugged and gave Thor a loving smile, “She’s a Daddy’s girl through and through.” Thor kissed Ivy’s forehead and cheek and Quinn smiled again as he spoke gently to her, explaining that he had to go while Ivy watched him, enraptured. After that, Thor was able to hand Ivy over without the loud protests. Quinn reached up for a goodbye kiss of her own while Steve went to say his goodbyes to Hunter before they head up to the roof to await the quinjet.

                                                                                ************

“I still don’t like it.” Steve sighed as they loaded back into the quinjet after Loki had been secured in the SHIELD prison and Thor nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, well I don’t like you jumping out the jet before we land and if you keep it up. I’m telling my sister.”

“Steve is more than capable of handling himself.” Thor replied casually.

Tony grabbed his shoulder before taking his position at the controls. “Loki’s locked up, the prison is secure-I know it is. I made it secure.”

“Hunter played a big part in that.” Steve reminded him.

“She helped a little.” Tony huffed and Steve turned his attention back to Thor.

“This was the right play.” Steve assured him.

“I’m not sure there is one where Loki is concerned.” Thor replied and Steve knew he was right. But as they neared the tower, both forced themselves to relax.

                                                                ********

Hunter and Steve spent the rest of the day with Thor and Quinn. After a quick update of their short mission, they all put it out of their minds and then Thor and Steve spent a majority of the day keeping Ivy occupied while Quinn and Hunter started moving forward with planning Ivy’s birthday that was just under two months away.


	95. Chapter 95

Even without it being said, everyone knew the situation with Loki felt unfinished. But at least for that night, Quinn felt secure enough to put Ivy to bed in her own room that night.  Still, Quinn heard the storm rage as she and Thor were making love and it confirmed her suspicions that he was more unsettled about the situation than he was letting on. “Hey.” She said as she lightly touched his face and the thunder immediately quieted.

Ever since Ivy had taken an interest in his hair, Thor had been wearing it half pulled back or completely pulled back. He pressed his mouth against hers and Quinn reached for the hair tie and gently pulled it out then buried her fingers in his mane before sliding her fingers down to his chest. She pushed against his pecs and started to sit up, keeping her thighs squeezed firmly against his, never allowing their bodies to separate. Thor knew what Quinn wanted and put his hands gently on her waist and rolled onto his back. She leaned over him, sweeping her tongue into his mouth as she ground her hips into him while his thumbs grazed the lips of her moist flesh. She moaned and curled around him as she felt her limbs getting weak but she still managed to slide her fingers back into his hair.

“Thor.” She breathed, as his lips grazed her neck.  Quinn shuddered and sank against him. She met his eyes and brushed her tongue against his. Her heart was still pounding just as the first surge ebbed another began and Quinn could no longer focus; she lost her grip on Thor’s hair and her mouth went slack against his. Thor felt Quinn’s body relax against him so he gently rolled them over. He brushed her hair off her face and kissed her softly before Quinn felt him moving against her again. It wasn’t long before her tremors began once more. She groaned and her back arched off the bed. Thor nipped at her lower lip, his body glistened with sweat and he kissed her harder as he thrust his hips into her, pushing her back against the bed. Quinn loved that point when Thor felt his release when just for a moment, he was not in control and he would collapse with his full weight against her. She savored that feeling, however brief it was.

Thor finally regained power over his limbs again, and though their bodies were still touching, she was no longer being squished under his weight. Their breathing both began to normalize and their kissing became gentler before Thor finally eased off of her. She smiled sleepily up at him and lifted her mouth up for another kiss.

Thor lightly traced the planes of her face and then down the slope of her neck, continuing along the curve of her breast and over her hip and the softness of her stomach. His mind wandered into territory that he didn’t often let it. He had known many lovers before Quinn but no one had touched his heart the way she had.  He remembered his father’s reservations upon learning that he’d fallen in love with a mortal, their life span being considerably shorter being his only concern because he knew Quinn’s heart and her strength just as Thor did and it was hard not to love her if you knew her. But Thor also knew too well how quickly time passed and when he let those thoughts darken his mind, his heart would ache with the notion that his time with her wouldn’t be long enough.

  Quinn covered his hand with hers and her mouth curled into another drowsy grin.  “You seem so deep in thought.” She murmured without opening her eyes as she curled against him. “You wore me out too much to try to distract you right now, maybe in the morning… if I wake up before Ivy.”

Thor chuckled and wrapped her in his arms. “Sleep my beloved.” He sighed contentedly then he trailed kisses from the top of her head down to her lips.

“As long as you promise to sleep too.”

“I give you my word.” He assured her. Thor removed his arm from her briefly so he could pull the blankets over them then he wrapped his arm back around her before they both drifted off to sleep.


	96. Chapter 96

Steve turned to say something to Hunter and realized that she was no longer behind him. It only took him a second to realize where she would be and with a grin, he quickly strode over to the section of the store where he suspected she was.

“She won’t wear those you know.” He smiled, finding Hunter holding up a pair of tiny silver dress shoes. “Why do you even bother?”

“It’s her first birthday, Steve.”  Hunter sighed in exasperation. “The girl needs to wear a freaking pair of shoes with her dress.”

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her rounded belly that had dropped in the last few days. Looking at Hunter from behind, no one would suspect that she was only a few weeks from her due date. But for anyone who knew Hunter before she was pregnant, it was still a change to see her without her sculpted stomach. “He’s doing somersaults in there.”  Steve grinned, pressing his cheek against Hunter’s as he looked down at her tummy.

“Yes. He is. On my bladder. I’m never going to finish finding shoes for Ivy for her party if I have to pee every five seconds.”

“Well….”

“Steve. I’m buying her a fucking pair of shoes.” Steve stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. “And you know, I think she does it just to spite me?”

“Why’s that?” he asked with a laugh, unable to resist looking at the tiny shoes himself.

“She lets Quinn put bows and headbands on her head and she leaves those alone.”

“The bows don’t always stay on her head.”

“That’s just because her hair is so fine.” Hunter countered as she decided on a pair of silver metallic gladiator sandals. “Those just fall out on their own.” Steve got distracted by a little pair flip flips with a stars and stripes pattern on the bottom of them and Hunter caught the slight smile that crossed his lips before she snatched them off the shelf. She found one more pair of dress shoes and a blue romper to match the flip flops before they wandered over to the baby boy section of the store. Steve immediately zoned in on a pair of slip on canvas shoes that also had a stars and stripes pattern on them. He picked the smallest size and felt his cheeks color when Hunter caught him.

“He’ll match Ivy.” Steve shrugged. Hunter smirked at him as she found a couple of sleepers and draped them over her arm. “You just continue to be a bad influence on me.” Steve grinned as he kissed her cheek. “What can I say?”

“I think I’ve been a very good influence on you, Captain Rogers.” She met his eyes and he smiled again then kissed her lips. “And you in that baseball cap is really doing things to me, by the way. What time are we meeting Quinn and Thor for dinner? Do we have time to slip into an alley?”

“That’s a negative.” He laughed.

“Why do I think you’d say no anyway to sex in the alley anyway?” Hunter mused as they carried their purchases to the counter.

“Maybe if you weren’t pregnant.” Steve replied nonchalantly and Hunter looked over her shoulder at him.

“Captain Rogers?! Where are your manners?” she gasped, feigning shock.

“Well, you see, ma’am, I met this incredible lady and I let her corrupt me.”  

“I certainly hope you’re going to thank her for that.”

“Oh. I fully intend to.”

After they made their purchases, Steve took the bags in one hand Hunter’s hand with the other and they headed down the street towards the restaurant where they were going to meet Thor and Quinn.  They spotted Thor standing outside _JP’s Diner_ holding Ivy against his shoulder.

“Hey,” Hunter smiled a greeting while Thor and Steve both nodded hellos to each other. “Where’s Quinn?”

“She is holding our table inside while I settle Ivyanna.” Thor explained while he pat her back.

“Aww, what’s the matter, Sweetheart?” Steve asked and Ivy lifted her head, revealing her red rimmed eyes. Her shoulders quaked and Hunter gently removed the white Velcro bow that was slipping out of her hair and tucked it into the pocket of her dress.

Ivy rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. “Ha-mur.” Her lower lip quivered and she laid her head back on Thor’s shoulder again. She was no longer crying but her little body still quaked as she tried to calm her breath.

“That hammer finally broke? I can’t believe it lasted as long as it has.” Steve mused.

“That was her fourth one.” Thor explained.

“Oh.” He replied with a smile.

“Why didn’t you just buy her another one while you were out today?” Hunter questioned while they went inside the restaurant together.

“The toy store we went into did not have one that was like hers and she did not find the others to her liking. Then the outburst began so we did not think it wise to take her into another store.”

Quinn spotted them and waved them over to the table on the far side of the room next to a window. Thor took a seat next to her and kissed her hello while Steve set the shopping bags under the table and pulled Hunter’s chair out for her and helped her sit down.

“Would you like to sit, Ivyanna?”  Thor offered, pointing to the high chair pulled up to the end of the table.

Ivy briefly looked at it then put her head back on Thor’s shoulder. “No!”

“I thought it was the terrible twos that were supposed to be bad.” Hunter laughed, reaching for the water glass in front of her.

“How do you know that?” Quinn questioned, eyeing Hunter over her menu.

“I’ve been doing my homework.” Hunter sighed. “But I guess none of the rest of her development matches any of the averages for regular kids so why would that.”

“Nope.” Quinn grinned. “And she’ll be ok once the food gets here. But we really need to find another hammer or our home life is going to be unbearable. I can’t believe that toy store didn’t have any of the plastic ones, they only had foam ones and we had to buy the one she ripped in half.”

“I can make her one for her birthday that’s a little more Ivy proof.” Hunter suggested.

“As long as it feels like her old one.”

“Do you know me?”

“I could bring you a substance from Asgard that you could use. It is similar your plastic but far more durable. Would you like me to do that?”

Hunter eyes lit up and grabbed the crayon out of the caddy at the end of the table and immediately went to work making a few sketches of Mjolnir on the paper placement.

“I think you can take that as a yes.” Steve answered for her. Hunter was still drawing and writing measurements when the waitress arrived to take their order. “Have you even looked at the menu?”

“I don’t need a menu.” She glanced up at the waitress. “Double cheeseburger, everything on it. Cheese fries and a chocolate chocolate chip shake.” Hunter turned her attention back to her markings on the placement and Steve draped his arm behind her chair with a proud smile on his face after he handed all the menus to the waitress.

Ivy finally lifted her head off Thor’s shoulder and was currently occupied by running her fingers through his ponytail and scratching his beard. She let out such a dramatic sigh that even Hunter stopped her sketching to look at her. Thor laughed and kissed Ivy’s cheek.

“Mjolnir love really runs in the family.” Hunter mused, making a final mark on the placemat before tucking it away in her purse.

Ivy started clapping when the waitress brought out the food and finally let Thor put her in the high chair. She grabbed all of her grilled chicken fingers with one hand and tried to shove them in her mouth while reaching for Steve’s fries with her other.

“Thor. Stop laughing at her and help her.” Quinn scolded, nudging him in the arm.

Steve leaned down close to Ivy’s face, “You have your own fries, Miss Ivy.”

She giggled and pushed at his face with a chicken fingered hand and when he pretended he was going to bite it she quickly snatched it away from him.

“Mine!” She hugged it close to her and scowled at him before taking a territorial bite.

Quinn set her burger down and shook her head in defeat as she reached for her drink.

“You encourage her far too much.” Quinn chided Thor again unable to keep the smile off her face when she looked at him, catching his pleased grin as he watched Ivy eat.  

Steve pouted exaggeratedly at Ivy and she studied his face while she chewed. Then she sat her half eaten chicken tender down and picked up her fries with both of her hands. “Teeve?”  She smiled at him as she held the mushed pile towards him. Steve’s heart melted and he rested his hand on the top of her head and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You eat your fries, Sweetheart.”

Ivy grinned at him then tried to shove them all in her mouth. Steve gently took her hands and helped her drop the handful of smashed fries and then offered one of them to her. She studied it for a minute then took up a handful and shoved it into her mouth, grinning widely at him as she chewed.

“Thor manages to be civil in public, there’s hope for her.” Hunter told Quinn.

“I am mindful of the differences in a civilized meal and revels, Hunter.” Thor replied with a wink.

Quinn smiled lovingly as she watched Ivy eat and leaned her head against Thor’s arm. She picked at her fries as she turned her attention to Steve.  “Can you get in touch with Natasha? I’d ask my Dad, but I’d rather it be off SHIELD’s record as much as possible.”

“Yeah, I can. What’s this about? Or do I already know?”

She lifted her head off Thor’s arm and he watched her intently while simultaneously offering Ivy her sippy cup. “I want you to send her to interrogate Loki. We all know he’s up to something.  And I know I’d sleep better if we found out sooner rather than later.” Thor shifted next to her and he and Steve both exchanged looks.  “What? What are you two not saying? Have you already sent her in? What? All these secret looks between you two are starting to really get on my nerves. I know this has something to do with my daughter and I am going to be in on whatever it is you’re planning.”

Thor grabbed Ivy’s sippy cup away from her before she could throw it despite her protests and lifted her out of her high chair to keep her from getting too upset.  Once she was occupied with his hair, Thor rested his hand gently on Quinn’s knee and looked at Steve again. “It is not our intent to keep you out of anything, Quinn. I gave you my word that I would not do that. But I do not think that Loki would be fooled by Natasha again.”

“We actually talked about this, we have discussed every angle when it comes to the bas-.”  Steve looked at Ivy at quickly stopped himself, “when it comes to Loki. And Nat’s great at interrogation and manipulation, she’s the best actually, but Loki would see that coming from a mile away if we sent her in.”

“But maybe that would work to her advantage though.” Quinn pressed. “She is the best. She would use that because he would think he’s working her but she’s really working him.”

“I just don’t know if we should risk it.” Thor replied. “I know Loki better than anyone, and I saw what I thought was a mangled and dead body in Asgard only to find Loki still alive and well.”

“Is that why you didn’t kill him this time?” Hunter questioned, absently running her hand over her tummy while she sipped her milkshake.

“We felt it would be better to monitor him.” Thor answered.

“Because that also worked so well the last time.”

“There’s no simple solution to this one, Honey.” Steve soothed, rubbing her arm. Then he looked over at Quinn.

“What?”

“I don’t think we should finish anymore of this conversation in public.”

The four friends finished their meal, letting the conversation return to more casual banter before they head back home. Quinn took Ivy back to their place to bathe her and put her in pajamas then met everyone back over at Steve and Hunter’s. Once Quinn got Ivy preoccupied with Spangles, Steve continued the thought that he began at the diner.

He explained that during one of his SHIELD missions, he rescued twins. They had been orphaned as children after their parents were killed when their small country of Sokvia was bombed. After that they were taken in by a scientist. They’d first gotten on SHIELD’s radar when it came to light that the twins had enhanced abilities because of the experiments this scientist had been performing on them. SHIELD was first just going to monitor them as they did with everyone with advanced abilities but after an investigation and questioning by Natasha, she learned they wanted away from the man who’d taken them in and also because of how this man planned to use the twins.

“How can they help?” Quinn questioned.

“One of Wanda’s abilities is she can see inside people’s minds.” Steve explained.

“Do you think she would talk to me?”

Steve nodded, “After we rescued her and her brother, Pietro, they have been anxious to help but SHIELD has been reluctant to let them. This is not a SHIELD mission though.” Steve grinned. “It’s an Avengers mission.”

“When can we go?”

“I’ll get it set up.” Steve promised. “Maybe as early as tomorrow.”

Ivy pulled herself up on Thor’s leg and rubbed her eyes. “Ha-mur, Dada.” She pouted. Thor lifted her up and she laid her head against his shoulder.

“Tonight might be a long night.” Quinn sighed and Thor nodded in agreement then looked over and Hunter.

“I will make a trip to Asgard tomorrow to get the materials that you need for Ivyanna’s gift.”

“Great.” She smiled.

Quinn stood up and Thor did the same, “So, if we can go meet with Wanda and Pietro tomorrow, will it be alright if we bring Ivy? I don’t want Wanda to think I’m trying to manipulate her by bringing her with me.”

“I could watch her.” Hunter offered and Quinn and Steve both looked at her in surprise.

“You want to watch Ivy?” Quinn questioned. “By yourself?”

“I can handle her for a few hours.” Hunter replied defensively.

“Ok.” Quinn agreed with a snicker.

Ivy rubbed her eyes again and lifted her head. “Want ha-mur.”

“We should probably go get her to bed.” Quinn replied glancing worriedly at Ivy.

“I’ll be in touch with you tomorrow, Quinn.” Steve told her and she nodded over Ivy’s growing protests.  By the time they were out the door, Ivy was shrieking and crying over her lost toy. “You sure you still want to watch her tomorrow?”

“She’s just tired.” Hunter replied, sounding more confident than she felt.

 Steve grinned and lovingly squeezed her shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs.” He urged as he kissed the top of her head.

                                                *********************************

“I never would have thought I would choose a foot rub over sex.” Hunter groaned as Steve skillfully worked his fingers into the bottom her foot while she relaxed at one end of the bathtub and he at the other.

“Well, you probably never expected to be eight months pregnant either.” Steve pointed out with a smile.

Hunter grinned and then rubbed her other foot against his chest, letting him know that she was ready for him to switch. “It’s weird that it’s so close though.”

“It’s weird that you volunteered to babysit Ivy tomorrow.”  He teased.

“It is not!” she protested, slapping her foot against the water and splashing him in the face.”

Steve sat up and rest her foot against his chest. “Well, I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind coming over for a visit.” He replied casually as his hands started to knead her calf muscle.

“Ivy and I are going to get along just fine.” Hunter replied determinedly as she pressed her toes into his chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tub.

“I’m sure you will.” He gave her a loving smile. He wouldn’t actually say it to her but it did shock him to hear her volunteer to babysit and how natural it sounded when she offered. He grinned wider when he thought about the first time they watched Ivy together, how scared she was to have anything to do with her and how different she was now.  “I should know better than to doubt you.” He chuckled, gently setting her foot down then climbing out of the bathtub. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist before helping Hunter out.

“Yes. You should.” She returned, accepting the towel from him. She wandered into their bedroom and smiled at Spangles who was already curled up in her bed and pulled a lace trim chemise over her head. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and unwound the bun it had been twisted into and was combing her fingers through her hair when Steve joined her in their room already dressed in his boxers. His eyes lingered on her breasts that spilled over the top of cups of her nightgown before moving to the swell of her belly. “I’m a whale.”  Hunter said when she caught him looking at her.

“You’re beautiful.” He assured her with a smile.

“Yeah, this is so sexy.” She groaned, hitching the fabric of her nightgown up as she struggled to climb onto the bed while Steve placed his hand on her back to steady her before he joined her. He laid down and got himself settled then Hunter adjusted herself against him, lying on her side with her leg draped over his; the only way she was able to sleep comfortably in the last few weeks. Steve draped his arm behind her and rested his other hand on her tummy.

“Hunter Rogers, you have never been sexier.”

“You’re a weirdo.”

Steve moved his hand to her face and lifted her chin, then kissed her softly. “I mean it.”

“I know you do. That’s why you’re a weirdo.” She grinned, running her hand along his smooth firm chest.   Steve chuckled and kissed her again. “What if we never get to have sex again?” she lamented, still absently rubbing his chest as her eyes drooped.

“If Quinn and Thor find time to make love with as active as Ivy is, I’m sure we’ll have no trouble.” He assured her with a chuckle kissing her lightly and hugging her closer.

“You’re very wise, Captain Rogers.” She murmured in between soft kisses.

Steve quietly uttered “lights,” and their room instantly darkened.  Hunter let her mouth linger against his one final time before finally pulling away and resting her head in the crook of his arm.   Steve stayed awake as he often did and watched her sleep before relaxing against the pillow and forcing his mind to shut down so he could go to sleep too.

                                               ***************************

“Aunt Hunter, reporting for babysitting duty.” Hunter grinned with a salute when Thor opened the door to her and Steve the next morning. Spangles trotted in ahead of them and flopped on the floor in front of the couch with her stuffed carrot toy.

“She’s all yours.”  Quinn lifted Ivy out of her high chair despite her loud protests and she carried her into the living room. “She won’t eat breakfast and she won’t get dressed.”  Quinn tried to hand her to Hunter and Ivy let out an ear piercing shriek and reached for Thor.

Thor smiled and took her and Ivy pushed angrily against his face. “Ha-mur, Dada! Ha-mur!” she demanded. He kissed her forehead which only made her angrier. “Nooo!”  Quinn reached up and kissed her on the cheek before Thor sat her on the floor next to Spangles who gave her a sympathetic lick.

“Hurry back.” Quinn told him when Thor leaned down to kiss her.

“I will.” He chuckled, watching Ivy bury her face against Spangles’ fur. “Good luck today, Hunter.”

“I don’t need it. Ivy and I will be just fine.” She replied determinedly. “Just bring me the stuff so I can make her hammer.”

“I will.” He promised. Thor kissed Quinn again then head out to the landing strip before he was surrounded by the bifrost, then disappeared.

“We shouldn’t be too long. But we do-” Steve told Hunter.

“Ivy and I will be fine. Go away.” She kissed his lips then pushed him away before heading over to the couch and easing onto the edge of it near Ivy. She glared at Quinn who was watching her nervously. “Go. Away.” Hunter commanded.

Quinn sighed and picked Ivy up even though she protested and kissed her cheek. “I love you, baby.  Be good for Aunt Hunter.”

“No!” Ivy shouted, crossing her arms and glaring at Quinn.

“Good luck.” Quinn smiled as she sat Ivy back down on the floor then stuffed her Stark tablet in her purse and followed Steve to the door.

“Mama!” Ivy wailed when she realized that Quinn was leaving and started to run after her as Quinn quickly slipped out the door.  Ivy threw herself on the ground and started crying.

Hunter looked down at Spangles for a moment who momentarily dropped her toy and looked up at her and they both shared a worried look. But Hunter quickly steeled her resolve and walked over to Ivy who was still pitching her fit and eased herself into a kneeling position next to her. “Hey kiddo.” She began as she pat Ivy on the back. “You gotta help me out here. I told your Mommy and your Uncle Steve that I can handle this so you gotta cut me some slack here ok?”

“No.” Ivy snapped and she scooted away.

“Are you hungry? What about if we go get ice cream?”

Ivy stopped crying and lifted her head up. “Cweam?”

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes.” She grinned. “Ice cream. Do you want some ice cream?”  Ivy sat up and rubbed her face but she nodded.  “Ok. Well first, we have to put some clothes on ok?”

“Ok.” Ivy agreed with a hiccup. Hunter struggled back to her feet then reached her hand down for Ivy’s. “Up.” She requested. Hunter took a deep breath and hoisted Ivy up, resting her on the swell of her belly.

“Terter?”

Hunter grinned as she slowly made her way up the stairs with Spangles keeping pace next to her. “Yes, Ivy?”

“Want ha-mur.”

“You’ve got a one track mind, kid.” Hunter grunted.

Ivy put her hand on Hunter’s face, and pulled it towards her. “Ha-mur, Terter.”

“Let’s get some ice cream first, ok?”

Ivy’s face lit up and she rested her other chubby hand on Hunter’s face. “Cweam?”

“Uh huh. We’re going to go get ice cream after we get you dressed.”  Hunter carried Ivy into her closet and selected a little A-line shift dress with bright green flowers on it. She carried the dress and Ivy out to the changing table then disappeared back into the closet for a pair of shoes, a green headband with a big bow on it and a little crocheted sweater. She sat everything down next to Ivy and reached for a diaper under the changing table. As soon as Ivy noticed the shoes, she threw them on the floor.

“No!” Ivy shouted.

“You don’t want to wear those?” Hunter guessed.

“No!” she shouted again as she raised up her arms and allowed Hunter to pull her nightgown off.

“Ivyanna, you’re a princess. Did you know that? Princesses are supposed to like shoes.” Hunter explained.

“No!” Ivy said, giggling this time as Hunter laid her on her back, realizing she’d never actually changed a diaper before. It took her a few tries to finally get it secured because Ivy kept squirming and trying to play with her feet but she finally managed to get her diaper changed and her dress on her.  Ivy kept patting her head approvingly after Hunter secured the wide headband. “Up!” Ivy grinned reaching her arms for Hunter.

“You’re a hoot, you know that?” Hunter laughed as she secured Ivy on her hip. They all made their way back downstairs and Hunter quickly found Ivy’s diaper bag and stroller. She popped out the back storage compartment and helped Spangles get settled into it while Ivy happily climbed into the front. “Ready?”

“Go! Go!” Ivy commanded as she excitedly kicked her legs. Hunter tucked the diaper bag under the seat and then they head downstairs.

Hunter had a driver and a car waiting to take them to _Yogurt Palace._ Bart helped her get the stroller back out of the car and she got Spangles and Ivy settled into it again and head inside the yogurt shop.  Hunter ordered Ivy a peanut butter banana smoothie and got herself a mango smoothie. Ivy eagerly accepted the cup and Hunter pushed the stroller back out of the shop. She smiled triumphantly as she heard Ivy contentedly smacking her lips and uttering, “Mmmm,” as she worked on her smoothie while they walked up the street.


	97. Chapter 97

Hunter walked up the street and into her favorite nail salon where she was promptly greeted by all the technicians. She saw that her favorite was available and she quickly pushed Ivy’s stroller over to her table. “Hi Daisy.”  Hunter said with a smile.

“Perfect timing. I just finished with a client. Have a seat.” The petite girl with a pink pixie cut grinned.   “Two kids?! It really has been too long since you’ve been in.”

“Just this one is mine.” Hunter grinned, as she pointed to her belly. “This crazy one here is Quinn’s.” Hunter set the break on the stroller just as Ivy started climbing out. “Come sit on Aunt Hunter’s lap.”  Hunter reached out for Ivy and she happily climbed onto her legs and patted her tummy.

“Bebe.”  Ivy cooed and laid her head against Hunter’s rounded stomach.

“So I have a challenge for you today, Daisy.”  Hunter smiled as she absently brushed her fingers through Ivy’s soft hair.

“I love those.” Daisy grinned.

“Do you think you could paint Thor’s hammer on her nails?”

“You don’t mess around.” Daisy laughed. “But yeah, not a problem. Let me go get my kid friendly colors for her. Do you know what you want?”

“In honor of these two,” Hunter grinned, gesturing at Ivy and her belly, “I want pink and blue gradient.”

“Should we do her or you first?”

“Her.” Hunter laughed.

Daisy disappeared to get the supplies she needed and came back a few minutes later with the colors she needed for Ivy while Hunter went to select to pale shades of pink and blue. She settled back into the chair with Ivy on the edge of her lap and instructed her how to lay her hands against the table.   Ivy’s eyes widened excitedly when Daisy applied the first coat of a pale yellow on her nails and she repeated “ooh” over and over. Daisy and Hunter decided to just have the Mjolnir detail on her thumbs and once that was done Ivy sat entranced, staring at her nails while Hunter had her manicure done.

                                                ************************

It was early evening when Steve and Quinn got back to the tower.  Their trip had been very successful and the twins were eager to help in any way that they could. Quinn had called Pepper from the jet and they were making arrangements to get an apartment set up for them at the tower. Quinn immediately felt protective towards Wanda and Pietro and she didn’t like the thought of them being so isolated. Steve and his counselor, Sam Wilson, who’d gone with them agreed that being at the tower and around other people would be the best thing for both of them. At first, they were hesitant but Quinn was able to convince them and by the end of their visit, they were looking forward to being at the tower and Sam promised to keep in close contact with them as well which also helped put them at ease.

Sam Wilson was a former paratrooper for the military and after he finished two tours, he became a counselor with a focus on PTSD. He worked primarily with soldiers recently home from war in group and private counseling sessions which is why Quinn and Dr. Banner immediately thought of him when recommending someone for Steve to talk to. And once the twins had been set up in their safe house, he’d been talking to them as well and they had immediately bonded with him.

Quinn was glad that she finally got to meet him as well; she knew him only by reputation and she liked him immediately. He had a friendly smile, quick wit and she could see that he had a way about him that immediately the put people around him at ease. It was easy to see why he connected so well with Steve and the twins.

                                                                *****************

“What the hell?” Quinn’s mouth gaped open after she laughed when she saw the state that her apartment was in when she and Steve walked inside. Ivy’s toys were strewn all over the floor, food was smashed into the coffee table, the floor and the furniture. And Hunter was sound asleep on the couch with Ivy, clad only in her diaper, curled against her chest, with her arms wrapped around Hunter’s neck. Spangles was stretched out on her back, snoring softly and nestled between Hunter’s calves looking equally as exhausted. Steve chuckled amusedly and gave Quinn’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

He walked over to Hunter and leaned over her then kissed her forehead. “This kid is a wild animal.” She murmured without opening her eyes as she gently rubbed Ivy’s back.

Quinn cleaned the food off the coffee table and the couch and Steve started picking up the toys. “You don’t have to do that.” Quinn whispered.

“I don’t mind.” Spangles heard his voice and started wagging her tail. He stooped over and scratched her chest and her tail wagging got more intense. He gave her one final scratch then continued with his task.

The clean-up went faster with Steve’s help so it didn’t take long to get the living room back in order. “Thanks, Steve.” Quinn whispered as she carefully lifted Ivy off of Hunter’s chest and put her against her shoulder. “For everything today.”

Steve nodded at her in his typical humble way. “Happy to help.” He stepped closer and kissed Ivy’s cheek before scooping Spangles up off the couch and gently waking Hunter. He draped Spangles over his shoulder and offered his free hand to her to help her up.

“Don’t you dare wake her up.” Hunter hissed threateningly as she wagged her finger at Quinn.

“I’m pretty sure she’s out for the night.” Quinn replied with a grin as she listened to the sound of Ivy’s deep breathing. “Did you two get along ok?”

“We got along great.” Hunter gave Quinn a tired smile, “She’s just a nut. I couldn’t get her into her high chair-that’s why the living room was a disaster area. She wouldn’t sit still while she ate dinner.” Hunter explained with a grin as she grabbed her purse from the chair. “I was too tired to pick up after her. We had fun though.”

“I’m glad.” Quinn smiled again, feeling a rush of relief. “Thanks for watching her.”

“Anytime.” Hunter grinned at Quinn and rubbed Ivy gently on the back. “Good night, my crazy little nugget.” She turned her attention to Steve, “Take me home and put me to bed before I fall over.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve beamed.

“Night, guys.”  Quinn called after them as she headed towards the stairs.

They both said their good nights and Steve curled his arm around Hunter’s lower back with Spangles still perched happily on his shoulder as they head out the door.

Quinn carried Ivy into her bedroom and gently laid her on the changing table. She quickly put her in a fresh diaper. She didn’t want to risk waking her by trying to put her in any pajamas. She kissed her softly on the forehead then laid her in her crib and watched her for a few minutes to make sure she was settled. Ivy first rolled onto her stomach and curled up tightly with her butt in the air but finally rolled onto her back and with her arms and legs sprawled. She let out a content sigh and Quinn knew she was down for the night. Quinn pat Ivy lovingly on her bare tummy one final time before she tiptoed quietly out of the room.

                                                **********************

 She was just stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself when she heard Thor walking up the stairs. “It’s about time you got home.” Quinn said with a grin when she met him in their bedroom. He smiled approvingly at her state of dress before pulling her close for a kiss. “Did you run into some trouble while you were in Asgard?” she inquired as she ran her fingers over the abrasion on his thick bicep and examined the cut over his left eye.

“I just met up with an old foe.” He replied, setting the gauntlets of his armor on the dresser, “more of a nuisance really.” He added with a chuckle.

“Ulik?” Quinn guessed as she climbed up on their bed and raised up on her knees so that she was at eye level with him.

She remembered him telling her tales of fights with Ulik the troll who was more of a pest than an anything. Thor nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her towel fall.  He pressed his lips against hers while Quinn slid her hands into his hair then giggled when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and easily climbed onto the bed with her pressed against him.

                                                *****************

Quinn lie contentedly against Thor’s chest, wrapped in his arms.  “So,” she began, with a smile, her breast tingling where he lightly brushed his thumb across it. “Other than scrapping with a troll so our daughter can have a toy she can’t break, why were you in Asgard so long?”

Quinn felt the rumble of Thor’s laugh against her back and gave her the details of the conversation that he had with his father who had decided it was time to present Ivyanna to the realm. Odin felt that Asgard had been in mourning for the All-mother long enough and it was time for the Asgardians to begin looking towards the future with some hope. He continued to explain that the celebrations would include Quinn’s official coronation as well since the previous attempt had been interrupted. Thor felt Quinn tense in his arms and he quickly assured her that security would be the upmost priority of the day and that there would be no repeat of the last time. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

“I assure you, Quinn. That will not happen again. Loki is a prisoner here. We are keeping a watchful eye on all of his actions as well as all of his allies and any suspected allegiances, nothing like that will happen again. And there is no changing my father’s mind, he is adamant about this.” Thor grew quiet for a moment and rested his chin on the top of Quinn’s head. “And I agree with him. It is important that our people see that we are thriving and united and strong. And that their All-mother lives on in her granddaughter.”

Quinn rolled over and rested her cheek against his chest. He entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips. “When?” she finally asked.

“Two days following her birthday. Father doesn’t want to delay. Preparations have already begun.”

“He won’t make us put her in shoes will he?” Quinn finally commented after a long silence.

Thor’s mouth curled into a huge smile as he roared with laughter. “No. He will not.” Thor assured her as he hugged her tightly to his chest.


	98. Chapter 98

Hunter rested her elbows against Steve’s shoulders, her breath beginning to come out in pants. She dug her fingers into the back of his head, the sensations of his lips against her ear and his hands on her bare skin almost too much for her to bear. Her knees began to shake as she continued rocking against him, “Steve.” She moaned as she raked her teeth down his neck. She held herself against him, as pulsations of pleasure coursed through her. “Fuck.” She uttered over and over, her voice muffled against his neck.

 She regained use of her legs and slowly started undulating against him again. She slid her hands down the front of his chest then wrapped her arms around him as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Hunter moaned, feeling her pleasure building again just as Steve finished. She burrowed her face into his neck again, more spasms pulsing through her. “Shit.” She panted, her mouth pressed against his skin. Steve kissed the side of her face and ran his hand down her hair as she relaxed against his chest and chuckled softly.

“Are you laughing at me?” she questioned accusingly as she lightly stroked the back of his head and kissed his neck.

“I would never.” He smiled.

“That was just…intense. I mean, it’s always been…but that…that was fucking intense.” She kissed his neck again, “I really am trying to watch my mouth.” She chuckled as she eased off of him and stretched her back. “But there was just no stopping it.”

Steve grinned and stroked the side of her face. “Hunter, I love every part of you-including your potty mouth.”

“Not for you!” she scoffed as he helped her up off the floor, making him laugh out loud. “I meant because of Ivy.” She ran her hands over her round belly, “And Howie. You egomaniac.”

Steve handed Hunter her robe and kissed her lips, as he placed his hand over hers. “I stand corrected, ma’am.”

Hunter draped her arms around his neck, letting their kiss linger. “You better put some clothes on soldier before I pounce on you again.”

“Who says I’d mind?” he grinned.

Hunter discarded her robe back onto the floor, kissed him hungrily then sat down on the bed. Steve helped get her get propped up against a pile of pillows then gently eased between her legs, keeping himself propped up on his hands as kissed her and she slid her hands down his back to his butt.

She moaned when Steve pressed his full lips to her neck then dropped her head back in annoyance just as Steve turned his head to the sound of someone at their front door. “What the fuck.” Hunter grumbled.

Steve kissed the base of her throat, “Maybe they’ll go away.” He murmured.

“It’s fucking, Tony.” Hunter muttered, already trying to sit up, after checking the monitor next to their bed, “If we don’t let him in, he’s going to just come in anyway.”

“No he won’t.” Steve countered, kissing her softly and brushing his hand enticingly over her breast.

Hunter kissed him back then reluctantly pushed his hand away, “Steve,” she sighed, “He has that look on his face.” She griped when the pounding on the door got louder when the doorbell went ignored. “He’s not going anywhere.”

“Fine.” Steve sighed. He rolled away from her and onto his back looking disappointed. Hunter laughed at him before requesting that he help her off the bed.

He scooted off the bed and they took their time cleaning themselves up and getting decent, leaving Tony outside their door, his pounding sounding more and more impatient, before they finally made their way downstairs to let him in.

                                                                                ******

“Where are your manners?” Tony sneered, striding inside when Steve finally let him inside. “Do you always ignore people who need you?”

“Where are _YOUR_ manners, Tony?” Hunter interjected in annoyance from the kitchen where she retrieved a yoo-hoo and a jar of Kalamata olives from the refrigerator. “Did you ever think that perhaps _You_ were being ignored on purpose?”

Steve helped Hunter get situated on the couch and Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust at her snack. “What the hell are you eating?”

“Yeah. It’s weird.” Hunter huffed. “I have weird fucking cravings. I’m uncomfortable as fuck and for the first time in weeks, I’m horny as hell which brings us back to leaving your ass outside banging on our door but because you’re incapable of taking a hint, here we are.”

“I have more important matters to deal with than your libido.” Tony snorted before turning his attention back to Steve, “which brings me to the reason I’m here in the first place. Why are frick and frack now living in my building? No, let me rephrase that,” Tony paused, stepping closer, invading Steve’s personal space the way Tony liked to do because he just lacked boundaries and it was one of the many methods he used to intimidate people. Steve was never one to be intimidated easily, which always irritated Tony, who inadvertently puffed out his chest as he continued to rant. “SHIELD asked me to find them a secure place to stay after we rescued them and while we evaluated them. I did that. End of story.”

“That was quite a rephrase there, Tony.”

“Stay out of this, Hunter.” Tony snarled. Steve was used to their banter but he stiffened at the uncharacteristic tone he used towards her.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Steve warned.

“Hunter can fight her own battles. This is between you and me.”

“I’m well aware she can handle herself, but that doesn’t mean you get to disrespect her either. She’s still my wife.”

“And she’s still my sister. And I’ll talk to her however I please.”

“What is the actual reason you’re here, Tony?” Hunter demanded, seeing Steve’s jaw tighten in anger. “Or do you not actually have a legitimate reason to be here bothering us?”

“Wanda and Pietro were fine where they were. And what were you doing there with them in the first place that you felt the need to bring them back here like some stray puppies?”

“Quinn needs Wanda for a line of questioning on Loki.”

“Loki? What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Don’t worry about it, Tony.” Steve grumbled.

“Oh I will worry about it. Because once again you just don’t think rules and protocol don’t apply to you.

“I’m helping a friend. I’m doing what’s right, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “The twins are, well they were in SHIELD custody for a reason.”

“You’re here. I’m here. That’s SHIELD custody.”

“That’s…not, the point.” Tony sighed. “You want to put your wife’s life in jeopardy? Your unborn son? Ivy’s?”

Steve got in Tony’s face as his jaw clenched again, “Their safety is my number one priority.” He stepped back, “And don’t act like you give a damn about any of that, Tony.”

“You nauseate me with all your sanctimonious bull shit.” Tony jammed his finger into Steve’s chest emphasizing the last word. You don’t get to make that call, Steve.”

“So you don’t trust Quinn’s judgement? Or mine?” Steve shot back. “Then why does she work for you? Why am I here?

“You’re the one who’s always bitching about teamwork and not keeping secrets!” Tony roared.

“Oh!” Steve laughed, revelation dawning on him, “So that’s what this is really about?! What it always comes back to with you. Tony Stark and his fragile ego.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as he stared angrily up at Steve, “Go to hell, Rogers.” He spat before he stalked out the door.

“Well, that was productive.” Steve chuckled, “not that I’m surprised,” he turned around to Hunter but she was no longer on the couch. He quickly scanned the room and found her with her back to him, staring out the glass door that led out to their balcony. When he got closer he realized tears were pouring down her cheeks. “Hey, what is it?” His voice was full of concern and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I..d..do.don’t know.” She choked out her words and angrily wiped away her tears. “I don’t k.. know..wh..what’s wr..wrong with m..me.” Steve kept one arm securely around her and gently stroked her hair with his other hand. “I ju..jus’ ss..ss…started..cc.crying and I c.ccan’t ss.s..st…stop. F..ff.fucking h.h..hormones.”

Steve kissed the side of her head and let her cry.


	99. Chapter 99

“Mama, go! Go!” Ivy commanded excitedly, as she bounced up and down in her stroller. “Go! Go!”

“I think she wants us to go.” Hunter quipped.

“I think _you_ created a monster.” Quinn laughed as they walked towards the nail salon.

“You’re not the first person to tell me that.” Hunter smirked.

“Oh, I’m well aware.”

Hunter continued to watch, amused, while Quinn tried to get Ivy to stop climbing out of her stroller. “So are you still pissed at Thor for not letting you go today?”

“A little.” Quinn shrugged. “I get it, but I still wanted to go.”

“It makes more sense to not have you there.”

“I know.” Quinn sighed. “It’s the same reason we decided Wanda shouldn’t meet Ivy before she interacts with Loki.” Quinn gave up and picked Ivy up but then she started struggling to be put down. “We don’t want him to be able to manipulate her or anything else any more than he’ll already be able to. But I still hate it.”

“Well Tony’s going because he’s a big fat baby. You could have just done that.”

Ivy stopped struggling and looked over excitedly at Hunter, “Bee bee? How-wee?” She reached out for Hunter, “Need you!”

“Are you still going to like me after Howie’s born?” Hunter laughed, adjusting Ivy on her hip before they started walking again; Quinn pushing an empty stroller and Hunter pushing Spangles’ stroller while Ivy leaned over and rubbed her belly.

“No.” she giggled.

“That’s what I thought.” Hunter replied dryly.

“At least we can finish up everything for her birthday.” Quinn conceded.

“And that’s very important too.”

“Yes.” Quinn grinned broadly, “yes, it is.”

“So, this Asgardian thing, do I need a dress for it or are you going to put me in a special Asgardian dress?”

“That’s up to you.” Quinn smiled. “Whatever makes you more comfortable.”

“I think I want an Asgardian dress.” Hunter nodded as they headed inside the nail salon. “Me and my round belly and huge boobs will totally rock an Asgardian dress.”

“Boobs?”

“You pick up words way too fast, kiddo.” Hunter laughed.

“It’s scary.” Quinn agreed. She took Ivy from Hunter and sat her on her feet. Ivy quickly ran straight over to Daisy’s chair and climbed into it.

                                                **************************

After the girls’ finished their manicures and pedicures, they stopped to grab lunch before heading to _Buffy’s Bakery_ to confirm details and have one last tasting for Ivy’s cake and order 2 additional sheet cakes and two dozen cupcakes in the same color scheme as Ivy’s birthday cake.

“Why so much cake?” Hunter questioned while they narrowed down the flavors to two.

“Not only is Volstagg coming but so are his children and his wife.” Quinn answered with an amused groan. “His wife isn’t so bad but I’m worried that even this won’t be enough.”

“Maybe put a two-piece limit on everyone in his family?” Hunter joked.

“I might have to!” Quinn laughed.

                                 ****************************

It was nearly dinner time by the time they were heading for home. Ivy was getting hungry and cranky and even Spangles was restless. Hunter had called for a car to come and get them because she was worn out from all the walking they’d done.  And even with Ivy’s high energy, they did manage to finish everything they needed to get done for the party; other than a few special details that Tony and Hunter had to manage themselves.

Steve sent Hunter a text when they were just about home letting her know that they were back and they all agreed to meet at Thor and Quinn’s. He offered to order pizza to keep mealtime quick and convenient for everyone and the pizzas would be arriving shortly after Quinn and Hunter.

As soon as they arrived, Quinn took Ivy upstairs to give her a bath. Ivy fussed the whole time making it more difficult to finish quickly. Once they were done, Quinn wrapped her in a duck shaped hooded towel and carried her to her bed room. She sat Ivy on her changing table and reached under it for a diaper but the shelf was empty.

“Sit still. Mommy will be right back.” Quinn smiled handing Ivy a rainbow colored stuffed dragon, one of the few things that had managed to distract her from the absence of her missing Mjolnir toy. Quinn disappeared into the closet to grab a new bag of diapers and when she walked back out, the color drained from her face when she found Ivy’s towel lying in the middle of the floor. She raced out of the room, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt her mouth go dry and frantically shouted for Thor as she was running into their bedroom.

She heard Thor’s familiar strides on the stairs and sprinted towards him; relief washing over her when she saw Ivy waving at her from the safety of her father’s arms.  Quinn let out a shaky breath, unable to control the tears that slipped down her cheeks. “Don’ cwy, Mama. I here.” Ivy grinned and reached for her and kissed her cheek when Quinn hugged her tightly.

“I shouldn’t have left her by herself.” Quinn’s voice was still shaking as she gripped the back of Ivy’s head and kissed her forehead. “I just went into her closet for more diapers and she…she was gone.”

Ivy started wiggling and struggling against Quinn’s tight grip, “Mama!” Ivy whined, “Too tight.” She reached back for Thor and Quinn reluctantly released her.

Thor smiled gently at Quinn and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, “My love, she was not alone. She was not gone.” He explained gently as Quinn’s lip quivered. “Ivyanna was secure inside our home. She only left the room, Quinn. She is safe.”

“She’s just so fast.” Quinn sighed looking from Thor to Ivy and running her hand along Ivy’s chubby arm.

“I fast.” Ivy agreed, wiggling in Thor’s arms.

“Too fast.” Quinn replied with a smile, tickling Ivy’s belly and kissing her cheek.  Thor pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head and Quinn reached for Ivy again. “I’m sorry I freaked out like that.” She continued, walking back into Ivy’s room with Thor right behind her. Ivy was getting restless so Quinn put her down.

“There is no need to be sorry.” Thor stroked Quinn’s hair and kissed the top of her head. “She is growing very quickly and becoming more and more mobile. You didn’t know where Ivyanna was. And with today’s events on your mind to add to your concern. One of those alone would be enough to cause you unease.”

Quinn rested her hands on Thor’s chest and stretched up to kiss his lips. “I love you. Thank you.”

“Da-dee!” Ivy shouted. Quinn and Thor looked over at Ivy who was climbing the outside of her crib; they exchanged amused looks before Thor gently removed her and it took both of them to get Ivy dressed.

She then insisted on walking downstairs herself; keeping her hand against Thor’s leg for support.

“Teve!” she cried and ran over to where Steve sat on the couch next to Hunter. She climbed up next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steve beamed and scooped her up in his arms. He looked over at Quinn who was crying again. “Everything alright?”

“She’s just getting too big too fast.” Quinn smiled and wiped her face then leaned against Thor. “We’re okay. I’m ok.”

“Isn’t that what she’s supposed to be doing?” Tony questioned, “Am I missing something?”

“Shut up, Tony.” Hunter huffed.

Ivy plopped on Steve’s lapped and pointed to Hunter’s tummy. “How-wee?” She got distracted by her nails and then excitedly shoved them towards Steve’s face. “Teve, see! Pwetee. See?”

“I do see.” He laughed. “Those are beautiful, Ivy.”

Quinn noticed that Bruce was going between staring at Ivy in amazement and furiously tapping against his Stark tablet. “Her verbal skills and cognitive function is just amazing and progressing at a rapid rate, I was just checking against her own records as well as where she is among other infants her age. “And she is picking things up faster and faster, just as I suspected.”

“Cut it out, Banner, or the water works are gonna start again.” Tony joked.

“Do you always have to be an ass?” Hunter scowled.

Ivy looked over at Tony and pointed at him, “Ass?”

“Thanks, Hunter.” Quinn sighed.

“Well, he is. She should know.” Hunter shrugged.

Ivy climbed down from Steve’s lap and busied herself playing with her dragon and Spangles between Steve’s feet.

“So, let’s get this show on the road, already.” Tony clapped.

“We are not discussing what Wanda learned until Ivyanna is in bed and asleep.” Thor replied firmly, taking a seat on the couch next to Steve. Quinn sat on the floor with Ivy and Wanda and Pietro scooted from their seats and onto the floor to play with her too while they waited for the pizza to arrive.

                                                ****************************

“Ivy’s a cute kid.”

Quinn looked over her shoulder from where she was loading the dishwasher and saw Sam leaning against the counter. She glanced into the living room and noticed Steve and Thor both still chatting and playing with Ivy and also trying to nonchalantly watch her.

She tried to hide her smile as she shut the dishwasher then turned her attention to Sam, “Yeah, she is.”

“That must have been pretty scary for you earlier considering what else was going on today.”

“Yeah.” She smiled and offered him a beer. “I had a bit of a meltdown.”

“That’s your kid. Your baby. Of course you were scared. That’s perfectly normal.”

“I’m not sure anything about my life is exactly normal.” Quinn laughed.

“Whose is?” Sam shrugged.

“I’m not complaining. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Quinn grinned again as her gaze drifted over to Thor again.

“Of course not. But you’ve been through a lot.”

Quinn nodded in agreement and it didn’t take long before she really opened up to Sam and soon they were both sitting on the floor in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what triggered it, but everything just started spilling out, from her current fears about Loki to dealing with her father’s death and then learning that he wasn’t. She was just about to disclose even more intimate details when they were interrupted by loud arguing from Steve and Tony.

“Maybe we should pick this up later?” Sam suggested when he saw how distracted she became by the disruption.

Quinn nodded already completely focused on the chaos that was building in her living room.

“You weren’t even supposed to be part of this in the first place, Tony so just mind your own business!” Steve shouted.

“I didn’t know we had to sit around for hours and wait for the kid to go to bed and then share our feelings before we could actually get any work done.”

“Have care how you speak, Stark.” Thor warned menacingly.

“Is this what you two signed up for?” Tony looked over at Pietro and Wanda who were still on the floor with Ivy who was sitting contentedly in Wanda’s lap admiring her nail polish.

“I am quite happy where I am.” Wanda replied shyly. She looked over at Thor, “Ivy is amazing. I am learning a lot about her.”

Steve let out a slow impatient breath, “Once again Tony, not everything is about you. You weren’t even supposed to be a part of this.”

“Well that is clear. You’re such a hypocrite, Steve, you know that? Always going on about not keeping secrets”

“Can you guys just stop, or resolve this or something?” Hunter demanded angrily through her tears. She pushed herself up from the couch and wandered away from the arguing.

“Oh, and I’m sure that’s my fault too.” Tony motioned towards Hunter.

Quinn took that as her queue and hurried into the living room. She knelt down next to Wanda and whispered in her ear while Tony and Steve were oblivious to her actions and continued to argue. Quinn took Ivy then helped Wanda up and Pietro followed them out to the balcony where Hunter had gone.

“Ass.” Ivy said, pointing at Tony as they walked passed him. Quinn tried not to laugh and she cradled Ivy’s head and kissed her cheek.

“Tony.” She corrected.

“Ass.” Ivy giggled.

Quinn stepped out on the balcony and handed Ivy to Hunter. “You did it. You fix it.”

“Fix what?”

“Your brother’s name is Tony.” Quinn grinned.

“But what Ivy says is more accurate.” Pietro who was normally quiet, interjected with a smile.

“True.” Quinn agreed, “But I don’t want my 11 and a half month old already having a mouth like her Aunt Hunter.” She kissed Ivy’s cheek again, gave Hunter an affectionate squeeze on her arm then went back inside and marched up to Steve and Tony and stepped in between them. She put her hands on their chests and pushed them apart then looked over at Tony. “I don’t trust SHIELD and that’s why Steve didn’t involve you.” She began, interrupting their shouting. “I didn’t tell my dad either. And I won’t apologize for any of that.”  Tony started to speak and she cut him off, “And when we went to speak with Wanda, it wasn’t my intention to bring her and Pietro back here with us, but they’re kids, and they’re all alone. And yes, that safe house looks like a house Tony, and maybe this is cheesy but I don’t care, but it wasn’t a home. And whether you want to admit it or not, you know that’s important. They need that and they need a family and like it or not Tony, we’re all family and you’re stuck with us. The decisions I make will never be about SHIELD. You told me I could work with you because I didn’t want to be involved with them. I can’t change the fact that you’re now involved with them but it doesn’t change how I feel and it never will. And you can either respect that or you can tell me to get lost. I have a huge assed castle in Asgard I can go live in. But I couldn’t leave Wanda and Pietro behind. You know what I did was right, Tony. Just either get passed your ego or kick me out. But your issue is with me, not Steve.”

“Are you finished?” Tony questioned when Quinn was finally silent.

“No.” Quinn smiled before wrapping her arms around Tony.

Tony awkwardly hugged her back then quickly pulled away and patted her shoulder. “It’s fine, Quinn. Whatever. Fill the building with strays. Do what you gotta do. I’ve uh, got some work to do.” Tony strut towards the door and Quinn caught him wiping his face before he made it to the door.

Sam leaned in towards Thor, “She’s good.”

“Yes she is.” Thor replied, not taking his eyes off of Quinn.

“That was quite a speech.” Steve smiled approvingly.

Quinn shrugged, “I’ve been around Tony my whole life.” She smiled up at Thor who was still watching her adoringly. He took her hand and pulled her close. “I know he means well in the end but mostly it comes down to bruised ego. He wants to do the right thing but he wants it to be his idea and it makes him mad when it’s not. And he needs to know he’s still a part of this family, he won’t admit it, but that’s important to him; Hunter means everything to him and you’re a threat to that.”  Steve let out a sigh and plopped back down on the couch and Spangles hopped into his lap. “The Stark’s are complicated.”

“Biggest understatement I’ve ever heard.” Steve laughed.

“Is it safe to come in now?” Hunter questioned, peeking her head inside the sliding glass door.

“Yeah, Quinn scared your brother off.” Sam quipped.

“Good.”

“Did you fix my baby?” Quinn asked.

“Define fix.”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Quinn sighed as she untangled herself from Thor’s embrace and reached for Ivy. She went to Quinn then immediately reached for Thor.

“Pwe-twee.” She said, shoving her nails in Thor’s face.

“Yes.” Thor smiled and kissed her hand. “Those are quite pretty.”

Ivy grabbed his face and dug her fingers into his beard, “Ha-mur?”

“She’s getting tired.” Quinn explained. “She starts this when she gets tired.”

“I need my ha-mur.” Ivy rubbed her eyes and laid her head against Thor’s shoulder. “Da-dee, need ha-mur.”

Thor rubbed her back. He sat on the floor with her and Mjolnir and let her play. Quinn observed that Wanda, who was sitting on the couch talking with her brother had her eyes were fixated on Ivy. Quinn looked back over at Ivy who was shoving her stuffed dragon through Mjolnir’s leather strap before climbing into Thor’s lap. She reached her hand out for her dragon and Thor handed it to her. Ivy hugged it to her chest and stuck her fingers in her mouth and her eyes drooped. Once she was sound asleep, Quinn lifted her out of Thor’s lap and carried her up to her room.

                When Quinn returned, everyone had gathered around the table. “Should someone call Tony?” she asked as she took a seat next to Thor.

                “No.” Steve said firmly. “All of us sitting at this table knew exactly how tonight was going to go. No one had a problem with it except for Tony.”

“Alright.” Quinn half laughed and Thor took her hand.

“I’ll tell him what we learn.” Steve added, his tone softening. He smiled lovingly at Hunter then looked over at Wanda.

Wanda gave him a shy smile and Pietro squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked over at Quinn who gave her an encouraging smile.

“It’s ok, Wanda.” Quinn began. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Wanda took a deep breath and squeezed her brother’s hand. “It was difficult to see inside his mind.” She admitted. “He was very good at keeping me out once he could see what I could do.” She looked down at the table.

“Loki is the master of deception. We all know this.” Thor told her. “There is no need to feel apprehensive with us. Just tell us anything you were able to learn.”

Wanda took a deep breath and looked Thor and then at Quinn. “He is very fixated on Ivy and her power.”

Quinn squeezed Thor’s hand, her brow’s crinkled, “Ivy’s p..power?” she scoffed. “She’s just started talking.”

“It’s there.” Wanda assured her. “I can feel it. And Loki senses it. He’s…obsessed with it.”

Quinn sucked in her breath and looked up at Thor, already feeling tears burning her eyes.

“Fucking kill him already.” Hunter demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Thor slammed his fist into the table making it rattle, “What would you have me do, Hunter?” he challenged, towering over everyone as he got to his feet. He crossly stared her down, pressing his hands into the table that continued to shudder under his weight, “I felt his bones break beneath my hand and yet he still lives. Do not speak about what you do not understand.”

Steve stood up and put his hands on Thor’s shoulders, “I think we should just call it a night. That was a lot of information and we’re not going to solve anything right now.” He didn’t release Thor’s shoulders until the table stopped shaking. Thor finally backed away from the table and he and Hunter stopped staring each other down but the air in the room was still thick from the tension.  He muttered good byes to everyone before marching upstairs.

Quinn swallowed around the lump in her throat and forced herself to push her emotions aside so she could give Wanda a hug. “Thank you so much for all your information and help today, Wanda.”

“I am happy to help; with anything you need.” Wanda smiled, hugging her tightly.

“But it’s time for us to get out of your hair.” Sam added.

“We’ll figure this all out.” Steve assured her.

Quinn nodded at him and glanced over at Hunter who gave her a small smile and a quick wave then scooped up Spangles before they headed toward the door.

Once everyone was gone, Quinn went upstairs and found Thor sitting in the rocking chair in Ivy’s room. She curled onto his lap and buried her face in his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  “He’s coming after our baby, Thor.”

“I won’t let him near her.” Thor replied determinedly.

Quinn’s faith in Thor was unwavering but it couldn’t keep the uneasiness from settling in the pit of her stomach either. She kept her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him and that’s where they stayed the rest of the night.


	100. Chapter 100

The next several days Thor and Steve assembled the rest of the team along with Wanda, Pietro and Sam to discuss the new information. Quinn busied herself with getting the roof decorated for Ivy’s party with help from Hannah and Pepper. She wanted to know what the plan was for handling the situation with Loki but she didn’t want to have anything to do with it before Ivy’s party. She just wanted a few days to enjoy her daughter and celebrate her birthday before she had to think about any of that.

Hunter finished an invisible cupola that would cover the entire roof of Stark Tower. It was designed to still allow the sunlight and the breeze in for the party and their future time spent on the roof, but would allow them privacy from press and paparazzi.

Steve looked up in surprise from the Stark tablet he was reading when Hunter walked through the front door with her arms loaded down with shopping bags. “I thought you were in your office.” He chuckled, hopping up to help relieve her of her load.

“I had some last minute shopping to get done for Ivy’s party and some things to get before Howie makes his big debut.” She grinned reaching up to kiss him hello. “You were so absorbed in your work; I didn’t want to bother you.”

He glared at the Stark tablet that sat abandoned on the couch then followed Hunter upstairs. “Did you get your project finished?”

“Yep. It’s all set. I even had Thor help me test it out with a fly by and a lightning show.” She chuckled. “Couldn’t see a thing. It was great.”

“I’m glad you two made up.” Steve grinned, putting away the diapers she’d purchased in the nursery closet.

“Of course we did.” She shrugged. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Steve smiled and folded the newly purchased onsies and placed them on the shelves.

“Oh you have to see the new shoes I got for Ivy!” Hunter exclaimed.

“You just won’t give up will you?”

“Shut up.” She laughed. “There’s a new baby boutique by that little coffee shop that we like and I think she might actually wear them.”  Hunter sat the bag down on the changing table and pulled out a pair of little beaded soleless sandals. “It’s like an ankle bracelet.” She explained. “See, this part goes around her ankle, and this little part goes over one of her toes and then she’s got this cute little beaded thing over the top of her foot but nothing under so it’s like she’s still barefoot.”

“That actually might work.” Steve conceded with a chuckle before kissing the side of her head.

“See.”

“You still have to convince her though.”

“I will.” Hunter replied confidently. “I bought a few different styles in case she doesn’t like the beaded ones.” Steve wrapped his arms around her and Hunter put his hand on her belly then reached up to kiss him. “Howie and I want dinner.”

“Alright.” Steve laughed. “Let’s go get dinner.” He slipped his hand into hers and they headed back downstairs.


	101. Chapter 101

Quinn smiled and let out small sigh of pleasure when she felt Thor’s mouth on her bare shoulder as he worked his way towards her neck. She lightly brushed her fingers through his hair and her eyes fluttered closed when he curled his hand around her breast and she continued to softly run her fingers through his hair. He paused, resting his hand against her rib cage, and looked down at her. “Is it not your wish to make love this morning?” He questioned, noticing she was not responding to him as enthusiastically as she normally did.

“I would love to.” She grinned, cupping the sides of his bearded face and kissing him so voraciously he grunted and his hand curled into a fist on the bed next to her and the other slid back up to her breast. “But,” she continued after pulling away and running her fingertip down his bare chest, “any minute now Ivy is going to announce her presence on the monitor.”

“It’s early yet.” Thor protested with a smile, kneading the flesh of her breast, watching as her eyes fluttered shut again. He covered her mouth with his as she moaned again and tightly wound her fingers into his hair, then wrapped her legs around his waist.

 “Dadee!” Quinn jumped then started laughing when she heard the sound of little fists banging on their door. “Dadee, let me in!”

Quinn sat up and then leaned over and kissed Thor again. “Or she will be knocking on our bedroom door.

“I should never doubt you, my love.” Thor laughed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for his pajama pants while Ivy continued to pound on the door.

“What was I just telling you?” she chuckled.

“And why is she not in her bed?”

“Because she is your child.” Quinn replied pulling her arms through her robe before beginning the task of making up their massive bed.

“Up!” Ivy demanded as soon as Thor opened the door.

“Please.” Thor reminded her with a smile when he felt Quinn’s eyes on him.

“Pweese, Dadee, pweeese.” She pleaded bouncing up and down.

“Do I get a good morning?” he questioned, holding back a smile as he attempted to look sternly down at his eager daughter.

“Uuuup pwwweeeeeese, Dadee!!!” Ivy demanded impatiently. Thor caved and beamed down at her before he scooped her up. He kissed her cheek then tossed her high into the air to the sound of her delighted shrieks before carrying her back to their bed.

“She climbed out of her crib thirty minutes ago, destroyed her room playing and then came to the door.” Quinn mused as she reviewed the playback on the monitor. She looked worriedly over at Thor, “Are we going to have to put her in a cage at night?”

“I was never put in a cage and I survived my childhood.” Thor reminded her.

“I’m not sure I entirely believe you were never caged.” Quinn teased making Thor chuckle.

“I need to eat.” Ivy informed them as she reached for Quinn.

“I think we can handle that.” Quinn told her with a smile.

As they headed downstairs, Quinn reminded Thor that Dr. Banner wanted to see her for her twelve-month check-up. He offered to take her because he knew that there were a few more things that needed to be done before Ivy’s party that afternoon and knew Quinn would want to take care of them personally.


	102. Chapter 102

Ivy chewed on her fingers apprehensively as she and Thor approached Dr. Banner’s exam room. The room across from his lab and connected to his office was set up to look just like a pediatrician’s exam room.  Dr. Banner peeked out of his office door into the hallway, “Go on in, I’ll be right there.” He said with a pleasant smile.

Thor nodded and turned the doorknob. The inside had been remodeled since he’d last been inside and Ivy looked around in wonder as she struggled to be put down. The walls were painted a calming blue with a mural of the ocean and sea creatures on the wall. The exam table sat atop a dolphin sculpture and the cabinets were the same soothing color as the walls. Along the opposite wall of the mural was a huge aquarium full of plants, a few apples snails and large shrimp. Soothing music and the sound of crashing waves was being piped in to add to the comforting environment.

 Ivy quickly ran over to the aquarium and climbed up the little wooden step stool and stared at it in wonder. “Dadee, look! Look! Do you see dem?!”

Thor crossed the room and knelt down beside her and peered in but soon took more pleasure watching Ivy as she pressed her hands against the glass; her face was so close her breath left fog on the glass. The mural started to separate as the door to Banner’s office slid open then just as quickly disappeared as he walked into the room pushing a tray of supplies ahead of him. He gave Thor a friendly smile who nodded back at him. Ivy looked over at him and her smile drooped then she looked over at Thor and her eyes filled with tears.

“That’s always the kind of greeting I love to have.” Banner mused.

Thor brushed his fingers softly over the top of Ivy’s head. “Dr. Banner just wants to make sure that you are growing big and strong and healthy, Ivyanna.” Thor assured her. “He does not do any of this to hurt you, alright?”

Ivy’s lowered lip trembled but she nodded and rested her arm on Thor’s shoulder when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the exam table.

“She always knows the days she has to get shots.” Banner said with a sigh. “This little girl is very intelligent.”

Thor smiled proudly and Dr. Banner began his exam. He started with Ivy’s measurements followed by a few other developmental tests and then finally her shots.  Thor fought back his own tears while he watched the tears slip down her cheeks as Dr. Banner stuck one then another needle into her chubby thighs.

“All done.” He declared after covering the two spots with Avengers bandages. Ivy quickly climbed to her feet on the table and reached for Thor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder while Thor looked at one of the bandages on her leg in amusement.

“One of those licensing things that Tony got us all involved with.” Banner sighed with a grin while he pulled up information on his Stark tablet. “I have one patient and a million free Avengers Band-Aids. But, I thought she’d like having her Daddy protecting her owie.” Banner smiled and tickled Ivy’s bare foot.

“Dadee?” Ivy lifted her head.

“Yeah. See?” Dr. Banner pointed out a cartoon version of Thor next to Captain America, Iron Man and the Hulk on the Band-Aid. Ivy bent over so she could get a better look then looked up at Thor.

“Dat’s you!” Thor chuckled and nodded. “An’ Teve.” Thor laughed again and Dr. Banner motioned to two chairs near the aquarium. Once they sat down and Ivy’s attention was drawn back to the aquarium Dr. Banner went over the results of her assessments.

He explained that in recent weeks she had gone through a fairly big growth spurt and was more on track for both her height and weight with infants between 20 and 24 months of age but still small for an Asgardian. He went on to say that her cognitive and verbal development were progressing at a rapid rate and were above average for even a two-year-old and he predicted would continue to quickly advance. He offered a few suggestions to help nurture her development and keep her from getting frustrated with any kind of hindrance or obstacle if she’s not able to continue to progress as rapidly as she seemed to be.

“That’s about all I have for you today.” He replied. “I sent all this to Quinn but she knows where to find me should she have any other questions.”

“As always, I thank you, Banner.”

“Of course and I will see you both this afternoon. Oh, and I do have something for you Ivy for being such a good patient today.” Dr. Banner disappeared through the wall then just as quickly returned with a sugar cookie on a stick shaped and decorated to look like a pink unicorn. “For you, little lady.” He said offering it to Ivy.

Ivy’s blue eyes widened excitedly as she took the cookie between both her hands and immediately bit the head off of it. “What do you say to Dr. Banner?” Thor said to her as he scooped her up into his arms.

“Fank you.” She said through a mouth full of cookie.

“You’re very welcome, Ivy.” Banner smiled. “I’ll see you at your party later.” He added before reminding Thor that her shots would probably make her drowsy.

“Ok. Bye!” she grinned as she waved at him over Thor’s shoulder, taking another bite and leaving a trail of crumbs down Thor’s chest. By the time they made it back up to their apartment, Ivy was rubbing her eyes. “I so tired, Dadee.” She yawned before lying her head against Thor’s shoulder and twirling strands of his hair between her sticky fingers. Thor kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. “Rock me.” She requested.

“Alright.” He obliged, settling into the rocking chair and rubbing her back while she continued to play with his hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	103. Chapter 103

Quinn stepped into the house and sat her armful of bags down. She quickly pulled up the monitor in Ivy’s room and grinned when she saw Thor rocking her and could hear him quietly humming a lullaby that she didn’t recognize while he rubbed her back. She knew that she should shut the screen off but she indulged herself in a few more moments before finally forcing herself to turn it off. She then got out the two little round cakes she’d made last night and set inside the refrigerator and then quickly whipped up a batch of cream cheese frosting, dropping food coloring into the bowl until it turned the exact shade of pink that she wanted and then got to layering and decorating the little cake. She was so set on her task she didn’t notice when Thor appeared in the kitchen behind her. She jumped, flailing her hands and smacking him in the chest with decorating knife, smearing frosting all over his shirt.

                “You scared the shit out of me.” She gasped, holding her other hand over her chest, her heart still racing.

                “I see that.” He chuckled, sliding his finger through the icing on his shirt and licking it off before resting his hand against her hip and leaning over to kiss the side of her head. “I did not mean to frighten you, my love. My apologies.”

                She turned her head to kiss him full on the lips. “You’re forgiven.” She smiled. “I thought you were still upstairs with Ivy. I spied on you two a little. You two looked so sweet, I couldn’t help myself.”

                “I don’t mind.” Thor shrugged as he kissed the top of her head. “This is delicious by the way.” He grinned, sliding his finger through the bowl of frosting. “My wife has many talents.” He mused, admiring the large flowers made of frosting that covered the cake as Quinn made the last one as set the pastry bag down and stepped back to scrutinize her work.

                “Thanks.” She replied with a giggle, pushing his hand away from the frosting bowl when he scraped his finger through it again. “I might need that.” She scolded with a grin.

                “Is this Ivyanna’s smash cake?” he questioned with an approving smile.

                “It is.” Quinn replied adding a few final touches before finally feeling satisfied with it. “I knew this would be your favorite part of the entire party.”

                “Well of course.” He chuckled.

Quinn set the cake back in the refrigerator and started to clean up, “I’m surprised you don’t have that tradition in Asgard but I guess you don’t really need it just for a first birthday.” She teased.

                “No indeed.” He mused with a low chuckle, brushing her hair to the side and pressing his lips to the back of her neck; his beard tickling the delicate skin there, giving her goosebumps.  She pressed herself against him but tried to continue clearing the counter as she felt Thor unzip her dress.

                She dried her hands and turned around to face him, giggling at the streak of frosting across his t-shirt before she lifted it up; trailing her fingers lightly over his taught smooth skin, enjoying the way his muscles twitched beneath her touch.  She heard a faint grunt from him as her hands continued their slow exploration as she pressed her mouth against one rock hard pectoral. Thor quickly pulled his shirt over his head then slid the straps of her dress down, trailing kisses along her shoulder to her neck. Thor leaned down to her awaiting mouth and Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch.

                                                                                ***************

                Quinn lie next to Thor on the couch with her leg pressed between his and her cheek against his chest. He lazily traced his fingers over her lower back. She sighed contentedly and kissed him, “we can’t stay like this all day you know,” she grinned.

                “I know.” He replied, his hands roving over her backside.

                Quinn smiled at him and pressed her lips against his again, sweeping her tongue into his mouth and winding her fingers into hair. She abruptly pulled away and propped herself up when she tried to slide her fingers through his hair but was unable to when they were halted by a sticky tangled mass. She started laughing when she inspected his hair and noticed bits of food stuck among the disheveled mess. “What is going on with your hair?” she tittered.

                Thor started to chuckle too as he examined the clump in his hair. “That would be from Ivyanna.” He stated, his chest rumbling from his laughter. “Banner gave her a cookie.” He explained.

                Quinn grinned again, sliding her leg over his thick waist and leaning over him. She cupped his face and kissed his lips. “Perhaps we should go take a quick shower before she wakes up and our guests arrive so you can wash your hair.”  Thor grunted his approval and his hands were quickly at her waist as he got to his feet while Quinn let out a little delighted squeal and tightly wound her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs.


	104. Chapter 104

                Quinn turned her head from where she stood at the entrance to her closet and saw Thor sitting on the bed watching her with a peculiar look on his face.

“Is everything alright?” she questioned and he nodded with a smile before pulled the deep red V-necked knit shirt over his head. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows then pushed his damp hair out of his face. Quinn spun around and walked towards him. “Are you sure?” she pressed.

                “I assure you.” Thor pressed his lips against her bare shoulder and slid his left hand down the curve of her side and her rounded hip while he let his fingertips graze over her soft stomach.

“You just look so lost in thought.” She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I was just thinking about where we were a year ago this day.” He replied quietly, kissing her lips; his fingertips brushing lightly over the long thin scar that cut across her abdomen below her belly button. “And I am so thankful that you are here and that Ivyanna is growing bigger every day; and that your father is back.”

Quinn put her hands on the sides of his face and peered into his deep blue eyes. “I love you so much.” She sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. Thor slid his hands to her round bare butt and pulled her against him.

“Mama! I here!” Ivy announced and Quinn pulled away from Thor and wiped her face. “My sweep is awl done.”

“You are!” Quinn grinned.

“You are nakey, Mama.” Ivy stated, grunting as she tried to climb onto their bed. “Hewp me, Dadee.”

Thor reached for her and easily lifted Ivy onto the bed.

“I am, Ivy. Mama needs to go get dressed and then we need to get you dressed.”

“I will go straighten the living room,” Thor replied with a mischievous grin. “Before your father and Hannah arrive.”

“That’s a really good idea.” Quinn laughed. Quinn opened her lingerie drawer and selected a matching set of apricot colored lace trim panties and bra that she quickly slipped into while Thor lingered in the doorway to watch her. “I thought you were going downstairs.” She teased. He gave her an unapologetically cheeky grin, reluctant to leave then asked if she would fix his hair. “Of course.” She motioned for him to sit at her vanity and he dutifully obliged after kissing her mouth.

Ivy started to protest so Quinn plopped her in front of Thor then reached for her hairbrush. “What should we do with Daddy’s hair, Ivy?” Quinn asked as she gently pulled the brush through Thor’s long blonde mane. Ivy stood up on Thor’s legs and he gripped her securely so she wouldn’t fall.

“Bwaids!” she shouted excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“Braids it is.” Quinn smiled. She quickly twisted small sections of Thor’s hair into braids, leaving a few loose on either side of his head and pulling the rest back into the half ponytail she fashioned. She kissed the side of Thor’s head then Ivy’s. “All done. Now, go get her dressed then go pick up the downstairs so I can finish getting ready.” She ordered with a grin.

“As you command.” He grinned back, giving her another kiss before he rose. “And thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Now go.” She gave him a light pat on his butt to urge him out of the room. “I set out a dress on her changing table-and could you find her a pair of leggings to match too please, it’s a little chilly today.”

Thor smiled and nodded as he left, carrying Ivy into her bedroom where he changed her into a fresh diaper and put her in the pale pink sleeveless dress with lace overlay and scalloped trim bottom. He found a pair of grey leggings with lacey knee patches and a matching cardigan to put on her as well.

“Are you ready to go downstairs, Ivyanna?” he questioned.

“Dadee, I need a pwetty.” She huffed pointing at her head.

“Oh yes. Of course.” He laughed.

“Would you like a bow?” he rifled through the drawer of hair accessories on her changing table while she scrutinized them with him.

“Mmm no.”

“Oh, what about this?”  Thor selected a silver elastic headband with a small sparkling silver crown with pale pink faux marabou feathers rising from inside the crown.

“Oooh.” Ivy took the headband from Thor to admire the glitter on the little crown.

“Do you like this one?” he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

Thor smoothed down her hair with her soft hair brush and easily slid the headband into place, then kissed her cheek. He scooped her up and they went downstairs but not before Thor remembered to get her dragon out of her crib.

Ivy was happily playing with her dragon on the floor while Thor gathered up his and Quinn’s discarded clothing when there was a knock at the door before Hunter and Steve let themselves in. “Teve!” Ivy shouted excitedly, running towards him and hugging his leg; while Spangles patiently waited to be greeted.

“Happy Birthday, Ivy!” Steve beamed, scooping her up and carrying her over to the couch, Spangles at his heels.

“You missed some.” Hunter told Thor, pointing at Quinn’s abandoned panties that were lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. Thor bent over and added them to the pile on his arm. “That’s quite a way to celebrate the birth of your kid.” She added and Thor smiled proudly.

“How are you feeling, Hunter? Do you need anything?”

“I want this kid out of me but other than that, I’m fine.” Hunter grimaced, making Thor chuckle. “I’m fine-go hide the evidence of your sex romp before Phil gets here. Mom said they were on their way. Does anything else need done before the party?”

“I believe Quinn has everything handled.” Thor replied before disappearing down the hallway.

“That is a very pretty dress, Ivy.” Steve told her as she jumped off the couch with Spangles watching nervously nearby.

Ivy stopped abruptly and stared at him with her big blue eyes. “I got shot today.” She told him, her face turning serious.

“You got shot?!” he gasped.

“Uh huh.” She pouted.

“Who shot you?”

Hunter stood at the edge of the kitchen with her glass of milk watching with a smile on her face.

“Bannuh.” She continued accusingly. She procced to shimmy her leggings down and then gathered her dress up in her hands. “See.” She held her dress with one hand and pointed to her bandages with the other.

“Oh you poor thing.” Steve cooed, trying not to laugh.

“Ivy what are you doing?” Quinn asked, attempting to stifle her own laughter as she came downstairs. She was dressed in a long yellow short sleeved sundress with a V-neck and large purple and grey floral print on it. She’d pulled her hair back into a loose low bun and was still barefoot; her grey wedge espadrille sandals in her hand.

“Dr. Banner shot her.” Steve pouted sympathetically, helping Ivy pull her pants back up before giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Can we not encourage her to be afraid of him, please?” Quinn chided with a smile.

“I can’t imagine that Miss Ivy is afraid of anything.” Steve laughed when she jumped off the couch with her dragon as Thor returned.

“Cute shoes.” Hunter stated as Quinn sat down to put on her sandals. “Which reminds me,” she sat her empty glass down and joined everyone in the living room. She eased herself onto the edge of the chair and rooted around in her purse. “Hey kiddo, come over here. You didn’t even say hi to me when we got here.”

Ivy started giggling and put her hand over her mouth. “Can I see Howee?”

Hunter stared incredulously at Ivy. “Are you kidding me?!” Ivy giggled again and Hunter pouted, “I don’t think I’m going to give you your hammer then.” Hunter crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly as Ivy’s eyes grew wide.

“My hammur?!” she asked excitedly.

“I thought that was for later.” Steve asked.

“Desperate times.” Hunter huffed.

“Yeah, she doesn’t sound like her brother at allll.” Quinn rolled her eyes.

Hunter glared at her best friend. “Shut up.” She looked back at Ivy. “Do I get a ‘hi, Aunt Hunter?’”

Ivy toddled over to her and put her hands on Hunter’s knee. “Hi ter terter.” She smiled, making Hunter laugh. “Can I half my hammur? And see Howee?”

Hunter leaned back against the chair, “I fucking give up.” She sighed.

Ivy laid her head on Hunter’s knee and pat her on the leg. “Aww, ter terter.”

It took some effort, but Hunter sat up. She pulled Ivy onto her lap and let her feel Howie kicking to Ivy’s delight, explaining that she wasn’t wearing the Howievista today so she could only feel Howie and not see him which seemed to satisfy her. She also produced the little pair of barefoot sandals she had purchased and showed them to Ivy. This pair was a pale pink crocheted set and to her surprise, Ivy allowed her to put them on her feet.

“Bets on how long those last?” Quinn whispered to Thor and Steve.

“I’m in.” Steve chuckled and Thor nodded.

“I heard that.” Hunter scowled at them.

Ivy ran over to Thor to show him her feet then she excitedly raised her arms, “Up! Pweese, Dadee! Up! Up!! Ivee need up!!”

Thor beamed and happily obliged his daughter; scooping her up and tossing her in the air to her delighted shrieks while Quinn looked away with dread. “I trust Thor implicitly, but one of these days she’s going to hit the ceiling.”

“And will love every minute of it.” Hunter added.

“I know.”  Quinn sighed.

When Phil and Hannah arrived a few minutes later and they all headed upstairs to the roof to await the arrival of the rest of the guests. Ivy’s eyes grew wide when she saw how the roof had been transformed for her party. Quinn had chosen a garden them for the party and had brought in a landscaper to put in a real flower garden around a whimsical fountain where multi-colored butterflies were flitting about among the beautiful foliage. White wooden picnic tables were decorated with center pieces of pastel wild flowers mixed in with flowers and greenery from Asgard. The food tables were inside sheer white canopies with flower garlands cascading down them and there were a few pastel tents set up with crafts and games inside them.

“This place looks amazing, Quinn.” Hannah smiled.

“Tony is going to have a shit fit.” Hunter commented with a smile.

“Pepper helped.” Quinn shrugged and she liked the flower garden, it’s permanent.”

“Tony will only pretend to have a shit fit.” Tony said walking up behind them and putting his hand on his sister’s shoulder, “because Tony isn’t as bad as everyone thinks he is and he wants Ivy to have a good birthday party too.” He kissed Hunter’s cheek and then Quinn’s. “The flower garden does look nice, but the fountain would have looked better if it had been modeled after one of my suits.”

“Tony!” Pepper chastised.

“Kidding.”

“No you’re not.” Hunter laughed.

“No. I’m not.” He shrugged unapologetically as they all watched Ivy run after the butterflies at the flower garden. “I’ve got the doorman and a few interns handling incoming guests downstairs.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Quinn smiled. “Maybe as a compromise after the party we can change the fountain to be of The Avengers.”

“As long as Iron Man is the biggest.”

“I think the scale should be realistic.” Quinn teased.

“No fair. That gives all the advantage to your husband.”

Quinn grinned and started to walk away, “I need to go chat with the caterer and their staff and make sure they have enough food to feed Volstagg.”

“Volstagg’s coming?” Phil quipped.

“Many Asgardians are.” Thor replied.

“Neat.”

Shortly after Tony got a message from Jarvis that guests were beginning to arrive downstairs and then the multi-colored rainbow portal from Asgard illuminated the sky and seconds later Volstagg and his entire family was there followed quickly by Hogun, Fandral and Sif. And soon after, many other Asgardians and other guests were starting to file in too.

Ivy shrieked ecstatically when she saw Volstagg and charged towards him. “Up!” she demanded. “Up! Up!”

“Anything for you, little princess.” Volstagg happily obliged, scooped her into his arms and quickly tossed her into the air.

“Oh I cannot watch this.” Quinn replied, horrified, but unable to look away while Steve laughed.

“Keep that man away from my baby.” Hunter warned, wrapping her arms protectively around her belly as Volstagg tossed Ivy higher this time, to her delight and Quinn’s unease.

“Ivy actually looks little compared to his brood.” Steve mused when Volstagg finally put her down and she ran off after his younger children.

“They’re going to crush her.”

Steve wrapped his arm comfortingly around Hunter. “I think Ivy can handle herself.” He looked down when Spangles started frantically scratching at his leg. “This one however,”

“She’ll definitely get crushed.” Hunter stated.

Steve stooped to pick Spangles up and she gave him a grateful lick. “Yeah, I think I’ll hang on to her today.” He chuckled as two more of Volstagg’s children blew passed them.

Quinn was approaching them with a very tall, robust woman who had a cheery face and was dressed in a purple gown with her dark blonde hair cascading down her back in a thick braid. Gold bracelets ran up both her arms and she had a simple gold circlet on her head. Quinn introduced her as Volstagg’s wife, Hildegund who immediately requested to be called simply, Hilde. Steve liked her immediately and she named off each of her fourteen children as she would spot one, occasionally needing to yell at one and once even yelling at Volstagg to behave themselves. Quinn excused herself and slipped away with Hunter, needing her assistance along with Pepper and Hannah’s to keep the party going smoothly.

                                                                            ****

“Have you seen our daughter anywhere?’ Quinn approached Thor with a smile. He was talking to his father, Steve and Fandral while they held plates piled high with food.  “It will be time for cake soon.”

Just as she asked, they turned at the sound of dishes breaking.

“Another!” they heard Volstagg bellow, followed by another smaller crash.

“Anovuh!” came Ivy’s little booming voice.

Thor and Fandral, then Steve all exchanged amused looks. “I think I found her.”

“Just follow the sound of breaking glass.” Steve chuckled.

“Thanks, Steve.” Quinn turned but Thor gently grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled up at him and wiped sauce out of his beard with her fingers and kissed him again before hurrying towards the sound of more breaking glass and Ivy shouting, “Anovuh!”

“Mama!” Ivy’s eyes lit up when she saw Quinn.

“She is a true Asgardian through and through.” Volstagg grinned proudly as Quinn scooped Ivy up and sat her on her hip.

“I’m glad she has you to teach her the important traditions, Volstagg.” Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes affectionately at her husband’s longtime friend.

                                                                ******

“Wait!” Hunter shouted before Quinn presented Ivy with her smash cake. Ivy was fidgeting in her high chair while everyone was gathered around to watch her before they were served their own cake. Quinn had changed her out of her dress and into a pink onesie with a hot pink tulle tutu around it and a large hot pink glittery 1 on the front. Hunter hurried over to the table full of presents and dug through them until she found the black and silver gift back she was searching for and brought it back over to Ivy. She held the bag out to Ivy who quickly pulled the sparkly tissue paper off the top and squealed and screeched when she saw her hammer inside.  She tried to climb out of the high chair, “hammur!’ she wailed. “My hammur!”

“With some adjustments.” Hunter boasted in Quinn’s ear as Ivy eagerly yanked her toy free from the bag and hugged it to her chest. She banged it against the tray of her chair and little bolts of what looked like lightning crackled around it much to Ivy’s delight. She swung it above her head and they shot out from the toy making Ivy scream even louder along with crackles of thunder. “Don’t worry, it’s all perfectly safe.”

“I had no doubts.” Quinn smiled, watching Ivy pound on her high chair tray happily with her hammer. “But you really want there to be nothing left of her cake do you?”

“I just thought she’d have more fun this way.” Hunter shrugged, rubbing her hands over her belly.

“Howie moving?”

“Nonstop.”

“He just wants to be at his best friend’s birthday party too.” Quinn grinned.  She turned her attention back to her daughter, “Are you ready for your cake, Ivy?”

“Cake!” Ivy shouted, swinging her hammer around her head again, making everyone laugh.

Everyone began singing “Happy Birthday” while Ivy looked bewildered before Quinn set the cake in front of her. Thor stood next to Quinn with his hand resting on her shoulder while they joined in. Ivy raised her hammer over her head and brought it down into the middle of the cake, sending pieces of cake and frosting everywhere to her delight and the crowd surrounding her erupted into laughter. Ivy was even more excited when the tiny lightning bolts discharged again and she immediately slammed her hammer into the cake again. Quinn looked over at Hunter who had stepped back after the first strike to the cake and she and Steve were busy laughing and picking bits of cake out of each other’s hair. Quinn finally caught her eye and Hunter flashed a trademark proud Stark grin.

Ivy was now contentedly licking cake from her toy while she squished what was left of her cake between her fingers. “Sure didn’t take her long to figure out what to do.” Phil laughed as he joined Thor and Quinn.

“No it sure didn’t.” Quinn agreed with a laugh, not taking her eyes from her daughter who was covered in bits of cake and frosting. “I was worried for a second when we started singing.”

Ivy started climbing out of her high chair and Thor got to her just as she stood on the tray, squishing her toes into the remains of the cake, one of her sandals dandling from her ankle with the beautiful crochet work unravelling from the main part of the shoe, and the other nowhere to be found.

“You’re a mess, Ivy.” Phil laughed. Ivy giggled and reached for him. “Of course you want Grandpa when you’re covered in frosting.” He took her from Thor and she have him a sticky kiss on the cheek.

“Wook, pawpaw, my hammur!” she waved her new toy excitedly in front of him, nearly hitting him in the face.

“I see. It’s very nice.” He smiled, moving his head back and gently pushing her arm down, to avoid being struck.

Quinn hurried away to find something to clean Ivy up with and to make sure cake started being served to the guests along with checking that the ice cream sundae bar was up and going.  After she located a wet rag from a caterer, she headed back towards her father; she noticed Clint whom she hadn’t had much of a chance to visit with, speaking off to the side with Nick Fury. Steve, Thor and her father soon joined them. She briefly made eye contact with her husband and felt a chill go down her spine before she hurried off in the opposite direction, determined to not let their little meeting get to her today. She scanned the crowd looking for her daughter and soon found her, climbing one of the soft serve machines. Quinn hurried over to her but couldn’t get to her before Ivy had managed to pull the lever and stick her face under the machine as it started to dispense the creamy dessert.

“Ivyanna!” Quinn cried, pulling the lever up to stop the ice cream that was freely flowing all over her daughter and onto the floor. She pulled Ivy from the machine who happily licked her hands.

“Mmmm. Ice cweam.” Ivy beamed. “I got some, Mama.”

“I see that.” Quinn chuckled. She marched over to her father and shoved her sticky daughter into his arms. “Good job watching your granddaughter, Grandpa.”

“Oh, Ivy.” Phil laughed.

“It’s good.” She smiled, still licking her hands.

Phil looked apologetically over at Quinn, “I promised her ice cream but Clint had some intel on the… situation that couldn’t wait.”

“And you left your extremely active twelve-month-old granddaughter unattended?”

“How bout I go clean her up to make up for it?”

“Oh no!” Quinn grabbed Ivy back from him, “I’m not letting her out of my sight for the rest of the day.” She handed Phil the rag so he could clean himself up then took Ivy downstairs to clean her and change her.


End file.
